Caminho do Coração
by Sanae-chan
Summary: COMPLETO Pós Hogwarts Guerra, Harry começa um novo emprego em uma creche de educação infantil aberta por Remus e Sírius e acaba por reencontrar um antigo rival SLASH!
1. Novo Emprego

**Título: Caminho do Coração**

**Gênero:** Romance / Drama

**Pares**: Harry x Seamus / Sírius x Remus / Harry x Draco

**Importante:** Harry Potter e personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling, todos os direitos reservados. Fic sem fins lucrativos.

**Atenção:** Slash / Yaoi / Homem x Homem – caso te desagrade, ofende ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero, não leia.

**Resumo:** Pós Hogwarts Guerra, Harry começa um novo emprego em uma creche de educação infantil aberta por Remus e Sírius e acaba por reencontrar um antigo rival SLASH!

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Novo Emprego**

Harry abriu a porta de sua casa, equilibrando dois pacotes de compras nos braços enquanto virava a chave e empurrava a porta com o pé. Morava numa casa mediana, na parte bruxa de Londres.

Entrou com certo cuidado, para não tropeçar nas inúmeras caixas espalhadas pelo hall de entrada até a sala e cozinha. Pulou algumas delas e com sacrifício colocou as mercadorias sobre o balcão que dividia a cozinha em dois ambientes – o de copa e o de sala de jantar.

Suspirou enquanto passava os dedos pelos cabelos, sempre rebeldes e olhava a bagunça. Uma caixa em especial lhe chamou mais a atenção, onde brinquedos se espalhavam ao redor.

- Léo! – chamou da porta, olhando em direção da sala.

Uma cabecinha de negros cabelos igualmente revoltos apareceu pelo encosto do sofá. Olhinhos atentos e brilhantes num tom esverdeado muito familiar e um sorriso amplo na boquinha rosada.

- Papai! – deu tchauzinho.

- Querido, quantas vezes papai vai ter que falar pra não deixar seus brinquedos espalhados pela casa?

O garotinho fez beicinho antes de escorregar pelo sofá e encaminhar até onde Harry estava. Esperou ser acariciado nos cabelos e passou a recolher seus brinquedos.

- Bom... – Harry voltou ao balcão, retirando as compras dos pacotes e os separando. Alimentos perecíveis para a geladeira, bolachas e biscoitos para o armário.

A cozinha não se diferenciava muito da cozinha trouxa comum, apenas o fato das coisas funcionarem sem eletricidade e o fogão ser à lenha, com um lugar próprio para um caldeirão genuinamente bruxo.

De vez em quando dava uma olhada no garoto, vendo-o parar o que fazia e brincar com um ou outro brinquedo interessante. Sorriu feliz, sua vida era ótima, tinha um filho encantador e um companheiro que conhecia muito bem, afinal, estudaram juntos por sete anos. O único problema era ter que ficar mudando de residência. Fazia uma semana que voltaram à Inglaterra por causa do emprego de Seamus. Sim, estava num sério relacionamento com Seamus Finnigan, o irlandês mais safado da Grifinória, e isso já fazia três anos. Antes de voltarem à Inglaterra, estavam morando na Alemanha em uma cidade bruxa em Berlim, sem contar que já morou nos Estados Unidos e na França. Seamus era capitão do time oficial de Quadribol, sendo assim, tinha que permanecer incontáveis meses nos países em que jogava, já que o Quadribol não tinha tempo certo de término.

Namoraram o último ano em Hogwarts e nos dois anos seguintes. Antes de completar seu treinamento para Auror, soube que teriam um filho, o que de fato o afastou dessa carreira. Não podia ter um emprego que exigia a maior parte de seu tempo e largar o filho a cuidados de terceiros. De início foi um choque saber que podia engravidar, mas por outro lado, a felicidade o arrebatou, afinal, teria a tão sonhada família.

Tentou por várias vezes arranjar algum outro emprego, mas não se adaptou em nenhum. O jeito foi permanecer apenas cuidando do filho, agora com seus três aninhos de idade.

Um barulho se fez nas escadas e Seamus apareceu na porta da cozinha, lutando com a jaqueta.

- Quer uma ajudinha? – Harry se ofereceu, já o ajudando a enfiar os braços pelas mangas.

- Estou atrasadíssimo! – disse lhe dando um selinho e roubando uma maçã da fruteira, sobre a mesa.

- Pensei que passaria mais tempo conosco.

- Treino, e não posso faltar. Ahm, Harry, dê um jeito nessa casa, está horrível! – argumentou antes de aparatar num estalo.

Harry ficou um pouco chateado e olhou às caixas. Podia muito bem usar de magia e tudo estaria em seus lugares sem demora, mas estava sem fazer nada e preferia o modo trouxa de arrumar as coisas para passar o tempo. Seus olhos pararam no garotinho, sentado perto da entrada da cozinha. Ele fazia uma carinha triste e emburrada.

- Ele esqueceu do meu anjinho? Vem cá vem – esticou uma mão o convidando.

Sem demora, o pequeno correu em sua direção sendo carregado e tendo o rostinho tomado por beijinhos. O riso do garotinho logo encheu a casa.

- Que cena mais linda! Só podia ser o Harry!

O moreno olhou em direção à porta da cozinha, que estava aberta e diante dele estava Remus Lupin e a seu lado seu padrinho, Sírius Black.

- Remus! Sírius! – os abraçou se esquecendo da sutil tristeza que o tomara momentos antes. – Não imaginei que os encontraria assim, de surpresa! Como souberam que voltei?

- Nada passa pelo Aluado, você já deveria saber disso – Sírius comentou, enquanto olhava a casa.

- Verdade... – Harry sorria feliz. – Já estava ficando chateado aqui, sem ninguém pra conversar.

- E onde está Finnigan? – Remus comentou casualmente, sentando numa das cadeiras da mesa.

Harry ficou um pouco incomodado. – Oh! Ele trabalha muito, foi ao treino, é capitão sabe...

- Sei... – Remus o olhava nos olhos, percebia que o rapaz não estava muito feliz.

Quando Harry ainda estudava em Hogwarts, sabia que ele não tinha muitas esperanças em construir uma vida, ficava deprimido a maior parte do tempo. Quando souberam que Seamus estava loucamente a fim dele, Rony, Hermione e até mesmo ele, Lupin, deu todo apoio e incentivo para que aceitasse o irlandês e começasse um namoro. Pelo menos, na época, o tão sofrido menino-que-sobreviveu, estava vivendo a juventude que merecia. Talvez fosse pela falta de carinho e de companhia que o fez se entregar ao outro rapaz e Remus já não mais sabia se fizera a coisa certa, em aprovar esse relacionamento.

- Então, vocês aceitam um chá? – Harry ofereceu enquanto tinha o filho tomado dos braços por um empolgado Sírius.

Enquanto preparava a chaleira e as xícaras, via como Sírius erguia o garotinho nos braços.

- Seu menino é uma graça! Como se chama? – perguntou encantado. Remus se juntou a ele e também mimava o pequeno, passando a mão com carinho na cabeleira negra.

- Nossa Harry, ele é a sua cara! Onde tem vestígios do Finnigan aqui? – Lupin brincou.

Harry apenas sorriu. – Eu o registrei como Leonard Harold Potter.

- Harold? – Sírius pareceu surpreso.

- Bem, Leonard é o nome que eu escolhi, já Harold foi o Seamus. Por enquanto é só Potter, pois não somos casados.

- Leonard é um belo nome, mas prefiro chamá-lo de Leonard Harry Potter, é mais meigo. – elogiou Remus, recebendo um sincero sorriso.

- E quando vão casar? – perguntou o padrinho, com interesse.

Harry deu de ombros e tratou de preparar o chá, colocando em três xícaras e uma mamadeira. Colocou cada uma das xícaras em frente a eles, sobre a mesa e esfriou a mamadeira, deixando o líquido morno. Pegou Léo no colo e se sentou numa das cadeiras, perto de Sírius.

Os dois mais velhos se olharam um pouco, antes de Remus ir direto ao assunto.

- Harry, nós abrimos uma creche para crianças até cinco anos e precisamos de alguém que nos ajude. Como ficamos sabendo que você não estava trabalhando por causa do Léo, achamos que gostaria de se distrair um pouco.

Harry abriu um largo sorriso, estava cansado de ficar sem fazer nada e a maior parte do tempo sozinho. – Eu adoraria!

- Sim, e você não precisará ficar longe do seu anjinho – Sírius piscou-lhe um olho.

- E nem de vocês dois – Harry complementou.

Ambos concordaram com a cabeça, felizes por vê-lo sorrindo como há muito tempo não viam.

- E quando começo?

- Que tal ir hoje, conhecer o lugar? – propôs Sírius.

- Tenho que terminar de arrumar essa bagunça – Harry suspirou, olhando o estado de sua recém casa.

Não seja por isso – com um aceno de varinha de Remus, os objetos foram todos organizados no devido lugar, sem deixar nenhuma caixa no chão ou objetos espalhados.

- Bem... Agora não tenho porque recusar.

* * *

Uma casa. Era exatamente essa a descrição da creche de seus padrinhos. Nada de dois andares, pois se tratavam de crianças novinhas. Por fora, como pôde perceber, eram desenhados unicórnios saltitantes, fadas que voavam manchando de luzes as paredes e pequenos dragões brincando pela paisagem clara de um bosque.

Harry sorriu ao ler o nome "Magia dos Pimpolhos", em letras animadas que piscavam coloridas.

Entrando no estabelecimento, o que antes era uma suspeita, se transformou em fato. A creche realmente era uma casa, desde a sala com puffs e almofadões espalhados pelo piso carpetado e muitas estantes com livros infantis, a cozinha protegida com um cercadinho da altura da cintura de um adulto e o pátio, de teto encantado, quase como de Hogwarts, onde haviam mesinhas para as refeições. No fundo do pátio, como pôde perceber, já que a parede era em vidro transparente, havia uma piscina rasa, um jardim de plantas inofensivas e um carrossel que mesclavam réplicas de hipogrifos, dragões, unicórnios e vassouras em sua base. Tudo cuidadosamente enfeitiçados para maior segurança das crianças.

- É maravilhoso! – exclamou.

- Papai, deixa brincar? – Léo pediu, apontando para o carrossel, os olhinhos brilhando de fascinação.

Harry olhou para os dois sorridentes, donos daquele lugar encantador, como se pedisse permissão.

- Claro! – disse Lupin, pegando o garotinho do colo de Harry e o levando pela mão até o jardim.

- Eu quero andar na vassoura! – exigiu dando saltinhos e estendendo os bracinhos para ser colocado numa delas.

Harry observava de longe, ao lado de Sírius. – Aqui é tão aconchegante! Vou adorar trabalhar aqui!

- Espero que sim. Apesar de termos inaugurado faz um ano, a procura é muito grande, o que nos levou a ter de aceitar somente crianças residentes na região, ou estaríamos sem espaço. Mesmo assim, necessitávamos de mais alguém organizando e nos ajudando, sendo que Aluado não pode permanecer sempre aqui, por motivos óbvios, eu não dou conta sozinho, e tive de contratar Hermione e Gina Weasley.

- Hermione e Gina estão trabalhando aqui? – ficou surpreso.

- Hermione tivera de largar o emprego no St. Mungus devido a seus filhos, e Gina, adora crianças, e segundo ela, ser professora era uma paixão. – Sírius suspirou enquanto levava Harry até um corredor, do outro lado da casa. – Mesmo assim, não estamos dando conta e é necessário mais um para cuidar dessas pestinhas.

Harry sorriu, não queria emprego melhor, ainda mais um emprego que pudesse ficar com o filho, estava realizado.

- Antes que você pergunte, Hermione é a nossa medibruxa, coisa que é obrigatória em qualquer escolinhas, e quando não precisa fazer curativos nos diabinhos, ela cuida da turminha dos cinco anos, onde já estão aprendendo matemática através de brinquedos pedagógicos bruxos e acompanham algumas letras nos livros encantados.

- Como a mais inteligente da escola, era impossível ela não querer _educar_ as crianças – Harry riu, Mione nunca mudava. - Você disse que ela tem filhos? Quantos filhos? – ficou surpreso, pois pelo jeito, Rony aderiu ao costume da família, só estava impressionado que Hermione tenha concordado.

- Três – Sírius sorriu – E não pense que ela aceitou ficar fazendo filhos a torto e a direito. Por sorte, ela teve três numa única vez.

- Trigêmeos? – Harry se impressionou.

- E puxaram os tios – não pôde deixar de rir da careta de Sírius, talvez lembrando de como eles eram pentelhos.

Um barulho chamou a atenção deles e entrando, lá estava o motivo da conversa, a seu lado vinha uma sorridente Gina. As duas pararam a meio caminho, quando seus olhos avistaram o rapaz, com um largo sorriso no rosto e cabelos revoltos.

- Merlin! – exclamou Hermione, enquanto lágrimas enchiam seus olhos. Ao seu redor, três foguinhos idênticos com cerca de quatro anos o olhavam com curiosidade. – Harry? É você? Não acredito!

- Harry! Onde esteve? – gritou Gina, surpresa e também emocionada.

Harry não teve como responder, em meio minuto, já estava sendo apertado e sufocado no meio das duas, que tentavam matar a saudade e o apertavam como se para terem certeza de que era realmente verdade.

- Não inabilitem meu novo funcionário antes dele começar a trabalhar! – brincou Sírius, deixando os amigos matarem a saudade enquanto seguia até o jardim, atrás de Remus.

E perguntas e mais perguntas foram soltas pra cima do sumido rapaz, depois foi a vez dele conhecer os trigêmeos de Rony e Hermione, que pelo seu espanto, sorriam descaradamente sem um pingo de vergonha e já sabiam que ele era Harry Potter, ou tio Harry, como eles fizeram questão de gritar em coralzinho.

O dia que prometia ser entedioso, se tornara maravilhoso, no final das contas. Reviu os padrinhos, as amigas, conheceu os 'sobrinhos' e tinha um emprego finalmente. O que mais faltava acontecer?

* * *

N/A: essa é minha nova fic, eu espero que gostem e acompanhem. Obrigada por lerem e, por favor, deixem reviews! Abraços! 


	2. Rompimento

**Título: ****Caminho do Coração****

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2 – Rompimento**

Depois da curta conversa com Hermione e Gina, as crianças começaram a chegar. Alguns trazidos pelos pais e outros por locações infantis, próprias da creche, que buscavam e levavam crianças que não tinham como os pais ou responsáveis trazerem.

- Bem... – começou Hermione. – Acho que acabou a moleza.

Harry sorriu. Pronto para seu primeiro dia de trabalho.

- Fique com as crianças de três anos Harry – Remus o indicou, enquanto deixava seu filho a seu lado. – É a turminha do Léo.

- Certo – concordou.

Mas olhando todas aquelas cabecinhas, era meio difícil saber qual era a turma dos três anos. Olhou meio perdido para Gina, e ela, solícita, veio em seu socorro.

- Tome – entregou-lhe uma listinha. – Estão os nomes dos alunos. É só chamar que eles virão até você.

- E não tem aqueles arteiros? Tipo... Que não obedecem ou simplesmente te ignoram?

Gina riu. – Tem sim, mas na entrada, eles sempre obedecem, ou tem que encarar Sírius no final. E Sírius às vezes é bem assustador.

- Entendi – Harry olhou para a lista.

Começou a chamar pelos nomes, e uma fila de pentelhos medindo não mais que seu joelho, se formou em sua frente, em ordem de tamanho.

Quando todos estavam ali, Harry deu uma boa olhada nas carinhas a sua frente, mas para seu espanto, todos os pequenos se lançaram em sua direção, querendo se agarrar em suas pernas, subir no colo ou ser mimado. Gritaria e berros começaram a tomar conta da sala.

- Céus! – apelou Harry, sem saber como controlar os pequenos alvoroçados.

- Não! É meu papai! – berrou Léo mais alto do que os outros enquanto se pendurava na camisa de Harry e tentava chutar o que estava mais perto.

- Crianças! – Sírius se fez presente, falando alto e firme.

Os pequenos pararam e novamente voltaram a fazer fila em ordem de tamanho. Harry estava corado, olhando a cara de Hermione, que ria como nunca da situação, e Gina, muito pasma sem saber se ria ou se preocupava pelo estranho comportamento das crianças. Elas nunca agiram dessa forma, e isso era meio assustador.

- Sinto muito... Acho que não levo jeito para lidar com crianças – se lamentou, encolhendo os ombros e suspirando.

- Que nada Harry! Muito pelo contrário. As crianças sentem quem gostam delas, acho que você passou uma boa sensação pra elas – Remus consolou o afilhado.

- Ou talvez elas perceberam que Harry é mole e de coração grande, e pensaram 'um ótimo panaca pra nos mimar'! – debochou Sírius.

- Padfoot! – Remus o repreendeu enquanto Harry corava ainda mais.

- Eu acho que sei o motivo – interveio Hermione, apontando com a cabeça, para o garotinho ciumento que estava abraçado à perna esquerda de Harry.

- Oh! – fizeram os três, olhando para a cabecinha de negros cabelos revoltos.

- Sim Harry, aqui, você não poderá dar privilégios ao seu filho, acho que vendo ele agarrado em você, as outras crianças acharam que também podiam – Remus balançou a cabeça e estendeu a mão para o menino. – Venha Léo, vamos para a fila.

- Não! – fez beicinho e sacudiu veemente a cabeça. – Quero ficar com o papai.

- Filho, faz o que o tio Remus está pedindo. Papai está trabalhando e não pode te dar mais atenção que aos outros. – pediu suavemente.

Léo emburrou e bateu o pezinho no chão, cruzou os braçinhos e caminhou até a fila, ficando em primeiro. Isso fez Remus erguer as sobrancelhas e ver, pela primeira vez, algo familiar no rostinho delicado e no olhar cintilante, obscurecido pela raiva e pelo ciúme. E não era familiar em relação a Harry.

- Obrigado – Harry o despertou. – Irei levá-los até a sala dos brinquedos.

- Certo, se precisar, pode nos chamar – Sírius garantiu.

Harry concordou com a cabeça e estendeu a mão para seu filho, incrivelmente o mais baixo da turma. Léo segurou em seus dois dedos e o trenzinho seguiu rumo ao quarto dos brinquedos.

- O que foi amor? – sussurrou Sírius, ao ouvido de Remus, que ainda olhava para o garotinho de Harry.

- Não sei... – pensou por um momento. – Você sabe porque Finnigan está meio distante de Harry?

- Não faço a menor idéia.

- Pois eu tenho uma hipótese... Mas deixa isso de lado por enquanto, antes, irei encostar seu afilhado contra a parede e saber de certos detalhes.

Sírius até teve um calafrio, quando Lupin dava de encucar com algo, era batata na certa. Só queria saber sobre o quê, afinal de contas.

* * *

Harry conseguiu manter a calma e a euforia das crianças, os vendo brincar e às vezes participando de uma ou outra brincadeira em grupo, para incentivar e estimular a criatividade deles.

Escondeu alguns bichinhos de pelúcia, em lugares quase visíveis, claro. – Vamos procurar os bichinhos? – incentivou divertido. – Onde será que foram se esconder? Quem encontrar algum, traz pra mim.

As crianças sorriram animadas e se espalharam pela sala. Harry sorriu consigo mesmo, feliz por estar fazendo um bom trabalho. Mas algo lhe chamou a atenção. Léo estava sentado e emburrado. Olhava pra ele com um bico enorme.

Suspirando, pois já devia saber a reação do filho, se engatinhou até onde o baixinho estava.

- O que foi Léo? Não quer brincar? – acariciou a cabecinha do garoto.

- Por que papai tem que brincar com eles? – disse soluçando, os olhinhos injuriados.

- Porque os papais deles não podem brincar com eles... Eles ficam sozinhos – sussurrou bem baixo, para as outras crianças não ouvirem. – Isso não é triste?

Léo fez que sim com a cabeça, passando as palmas das mãos nos olhos lacrimosos.

- Por isso papai está brincando com eles, pra eles não ficarem sozinhos – Léo o olhou nos olhos e sorriu concordando, o que fez Harry sorrir aliviado. – Agora, não vai brincar?

Léo abriu um largo sorriso, como quem esconde uma arte. Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado. Então, seu filho se levantou e foi direto ao puff vermelho, pegando de trás dele uma girafa que Harry tinha escondido. Voltou abraçado o bichinho e o estendeu para ele, o peito inchado de orgulho, pois foi o primeiro a achar.

- Danadinho – Harry brincou, fazendo cócegas no garoto.

Se lembrou de uma vez que o menino pegara a varinha de Finnigan e brincando, a quebrou em duas partes. Na época, não sabia como seu filho tinha encontrado a varinha, mas agora teve certeza. Léo era esperto e vivia espiando onde Seamus escondia as coisas para ele não pegar para brincar e acabar estragando, por isso sempre acabava milagrosamente com as mãozinhas em coisas que não podia mexer.

Uma das meninas se aproximou com outro bichinho, um urso e deu a ele, recebendo um monte de cócegas também. Depois foram os outros, um por um, sem dar preferência para ninguém.

Na hora do almoço, chamou a turminha e seguiu com o trenzinho até o pátio, os acomodando numa das mesas e os prendendo nas cadeirinhas para não caírem. Quando todos estavam sentadinhos, foi até a cozinha, buscar a comida, qual não foi a surpresa de ver ali, cozinhando, Vincent Crable.

- Olá Potter – cumprimentou educadamente, para mais espanto de Harry.

- Oi Crable... Não imaginava que te encontraria aqui.

- Senhor Black e Senhor Lupin me deram esse emprego, como eu não tinha como conseguir outro... – o mais incrível era que ele estava comunicativo.

- Oh! – Harry não sabia o que dizer, mas sabia como seus padrinhos tinham um coração grande. – E Goyle? – tentou puxar assunto e se socializar com o ex-sonserino, enquanto esperava os pratinhos das crianças.

- Morreu na guerra... – Crable deu de ombros.

Harry ficou ainda mais chocado. – Sinto muito... Eu não sabia...

Realmente não sabia de muita coisa, foi uma guerra horrível para todos, tiveram perdas estrondosas, mas não chegou a saber quem se foram. Os únicos que soube que estavam vivos foram os melhores amigos, os padrinhos, fora a surpresa de saber que Sírius não havia perecido no Véu por completo. E soube da morte de Percy Weasley e Padma Patil, fora os pais de Hermione e de Dean. Dos que não tinha contato na Grifinória, não chegou a saber, logo, foi isolado por um ano, para se recuperar dos ferimentos, só recebendo a visita de Seamus e Sírius, que não lhe diziam muito sobre as conseqüências da guerra. Então, tivera de viajar para outros países, o que o fez se afastar ainda mais dos que restaram.

- E quanto ao... – Harry pensou melhor e balançou a cabeça, não, melhor não saber nada sobre ele.

- Draco Malfoy? – Crable o encarou sem expressão, enquanto lhe entregava a bandeja cheia de pratinhos.

- Bem... Sim... – ficou sem graça, era estranho perguntar sobre um rival. Não soube direito se o sonserino tinha aderido ao lado das Trevas ou da Ordem, estava ocupado demais em não morrer e matar Voldemort e salvar os amigos, mas ficou um pouco curioso em saber.

- Casou-se... Os pais morreram e ele cuida da fortuna da família. A gente ainda se fala às vezes, quando dá.

- Então ele está vivo... – Harry sorriu. – Foi bom conversar com você... Crable.

- Igualmente – e o grandalhão voltou a seus afazeres.

* * *

No fim do dia, quando as últimas crianças foram embora, Harry se juntou aos amigos, na grande sala. Sentou-se cuidadosamente num dos puffs, para não acordar Léo, adormecido em seu colo.

Notou que no meio da sala, deitados sobre uma coberta fofinha, estavam seis crianças dormindo. A maioria entre quatro e cinco anos. Quatro meninas e dois meninos.

- São nossos filhos... – Remus esclareceu, percebendo a pergunta que Harry queria fazer.

Harry piscou algumas vezes, surpreso. – De vocês?

- Sim – Sírius riu da cara do afilhado. – Adotamos... São órfãos da guerra.

Um grande e amoroso sorriso se formou nos lábios de Harry. Amava aqueles dois, pois eles eram tudo de bom nesse mundo. Não só pra ele, mas para todos que os conheciam melhor.

- Vocês realmente são os melhores.

- Só seguimos nossos corações Harry... – Lupin sorriu suavemente, mas ficou sério de repente. – Mudando de assunto, poderia nos dizer o que está acontecendo entre você e Seamus?

Harry ficou pálido, não esperava uma direta dessas.

- Por que? – Hermione se meteu na conversa, esquecendo dos três filhos, que aproveitando a deixa, passaram a detonar seu livro novo de medicina, riscando com caneta e amassando as páginas para fazerem dobraduras. – Vocês estão passando por momentos difíceis Harry?

- Na... Bem... – era constrangedor ter todos o fitando especulativamente.

Nessa hora, para alívio de Harry, o sininho da porta tocou anunciando que alguém chegara. Todos olharam para ver Ronald Weasley adentrando na sala. Ainda estava alto, talvez um pouco mais alto do que Harry se lembrava, o cabelo curto, arrepiado e bem vermelho.

Rony estancou no lugar com cara de assombro, o que levou a todos os presentes rirem, depois mudou para uma careta, torcendo o nariz em reprovação, para por fim, abrir um grande sorriso.

- Harry? – pestanejou, sem acreditar.

- Olá Rony... – disse num sorriso. – Estava com saudades!

- Eu também! – Rony se aproximou e abraçou o amigo dando tapinhas nas costas, tomando cuidado para não acordar o garotinho que dormia nos braços de Harry. – Quem é esse?

- Leonard... Meu filho – respondeu olhando para o pequeno, passando um polegar na bochecha redonda do filho.

- Ele é tão lindinho! – Gina suspirou, ainda encantada desde que soube, seguida por uma risadinha de Hermione, que também se apaixonara pelo garotinho de Harry.

- É uma graça Harry, parabéns! – Rony disse com sinceridade.

- Os seus também são.

Ao lembrar dos trigêmeos, todos prestaram atenção nos três foguinhos que rasgavam algumas páginas do livro. Nessa hora, Hermione soltou um rosnado e encarou os três pentelhos de cenho carregado.

- John, Jonny e Johnan! Vocês vão pra casa direto de castigo! – e segurando o braço dos três, para que não fugissem, saiu batendo o pé e chamando Rony. – Vamos Ronald! Seus filhos estão terríveis hoje!

- Tchau tio Harry! – gritaram em coro os pentelhos, mostrando três sorrisos idênticos, de orelha a orelha.

Harry e os padrinhos caíram na risada, enquanto Rony encolheu os ombros suspirando e se despedindo de todos, passando a caminhar desanimado atrás de Hermione e sendo imitado por uma sorridente Gina.

- Passa lá em casa Harry, estão todos sentindo sua falta – o ruivo convidou já da porta, antes de desaparecer atrás de sua esposa furiosa.

- Bem... Acho que já vou indo também – Harry sorriu aos padrinhos.

- Mas não pense que deixarei por isso... – Remus o encarou nos olhos, mostrando que levaria aquela conversa a fundo.

- OK! Vocês são como meus pais. Não poderei me livrar desse assunto certo? – disse desanimado, já alcançando a porta.

- Absolutamente certo! – mas para não manter esse ambiente desagradável, Lupin sorriu amorosamente. – Só quero sua felicidade Harry. Sírius e eu só desejamos que seja feliz.

- Eu sei...

Harry retribuiu o sorriso, afinal, nunca contestaria o amor que esses dois grandes homens possuíam no peito. Tanto, que para recompensar tanto sofrimento, abriram uma creche, adotaram seis crianças que nunca tinham visto na vida, deram emprego a Crable, a Hermione, a Gina e acima de tudo, o procuraram para saber como estava. Só tinha que se orgulhar deles.

* * *

Em casa, Harry tratou de colocar o filho na cama, tirando os sapatinhos e a blusa de frio, para que dormisse confortavelmente. Olhou as horas e eram quase nove da noite. Acariciou mais uma vez os cabelos de Léo e deu-lhe um beijo na testa, cobrindo-o e apagando as luzes e se retirando com cuidado, para não acorda-lo.

Quando desceu as escadas até a cozinha, encontrou Finnigan encostado no balcão que outrora colocara as compras.

- Boa noite... Como foi o treino? – Harry sorriu, chegando mais perto e lhe selando um beijo.

- O de sempre... – Seamus deu de ombros, mas o olhava desconfiado. – Onde esteve?

- Você nem imagina – Harry riu enquanto preparava algo para comerem. – Sírius e Remus vieram aqui e me propuseram um emprego.

- Que bom! – sorriu pela felicidade do outro. – Então, você vai trabalhar aonde?

- Eles abriram uma creche, posso trabalhar sem ficar longe do Léo – comentou ainda sorrindo, enquanto enchia um copo com suco de abóbora. – Eu estava cansado de ficar parado.

- Mas você poderia ter continuado como Auror, ninguém te impediu de seu serviço.

- E largar Léo? Novinho desse jeito? Oh não! Preferi assim, deixar de ser Auror.

- Deixasse com uma babá, sei lá...

Harry o encarou nos olhos, não gostando nada do modo como Seamus falava, mas ficou calado, mantendo um tenso silêncio. Não responderia algo tão seco como o que acabara de ouvir. Virou de costa e continuou com o que estava fazendo.

Percebendo, Seamus se aproximou e o tocou no rosto. – Ei, eu estou feliz que tenha um serviço.

- Eu sei... – Harry comentou, se desvencilhando do toque.

- Qual o problema Harry? – ficou irritado.

- Qual o _seu_ problema Finnigan? – retorquiu o encarando com raiva. – Por que trata o Léo assim? Ele sente... Eu sinto!

Seamus não respondeu, então, Harry sussurrou como se doesse. – É seu filho também...

- Quem garante? – atacou com desprezo na voz, mas um tapa o calou.

Enquanto o rosto de Seamus avermelhava e ardia, a mão de Harry tremia e formigava. Serrou os punhos, o olhar verde tão obscurecido como quando lutara contra Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte.

- Não me acuse Finnigan... Se não for seu, a culpa é mais sua do que minha... – sibilou entre dentes, tão baixo que quase não foi ouvido.

Seamus o abraçou com força, apertando contra si o corpo torneado do moreno e pedindo desculpas. Estavam tão tensos, que chegavam a tremer em contato.

- Sinto muito, mas é difícil Harry... – sussurrou ao ouvido do outro. – eu olho pra ele e não consigo ver nada de mim, só vejo você com os traços de algum outro qualquer...

Harry ainda mantinha os punhos serrados com tanta força, que suas juntas estavam brancas. Mesmo Seamus insistindo no abraço, não o abraçou de volta.

- Já havia dito isso antes, e repito... Se está com dúvida, por que não faz um exame? Vamos comprovar se é seu ou não... – Harry dizia tudo friamente.

- Mas eu quero acreditar que é meu, droga! – voltou a apertá-lo contra seu corpo.

- Se você tivesse um filho, eu o aceitaria sem me importar de quem era... Mas você não consegue não é? Não tem certeza e assim mesmo o ignora... – empurrou bruscamente para se livrar do abraço, mas continuou o encarando nos olhos. – Você está distante por causa disso... Cansei Finnigan. Quero um tempo...

- Como? – ficou chocado, esperaria tudo, menos isso.

- Terminamos! – Harry virou as costas e subiu as escadas, ignorando o chamado de Finnigan.

Trancou a porta com raiva, já estava cansado disso, seu filho não merecia ser ignorado, não tinha culpa. Os únicos culpados eram eles.

Caminhou devagar até a cama e pousou os olhos no pequeno corpo que descansava na cama juvenil, feita rente ao chão, para evitar quedas. Sentou-se no carpete e passou a acariciar as mechas negras, tão lisas e finas que pareciam plumas, mas sempre arrepiadas e sem corte. Depositou alguns beijinhos naquela cabecinha enquanto liberava as lágrimas contidas fazia tempo. E deixou se levar na tristeza e culpa, confortado pelo perfume de seu bebê.

* * *

N/A: Aqui está mais um capítulo e espero que tenham gostado desse também. Deixem reviews, por favor! É bom saber o que estão achando.

Agradecimentos a: **Sora Black**, **Gabi Potter-Malfoy** e **Ma-Chan2** – obrigada por lerem e espero que acompanhem sempre! **Sofiah Black** e **Polarres** – acho que nem o Harry está gostando muito do Finnigan neh? E no próximo capítulo tem Draco aparecendo. Bjos a todas! Suas palavras me incentivam muito! Obrigada!


	3. Que Loiro é Esse?

**Título: Caminho do Coração

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3 – Que loiro é esse?**

Harry terminava de arrumar suas coisas e a de Léo dentro de seu malão. Olhou ao garotinho sentado na cama e o olhando interessado.

- Onde vamos papai? – sorriu meigo.

- Vamos para uma outra casa – Harry sorriu de volta.

Pegando uma capa de criança, o ajudou a vestir encobrindo o pequeno corpo e a cabeça, deixando apenas o rostinho de fora. Carregou-o enquanto encantava a mala para diminuir seu tamanho guardando no bolso do casaco. Descendo as escadas, encontrou Seamus encostado na lareira e o olhando com angústia.

Harry suspirou e se aproximou com um vago sorriso. – Já vamos indo.

- Harry olha...

- Tudo bem Seamus, eu também sinto muito por ontem. E a gente sabe que não gostamos um do outro do jeito que a gente pensou que seria. Estamos livres agora e podemos encontrar alguém especial...

- Você é especial Harry... – sussurrou arrependido.

- Se é pra ficarmos juntos nós ficaremos... Mas por enquanto, vamos dar um tempo ok?

Harry se limitou em apenas abraçá-lo, como bons amigos que eram.

Finnigan retribuiu o gesto e beijou a cabecinha de Léo se despedindo. – Tchau garotão...

Léo ficou apenas o encarando, meio emburrado, depois enfiou o rostinho no pescoço de Harry. Foi então que Seamus percebeu o quanto tinha se afastado dos dois, mais do menino do que de Harry. Se afastou ao longo desses três anos, quando decidiram morarem juntos por causa do filho. Depois que o menino nasceu, a euforia sumiu de seu coração ao perceber, ou achar que percebia, não tinha muita certeza, que Léo não se parecia muito com ele. E agora, quando sabia que iam se separar veio o arrependimento e a louca vontade de cuidar e chamar aquele pingo de gente, como sendo seu filho.

Vendo-os partir, sentiu-se vazio. Agora compreendia a frase trouxa que diz 'só se dá valor depois que se perde'.

Negou com a cabeça, dando um sorriso de determinação. Não, teria Harry de volta e o menino também, o erro foi somente seu, tendo em vista que o moreno agüentou esses tortuosos três anos praticamente sozinho e cuidando do filho, para impedir que o antes considerado bom relacionamento entre eles perdurasse. Como Harry havia lhe dito, não importava de quem fosse, o que importava era que estavam juntos e se amavam. Repararia seu erro e passaria a dar mais valor e atenção à família que tinha.

* * *

Sírius seguiu até a porta da creche com um bocejo, logo que ouviu a campainha dar um leve toque de sino, coisa feita por Remus, para não acordar seus filhos ou assustá-los quando alguém viesse visitá-los. Olhou as horas e viu que ainda eram seis e meia da manhã, ninguém costumava vir esse horário.

Arregaçou a porta e deu de cara com o afilhado, que carregava um empacotado garotinho adormecido.

- Harry? – ficou surpreso, mas logo se recuperou, tendo no rosto a preocupação e abrindo passagem para que entrasse e saísse do frio matinal que fazia lá fora.

Harry passou por ele um pouco constrangido. Não tinha para onde ir por enquanto, mas ainda era cedo e poderia arrumar um apartamento para ficarem.

- Desculpa te incomodar esse horário...

- Que nada Harry! – Sírius abanou a mão excluindo qualquer possibilidade de desculpas. – O que Finnigan te fez? – foi direto.

- Bem... – pensou por um momento, não havia sido nada de mais, era o de sempre, mas ontem, não estava mais com paciência para agüentar. – A gente terminou e eu não tinha pra onde ir. Aquela casa foi fornecida pelo clube de Quadribol e então, não me senti bem continuar ali. Não é _minha_ casa entende...

- Sei... – Sírius parecia espantado.

- Algo errado? - Harry perguntou, vendo o espanto no rosto do padrinho. – Se quiser eu... – apontou para a porta.

- Não! Claro que não! Pode ficar aqui Harry, se você não ficar, eu iria forçar para que ficasse. É que só agora, eu estou vendo aquilo que meu Aluado estava falando.

- E o que seria? – Harry perguntou curioso, enquanto acomodava Léo no sofá.

- Que faz tempo que você e o Finnigan estavam tendo problemas.

- Ah! Isso... – Harry sorriu com tristeza. – Pelo jeito estava bem na cara então... Mas, deixa isso pra lá, eu vim aqui pra deixar o Léo aos cuidados de vocês enquanto, se não se importar, eu procuro um apartamento.

- Claro Harry! – Sírius voltou a sorrir com alegria. – Se quiser pode morar conosco. No fundo da creche, é a nossa casa, Remus deve estar lá, preparando o café da manhã. Vamos.

E sem esperar por resposta, passou um braço pelo ombro do afilhado, que voltou a carregar Léo e o conduziu a um corredor na lateral da creche, que dava em uma única porta.

Entraram e derem na cozinha, Remus, como dito, estava ali, fritando ovos.

- Bom dia Harry! – o homem lhe sorriu com gentileza.

- Bom dia... – retribuiu o sorriso.

- Amor, leva Léo pro quarto e o coloque na cama para que possa dormir mais confortável assim como deixa Harry mais sossegado também – Remus pediu com voz calma para Sírius.

Harry sorriu, nunca tratou Seamus dessa forma e o outro também nunca o tratara assim, e vendo isso, era até bonitinho. Dava vontade ter uma vida assim também...

Sírius prontamente carregou Léo, dando uma piscadela para Harry. – Vou colocá-lo na cama.

- Certo – Harry se acomodou na cadeira vendo o padrinho desaparecer pela porta da cozinha e ficando sozinho com Lupin.

Remus acabou de preparar o café, dispondo os pratos sobre a mesa, incluindo um na frente de Harry. Acomodou-se na cadeira do outro lado da mesa e o encarou com seriedade, mas brandura.

- Não acha melhor conversar sobre isso Harry?

O ex-grifinório pensou um pouco, tentando afastar a tristeza e o sentimento de culpa que carregava nesses três anos. – O que quer saber?

- Por que você e Finnigan não estão se dando bem? É estranho, sendo que nos três anos de namoro, vocês praticamente se divertiam como bons amigos e namoravam como dois pombinhos apaixonados. Para depois, nesses últimos três anos, você viver sozinho, cuidando do filho de vocês e ele, enfiado além da conta naquele time.

- Como soube desses últimos três anos? Eu não estava na Inglaterra, só voltei uma semana atrás... – o olhou com desconfiança, mas sem se aborrecer com isso.

- Tenho um mapa, criado por seu pai. Eu o encontrei depois que você se mudou para a França com Finnigan. Foi uma surpresa, mas lá estava o mapa, escondido atrás de uma foto nossa de escola. – retirou um pergaminho pequeno e amarelado do bolso e o entregou a Harry.

O moreno o analisou com interesse, era um mapa parecido com aquele que ganhara quando estudava em Hogwarts. Viu o nome de Finnigan localizado no estádio de Quadribol, depois viu o seu próprio nome, na casa de Sírius, ao lado do nome de Remus e perto deles, praticamente num dos quartos, estava o nome de Sírius e o de Léo.

- É por isso que sabia que meu relacionamento não está muito bem? – Remus afirmou com a cabeça. – E foi por isso que soube que voltei e onde eu estava morando? – outro afirmar de cabeça.

Harry sorriu e devolveu o mapa, mas Lupin não o aceitou de volta, simplesmente segurou o mapa com as mãos de Harry e o empurrou de volta ao afilhado.

- É seu Harry, foi feito por James, acho que para proteger aqueles que amava. Por isso, mostram todos aqueles que estão relacionados a você e a quem você se importa de coração. Se você perceber bem, os nomes em vermelho sangue, é o que você mais ama, depois tem os nomes em cor preta e marrom, sendo seus amigos mais próximos e aqueles que você simplesmente se importa.

Harry voltou a olhar no mapa e constatou que o nome de Léo estava em vermelho sangue, os de Remus, Sírius e seus seis filhos, Hermione, Rony e os trigêmeos, a família Weasley inteira e Seamus demarcados em preto. Depois em marrom vinha Dino, Neville, alguns ex-alunos da grifinória e até Dumbledore, McGonagall e Snape, neste último se assustou consideravelmente, nem mesmo ele próprio sabia que se importava com seu ex-professor de poções. E, lá estava um outro nome também, não muito longe de onde estava. Também ficou chocado por ter aquele nome ali.

- Harry? – Remus tocou em sua mão, o tirando do transe.

- Sim? – piscou algumas vezes.

- Tudo bem?

- Sim, claro... – sorriu.

- Então, agora pode me dizer o que está acontecendo com a sua felicidade?

O sorriso de Harry desapareceu e ficou um pouco tenso. Respirou fundo, buscando na memória o que aconteceu à um pouco mais de três anos atrás, mas o telefone tocou, o desconcertando e encarou Remus, igualmente assustado.

Ouviram Sírius atender no outro cômodo, certamente na sala. Conversou um pouco e desligou, aparecendo na porta da cozinha instantes depois, com uma cara de poucos amigos e extremamente preocupado.

- Quem era, amor? – Remus perguntou ainda mais assustado. Depois do fim da guerra, Sírius nunca mais fez uma cara igual.

- Era do Ministério, estão nos expulsando daqui...

- Como? – perguntaram Remus e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

- Não entendi direito, parece que esta propriedade está sendo penhorada ou algo do gênero – tentou esclarecer, mas nervoso como estava, não adiantou muito.

Remus levantou num salto e buscou seu casaco, carteira e chaves. – Fique aqui e cuide de tudo, amor, eu vou para o Ministério agora. Harry, você vem comigo.

* * *

Chegaram no Ministério em pouco tempo e já adentraram pelos corredores do prédio, não precisaram andar muito, pois Rony os aguardava encostado na parede de um dos corredores. Ao vê-los, se aproximou rapidamente.

- Que bom que é você Remus! – disse em alívio, estava torcendo para não ser o estourado do Sírius. – Harry...

- Olá Rony... – tornou o cumprimento.

- O que está acontecendo? – Remus perguntou um pouco aflito.

- Como eu trabalho na parte de bens ilegais, soube que a casa que estão com vocês, doada pelo falecido senhor Burnn, está sendo penhorada e vai a leilão hoje por ser propriedade de um condenado Comensal da Morte. Todos os bens do senhor Burnn foram confiscados – Rony esclareceu.

- Que absurdo! O falecido senhor Burnn não era um Comensal, principalmente porque o pobre velhinho morreu com mais de cem anos, cego, quase surdo e numa cadeira de rodas. E todos sabem que ele tinha um bom coração. Nos doou a casa para abrirmos a creche, doou um galpão para uma organização filantrópica bruxa em favor às vítimas da guerra, doou também milhares de galeões a instituição do St. Mungus...

- Lupin... – Rony tentou acalmá-lo. – Sabemos disso, mas a filha e o genro dele eram Comensais e foram julgados legalmente no Ministério. Como o senhor Burnn não assinou nada para passar a propriedade no nome de vocês, é como se pertencesse ainda à herança da família, assim como o galpão e uma casa que ele também ofereceu aos desabrigados da guerra. Tudo vai à leilão.

- E como podemos adquirir a propriedade? – Harry se intrometeu. – Podemos arrematá-la em leilão, não podemos?

- Se vocês tiverem o dinheiro... – Rony confirmou.

- Ótimo, a gente compra – Harry sorriu a Remus.

Rony torceu o nariz. – Sei que você é rico, herdeiro dos Potters, mas a casa, não é daquele tamanho da creche, eu vi no mapa, ela é cerca de uns trezentos mil metros quadrados de terreno, ou seja, toda a parte verde que fica ao fundo da cidade. Como uma área verde preservada e intocada. O preço, meu caro, começará bem alto, e tenho quase certeza de que dificilmente alguém vai querer comprá-la.

- Então, não tenho como... Adquirir para meus padrinhos? – Harry decepcionou-se consideravelmente.

- Nem que gastasse até o último galeão de sua herança... – Rony balançou a cabeça.

- Tudo bem crianças... – Remus sorriu debilmente. – Acharemos outro lugar para a creche, não se preocupem.

Harry ia falar algo, mas um barulho chamou a atenção de todos ali. Virou a cabeça na direção do burburinho e ficou estático.

Um homem loiro, com seus um e oitenta e cinco de altura, caminhava elegante pelo corredor. Os cabelos reluzentes e longos, presos numa presilha com a franja a cair sobre o olho direito. Vestia-se com seda negra ricamente bordada com fios de prata, uma capa com gola de pele de leopardo jogada sobre os ombros largos se abria a seu redor dominando todo o espaço a sua volta, farfalhando e deslizando atrás de seu caminhar.

Atrás de si, vinham cerca de cinco homens vestidos de terno e capas, certamente da alta sociedade, mas incomparáveis ao que vinha na frente, muito mais atraente e de presença dominante. O que mais chamava a atenção, eram os olhos, levemente lânguidos, e a postura. Estava com a cabeça erguida, mas não arrogante. O homem mostrava seriedade e compreensão em suas feições. E também não parecia esnobe, pelo contrário, caminhava à frente pela pressa, dava para perceber que estava um pouco nervoso com algo, e queria esclarecer o quanto antes. E os que o seguiam, não o seguiam como serviçais, mas como amigos de negócios. Eram eles que estavam conversando, falando injuriados com o loiro à frente, como se pedissem que tomasse alguma providencia por eles.

Harry custou a notar que estava de queixo caído, quase babando. Fechou a boca quando o suposto homem se aproximou, não apenas marcando presença com seu físico e sua compostura, mas com seu perfume também, que adentrou as narinas de Potter e se instalou no cérebro. Agora dificilmente esqueceria daquele cheiro e principalmente de _quem_ era aquele cheiro.

Piscou confuso, notando ser Draco Malfoy. Ao longe, ele aparentava um pouco com Lucius Malfoy, mas era bem mais alto e de cabelos um pouco mais curtos, chegando até os ombros, e de feições definidas e suaves. Era estranho vê-lo assim, tão másculo, diferente da última vez que o vira, quando estudavam em Hogwarts, com resquícios de criança nas faces.

Seus olhos estavam cravados na última porta do corredor, a qual, por coincidência, foi aberta pelo seu ocupante, que estava preste a sair, mas deteve-se assombrado. Era Fudge. Com cara de pavor, tentou fechar a porta o mais rápido possível, antes que o loiro o alcançasse.

Se fosse Lucius Malfoy, certamente vestiria um semblante de escárnio, torcendo os lábios com desprezo e pararia a alguns metros da porta, olhando de esguelha a seus serviçais, como se os mandassem tomarem as devidas providências. Porém, para espanto de todos ali, não se tratava de Lucius, e sim de Draco Malfoy.

Antes da porta ser fechada, o loiro meteu o pé na madeira, impedindo esse ato infame contra sua pessoa, e empurrou com força contra o ministro que tentava em vão mantê-la sob controle, mas falhando, só vendo a maçaneta ser cravada na parede com um alto estrondo que tremeu todo o prédio e fizeram um monte de cabeças curiosas aparecerem para ver a cena.

Fudge encarou com olhos esbugalhados o homem que estava agora de braços cruzados e encostado no batente da porta, o olhar furioso para si. Engoliu em seco várias vezes, tentando encontrar a voz que entalou na garganta.

- Pretendia bater a porta na minha cara? Além de não resolver o problema que você e sua equipe de incompetentes fizeram? – falou em tom baixo e mortal.

- O-o que devo a honra de sua visita, senhor Malfoy? – sorriu como um demente, esfregando as mãos uma na outra para disfarçar o nervosismo e a tremedeira.

- Está se fazendo de tonto? – o loiro estreitou os olhos.

- Ah! Sim, perdoe-me, eu me recordo! – corrigiu quase gaguejando. – Gostaria de se sentar? Um cafezinho?

- Espero que não faça perder meu tempo de bobeira, Fudge... – estava começando a se irritar perigosamente. - Retirou a penhora?

- Bem, não é permitido, sendo que o galpão é de propriedade da família Burnn e foram totalmente confiscadas, se quiser, terá de arremata-la no leilão. – desembuchou de uma vez e quase sorriu se sentindo no controle da situação.

Draco estendeu a mão a um de seus colegas, que lhe entregou um grosso livro de capa escura. Equilibrando o livro numa das mãos e com a outra abriu em uma página já demarcada, olhou de soslaio para o ministro e leu alto, para quem quisesse ouvir:

- Segundo a lei de número 35487/155 dos direitos físicos e judiciários das normas de desenvolvimento e cidadania bruxa da Inglaterra. Qualquer entidade filantrópica governamental ou não governamental, consideradas estas organizações públicas sem fins lucrativos, apenas donatários... – fez uma pausa, voltando a encarar o ministro. – É vetada a confiscação de seus patrimônios que pertencem ao público beneficiário e não privativo de seus organizadores e sócios.

Fudge ficou pálido. – Mas isso não incluem bens de família...

- Andou devorando tudo Fudge, menos o seu trabalho? – e atirou o livro no ministro, agora parecendo bem menor do que todos ali. – Foi uma doação do senhor Burnn. Não há direito algum de confiscar a propriedade que pertence a seus beneficiários, ou seja, às vitimas da guerra. Nossa instituição é filantrópica. Qual parte disso você ainda não entendeu?

- Va-vamos resolver esse transtorno imediatamente, senhor Malfoy – disse humilde, abaixando a cabeça. – Perdoe-nos por esse inconveniente.

- Espero que sim.

Todos os magnatas comemoraram apertando as mãos e se abraçando. Principalmente agradecendo a Draco Malfoy.

O loiro olhou entre os sócios eufóricos e avistou, encostado na parede, o inconfundível moreno de olhos verdes.

Harry Potter estava mais alto, de corpo proporcional, vestia calça jeans marinho agarrada ao quadril e às coxas firmes, camiseta branca, também justa e jaqueta jeans da mesma cor da calça. Uma corrente estava passada pelo cós da calça, como se fosse um cinto, com uma das pontas penduradas ao longo da perna direita. Os cabelos continuavam os mesmos, aquela zona de fios negros, porém, um pouco mais compridos, chegando a cobrir as orelhas e despontadas atrás, tampando o pescoço. E, não usava óculos, o que permitia melhor impacto aos olhos verdes, delineados por cílios escuros.

Harry reparou que o outro estava o encarando, e desviou o olhar para o chão, sem saber qual a reação seguinte de seu antigo rival de escola.

Draco sorriu um pouco, nisso, o ex-grifinório não havia mudado. Se despediu dos demais e caminhou até os três amigos. Rony e Remus ainda conversavam, tentando achar uma solução ao inesperado problema.

- Quanto tempo Potter, Lupin, Weasley... – cumprimentou cada um deles em um aperto de mão.

- Malfoy – Harry e Rony responderam ao cumprimento da mesma forma.

- Olá Malfoy, faz tempo que não o vejo – sorriu Lupin.

- Vou dar uma passadinha lá no Pimpolhos mais tarde pra conversarmos.

- Claro! Se eu não estiver, que é bem capaz, com esse rolo todo, Sírius e Harry estarão – Remus voltou a sorrir.

- Algum problema que eu possa ajudar? – perguntou com real interesse.

- Só um problema com o estabelecimento... – dessa vez, Lupin ficou um pouco decepcionado. – Preciso procurar um outro lugar para a creche ainda hoje.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha sem entender, então, como que pegando a informação no ar, perguntou. – Era do senhor Burnn?

- Sim...

Draco sorriu e girando nos calcanhares, caminhou novamente em direção à sala de Fudge, que acabava de consertar sua porta. Ao ver o loiro, ficou novamente tenso.

Harry ficou olhando a Draco, ainda abobado de vê-lo tão mudado, não era em nada aquele adolescente encrenqueiro e arrogante, que vivia importunando sua vida e a de seus amigos. Ele estava mais amigável e sério, e não debochado como era antes. Isso era um tanto surpreendente.

Viu o loiro voltar depois de cinco minutos.

- Resolvido o seu problema – Draco sorriu estendendo um documento a Lupin. – É só assinar junto com Black.

- Mas como? – ficou surpreso.

- Eu arrematei a venda, é de vocês em definitivo.

- Mas é muito dinheiro! Não posso aceitar – se negou prontamente.

Draco analisou o ex-professor de DCAT e sabia que ele, assim como Black e Potter, tinham orgulho, para não causar constrangimentos, resolveu negociar uma alternativa para todos.

- Pois bem, ainda não paguei, então, faremos uma sociedade. Senhores Black e Lupin darão um terço da quantia, enquanto Harry Potter dará mais um terço e eu cobrirei o restante da parcela. Todos darão quantias iguais e seremos uma sociedade da creche Magia dos Pimpolhos. Acertado?

Lupin pareceu pensar um pouco, mas logo abriu um sorriso. – Será um prazer! – e estendeu o documento a Malfoy. – Por favor, assine primeiro.

Draco conjurou uma pena auto-tinteiro e assinou, entregando a Potter, que também assinou. Quando foi a vez de Remus, este apenas guardou o documento com cuidado.

- Assinarei em casa, junto com Sírius – esclareceu com um tímido sorriso.

- Bem, tenho que ir. Estou atrasado para uma reunião. Até mais tarde – Draco se despediu com um leve aceno de cabeça e em pouco tempo, sumiu pelo corredor por onde viera.

Harry ficou um tempo olhando ao final do corredor, até que foi cutucado por Remus.

- Tudo bem aí Harry? – sorriu, achando divertido a cara de incredulidade do afilhado.

- Claro! – sorriu, mas logo deixou que o assombro tomasse suas feições. – Era mesmo Malfoy?

Remus gargalhou com gosto. Passou um braço pelos ombros do moreno o fazendo andar e acenou com a mão, se despedindo de Rony, que também rindo, seguia para sua sala.

Não falaram mais durante o caminho de volta, Harry com cara tachada, ainda se negando a acreditar, enquanto Remus mantinha um sorriso divertido no rosto. Seria interessante ver o relacionamento dos dois, depois de tanto tempo sem se verem.

* * *

N/A: mais um capítulo! Espero que tenham apreciado o loiro, assim como o Harry apreciou hehehe )

Agradecimentos a: **Srta. Kinomoto** – pois é, o Harry é meio cabeçudo e não tem idéia de quem seja o pai, e espero que tenha gostado da aparição do Draco, bjus! **Sofiah Black** – bem, essa foi a aparição do Draco, pelo menos o Harry gostou hehe ). **Sy.P** – Olá! Fico contente que esteja gostando dessa fic! Espero que acompanhe sempre que puder! Bjus! **Nicolle Snape** – o Draco já apareceu, só vai faltar eles ficarem juntos hihi ). **Marinacriss** – oba! Que bom que está gostando, espero que tenha gostado desse cap também! Abraços a todas que me mandaram reviews! Obrigada!

E até o próximo capítulo!


	4. Pequeno Anjo

**Título: Caminho do Coração

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4 – Pequeno Anjo**

Harry estava sentado num puff, enquanto as crianças, dispostas uma do lado da outra no sofá, terminavam de assistir o desenho que colocara depois do lanche da tarde. Estava com um braço apoiado no sofá das crianças e a cabeça descansando em sua mão, enquanto folheava uma revista aberta sobre o colo para passar o tempo, sem prestar atenção no que estava nas páginas.

Sua cabeça girava em torno do ex-aluno de escola, que vira hoje pela manhã. Olhou as horas e notou ser quase sete da noite, horário em que as crianças iam embora. Malfoy havia falado que passaria lá na creche à tarde, mas já era noite e nenhum sinal do loiro. Certamente ficara preso no trabalho.

O desenho terminou exatamente como programado e tratou de ajudar os pequenos, agora tranqüilos e sonolentos, a vestirem as capas de frio. Ajoelhou e chamando um por um, colocou os casacos neles, arrumando para não embolar a roupa, deixando-os mais confortáveis e protegidos.

- Hora de formar o trenzinho – avisou calmamente e estendeu a mão a Léo, o primeiro da fila, os levando para a sala principal.

Momentos depois, os pais começaram a chegar e a levar os filhos, assim como os que eram entregues em suas casas também partiram. Meia hora depois, só estavam os que ali trabalhavam e seus respectivos filhos, brincando com alguma coisa.

Com um suspiro, que para Remus pareceu de decepção, Harry se acomodou numa poltrona e apoiou o cotovelo na perna, apoiando o queixo na palma da mão e passou a contemplar o filho, que desenhava numa mesinha a sua frente.

Hermione estava na sala da enfermaria, tratando de guardar as coisas, pois alguns alunos haviam se machucado enquanto brincavam correndo pelo jardim. Sírius estava na cozinha conversando com Crable e o ajudando na lista de compras. Os trigêmeos estavam no jardim, jogando alguns brinquedos que encharcavam, dentro da piscina, rindo ao vê-los afundando.

- Cansado Harry? – Remus sorriu, ajudando Gina a recolher os últimos brinquedos espalhados.

- Um pouco... Apesar de que hoje era dia de assistir desenho, então foi mais tranqüilo. – o afilhado respondeu, retribuindo o sorriso, não tão entusiasmado como de costume.

O sino da porta tocou e Harry ergueu prontamente a cabeça, para depois encolher os ombros e acenar a Rony, que entrava.

- Credo Harry, até parece que não gostou de me ver... – o ruivo cutucou, fingindo ofendido.

- Não é isso Rony – se defendeu, um pouco constrangido.

Lupin riu. – É que o Harry está esperando certo alguém que ficou de passar aqui hoje à tarde e até agora não chegou.

- Não é verdade! – o moreno negou prontamente e ficou corado, não acreditando que Remus o estava jogando numa situação comprometedora.

Imagina só, esperando aquele ex-sonserino! Como se ele fosse tão importante. O que os outros iriam pensar? Nunca esperou por ele antes, pra falar a verdade, chegava a rezar para não cruzar com ele em cada troca de sala, quando tinha a graça divina de não ter aula com a turma dele. E não seria agora que ficaria o esperando. Além de que não era com ele, Harry Potter, que Draco Malfoy queria conversar, e sim com seus amados padrinhos.

Pensando melhor... O que andou fazendo nessas últimas horas, a não ser, ficar impaciente, distraído e de vez em quando olhando as horas? Oh! Não podia ser! Sacudiu a cabeça tentando negar a si mesmo que o estava esperando. Mas o que podia fazer? Ele havia mudado da água pro vinho! Havia esquecido que Malfoy existia, só se lembrou dele quando se deparou com Crable na cozinha, ontem. E ficou curioso em saber sobre o antigo rival. E depois que o viu no Ministério... Bem, foi um choque, tinha de admitir.

Gina, Rony e Remus riam da cara de Harry, o moreno ficara estranho com a menção de Lupin, agora estava travando uma batalha consigo mesmo, e fazendo caretas, hora de espanto, hora de confuso, depois de repulsa ou de incredulidade, o que era cômico.

- Harry, eu estava brincando – esclareceu Remus, com um largo sorriso de divertimento e fez cara de surpreso e curioso. – Ou é verdade?

O ex-grifinório abriu a boca para contestar, ou se defender, ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas não conseguia pronunciar nada.

- Quem o Harry está esperando? – Gina perguntou curiosa.

- É Harry. Diz aí, quem você está esperando? – Rony perguntou cínico, abrindo um sorriso malévolo. Sabia muito bem de quem Remus estava falando, pois estivera com eles no Ministério, mas queria provocar e ouvir da boca do melhor amigo, o nome.

- Harry está esperando alguém? – viera a voz de Hermione, que adentrava a sala nesse momento, arrastando seus três filhos e seguido de Sírius.

- Harry tem um encontro? – perguntou animadamente o animago, ao ouvir a pergunta de Hermione.

Harry fechou a boca e ficou mudo, encarando feio Remus e Rony. Cruzou os braços e se afundou na poltrona, se negando falar algo mais e se enrascar de vez, visto que o amigo e o padrinho estavam doidos para se divertir a sua custa.

Remus não se deu por vencido, sorriu piscando para o afilhado e esclareceu. – É que Harry reviu um certo ex-sonserino loiro hoje pela manhã, e que quase não o reconheceu. E esse alguém disse que passaria aqui.

Todos pegaram no ar e encarando o emburrado e constrangido moreno de olhos verdes, disseram em coro, junto com o tilintar de sino.

- Draco Malfoy!

- Eu mesmo... - todas as cabeças viraram para a porta, onde, parado na soleira, estava um impressionado loiro de olhos azuis-prateados.

Harry abriu ainda mais os olhos, descruzando os braços e tombando o corpo para um lado, pois a turma estava na frente da porta, tampando sua visão. Não resistiu, e seu queixo voltou a cair.

Draco vestia uma calça de couro preta, coturno e casaco da mesma cor, que encobria sua camisa de tom azul turquesa até a altura das coxas. Totalmente oposto de sua roupa social que o vira pela manhã, mas igualmente marcante e... Maravilhoso. Em seus braços de encontro a seu tórax, havia um pequeno garotinho, tão louro quanto Malfoy, que lhe manchava as vestes escuras, pois vestia uma capa feita de soft salmão bebê, que parecia algodão de tão fofinho, com dois pompons pendurados na pontinha do corro, caído nas costas. Draco lhe pareceu mais lindo e carinhoso que nunca, com o pequeno embalado em seus braços, a cabecinha apoiada em seu ombro largo, os bracinhos frouxamente a envolver seu pescoço e os pezinhos calçados com botinas brancas penduradas. Voltou a ficar sóbrio e fechou a boca se recriminando. Aquele era Malfoy! Quis bater na própria cabeça, mas apenas se endireitou na poltrona, se escondendo atrás de seus amigos e suspirando nervoso. Conseguiu babar duas vezes no mesmo dia e pela mesma pessoa. Era lamentável!

Desculpa a demora, mas eu tive que esperar alguns exames e demorou mais que o esperado – Draco sorriu.

Entrou de vez na sala e cumprimentou a todos, os homens com um abraço. Foi até estranho ver Rony retribuindo com um sorriso, sem qualquer tipo de ressentimento dos tempos de escola. Depois Remus.

Sírius deu-lhe tapinhas no braço. - Pensei que não viria mais nos visitar.

- Andei ocupado com a empresa e o hospital – se desculpo.

Gina corou quando recebeu um beijo na face e acariciava a cabecinha do menino. – Olá Malfoy...

Na vez de Hermione ela suspirou e encarou o garotinho. – Fazia tempo que eu não via esse menino... Como ele está?

- Melhor, mas ainda visitando a pediatria – sorriu pra ela.

Quando foi a vez de cumprimentar Harry, este se levantou da poltrona, voltando a se sentir intimidado pela altura do loiro, alguns centímetros mais alto que ele. Abraçaram-se um pouco estranhos e se separaram.

Seus olhos verdes caíram ao garotinho louro e sem perceber, abriu um doce sorriso de encantamento. – É seu filho?

Draco sorriu, ao ver o moreno todo derretido por seu pequeno. – Sim, este é Merriett Malfoy, mas pode chamá-lo de Mett.

- Nome suave. Combina com ele, que parece um anjinho... Posso carregá-lo? – pediu um pouco envergonhado.

Draco entregou o menino aos braços de Harry, que o embalou com suavidade, vendo o garotinho abrir os olhos, um pouco assustado, mas se acalmar em seguida, ao ser aconchegado cuidadosamente ao corpo do moreno. Era realmente um Malfoy, rosto suave e olhos azuis-prateados como o do pai, Harry constatou, passando o dedo na bochecha pálida do menino, e notou um pouco confuso, que ele não o fitava, apenas olhava para um ponto vago em algum lugar entre seu queixo e seu pescoço.

- Papa? – o pequeno chamou.

- Estou aqui – Draco sussurrou acariciando as costas do filho. – Este é Harry. – e pegando a mãozinha do filho, colocou de encontro a face do moreno.

Harry reteve a respiração, enquanto seus olhos arregalados enchiam de lágrimas, percebendo. – Ele não enxerga? – murmurou com voz trêmula.

- Desde que nasceu... – Draco confirmou.

Harry sentiu seu peito encolher e o sufocar. O garotinho era lindo, mas pálido e de olhar vago. Tocava seu rosto com interesse e sorriu com vergonha encolhendo o corpinho, quando ele beijou as pontinhas dos dedinhos que o tocava.

Olhou ao loiro, que o fitava com um sorriso. – Preciso conversar com Sírius e Remus. Poderia ficar com ele por um tempinho Potter?

- Claro! – sorriu ainda mais.

Draco concordou com um aceno de cabeça e olhou para baixo, onde três meninos idênticos se agarravam em suas pernas.

- Tio Draco! – e sorriram irresistivelmente inocentes.

- Comportaram-se? – Draco perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha duvidoso.

- Siiiiiiiiimm! – sorriram ainda mais.

- Nóis comeu direitinho! – disse John.

- E escovamos os dentes antes de dumir! – acrescentou Johnan.

- E não damos trabalho pra mamãe e pro papai! – terminou Jonny.

E os três riram ainda mais, quando viram a cara de brava de Hermione, que colocava as mãos na cintura, muito parecida com a senhora Molly Weasley.

- Mentindo! – ela rosnou. – Vão apanhar garotos! E não vai ter sobremesa!

Draco apenas riu e retirou do bolso interno do casaco, três pacotinhos de doces da DedosdeMel. Agachou para ficar da altura das crianças e entregou a cada um deles os pacotinhos.

- Esses são para comerem quando a mamãe deixar. Certo?

- Sim! – disseram os três abraçando-o e correram na direção de Rony, era mais sensato buscarem o pai, já que a mãe estava brava com eles.

Hermione encarou Draco com olhar nada amistoso. – Mimando meus filhos...

Depois, indicou com a cabeça para Rony em direção à porta. O ruivo a seguiu, levando os trigêmeos que deram tchauzinho com as mãos para Harry. Gina parou perto da porta, um pouco confusa se saia ou não, mas acabou por apenas acenar a todos, principalmente à Malfoy antes de sumir porta afora.

- Estaremos na cozinha Malfoy – avisou Remus antes de deixar o afilhado sozinho com o loiro e arrastar Black pelo braço.

- Ok. Logo irei ter com vocês sobre o assunto que vim tratar – concordou.

Harry ficou um pouco desconfiado com essa atitude de Lupin. Lembrava algo em seu último ano em Hogwarts.

Draco virou sua atenção ao outro garotinho que restou ali na sala. Sendo que os filhos de Sírius e Remus estavam dormindo no quartinho da soneca. Havia notado aquele menino desde quando entrou.

Léo pintava seu desenho muito entretido. Os fios negros a cair-lhe pela testa. Malfoy aproximou-se e observou o desenho. Um boneco rabiscado com traços no lugar dos braços e pernas e de cabelos preto e roupa vermelha, ao lado de um boneco menor de cor roxa e cabelo também preto. Um enorme sol marrom e uma casa verde.

- Que desenho bonito – comentou, tendo a atenção do garoto para si.

- Eu que fiz! – disse com orgulho.

- Estou vendo... Quem é esse? – apontou para o boneco maior.

- Esse é o papai – sorriu por ter alguém prestando atenção nele. – Eu... – e apontou para o boneco menor.

- E qual o seu nome? – Draco perguntou, ajeitando os fios rebeldes que caíam nos olhos do garotinho colocando para trás. Nem precisava perguntar quem era o pai, pois a semelhança era óbvia.

- Léo – e o encarou com os incríveis olhos verdes e soletrou. – Lê-o-naa-di.

Draco achou uma graça e riu, desviando os olhos para Harry, que também ria, observando a cena, sentado no sofá e carregado Mett.

- Leonard! – o loiro exclamou surpreso. – Que nome mais bonito!

O menino fez que sim com a cabeça. – Meu nome é beeem bonito. Papai me deu.

- Então Léo, você gosta de bala?

- Gosto! – abriu mais ainda os olhos. – Pirulito e chocolate também!

- Que sorte! Acho que eu tenho tudo isso. Você quer? – e mostrou um pacotinho.

Léo fez que sim com a cabeça, recebendo as guloseimas e sorriu para Draco. – Bigadu.

O loiro prestou mais atenção ao garoto, vendo que o olhar verde, era um pouco mais escuro do que o esmeralda de Harry, e com algumas chispas de um tom chumbo. O formato dos olhos, grandes e contornados por cílios negros, mas também eram ligeiramente caídos. Com um carinho na cabeleira negra do garotinho, Draco o deixou voltar ao desenho e se aproximou de Harry.

- Seu filho é encantador.

- Obrigado.

- Vou falar agora com Sírius e Remus – avisou o moreno, depois, segurando o rostinho de Mett deu-lhe um beijo na bochechinha. – Papai vai estar lá na cozinha, que fica aqui do lado, conversando. Se quiser algo pede pro Harry. Está bem?

- Tá bem – o menino sorriu.

Harry ficou um pouco tenso com a proximidade do loiro, para este falar com o filho, ao mesmo tempo em que se admirava com tanta preocupação e cuidado para com o garotinho louro. Observou o ex-sonserino seguir para a cozinha e sumir. Voltou seu olhar para o menino em seu colo e acariciou-lhe a ponta do narizinho empinado, recebendo uma risada.

- Vamos brincar?

O menino fez que sim e Harry o levou até a mesa onde Léo estava, sentando-o na cadeirinha e colocando em sua frente alguns blocos de encaixar. Segurou as mãos de Mett e as colocou sobre as peças.

- É pra montar – explicou, mostrando onde encaixava.

- Vou fazer uma casa – o loirinho sorriu.

- Quem é papai? – Léo olhava ao outro com interesse.

- Esse é Merriett, ou Mett. Ele é filho de Draco Malfoy, aquele moço bonito que falava com você. – depois, falou para o outro. – Mett, este do seu lado é meu filho, Léo.

O loirinho estendeu a mão e tocou ao outro garoto. – Vamos montar uma casa?

Léo largou os lápis e se sentou mais perto do outro menino. – Vamos.

- Não faça nada bruto Léo, ele é fraquinho – Harry teve de advertir o filho, vendo como ele era bem mais enérgico e carrancudo que o loirinho, muito delicado.

- Tá papai.

Harry ficou observando os dois brincarem. Olhou ao filho de Malfoy, de feições aristocrática, cabelos lisos, tão finos e platinados quanto o do pai, e os olhos, mesmo que imóveis, eram de um azul prateado impecável. Quando crescesse se tornaria muito belo.

Ficou imaginando quem era a mãe desse garotinho, certamente muito bonita como Malfoy também o era. Deveriam ser uma família perfeita.

* * *

Draco estava sentado no balcão da cozinha, bebericando um pouco de chá, feito por Remus.

- Diga Draco, o que o trouxe aqui? – perguntou Sírius, que também bebia seu chá.

- Além de vir vê-los, pois já faz uns quatro meses sem aparecer, eu queria conversar sobre Merriett.

- Está tudo bem com ele? – Remus se sentou perto de Sírius.

- Sim, ele recebeu alta do St. Mungus e como não posso largar a empresa no período da manhã, gostaria de matriculá-lo na creche.

- Claro! Nem precisa se preocupar. – Sírius sorriu-lhe. – Cuidaremos bem dele.

- Ah sim! Harry cuidará dele, pois ele cuida da turminha dos três aninhos. Essa é a idade do Mett não é? – Remus sorriu atrás da xícara.

Ele fará quatro em breve – ponderou um pouco, antes de perguntar. - Potter está trabalhando aqui?

- Sim, portanto, fique tranqüilo, ele adora crianças.

Malfoy sorriu pelo comentário. – Eu percebi. O filho dele também é muito fofinho. – mordeu o canto do lábio inferior. – Hum... Ele casou com Finnigan?

- Seamus Finnigan? – Sírius riu. – Que nada...

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Mas pelo que eu me lembre no último ano em Hogwarts, eles estavam namorando, e se dando muito bem.

Os olhos de Lupin brilharam divertidos. – Pois é, antes parecia, mas agora, eles não estavam se dando bem, terminaram o relacionamento. – deu uma espiada para o loiro, vendo a reação dele ao comentário, e logo desconversou propositalmente - Mas isso é assunto do Harry.

- Oh! Certo... – Malfoy voltou a prestar atenção no líquido quente em sua xícara.

Então,Harry realmente engajou um sério relacionamento com o irlandês... Não era de se estranhar, pois lembrava que no último ano escolar, não se rivalizaram mais, devido o moreno estar namorando, e ficava a maior parte do tempo agarrando e sendo agarrado por Finnigan.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta Malfoy? – Black o tirou dos pensamentos.

- Claro.

- Por que se rivalizavam tanto na escola?

- Não sei dizer com precisão, mas eu realmente me sentia mal perto de Potter. Ele era tudo aquilo que eu não entendia, e me dava nos nervos. – continuou olhando para sua xícara. – A facilidade dele ter amigos, de todos o elogiarem e bajularem, sei lá. Eu achava que ele não era tão perfeito assim. E queria provar isso.

- E agora? – Remus aproveitou o assunto.

- Na época eu era infantil e mimado, com conceitos distorcidos pela minha própria família, mas a partir do final do sexto ano, minha visão começou a mudar e abri meus horizontes. Mudei, como você mesmo me disse quando eu aderi à Ordem e fiz o possível para ajudar no que podia. Agora o vejo como aquele que deu tudo de si, mesmo achando que não possuía nada, para salvar os outros – fez uma pausa, refletindo o que ele próprio pensava disso tudo e concluiu. – E nesse exato momento, eu o vejo como um homem com muitas qualidades e defeitos, como qualquer outra pessoa, e que principalmente e simplesmente... Vive... Por aqueles que ele ama e por si mesmo. Coisa que antes ele não tinha, que era viver para si mesmo e não apenas pelos outros.

Sírius e Remus sorriram e concordaram.

- Você é um Malfoy, mas eu te respeito pelo que você é aqui dentro – e Black bateu ao peito de Draco, sobre o coração, antes de se levantar da cadeira e deixar a cozinha, com o pretexto de ir ver seus filhos e os colocar pra dormir.

Remus manteve o sorriso no rosto, achando que esse loiro era perfeito para certo alguém.

Olhando as horas, Draco se levantou. – Já está tarde, preciso ir e colocar Mett pra dormir também.

- Verdade... – Remus apenas concordou – Harry te acompanha até a porta, tenho que terminar por aqui, se não se importa.

- Tudo bem, até amanhã – se despediu de Lupin e seguiu para a sala.

Parou perto do sofá e ficou olhando o moreno, que carregava os dois garotinhos e os abraçava com carinho, vendo-os dormir tranqüilos em seu colo. De um lado, a cabecinha de negros cabelos rebeldes, do outro, a cabecinha de louros cabelos lisos.

O olhar verde se ergueu e o envolveu. Serenos e intensos como sempre foram, desde quando o viu pela primeira vez.

- Precisamos ir – Draco sussurrou, para não despertar os dois garotos.

Com cuidado, Harry passou Mett aos braços do loiro e o ajudou a acomodar o pequenino. Com a mão livre, cobriu a cabecinha loura com o gorro, deixando o rostinho de fora.

- Prontinho... – sussurrou num sorriso.

- Obrigado – o loiro voltou a sussurrar pra ele. – Boa noite Potter.

- Boa noite Malfoy – eles alcançaram a saída.

Draco olhou a Léo adormecido no colo de Harry e se inclinou depositando um pequeno beijo na bochecha do menino, sussurrando. – Boa noite Léo.

E piscou um olho para o moreno, antes de se encaminhar para a noite e sumir. Harry ficou parado na porta, com o filho nos braços e protegido do frio pela parte de vidro e sorriu. Draco realmente era carinhoso.

* * *

**N/A**: desculpem a demora em postar esse capítulo, mas estava sem tempo de escrever e só agora terminei. Obrigada a todos que estão lendo! E voltarei a pedir, por favor, deixem reviews!

Agradecimentos a:

**Srta. Kinomoto** - Hallow! Que bom que gostou do Draco. Obrigada pelo review! Bjus!

**Srta Potter Malfoy** - Oi, demorei um pouco mas saiu o cap. E o Harry q o diga, ver Malfoy desse jeito! Bjus!

**Bela Yaoukai** - Olá, se o Léo é filho de quem, só mais pra frente! Bjus!

**Anne** - olá, adorei seu comentário! Muito obrigada! Bem, agora vem mais Draco e Harry daqui pra frente. O Harry também adorou o Draco, e o Léo, afinal, é filhinho do Harry neh ele vai aprontar uma boas ainda hehe :) O Herry não sabe, ou quase sabe, mas não sabe exatamente com certeza, quem é o pai. Espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo! Bjus!

**Marinacriss** - oi, obrigada pela review! É Draco Malfoy neh, tinha que dar sua entrada triunfal :) Bjus!

**Nicolle Snape** - olá! Acho que o Harry babou nesse cap.também neh? Bem, se é filho de quem, só mais pra frente. Bjus!

**Sam Crane** - olá! Agora vai ser Harry e Draco até o fim, mas o Seamus talvez vai aparecer um pouquinho mais, coisa mínima. Demorei um pouco, mas cap. postado! Espero que tenha gostado desse! Bjus!

**Ma-Chan2** - Oiê! Demori um bocadinho, mas foi por falta de tempo! Bjus!

**Ivinne** - oi, que bom que está gostando. Bem, explicarei o que aconteceu pro Seamus desconfiar do Léo, mais pra frente e o pq o Harry não sabe quem é o pai. Draco sempre é um Draco, afinal! risos Bjus!

Obrigada a todos que me enviaram reviews!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	5. Um Convite para Jantar

**Título: Caminho do Coração

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5 – Um Convite para Jantar**

Remus estava na cozinha, terminando de preparar o café, quando foi surpreendido por um abraço pelas costas.

- Bom dia meu lobinho... – sussurrou ao ouvido de Lupin.

- Acho que será um dia maravilhoso... – girando o corpo, para ficar de frente a Sírius e o abraçando pelo pescoço, passaram a um longo e caloroso beijo.

Os braços ao redor de sua cintura foram estreitados ainda mais, com inegável possessão, enquanto deixavam se levar pela sensação maravilhosa daquele beijo.

Era costume trocarem beijos, carinhos e palavras melosas, todas as manhãs, como um ritual para que o dia fosse enfrentado com mais disposição. Só que dessa vez, Sírius parecia querer um pouco mais que simples toques e palavras.

Escorregou uma das mãos para dentro da camisa de Remus, passando a acariciar sua cintura sem a interferência do tecido, levando um arrepio gostoso ao seu parceiro, que estremeceu.

- Pad... Agora não... – protestou sem realmente querer parar, pois ainda espalhava beijos ao pescoço de Sírius. – Harry e as crianças podem aparecer...

Com resignada obediência, Sírius voltou a capturar a boca amada para mais um beijo antes de se separarem.

- Tem razão, mas depois, vou querer em dobro – e abriu o melhor e mais sacana de seus sorrisos.

- Como queira amor – Remus sussurrou-lhe prevendo com antecipação, o que aconteceria quando encerrassem o expediente na creche.

Depois de alguns minutos, apenas conversando futilidades do trabalho, Harry entrou na cozinha.

- Bom dia! – Sírius sorriu-lhe.

- Café ou chá, Harry? – Remus perguntou.

- Bom dia! – Harry se acomodou na mesa. – Um pouco de chá, por favor.

Com o rolo do dia anterior, Harry não teve tempo de procurar algum apartamento para alugar, então, acabou por ficar na casa dos padrinhos até que encontrasse um, o mais perto possível deles.

Enquanto Lupin servia as xícaras, Harry passou a preparar os pãezinhos para as crianças.

- Hoje é sábado, e Gina me avisou que apenas algumas crianças, cujos pais trabalham aos sábados, freqüentam a creche. Portanto, nem ela nem Crabble trabalham hoje – comentou com um sorriso cúmplice, para desconfiança de seus padrinhos.

- Sim... Sábado apenas umas dez crianças permanecem conosco no período da manhã e vão embora no horário do almoço – Remus confirmou.

- Ótimo, darei conta de arrumar as coisas e esperar Hermione. Quanto a vocês, podem passar a manhã, livres de qualquer compromisso e... Aproveitar.

Remus corou enquanto Sírius passou a rir.

- Você acorda cedo, não?

- É o hábito... – Harry confirmou, depois olhou para Lupin com diversão. – Eu cuido dos seis anjinhos que daqui a pouco vão acordar, darei café a eles e os levarei para a creche, não se preocupe. Podem aproveitar!

Sem esperar por contradições, que certamente ouviria por parte de Remus, foi ao quarto das crianças e constatou que elas já estavam acordadas e brincando sobre os colchões. Como eram seis crianças, Remus e Sírius optaram por não colocar camas, para melhor segurança, caso elas queiram brincar, correr e pular. No lugar das camas distribuíram colchões macios e confortáveis pelo quarto, o maior da casa. Onde nesse momento elas pulavam e rolavam entre as cobertas e os travesseiros.

Não era nada fácil lidar com seis crianças ao mesmo tempo e com praticamente as mesmas idades, foi o que Harry notou, ao levar mais de meia hora ajudando cada uma delas em escovar os dentes, pentear os cabelos e trocar o pijama. Quem diria ter de banhá-los, por sorte, não era necessário. Agora admirava ainda mais os padrinhos.

Tonny e Rick, os dois únicos meninos de cinco anos, foram os mais fáceis, pois já escovavam os dentes sozinhos e se trocavam sem muitas complicações. Só precisou ajuda-los a calçar os sapatos e a pentear os cabelos. Bia e Tina também de cinco anos só tiveram complicações nos botões dos vestidinhos, assim como Rachell de quatro anos. O mais complicado foi Sarah, mesma idade de Rachell. Ela era muito meiga e delicada, e por descendência negra, levou mais tempo em arrumar-lhe os cabelos, de cachos muito miudinhos. E como ela tinha personalidade, apesar da idade, ela queria trancinhas com lacinhos coloridos, que segundo ela, papai Rem sempre fazia pra ela. Não precisa dizer que a metade desse tempo que demorou em arruma-los, foi para cumprir o desejo da menina e trançar-lhe os cabelos, coisa que nunca fizera antes e se atrapalhou um bocado.

Léo estava sentado na ponta de um dos colchões, aguardando sua vez. Quando todos já estavam arrumados, Harry finalmente teve tempo de arrumar o filho, e tentar, mesmo sabendo que não adiantava, domar os fios rebeldes com uma escova em mãos. Ao menos ficou um pouco mais assentado, foi seu veredicto final.

Foi mais fácil no café, pois eles já comiam sozinhos sem fazerem muita bagunça e pôde se dedicar a Léo, sentado em seu colo e com um dos pãezinhos com presunto e queijo nas mãos. Se descuidasse do filho, certamente, ao invés dele beber o leite, este estaria encharcando sua roupa, era preciso ajuda-lo, segurando o fundo enquanto ele pensava que bebia sozinho, segurado às alças da caneca.

Na creche, deixou as crianças brincando e correu para abrir a porta para Hermione, que chegava bem mais cedo que o horário e trazia uma enorme caixa, levitando atrás de si e os filhos incrivelmente obedientes, segurados em suas mãos e roupas.

- Pensei que não fossem abrir hoje! – ela comentou, abrindo passagem para os filhos que correram para a sala de brinquedos, onde estavam os outros. – E onde estão Sírius e Remus?

- Estão descansando – Harry sorriu ao notar a surpresa no olhar da amiga. – Eu disse para tomarem hoje como descanso que damos conta da creche.

- Oh! Certo... – ela seguiu para a sala da enfermaria e o olhou, antes de entrar. – Estarei arrumando as poções. Consegue atender sozinho Harry?

- Sem problema – garantiu.

Enquanto aguardava o horário das crianças chegarem, tratou de passar o tempo arrumando os livros na estante. Estava uma bagunça e parecia que ninguém tinha tempo de ajeitá-los. Na hora de ler alguma história específica, era um caos para achá-la. Ordenou por alfabeto, dividido em temas para facilitar a procura. Quando acabava de colocar o último livro na estante, o sino da porta soou avisando que era hora de dedicar seu tempo aos pequeninos que chegavam com seus pais.

Harry ficou um pouco chocado com os pais das crianças, que tão ocupados em sua vida de negócios, largavam os filhos na porta e sumiam apressados para o trabalho. Levou menos de cinco minutos para receber todas as dez crianças marcadas na lista, o que era um absurdo, sendo que na hora delas irem para casa, mais da metade ficavam além do horário, esperando os pais ocupados ou esquecidos que tinham filhos para buscarem. Agradecia que não era como eles.

- Para a sala dos brinquedos! – avisou às crianças, que já sabiam o caminho e correram diretamente para lá, sob o olhar vigilante do moreno, caso alguma delas se acidentasse pelo caminho ou entrasse em sala errada.

Sentiu sua mão ser segurada e olhou para baixo, constatando ser Léo.

- Não vai brincar, meu anjo?

O menino negou com a cabeça. – Vou esperar Mett.

Como que ouvindo, a porta se abriu para Malfoy entrar, carregado seu filho.

- Olá Potter. Como vai? – cumprimentou.

- Vou bem... – sorriu um pouco sem jeito, ainda não acostumara conviver socialmente com ele.

Ficou olhando ao loiro, sem saber o que mais falar ou como se comportar, até se dar conta que ali era uma creche e que ele trabalhava nela. Senão, para quê Malfoy estaria parado a sua frente? Estendeu as mãos, para carregar o loirinho.

- Olá Mett! Lembra de mim? – sorriu abertamente ao ter o garotinho no colo.

- Harry! – o pequeno sorriu-lhe tocando seu rosto e beijando sua face, fazendo o moreno se derreter ainda mais.

Draco se deleitava, vendo o filho descontrair-se, fazia tempo que não sorria para alguém que não fosse ele. Seus olhos pousaram a Léo que se escondia atrás da perna de Harry e o olhava com interesse, ao ter sua atenção, o menino sorriu-lhe com um pouco de vergonha.

- Olá Leonard... – agachou para poder olhá-lo nos olhos. – Cadê o meu beijo?

Léo ficou ainda mais envergonhado, mas acabou por se aproximar de Draco e o beijar no rosto, voltando correndo para se esconder atrás de Harry.

- Não sei o motivo de tanta vergonha, sendo que ontem, você até mostrou seu desenho e soletrou seu nome – Harry provocou o filho, com divertimento, vendo o garoto ficar corado.

Às vezes Léo tinha essa mudança de personalidade. Uma hora, era decidido e até orgulhoso demais, em outra, ele era tímido e recluso, que chegava a lembrar a sua própria infância na casa de seus tios. Voltou seus olhos a Draco, que o olhava com certo interesse. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar perante esse olhar e resolveu por se safar dali.

- Vou levá-lo para a sala dos brinquedos, onde estão os outros – avisou desviando os olhos, mas o filho barrou seu caminho.

- Mett! Mett! – Léo se agarrou à roupa de seu pai, tentando chamar a atenção do menino loiro, obrigando Harry a descer o pequeno, antes que seu filho o derrubasse.

Léo segurou a mão do amiguinho e o puxou em direção à sala dos brinquedos. Mett andava quase aos tropeços, tamanha afobação do menino moreno.

Harry e Draco riram ao ver os dois andando de mãos dadas. E quando o ex-grifinório foi seguir as crianças, uma mão se fechou na sua, o prendendo no lugar, mais pelo choque do contato, que pela força, pois foi apenas um toque.

- Antes que vá cuidar das crianças, queria convidá-los para jantar. Você e Léo. O que me diz?

O convite fora tão suave que não soube o que sentiu. E Draco o olhava com ansiedade, como se sua resposta dependesse uma vida. O que o fez ficar ainda mais confuso com os próprios sentimentos. Quem era esse homem loiro, parado a sua frente e segurando sua mão tão carinhosamente que o fazia apenas permitir ser tocado e envolvido pelo olhar cândido? Quem era esse novo Draco Malfoy? Ou seria o verdadeiro Draco Malfoy? E a vontade de descobrir e conhecer esse homem tão perfeito e admirável o tomou. Queria conhecer melhor o antigo rival, coisa que nunca pensara em fazer antes, mas que agora era como uma prioridade de vida.

- Seria um prazer... – se pegou pronunciando e corou profundamente. Acaso falou o que acabara de falar? Desde quando era um prazer falar com Malfoy?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao ver um largo sorriso de contentamento a delinear os lábios de Malfoy. Sem arrogância, sem a antiga máscara afetada. Ele simplesmente sorria em aberto porque não havia necessidade de esconder que ficou satisfeito com a aceitação de seu convite.

- Venho buscá-los às dezenove horas, tudo bem? – propôs, tendo o cuidado de pensar no horário, já que as crianças costumavam dormir cedo.

- Perfeito – sorriu, e se sentiu estranho como as palavras simplesmente escapuliam de sua boca.

Draco ficou alguns segundos, perdido no verde profundo do olhar de Harry, até dar uns passos para trás, sem realmente querer se virar para ir, o que levou a Harry sorrir ainda mais.

- Até logo Malfoy – tentou ajudá-lo a ir.

Com um balançar de cabeça, se achando um perfeito idiota, Draco acenou de volta e finalmente se virou de costas, e seguiu até a porta. Antes que fosse, deu mais uma olhada ao moreno, que o acompanhava sempre com um sorriso.

- Ahn... Você prefere algo mais social ou descontraído? – perguntou antes que fizesse bobagem e estragasse o jantar.

- Não sou muito fã de lugares sociais, que precisam de etiqueta... Prefiro algo mais caseiro e simples, se não se importa.

- De forma alguma. Levarei vocês em um lugar bem gostoso, ótimo para passar com a família... – ambos ficaram um pouco constrangidos com a menção da palavra família, mas seria um lugar ideal para jantar com as crianças.

- Confio no seu gosto, Malfoy...

Trocaram mais um sorriso, antes de Draco ir para a empresa e Harry seguir para perto das crianças.

* * *

O ex-grifinório passou o dia um pouco perdido nos próprios pensamentos, coisa que Hermione percebeu perfeitamente. No almoço, quando as crianças foram embora e ela também seguiria para sua casa, não deixou de perguntar ao amigo.

- Que bicho te mordeu Harry?

- Nenhum... – desconversou, contendo um sorriso que teimava aparecer.

Hermione continuou encarando o amigo com desconfiança e logo notou que um certo loirinho brincava com Léo, sentadinhos no tapete da sala.

- Ahá! – e apontou o menino, para espanto de Harry. - É Mett... Filho de Draco Malfoy!

- Bem... Segundo Remus, ele vai freqüentar a creche a partir de agora.

- E seria Malfoy, o motivo dessa sua alegria toda?

- Não... Porque seria? – ficou um pouco corado. Não estava alegre por causa de Malfoy.

- Segundo as más línguas de Síruis e Remus, você estava ansioso em revê-lo...

- É brincadeira deles... – simulou descaso.

- Sabe Harry, você pode até conseguir enganar aos outros, mas não eu... Te conheço desde os tempos de Hogwarts, esqueceu?

- É, eu sei Mione... – ficou um pouco pensativo, olhando para a amiga. Hermione não mudara em nada, apenas amadureceu e ficou ainda mais determinada e com princípios que colocaria qualquer um de cabelos em pé. Era a mesma conselheira de sempre. - Hum... Como não posso esconder nada de você... – mordeu o lábio, tentando esconder o maldito sorriso.

- Finalmente resolveu confidenciar para sua velha amiga! – ela se sentou perto de Harry, pronta para ouvi-lo.

- Malfoy me convidou para jantar e levar Léo também... – disse baixo, prestando atenção à reação da amiga.

- E você aceitou? – ela parecia muito interessada nesse assunto.

- Sim...

- Ótimo, ou eu ia te ralar se houvesse negado!

- É que... Pensei melhor, depois que ele se foi e achei que não seria boa idéia... – ficou sério.

- E porque não?

- Bem... E a mãe de Mett? Malfoy não disse se ela também nos acompanharia... E mesmo se ela for junto, eu me sentiria estranho, pois eles são uma família e fim de semana se deve passar entre família, certo?

- Ah! Então é isso que te incomoda? – ela riu da preocupação infundada do moreno. – Harry, a esposa do Draco morreu quando Mett nasceu... Se ele ainda não te contou, é porque fará assim que vocês se tornarem amigos. Não há necessidade dessas bobagens, ou acharia que Remus ficaria te empurrando pra cima de alguém comprometido?

Harry voltou a enrubescer. Todos praticamente concordavam em atirá-lo para cima de Malfoy.

- Mione... Eu acabei de terminar um relacionamento lembra? Não quero que fiquem fazendo essas brincadeiras, ou pensarão que sou libidinoso, um completo galinha. – disse um pouco emburrado, na realidade, não entendia porque se preocupava tanto com o que Malfoy pensaria, pensando melhor, talvez sempre ligou.

- Besteira Harry! Finnigan nunca te deixou sem ar e com as pernas bambas. Você o namorou simplesmente para se esquecer da guerra e da profecia que manipulava sua vida, nem que por míseros instantes a cada dia que passava. – ela o encarou profundamente, mostrando que o conhecia muito bem e estava a par dos acontecimentos. – Seu relacionamento com Seamus estava terminado fazia anos... Dê uma oportunidade pra si mesmo, Harry.

- E como eu faria isso? – perguntou desanimado, viver sabendo que tinha um namoro com Finnigan o poupava de muitas coisas na vida. Deixá-lo de vez, só mostrava que nunca amou de verdade, e que nunca teve uma vida. Tinha de admitir que essa relação era um fingimento para a sociedade, pois não agüentava mais cobranças e preocupações em cima de si. Uma farsa que manteria pelo amor que Finnigan sentia, mas nem isso, conseguiu.

- Comece deixando de teimar nesse relacionamento que Seamus insistiu. Pense num relacionamento que te faça feliz!

E foi com essas palavras que Hermione se despediu levando consigo seus três filhos e o deixando com os dois garotinhos que brincavam distraídos ao tapete.

Olhou-os com carinho e uma certa tristeza a Mett. O menino não enxergava e perdera a mãe no nascimento. Draco então estava sozinho, ou tendo algum relacionamento sem compromisso, já que o convidou para jantar. E cuidava sozinho do pequeno. Achava que o destino tinha sido cruel consigo, o deixando órfão e com uma responsabilidade muito pesada para carregar em sua pouca vida, mas vendo pelo lado de Malfoy, ele também perdera os pais e também vivia sozinho, se dedicando ao filho. Não sabia o que o ex-sonserino passou, mas certamente foi um sofrimento. Assim como ele, a única família que restou, era o pequeno anjo que surgiu em sua vida e que agora brincava rindo alto, e enchendo o ambiente de alegria.

Um toque o despertou dos pensamentos, para se deparar com o motivo de sua divagação.

- Desculpe se te assustei, mas você estava tão distraído que não me viu chegar – Malfoy sorriu.

- Não foi nada – tratou de se recompor e retribuir o sorriso, que simplesmente brotava em sua boca, quando estava frente a frente com Malfoy.

O loiro olhou ao filho e chamou suavemente. – Vamos Mett, hora de ir pra casa.

- Ah! Papa! Deixa eu brincar mais um pouquinho! – fez carinha de triste.

Léo correu em direção a Draco, pulando para chamar-lhe atenção e se agarrando em sua perna. – Deixa ele brincar mais um pouquinho! Deixa! Favor!

Draco ficou pensativo, enquanto os dois faziam cara de choro e esperavam ansiosos. – Bem... Se Potter não for contra, poderia chamá-lo pra casa e você mostra seus brinquedos pro Léo. O que acha Mett?

- Eu tenho um monte de brinquedos! Deixa Harry! – pediu, um pouco perdido em que direção tomar, para alcançar o moreno.

Harry tratou de ir de encontro ao pequeno, segurando suas mãos. – Não sei... – se fez pensativo.

- Venha também – Draco propôs com um sorriso encantador.

- É que eu tenho que resolver uns assuntos ainda hoje... – se desculpou.

Léo e Mett fizeram beicinhos, decepcionados.

- Oh, crianças... Não fiquem assim! – Harry se sentiu um crápula, mas precisava resolver alguns problemas antes do anoitecer e não tinha como adiar.

- Então deixe Léo comigo, eu cuido dele enquanto você estiver fora.

Harry olhou a Malfoy. Ninguém nunca quis cuidar de seu filho, nem mesmo Seamus ficava com ele quando precisava sair. Confiava em Malfoy, e sabia que ele cuidaria bem de Léo, afinal, mostrou-se carinhoso com seu filho desde que o viu. O problema era Léo, não sabia a reação do filho sem ele por perto e em lugar estranho, já que nunca ficara com outra pessoa.

Ajoelhou e chamou o menino. – Você quer ir? - Léo fez que sim com a cabeça, um sorriso se abrindo. – Papai não vai poder ir junto, então, se comporte e seja obediente ao pai de Mett. Está bem?

- Vou ser bonzinho! – confirmou todo radiante.

Draco carregou Mett e estendeu a mão a Léo, o convidando a segurá-la. Para surpresa de Harry, o menino beijou seu rosto e correu para se segurar à mão estendida, assim como segurava na sua.

- Tchau papai! – acenou com a mão livre.

- Tchau Harry! – imitou Mett, acenando por cima do ombro do pai.

- Divirtam-se meus anjinhos... – Harry não conteve uma risada, adorando ver o ex-rival tão paterno, levando os meninos à porta.

- Até à noite Potter... – Draco também se despediu.

Ainda com um sorriso bobo, por estar encantado com o que via, Harry esperou até que eles sumissem de vista. Sacudiu a cabeça tentando voltar à realidade e tratar de fazer o que tinha que fazer, antes do jantar.

Suspirou feliz, guardaria a imagem de Draco com o filho nos braços e de mãos dadas com Léo. Seu filho estava alegre e saltitante, falando até pelos cotovelos. Nunca viu Léo assim, tão entusiasmado, e apenas desejava que ele ficasse assim mais vezes, sempre. E agradeceu interiormente a Malfoy.

* * *

Quando chegaram à mansão de Draco, através de uma confortável carruagem alada, pois não achava seguro usar a rede flú com as crianças e muito menos uma chave de portal. O loiro deixou as crianças se divertirem sozinhas, apenas as vigiando de perto.

Mett não ficara tão reprimido, pois conhecia desde que nasceu o lugar onde morava e era nele que aprendera a caminhar e a brincar. Coisa que não acontecia fora dali, num mundo alheio a sua cegueira. Segurou à mão de Léo e o conduziu perfeitamente pelos corredores. Mostrando a sala de estar, onde costumava brincar no grande tapete de centro, a sala de jantar que era no mesmo ambiente da sala de visitas e onde fazia as refeições com seu pai, a cozinha que ficava ao lado da sala de jantar, mas não entrava nela, pois os elfos domésticos não deixavam, pois corria o risco de se acidentar ali e o escritório, só entrava ali quando Draco estava nele, trabalhando. Esses eram os únicos lugares da casa que podia permanecer e mais freqüentava, sempre sendo observado pelo pai, ou alguém de confiança. Foi na biblioteca que pegava uma parte do escritório, que se detiveram por mais tempo. Léo era muito xereta e adorou descobrir aquele monte de livros e papeladas. Enquanto abria e espalhava o conteúdo pelo chão, sem realmente entender o que estava escrito, mas se divertindo em ver as fotos e os mapas coloridos, Mett o ajudava puxando um por um das prateleiras e sentindo os mapas em alto relevo, assim como as capas de alguns livros mais sofisticados e antigos. O garotinho moreno contava ao amiguinho o que via e este ria muito imaginando. Talvez imaginava qualquer coisa, pois não sabia diferenciar o que era o quê, como quem enxerga, mas era isso que o fazia ainda mais contente, pois a imaginação é sempre mais surpreendente e perfeita do que a realidade em si.

No começo, Draco até ficou um pouco preocupado deles danificarem alguma coisa, mas acabaram por enjoar e logo quiseram explorar o andar superior.

Em toda escada e em alguns cômodos da casa havia feitiços de proteção para que o menino não sofresse qualquer tipo de dano.

Draco, que desde o início os acompanhava, tomando o cuidado para que os dois não se acidentassem em algum móvel, os levou para a parte dos quartos. Um corredor reto com portas em apenas um dos lado. Não havia muitas, e todas eram de quartos de hóspedes. Mett sabia a localização de cada uma e fez questão de empurrá-las uma por uma, mostrando seu interior, mas sem perderem tempo de entrar, até que chegasse na última, o seu.

A porta não tinha fechadura, então era só empurrar para que abrisse. Ali, havia a cama infantil, brinquedos variados sobre um tapete, do outro lado do cômodo e muitas almofadas para se sentar e deitar. Brincaram com um ou outro brinquedo, mas logo viera o tão esperado pedido.

- Papai... Leva a gente pro seu quarto? Quero mostrar pro Léo onde eu mais gosto de brincar!

- Vai querer levar algum brinquedo?

- O Rufus... – pediu num doce sorriso.

Draco pegou o lobo de pelúcia, que Remus havia dado para Mett, e carregou os dois, levando-os para o lugar definitivo de todas as brincadeiras.

Draco sempre gostou do formato que o telhado fazia, com o centro bem alto e as paredes inclinadas. Havia uma única e ampla janela, que pegava quase toda a parede e que de manhã tinha uma vista geral de todo o seu terreno, e à noite, deitado no acolchoado macio e simples sobre o tatame, parecia ser devorado pelo céu profundo e repleto de estrelas. O quarto era enorme e bem aconchegante, dividida em três distintos ambientes. O de repouso, composta pela cama e uma mesinha baixa com detalhes de dragão, uma saleta com almofadas confortáveis para se sentar, e uma luminária de papel com motivos também de dragão e o toucador com direito a um ofurô de madeira nobre, que era ocultado por biombos. Havia duas portas corrediças, feitas de um material frágil, e pintados com os mesmos motivos dos demais móveis. Uma que levava ao closet repleta de roupas e sapatos para todas as ocasiões, e a outra ao banheiro completo, incluindo duas pias e um armário próprio para perfumes e produtos de banho. Tudo no estilo oriental e nas cores predominantes preto e prata.

Mett também gostava muito do quarto do pai, um dos lugares que mais ficava, já que era amplo e sem paredes que dividiam esses ambientes, assim como os móveis eram todos baixos ou acolchoados, sem muitos riscos de se acidentar. Sempre havia seus brinquedos espalhados pelo piso de madeira ou jogados pela cama.

E como não seria diferente, Léo também se encantou com o lugar, classificando como o quartel general de suas brincadeiras. O quarto era como uma casa na árvore para eles, e o esconderijo secreto era o toucador, atrás dos biombos e debaixo da mesa de banho, ao lado do ofurô, protegidos pelo roupão de seda de Draco, que pendia como uma cortina.

- Silêncio... – Léo sussurrou a Mett. – o inimigo está tentando nos achar.

- O que faremos capitão? – perguntou o loirinho, segurado uma escova de cabelo, a preferida de seu pai.

- Se o inimigo nos encontrar, teremos que lutar! – e Léo sacudiu o espanador, que pegou de um dos elfos domésticos que trabalhavam para os Malfoys.

Um ruído se fez do outro lado do biombo. Mett deu um gritinho e se agarrou a Léo. Ambos contornaram a divisória engatinhando e abordaram o inimigo saltando sobre ele e o pegando desprevenido.

Draco rolou pelo chão, com os dois garotinhos sobre si, tentando prendê-lo e enchendo-o de beijos, mas não se deu por vencido.

- Não pensem que me derrotaram! - fazendo um esforço sobre-humano, o loiro esticou a mão para alcançar sua arma, um urso de pelúcia, quando Léo gritou para Mett:

- O inimigo está tentando nos vencer! Não deixe!

E Mett se abraçou ao pescoço de Draco, sendo seguido por Léo, descabelando-o e voltando a novos ataques de beijos. Cansado, Draco desistiu e deitou-se estirado no chão.

- Eu me rendo! – disse derrotado, depois, abriu um olho para ver os dois meninos sentados sobre seu peito, rindo muito pela brincadeira.

- Papa, eu quero sorvete – Mett pediu.

- Você também quer Léo? – perguntou ao outro garotinho.

- Eu quero! – sorriu ainda mais.

- Certo... Então, que tal irmos a uma sorveteria? – propôs se erguendo e tomando o cuidado de não derrubá-los do colo.

- Oba! – gritaram os dois, felizes.

Depois de se arrumarem, Draco os levou para uma sorveteria no Beco Diagonal, que ficava quase de frente ao Caldeirão Furado.

Entrou com cada um de um lado, segurando suas mãos, e logo foi puxado com ansiedade para o balcão de vidro, onde se podiam ver os diversos sabores. Depois de tudo pedido, se acomodaram numa mesa perto da parede de vidro, tendo visão aos que passavam do lado de fora. Muitos ficaram olhando os três, achando o _pai_ muito bonito e carinhoso e os filhos uma graça de anjinhos.

Gina estava lá também, conversando com alguns amigos da época de Hogwarts, entre eles Dean e Neville, quando viu Malfoy entrar, com os dois pentelhos. De pronto, sua atenção ficou focada no ex-sonserino, fazendo com que perdesse o assunto a seu redor. Fazia tempo que queria conversar com ele, mas nunca tinha a sorte de encontrá-lo sem compromisso.

Tomando coragem, ela se desculpou com os colegas e se encaminhou para a mesa ocupada pelos três. Inconscientemente passou a mãos pelo cabelo ruivo e se postou ao lado de Draco.

- Como vai Malfoy? – soou um pouco constrangida.

- Virgínia! – ele sorriu. – Estou ótimo! Sente-se.

Gina se sentou com um largo sorriso e acariciou as duas cabecinhas interessadas demais no sorvete, para notá-la ali.

- E você? O que conta de novo? – perguntou cortês.

- Estava reencontrando os velhos amigos... – ia continuar a falar, mas notou que um dos garotinhos era Léo, filho de Harry. Ficou surpresa. – Esse é Leonard?

- Sim. Potter tinha uns assuntos para tratar, então pedi para deixar Léo comigo e Mett.

Ouvindo seu nome, o garotinho moreno ergueu os olhos verdes de seu sorvete e sorriu para Draco, a boquinha suja de chocolate. Com suavidade, o loiro limpou os vestígios com um guardanapo, o deixando limpinho outra vez, fez o mesmo com Mett, mesmo sabendo que os dois logo estariam doces e melados novamente. Ia manter uma conversa com a moça, quando seus olhos captaram certo moreno, andando do outro lado da rua, prestes a entrar no Caldeirão Furado.

Sem perder tempo, e sorrindo pela coincidência, se levantou pedindo rapidamente para Gina olhar os dois enquanto ele ia buscar uma pessoa, do outro lado da rua. Deixou a sorveteria às pressas e passou pelos pedestres com agilidade e rapidez, torcendo para que o outro não fosse embora via flú.

* * *

Harry se olhou ao espelho e analisou sua aparência. A calça na cor branca era perfeita. Só faltava escolher uma camiseta e um casaco. Olhou ao monte de roupas que estavam jogadas sobre a cadeira, nenhuma delas lhe servia como desejava. Saiu do provador e pediu à vendedora algumas outras peças que combinassem com a calça que escolhera, e depois de mais meia hora colocando uma após a outra e se analisando criteriosamente no espelho, estava com o conjunto perfeito, numa sacola de marca. Junto com a sua, havia mais duas que comprara assim que chegara ao shopping e que era para Léo e para Mett.

Caminhou distraído pelos corredores, estava na parte trouxa de Londres, vendo as vitrines e o que faltava comprar. Sentia-se patético, mas tentava acalmar os próprios pensamentos que o recriminava, dizendo a si mesmo que precisava de roupas novas.

No fundo, sabia que estava ali por causa do encontro com Malfoy. Não queria fazer feio. Ou seria porque queria estar à altura para andar ao lado dele?

Dando por encerrada as compras, pois já estava ficando tarde e ainda tinha que tomar um banho e se arrumar, resolveu por voltar. Andou pela movimentava avenida, seguindo para um dos becos que tinha passagem para o Beco Diagonal. Ali, bateu na parede o código e esta se abriu, dando passagem ao mundo bruxo.

Como sempre, o Beco estava super lotado, as pessoas barrando seu caminho, e quando entrou ao Caldeirão Furado, onde usaria a lareira para chegar na casa dos padrinhos, foi segurado pelo braço e puxado para um canto escuro. Na mesma hora encostou a varinha ao homem que lhe abordara, reconhecendo depois, ser Finnigan. Ficou tenso, por estarem em público e ter várias pessoas observando-os com interesse e curiosidade. Detestava fazer barraco na frente de estranhos e ser capa do Profeta Diário. Além de que era o Caldeirão Furado, e certamente havia pessoas que venderia essa novidade sobre o Salvado do Mundo.

Respirou fundo para não cometer nenhum deslize e ser mal interpretado por aqueles olhares curiosos. Preferia conversar sem muito escândalo ao esbofetear mais uma vez o irlandês e usar alguma azaração.

- Harry, eu queria falar com você, mas Lupin se negou a passar o recado e Black não vai com a minha cara, então evitei ir a creche. – se esclareceu, vendo como o moreno encarava-o com raiva.

- Agora não posso Seamus, tenho um compromisso e estou atrasado, porque não nos falamos amanhã? – tentou se soltar. – Não vê que aqui não é o lugar pra conversar?

- Volta pra mim Harry... – pediu num sussurro, segurando os braços do outro. – Sinto sua falta...

- Não é o que quero... Sinto muito. – sua voz saiu decidida.

- Harry eu...

- Me solta, Finnigan. Está me machucando. – advertiu, com olhar nada amistoso.

- Você ouviu, solte-o... – soou uma voz baixa e afiada.

Seamus olhou ao dono dessa voz, para se deparar com Malfoy, nem um pouco satisfeito pela cena. Harry ficou surpreso, e um pouco confuso em vê-lo ali e sozinho.

- Harry, eu preciso falar com você... – insistiu, sem soltar-lhe os braços.

- Você ouviu Finnigan! Potter não quer falar com você, então, cai fora! – voltou a dizer, dessa vez, mais alto e mortal.

- Não manda em mim, Malfoy! – o irlandês retrucou.

- E você não tem o direito de obrigar ninguém a escutá-lo – devolveu.

Sem querer discussão com o ex-sonserino, Seamus forçou a mão ao braço de Harry e o puxou à força. – Vamos conversar onde não haja _tipos_ como esse. É a nossa relação Harry.

- Não temos mais nada! – retrucou, quando algo, ou melhor, alguém teve de se intrometer um pouco mais.

Vendo que Harry estava praticamente sendo arrastado, Draco deu um soco ao rosto de Finnigan, fazendo-o cair sobre uma mesa.

- Não ouse nunca mais tocar um dedo nele entendeu? Ou usarei magia, e não apenas o punho...

Harry mantinha os olhos presos em Draco, e em como ele dizia cada palavra com a mesma frieza e arrogância de quando estudavam. Esqueceu-se de tudo, a única coisa que importava era Malfoy, o antigo sonserino prepotente, ao invés de perturbá-lo, estava defendendo-o.

- Tudo bem Potter? – perguntou mostrando-se realmente preocupado.

- T-tudo... Obrigado por... Não precisava Malfoy... – ficou um pouco constrangido.

E de repente, lá estava o novo Malfoy, atencioso e sem arrogância alguma, o olhando com preocupação. Piscou confuso, sem entender muita coisa, mas não teve tempo de esclarecer, vendo que o estabelecimento começou a murmurar e alguns distintos comentários soaram altos em seus ouvidos.

- Harry Potter está sendo disputado por um ex-comensal e uma das revelações do Shuddler Cannon?

- Veja, Harry Potter o salvador do mundo bruxo está tendo um caso com Draco Malfoy, o mais rico mago da história e que renunciou às Trevas!

- Não seria por Harry Potter que o mais poderoso Comensal da Morte renunciou ao lado das trevas?

O rubor tomou as faces de Harry, e o que temia acabou por acontecer. Não teve que pensar em mais nada, pois foi puxado carinhosamente pela cintura e já saíam do Caldeirão Furado, atravessando a rua e adentrando a sorveteria.

Gina ficou surpresa ao ver Draco passado um braço pela cintura de Harry, este nitidamente apoiado o corpo ao do loiro e muito pálido.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou enquanto cedia seu lugar para que Harry pudesse se sentar e respirar.

- As pessoas só sabem comentar bobagens e fofocarem... – Draco reclamou baixo e pediu um pouco de água para o atendente.

Dois pares de mãozinhas tirou Harry de seu estupor o trazendo de volta à realidade. Olhou aos garotinhos, que se acomodavam em seu colo.

- Harry! Veio tomar sorvete com a gente? – o loirinho sorriu feliz, apoiando a cabecinha em seu peito, com a boca lambuzada de sorvete de chocolate.

- Papai! Olha, Draco comprou um sorvete bem grande pra mim! – disse Léo, totalmente à parte do acontecido.

Com esforço, tentando controlar os nervos, Harry sorriu e os abraçou com cuidado. – Malfoy foi me buscar... Pra tomar sorvete com vocês... – se forçou a dizer, enquanto dava uma olhadinha ao loiro, ainda muito atento a cada sua reação.

Draco passou o copo de água a Harry e o observou tomar com calma e conversar com os dois meninos.

Gina ficou um pouco preocupada, mas não queria intrometer em algo que o amigo não quisesse dizer, preferindo manter-se em seu lugar, esquecida na mesa, já que Harry ao menos a notou ali, e Draco e as crianças passaram a ter total atenção no moreno de olhos verdes. Não pôde deixar de se sentir excluída e isso a entristeceu um pouco.

- Acho que vou voltar pra minha mesa... – ela avisou em tom decepcionado.

- Obrigado por olhá-los enquanto estive fora. Depois conversamos com calma. – foi a única coisa que o loiro disse, antes de voltar a atenção ao moreno.

Dedos pálidos retiraram as mexas negras que lhe caíam ao olho as colocando atrás da orelha. Estremeceu com esse toque e ergueu a vista para Draco.

- Tudo bem? – sussurrou, como se sua voz pudesse feri-lo.

- Estou melhor... – se limitou a dizer, ainda constrangido.

Percebendo, Draco suspirou resignado e optou por facilitar as coisas para Harry. – Sei que foi uma idiotice o que aconteceu agora a pouco, se quiser, a gente cancela o jantar. Fica pra outra vez. O que acha?

Harry ficou tenso e se decepcionou, coisa que jamais pensou que sentiria. Então, Draco estava cancelando o encontro. O primeiro encontro deles... Sorriu com certa tristeza.

- Por mim... Está bem... – concordou com a voz falha e desviando o olhar para os pequenos em seu colo, lutando para não demonstrar o descontentamento.

Draco manteve-se encarando o moreno. E sorriu para si mesmo acrescentando. – A não ser que esteja realmente bem e em condições de ir ao nosso jantar... Seria melhor ainda.

Com essas palavras, teve o olhar esverdeado de volta a si, um pouco surpresos, mas não triste como estava havia pouco.

- Acho que posso agüentar... – sorriu com sinceridade, olhar verde contra olhar azul.

Que se danassem os jornalistas, ele era Harry Potter, não aquele que venceu, mas aquele que precisava viver, com ou sem imprensa. Passaria por cima das fofocas e mentiras, não mais acataria aos outros, e sim, passaria a seguir os próprios impulsos e sentimentos, fazendo o que achava certo. E o mais certo nesse momento, era se agarrar à oportunidade de conhecer e ser amigo de Draco Malfoy e o pequeno Mett.

* * *

**N/A:** desculpem a demora nesse capítulo! Obrigada a quem está acompanhando!

Agradecimentos a:

**Nicolle Snape** – olá! O Harry nega redondamente sentir algo pelo Draco, mas por enquanto! O caso do Mett, explicarei no próximo cap. O pq dele ser cego (judiei do menino, eu sei, mas por uma boa causa, acredite!). Acho q a maioria quer q o Léo seja filho do Draco! Hehehe Bjus!

**Sam crane** – olá! O Mett ser cego é o tchan da estória, e eu não seria cruel, não se preocupe! Que bom q gostou do Draco, tbm queria fazer algo diferente quanto a personalidade dele. Desculpe colocar o Seamus novamente, mas eu precisava faze-lo apanhar do Draco, não pude evitar! E tenha certeza, sua opinião conta muito para desenvolver a fic! Bjus!

**Srta. Kinomoto** – olá! Fico feliz q tenha gostado do Mett, e vou compensar o fato dele ser cego. Demori um pouco pra atualizar, mas o cap. Ficou mais longo. Bjus!

**Lís **– olá! Obrigada por ler! Espero q acompanhe sempre! Bjus!

**Anne** – oiê! Realmente adoro seus comentários, e são sempre bem vindos! Esse cap. Ficou mais longo e eu tive de esfolar o Seamus! Pelas mãos do Draco claro! Hehehe :) No próximo cap. Eu esclarecerei o pq do Mett ser cego e tudo mais, aí vai ter mais ação por parte HxD. Quanto ao outro pai do Léo, isso só mais pra frente! Mas e aí? Vc gostaria q fosse de quem? Sua opinião é bem vinda! Bem, o Draco já deu o primeiro passo nesse cap. Certo? Agora é questão de tempo para as coisas desenrolarem. Bjus!

**Srta Black** – olá! Obrigada por ler e comentar! Ainda bem q está gostando! Espero q este cap. tenha compensado a demora. Bjus!

**Sakuya **– olá! Que bom q está gostando da fic! Nesse cap os dois anjinhos tiveram um tempo com o Draco (ele te parece um bom pai pro Léo e pro ValeuMett?), e o Harry está cada vez mais enroscado na rede do loirão! Hehehe pelo comentário! Bjus!

**Kikis** – olá! Sim, tem muita coisa pra esclarecer e muito mais pra acontecer. Espero que acompanhe sempre! Bjus!

Obrigada a todos que comentaram, não sabem como me inspiram a escrever!

Até o próximo capítulo! Abraços!


	6. O Jantar

**Título: Caminho do Coração**

**Atenção:** pra quem está acompanhando, como a DW03 me alertou para um erro grave q eu cometi na narrativa do capítulo anterior, onde o Léo está conhecendo a casa do Mett, como não consegui passar o q queria, então resolvi acrescentar mais detalhes e narrativas pra ver se finalmente consigo passar um pouco do que pretendia. Quem não quiser ler, pode continuar, pois não interfere em nada desse capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – O Jantar**

Fazia mais de uma hora que Harry estava no quarto, depois de ter chegado da sorveteria com Léo, trazidos por Malfoy e o filho. Sírius e Remos conversavam animadamente na cozinha, enquanto seus seis filhos brincavam na sala.

- Será que ele está bem? – perguntou o animago, com ar preocupado e encarando o corredor que levava para os quartos.

- Não faço a menor idéia... – disse Remus, deixando a pia e seguindo para o quarto que cederam para Harry e Léo dormirem.

Sírius o seguiu e pararam frente ao cômodo. Com cuidado, Lupin bateu na porta.

- Ahn... Harry? Tudo ok?

- Sim... Tudo... – viera a voz abafada e desanimada do lado de dentro.

Os dois homens se olharam preocupados até que dessa vez, quem agiu foi Black. Sem esperar por nada, e para aflição de Remus que tentou impedi-lo, abriu a porta sem bater ou esperar serem convidados.

- Tudo bem Harry, o que houve? Foi Malfoy ou foi quem? – já foi perguntando irritado, muito preocupado pelo bem estar do afilhado.

Eles estancaram no lugar, de queixo caído.

Harry virou para eles, assustado com a invasão de Síruis. Vestia uma calça branca feita de um tecido mole estilizado e camisa de um verde delicado onde na parte da gola e seguindo pelos caseados dos botões, havia um discreto bordado em renascença. O cabelo negro caía despontado e molhado, com algumas mechas da franja a enfeitar-lhe o rosto, um estilo meio descontraído, perfeito para Potter.

Os olhos verdes ficaram tristes, logo após o susto. Coisa que fez Lupin se adiantar até o afilhado, saindo das costas de Sírius.

- Harry, você está maravilhoso! Porque essa tristeza no rosto? – quis saber, enquanto dava alguns retoques na gola e nas mechas negras de Harry.

- Oh! Eu não sei... Acha mesmo? – se afastou e se deixou cair sentado na cama tampando o rosto. – Eu sou tão ridículo! Nada me cai bem... E esse meu cabelo...

- Você está maravilhoso! – Remus insistiu, achando graça em tanto cuidado.

- Roupa nova... Cabelo bem cuidado... Preocupação em estar bonito... – Sírius estreitou os olhos com desconfiança – Vai a algum encontro Harry?

As bochechas do moreno ficaram rosadas. – Bem... Malfoy-

- Draco Malfoy! – Sírius o cortou, enquanto Remus tampava a boca com a mão, para não rir e prestava atenção na conversa dos dois. – Só podia ser... Além de tudo, sempre um Malfoy... – balançou a cabeça em desaprovação. – O danado não perde tempo, não é mesmo, Rem?

- Não olhe pra mim, não fui eu quem aceitou sair com Malfoy – se esquivou da conversa.

- Um encontro com Malfoy? – Sírius voltou a olhar ao afilhado.

- Não é bem um encontro! – Harry ficou incomodado. – Ele convidou Léo e eu para jantar com ele e Mett... Seria um encontro se... – corou um pouco e sussurrou – Se fosse só Malfoy e eu...

Sírius continuou encarando com desconfiança enquanto Remus sorria com divertimento.

- Não se preocupe Harry... Quem sabe depois de hoje, ele tome coragem em convidá-lo para um _encontro de verdade_ – cochichou Remus em seu ouvido e piscando um olho.

Harry arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que ouvia. Como se estivesse morrendo de tanto desejar um encontro a sós com Malfoy.

- Olha... Querem saber? Vou trocar de roupa! – decidiu, empurrando os dois padrinhos porta afora – Com licença vocês dois!

- Ah! Não papai!

Os três pararam na porta e olharam para o garotinho sobre a cama, até agora ignorado. Léo estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas, os braços apoiados nos joelhos e o queixo nas mãozinhas. Fazia um enorme bico e suspirava cansado.

- Você demorou taaaanto pra colocar essa roupa! E você tá tão bonito, papai!

- Oh! Harry! Viu só? Não pode ignorar a opinião do seu filho – Remus sorriu.

- Nah... – Harry foi até a cama e estendeu as mãos ao filho. – Vem, deixa papai ver você.

Léo sorriu e correu até alcançar as mãos do pai mostrando seu macacão jeans com apliques de leõezinhos, os tênis coloridos e casaquinho de lã branca com capuz e aberto na frente.

- Você está uma graça! – Sírius sorriu ao menino, assim como Remus concordou. – Bonitos e arrumados demais, para um simples convite de jantar sem ser um encontro, pra falar a verdade...

Harry corou, sorte que estava de costas para os dois.

- Pad! – Remus o cutucou nas costelas e o arrastou para fora do quarto.

Quando estavam longe de serem ouvidos por Harry, o soltou e o olhou com reprovação.

- O que eu fiz? – conhecia muito bem esse olhar de Remus.

- O Harry vai se sentir mal se continuar a falar assim. Sabe como ele é... Não faria nada para nos decepcionar ou contrariar... E ele é muito inseguro... – balançou a cabeça suspirando. – Me sinto culpado por aprovar o namoro dele com Finnigan... Percebi isso quando ele aceitou esse relacionamento. Não havia amor ou entusiasmo nos olhos dele... Apenas estava lá, de corpo presente ao lado do namorado, mas a alma e a mente não...

- Não fique assim, amor... – Sírius o abraçou apertado.

- Viu como os olhos dele brilham quando falamos no Draco ou quando ele o vê? Queria tanto que desse certo! – suspirou.

- Vai dar certo, ele só precisa querer... E o Draco também... – confortou. – E pelo jeito, o danado do loiro já está investindo nisso... Não que eu não queira, mas também não que eu aprove totalmente...

- Pare de ser super-protetor! Harry já é bem grandinho pra saber o que é melhor pra si ou não. E ele nunca foi de errar quando segue o coração...

No quarto, Harry terminava de se arrumar e a Léo, quando o garotinho correu até a penteadeira, subindo pelo banco e pegando o perfume preferido do pai. Como o frasco era pequeno e só havia um ralo conteúdo rubro ao fundo, Harry evitava usar aquele perfume, só se fosse em ocasiões muito especiais.

- Passa esse papai! Esse aqui! – sacudiu o vidro na mão, quase caindo da banqueta.

- Léo! – Harry correu para segurar o pequeno. – Não faça isso, é perigoso. – ficou bravo.

O menino se encolheu. – Mas eu queria escolher pra você...

Harry suspirou, deixando o filho seguro no chão e pegando o perfume. Ficou pensativo, vendo o detalhado frasco de cristal e o líquido vermelho-sangue.

Valeria a pena gastar mais algumas gotas desse perfume tão raro de se encontrar? Fragrância fougère com notas orientais inspiradas no calor e ardência do fogo... Nem com Seamus havia usado aquele perfume, só se lembrava de ter usado em sua formatura, em Hogwarts, no casamento de Hermione e Rony e na festa em comemoração ao fim da guerra. Três vezes apenas para estar já no fim.

_- É apenas um jantar_ – pensou consigo, pronto para devolver o frasco na penteadeira, mas olhou para Léo, que mantinha os olhinhos atentos no que fazia.

O primeiro convite para jantar que recebia de Malfoy e que convidava seu garotinho junto. O primeiro jantar com o filho, num restaurante e com o primeiro amiguinho de Léo, justamente filho de Malfoy.

Não era apenas um jantar, era uma nova vida e que Léo também participava.

Seus olhos verdes voltaram ao frasco e não pensou mais. Abriu alguns botões da camisa, até aparecer seu tórax e apertou a válvula do perfume. Sua pele se arrepiou ao sentir as minúsculas gotas ser lançada em seu corpo e o cheiro da fragrância tomar o ar. Voltou a fechar a camisa e agachar para Léo.

- Papai está cheiroso? – perguntou.

O menino se aproximou com cuidado e encostou o nariz ao pescoço de Harry, sentindo o cheiro.

- Papai está muito cheiroso! – sorriu.

* * *

Faltavam alguns minutos para as dezenove horas quando Draco desceu da carruagem e fechava o casaco para não receber o vento frio que dominava toda Londres. Percorreu a pouca distância até à porta e bateu de leve.

Sírius quem abriu a porta com um sorriso estranho, meio forçado.

- Malfoy! Que surpresa! – desfez o sorriso. – Mentira minha, sei porque está aqui. Entre.

- Uh... Mett está esperando dentro da carruagem por causa do frio... – ficou um pouco intimidado. – Se Harry já estiver pronto a gente poderia já ir...

- Ele deve estar... – Sírius confirmou, ainda o encarando.

- Não vou corrompe-lo, Sírius... – Draco sorriu. – Falo sério, e nem iludi-lo. É só um jantar, nós quatro e num restaurante caseiro.

- Sei... – o animago estreitou os olhos.

- Digamos que seja para nos conhecermos como amigos. Nunca fomos amigos e eu queria consertar algumas coisas do passado, aquelas besteiras todas.

Dessa vez, Black sorriu com sinceridade. – Acredito em você... – depois, virou para dentro e gritou. – Harry! Tem alguém aqui te esperando! Anda! Não vai fazer Draco e Mett espera-los a noite toda, não é?

Malfoy sorriu ainda mais, com o jeito estourado e barulhento de Sirius, muito diferente de Remus, que agora aparecia pela porta da cozinha e acenava em cumprimento, mantendo um alegre sorriso.

Harry apareceu em seguida, trazendo Léo pela mão e o casaco branco na outra.

Draco o olhou surpreso, vendo a roupa, o cabelo, os olhos e o sorriso que o moreno mantinha nos lábios.

- Desculpa... – disse baixo, dando um olhar de reprovação ao padrinho. – Não precisava me chamar assim...

- Não é a mim que deve desculpas Harry... – Sírius deu tapinhas em seu ombro e piscou um olho. – Deve a Malfoy, que se preocupou em espera-lo, caso ainda não estivesse pronto.

Deixando os dois a sós, Black seguiu para a cozinha, encontrando um risonho Remus, sentado na mesa e cuidando dos filhos, que nessa hora jantavam fazendo uma guerra de comida.

Quando as crianças viram a cara feia de Sírius, pararam rapidinho e passaram a comerem direito, dando doces e irresistíveis sorrisos aos pais.

Na sala, Harry se aproximou de Draco. – Boa noite...

- Você está maravilhoso! – exclamou o olhando de cima a baixo.

- Er... Obrigado. Você também está... Perfeito... – ficou encabulado por estar sendo apreciado.

- É sério Potter. Você está muito lindo... – sorriu. – Enquanto eu sempre me visto assim, nada de novidade. Acho que deveria ter me vestido melhor...

Disse crítico, olhando as próprias roupas. Um conjunto de calça preta com cacharrel de gola dupla na cor chumbo por baixo do casaco preto.

Mas para Potter, Malfoy sempre foi perfeito, só não precisava dizer isso a ele... Corou enquanto afastava essas coisas da cabeça e era ajudado por Draco, a colocar o casaco.

- E como vai o meu garoto? – Draco se inclinou e beijou a bochecha de Léo. – Está lindo também!

- Cadê o Mett? – o menino perguntou, ao retribuir o beijo ao rosto de Malfoy.

- Está nos esperando na carruagem.

Draco abriu a porta e colocou o garoto ao lado do filho, depois, ajudou Harry a entrar se sentando a seu lado. Deu o endereço e a carruagem seguiu caminho.

- Mett! – Harry segurou-lhe a mão avisando que estava ali. O pequeno apenas sorriu feliz.

Léo se agarrou em Mett, como se abraçasse seu bichinho de pelúcia para dormir. O loirinho sorriu e passaram a conversar e brincar animadamente no banco frente ao qual os dois antes rivais estavam acomodados.

A viagem foi silenciosa, pois Harry não olhava para Draco, prestando atenção aos dois garotinhos e um pouco agitado demais, pra seu próprio gosto. Talvez Malfoy havia percebido seu nervosismo e manteve-se tranqüilo e calado, enquanto passava os olhos da cidade, para os meninos e para as mãos de Harry, apertada uma na outra.

* * *

O restaurante era decorado em estilo colonial. Tudo de madeira nobre e rústico, mas bem aconchegante e simples ao mesmo tempo. As pessoas podiam escolher em sentarem no salão principal, onde se assemelhava muito a uma cozinha, com mesas compridas, pilares de madeira e a um canto podia se ver os cozinheiros trabalhando no forno e fogão à lenha, ou poderiam se acomodarem num outro salão mais restrito e pequeno, com cortinas de linho de cores crua, perto de uma grande lareira que aquecia o lugar. Foi nessa parte que resolveram se acomodarem, quando chegaram e deixaram os casacos na recepção do restaurando.

Harry se sentou em uma das cadeiras e passou os olhos ao redor. Velas iluminavam a sala que só comportava poucas mesas, uma bem afastada da outra, para darem privacidade aos clientes. Num canto havia uma família que jantavam alegremente, e do outro lado, quase sumindo da vista, mais uma família tagarelavam descontraídos. Uma música calma tocava ao fundo, para dar um ar mais acolhedor aos clientes.

Depois dessa vistoria, Harry pousou os olhos a Malfoy. Ele sorria enquanto ajeitava os dois meninos na cadeira e mostrava para Léo o porta-guardanapo dançante, que fazia piruetas e caretas sobre a mesa e dando mordidinhas leves aos dedinhos dos dois, levando-os a rirem muito. Ficou um pouco triste ao ver Draco dar para o loirinho segurar o açucareiro fujão, que corria pela mesa, e não deixa-lo escapar.

- Ah Léo! Me ajuda! – pediu rindo, sentindo o danado do açucareiro se contorcer em suas mãozinhas e quase escapar.

Léo segurou junto com ele e ambos ficaram rindo quando o objeto soltou um gritinho e passou a fazer cócegas em suas mãos.

Harry sorriu de leve e voltou os olhos a Malfoy, que agora pegava o menu sobre a mesa.

Lembrou dele na sorveteria. Em como ele limpava as mãos e as bocas dos dois para em seguida estarem sujas de sorvete novamente. Em como ele sorria e o olhava, preocupado se estava bem.

- O que vai querer Potter?

Harry piscou um pouco, saindo de seus pensamentos e pegou o menu que estava a sua frente. Nem chegou a ler o que tinha escrito e o fechou novamente, devolvendo em seu lugar. Essa atitude deixou Draco confuso e preocupado.

- Algum problema? Não gostou do lugar? – os olhos do loiro eram de receio e decepção.

- Não é isso... – tratou de esclarecer, sorrindo com carinho. – Adorei o lugar.

- Então? – franziu o cenho.

- Eu gostaria que pedisse por nós... – pediu suavemente, desviando os olhos para os dois garotinhos.

Draco voltou a sorrir. – Certo então... Se não gosta de alguma comida me avise, assim saberei o que pedir.

- Nada de alarmante, contando que não tenha aquelas comidas da alta sociedade que tenha que fazer todo um ritual para poder comer – brincou, mas logo voltou a falar sério, olhando novamente aos olhos azuis prateados que não deixavam os seus verdes. - Confio no seu bom gosto Malfoy.

- Me chame de Draco... – pediu.

- Então me chame de Harry – o moreno desafiou. Nunca Malfoy permitiu-se pronunciar seu primeiro nome.

Com elegância, o loiro se inclinou para frente, para mais perto do rosto do moreno e sussurrou com prazer. – Como desejar... Harry...

Depois, voltou a encostar ao espaldar da cadeira desviando os olhos para a lista no menu.

Harry ficou um pouco arrepiado, mas gostou dessa nova interação com o ex-sonserino. Achava o nome Draco muito exótico e de pronuncia marcante, contendo poder. Tudo que o loiro tinha e era.

O garçon se aproximou da mesa ao notar o chamado discreto de Malfoy. Anotou o pedido e logo se retirou.

Draco voltou a encarar Harry. Aproveitando a oportunidade de estar tão perto dele e tendo privacidade e tempo para conversarem.

- O que tem feito nesses anos todos Harry? – começou o assunto.

- Nada de importante... Depois que saí de Hogwarts entrei na Academia para Auror, mas não cheguei a terminar o curso – deu de ombros, girando com as pontas dos dedos uma das taças vazias, sobre a mesa. – E você?... Draco... – ergueu os olhos e sorriu ao loiro.

- Ser auror era algo previsível a você, muito o seu estilo aventureiro... – o loiro ponderou, depois se incorporou para responder a pergunta. – Bem... Formei em Hogwarts, cursei o Instituto de Avanços de Magia e me casei com Carmélia DeLara, que antes de meu nascimento, estávamos predestinados a nos juntar, segundo nossas famílias.

- Oh! – Harry estava surpreso. – Você não a escolheu?

- Na linhagem Malfoy são as tradições que escolhem a quem devemos manter uma aliança. Você não entende não é?

Harry negou com a cabeça. – Acho uma grande tortura e infelicidade manter um relacionamento com alguém que não se ama...

- E você ama o Finnigan? Não precisa responder se não quiser.

- Não o amo... Acho que é por isso que terminei com ele... – deu uma olhada para o filho.

- Estavam juntos pelo Léo? – Draco tratou de abaixar a voz, para que os meninos não ouvissem.

- Sim... Mas ele acha que o filho não é dele... Tratava o Léo com indiferença... – a raiva transpareceu no olhar esverdeado. – Nos dois primeiros anos, não era assim, muito pelo contrário, mas de um tempo pra cá, ele passou a demonstrar isso, como se não agüentasse mais manter as aparências, sei lá. – dessa vez, a raiva deu espaço à mágoa - Foi melhor pra gente.

- Que canalha – ficou chocado, também tinha filho e nunca faria isso, mesmo o filho não sendo seu. – Como ele pode ousar a pensar uma coisa dessas? Inadmissível!

Harry ficou um pouco tenso, não queria falar daquilo perto dos garotos. Lançou um olhar em direção a eles, coisa que Draco entendeu bem. – Podemos mudar de assunto?

- Claro, sinto muito...

O jantar chegou e foram servidos. Passaram a comerem, ou seria mais a ajudarem aos dois pequenos comerem. Draco carregou Mett e passou a dar-lhe comida, o menino abria a boquinha enquanto balançava as perninhas esperando, já Harry tomava conta de Léo, sentadinho na cadeira a seu lado e mexendo na toalha da mesa, segurando a colher com ele e o ajudando a levar a comida até a boca, sem se sujar muito. Depois que os garotinhos já estavam bem alimentados, afastaram os pratos deles e os serviram com a sobremesa – pudim de chocolate com calda de framboesa. Não demorou muito para largarem pela metade e quererem brincar.

Como era um restaurante para famílias, havia uma parte cercada onde as crianças tinham vários brinquedos para se divertirem, assim como livros encantados e um aparelho que funcionava como um retro-projetor trouxa, para passar desenhos e filmes infantis na parede. O cercado era baixo, permitindo que os pais não perdessem os filhos de vista, assim como haviam pessoas que cuidavam delas o tempo todo.

Ficando mais tranqüilos a sós, Draco e Harry finalmente puderam comer e conversar sem receio.

- Você deve estar se perguntando onde está a mãe de Mett, não é? – Malfoy o pegou desprevenido.

- Ah, claro... – sorriu sem graça, lembrando que Hermione havia dito o que aconteceu. – Quer dizer... Hermione comentou algo...

- Tudo? – o olhou surpreso.

- Não... É que eu estava em dúvida se era uma boa idéia aceitar esse jantar, e tinha a sua esposa que talvez... Bem, o fato é que eu comentei isso com Mione e ela disse apenas que sua esposa faleceu... Sinto muito por isso... – suspirou, tomando fôlego e se recompondo.

- Não se preocupe, não senti nada quando ela morreu... – disse com tranqüilidade.

Harry ficou pasmado. Nunca imaginava que Draco fosse tão frio e insensível. Oh! Claro, ele era um Malfoy. Como diz Sírius: sempre um Malfoy apesar de tudo...

Draco reparou no olhar recriminador e nem um pouco satisfeito em estar ali e tratou de se esclarecer.

- Antes que você desista desse nosso jantar e me atire na cara que eu sou um crápula, arrogante e sem coração, e antes que me largue aqui sozinho e vá embora... Eu posso explicar porque não sinto nada e muito pelo contrário, sinto ódio dela? – o olhou com seriedade.

- Claro... – Harry ficou um pouco confuso. Que motivos tão graves fariam Malfoy odiar a mãe de seu filho?

- Pra começar, ela se suicidou... – agora sim, Harry estava surpreso e chocado ao mesmo tempo. – Quando a guerra acabou, a família inteira dela ou foi morta nas batalhas ou foi trancafiada em Azkaban, pois eram adeptos ao Lorde. Ela não era diferente...

- Você também era? – Harry perguntou com receio, torcendo para ouvir o que queria.

- Não... Nunca fui, mas mantinha minhas aparências. Não é à toa que os seus padrinhos me aceitam e me tratam bem – sorriu.

Harry suspirou aliviado, agora sabia que Malfoy nunca ficou do lado inimigo. E isso o fez se alegrar ainda mais. porém, a questão era a esposa de Draco.

- E como aconteceu?... O suicídio foi por qual motivo específico?

- Ela estava louca... Não queria viver num mundo onde o lado certo não imperasse, e como eu, seu marido, me opus a este lado, ela decidiu acabar com a própria vida. Tomou uma poção de envenenamento... – dessa vez, os olhos azuis perderam todo o brilho, encoberto pela raiva e decepção. – Quando estava esperando Mett...

Harry derrubou o garfo. – Ela o quê?

- Por isso Mett ficou cego e nasceu prematuro de dois meses... Quase morreu com ela. – como que voltando à vida, os olhos de Draco brilharam com frieza. – Isso me faz odiá-la mesmo depois de morta... Não consigo perdoá-la, não me sinto satisfeito por ela ter se safado das conseqüências de seus atos... E me odeio por ter deixado acontecer...

Uma mão carinhosa se apertou na sua. Draco olhou para a mão de Harry sobre a sua depois ergueu os olhos para perder toda a raiva e rancor aos olhos verdes, compreensivos que o fitavam.

- Você deve sofrer muito com isso... – o moreno sussurrou. – Mas Mett está vivo, e... Todo veneno tem um antídoto... Como foi uma poção que o fez perder a visão, pode haver outra que inverte.

Draco suspirou mais aliviado, parecia que contando descarregara um grande peso das costas. – Ainda tenho esperanças Harry... Nunca desistiria de curar meu filho...

- Eu posso ajudá-lo a encontrar essa cura. Gosto tanto do Mett... – e olhou aos dois garotinhos que ouviam história de um dos livros encantado.

Seu olhar pousou na cabecinha de negros cabelos e ficou um pouco triste. Malfoy contara parte de sua vida, talvez o fato mais importante que aconteceu. Tão mais trágica do que a sua vida... Mas, e se Draco o considerasse leviano e sabe-se lá o quê mais?

- Harry... – o chamado o fez voltar à realidade.

- Sim?

- Fiquei curioso... Por que exatamente Finnigan pensa que o Léo não é filho dele? – os olhos do loiro brilhavam estranhamente e um sorriso de divertimento brincava em seus lábios. – Você o traiu?

Harry ficou vermelho, os olhos verdes arregalados pela inesperada pergunta e a mente confusa, tentando processar que Draco Malfoy, a sua frente, estava se deliciando em saber que andou pulando a cerca! Puxou a mão, que ainda a mantinha sobre a do ex-sonserino e cruzou os braços sobre a mesa, tentando voltar à calma de antes.

Draco ficou um pouco chateado por não ter mais o toque de Harry, mas saber que o tão certinho Harry Potter, não era tão santo assim, era muito interessante.

Harry sorriu de leve, mas a mágoa em seus olhos estava presente. – Olha Draco... Não gosto de mentir e nem enganar...

- Acho que sei disso desde Hogwarts – o loiro sorriu, tentando quebrar a tensão em Harry e conseguindo que ele relaxasse melhor.

- Bem... E se eu disser que Finnigan pode estar certo? Que eu realmente andei... Me vingando da mesma forma que ele me feriu?

Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Ele te traiu e você retribuiu o traindo também?

- Eu... Uh... – mordeu o lábio inferior. – Eu não estava muito sóbrio, na hora...

Draco soltou uma risada gostosa, que chegou a fazer cócegas ao estômago de Harry.

- Está me dizendo que além de encher a cara, andou traindo? – murmurou divertido. – Confesso que nunca esperava isso de você, um grifinório e tão recatado... Vamos Harry, conte como aconteceu, estou curioso.

Harry passou os dedos pelas mechas negras, desgrenhando ainda mais a natureza de seu cabelo, num completo estado de vergonha.

- Podemos voltar? Está ficando tarde e precisamos colocar as crianças pra dormir... – desconversou.

- Não quer contar... – manteve o sorriso. – OK! Senhor Potter! Vamos poupá-lo por hora... Salvo pelas crianças.

Draco pagou, mesmo Harry insistindo que pagaria a metade. Nunca um Malfoy deixaria, afinal, foi ele quem convidou.

Pegaram as crianças, já sonolentas. Draco fez questão de carregar os dois garotos. Estavam saindo, quando o gerente os barrou.

- Por favor, aceitem nosso cartão de clientes preferenciais – ofereceu com educação.

- Ahn... – Harry olhou confuso para Draco.

- Pode ser... – o loiro confirmou. – Harry, assine, por favor?

- Certo... – sorriu virando-se para o gerente. – Aonde eu assino?

- Vou levar as crianças para a carruagem... – Draco avisou pegando seu casaco e a das crianças e se retirou.

O gerente deu uma olhada no nome dos clientes, para grafar ao cartão com um toque de varinha. – Poderia dizer seu nome, senhor?

- Harry-

- Oh! Perdoe-me! Como não o notei! O salvador do mundo bruxo! – o homem o cortou e o cumprimentou enfaticamente, para seu descontentamento. – Ficamos maravilhados por sua presença em nosso restaurante, espero que tenha gostado de nosso atendimento.

- Ah sim... Claro... – sorriu forçado.

Com rapidez, os cartões foram feitos e em seguida mostrou aonde deveria assinar. Harry obedeceu, rabiscando sua assinatura no lugar demarcado, querendo escapar dali o quanto antes.

- Muito obrigado pela preferência senhor Harry Malfoy. Leve nossos agradecimentos a seu esposo Draco Malfoy. Voltem sempre.

E entregou os dois cartões de clientes preferenciais a um pálido e boqueaberto moreno de olhos verdes, abrindo educadamente a porta para que passasse.

- Ma-mas... Não... Espere, houve um engano...

- Vamos papai! Quero ir pra casa! – resmungou Léo, com a cabeça caída sobre Mett que já dormia.

- Harry! – Draco o chamou, puxando seu braço e o ajudando a vestir o casaco. – Está um gelo lá fora. Venha. - Praticamente foi arrastado para a carruagem e colocado lá dentro. – os dois vão congelar se demorar ainda mais.

No caminho, Harry deu uma olhada nos dois cartões. Um deles estava escrito Harry James Potter Malfoy e no outro Draco Lucius Potter Malfoy. Ficou um tempo olhando as letras em dourado e riu, logo começou a gargalhar.

- O que foi? – Draco ficou confuso, o vendo rir tanto.

- O gerente nos fez os cartões... – sacudiu para Draco. – Só não sei onde ele tirou nossos nomes...

Draco apanhou os cartões e deu uma olhada ao que estava escrito. Harry ficou o olhando, para saber qual seria sua reação. Os olhos azuis se arregalaram, depois o fitou por alguns segundos e voltou a olhar para as letras, começando a rir também.

- Acho que ninguém imagina nós dois com duas crianças, sem ser uma família... – tentou achar uma explicação. De fato, não se importou pela alteração de seu nome.

- Tenho outra hipótese para isso... – Harry sorriu. – E é por isso que comecei a rir tanto.

- E o que seria?

- Rita Skeeter ataca novamente! Estranhei em como ele reagiu ao saber meu nome. Talvez ela soube o ocorrido à tarde no Beco Diagonal e andou tentando colher mais informações por aí...

- Você nunca freqüentou esse restaurante?

- Não... Mas você sim, então...

- Oh! Verdade... Também estava no meio do boato – Draco sorriu. – Me surpreende sua clama e levando tudo isso numa boa... Antes você se incomodava com as notícias...

Harry suspirou. – Agora estou pouco ligando pelo que dizem... O que importa é minha vida, a vida do meu Léo... Vocês dois... – olhou aos olhos do loiro. – O resto não importa mais...

Draco apenas concordou com a cabeça, perdido nos olhos verdes. Finalmente a borboleta resolveu sair do casulo para mostrar toda sua beleza e encantar a vida dos que tem a graça divina de conviver a seu lado...

Finalmente Harry Potter estava vivendo...

Quando chegaram à casa dos padrinhos de Harry este deu um beijo à bochecha do adormecido Mett como despedida, Draco carregou Léo que também dormia e acompanhou o moreno até à porta, só então entregando o garotinho pra ele.

- Agradeço por hoje Draco... Me diverti muito e adorei o jantar... Ganhei até um cartão com o seu sobrenome!

- Ambos riram.

- Posso te convidar algum outro dia desses Harry? – perguntou com sinceridade.

- Claro!

Draco sorriu ainda mais, se afastando. – Tenha bons sonhos... Harry...

- Você também... Draco... – entrou na casa e estava preste a fechar a porta, quando ouviu seu nome.

- Harry... – Draco o olhava, encostado na porta da carruagem.

Sim?

- Depois você me conta o que aconteceu quando... Você não estava muito sóbrio... – piscou um olho, divertindo-se das bochechas coradas de Harry.

- Quando eu tomar coragem! – declarou rindo.

Draco ia partir, quando o moreno o impediu, o chamando.

- Sim Harry?

- Agora você me acha leviano? – perguntou em voz baixa, sem fitá-lo.

- Te acho perfeito por saber que é tão imperfeito quanto eu e todo mundo...

Harry abriu um doce sorriso, que foi retribuído da mesma forma...

* * *

**N/A:** mais um capítulo e desculpem a demora.

Agradecimentos a:

**Nicolle Snape** – olá! Espero q tenha gostado do jantar dos dois. Eles ainda estão se conhecendo melhor e desvendando o passados. Bjus!

**Sam Crane** – olá! Pode opinar sempre que quiser! Opiniões são sempre bem vindas. Acho q agora vou dar um tempo e esquecer um pouco o Seamus, fique tranqüila hehehe :) Não serei cruel c/ o Mett, mas vai ter q esperar pra saber o q vai acontecer ok? O encontro era mais pra se conhecerem e p/ vcs saberem mais um pouco do passado deles. Depois eles ficarão mais íntimos! Bjus!

**Bela Youkai** – olá! Q bom q está gostando! Bjus!

**Sakuya** – olá! O jantar não foi ainda _aquele_ jantar, pois é o primeiro deles, depois eu melhorarei nas interações entre eles! Bjus!

**Anne** – Oh! Eu adoro seus comentários gigante! Me deixa tão feliz! Bem, o Draco gosta de crianças, e como o Harry é meio lerdo e inseguro, ele tem q tomar as iniciativas não? Não se preocupe, daqui pra frente o Draco vai se empenhar! E o Harry já está cedendo não? Pois é, a Gina vai interferir um pouco na situação, agora, se é pra melhor ou pior, vou fazer mistério! Ahahaha XD. Quanto ao Finnigan, ele não irá aparecer por um bom tempo agora, quem sabe mais pra frente... Sim, eu quero a sua opinião. Mas como está um pouco confuso, quando eu esclarecer a situação toda, aí vc me diz a quem prefere ok? Pois o Harry não sabe quem é o outro pai. Bjus!

**Brunu** – olá! Q bom q aprova essa fic! Espero q acompanhe sempre! Bjus!

**Sy,P** – olá!obrigada! Bjus!

**DW03** – olá, vamos às respostas e às criticas. Responderei tudo junto aqui certo? Bem, sei q deixo a desejar muito, mas estou tentando melhorar. Não posso agradar a todos, mas faço o meu melhor. Escrevi algumas situações rápidas, pois tem coisa q não queria me ater em detalhe, e resolvi partir para a interação entre HxD e não muito nos outros personagens. Quanto ao nome do filho do Draco, é Merriett, abreviei para Mett, se apareceu com 2 Es foi erro de digitação e quando eu repassei acabou passando sem minha atenção, se não me engano é nome francês. Bem, quanto ao erro descomunal q vc citou (obrigada pelo toque). Confesso q o erro foi meu por não detalhar e sim escrever batido (maldita mania de generalizar, mas vou corrigir isso), não consegui passar o q queria. E eu dei um salto na narrativa, pois não queria me prender em como eles subiram para o andar de cima, q pelo q escrevi, não disse se foram sozinhos, ou no colo só disse que eles partiram para explorar o andar de cima. Mas como vc avisou que isso estava grave demais e comprometendo a qualidade da fic, eu corrigi e acrescentei detalhes, pode conferir e me dizer se ficou bom ou se eu deveria retirar essa parte, farei isso sem problemas se for o melhor. E quanto a ter filhos, pq não pensa dessa forma? Serão nove meses de sofrimento e a hora X do parto q deve ser a pior, mas a recompensa será por uma vida inteira. Desculpa o texto, pode criticar sempre q quiser, aliás, mais alguma coisa q não tenha gostado desse chap?Bjus!

Obrigada a todos q comentaram!

Até o próximo capítulo.


	7. Triângulo ou Quadrado?

**Título: Caminho do Coração

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7 – Triângulo ou Quadrado?**

Quando Harry apareceu na cozinha, na manhã do dia seguinte, encontrou um Sírius sem fôlego de tanto assombro e um Remus boquiaberto, o olhando como houvesse feito algo de muito estranho. Black, ao vê-lo parado na porta, passou a piorar a cara, até a se debruçar sobre a mesa.

Ficou perdido, sem saber se perguntava o motivo de tanto drama ou se ficava ali parado por mais tempo. Até que Remus resolveu por aclarar a situação.

- Não ligue Harry é que... Você apareceu no Profeta e-

- Merlin! O que diz o profeta? – Harry se aproximou rapidamente e se sentou na cadeira, puxando das mãos do padrinho o jornal bruxo.

Estava em primeira página. Havia uma foto sua, no Caldeirão Furado, ao lado de Draco e de Seamus. Não sabia como tiraram aquela foto, mas pelo jeito, nunca escapava de ser fotografado para meios de divulgação pública.

Fez uma careta de desagrado, mas esqueceu rapidamente o motivo da foto estar ali, passando a prestar atenção em Malfoy.

O fotógrafo o pegara de perfil e podia se ver perfeitamente a suavidade de seu cabelo, a marcação do rosto e os olhos determinados. Como a foto era em preto e branco, não se podia ver a cor, mas podia se ver claramente que estavam brilhando. Draco discutia severamente com Finnigan e depois virava o rosto em sua direção e o olhava com... Carinho? Doçura? Suavidade?

Não sabia como distinguir aquele olhar que na hora não pôde sentir a essência de tão encantador que era, pois estava alterado e nervoso com o irlandês.

Sorriu ao se lembrar do maravilhoso jantar. Draco não poderia ter lhe proporcionado horas tão agradáveis junto com seu pequenino Léo e o meigo e carinhoso Mett. Fora ficar frente a frente com o ex-sonserino, ter a oportunidade de vê-lo tão acerca de si, somente separados por uma mesa.

_- Uma mesa..._ – pensou consigo e deu um longo suspiro de contentamento. Separados por uma mesa!

Podia ser estranho ao pensar ao pé da letra, mas pra quem viveram separados por conceitos, rivalidade, conflitos e sentimentos que variavam da irritação ao quase ódio declarado, esse era um grande passo. Estarem separados agora por um mero pedaço de madeira.

- Está feliz pelo que lê? – Sírius parecia ainda mais surpreso, ao pegar o afilhado com o sorriso despontando na boca. – Então quer dizer que é verdade Harry?

Saindo bruscamente de seus pensamentos, Potter voltou a atenção aos dois homens a sua frente.

- Bem... Eu ainda não li... – Sírius ficou ainda mais espantado enquanto Remus disfarçou um sorriso. – Eu... Estava lembrando de uma coisa.

- Então é melhor ler e dizer que tudo é uma grande bobagem daquela desmiolada e caduca jornalista – Black aconselhou, mais pela curiosidade de saber os verdadeiros detalhes desse acontecimento, do que por qualquer outro motivo.

- Certo... – Harry deu uma olhada a Lupin que ainda tentava esconder o riso.

Os dois estavam encostados um no outro, Sírius a passar um braço pelas costas de Remus, este apoiado o corpo contra seu peito. Tão unidos, apaixonados e felizes. Formavam sem dúvida um par ideal e perfeito. E isso já se faziam longos anos de convivência, pelo que Lupin havia lhe contado. Estavam juntos desde o tempo que estudavam em Hogwarts, e continuavam com o mesmo sentimento um pelo outro, o mesmo sentimento não, corrigiu-se. Certamente mais profundo e maduro... Mais inabalável pelo decorrer dos anos.

Como fundo para esse retrato familiar que apreciava, ouviam-se as vozes de seus seis filhos, que brincavam de roda no jardim dos fundos. Crianças felizes e bem amadas...

- Algum problema Harry? – Remus perguntou ao notar que estavam sendo analisados.

- Não, não... – Harry sorriu aos dois. – É que, vendo-os assim me faz desejar ser assim também... Tão felizes, se amando, compartilhando as vidas...

- Nah! – Sírius esfregou-lhe a cabeça, como se ainda fosse aquele garoto de quando estudava. – Você também vai ser feliz e ao lado de alguém. Se amando e se completando até o fim da vida.

- Sírius Black mostrando-se emotivo? Essa é uma notícia para primeira página! Acho que Remus andou te amaciando, mesmo que negue – Harry brincou e isso surtiu efeito aos rostos dos dois homens que chamaria de pais, se eles não houvessem negado desde o início, em memória aos dois amigos que perderam e verdadeiros pais de Potter – Lily e James. Sírius e Remus sabiam o quanto Harry os amava, mas preferiam assim.

- Isso é muito importante para nós, Harry. Saber que se espelha em nossas vidas e que aprova como vivemos... – Remus falou, já que Sírius perdera a capacidade de falar e apenas concordava com cada palavra do marido.

Harry sorriu ainda mais e voltou sua atenção à bombástica matéria em primeira mão do Profeta. Dizia a si mesmo que não se abalaria ou ficaria desgostoso da vida e do mundo, pelas palavras que leria ali, afinal, eram boatos e os boatos em sua maioria eram mentiras ou suposições distantes da realidade.

Abriu na página correspondente e leu:

_"Triângulo ou quadrado amoroso? É isso que mais se pergunta em toda Londres bruxa, desde que Harry Potter, o rapaz que derrotou Voldemort quando tinha apenas quinze anos, fez uma cena no Caldeirão Furado, ontem à tarde"._

Harry esboçou uma careta, onde já se viu? Quinze anos? Ah, claro, não era a primeira vez que ela alterava sua idade, talvez para dar mais impacto na matéria.

_"Segundo testemunhas, que preferem manter sigilo de seus nomes, Harry Potter estava tendo uma briga com seu ex-namorado e jogador do Chudley Cannon, Seamus Finnigan._

"_Era um barraco que estavam dando em público" – diz um homem, que estava lá, na hora do acontecido. "Discutiam sobre o término do relacionamento, que pelo que ouvi, foi por decisão de Potter e por motivos de traição"._

_Seria que nosso famoso salvador Harry Potter tenha terminado seu relacionamento de cinco anos com o jogador Finnigan por motivos amorosos? Tudo nos leva a crer que sim, sendo que momentos depois, um dos mais ricos bruxos da Inglaterra, Draco Malfoy, apareceu em cena._

"_Ele entrou pela porta e foi diretamente onde estavam os dois. Parecia que sabia muito bem do que estavam discutindo e passou a apoiar Potter e ralhar com Finnigan, que nessa hora ficou mais que irado" – conta uma moça, que não quer se identificar._

_Fica então a pergunta: Harry Potter terminou seu relacionamento com Seamus Finnigan por estar se envolvendo amorosamente com Draco Malfoy?_

_Talvez essa questão venha de um período mais remoto da vida de nosso salvador. Consta que quando estudavam em Hogwarts, eles já tiveram suas desavenças, mas na intimidade, eles se relacionavam às escondidas._

_"Sim, me lembro perfeitamente deles, pois eu estudei nesse período" – nos revela um antigo estudante de Hogwarts. "Eles brigavam muito, mas era estranho entende? Acho que era fachada para manterem a curiosidade dos outros estudantes longe de suas vidas particulares. Harry Potter sempre quebrou regras, todos sabem disso e Draco Malfoy também havia levados as suas reprimendas por sair da linha. Muitas vezes eles faziam isso ao mesmo tempo, o que nos leva a pensar que estavam saindo juntos e... Bem, vocês sabem - ficando"._

_"Potter e Malfoy? Sim, eu estudei com eles em Hogwarts. Me lembro como suas rinchas eram hilárias, eu morria de rir quando os dois davam de bater boca no meio do corredor! Eram tão opostos que pareciam que um completava o outro (...). quando Potter começou a namorar Finnigan no último ano, nunca mais os vi se pelearem como antes. Parecia que Draco Malfoy ficou... Como direi?... Triste? Sim, acho que ele ficou triste e decepcionado" – nos conta uma aluna que freqüentou Hogwarts nos mesmos anos que Harry Potter._

_Será que nosso imortalizado Salvador do Mundo teve um relacionamento amoroso com Draco Malfoy e que terminou ao namorar Seamus Finnigan? E agora, depois de tantos anos, eles se reencontraram e surgiu a mesma paixão de quando adolescentes e este é o motivo de seu rompimento com o jogador?_

_Não podemos esquecer que Harry Potter tem um filho com Seamus Finnigan, fruto desse relacionamento. Ou seria filho de Draco Malfoy? Quem seria o pai por trás de Leonard H. Potter, filho de Harry Potter?"._

Ao ler que não pouparam nem mesmo seu pequeno Léo, o sangue ferveu. Não queria que ficassem expondo seu filho em boatos maldosos, ainda mais se estavam dizendo que seu garotinho não tinha um pai definido. Como ficaria o menino se esses comentários chegassem a seus ouvidos? Tremia só de pensar em Léo, crescendo com complexo.

Voltou a ler, mesmo querendo rasgar o jornal e esquecer tudo aquilo. Era melhor ficar por dentro do que estavam falando a seu respeito.

"_Essas perguntas são feitas, pois um dos jogadores, companheiro de Seamus Finnigan, nos cedeu uma entrevista não oficial e que por motivos de ética, não citaremos seu nome._

"_Certa vez Finnigan e eu fomos beber para comemorar e nesse meio, conversa vem, conversa vai, uma dose e outra, ele já um pouco alto pela bebida... Então ele comentou algo como: esse moleque não é meu, tenho quase certeza disso. Ele nem tem a minha cara!"._

_Para vocês leitores assíduos de nosso Profeta Diário, comparamos nessas fotos que seguem abaixo:"._

Ao lado esquerdo vinha a foto do rosto de Finniga, no meio uma foto do rostinho de Léo e do lado direito uma de Draco. Harry fincou os dedos nas folhas, chegando a rasgar um pouco. Era uma foto furtiva de seu filho, na sorveteria.

"_Realmente não se pode ver muito de Seamus Finnigan, sendo que o garoto que fará quatro anos, se parece muito com Harry Potter, mas através de um analista, perito nesse assunto, ele nos aponta detalhes importantes, mas que pouco nos esclarece._

_O cabelo de Leonard é preto, porém, quando refletido pelo sol, se torna de um castanho escuro (e que pode futuramente clarear um pouco mais, segundo o especialista), diferente do cabelo de Harry Potter, preto em sua essência, o que significa que o outro pai, tenha o cabelo claro, certamente um castanho à loiro. São fios finos, diferente da genética Potter, de fios mais grossos, o que quer dizer que tenha puxado a genética do outro pai._

_Os olhos são bem definidos e de cor verde escuro por fora e perto da menina dos olhos revestida por uma camada chumbo, que variaria para prateado ou quase negro, conforme o humor. Nada de muito indicativo, mas pra quem olha suas retinas em luz intensa ou sob o sol, se torna de um tom petróleo, talvez puxado para um azul, ou um castanho-esverdeado._

_Leonard H. Potter também possui um rosto oval e suave, mas tem uma marcação bem nítida em suas maçãs do rosto._

_Seamus Finnigan e Draco Malfoy são de descendência loira. Detalhe que vem sendo observado por muitos é que - Harry Potter tem preferência a homens loiros. Se tudo começou com Draco Malfoy em Hogwarts ou com Seamus Finnigan, é um mistério._

"_Devemos levar em consideração o fator genético não apenas dos pais que o geraram, mas dos avós de ambos os lados. Isso torna a comparação muito mais comprometida e complicada. Conveniente seria um exame de DNA para a confirmação exata do suposto pai" – esclarece o especialista J. J. Nor._

_O fato é: quem é o pai biológico de Leonard?_

_Seria esse o motivo que levou Carmélia DeLara Malfoy a cometer suicídio quando esperava Merriett L. Malfoy? Seria possível que a senhora Malfoy soube de algum relacionamento extra-conjugal ou quem sabe um pedido de divórcio por parte de Draco Malfoy?_

_Veja como chegamos a esta conclusão:_

"_Eu trabalhei para os DeLara e sei como a senhora Carmélia era uma moça de família, dedicada a seu destinado marido (Draco Malfoy, conforme as tradições), ela o amava e o seguia a qualquer lugar que ele fosse, então, de repente, ela passou a ficar depressiva. Houve uma vez em que ela comentou algo como estar sozinha e que foi um sonho distante que achou que realizaria. Sei que não se davam muito bem, mal conversavam e o senhor Malfoy era bem frio com sua esposa. Creio que tinha um caso com alguém" – palavras de uma funcionária que trabalhou para a família DeLara e Malfoy que não quer se identificar com medo de represália por parte do empresário e ex-patrão._

_Um amigo da falecida senhora Carmélia DeLara Malfoy nos conta outros fatores interessantes._

"_Draco Malfoy vivia fora a maior parte do tempo. Eu soube que na época em que Seamus Finnigan jogava uma partida na França, Malfoy passou um mês nesse país. Pouco telefonava para a esposa e ninguém se sabe que tipo de negócios estava tratando em Paris"._

_Detalhe: Harry Potter sempre morou junto com Seamus Finnigan após Leonard H. Potter tr nascido e nessa época, estava vivendo na França._

_Seria nessa ocasião em que se reencontraram ou eles mantinham contato fazia tempo? Outro mistério que ninguém tem uma resposta clara._

_Segundo um funcionário de um famoso restaurante em que Draco Malfoy freqüenta, nos assegurou que nunca fora ali com Carmélia DeLara Malfoy._

"_É estranho, mas ele sempre vinha jantar com algum amigo ou à negócio, mas nunca com a esposa. Se não houvesse saído no jornal, que eles se casaram, eu nunca saberia por freqüentar o restaurante"._

_É um enigma, mas poderia ter ocorrido um quadrado amoroso envolvendo as tragédias e os rompimentos na relação entre Harry Potter e Seamus Finnigan e Draco Malfoy e Carmélia DeLara Malfoy"._

- Isso é um absurdo! – Harry estava possesso, mas continuou lendo.

"_Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy estão casados?_

_Esta é outra pergunta que não se cala. Sabemos que dinheiro não é nada na vida desses dois homens, e certamente poderiam ter se casado às escondidas, após o rompimento de Harry Potter e Seamus Finnigan._

_Segundo algumas pessoas, eles foram vistos ontem à noite, num restaurante muito freqüentado por famílias da média e alta sociedade bruxa._

"_Eles eram uma família perfeita! Os dois e as crianças estavam entrando no restaurante, quando eu passava. Pareciam estarem felizes e os filhos também" – nos declara a balconista E. S., que voltava do serviço naquela hora._

_Ontem, foi o dia em que Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy resolveram colocar sua relação em aberto?_

_Primeiro no Caldeirão Furado, onde supostamente, como comenta um freqüentador, Malfoy acertou o rosto do jogador Finnigan por estar importunando seu futuro marido, assim como foram à sorveteria, se descontraírem em família e logo em seguida à um jantar, sem dispensar os filhos Leonard e Merriett._

_Agora fica essa pergunta aos nossos assíduos leitores: essa não é uma relação amorosa entre casais?_

_Se o rompimento de Potter e Finnigam e o suicídio de DeLara fora em relação ao caso amoroso entre eles, começará a ser aclarado de agora em diante, com essa inusitada demonstração em público._

_Por Rita Skeeter"._

Seguia ao final do texto uma foto de Harry sendo puxado por Draco, que o abraçava pela cintura e mais ao fundo, Seamus caído numa das mesas do Caldeirão Furado.

Harry grunhiu de raiva, amassando o jornal.

- Por que essa mulher do tempo paleolítico ainda insiste em me atazanar a vida? Ela deveria estar aposentada faz anos! Assim poupava quem a detesta...

- Calma Harry, é apenas boatos... – tentou Remus, sem surtir efeito. Também estava chateado com a notícia em primeira página.

- Boatos que colocam os nomes de Léo e Mett! – gritou com raiva. – Pra quê? São crianças! Se for comigo ou com Draco tudo bem, mas eles são crianças! Isso que mais me deixou revoltado!

- Essa Rita Skeeter só pensa em escandalizar o mundo com suas notícias, pra conseguir mais status... – Sírius resmungou, queria ir lá na imprensa e quebrar a cara de todos, inclusive dessa pirada. Também não gostou do fato de ter exposto o pequeno Léo.

- Ainda vem dizer que eu terminei com Seamus por causa de um relacionamento com Draco e pior ainda! Que Draco tinha um relacionamento extra-conjugal e que sua esposa se suicidou por minha culpa! – estava ficando roxo, sem conseguir agüentar tanto descaramento. – Pobre Léo! – tampou a cara, envergonhado de si mesmo, se culpando terrivelmente. – Ser o centro desse rolo de paternidade, tendo seu rostinho inocente nas páginas imundas desse jornal!

- Harry! Calma! – Black deu a volta na mesa, segurando os ombros do afilhado e tentando acalma-lo, enquanto Remus correu para a pia, para pegar um pouco de água com algumas gotas de calmante natural.

- A culpa é minha Sí! Eu coloquei meu filho nisso! – soluçava. – Não sabe como me sinto mal por isso! Se eu soubesse quem é o pai!

- Você... Não sabe? – Sírius ficou chocado e quase derrubou Harry da cadeira, mas tratou de segura-lo firme nos braços.

Remus chegou com o calmante e forçou Harry parar de se xingar e beber até a última gota. Não demorou para fazer efeito, o levando a um estado de sonolência e por fim, apagou nos braços do padrinho.

Com cuidado, Sirius e Remus carregaram Harry e o levaram até o quarto. Léo brincava no tapete, ao lado da cama.

Quando o garotinho viu o pai, correu para abraça-lo. – Papai está dormindo?

- Sim, ele está muito cansado – Lupin tentou sorrir ao garoto, mas ao lembrar do jornal, ficou um pouco entristecido, ao vê-lo tão inocente, sem saber de nada.

Deitaram Harry na cama, tiraram-lhe os sapatos e o cobriram. Ao saírem, Léo subiu na cama e deitou abraçado a Harry. Deu um beijo na bochecha do pai e passou a mão por sua testa, afastando os fios negros dos olhos, assim como Harry fazia consigo, toda vez que o colocava pra dormir. Pra não acorda-lo, ficou aninhado entre seu braço e seu peito, quietinho até também acabar dormindo.

Na sala, Remus sentava no sofá junto de Sírius.

- Isso é um problema certo? – o animago tentou processar as informações.

- Se a imprensa ficar bisbilhotando demais a vida de Harry... Creio que sim.

- Só espero que Finnigan não dê com a língua nos dentes, caso tentem entrevista-lo... Ou terei que socá-lo até à morte.

- Por enquanto, é melhor nos preocuparmos com Harry. Quando ele acordar, vai se sentir muito culpado e deprimido... – Remus afagou o cabelo de Black.

- O que faremos? – o moreno o olhou nos olhos, totalmente perdido. Não sabia muito como consolar.

- Não se preocupe, não precisamos fazer nada. Já sei quem fará por nós e por Harry... – Remus sorriu, deu um beijo aos lábios de Sírius e foi direto à lareira. – Léo ficará feliz também, por ter seu melhor amiguinho pra brincar.

- Draco e Merriett Malfoy! – Sírius riu.

* * *

**N/A:** podem me matar, eu sei que mereço, por tanta demora em postar! Mas se me matarem, fica sem continuação! Wahuahahuahaha! XD

Falando sério, desculpem pela demora, e ainda por cima ficou um pouco curto o chap. Ai ai ai... Tentarei agilizar no próximo, mas não garanto!

Obrigada a quem está acompanhando!

Agradecendo as reviews:

**Nicolle Snape** – olá! Espero q tenha gostado desse chap tbm! Bjus!

**The Clan Vampire** – olá! Ai… Desculpa a longa demora! Tentarei não demorar no próximo! Bjus!

**Brunu** – olá! Nhai... desculpa a demora! Os chap serão bem fluffys assim, fora as cenas de drama, mas ao todo é açúcar e mel mesmo. Bjus!

**Sam Crane** – olá! Desculpa a demora! Te fiz esperar dnovu! Q bom q gostou do chap anterior, e vai demorar um pouco p/ saber o segredo do Harry, e quando isso acontecer, sinto informar q vai ter q ler Finnigan no meio... Mas estou esclarecendo fatos aos poucos. Obrigada pelas palavras. Bjus!

**Srta Black** – olá! Desculpa a demora! E aqui teve mais Sírius e Léo fifinho com o papai! Espero q tenha curtido! Bjus!

**Srta Kinomoto** – olá! Nossa, desculpa pela demora! E obrigada pela review! Bjus!

**Mel Deep Dark** – olá! Viva! Q bom q gostou da fic! Espero q acompanhe sempre, demoro um pouco pra postar (minto, demoro uma eternidade às vezes, mas não é por maldade!). desculpe a demora! Bjus!

**Fabi** – olá! O q aconteceu quando o Harry não estava sóbrio, só mais pra frente! (Sanae malvada! XD). Bjaum!

**DW03** – olá! Nossa, adoro reviews longas! Nhai... q bom q estou melhorando! Fico feliz q esteja gostando tanto assim dessa fic! Realmente concordo, se for querer uma pessoa, q tenha um filho, deve-se amar os dois! Mas ta aí o chap, espero q sem falhas dessa vez. Desculpe a demora! Bjus!

**Anne** – olá! Primeiramente quero me desculpar pela longa demora! E foquei hiper feliz pelo seu comentário! (Sanae dando pulinhos!). nhai... Brigada fofa, pelas palavras! Bem, o Harry é inseguro e sabe, ainda está meio sem acreditar q tem um loirão gostosão e amável desses, querendo algo com ele. Digamos q ele está ainda sem acreditar q conseguiu o ser mais encantador q existe hehehe :) O Harry quer ir com calma pra quando o Draco perceber, já estar fisgado, enrolado e içado, mas logo eles vão começar a se dar um pouco bem intimamente melhor. Gina vai ser a pedra no caminho (sinto pra quem gosta dela, mas vou transforma-la em uma pessoa má), bom, estou abrindo o jogo, mas será só isso q falarei, senão estraga a fic neh não? Viu só? O Harrynão é santo! Ele é bonzinho, mas está longe de ser o certinho perfeitinho e tem senso de vingança, afinal, quase caiu na Slytherin certo? Mas foi por pura raiva, cabeça quente etc... Com o Draco ele não faria isso eu garanto! Pra saber o q aconteceu da traição e tal, o Finnigan terá de aparecer, mas será mais pra frente. E eu amo de paixão os seus comentários! Bjus!

**Polarres** – olá! Desculpe a demora! Os dois vão tentar achar uma cura p/ o Mett. Abrigada pelas palavras! Bjus!

**Sy.P** – olá! Desculpe demorar, bem, Harry santo coisa nenhuma hehehe :) Obrigada pela review. Bjus!

**Nit Potter** – olá! Mil desculpas pela longa demora! Aiaiai (Sanae sem saber onde enfiar a cara), espero q acompanhe sempre, mesmo com essas minhas demoras... Bjus!

**Cin** – olá! Desculpe a demora! Nhai... Obrigada pelas palavras! Bem, o Mett terá cura se depender do Harry e do Draco, mas isso eles vão ter q ir atrás neh? Hahaha :) Tem tanta fic q faz o Draco sarcástico e arrogante q quis fazer um pouco diferente, mas só com o Harry e com os sogros postiços dele, afinal, pra conseguir pegá-lo terá de agrada-los tbm hehe :P.quanto ao vírus, eu acho q já peguei, mas estou tentando me curar! Até o próximo chap! Bjus!

**Hermione Seixas** – olá! Vi suas outras reviews tbm, obrigada! Desculpe pela demora em postar! E muito obrigada pelas palavras! Bjus!

Se eu me esqueci de alguém q me mandou review, pode me mandar outro me xingando, mas tive um problema com o comp q não quis atualizar, então não sei se deixei alguém sem citar.

Obrigada a todos q comentaram!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	8. Beijo Roubado

**Título: Caminho do Coração**

**

* * *

Capítulo 8 – Beijo Roubado**

Uma casa depreciativa ficava num beco da Londres trouxa. Portas e janelas estavam vetadas por madeiras e nada se podia ver ali dentro. Para quem passava por ela, era apenas mais uma casa abandonada e muito mal conservada, para que houvesse comprador interessado.

A noite se fazia, não havendo muitos passantes, sombras encobriam a maior parte da rua. Uma mulher caminhava pela calçada. Passos elegantes num sapato de salto agulha 15. Parou frente a esta moradia lançando um olhar ao redor e entrou, sem propriamente abrir a porta.

Dentro da casa era ainda mais decadente. Sem móveis e parte do piso de madeira quebrado. Como que acostumada, caminhou até a escada seguindo para o andar superior. Passou a vista pelas paredes, onde ainda restavam alguns quadros. Ao fim do corredor uma porta e foi ali que adentrou.

- Como se saiu? – a voz de um homem quebrou o silêncio do aposento. Ele estava sentado perto da janela, mas apenas se podia ver a sua silhueta e a fumaça do charuto que levava à boca.

- Ótima como sempre! – com mais alguns passos, a mulher pôde ser vista pela fraca luz da lua que entrava por uma fresta da janela. Era Rita Skeeter.

Sem rodeios, ela jogou sobre uma mesinha que estava ao lado do homem e que sustentava uma garrafa de firewisk e uma taça ainda cheia da bebida – O Profeta Diário.

- Acha que com essa matéria idiota, conseguirá separá-los? – só se dignou a dar uma olhada na capa, depois voltou sua atenção à mulher.

- Certeza absoluta. Meus planos são infalíveis. Com essa matéria, a população estará entretida em Harry Potter, o que nos permitirá agir entre eles, sem que suspeitem. Coloquei em dúvida o caso de Carmélia, agora é só Radulfus seguir com o plano dois.

O corpo da mulher começou a se contorcer e em instantes, a antes Rita Skeeter se transformara em Bellatrix Lestrange. Ela passou os dedos pelos fios longos de seu cabelo e se encaminhou até o homem que se mantinha a observando de sua cadeira. Sem esperar por um convite, se sentou ao colo do homem e o abraçou pelo pescoço.

- O garotinho será nosso, meu amor... – ela sussurrou com malícia, observando a foto de Leonard no jornal.

- Assim espero Bella... Assim espero...

* * *

Draco olhava a Harry, dormindo tranqüilamente. Havia se preocupado muito, ao saber, através de Lupin, que o moreno passara mal pelo artigo que lera no jornal. Também ficara aborrecido, mas não deu muita importância, mas para Harry, era muito mais constrangedor.

Praticamente estava sendo acusado de fútil e galinha, pra toda Londres bruxa, fora que expunham Léo também.

Ficou mais aborrecido pelos comentários a respeito do ex-grifinório do que pelas acusações a si.

Aproximou-se da cama e acariciou a bochecha de Harry, passando o polegar suavemente, para não acordá-lo. Olhando-o dormir, ele tinha um rosto um tanto atrativo, como que o convidasse a se debruçar sobre si para tomar-lhe os lábios com paixão. Os cabelos negros e revoltos ajudavam nessa composição, como os cabelos de quem não se importa de ser agarrado por eles.

Era bem diferente de quando acordado, com aquele semblante confuso e um pouco envergonhado.

Passou o polegar pela boca rosada e suspirou.

Muita tentação! Era hora de se afastar, ou acabaria fazendo besteira e seria tomado como um aproveitador.

Achou melhor ocupar seus olhos e sua mente com outras coisas, passando a caminhar pelo quarto, olhando as coisas que o tornava aconchegante e harmonioso.

Não havia muita coisa, mas o pouco que tinha era o fundamental e muito bem organizado. Haviam coisas de Léo também, brinquedos em sua maioria, fora um par de sapatinhos vermelhos, caídos no tapete, ao lado de uma fralda e uma chupeta de acrílico resistente onde se podia ver em seu interior água azul, com peixinhos vermelhos que nadavam, conforme se movia. Era uma graça.

Sorriu ao ver sobre a penteadeira um mini carrossel de um verde musgo já desbotado, só que com cavalos ao invés de hipogrifos. Era realmente estranho aquele objeto.

Foi pegá-lo para ver os detalhes, quando seu dedo esbarrou em uma espécie de alavanca, ao lado da base, que acionou a engrenagem que a fazia funcionar. Com um pouco de susto, apreciou a suave melodia que começou a tocar, enquanto o carrossel girava, os cavalinhos subindo e descendo intercalando-se sob o telhado iluminado.

A caixinha de música tocava Sonata ao Luar de Beethoven. Sorriu, sentindo-se como uma criança.

Com o som da música, que quebrara o silêncio do quarto, Harry começou a despertar. Abriu os olhos vagarosamente, sem se incomodar, muito pelo contrário. Sempre relaxava ao som dessa caixinha.

Vagou o olhar, ao redor, até pousar na figura de Draco, parado não muito longe da cama, e sorrindo encantado com a sua descoberta.

A luz do carrossel refletia um brilho intenso ao olhar azul prateado, iluminando as faces num tom brando, que dava mais suavidade aos traços de Malfoy. Assim como parecia irradiar mais vivacidade ao seu sorriso.

Sorriu também, por vê-lo sorrindo. Era espontâneo.

- É uma caixinha de música, um objeto trouxa. Pertenceu à minha mãe.

Draco voltou-se para o moreno, que se apoiara num dos braços, para vê-lo melhor.

- Desculpe se te acordei Harry... Não foi a minha intenção.

- Não tem problema, acho que dormi demais – sorriu.

- Era de sua mãe então? – colocou o carrossel de volta ao lugar, ainda tocando a harmoniosa sonata.

- Ela ganhou quando era pequena ainda, por isso está um pouco envelhecida – Harry se sentou na beirada da cama e bateu de leve com a palma da mão em seu lado. – Sente aqui.

Draco aceitou o convite e se sentou ao lado de Harry, o olhando profundamente, como que para ter certeza de que ele estava bem.

- O que faz aqui, Draco? – estava feliz em vê-lo, mas estava confuso também, ainda mais que o loiro estava em seu quarto não se sabia por quanto tempo.

- Eu soube que não estava bem, então resolvi ficar em sua companhia. Se sente melhor?

Harry se arrepiou ao sentir a mão pálida de Malfoy a tocar-lhe a testa, para medir sua temperatura e deslizar os dedos com cuidado e carinho, até a sua bochecha, ali ficando parada, sentindo-o esquentar.

- Foi Remus quem te avisou, certo? – Draco confirmou. – Estou melhor, não precisava se incomodar em vir até aqui. Você deve estar ocupado.

- Não faço nada aos domingos, não se preocupe – fez uma pausa, analisando o rosto do moreno, se perguntando se deveria tocar no assunto ou não. Achou melhor perguntar. – Você quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu?

Potter franziu o cenho só de lembrar e negou com a cabeça. Não queria pensar sobre a estúpida matéria. Estava na companhia de Draco e queria pensar nele e em coisas boas.

Percebendo que Harry ficou muito incomodado, e não queria falar nada, ficando num silêncio angustiante, resolveu por mudar de assunto.

- Te olhando de perto, dá para se ver melhor o quanto seus olhos é verde esmeralda... Lindos olhos esmeraldas... – como esperava, Harry o olhou assustado e corando, pelo elogio repentino. – Ao contrário da esmeralda, seus olhos não são duros, mas intensos e com profundidade, assim como o universo... Parecem infinitos...

Um sorriso curvou os lábios de Harry. Um sorriso de satisfação pelo que ouvia e principalmente, por quem lhe dizia.

- Está me flertando Malfoy? – provocou.

- Pensei que demoraria um século para perceber Potter – retrucou como antigamente. – Achei que teria de ser mais direto.

- Mais direto do que isso, impossível! – Harry riu.

- Duvida senhor grifinório? – provocou, erguendo o queixo e sorrindo de canto. Os olhos prateados tornando-se mais intenso e enigmático.

Harry ficou um pouco temeroso com esse olhar de superioridade que Draco estava lhe lançando, não conseguindo responder.

- Sabia... – sussurrou com ar vitorioso.

Harry estreitou os olhos. – Pois eu duvido! Vamos Draco, faça melhor que isso.

- Nunca provoque um sonserino Harry...

Foi a última coisa que disse e que Potter ouviu. No intante seguinte, Draco havia avançado sobre si, o derrubando deitado e já tomava seus lábios com paixão. Era um beijo forte, mas com sentimento e cuidado. Não um beijo simplesmente sexual e rude. Ficou sem fôlego mesmo sem corresponder ao beijo. Estava paralisado com os sentidos confusos e torpes.

Só ouvia as batidas do próprio coração, tão alto como tambores e rápidos, pancadas que pulsavam seu peito, tirando o restante de ar que ainda tinha. Seus olhos perderam o foco, só restando o rosto de Draco em toda sua beleza, o maravilhando. Se embriagou ao perfume do ex-sonserino, cheiro que lhe dava margem a imaginações. Sua pele ficara sensível, acalorada e arrepiada com o contato da pele e do corpo do loiro, sobre si, o envolvendo enquanto mantinha seus lábios presos. Sentiu o sabor de sua boca... Beijo doce e ao mesmo tempo picante. Era um sabor que nunca sentira na vida, e dele se alimentava... Alimento que fortalecia os sentimentos.

Draco se afastou, pois não havia retribuição e ficou um pouco com medo de tê-lo ofendido. Observou o rosto corado e um pouco desnorteado de Harry, os lábios semi-abertos, respiração ofegante e corpo trêmulo. Ficou preocupado em como ele tremia inteiro. Sentia não apenas por estar sobre seu corpo, mas pela cama também.

- Harry, me desculpe... – acariciou sua bochecha, como quando estava adormecido.

- Você não faz idéia do que me fez... – ouviu o moreno murmurar com olhos vagos. Os lábios também trêmulos.

- Sinto muito, prometo não fazer mais... – agora sim, estava se culpando pelo ato impensado. Ou melhor pensou, pensava em beijá-lo fazia tempo, mas havia se precipitado e posto tudo a perder.

Harry firmou a vista aos olhos prateados. Segurou a mão que lhe tocava no rosto e a apertou firme em seus dedos e interrompendo o toque. Sentiu que Draco se retesou em expectativa com seu gesto.

- Por que fez isso? – Harry já não tremia mais e sua voz estava firme e quase ameaçadora aos ouvidos de Malfoy.

- Porque gosto de você Harry Cabeça-dura Potter! – tentou manter o controle e voltar a ter domínio da situação. – Não fiz por brincadeira, eu fiz porque desejava sentir você...

- Você fez uma revolução aqui dentro Draco... – Harry levou a mão que segurava até seu peito, ainda palpitante. – Com um simples beijo seu... Você conseguiu modificar o mundo diante os meus olhos... Agora vai me deixar e vai embora?

- Nunca Harry! Nunca te abandonaria! – Draco sorriu amplamente de felicidade. – Você fez isso comigo primeiro, te juro... E sem um único beijo...

- Oh! Merlin! – os olhos esverdeados encheram de lágrimas. – Não sabe o quanto é difícil aprisionar o que sinto! Mas você soube como desencadeá-los e agora não posso mais freá-los...

- Não aprisione o que sente Harry... Deixe fluir e acontecer... Sempre gostei de você, desde Hogwarts, mas não queria admitir. E agora, te conhecendo melhor, te vendo e te sentindo melhor... Juro que é muito além de gostar, o que sinto por você. Não o farei sofrer, muito menos a Léo.

Ficaram se olhando por alguns minutos tensos, mas que pareceram horas. Um misto de aflição e alegria dominavam ambos os homens, ali deitados na cama. Draco sobre Harry. As sensações do primeiro beijo que tiveram ainda pairando entre eles.

Finalmente, um sorriso surgiu aos lábios do moreno, e foi como se dissipasse toda a aflição do momento, todo medo desapareceu como num encanto.

- Está me propondo um relacionamento?

Percebeu isso pela segunda vez no mesmo dia? Está melhorando Harry Potter! – brincou e foi empurrado até que caísse deitado ao lado do moreno.

- Pelo jeito ainda me acha um lerdo em perceber as coisas – Harry fingiu aborrecimento.

- Não acho, eu tenho certeza.

- Malfoy! – Draco riu ainda mais. Harry suspirou derrotado, tinha que admitir que era lerdo demais em reparar as coisas. Melhor seria dizer que reparava, mas era irreal. Ainda mais se tratando de sentimentos por esse loiro perfeito e muito cobiçado, que sorria o olhando nos olhos, deitado a seu lado e que agora passava um braço por sua cintura, o abraçando. – Tem razão... Mas não fica espalhando isso...

- Não preciso espalhar... – sorriu encantadoramente, para desarmar a língua afiada que Harry estava para mostrar-lhe que também possuía. – E então, Harry Potter? Quer ter um relacionamento sério com Draco Malfoy, incluindo Leonard e Merriett? É uma responsabilidade muito grande, tenho que avisar.

- Seria um prazer! – Harry sorriu ainda mais, totalmente esquecido de jornal e boatos ofensivos que o fez perder a cabeça pela manhã. – E quanto a você, Draco Malfoy? Estaria preparado para agüentar um desmiolado ex-grifinório e um garotinho a mais?

- Sem dúvida! Apesar que-

Harry o calou num beijo apaixonado. Montou sobre seu corpo, prendendo seus braços contra o colchão e mostrando que sabia beijar tão bem quanto o loiro.

Seus lábios se encaixaram perfeitamente um no outro, seus rostos se encostavam com suavidade. Cada movimento de suas bocas era um choque que percorria seus corpos. Com cuidado o moreno aprofundou o beijo, penetrando a língua dentro da boca de Draco, sentindo em como ele era quente, em como se saciava com o que fazia.

Harry se afastou lentamente, mordiscando e chupando o lábio inferior de Draco. Abriu os olhos para se ver refletido nos do loiro. Seu coração voltou a disparar, sua respiração estava pesada, assim como a de Malfoy.

Sorriu vitorioso ao notar que o tão irresistível ex-sonserino estava desnorteado pelo seu beijo. Perdido nas sensações que sentira tão bem.

- Não me diga que o famoso e desejado Draco Malfoy nunca teve um beijo roubado?

- Confesso que nunca tive... Muito menos dessa forma tão... Especial... – respondeu, enquanto tomava fôlego.

- Agora sabe o que você me fez, quando roubou um beijo meu...

Era impressão ou o quarto estava mais quente? Draco passou a acariciar seu rosto e seus cabelos. Era tão bom...

Foi se aproximando lentamente, ainda sobre o corpo do loiro, para um novo e apaixonado beijo. Via como Malfoy cerrava as pálpebras para aceitar melhor...

Tudo tão maravilhoso, ouvindo as batidas de seu coração. O calor do corpo de Draco...

O convite que ele fazia...

- Papai! – Léo tentou entrar no quarto, mas a porta estava fechada e não alcançava a maçaneta, para alívio dos dois homens, em posições comprometedoras demais, para os olhinhos do garotinho.

Harry riu junto com Draco. Se levantou e foi abrir a porta, enquanto Malfoy se sentava decentemente na cama e ajeitava as roupas.

Quando a porta foi aberta lá estavam os dois meninos esperando e de mãos dadas.

- Papai, Mett queria te dar um beijo.

- Olá Mett! – agachou e abraçou o pequeno, dando um gostoso e barulhento beijo em sua bochecha.

- Harry! Eu fiquei com saudade – Mett também lhe beijou no rosto.

- Ah! Eu estava esquecendo! – Harry foi até a cômoda, abriu a primeira gaveta e retirou dois presentes que havia comprado ontem, quando foi escolher uma roupa para o jantar. – Aqui está, um presente pra você.

Conduziu os meninos até o tapete e ajudou a sentá-los, antes de dar os presentes. Colocou um pacote nas mãos de Mett. Depois, deu o outro para Léo. Os dois sorriram largamente por estarem ganhando presente e abriram rasgando o embrulho com pressa em saber o que era.

Mett sorriu ao sentir o pêlo macio de encontro a sua mão – um urso polar. Abraçou apertado, e se assustou, quando o uma música começou a tocar, por pressionar a barriga.

- Obrigado Harry! – Mett sorria.

Harry apenas esfregou a cabecinha loura e olhou ao seu filho. Léo abraçava um igual, apenas diferente por ser um urso panda que também tocava música.

- Bigadu papai!

Harry também lhe esfregou a cabecinha, que ao contrário de Mett, teve o cabelo ainda mais arrepiado.

Draco apenas apreciava o moreno e as crianças, sorrindo como um tolo. Agora que teria um relacionamento com Harry, a vida lhe parecia mais feliz. Olhou ao filho, que perguntava que cor era o seu brinquedo. Também seria melhor para Mett, não ficaria mais sozinho e teria Léo para brincar.

Tudo estava ficando tão bem. Para completar sua felicidade, só restava curar Mett. E conseguiria isso.

* * *

Um homem de meia idade, mas bem conservado, alto e de corpo saudável se aproximou da mesa da secretária, no prédio do Ministério da Magia.

- Por favor, poderia falar com o responsável pelo caso DeLara?

- Quem gostaria? – a moça o olhou fazendo pouco caso.

- Claus DeLara.

A secretária, antes indiferente, se endireitou na cadeira, com os olhos assustado e sorriu, tentando parecer o mais simpática possível.

- Um instante senhor DeLara. – ela apertou um botão. – Senhor Duffins, o senhor Claus DeLara deseja falar-lhe agora. Sim... – ela voltou a olhar ao homem, que aguardava com paciência. – Pode entrar senhor DeLara.

Ao entrar no escritório, foi recebido por um velho e baixinho. Encarregado dos casos de mortes já encerrados. Cumprimentaram-se com as mãos e Duffins indicou para que se sentasse.

- Em que posso ajudar?

- Queria que reabrissem o caso de Carmélia DeLara Malfoy.

O baixinho arregalou os olhos, incrédulo. – Mas senhor! Esse caso já foi encerrado, não podemos reabri-lo dessa forma. Ela cometeu suicídio.

- Eu sou primo de Carmélia e o único parente ainda vivo. Quero que refaçam o caso! Tenho certeza de que ela foi assassinada pelo senhor Malfoy! Eu tenho todo o direito a isso, e vou exigir que voltem a investigar!

Duffins se afundou na cadeira, enquanto era encarado friamente pelo outro homem, que batia a mão sobre a mesa.

- Verei o que posso fazer... Senhor DeLara...

* * *

**N/A:** outro capítulo, e como eu havia dito no anterior, este não demorou muito a postar. Mas preciso avisar que o próximo demorará um pouco, pois estou querendo encerrar a fic Incógnito, que está no final e atualizar Espelho D'água e Despedaçando, que estão um pouco abandonadas.

Agradecendo aos reviews:

**Sy.P** – olá! Agora deu pra saber q não era bem a Rita. Mas enfim, logo vou dizer q aconteceu, ou menções sobre o assunto. Bjus!

**Fabi** – olá! Má eu? Magina! Huwahuwahauhauha XD. Bem, começou algo mais intimo entre eles. Bjus!

**Mathew Potter Malfoy** – olá! Tive q puxar um fio para os acontecimentos q virão, se ficou ridículo, lamento, mas não saiu mais q isso do meu cérebro (os neurônios estão querendo ficar em greve entende?). Bjus!

**Srta Black** – olá! Aha! Não era a Rita! Mas nossa! Apostando? Vai surgir um terceiro suposto pai no meio, façam suas apostas! Adoro seus comentários! Divirto com eles! Bjus!

**Mel Deep Dark** - olá! Q bom q gostou desse chap! Viva! Bem, a Bella fez uma ótima encenação então, para se parecer com a Rita! Viu só? Não demorei em postar esse! Aleluia! Bjus!

**Dark Wolf 03 **– olá! Nossa todo mundo quer matar a Rita! Mas eu enganei vocês! Não era a Rita! XD Bjus!

**BetáhBentes** – olá! Q bom q está gostando! Bigada pelas palavras! O pai não será no final, tenho planos maiores pro final hehehe, logo saberá quem é o pai misterioso. Aq começa uma relação, embora será atrapalhada, mas isso depois vc vai ler, senão estraga neh? Brigada pelo Perfeita! Uhu! Ganhei o dia! Bjus!

**Hermione Seixas** – olá! Esse cap teve bastante Draco pra compensar o anterior! Eu adoro seus comentários e suas criticas! Pode me dar puxões de orelha sim! Me ajuda a melhorar! Bjus!

**Brunu **– olá! E agora? Acha q complicou mais? Não demorei muito! Bjus!

**Sam Crane** – olá! Acredite, a maioria é informações falsas, só pra atazanar o Harry. Agradeços as palavras! Bjus!

Obrigada a todos que comentaram!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	9. Por um Motivo

**Título: Caminho do Coração**

**N/A: **sim... MEA CULPA! Sou uma pessoa má... Extremamente má... Eu deveria receber um crucius pelos meus atos infames! Queiram me perdoar pela demora. Por mais motivos que eu tenha, isso não faz jus a essa demora toda.

Esse capítulo é dedicado ao pessoal que me mandaram reviews, comentando e pedindo atualizações. Em especial para a Anne (miga, lamento pela eternidade da postagem! Bjs!).

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Por um Motivo**

Draco sorriu, admirando Harry e os meninos. A delicadeza com que ele acariciava os cabelos de Mett, em como ele sorria para Léo... Sua voz suave quando lia uma história, ou no cuidado em que ele tinha em deixa-los confortáveis.

E se encantava ainda mais, ao ver seu filho rindo e se divertindo como nunca na vida.

Mett passava a maior parte do tempo na ala hospitalar do St. Mungus. Possuía as defesas corporais muito debilitadas, assim como não enxergar era outro fator triste. Quase morrera mais de uma vez e era isso que o fazia especial. A força que tinha em se manter vivo, em conseguir brincar alguns minutos a mais que o suportado por seu corpinho frágil...

Léo era o inverso de Mett. O garoto possuía energia até de sobra, era hiperativo e o difícil era conseguir que parasse um instante, para descansar. E talvez fosse essa energia toda que transbordava dele que fazia certa diferença a Mett, tornando-o mais animado e com mais disposição.

Não perdeu nenhum detalhe, quando Mett bocejou, já esgotado, porém feliz. Léo segurou a mãozinha do loirinho, chamando atenção de Harry.

- Papai. Quero colo.

- Eu também... – Mett aproveitou a pausa.

Harry fechou o livro e o pôs de lado, e com um sorriso carinhoso carregou os dois garotos, acomodando-os um de cada lado do corpo e os abraçando juntinhos.

- Assim está bom? – ambos os meninos concordaram satisfeitos.

O moreno estava sentado no tapete e encostado na cama, bem ao seu lado. O que lhe proporcionava uma visão privilegiada de toda a cena. Não resistindo, estendeu a mão e tocou aos fios negros da nuca de Harry, acariciando e o fazendo arrepiar com o toque. Inclinou-se e depositou um beijo nessa parte de pele, coberta pelos fios macios, fazendo um arrepio mais forte passar por todo o corpo do ex-grifinório.

Olhos verdes lhe fitaram com prazer e recebeu um sorriso o qual fez questão de retribuir com a mesma intensidade.

- Harry Potter... Sempre tão perfeito que dá vontade de corrompe-lo... – murmurou bem próximo ao ouvido de Harry.

- Pode começar me dando um beijo. Draco Malfoy... – afirmou, caindo com a cabeça para trás, deixando à mostra seu pescoço.

Draco voltou a sorrir, mas não se fez de rogado. Encostou seus lábios aos do moreno, passando a depositar leves beijinhos, antes do verdadeiro, propriamente dito.

Se maravilhou com a total entrega de Harry, que fechara os olhos para melhor apreciar seus lábios. Logo o seguiu, também fechando os olhos enquanto sua língua percorria o caminho cálido até o interior da boca amada, que o recebeu com ansiedade.

Seus dedos deslizaram novamente pelo cabelo de Harry, até o pescoço, trilhando um caminho invisível até alcançar a cabecinha de Léo, e ali se entreteve, acariciando aqueles fios finos como o de Mett, porém negros como os do pai.

O garotinho, ao contrário do loirinho, que dormia tranqüilo nos braços protetores de Potter, estava de olhos bem abertos, observando o pai e o pai de Mett. E quando sentiu a mão de Draco acariciar seu cabelo, sorriu.

Quando o beijo cessou, Malfoy olhou ao pequeno que o observava sorrindo.

- Não tem sono Léo? – perguntou suavemente, ainda acariciando os cabelos negros do menino.

- Não... – Léo negou com a cabeça, depois deu uma olhadinha a Harry, que silencioso, apenas via os dois conversarem. Seus olhos retornaram ao rosto de Draco, com uma nítida curiosidade brilhando neles. – Você vai levar o papai embora?

- Léo! – Harry não sabia o que sentir. Era uma pergunta bem inusitada, tinha que admitir.

Draco riu. – Você ficaria triste se eu levasse seu papai?

Léo confirmou com a cabeça, fazendo biquinho.

- E se eu levasse seu papai e você embora comigo e com Mett?

Dessa vez o menino abriu um sorriso de alegria. – Então eu não fico triste.

Draco estendeu as mãos, o convidando a vir em seu colo. Prontamente Léo se agarrou em seus braços para ser carregado. O loiro trouxe o menino para o seu peito, depositando inúmeros beijos em sua bochecha antes de dizer.

- Eu nunca. Nunca deixaria um garotinho tão lindo como você.

Harry não conseguia deixar de sorrir, vendo aqueles dois. Léo se afeiçoara muito a Malfoy, talvez por nunca ter tido uma convivência mais apegada sem ser ele. Ao mesmo tempo em que ficava feliz, sentia-se um pouco triste pela enorme carência afetiva que Léo tinha. Não em relação a ele, que seria a mãe, mas em relação ao pai que na forma de Finnigan, sempre esteve presente, mas longe de afetividade e atenção.

Isso ficou ainda mais claro, quando Léo pediu para comer bolo, mas Draco advertiu que ele só comeria um pedaço de bolo se almoçasse direitinho. Se fosse ele, Harry, Léo certamente estaria fazendo birra e insistindo em querer comer bolo primeiro, mas com Draco, ele apenas fez um beicinho contrariado, mas logo aceitou, obediente.

E lá no fundo começou a se apaixonar ainda mais por esse loiro.

Era um sentimento diferente, um sentimento inédito que experimentava pela primeira vez. Bem distinto e não confuso ou submisso como o que sentia por Seamus.

Era algo parecido com liberdade. Não sabia como classificar o que estava sentindo.

Então se perguntou duramente como conseguiu passar todos esses anos sofrendo, com um sentimento ruim no peito, se podia ter algo tão oposto e gratificante.

No começo estava contando com um simples afastamento na relação com o irlandês, mas que assim que se desafogasse e relaxasse, voltaria a manter o que tinham desde o começo. Se é que tiveram algo.

Mas quando sentiu os lábios de Draco aos seus... Quando sentiu o toque de sua mão... O peso de seu olhar...

Já não tinha mais essa visão. Já não queria mais nada com Finnigan.

Foi como se Draco lhe abriu uma porta que lhe levava pra fora de seu mundo isolado e sombrio. Mostrando as cores da vida e as sensações de um novo amanhecer.

E queria partilhar esse amanhecer ao lado dele, de Léo e de Mett.

Queria recuperar o que perdeu enclausurado numa mentira. Queria dar um fim aos boatos injustos que fizeram contra seu filho e acima de tudo, queria poder aclarar a paternidade de Léo.

Um toque em seu rosto o fez retornar à realidade.

Draco lhe sorriu com ternura, depositando um suave beijo em sua testa.

- Está preocupado?

- Estava apenas pensando... – ficou um pouco envergonhado. Não era hora de se remoer. Era hora de aproveitar tudo o que a vida estava lhe oferecendo. – Não é nada.

- Sabe que pode se abrir comigo.

- Eu sei... – sorriu.

- Papai, eu quero comer! – Léo franziu o cenho de modo irritado.

- Ok mocinho, vamos comer. – deu uma olhadinha em Mett que estava em seu colo. – Malfoy. É melhor acorda-lo?

O garotinho loiro dormia tão gostoso em seu colo que ficou com pena de incomodá-lo.

- Acho melhor. Ele não pode perder o horário das refeições, pois está com um pouco de anemia e isso lhe faria muito mal.

- Oh... – Harry ficou com o coração apertado. – Não sabia que ele estava tão fraquinho assim. - Não aparenta quando ele brinca.

- Não fique assim, ele está se recuperando bastante. – Draco voltou a sorrir. – E isso depois que veio para creche. Acho que o ambiente que Remus e Sírius criaram, seus cuidados e a alegria de Léo está lhe fazendo muito bem.

Harry acariciou o rostinho de Mett depois beijou-lhe a bochecha, chamando baixinho. – Mett. Acorda...

O loirinho se mexeu um pouco antes de abrir os olhinhos. Ainda sonolento bocejou, repousando a cabecinha ao peito de Harry, mas sua vista não se movia a nenhum lado, apenas mantinha-se num ponto vago.

- Hora de comer – o moreno avisou, um pouco preocupado em assustar o garoto, mas ao contrário, Mett sorriu, concordando com a cabeça.

- Eu quero carregar o Mett! – pediu Léo, que estava no colo de Draco.

- E como você agüentaria um garotinho quase do seu tamanho? – Harry perguntou, curioso com a resposta do filho.

- Eu sou forte – encheu o peito com orgulho.

- Mas eu quero te carregar – Draco o apertou um pouco mais, dando uma mordidinha em seu pescocinho, claro que só para dar-lhe cócegas, e sorriu, quando o menino se contorceu de rir.

Ambos os antigos rivais de escola agora andavam lado a lado, cada qual com o filho do outro, sorrindo como se nunca na vida tiveram desavenças. E foi nesse clima descontraído e alegre que chegaram à cozinha onde encontraram Sírius e Remus com os seis filhos.

Lupin abriu um largo sorriso ao ver que eles estavam se dando bem. Ou melhor, estavam se dando mais que bem, notou pelo brilho no olhar esverdeado e no jeito intenso que Malfoy prestava atenção ao que o afilhado dizia.

Sírius por sua vez tinha suas dúvidas e receios quanto ao ex-sonserino. Estava aliviado que o afilhado havia melhorado bastante e se divertia, mas continuaria com os olhos pregados no loiro, afinal, Malfoy sempre seria um Malfoy.

- Vejo que está bem Harry – Remus lhe sorriu.

- Sim, estou maravilhosamente bem – murmurou corando e não se atreveu a olhar ao loiro. – Obrigado e desculpem pela preocupação que lhes causei. – alternou o olhar de Remus para Sírius.

- Que isso! – Black fez um gesto com a mão, deixando isso pra lá e mudou de assunto. – Sentem-se, o almoço será servido agora.

Harry não pôde deixar de lhe sorrir com amor. Era nítido que Sírius se constrangia e não era muito fã de expressar sentimentos e receber sentimentos, fora claro de Remus, e isso quando estavam praticamente a sós. O padrinho se fazia de durão, mas no fundo era mais mole que gelatina.

- Quer ajuda? – Harry se ofereceu.

- Não precisa, está tudo feito, apenas sente ao lado de Draco e aprecie a minha culinária.

- Remus faz a melhor comida de toda Grã-Bretanha – Sírius cochichou ao ouvido de Harry, que se acomodou entre ele e Malfoy.

Almoçaram tranqüilamente e numa conversa animada. Tratavam de domar as crianças, que insistiam em brincar com a comida, não surtindo muito resultado. Apenas Mett estava quietinho no colo de Harry, comendo devagar para não engasgar.

Léo por outro lado, foi influenciado pelos filhos de Remus e Sírius a fazer arte. Querendo pegar a comida com o garfo de Draco, depois com a própria mão e quando ninguém esperava, deu de puxar a toalha da mesa, arrastando o que tinha em cima e chegando a derrubar o copo de suco de abóbora de Patrick.

- Leonard. – Harry reprovou esse comportamento dirigindo um olhar severo.

O garotinho encolheu os ombros e lhe deu o mais lindo e irresistível sorriso.

- Disculpa papai...

Draco estava um pouco perdido em como controlar o menino, já que nunca na vida passou por uma situação semelhante, visto que seu filho nunca chegou a se comportar mal durante as refeições.

- Você está bem? – Harry segurou-lhe a mão, atraindo sua atenção. Mantinha um discreto sorriso de divertimento, ao notar seu pequeno alarde perante o menino de negros cabelos que agora se comportava como um verdadeiro anjinho, esperando alegremente que lhe dessem mais uma bocada de comida.

- Eu me acostumo depressa – devolveu o sorriso.

Remus não agüentou e começou a rir baixinho, enquanto Sírius franzia o cenho de modo indefinido.

- O papai do Mett vai levar eu e o papai embora – Léo escolheu esse momento para conversar.

- O quê! – Sírius quase teve um ataque.

- Oh... – foi a única coisa que Lupin disse, para maior irritação de seu marido.

Harry caiu na gargalhada, ao ver a expressão de seus dois padrinhos.

Malfoy ficou igualmente surpreso pelo que o menino veio a dizer, ainda mais pelo sorrisinho tímido que Léo dava.

- Harry isso é sério? – Remus finalmente perguntou, sem acreditar.

- Não. Isso não está nada certo. Você é um desgraçado Malfoy! – o animago apontou o garfo na direção do loiro, estreitando os olhos. – Mal chega, puxa assunto com meu afilhado e já quer dar o bote? É muito sonserino da sua parte.

- Mas... – tentou se explicar, sendo prontamente cortado.

- Não ouse a me interromper! Só vão tirar Harry e Léo daqui por cima do meu cadáver!

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha tornando-se um pouco arrogante ao faze-lo. Não gostava quando as pessoas o julgavam dessa forma.

- Sírius! – Harry parecia muito chateado. – E é claro que não foi bem isso que Léo quis dizer.

- Chega desse assunto garotos – Remus tratou de cortar o clima desagradável – Harry sabe o que faz, Draco nunca faria nada sem nos dizer e Léo é apenas um garotinho esperto demais para a idade.

Todos concordaram, visto que o menino continuava feliz, ajudando Mett a segurar a caneca de suco em forma de abelhinha.

Harry suspirou. Seria difícil passar pela barreira super-protetora de Sírius. Queria contar a eles que tinha acabado de se entender com Draco e que começavam um relacionamento, mas a mostra grátis do temperamento de seu padrinho lhe fez pensar duas vezes antes de soltar a bomba. Conversaria com os deis num momento mais propício, sem as crianças por perto e principalmente, sem Malfoy, o centro de todo o assunto, na opinião de Black.

- Harry – ouviu seu nome com tanta doçura que chegou a se derreter interiormente, voltando sua atenção totalmente ao maravilhoso dono dessa voz.

- Sim? – o fato de não conseguir deixar de sorrir lhe deixava ainda mais corado.

- O que você acha de passarem o dia conosco? Mett ia adorar passar a tarde com Léo e... Eu ia adorar conversar com você durante um bom tempo...

O sorriso malicioso e o olhar travesso de Draco não combinavam nada com as palavras que ele acabara de dizer. Parecia mais um convite para segundas intenções do que um domingo em família.

- Não sei se vai dar... – ficou ponderando na proposta, ciente que a descartaria.

- Eu quero ir papai! – Léo se intrometeu, mostrando que estava ouvindo tudo. – Você não quer Mett? – e tratou de envolver o pequeno loiro.

- Sim, Harry. Diz que sim! – pediu com aquela carinha que derrubaria até um Troll, enquanto lhe puxava a roupa.

- Eu vou ser bonzinho! – Léo também fez a mesma carinha de cachorrinho abandonado.

Malfoy não cabia em si. Tinha dois fortes aliados e nem precisava pedir para que eles o ajudassem.

- Não vai negar um pedido tão meigo dos garotos, vai?

- Ok! – se deu por vencido. Sabia que estava indo depressa demais, e não queria que essa nova relação acabasse como a que teve com Seamus. Só esperava que Malfoy não fosse desse tipo.

* * *

Harry olhou ao quarto de Malfoy com a mesma surpresa abobalhada de quando viu a casa num todo. Deixou a bolsa que levava no ombro cair no tapete, enquanto andava até o meio do quarto, olhando a todos os detalhes.

Draco deixou os dois meninos em sua cama que se puseram a brincar com algumas pelúcias que o loiro espalhou ao redor deles. E para assegurar que caso Mett se movesse muito e corresse o risco de cair, lançou um feitiço de proteção ao redor de sua cama mesmo esta sendo em estilo oriental, rente ao chão.

- Sua casa é maravilhosa! Como consegue prevenir que Mett não se machuque com tantas escadas e cômodos? – estava assombrado.

Na casa de Seamus, várias foram as vezes que Léo quase se acidentava com algum móvel ou mesmo na escada, quando, não sabia como, o garoto conseguia romper o feitiço de proteção. Lembrou-se da vez que se distraiu com o almoço e quando deu por si, a porta da cozinha estava aberta e nenhum sinal de Léo no cercadinho encantado que havia criado perto da mesa de jantar, bem longe do fogo e bem diante seus olhos, para não perde-lo de vista. Quando foi ver o jardim, já preocupado pelo pior, o filho estava escavando a terra com as mãozinhas e foi picado por uma formiga. Foi a maior choradeira e o desespero em leva-lo à pediatria do St. Mungus, pois não sabia se aquele tipo de inseto era venenoso, visto que estavam no mundo mágico. E isso no segundo dia após retornar à Inglaterra.

- Mett nunca saiu do meu lado e tudo tem proteção mágica para que evite qualquer risco.

Harry pousou os olhos na cabecinha do filho. Leonard era mesmo terrível...

- Eu tento, mas não consigo controlar o Léo... – se lamentou, sentando-se num dos sofás.

- Deveria ficar feliz por ele ser alegre e cheio de energia – Draco o imitou e se sentou na poltrona que ficava próxima ao sofá onde Harry se acomodara.

- Eu fico. O problema é que não consigo acompanha-lo em tudo e acabo por deixar que se machuque.

- Isso é estranho, vindo de você, grifinório super protetor – sorriu, ao ver que Harry lhe sorria.

- Eu o protejo de todas as formas, mas não bastam feitiços protetores, tenho que estar do lado, cuidando com afinco para que não acabe se acidentando.

Dessa vez Draco ficou surpreso. – E mesmo assim não consegue evitar?

- Não sei como ele faz isso, mas consegue romper os feitiços. É como se ele nasceu com um Finnite Incantatem no corpo – enquanto dizia, gesticulava com as mãos de modo confuso.

- Isso é bem interessante – Malfoy deu uma discreta olhada a Léo. Parecia um garoto como outro qualquer da sua idade. Agitado e um pouco mimado.

- Deixei de lado minha carreira para dedicar exclusivamente a Léo. Mesmo agora, ele podendo estar algumas horas longe de mim, não confio em deixa-lo aos cuidados de outra pessoa.

- Por causa dessa habilidade nata? – Harry fez que sim, com expressão preocupada.

E como para comprovar o que dizia, Léo brincando, acabou por rolar da cama, caindo de costa no tapete. Os dois correram para socorre-lo, visto que ele começava a chorar, pelo susto da queda.

Harry carregou o filho, consolando carinhosamente. E Draco se adiantou a segurar Mett, que pelo som da queda, deu de se engatinhar pelo acolchoado, chamando o amiguinho. Por pouco não caía também, sendo que a magia de proteção não estava mais ativa.

- Você se machucou? – Harry analisava os olhos do filho, banhado em lágrimas.

Léo apenas negou com a cabeça, não era uma queda alta, mas o susto valeu o choro. Agora apenas soluçava, encostado em seu papai.

- Por que Léo ta chorando? – Mett perguntou ao pai, querendo começar a chorar também.

- Ele se assustou um pouco, mas está bem. Harry está cuidando dele. – o loiro sussurrou ao ouvido do menino, acariciando seu cabelo.

Olhou aos dois morenos, e ficou realmente preocupado. Se o garoto possuía uma magia tão nata, que nem precisava conjurar um feitiço, corria o risco de ser alvo a algum mago desequilibrado.

Harry olhou ao ex-sonserino, vendo a preocupação em seus olhos. – Está tudo bem, estou consultando um medimago de confiança, que cuida do Léo desde que nasceu.

- Ele pode correr risco, se alguém se intere.

- Sim, eu sei e foi por isso que não lhe disse nada da primeira vez que levou meu filho para brincar com Mett. – corou profundamente e se xingou por ser tão imbecil. – Desculpa, mas eu não estava muito certo em dizer isso algum dia a você, e ao mesmo tempo eu tinha total confiança de que você não o deixaria brincando sozinho...

- Tudo bem Harry. Não se dá pra confiar em alguém que ficou vários anos fazendo da sua vida um inferno – sorriu, para deixar bem claro que não estava chateado, depois, ergueu uma sobrancelha – Posso saber por que resolveu me dizer isso agora?

Harry voltou a corar ainda mais. – É que agora... Eu confio plenamente em você Draco.

Essa foi a coisa mais fofa que já ouviu na vida e lhe encheu de alegria. Ter a confiança de Potter era um feito pra ele antes impossível. Se aproximou e puxou o moreno pela nuca unindo seus lábios em um beijo carinhoso.

No meio deles, os dois garotinhos ficaram exprimidos e sorriram, tamanho amor que compartilhavam com os dois mais velhos.

Léo o olhou para Mett e encostou em seu rostinho, dando-lhe um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

- Seu papai cuida do meu papai e eu cuido de você. Ta bom? – disse baixinho, num cochicho para que os dois pais não ouvissem.

- Ta bem – Mett sorriu ainda mais feliz.

* * *

**N/A:** capítulo curto, mas espero que tenha valido por toda essa demora. Vou ver se consigo atualizar o quanto antes. Esse chap eu quis deixar apenas os quatro, pois o próximo aparecerá o Finnigan (meninas que adoram o Seamus de morte, ele voltou!) e a Bellatrix pra dar mais ação.

**Agradecimentos a:** **Nicolle Snape, Mathew Potter Malfoy, Mel Deep Dark, Srta Black, Hermione Seixas, Betáh Bentes, Sam Crane, Mewis Slytherin, Anne (pelos dois reviews maravilhosos! Gigantes! Inspiradores!), Sy.P, Sin, Pandora, Dark Princess, Bibis Black (adorei seus comentarios), Amanda Poirot, taci-malfoy, Sarh e Joana.**

Desculpem essa longa demora e não poder responder um por um os maravilhosos comentários que vocês me enviaram. Eu adorei, tudo que escreveram, pessoas curiosas, divertidas, inspiradas, me dando aquele merecido puxão de orelha. Obrigada e um grande beijo a todos.

Até o próximo capítulo.


	10. Todos Cometemos Erros

**Título: Caminho do Coração**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Todos Cometemos Erros**

Seamus saía do vestuário quando foi interceptado por uma mulher loira e sorridente.

- Por favor, senhor Seamus Finnigan, poderia conceder alguns minutinhos para Rita Skeeter e o Profeta Diário?

O irlandês franziu o cenho de modo aborrecido. – Sinto, mas tenho treino em dez minutos, fica para outro dia. – ia passar reto, quando ela insistiu, entrando em sua frente.

- É sobre Harry Potter e seu filho Leonard.

Seamus estreitou os olhos. – Não gostei do que você escreveu naquele maldito jornal! O garoto é meu filho! Meu! E foi muito sujo da parte de vocês ter publicado algo do gênero! Sem um pingo de ética, se é que vocês desse jornal sabem o que significa essa palavra.

- Ui... Que nervosinho – ela sorriu, sem se abalar. – Bem, é por isso que estou aqui, à sua disposição.

Finnigan cruzou os braços e a encarou estreitamente. – Por que seria à minha disposição?

- Bem... Para se defender e colocar à mídia o seu lado nessa história.

Ao notar o interesse do irlandês, Rita sorriu largamente, antecipando mais um passo para seus objetivos.

- Harry já deu sua versão dos fatos? – perguntou duvidoso.

Ela assentiu, pegando de sua bolsa uma caderneta de notas e abrindo em uma determinada página.

- Harry James Potter assume seu namoro com Draco Malfoy ao saírem em público da creche Magia dos Pimpolhos, onde trabalha, de mãos dadas e muito sorridentes com o multimilionário e herdeiro da família Malfoy, seus filhos, Leonard H. Potter e Merriet Malfoy pareciam muitos felizes acompanhando seus respectivos pais – ela fez uma pausa, para não perder o brilho de raiva aos olhos do irlandês, então, continuou – Veja, temos até uma foto – e mostrou o momento em que eles deixavam a creche para entrar numa carruagem.

Finnigan pegou a foto e a apertou, ao notar que Harry sorria para Malfoy, como se nunca foram inimigos em Hogwarts.

- Quer que eu continue? – perguntou inocentemente.

- Não quero saber sobre o que escreveu ou o que ele andou falando... – estava cada vez mais enojado com tudo o que acontecia.

- Tem certeza?

- Ele não gosta desse traiçoeiro sonserino. Nunca gostou – grunhiu mais para si mesmo do que para Skeeter, que anotava cada palavra.

- Por que Leonard possui o sobrenome Potter e não Finnigan? Acaso assume que não é o pai biológico do garoto? – os olhos dela brilharam por uma resposta.

- O garoto é meu filho – disse com firmeza. – Meu filho e nunca ficará com aquele imbecil do Draco Malfoy! Eu não permitirei que Léo se apegue àquele cretino e não, Harry não está com Malfoy, pois está comigo!

- Mas pelo que eu soube por algumas informações sigilosas, vocês terminaram – ela espetou, vendo o quanto suas palavras atingiam o orgulho do ex-grifinório a sua frente.

- Harry voltará pra mim, mais cedo do que pensam – com isso, e com um olhar determinado, Seamus Finnigan deixou uma interessada jornalista para trás, seguindo perturbado para o campo de quadribol, onde teria treinamento.

Não aceitava ser deixado de lado. Ainda sentia algo por Harry e se arrependia amargamente de ter ignorado durante tanto tempo aos dois, sua família... Cometera um erro e faria o possível para remedia-lo o quanto antes. Harry voltaria para si, junto com Léo e os trataria de forma diferente então, resgatando os sentimentos que antes o moreno de olhos verdes possuía por si... E o pediria em casamento, unindo-se num laço mais forte e assumindo de uma vez por todas a paternidade do menino.

* * *

Harry estava sentado no chão, junto com as crianças à sua frente. Ele contava uma história e as crianças iam fazendo os barulhos correspondentes com objetos que estavam dispostos para esse fim.

Mett, por não enxergar, estava sentadinho entre suas pernas cruzadas e ria, quando Harry lhe entregava os objetos e o ajudava a fazer os sons.

Nesse momento metade das crianças imitavam alguém batendo na porta, dando soquinhos ao chão de madeira enquanto a outra metade sacudiam um pedaço de plástico duro imitando o vento.

Harry riu, vendo que estava entretendo cada um deles.

- Passos foram ouvidos – sussurrou, olhando a cada rostinho expectante e chamou Léo com um aceno de mão, para que andasse. Os sons dos passinhos do menino fizeram alguns distraídos se assustarem. – E a porta se abriu – fez suspense e indicou a uma das meninas que puxasse a porta, que rangeu. – E quem apareceu na frente do nosso perdido amiguinho?

- Quem? Quem? – perguntavam cada um, ansiosos pelo final da história.

- A Fada Azul – e erguendo sua varinha e conjurou um feitiço de luz azul e um som suave de sinos, para que Mett pudesse distinguir por não ver a cor. – E a Fada Vermelha – junto á luz azul incluiu-se a vermelha e o som de uma harpa. – E a Fada Verde – assim se sucedeu o mesmo que a anterior e o som de flauta. No final, as três cores inundou o quarto e os sons fizeram-se uma melodia tranqüila. – E o pequeno fujão não estava mais sozinho, pois as Fadas o levaram de volta aos seus papais.

As crianças se encantaram e o loirinho sorriu ainda mais por escutar tão bela melodia.

- É certo desobedecer o papai ou a mamãe? - Harry perguntou assim que fechou o livro e as crianças já estavam mais calmas.

- Não! – responderam as crianças.

- É certo andar sozinho? – Harry voltou a perguntar.

- Não! – disseram em coro as crianças.

- Mas tem as fadas pra achar a gente – viera a voz inconfundível de Léo.

- Nem sempre as Fadas estão por perto para salvarem vocês. Elas são muito ocupadas, então, vocês precisam ser obedientes aos seus pais, pois eles os amam muito. Verdade?

- Siiiim! – gritaram todos, felizes.

Harry colocou cuidadosamente Mett de lado e se levantou, indo buscar alguns colchões coloridos e os espalhou pelo chão, ajudando a cada um deles a se deitarem para a soneca. As luzes coloridas ainda flutuavam pelo quarto, o que permitiu um ambiente confortável para o sono, quando apagou as luzes mágicas mais intensas. Os sons dos instrumentos ainda tocavam uma tranqüila melodia, o que ajudava no sossego dos agitados pequeninos. Léo e Mett dividiam o mesmo colchão e dormiram abraçadinhos.

Para garantir que todos estavam em um sono profundo, Harry pacientemente esperou, observando cada rostinho, afastando as mechas de cabelos daqueles que possuíam franjas, para melhor observar as feições angelicais.

Com um giro de varinha ativou o feitiço de proteção e alerta, caso algum acorde no meio do horário da soneca e saiu, deixando a porta aberta.

Passou pelo corredor e não pôde deixar de observar a classe que Ginny estava cuidando. As crianças, mais maiores que a da sua classe, brincavam distraidamente com quebra-cabeça e blocos de montar. Era uma pena que nenhum deles brincava em conjunto, apenas individuais.

Na sala seguinte encontrou uma Hermione empolgada com sua turminha. Sorriu, ao reparar que ela adorava ensinar, mostrar coisas interessantes e diferentes, mas era a classe mais bagunceira e que precisava de uma firmeza excepcional para lidar com cada um, o que de fato, a amiga possuía muito bem.

Quando chegou à cozinha, viu um sério Crabble terminando de limpar as coisas. O rapaz, ao percebe-lo ali, parou o que fazia para atende-lo.

- Quer alguma coisa Potter?

- Um pouco de suco, por favor – sorriu, se sentando à mesa e aguardando.

- De abóbora? – Harry confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, então, Vincent pegou um copo e o encheu de suco de abóbora gelado, colocando à frente do moreno.

- Obrigado – Harry voltou a sorrir, dando um gole na bebida. Ficou observando o outro a terminar de limpar e guardar as coisas, e se recordando que ele era um dos que mais andava com Malfoy no tempo de Hogwarts. A curiosidade logo falou mais alto. – Ahn... Crabble?

- Sim? – o grandalhão parou novamente o que fazia para prestar atenção ao que diria.

- Se importa se eu tomar seu tempo para conversar?

- Não – negou com a cabeça, se sentando num outro banco, frente a Harry.

- Você sempre andava com o Draco em Hogwarts... – sorriu de leve, abaixando os olhos para a mesa. – Ele sempre foi daquele jeito?

- Que jeito? – enrugou o cenho, sem entender uma palavra.

- Arrogante, convencido, esnobe, entre outras qualidades depreciativas – fez um gesto com a mão, um pouco incomodado em estar falando aquilo desse Draco Malfoy de agora.

- Ah isso – Vincent riu. – Claro! – soou como se fosse o óbvio.

Harry torceu o nariz, sem acreditar. – E ele ainda é assim?

- Sem dúvida, uma pessoa nunca muda sua personalidade não é? – sorriu, sem realmente entender por que o outro estava lhe perguntando essas coisas.

- Mas ele parece tão atencioso, carinhoso, amável, paterno e tantas coisas mais! – estava incrédulo. – Então ele está fingido tudo isso?

- Ele sempre foi tudo isso – Crabble ergueu as sobrancelhas em confusão. – Sempre foi.

- Oh... – Harry ficou alguns minutos pensativo, enquanto o outro o observava.

Então Malfoy sempre foi arrogante e carinhoso ao mesmo tempo, sempre teve seu lado esnobe, devido a sua criação, mas não deixava de ser atencioso e paternal... Sorriu abobalhado. Draco realmente possuía dois lados.

Lembrava-se de quando o viu pela primeira vez depois de tantos anos, lá no Ministério e em como ele tratou Fudge e em como ele encarava os demais. Sim, ele ainda tinha aquele ar superior e um tanto intimidador, mas era quase impossível que ele pudesse fingir sentimentos como amor, carinho, apreciação, preocupação ao qual ele demonstrava com Mett e Léo, até consigo.

- Ele nunca mais foi o mesmo quando você começou a namorar o irlandês – Crabble lhe trouxe de volta.

Essas palavras o pegaram de surpresa e fez com que seu corpo estremecesse de um sentimento novo. Saber que Malfoy, o mais cobiçado e auto-suficiente de toda Hogwarts ficou perturbado por seu namoro, era algo impressionante e lhe causava certo prazer.

Era exatamente esse novo sentimento que havia descoberto que poderia sentir – prazer em saber que fazia tanta diferença na vida de Draco Malfoy.

Quando se dera conta, sorria amplamente para o ex-sonserino a sua frente, os olhos brilhando de alegria por essa surpresa tão agradável.

Fazia diferença na vida de Draco e isso em tempo de escola, ou seja, desde aquela época!

Agarrou as mãos de Vincent, tamanha euforia por essa descoberta e apertando entre seus dedos, voltou a perguntar ansioso.

- Não está mentindo pra mim? Jura que ele sentiu falta? Que eu fazia com que ele ao menos se divertisse?

Crabble se encolheu, como se o toque das mãos de Potter estivessem lhe ferindo. Piscou algumas vezes e confirmou com a cabeça. – Bem... Ele me pareceu triste quando os viu pela primeira vez, andando de mãos dadas... – gaguejou, sem saber se estava dizendo a coisa certa.

- Obrigado! É a coisa mais maravilhosa que eu poderia ter querido ouvir! – essa alegria toda de Potter o influenciou e sorriu também, retribuindo o aperto de mão.

Foi nesse momento que certo loiro deu de aparecer na cozinha.

Draco parou assim que seus olhos captaram tal imagem comprometedora.

_Seu_ Harry estava de mãos dadas com Vincent Crabble e ambos sorriam encantadoramente um para o outro.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha antes de estreitar os olhos.

Harry ergueu os olhos para Malfoy, o notando ali parado. Seu sorriso se estendeu ainda mais, e seus olhos chisparam tão verdes quanto antes. Soltou as mãos de Crabble e se levantou, indo em direção ao loiro.

- Interrompi algo? – o ex-sonserino perguntou mordaz, tomado pelo ciúme.

Mas Harry não lhe deu tempo de mais nada, quando o abraçou pelos ombros e uniu seus lábios apaixonadamente. O ciúme se esvaiu assim que a maciez daquela boca lhe dominou, e a língua macia e quente percorreu seu lábio inferior, adentrando em sua boca para aprofundar o beijo. A única coisa que conseguiu foi fechar os olhos, abraçar a cintura do moreno, puxando-o de encontro a si e retribuir da mesma forma.

Crabble sorriu para si mesmo, terminando de guardar os copos e deixou a cozinha para os dois ficarem mais à vontade. Assim que passou pela sala, encontrou Sírius sentado num dos sofás.

- Já vou indo. Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- Pode ir, boa noite. Nos vemos amanhã de manhã – Black acenou, vendo o seu cozinheiro sumir pela porta. Depois, estreitou os olhos, lançando um olhar em direção à cozinha.

- Nem pense em querer atrapalhar os dois – veio a voz suave de Remus que carregava Sarah, perto do corredor.

- Eu não faria isso – retrucou, franzindo o cenho e lançando um olhar inocente ao marido.

- Eu te conheço, amor... – Lupin sorriu-lhe.

Sírius não contestou, afinal, Remus era o único que o conhecia tão bem. Se aproximou deles e deu um selinho no marido e um beijo na testa de Sarah, ajeitando seus lacinhos coloridos.

- E o que aconteceu com a minha princesa? – desviou do assunto Malfoy para um assunto mais importante, sua família.

- Eu caí – Sarah respondeu, com um tímido sorriso e lhe mostrou o joelho ralado.

- Estávamos indo à enfermaria, esperar nossa medimaga Hermione – Lupin aclarou, seguindo para o local e puxando Black pela camisa – Vem com a gente.

Esse não era um convite, e sim uma ordem de forma suave, bem como Remus sabia fazer. Suspirou, caminhando em direção à enfermaria.

* * *

- Isso é golpe baixo... – Draco murmurou após o beijo.

Harry sorriu, ainda com os lábios próximos aos de Malfoy. – Posso te fazer algumas perguntas?

- Depende... – levantou uma sobrancelha.

- É em sério, dependendo da sua resposta, quero entrar em um assunto mais... Delicado – mordeu o lábio inferior, corando levemente.

- Pois bem, eu respondo com sinceridade – susteve o olhar verde, com determinação.

- Desde quando você sente algo por mim? – quase reteve a respiração, esperando ansiosamente a resposta.

Draco ficou um instante surpreso pela pergunta, depois associou a estranha conversa que Harry estava tendo com Crabble minutos atrás, descobrindo o que, talvez, eles andaram conversando.

- Desde o sexto ano em Hogwarts – murmurou com firmeza, mantendo o olhar inquiridor mesmo querendo apartar a mirada.

Harry dissimulou um sorriso, se afastando um pouco de Draco e dando-lhe as costas para ir se sentar à mesa. Seu coração batia mais rápido que o normal.

Então, desde aquela época havia atraído a atenção do príncipe das serpentes... Não conseguia deixar de imaginar como seria se naquela época, ao invés de namorar Seamus, namorasse Malfoy. Seria tudo tão diferente, viveria coisas novas e que nunca chegou a viver antes, e talvez muitos desgostos e erros havia evitado... Mas não saberia nunca, pois não aconteceu.

- Por que nunca me disse nada? – ergueu os olhos, convidando ao loiro a se sentar para conversarem melhor.

Draco acabou por se sentar onde Vincent estivera antes, de frente ao moreno e o olhando profundamente dentro dos olhos.

- Não é tão simples, chegar ao seu inimigo de anos, e que você não perde a oportunidade de atazanar a vida e dizer: 'sabe Potter, eu acho que estou a fim de você, depois desses longos anos te enchendo a paciência, te vendo a cada minuto, te admirando, te desprezando, buscando algo que te faça olhar pra mim e se zangar, porque você realmente fica lindo quando nervoso' – nesse momento, Harry riu, as faces se avermelhando com rapidez – E depois, jogar meu charme e meu sorriso sedutor, piscar-lhe um olho e convidar: 'que tal a gente ir a Hogsmeade nesse sábado e tentar nos entender mais que xingamentos e ofenças?'.

Ambos riram, se dando as mãos e entrelaçando os dedos.

- Seria loucura e eu realmente não acreditaria em uma única palavra – Harry concordou, ainda corado. Ficou um pouco em silêncio, analisando a próxima pergunta que faria enquanto sentia o polegar de Draco a acariciar sua mão direita, fazendo círculos por sua pele. – E... O que o levou a sentir... Esse algo por mim?

Draco sorriu perante o olhar verde. – Por que estas perguntas?

- Não se gosta de alguém do nada... Percebi que o que você me demonstrou nesse domingo, é um sentimento já existente – Harry desviou sua mirada dos olhos prateados para encarar a boca do loiro, delineada e levemente fina – Quando me beijou...

Malfoy voltou a sorrir. – Não tenho muito certo quando foi que meus sentimentos mudaram... Creio que tenha começado no nosso quarto ano, no Torneio Tribruxo. – Harry arregalou os olhos, sem esperar por algo assim. – Senti admiração ao vê-lo enfrentar aquele dragão e preocupação quando o tempo se esgotava e você não saía do fundo do lago. Confesso que fiquei surpreso comigo mesmo, e tentei me convencer que era passageiro, mas não foi bem assim... – sorriu docemente, soltando sua mão esquerda da de Harry para poder toca-lo ao rosto – Assim que começam os sentimentos... Primeiro você acha uma coisa, mas sente outra. Vem a admiração, a preocupação, a surpresa, a alegria, então você sente que poderia ser seu amigo... E fica pensando se fossem amigos, se mudaria alguma coisa... Mas eu senti que não queria ser um simples amigo, como os muitos que o incrível Menino-de-Ouro possuía, quando eu te vi no corredor que leva ao Grande Salão, beijando Seamus Finnigan... Senti que perdia algo irreparável...

Harry inclinou a cabeça de encontro a mão de Malfoy, sentindo seu calor. Saber de tudo isso lhe tirava o fôlego e seu coração estremecia ao invés de pulsar.

- Comecei a reparar em você de forma diferente do convencional quando se tornou monitor... – se confessou timidamente. Não era justo saber desses detalhes tão íntimos de Draco e não contar os seus. – E quando eu quebrava as regras e andava fora do horário permitido e te via fazendo ronda... – seu rosto tomou mais uma camada de vermelho, pois o que diria era seu segredo mais bem guardado – E... Quando eu fui usar o banheiro dos monitores que Rony havia me dito a senha e...

Draco ficou ainda mais curioso – E?

- E te vi se banhando ali... Sem roupa... E... Eu não resisti e fiquei te apreciando e me perguntando... Como pode existir alguém tão perfeito... – Harry sentia seu rosto queimar e a vergonha o dominar. Tentou virar o rosto, mas Malfoy não deixaria que escapasse tão fácil, ainda mais depois de ter começado. Teve o rosto tomado pelas mãos pálidas e forçado a manter os olhos aos prateados, que brilhavam perversamente.

- E o que sentiu Harry? – viera-lhe a cruel pergunta.

_- Malfoy!_ – Harry grunhiu, ficando ainda mais constrangido.

- Vamos _Potter_... Diz! – insistiu, o sorriso convencido quase despontando em sua boca.

- Te ver... Me excitava... – disse mais baixo que um sussurro.

- Como? – Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não vou repetir – Harry estava ficando incomodado.

- Foi difícil dizer tudo o que eu disse, acho que você me deve o mesmo – e voltou a inquiri-lo com o olhar.

- Certo... – suspirou fechando os olhos. – Te ver me excitava...

- Você já estava namorando?

Harry apertou os lábios, antes de responder. – Sim, eu estava com Finnigan nessa época... Mas eu me puni durante um bom tempo, pois não sou desse tipo... Apenas fui pego de surpresa e... Quando se é pego de surpresa você não raciocina direito...

As mãos que seguravam seu rosto passaram a acariciar seu cabelo e seu pescoço. Então abriu os olhos, ao sentir os lábios exigentes de Draco contra sua boca, mas que durou um simples toque. Logo, o ex-sonserino se afastou, sorrindo prepotente e erguendo o queixo de forma arrogante e convencida.

- Sou irresistível até mesmo ao grande Potter. Quem diria.

Harry riu, dando um beliscão ao braço do loiro. – Nah! Seu convencido! – depois ergueu o queixo de um modo bem sonserino - E quem diria que o inatingível Príncipe das Serpentes cairia nas garras de um Leão? – provocou, fazendo o sorriso prepotente de Malfoy murchar.

- Ei, também não é bem assim...

- E desde o quarto ano? – provocou debochado.

Draco sorriu, dessa vez de forma carinhosa, prestando atenção ao rosto de Harry.

- Eu errei em muitas coisas, algumas, eu tive oportunidade de corrigir, outras, infelizmente não... Uma delas é essa distância que tivemos desde o princípio...

Harry manteve os olhos aos de Draco, vendo sinceridade neles. Sorriu também, um pouco menos corado e constrangido. Queria essa conversa e de uma forma ou de outra, ainda mais agora que estavam tentando um relacionamento, não queria esconder o que fizera.

- Eu também errei Draco... – baixou os olhos, voltando a entrelaçar os dedos aos dedos do loiro, como forma de buscar apoio. – E meu erro foi além do seu...

- Sobre o quê exatamente iremos conversar? – Draco tentou ser o mais compreensivo possível, pois sabia, pela expressão de Harry, que estavam prestes a entrar em terreno delicado.

- Sobre o que aconteceu para que eu não saiba exatamente quem é o pai do Léo.

Olhos verdes entristecidos fitaram a Draco de forma determinada. O único que pôde fazer é assentir e tragar saliva, antecipando a bomba que viria pela frente.

* * *

**N/A:** mais outro capítulo, estou mantendo uma atualização mais rápida do que a anterior e mesmo assim muito demorado que o pretendido. Espero que tenham gostado desse e o próximo, como já perceberam, desvendará o que aconteceu com o Harry, o Seamus, e o Léo! (música de suspense).

**Agradecimentos a: Nicolle Snape** – olá, vc saberá quem é o pai do Léo no próximo chap! Se não for o Draco vc ficaria triste? Bjs! **Sarih **– olá, hehehe até q pode ser vc quem toma conta do Draco, mas garanto que terá de enfrentar 3 cimentos. Epa, espero q não tenha demorado tanto pra atualizar! Bjs :) **Anne** – olá, ufa ainda bem q value a espera, acho q demorei bem menos nesse chap não? Hum, não garanto q cumprirei seu pedido, eles vão sofer muito pela frente. Seamus e Bella só apareceram de introdução aos próximos chaps, mas logo vão agir, por assim dizer )Xd como sempre, suas reviews me inspiram! Bjs! **Mathew Potter Malfoy** – olá, hum… se o pai do Léo não for o Daco vc se decepcionaria? Bem, falarei sobre isso no próximo chap. Infelizmente eles vão sofrer um pouco, a partir de agora. Bjs! **Ana Paula** – olá, não desisti, mesmo demorando p/ atualizar, ela continuará até o fim, só se eu morrer antes, aí complica XP, mas estou tentando retomar o ritmo e postar mais rápido :) Q bom q compensou essa longa espera! Bjs! **Sam Crane** – olá, nesse chap os dois pitocos não apareceram muito, pois é a hora da verdade entre o Harry e o Draco, então me fixei mais nos dois. Espero q tenha curtido esse cap e o próximo será a revelação. Bjs! ;) **Fabi** – olá, nhai que bom! Bjnhus! **Bibis Black** – olá, nossa nem sei o que dizer, e é uma honra saber q os dois pitocos são tão fofus assim:) Bjs! **Hermione Seixas** – olá, sumida, quando vai postar a continuação de Minha Vida? Estou esperando! Voltando à review, dependendo de quem é o pai do Léo, quem sabe eles não tenham um caso amoroso quando crescerem, mas senão, será incesto não? o.O Bjs! **Julia Cohn** – olá, enfim o próximo chap postado e se o Léo é grifinório, o Mett é o que? Espero q tenha gostado desse chap. Bjs! **Srta Black** – olá, desculpe essa eternidade, mas enfim, atualizei mais rápido q da outra vez. Espero de coração q tenha gostado. E o Harry, mais uma vez, corando por tudo e por nada ¬¬ Bjs:) **Tety Potter** – olá, seja bem vinda a Caminho do Coração! E é uma honra saber q essa fic tornou uma de suas favoritas! Muito obrigada pelas palavras! Bjs! ;) **Dark Angel** – olá, nem tenho palavras para agradecer! Fico feliz q as caracterizações dos personagens te agrade e te faz penetrar na estória, isso me alegra muito! Tenha certeza de q suas palavras me incentivam muito a continuar escrevendo! Essa e as demais fics! Bjs: **flor da aurora** – olá, seria interessante fazer um POV do Mett, mas é bem complicado, pois ele não enxerga e eu não sei como é estar na pele de um cego, acho q eu pecaria em muitos pontos. Terei q ficar devendo essa :( , mas aceito novas dicas e opiniões para melhorar a fic, com certeza! ;) bjs! **Felton Blackthorn** – olá, agradeço o review. Bjs:) **mira-chan** – olá, nossa, seu coment me emocionou, adoro reviews gigantes! Nem sei como agradecer o q suas palavras me fizeram! A maioria das minhas fics possuiem mistério, masdo jeito q vc a classificou "rede de mistérios" a torna mais especial e isso me fez saltar de alegria 8D No próximo chap esclarecerei de uma vez por todas de quem é a paternidade do Léo, e quanto ao Mett, acho q eu tbm, no fundo, queria q fosse do Harry, mas resolvi deixar a mãe dele uma morta mesmo ¬¬. Voldemort o pai do Léo? Quem sabe? XD nossa, muito obrigada pelas palavras, é bem gratificante saber o que vcs leitores sentem. Quem ficou emocionada agora fui eu! Valeu mesmo pelo apoio, incentivo e inspiração! Bjs! ;)

Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews, um grande abraço e até o próximo capítulo!


	11. Traições e Firewisky

**Título: Caminho do Coração**

**N/A: **Este capítulo é dedicado exclusivamente a **INU** pelos cinco comentários clamando pela atualização e que eu adorei muito, tenha certeza! Muito obrigada por me incentivar a escrever esse capítulo em particular! Se não fossem seus pedidos, certamente demoraria para sair da cachola! XP

Agora chega de papo e vamos à fic!

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Traições e Firewisky**

Draco manteve silêncio, esperando que Harry tomasse coragem e começasse o assunto por si mesmo. Não queria apressa-lo, por se tratar de algo bem delicado.

Harry Potter nunca se permitiu errar em sua vida e confessar um erro tão grave, como uma traição, não era fácil para alguém absolutamente certinho.

- Como começarei... – ouviu então, o sussurro da voz do moreno.

- Não tenha pressa... – sorriu com carinho.

Harry retribuiu o sorriso, apertando mais forte a mão que estava na sua.

* * *

_Tudo teve início há quase quatro anos atrás... _

_Harry namorava Finnigan, mas era um namoro à distância, depois de terem concluído Hogwarts, cada um seguiu para seu lado, fazendo aquilo que lhes apetecia. _

_Seamus entrou no clube de Quadribol e Harry na Academia de Auror. _

_Como ficavam a semana estudando integralmente, se encontravam nos finais de semana, em bares, restaurantes ou na casa um do outro._

_Nessa época Harry dividia um apartamento com Rony, pois ambos ingressaram na Academia de Auror. Hermione cursava no St. Mungus para Medimagia e residia lá dentro, como costumava ser em Hogwarts. Se falavam apenas nas férias que dedicavam à antiga e inseparável amizade e era exatamente por isso, que seu namoro com o irlandês não estava dando muito certo, pois não o via nesse período. _

_Depois que Finnigan conseguiu se titular no time, eles passaram a se verem mais escassamente, ainda mais quando ele era convocado para jogar no Mundial e ir para outros países. _

_Nenhum deles reclamava, pois o que importava era a carreira que teriam para o resto da vida, e tendo como se verem de vez em quando, era até em certo ponto, perfeito. _

_Viveram dois anos nesse relacionamento devagar e ausente, mas sem realmente quererem terminar ou melhorar, até o dia em que o Chuddley Cannon venceu o Mundial de Quadribol na França, e para comemorar, Finnigan chamou o namorado._

_Eram as férias na Academia e fazia muito frio, naquela época. _

_Harry usou uma chave de portal, junto com Rony e Hermione, para aproveitarem e curtir as férias num país diferente e relaxar dos estudos. Quando soube que os amigos iriam com ele, se alegrou consideravelmente, pois não estava muito seguro de usar uma chave de portal sozinho. _

_Seamus o esperava no lugar combinado e se despediram do casal de amigos, que tomaram outro rumo. _

_Seguiram até o hotel onde o irlandês estava hospedado sem trocar muitas palavras. _

_O apartamento era de luxo, como pôde constatar ao pisar no prédio._

_- Fique à vontade, vou preparar um drink – Seamus lhe sussurrou ao ouvido, indo diretamente ao bar, que ficava num canto da ampla sala. _

_- Parabéns pela vitória – Harry lhe sorriu, enquanto se sentava num dos sofás. _

_- Não poderia ser diferente – piscou-lhe o olho de modo convencido. _

_Essa atitude causou um certo deja vu em Harry, por se parecer vagamente com alguém, que naquele momento, não se lembrava quem._

_Seamus se aproximou do moreno, lhe entregando um dos copos e se acomodando ao lado, bem próximos para que pudessem ficar abraçados. _

_- Nunca estive na França... E isso é bem emocionante, afinal, nunca deixei Londres – sorriu de leve, passando o copo de uma mão á outra. – Deve ser divertido ficar viajando pelo mundo. _

_- E como! – Seamus lhe acariciou o cabelo, tirando uma mecha que lhe caía nos olhos e pondo para trás. _

_Harry reteve a respiração e aguardou um convite, encarando o olhar claro do namorado, mas o convite nunca veio e isso causou uma certa decepção no moreno. _

_Como era de seu feitio, Potter nunca foi de ter iniciativa, para não incomodar ou atrapalhas as pessoas que conviviam consigo. No fundo, esperava que esse namoro desse em algo mais sério, mas Finnigan nunca demonstrou nada além de ficaram se encontrando para transarem e depois voltarem aos seus afazeres separados. _

_Não era essa a vida que queria... _

_E como adivinhando, sobre-saltou-se quando o irlandês lhe tirou o copo das mãos e o pôs na mesa, passando a distribuir beijos em seu pescoço, enquanto avançava sobre si, o empurrando até se deitar sobre o sofá. _

_- Estava com saudade desse seu corpo... – Seamus lhe sussurrou ao ouvido, depositando mais beijos em seu rosto até alcançar sua boca._

_Ficou um pouco molestado, pois era sempre assim. Finnigan sempre deixava bem claro toda vez que se reencontravam depois de meses sem se verem, que sentia saudades... Saudades do seu corpo._

_- É só disso que te faz falta? – tomou coragem de perguntar, mesmo que a resposta lhe ferisse. Talvez fosse por isso que nunca quis entrar nesse assunto e saber que novamente, ele era o escolhido por seu poder, suas habilidades ou até mesmo por ser atraente, e não exatamente pelo que era por dentro, pelo que sentia ou vivia. _

_- Shiii... – o irlandez enconstou dois dedos em seus lábios - Vamos aproveitar, pois amanhã, não nos veremos durante seis meses... _

_Com força, segurou os braços do moreno e o obrigou a ficar indefeso, com os movimentos retidos sobre a cabeça enquanto era explorado por um longo e esfomeado beijo. _

_Passaram a tarde juntos, matando a saudade e comemorando, segundo Finnigan, até que mais à noite, foram a um dos pubs mais freqüentados de Paris. _

_Harry deixava se levar, pois essa era a única forma de amor que conhecia. Ninguém havia lhe mostrado que poderia ser diferente, ou que era diferente. Sua experiência se resumia apenas em Finnigan e em como ele não o deixava sozinho, dando-lhe uma vaga esperança de como seria ter uma família, fora seus padrinhos._

_O bar era bem movimentado, e ao centro, uma pista de dança fervia de gente. _

_Seamus sorriu a alguns companheiros do time enquanto puxava Harry pela mão e tentavam alcançar uma das mesas vazias. _

_Harry olhou ao redor, as pessoas se agarrando, se esfregando e se beijando pelos cantos mais escuros. O tumulto que dançava desconexos no meio do salão, as luzes a rodar em todas as direções e o burburinho constante de vozes tentando sobressair pela música agitada que fazia tremer as paredes. E sentiu-se mal... _

_Fechou os olhos, tentando conter o mareio que de uma hora para outra lhe dominou, seguido de uma ligeira vertigem. _

_- Não estou bem... – tentou dizer a Seamus, mas este não lhe deu caso, passando a cumprimentar alguns conhecidos._

_Sorriu, quando uma moça lhe cumprimentou num abraço e lhe disse algo, mas que não entendeu uma palavra. Aceitou a bebida que o namorado lhe colocou nas mãos e entre um gole e outro, tentava não deixar que a tontura e o enjôo lhe derrubassem. _

_Agüentou umas duas horas, mas chegou ao ponto de ficar com falta de ar. Aquele ambiente estava sufocando. Se retirou com uma desculpa qualquer, indo para a área aberta, onde a música tornava-se mais baixa e algumas mesas se espalhavam ao redor da piscina. _

_Apoiou numa árvore e respirou fundo. _

_Era estranho. Fazia três dias que estava com esses sintomas. Não podia ficar em ambiente lotado, ou com música muito alta, ou cheiro muito forte. O simples fato de alguém lhe esbarrar pelo braço, lhe causava incômodo._

_Hermione havia lhe dito para procurar um médico, pois era sintoma de hipersensibilidade. Deu pouco caso, pois nunca havia passado por isso e julgou ser apenas algo passageiro. Mas ali, estava pior. Até o vento que lhe soprava pelo rosto lhe causava intensos calafrios. _

_Deu mais um tempo, tentando se acalmar para regressar ao meio da agitação, quando um rapaz lhe esbarrou o ombro sem querer. _

_Fechou os olhos, sentindo que sua carne queimava pelo ligeiro contato._

_- Você está bem? – ouviu alguém dizer. _

_Apenas confirmou com a cabeça, voltando para dentro e procurando Finnigan. Não agüentaria mais ficar ali e decidiu regressar ao hotel e descansar. O encontrou encostado no balcão do bar, conversando animadamente com dois outros jogadores. _

_O puxou pela manga da camisa, até que lhe desse atenção. _

_- Eu vou voltar, não estou muito bem para agüentar isso. _

_- Quer que eu te acompanhe? – perguntou, com um pouco de surpresa. _

_- Não... Hoje é seu dia, fique e se divirta – sorriu amavelmente, puxando-o para um terno e demorado beijo._

_Assim que se separaram, tomou o caminho para a saída, driblando as pessoas como pôde e foi direto aos condutores, para tomar um transporte de volta ao hotel. _

_- Eu não devia ter bebido tanto antes de vir aqui... – resmungou, tentando distinguir alguma condução disponível no estacionamento lotado. Era certo que seu estado estava pior por ter bebido meia garrafa de firewisky no apartamento. _

_Apoiou no pilar de entrada e deu um tempo, tentando ver se passava a vertigem. Ficou ali durante uns quinze minutos, quando se lembrou que para entrar no hotel, precisava do cartão mágico que estava com Seamus. _

_Deu meia volta e tomou coragem em enfrentar a avalanche de pessoas novamente. _

_Enquanto entrava e se maldizia por estar tão tonto e nauseado, mal notou que alguém reparava em si, entrando a alguns metros atrás. _

_Caminhou até onde havia deixado o irlandês, mas ele não estava mais ali. Olhou ao redor, pelas mesas e cantos, onde reconheceu alguns dos jogadores do time, mas também não o encontrou. Procurou por mais um tempo, e com um novo mareio, resolveu por refrescar o rosto no banheiro, para voltar a tentar acha-lo entre tantas pessoas._

_Foi ao primeiro toalet que encontrou pelo caminho e entrou quase caindo pela porta. Apoiou na pia e jogou água no rosto, tentando acalmar a fervura que o álcool lhe provocava no sangue. Molhou várias vezes o rosto até começar a se sentir melhor. _

_- Finalmente... – respirou com mais calma e enxugou o rosto com uma toalha de papel. _

_Nesse momento ouviu um gemido, que lhe assustou. Olhou para o fundo do banheiro, onde provinha os sons e constatou uma das portas, que dividiam os sanitários, estava aberta e dois pares de pernas mal escondidas, que se mexiam vulgarmente. _

_Sorriu, balançando a cabeça e pronto para deixar o banheiro, quando uma única palavra lhe fez o sangue parar de circular. _

_- Se-seamus... Isso... _

_Voltou-se para dentro, encarando aqueles pares de pernas com um pouco de receio. Não podia ser, era algum outro com o mesmo nome, afinal, o pub estava lotado, talvez com mais de mil pessoas naquele momento._

_Um dos homens estava com calça em tom marinho, que se lembrava claramente que era a tonalidade que o namorado vestiu, pois o ajudou na escolha._

_Franziu o cenho e deu um passo à frente. Talvez se arrependeria quando confirmasse que não era o seu namorado Seamus Finnigan ali, claramente transando vulgarmente dentro de um banheiro com sabe-se que pessoa, mas a vontade de ver quem estava ali era maior. Deu outro passo em direção aos gemidos. _

_- Você é gostoso... Senti saudades desse seu corpo..._

_Harry franziu o cenho, sentindo o peito apertar e as lágrimas inevitavelmente arderem os olhos. Tragou saliva e deu o último passo que faltava, girando o corpo para ficar frente aos dois amantes, que transavam desesperadamente naquele banheiro. _

_Um rapaz de cabelo escuro gemia alto, sendo possuído selvagemente por Finnigan. Parecia ser francês, pelo sotaque e estava encostado na parede do banheiro, uma das pernas erguidas e a outra mal sustentando as investidas. O irlandês estava de costas, sem se dar conta de que estavam sendo flagrados. _

_Harry apertou os punhos, a respiração agitada e a raiva crescendo. _

_Então era assim? Sempre que estavam separados, Seamus afogava a solidão com amantes? _

_A palavra amante lhe amargou por dentro. Estava ficando furioso, decepcionado, magoado, e tantos outros sentimentos horríveis que lhe decaía a vontade de viver. A dor desse golpe foi tão grande, que perdeu o rumo e os atos. Só desejava feri-lo como estava sendo ferido. Desejava faze-lo pagar pelo arrombo que lhe causava dentro do peito. _

_Passou todos esses anos sendo fiel, sempre sozinho e se alegrava quando podiam se ver, se tocarem... Para no final das contas descobrir que o seu namorado nunca fizera o mesmo. Nem se dignou a respeita-lo e terminar com essa brincadeira de – eu estou transando com Harry Potter, o salvador do mundo. _

_A vontade de chorar deu lugar ao ódio... Ao inevitável sentimento de vingança._

_Seu lado sonserino aflorava a cada segundo, enquanto gravava pra sempre na memória, o que passava bem diante de seus olhos. _

_E ainda chegou a pensar em ter uma família com esse canalha... _

_O francês empurrou Finnigan ao notar que estavam sendo fuzilados por um par de olhos verdes. Assim que tomou espaço, incorporou as calças e se encolheu medrosamente no canto da parede com o vaso sanitário. _

_Seamus notou onde o outro mirava com pavor, e girou o corpo, a calça aberta, só sendo segurada por uma de suas mãos. Ia mandar a pessoa que estava ali ir passear, quando ficou branco, ao reconhecer quem era. _

_Engoliu em seco sem saber o que dizer. Nem teve tempo de raciocinar, quando recebeu o pior soco de sua vida, com o punho direito que o jogou sentado na privada e rompia seu nariz em sangue. Gritou de dor, e nem viu quando Harry deixou o lugar, estilhaçando os espelhos quando passava, sem conseguir controlar seu poder. _

* * *

_Harry foi em direção ao bar, quebrando alguns copos dos clientes em seu caminho e sem que o barman pudesse piscar, arrancou-lhe das mãos uma garrafa de firewisky e passou a beber em goles grandes. O único que o manteria de pé era aquela bebida. _

_Sua mente estava um desastre, não sabia o que pensar, ou melhor, não queria pensar em nada nem em ninguém. Queria apenas esquecer que Seamus Finnigan existia, que Harry Potter existia... _

_Que o mundo existia... _

_Sua garganta ardia a cada novo gole, e seu corpo se fortalecia e queimava de rancor e mágoa. _

_Perdeu tanto tempo acreditando que esse desgraçado era de um jeito, quando na realidade, era de outro completamente oposto. _

_- Você é um perdedor Harry Potter – ironizou, com desprezo. – Pode ter ganhado a maldita guerra, mas continua o mesmo fracassado que sempre... Mal-amado e sozinho... Um completo idiota por pensar que seria diferente! – gritou, sem se importar que alguém ouviria suas lamentações. _

_Odiava a Finnigan, mas acima de tudo, odiava a si mesmo. _

_Caminhou sem noção, apenas se importando em esvaziar aquela garrafa e tentar se apagar embriagado para não lembrar que foi traído. Quando mal virou as costas, em meros quinze minutos de ausência, o desgraçado não perdeu tempo em buscar um amante, e ainda por cima conhecido de várias noites, pelo que pôde ouvir, e isso era mais humilhante que qualquer outra coisa... _

_Ia desse pensamento a outro pior, quando alguém o puxou para uma sala vip. _

_Tropeçou nos próprios pés e se encostou na parede sem saber quem era nem o que fazia ali. Pra falar a verdade, mal se deu conta que foi puxado. _

_O lugar era mais escuro que a parte aberta ao público comum. Algumas velas davam uma claridade que deixava a desejar ao ambiente. _

_O mareio voltava e a tontura também, tornando sua visão ainda mais confusa e os sons começaram a se misturar em seus ouvidos. Deixou a garrafa de lado e levou a mão direita aos olhos, tampando como se assim pudesse segurar a tontura. _

_- Você... bem? – uma voz foi sussurrada em seu ouvido, causando um arrepio inevitável. _

_- Estou bem – respondeu, abrindo os olhos, para querer fecha-los em seguida, quando tudo começou a ondular à sua frente, mas se manteve firme, como se nada acontecia. _

_- Não... quanto... por... Pot... esperava... encon... França... – vinha alguns trechos cortados em seu consciente, mas estava difícil acompanhar a fala dessa pessoa. – Est... zinho? _

_- Sim... – afirmou débilmente e com rancor, querendo esquecer que estava ali por causa daquele traidor. _

_Ergueu os olhos, tentando enxergar nessa escuridão e não conseguiu. Apenas sabia que alguém estava à sua frente, lhe amparando contra a parede para não cair e estava muito perto. Tão perto que sentia um perfume levemente cítrico e suave. _

_O estranho ficou em silêncio durante algum tempo, mas parecia duvidar em deixa-lo sozinho. Também manteve silêncio, encarando o peito em camisa branca, ou alguma tonalidade clara que ele usava. Sem coragem de se afastar e cair ridiculamente sem conseguir se levantar depois. _

_- Eu... mpre.. te... ijar... otter... – foi murmurado em seu ouvido, tão colado em sua pele que voltou a se arrepiar inteiro. _

_O som da voz era aplacada pela música e pelas conversas das pessoas. Não conseguia entender, não conseguia distinguir quem era. Voltou a erguer os olhos, notando vagamente que esse homem, sabia que era um homem pelo timbre mais grave que o de uma mulher, parecia esperar por uma resposta. _

_Que resposta? Nem conseguiu ouvir o que dizia! Também não queria demonstrar fraqueza para um estranho que poderia se aproveitar de sua situação, apenas teve que escolher entre sim e não, e foi o que fez. Respondeu a suposta pergunta com um mover de cabeça, concordando. _

_Foi então que comprovou como o firewisky atacava impiedosamente sua mente e seu corpo... _

_Sentiu lábios macios e cálidos tomar sua boca, com lentidão e suavidade e se afastar um pouco, para voltar a tomar-lhe a boca novamente, da mesma forma suave e carinhosa. Instintivamente fechou os olhos, inclinando a cabeça para trás, dando mais acesso. _

_Era um beijo tímido no início, como se qualquer movimento mais forte pudesse feri-lo. Sua boca foi sentida com receio e ao mesmo tempo vontade, até que o primeiro contato mais íntimo aconteceu, de forma doce e isenta de pressa. _

_Sentiu seu lábio superior ser aprisionado e levemente sugado, depois abandonado para ter o lábio inferior aprisionado dessa vez, com a mesma suavidade e o mesmo sugar, sem pressa. _

_Era calmo e ao mesmo tempo provocante. Depois, a boca que sujeitava sua se encaixou perfeitamente entre seus lábios semi-abertos, para lhe dedicar mais contato e sentiu, em êxtase, a língua penetrando sua boca, serpentando travessa e pronta para recuar, caso não permitisse, o que estava totalmente fora de seu conceito naquele momento. E o sabor da saliva se fundiu com a sua, picante pelo firewiskey e doce pela batida de chocolate a qual o outro deveria ter acabado de beber. _

_Passou sua própria língua nesses lábios doces, tentando sentir mais desse contato, que nem notou que correspondia um intenso e interminável beijo. _

_Nunca havia sido beijado dessa forma, nunca havia sentido tanto num único beijo... _

_Suas mãos se aferraram nesse estranho, o único que lhe fazia esquecer da dor da traição e da mágoa que cravava profundamente dentro de si. _

_Queria que esse desconhecido o levasse para longe, para muito além desse mundo, e sanasse suas feridas incuráveis... _

_A culpa lhe assaltou durante alguns segundos, pois ainda havia Finnigan lhe tomando a consciência, e o pecado de fazer o mesmo que ele lhe fez, como se igualar a ele o tornava mais vil e mais imundo, mas essa culpa se dissolveu quando sentiu um toque delicado e preciso em sua cintura, envolvendo sua carne fervente, com possessão e respeito, pois não se moveu dali, nem se atreveu a um toque mais ousado. _

_Seus lábios se separaram com a mesma lentidão, mas permaneceram abraçados, como se ousassem a se separarem, se perderiam para sempre. Mas não durou muito, quando o outro se afastou devagar. _

_Essa falta de contato fez voltar a dor, a mágoa e a raiva... Seus olhos se fecharam com força, evitando as lágrimas enquanto as imagens naquele banheiro lhe passava como em câmera lenta. _

_"Senti saudades desse seu corpo...". _

_Mentiroso! Passou a mão pelo cabelo, desgrenhando os fios negros e abriu os olhos com fúria, o verde fulminando ao simples contato da parca luminosidade. _

_Uma frase isenta de valor e sentimento, que ele usava a qualquer um, como uma cantada vulgar! Nem se dignou a dizer-lhe uma mentira exclusiva... _

_Dedos frios em seu rosto o fez perder a linha de pensamentos. Tremeu baixo ao toque e voltou a ouvir com dificuldade. Seu corpo começava a fraquejar e ameaçava escorregar ao chão a qualquer momento. _

_A nova dose de firewisky que bebera inconseqüentemente começava a fazer efeito, sobrepujando a remanescente que havia ingerido no apartamento. Já não ouvia vozes cortadas, e sim zunidos irritantes. A luz fraca das velas passaram a incomodar-lhe os olhos, como se fossem raios de sol em sua retina, fazendo com que fechasse as pálpebras. _

_A única coisa que se intensificou, foi o tato. Sentia toques por seu rosto, braços e cintura. E beijos em cada pedacinho de pele em seu pescoço. E isso era maravilhoso... _

_Mesmo seu peito estando repleto de sentimentos angustiantes, a sensação que experimentava fazia com que amenizassem e se escondessem num cantinho remoto de sua razão afetada, trazendo alívio momentâneo... _

_E alívio era tudo o que mais precisava naquele momento... _

_- Irei... asar... manhã... tter... – seu salvador choramingou em seu ouvido – Não... ero isso... quero... _

_Tentou prestar atenção ao que dizia, mas o zumbido era mais alto, as letras se embaralhavam quando processadas em sua mente. E o que já era difícil manter o controle, acabou por piorar, quando foi tomado novamente por um beijo, dessa vez desesperado, mas cuidadoso. _

_Sentiu o gosto salgado dentre seus lábios e constatou vagamente que eram suas misturadas com as deles, ou assim o álcool fizera com que pensasse, já não tinha certeza. _

_Mesmo que fosse criação de sua insanidade, saber que havia alguém que sofria como estava sofrendo era confortante... Saber que o que faziam acalmava os demônios internos um do outro era gratificante... _

_Então deixou acontecer... _

_Como vingança... Ferindo com a mesma arma ao qual foi ferido... Lastimando e estraçalhando como foi lastimado e estraçalhado... _

_Humilhando e se decaindo... Vil como uma serpente asquerosa, mas sem se importar... _

_Era apenas Finnigan e ele, ele e Finnigan, com a dádiva desse estranho que ao menos podia ver seu rosto... _

_E estava feito... _

_Quando o esgotamento físico e mental lhe abalava impiedosamente o corpo, junto com o prazer, ouviu um sussurro ao pé d'ouvido, mas não chegou a captar uma letra sequer. Sua razão voltava com o esgotamento dos efeitos do álcool e consigo, trazia a sensação de imundice. _

_- Por favor, só foi essa vez e nunca mais. Nunca mais nos veremos. Seguiremos cada qual o seu caminho e isso morrerá em segredo, junto com nosso último suspiro... Promete? – implorou, consumido pelas lágrimas. _

* * *

Harry se desprendeu das mãos que lhe apoiaram todo o tempo, tampando o rosto banhado em lágrimas. 

- Eu sou mais imundo que Voldemort... – tremulou, entre os soluços. – Leonard foi concebido nesse dia, mas eu havia ficado com duas pessoas, meu namorado na época, que me traía e um estranho que nem vi o rosto... Eu não sabia que podia gerar filhos, e a hipersensibilidade que sentia era um aviso que meu organismo estava pronto para fecundar e gerar uma criança. Eu soube disso quando passei mal pela gravidez e constataram que eu ia ser pai... Era uma vingança que só envolvia Finnigan e eu, mas acabei por envolver o Léo... – voltou a soluçar, apertando os punhos de encontro aos olhos molhados – E meu pobre garotinho é o que mais está pagando pelo que fizemos de errado...

Draco tomou as mãos do moreno, afastando de seus olhos e beijando os dedos molhados de lágrimas, para tentar acalma-lo.

- Harry... – sua voz saiu embargada, tamanha comoção. – Se eu te contar uma coisa... Talvez mude seus conceitos...

- Eu me odeio por isso... Não te mereço, mas sou egoísta em te querer... – olhos verdes se abriram e o fitaram com tristeza.

- Era eu... – Draco soltou, os olhos marejados, como nunca antes vistos.

Harry negou com a cabeça, não acreditando. – Eu só te vi no Ministério... Depois que deixamos Hogwarts, nunca mais te vi além de agora...

- Naquela época, eu estava na França porque ia me casar... E te vi entrando no mesmo pub que eu tinha minha festa de despedida de solteiro...

Harry se afastou, tornando-se mais pálido que antes. Essa reação fez Malfoy apertar as mãos e suspirar profundamente. Sabia que se dissesse, corria o risco de perder o moreno.

- Quando ia me contar? – o ex-grifinório tomou uma postura desconfiada e fria.

- Quando eu tivesse a certeza de que faria diferença em seu coração... Quando eu tivesse a certeza de que você não me odiaria quando soubesse. Eu nunca imaginaria que esse acontecimento tivesse alguma ligação ao caso do seu filho. Como você mesmo disse, _foi uma única vez e seria um segredo até nosso último suspiro_... Eu achava que você estava sozinho, pois não te vi com Finnigan em nenhum momento, eu juro pelo que mais amo, Harry... Não sou tão canalha a esse ponto – fechou os olhos tentando controlar as malditas lágrimas. – Não imagina o que eu sinto aqui – tocou ao peito, sobre o coração e sussurrou – Por saber que o Léo pode ser meu filho...

Mais lágrimas voltaram aos olhos verdes, mas junto com um sorriso dessa vez. - Mas é canalha a ponto de ficar com alguém embriagado.

- Era minha única chance e eu não iria desperdiçá-la – arriscou voltar a segurar a mão de Harry, se aliviando por ele não se esquivar e deixar ter os dedos novamente envolvidos pelos seus.

- Conte o que aconteceu e que não lembro – o moreno pediu, tentando se acalmar.

* * *

_Draco havia chegado ao pub no meio da noite. _

_Deixou sua condução, sem interesse pela sua própria festa de despedida de solteiro, afinal, não era o casamento que queria, muito menos era a companhia que desejava. _

_Parou frente à escadaria de entrada e alçou a vista à deslumbrante arquitetura desse estabelecimento, quando seus olhos avistaram alguém que nunca na vida, imaginaria encontrar ali, em plena França, e numa casa noturna – Harry Potter. _

_O moreno estava encostado num dos pilares de entrada, e parecia não passar muito bem, visto que estava com os olhos fechados e tinha uma coloração extremamente pálida. _

_Prontificou-se em se aproximar para saber o que se passava, e se dispor a leva-lo diretamente ao hospital sem dar importância que faltaria à festa e que era o personagem principal dela, apenas com a mente ocupada em socorrer ao ex-grifinório. _

_Mas ao subir s primeiros degraus, o viu se endireitar e entrar ao estabelecimento. _

_O seguiu de longe e como o lugar estava lotado, logo o perdeu de vista. Tentou acha-lo pelas pessoas, mas ele parecia ter seguido rumo ao bar. Fez o mesmo, mas não o viu por ali, nem ocupando as mesas perto da pista de dança. _

_Resolveu seguir para a área externa, onde ficava a piscina, mas dera azar e não o viu em lugar nenhum. _

_Voltou ao bar, na esperança de encontra-lo por ali, mas foi em vão. Suspirou, dando de ombros e realmente achando que nunca teria a sorte de se dar bem com o moreno, se é que era realmente Harry Potter que havia visto, e não uma alucinação de sua mente estressada pelo casamento de conveniência que teria de encarar no dia seguinte e ao resto da vida. _

_- Finalmente apareceu! – alguém lhe assustou, gritando perto de seu ouvido. Era Blaise Zabini. _

_- Mas bem que não queria vir... – sorriu de canto, enquanto pedia ao barman uma batida de firewisky e licor de chocolate, seu preferido. _

_Zabini se sentou a seu lado, no balcão e pediu uma vodka com bastante gelo e limão. _

_- Anime-se amigo! Quem sabe você não afoga as mágoas com alguma companhia interessante? Esquece que o mundo existe por algumas horas, pois o amanhã é inevitável, a menos que um milagre aconteça e te livre de Carmélia, o que, meu caro, é impossível._

_- Eis o lado ruim de ser puro sangue – sorriu entre a bebida. _

_- Uma lástima... – Blaise concordou. _

_Ia continuar o assunto, quando seus olhos avistaram o moreno, caminhado com uma garrafa de firewisky e esbarrando em algumas pessoas. Ele parecia melhor do que quando o viu na entrada, tinha até uma coloração rosada nas faces, que julgou ser da bebida ou mesmo das luzes que giravam sobre suas cabeças. _

_Largou Blaise falando com as paredes e se aproximou de Potter, com uma vaga esperança de poderem conversar sem se ofenderem. _

_- Olá Potter – tentou se fazer ouvir, mas o moreno não lhe deu atenção, continuando seu caminho para a área vip, destinadas aos sócios do pub. Os seguranças não os barraram, pois julgaram que Harry estivesse com Malfoy, muito conhecido por todos os que ali trabalhavam. _

_- Potter! – gritou mais alto, mas não surtiu efeito. _

_Sem opção, o abraçou pela cintura e o arrastou para uma das salas privadas que estava vazia. Entrou com ele e o soltou, vendo como ele se apoiava na parede e fitava ao redor. Colocou sobre a mesa a garrafa que levava e tampou os olhos, ficando imóvel. _

_- Você está bem? – estava realmente preocupado. _

_Se aproximou e deu apoio ao corpo vacilante do moreno, que parecia querer cair. E conteve a respiração, quando o sentiu receber o apoio e soltar-se confiante em suas mãos. _

_- Estou bem... _

_- Não sabe o quanto estou surpreso por revê-lo Potter, eu não esperava encontra-lo por aqui na França – tentou ser discreto e não demonstrar o quanto isso lhe alegrava. – Está sozinho? _

_- Sim... – o outro apenas sussurrava. _

_Ficou olhando para esse rosto inconfundível, e estavam tão perto que era impossível não se sentir atraído por ele, por seu cabelo desgrenhado, seus olhos vívidos e sua boca... Ficou algum tempo, apreciando esses lábios, e se recordando de quando os viu entregue ao irlandês, quando ainda estudavam. Foi a primeira vez que sentiu na pele a dor de ser rejeitado, mesmo não podendo se considerar, pois nunca chegou a se declarar. Mas ver aquela boca que lhe insultava ser tão doce com outra pessoa era horrível suportar... _

_Se curvou de encontro a orelha de Harry, sentindo o perfume de seu cabelo e se confessou num sussurro - Eu sempre quis te beijar Potter... _

_Aguardou com ansiedade e receio, alguma resposta ríspida por parte do moreno, mas o que recebeu, foi uma mirada estranha e um aceno de cabeça. _

_Ficou confuso ao notar que ele assentia com determinação e o olhava fixamente. Acaso estava querendo ser beijado? Buscou com afinco ao nesse olhar que lhe dissesse que o que entendia era correto, mas não conseguia ler nada além dessa fixa miraa, quase vilenta para cima de si. _

_Resolveu arriscar, encostando os lábios de encontro aos lábios que tanto lhe insultou e desprezou, para se afastar como se o simples toque lhe queimasse. Voltou a toma-los, com calma e respeitando o espaço de Potter o máximo que conseguia, pois na verdade, queria agarra-lo e morrer naquela boca, como envenenado pelo beijo de uma serpente sedutora. _

_Sabia que se feriria ainda mais se o provasse se o acariciasse... Mas essa prudência acabou por evaporar, quando o moreno fechou os olhos e pendeu a cabeça para trás, dando livre acesso à sua boca, como uma planta carnívora atraindo a um inseto tolo, viciado em sua cor e seu sabor... _

_Se sentia um inseto nesse momento, tão insignificante perante a grandeza desse ser que lhe tragava a mente e lhe deixava insano... _

_Quando se dera por si, estavam aferrados num abraço, sentindo o calor de seus corpos e a respiração agitada de Potter, contra a sua e se negava a soltá-lo, desejando que ele também não o soltasse. _

_Mas se casaria amanhã, e sua vida estaria fadada à antipatia até o fim da vida... Não era sábio usufruir do paraíso para ir viver no inferno, levando consigo o gosto do bom e da felicidade, tornando sua sina ainda mais cruel de suportar... _

_Afastou-se e passou a mão pelos lábios, querendo manter pra sempre aquela sensação, pois nunca mais a sentiria em vida e em morte... _

_O viu passar a mão pelo cabelo de modo desesperado e frívolo. Então o tocou ao rosto, sentindo essa maciez que nunca pudera sentir antes, tentando assim impedir que o insultasse. Já era demais oloroso saber que não teria essa dádiva, muito menos queria sair dali pisoteado e humilhado. _

_Desesperou-se quando esses olhos verdes lhe dirigiram a mirada como flamas ardentes... _

_Por que tinha que tentá-lo, seduzi-lo e escravizá-lo? _

_- Preciso de você! – suplicou, como nunca havia suplicado na vida, passando a toca-lo e abraça-lo, depositando beijos em seu pescoço e sentindo como seu corpo o recebia e o aceitava, tremendo de prazer e suspirando com suas carícias... - Irei me casar amanhã Potter – murmurou, tomado pelo desespero de nunca mais senti-lo em seus braços – Não quero isso, pois o que quero é você... _

_Voltou a tomar-lhe os lábios, com sofreguidão, se aferrando à sua única salvação, sentindo como era doloroso demais viver uma mentira, sendo que poderia viver o que sempre buscou. Mal se dera conta que uma lágrima traiçoeira lhe escapara, trajando um caminho tortuoso por seu rosto, e se fundindo em seu beijo, junto com outras, derramadas por Harry... _

_Sofriam como sempre, e parecia que nunca deixariam de sofrer... _

_Teve ganas de subtrair cada dor e tristeza de dentro dessa criatura tão misteriosa e única, que recebia e compartilhava esse beijo sofrido, que foi apenas um suspiro, para que o amasse com todas as forças... Como se o amor pudesse sanar cada decepção que tiveram... _

_Foi então que descobriu a diferença de ter sexo e fazer amor... _

_Era tudo mais mágico, mais intenso e perfeito, sem desejar que terminasse. O momento não estava no orgasmo, mas sim na trajetória do prazer mútuo até o clímax derradeiro... _

_- Se me pedir... Juro que deixo tudo por você... – murmurou ao ouvido de Harry, tão determinado que o faria naquele mesmo instante. _

_Mas o que recebeu foi muito diferente... _

_- Por favor, só foi essa vez e nunca mais. Nunca mais nos veremos. Seguiremos cada qual o seu caminho e isso morrerá em segredo, junto com nosso último suspiro... Promete? _

_Seu peito se oprimiu frente aquelas palavras, mas não o culparia, pois era nítido que ele estava perturbado, confuso e abalado... _

_E o modo que as lágrimas lhe escapavam dos olhos... Demoraria um bom tempo para se curar. _

_- Eu prometo... – o confortou, sentindo a própria tristeza encher os olhos enquanto lhe afagava o cabelo e o via adormecer. _

_Ficou um tempo o olhando, tentando imaginar como seria se desde o começo tiveram sido amigos... Talvez nunca o amaria como amava agora... _

_Sorriu, voltando a recoloca sua frieza e seu auto-controle e depositou um último beijo no abelo negro, terminando de vesti-lo adequadamente, antes de deixar o lugar. _

_Ao sair, pediu ao segurança que não deixasse ninguém incomodá-lo, até que ele decidisse sair, cuidando para que nada nem ninguém o molestasse em seu sono. _

_Talvez... Esse era o mínimo que poderia fazer, já que lutar contra o destino, era impossível. _

* * *

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior, retendo o turbilhão de sensações que misturavam dentro de si. Podia ter sido tudo tão diferente! 

Ao ouvir A Draco, algo lá dentro de seu peito desapareceu...

Não tinha mais dúvidas, muito pelo contrário, agora tinha certeza.

- Sem dúvida, o Léo é seu... – confirmou o que sentia em voz alta, pois sabia que o filho não era de Seamus, mesmo que tentasse se enganar, como vinha fazendo durante tanto tempo. Só era assustador confirmar a paternidade do filho a um estranho sem rosto e sem nome...

E Leonard se apegou tão rápido ao ex-sonserio...

- Como tem tanta certeza? – Malfoy não podia crer que aquela coisinha sapeca era fruto seu com a pessoa que mais desejou na vida. Era irreal.

- Porque eu o gerei... – fez uma pausa, encarando o olhar prateado – E eu realmente sinto algo por você, no meu coração... – sorriu, puxando o loiro para um beijo cheio de amor.

* * *

**N/A:** Capítulo longo! Sinto se não foi como queriam, mas espero de coração que não tenha sido uma decepção tão grande. Terminei às 4 da matina O.O Terá que compensar a espera e a ansiedade de vcs! Por favor gente, me dêem um crédito nesse chap! Deixem reviews comentando o que acharam! Eu sofri pra escrever isso! Bem, estarei esperando ) 

**Esclarecimentos do capítulo:** Vamos aos esclarecimentos, caso haja algumas dúvidas e vcs devem estar achando que eu cometi um baita absurdo nesse capítulo.

Como havia leitores que estavam duvidando da paternidade do Léo provir do Draco, teremos que considerar o seguinte:

1 – O Harry e o Seamus começaram a namorar no início do sétimo ano em Hogwarts e os dois anos seguintes (vide cap. 1).

2 – Eles só foram morar juntos, ou seja, tiveram um relacionamento mais sérios, além de namoro, quando o Harry deu à luz ao filho e contando pela idade do Léo, quase quatro anos. Resumindo, eles estão juntos ha um pouco mais de 6 anos (3 de namoro e mais 3 vivendo juntos) (vide cap. 1).

3 – O Harry nunca suspeitou que pudesse gerar um filho, por isso cometeu a traição (vide cap. 1).

4 – Lembrando que o Harry e o Seamus viviam viajando e acabou por residir temporariamente na França, lugar onde o Draco e a esposa moravam na época (vide cap. 1).

5 – Quando Harry fala com Crabble e pergunta sobre o Draco, ele realmente não o via desde Hogwarts, assim como acha que é a primeira vez que o vê no Ministério, mas essa é a versão do Harry (vide cap. 1 e cap. 3), já o Draco, bem o viu mais uma vez (talvez mais que viu neh?), na França, quando certo moreno estava bêbado, furioso e magoado, cego demais para se dar conta de quem se tratava e o lado sonserino querendo vingança falando mais alto.

6 – É obvio que o Draco não ia falar nada para o Harry sobre esse acontecimento que o moreno estava embriagado, ele **é** Draco Malfoy, cínico, misterioso e racional. Pra que diria se estava conseguindo finalmente um relacionamento com o ex-grifinório? Pra estragar tudo? Não! Claro que não! Ele só revelaria essa aventura quando tivesse a certeza de que o peixe estava bem fisgado em sua rede. Mas pelo jeito, não foi bem assim e tivera de revelar quem era o misterioso aproveitador de um pobre e ferido rapaz de olhos verdes.

7 – Convenhamos que o Draco realmente não associava esse acontecimento com a traição de Harry, pois ele não viu o moreno com o Finnigan, pra ele, Harry estava sozinho, e foi por isso que no jantar, ele ficou interessado em saber quando e com quem aconteceu a traição (vide cap. 6).

Sendo assim, não considerem o que eu escrevi - sobre eles nunca mais se verem até a cena no Ministério - como sendo verdade absoluta, repito, o que escrevi nos primeiros capítulos é a versão do Harry, pois ele não se lembra de nada, pra ele, realmente nunca mais havia visto o ex-sonserino.

Espero que com isso eu tenha esclarecido essas dúvidas que me perguntaram e que não achem que cometi um absurdo ao escrever que o Draco é o pai do Léo.

Agora seguimos para as reviews.

**Agradecimentos a: Nicolle Snape, Mira-chan, Joana, Isabelle Malfoy **(resp: 1- eles estão com 22 anos, farão 23 e resp 2- esse homem vc só saberá mais pra frente, ou perde a graça P)**, Tety Potter, Bibis Black, Sarih, Monique, Sy.P, Mathew Potter Malfoy, Hanna Snape, Julia Cohn, Inu **(pelos 5 reviews!)**, Srta Black, Gaby.M.Black, Dark Wolf 03, Fabi, Scheila Potter **(pelos 3 reviews!)**, Sam Crane e Srta Potter Malfoy. **

Desculpem não responder um por um, mas não agüento mais de sono e aí eu atualizaria outro dia, quando desse tempo. Mas os próximos reviews, eu respondo devidamente! Muito obrigada a todos, espero que tenham aclarado algumas dúvidas, e quem está esperando pela Bella aguardem, e quando ao Seamus, ele vai voltar a aparecer tbm! Um grande bjo atodos!

Até o próximo chap!


	12. O Fim de um Começo

**Título: Caminho do Coração**

**Capítulo 12 – O Fim de um Começo**

Draco recostou-se no batente da porta. O ambiente era mais harmonioso do que jamais havia sido um dia, a não ser, quando teve a felicidade de carregar pela primeira vez a Merriett e embalá-lo enquanto gravava cada curvinha de seu rostinho tão pequeno.

Sentiu mãos suaves e carinhosas percorrerem suas costas numa carícia confortante e cheia de apoio. Olhou para trás, para deparar-se com um mar de verde, que lhe sorriam naquele momento.

- Vou deixá-los a sós... – Harry lhe sussurrou ao ouvido, dando-lhe um terno beijo abaixo de sua orelha e se retirou com o mesmo silêncio que havia chegado.

Draco voltou sua atenção ao quarto, vendo como a luz da lua adentrava pela janela ornada por cortinas brancas e banhava a cama onde o pequeno garotinho de cabelo escuro dormia tranqüilamente.

Sorriu, lembrando-se de Mett. Quando teve a oportunidade de vê-lo pela primeira vez, depois de vários meses de agonia com o filho internado no St. Mungus em tratamento intensivo, o dia era claro e o sol adentrava pela ampla janela do hospital, banhando o berço como um raio de esperança. Estava nervoso e emocionado ao mesmo tempo, como nunca havia estado antes.

Agora estava ali da mesma forma – nervoso e emocionado – como se fosse a primeira vez que veria aquele menino.

De certa forma, sim, seria a primeira vez que o veria como sendo parte seu, como que naquele corpinho agitado corresse sangue do seu sangue. E ao contrário de Mett, era noite, mas uma noite bonita, com uma grande e iluminada lua a pairar pelo firmamento repleto de estrelas.

Caminhou devagar e receoso, como se duvidasse da própria capacidade de andar, e se aproximou da cama, tendo uma melhor visão do pequeno que dormia sem saber de nada, sem saber que alguém estava se derretendo por cada respiração que dava, que alguém, além de seu papai Harry, morreria por si sem duvidar.

Draco se acomodou no chão, ao lado da cama, e passou a contemplar cada curva desse rostinho. Via como a bochecha era suave e levemente rosada, e que havia uma suave covinha em cada lado da boca de Léo, dando-lhe um formato mais definido como se fizesse biquinho. Sorriu, reparando que isto ele havia puxado a Harry, mas o formato dos olhos, levemente caídos, não era genética dos Potter.

Acariciou de leve uma das bochechas e deslizou os dedos para os fios negros, tão desgrenhados como o do pai, mas ao toque, eram tão finos e suaves como os seus. Voltou a sorrir, mais emocionado que antes, descobrindo a orelha e contornando com cuidado.

Repousou o queixo contra o colchão, tão perto do menino que aspirando profundamente, pôde sentir seu cheiro de talco, o mesmo que vez ou outra sentia nas roupas de Harry.

Afastou a mão do cabelo para tocar aos dedinhos, que descansavam perto de seu rosto. Tocou cada um deles, vendo como eram pequenos e macios, e as unhas bem aparadas e redondinhas. Era a perfeição que magia nenhuma podia criar, além da vida e da magia natural que a regia. Sabia que nunca haveria uma criatura igual aquela no mundo inteiro, assim como não haveria outro Mett e outro Harry Potter.

E talvez foi por saber exatamente isso, que quando se descobriu amando aquele grifinório desengonçado e não podendo tê-lo, foi a pior dor que poderia querer passar pela vida. Preferiria ser enclausurado por uma eternidade em Azkaban ao invés de viver uma vida inteira sem ter aquele que seu coração implorava.

Beijou cada dedinho, passando a afagar novamente o cabelo de Léo.

Não se importaria varar a madrugada nessa contemplação. Apenas desejava gravar cada detalhe do menino...

Gravar na memória, onde ninguém poderia apagá-la, impressa em emoções e sensações...

- Meu filho... – desafogou da garganta, sorrindo como um tolo.

Seu rosto queimou quando as lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos, caindo lentamente. Não fez nada para impedi-las, afinal, não eram lágrimas de dor nem de tristeza, e sim, eram lágrimas de felicidade.

Deslizou o corpo para cima da cama, com cuidado para não despertar ao filho e se acomodou, puxando-o para que ficasse de encontro ao seu peito. O envolveu como um verdadeiro pai faria a seus filhos, com amor e proteção, cobrindo o pequeno corpo com seus braços e ninando-o com as batidas de seu coração. Beijou os fios que lhe faziam cócegas antes de apoiar o queixo no topo da cabecinha de cabelo revolto e sentiu como o menino se aconchegava nesse calor paterno, sem acordar, apenas propenso a um sono mais confortável que antes.

E para Draco Malfoy, só havia uma certeza nessa vida... Daria de tudo para ver seus três amores sorrindo...

* * *

Harry estava recostado na parede, vendo a cena pela porta e sorrindo de felicidade. Nunca pensou que esse dia chegaria. Que veria o pai de Léo o abraçando e o amando mesmo após a distância de quase quatro anos separados.

E ver a Draco tão vulnerável e emotivo tornava a tudo ainda mais intenso e incrível.

Encostou a porta sem fazer barulho e foi para a cozinha, onde havia deixado Mett junto com seus padrinhos.

Os encontrou num ambiente estranho. Parou na porta, tentando entender o que acontecia.

Remus ria, enquanto preparava chá de camomila e colocava em uma mamadeira. Ele estava um pouco mais cansado do que o normal, devido ao efeito da poção que tomava nos dias de lua cheia.

Sírius estava carregado a Mett, que fazia um enorme bico e mantinha as finas e claras sobrancelhas franzidas numa careta de desagrado. O garotinho parecia bem desconfortável enquanto Black, igualmente desconfortável, mantinha a visão cravada nesse rostinho emburrado.

- Lual... Por que não carrega o Mett enquanto eu preparo esse maldito chá? – Sírius dizia a tudo com os olhos mirando o menino, como se este pudesse fazer algo contra sua pessoa.

- Você não sabe preparar na medida exata, amor – Remus tentou esclarecer, mantendo o sorriso de diversão nos lábios. – Vai fazer muito forte o que pode causar dor de barriga ao Mett. O que queremos é que ele tenha um sono confortável e não que passe a noite com dores.

Mett fez um bico ainda mais feio.

- Eu quero Harry! – exigiu, chutando a perna de Sírius.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha frente aquela reação nunca antes vista no loirinho.

- Ele já vem – Sírius resmungou entre-dentes.

- Quero agora! – Mett voltou a exigir, dessa vez, se contorcendo no colo do animago, que teve que segurá-lo mais forte para que não caísse. – Agora! Agora!

- Moony! Eu não agüento! Ele é um _Malfoy_! Um _mimado_ e _exigente_ Malfoy! – Sírius voltou a reclamar, parecendo mais desesperado que antes.

- Você é chato! Eu quero Harry! – Mett gritou, passando a chorar e chutar.

Remus terminou de esfriar o chá e se aproximou da mesa, pegando o menino, para felicidade e alívio do marido.

- Harry já vem, Mett. – tentou confortá-lo – Tome, eu tenho um gostoso chá pra você dormir bem.

Mett virou o rosto quando Remus foi tentar colocar o bico da mamadeira em sua boca. O menino apertou os lábios com força, ainda se fazendo de emburrado e tentou descer do colo de Lupin.

- Como Harry agüenta? – Sírius fez uma careta, vendo o menino se contorcer nos braços de Remus.

- Ele parece tão quieto e obediente quando está com o Draco ou com o Harry... – Remus ponderou mais pra si mesmo do que para o marido. Também estava achando difícil cuidar do garoto.

- Porque ele _é_ um Malfoy. Na frente do pai ou do amigo do pai ele é de um jeito, mas quando os olhos do genitor não estão sobre si, ele fica um _monstrinho_ – Black sussurrou sombriamente. – Carinha de anjo com personalidade de-

- Ok, já chega! – Harry se fez presente se adiantando para perto de Lupin – Venha Mett.

O menino sorriu, estendendo os bracinhos e pisoteando o colo de Remus, sem piedade. – Harry!

- Oh, graças a Merlin! – Lupin lhe sorriu com um grande e indisfarçável alívio. – Ele não queria ficar conosco de jeito nenhum!

- Obrigado por cuidarem dele – Harry dirigiu um olhar de gratidão a cada um, sorrindo verdadeiramente. Quando seus olhos pararam sobre o padrinho moreno, não pôde deixar de recriminá-lo – Eu sei que é um enorme sacrifício cuidar de um _Malfoy_, mas poderia poupá-lo desses nomes pejorativos por ser um Malfoy? Não quer que ele cresça com isso na cabeça e com rancor de você, não é?

Sírius voltou a fazer uma careta, mas não contestou, apenas suspirou profundamente, tentando engolir suas palavras.

- Por que o Draco ficou esperando até que fechássemos a creche? – Remus inquiriu, enquanto via que Harry se acomodava numa das cadeiras. Passou-lhe a mamadeira ainda cheia de chá de camomila. – Achei bem estranho.

- Obrigado – Harry agradeceu ao pegar e acomodou Mett em seu colo, meio deitado e lhe colocou na boca o bico da mamadeira que foi prontamente aceita.

- Eu também estranhei... Apesar de que Malfoy anda nos visitando muito ultimamente... Não sei por qual motivo – Black espetou, lançando um olhar desconfiado ao afilhado – Tem algo que quer nos dizer Harry?

- Hum... – o ex-grifinório corou, ao se dar conta de que teria que dizer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Só esperava que o padrinho não tivesse um ataque de vez. – É um assunto bem delicado...

Remus prestava atenção ao afilhado. Via em como ele estava mais radiante, mais alegre e em como seus olhos voltavam à vida, brilhando como um dia havia brilhado... Um dia, há muito tempo, quando conheceu Hogwarts, quando soube dos pais, do padrinho e que tinha uma família, mesmo que não consangüínea, mas havia onde correr quando precisasse, um ombro amigo para desabafar e muitos sorrisos que o esperavam a cada retorno ao colégio...

- É sobre Malfoy? – Lupin lhe sorriu com carinho, os olhos brilhando também, por antecipar a novidade tão esperada.

- Também... – Harry retornou o sorriso – E sobre Léo...

- Somos todos ouvidos – Sírius estava tendo uma leve impressão de que não agüentaria a bomba.

- Draco e eu estamos namorando firme... – disse com calma, olhando atentamente à reação de Sírius.

- Que ótima notícia! – Remus estava feliz.

- Namorando... – o padrinho repetiu, calmamente. Bem, não foi tão horrível assim a notícia. Só um pouco, pelo fato de ser exatamente com Malfoy. – Tem certeza de que é o que quer?

Remus lhe lançou um olhar reprovador, mas ignorou redondamente, prestando atenção no afilhado.

- Absoluta – Harry pareceu bem convencido disso.

- Bem... Se é ele quem você elegeu...

Lupin manteve a mirada em Sírius, sem acreditar que ele estava cedendo. Apesar de que ele mantinha uma expressão de injúria nas faces.

- E o outro assunto... – ambos os homens lhe fitaram atentamente, aguardando – Sobre a paternidade de Léo...

- Não ligue para aqueles idiotas do Profeta, Harry – Black fez um gesto com a mão, dando pouco caso naquela matéria constrangedora – Não importa quem seja o pai, eu e Rem compreendemos a sua situação. Não é nada fácil viver um relacionamento fracassado com Finnigan. E você é ingênuo, muito bonzinho que acredita em tudo e em todos...

- Eu sei quem é o pai... – Harry pronunciou bem baixo, desviando a mirada para o rostinho de Mett, que dormia em seu colo sem mais sugar o chá. Com cuidado, deixou a mamadeira com o resto que sobrou sobre a mesa.

- E é o Finnigan? – Lupin arriscou, mas no fundo sabia que não era.

Um negar com a cabeça bastou para que Sírius segurasse a respiração, aguardando o golpe. Já era um assombro saber que o afilhado andou cometendo traição, quem dirá engravidar de um estranho.

- Eu soube hoje à tarde, quando conversava com o Draco e...

- Oh Deus! – Sírius apertou os punhos e golpeou a mesa – Aquele desgraçado aproveitador! Eu sabia que um Malfoy nunca deixaria de ser um maldito Malfoy! – e assim ia reclamando em estado catatônico.

- Foi demais pra ele... – Harry lamentou, vendo como Lupin abraçava a cabeça do padrinho, tentando acalmá-lo.

- Sabe como ele classifica um... Malfoy... – Remus sorriu, feliz. – Bem que eu olhava para Leonard e via algo de semelhante em seu jeitinho. Ele é muito dono de si mesmo, sem vergonha e orgulhoso. Me lembra muito a Draco, quando eu dei aulas em Hogwarts. Em como ele torce os lábios quando é contrariado e em como ele franze o cenho quando nervoso ou bate o pezinho no chão, exigente.

- Resumindo, arrogante – Harry fez bico – Não gosto de admitir isso do meu próprio filho, mas ele é mimado e um pouco arrogante...

Remus caiu na risada. – Espero que quando ele cresça, e for entrar em Hogwarts, ele não caia na Sonserina.

- E por que não? A Sonserina não é tão má assim... É para personalidades astuta, calculadora e ambiciosa... Léo seria um líder inato... Assim como o pai...

Sírius gemeu de repulsa e tristeza nessa hora, levando as mãos à testa e massageando a têmpora.

- Não acredito que estou ouvindo meu próprio afilhado, filho de James e Lillian, a elogiar alguém como Malfoy!

- Oh Pad, não reclame! – Remus lhe deu um tapa na cabeça, para mais moléstia do animago – Sabe muito bem que você não era um bom pretendente para ninguém também...

- Está... – Harry respirou fundo, tentando manter os olhos aos de Black – Está decepcionado comigo?

Sírius e Remus ficaram mudos, vendo como o rosto antes alegre de Harry se tornava triste e envergonhado.

- Nunca Harry... – Sírius garantiu com firmeza, afagando a cabeça do afilhado, como se este ainda fosse aquele garoto de antes. – Nunca me decepcionaria com você. Cometemos erros, temos nossas escolhas e seguimos em frente com nossos sonhos... Você me orgulha por essa coragem de largar tudo e recomeçar do zero, de ter fibra para aturar qualquer coisa e manter a Leonard com tanto amor e dedicação... Por que eu haveria de me decepcionar com alguém que é tudo isso?

Harry sorriu, encostando a cabeça ao peito do padrinho e recebendo um confortante afago no cabelo, coisa que precisava muito vinda desse homem cuidadoso e super-protetor. Lançou uma mirada a Remus, obtendo um alegre sorriso de sua parte.

Amava esses dois e saber que eles não se decepcionaram por sua conduta errada, era o que mais almejava, para não feri-los de nenhuma forma.

Ninguém havia perguntado, mas lá no fundo, sua mente buscava cada desfecho de sua vida, em como foi voltar a Seamus, de como sua vida foi uma solidão absoluta, apenas sendo suprida pela vida de Léo, sua única alegria nesses momentos tristes e que sabia que ele continuaria sendo sua alegria até o fim da vida...

- Apenas nos conte como aconteceu – Sírius exigiu.

Bem, talvez não seria tão simples assim...

* * *

_Seamus procurava a Potter por todos os cantos. Estava preocupado pelo estado com que o namorado havia saído do banheiro e em como o encontraria._

_Depois de várias horas, soube que ele não havia voltado ao hotel e que mal havia deixado o pub. E através de um sarcástico comentário de Zabini, quando o encontrou perto do bar, soube que ele estava na área vip, onde, infelizmente não poderia entrar por não ser membro._

_Saber que Harry conseguiu entrar ali sem ser sócio só lhe angustiava ainda mais, pois era uma mostra viva de que ele estava acompanhado._

_Tivera de esperá-lo até que o horário avançou além do permitido e quando foi encaminhado pelos seguranças até a saída, o viu saindo pelo outro lado, destinado ao estacionamento particular._

_Tentou ir em sua direção, chamou várias vezes, mas não obteve sucesso. O moreno pegou uma condução que estranhamente já o aguardava e sumiu pela noite sem deixar rastro._

_Foi curto e de longe o momento em que o viu, mas notou claramente que as roupas de Harry estavam desalinhadas, o cabelo mais desgrenhado que o habitual e ele estava arrasado._

_Nos decorrentes dias tentou entrar em contato com ele, mas não conseguiu. Todos não sabiam onde ele estava. Só depois foi saber que o moreno havia se afastado de todos, sem deixar vestígio nem satisfações, e que seus amigos sabiam menos que ele próprio sabia._

_Estava para desistir, quando numa ida ao Beco Diagonal, o encontrou sentado num dos bancos da tenda da Madame Malkin._

_Passava pela calçada, pensando em ir ao Caldeirão Furado quando o notou ali. Ficou parado no lugar, vendo em como ele estava mais bonito que antes. Seus cabelos haviam crescido um pouco, afinal, ficara sem vê-lo fazia uns oito meses, e... Uma nítida barriga se salientava pela roupa larga do moreno._

_Isso foi o que bastou para que tomasse coragem e entrasse no estabelecimento, parando frente ao avoado rapaz._

_Olhando a Harry mais de perto, ele realmente estava mais belo e atraente do que antes. Um tom levemente róseo cobria as maçãs de seu rosto, estava com a pele mais branca do que o bronzeado costumeiro e um intenso brilho fulguravam em seus olhos verdes, apesar de estarem tristes._

_Potter estava em um mundo isolado, sem realmente notar o que acontecia ao seu redor. Lembrava-se de quando entrou naquela loja pela primeira vez e viu certo loiro que experimentava uma túnica preta e o olhava pelo amplo espelho._

_Malfoy sempre foi chamativo. Não tinha como não notá-lo ali, ou em qualquer lugar que ele fosse._

_O motivo de estar divagando sobre ele estava jogado ao seu lado – O Profeta. Na capa aparecia a foto de um Draco Malfoy bem diferente do que estava recordando, mais alto, mais masculino, apesar de ser o mesmo chamativo e atraente de sempre. Não chegou a ler a matéria, nem se interessou pelo que diziam os jornais sobre o herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy e o único que sobreviveu à guerra, mas a foto lhe trazia essas recordações._

_Ver aquele rosto tão bem conhecido lhe deixava mais triste do que já estava. Certamente ele estava vivendo uma fase maravilhosa em sua vida, feliz e aproveitando essa felicidade como um amante compulsivo._

_Se Harry houvesse ao menos lido do que se tratava a matéria, saberia que não era bem isso que estava pensando. Nessa época, os jornais diziam sobre o suicídio inesperado de Carmélia, do filho prematuro que estava à beira da morte e do Ministério que investigaria o caso, mesmo Malfoy estando morando oficialmente na França e não na Inglaterra._

_- Harry? – Seamus chamou suavemente, com receio de levar uma lavada na cara ou prejudicar o estado emocional de um gestante, pois qualquer um que visse a enorme barriga, saberia que ele estava esperando um filho._

_Potter piscou algumas vezes antes de levantar a vista e encarar Finnigan que estava parado bem à sua frente, esperando ansiosamente que não fosse rechaçado. Apertou os lábios e desviou os olhos para qualquer outro lugar._

_- O que você quer? – sussurrou, sem conseguir pronunciar mais alto._

_- Você está... – estava emocionado, e ainda mais, por conseguir voltar a vê-lo depois de tanto tempo – Está esperando um filho meu?_

_Harry se retesou, apertando os punhos e sentindo os olhos arderem. Falar na gravidez era o mesmo que lhe atirar na cara que havia sido imundo._

_- Me perdoa por ter sido tão vil e te... Traído aquela época? Por favor, eu imploro, me perdoe! – ajoelhou frente ao moreno, tomando suas mãos que resistiram ao seu toque e se afastaram grosseiramente num tirão e foram repousar envolta da redonda barriga._

_- Não posso te condenar... Pois fiz o mesmo..._

_O irlandês arregalou os olhos, sem crer no que ouvia. – Como?_

_- Isso que ouviu Finnigan... Te traí naquela mesma noite que você me traiu..._

_- Como pôde? – se ergueu revoltado, o sangue fervendo e a vontade de quebrar a cara do desgraçado que tocou o corpo de Harry lhe subia pelas vísceras._

_- Me arrependo do que fiz, mas não por você... Me arrependo por mim mesmo e pela minha consciência... – fez questão de esclarecer, deixando seus olhos em branco e afogando a angustia que sentia._

_Seamus manteve-se olhando ao moreno durante alguns segundos. Ainda queria ele, ainda sentia-se muito atraído por ele... E ele estava esperando um filho seu..._

_- Estamos quites então – disse calmamente, vendo como o olhar fora de foco de Harry se fixava em seu rosto. – Você esquece que eu te traí e eu esqueço que você retribuiu da mesma forma. – e emendou - Pelo nosso filho._

_- Não sei se é seu Finnigan... – disse muito baixo._

_- Lógico que é meu. Não haveria de ser de um qualquer que ficou com você uma única vez... O filho **é** meu._

_- E se não for?_

_- Ele é, eu tenho certeza._

_- Eu estou gerando ele e não tenho... É mais provável que não seja seu..._

_- Vamos voltar a ficar juntos Harry – mudou de assunto. – Você vai precisar de alguém para cuidar dele com você, e essa criança precisa, você queira ou não, de um segundo pai. Vai negar isso ao seu filho?_

_Harry voltou a apertar os lábios, com rancor. As lágrimas já transbordando. – Você é cruel... Me atirando na cara que ele não tem pai porque... O pai dele é qualquer um..._

_- Não é um qualquer Harry... Sou eu... – Finnigan tentou ser complacente. – Escuta... Sei que errei e quero corrigir isso. Você também errou e é uma chance de corrigir isso. Nos conhecemos, pois namoramos durante tanto tempo Harry... E eu tenho o direito de ter meu filho ao meu lado._

_- E se não for seu? – o olhar verde era mais duro do que um dia havia visto e o atravessava dolorosamente._

_- Volte pra mim, não como um namoro, mas morando juntos... E eu serei o pai dele, independente do resto..._

_- Voltar pra quem me traia sempre? – Harry debochou como um amargurado sonserino, dando um sorriso de lado._

_Finnigan começava a se desesperar. Queria reatar com Harry, pois sentia falta dele. Queria viver com ele e agora, mais que tudo, queria essa família._

_- Façamos as coisas por lei... Como um contrato, um vínculo... – finalmente obteve a atenção do moreno de volta a si. – Juraremos nunca trair enquanto estivermos juntos. Um vínculo de lealdade e honra. No mundo mágico, se algum de nós quebrar o juramento, o outro saberá e sua imagem será manchada. É uma garantia que estou te oferecendo como prova de que eu realmente quero que volte pra mim... Eu sinto sua falta..._

_- Não sei o que sinto por você Finnigan... Não mais..._

_- Então pense no bebê... Ele crescerá sem pai? Você diria a ele que o pai dele pode ser qualquer um? Faria isso Harry?_

_- Pare... – Potter tentou pronunciar, sentindo a garganta embolada de angústia e culpa._

_- Viveremos como uma família..._

_Harry fechou os olhos, refletindo sobre essa condição. O mundo mágico era regido pelas tradições e sabia que o filho sofreria caso crescesse como um bastardo sem pai. Havia cometido um erro, e tinha a chance de tornar a vida do bebê menos sofrida caso se unisse ao irlandês. Não se importava sofrer o resto da vida ao lado de alguém que não confiava e que sentia menos do que um dia sentiu, contando que seu filho fosse feliz, com dois pais, com uma casa, uma família..._

_- Só me responda uma coisa Finnigan..._

_- Qualquer coisa, Harry... Qualquer coisa por você..._

_- Ele será seu filho em qualquer circunstância?_

_- Claro..._

_- Então eu aceito esse vínculo..._

_E lá no fundo, Harry clamava desesperadamente que o filho realmente fosse de Finnigan..._

_Seamus sorriu de felicidade, envolvendo ao moreno num abraço e espalhando beijos por seu rosto. Finalmente tudo estava resolvido. Já não sentia mais a tristeza e a falta que Harry lhe deixou ao desaparecer. E acima de tudo, estava perdoado._

_E mais uma vez, não conseguiu manter uma promessa. Quando o menino nasceu, foi a sua maior felicidade. Ninguém soube da traição, nem de que haviam rompido durante esses meses. Era como se sempre estiveram juntos, o que foi o melhor, afastando a mídia e os comentários das pessoas. E como num acordo mudo, nunca tocaram nesse assunto._

_Mas quando o menino cresceu, e não demonstrava nada de si, nem na aparência, nem na personalidade, foi um duro golpe._

_E a lembrança da traição de Harry foi mais forte do que a sua culpa nessa história._

_Como podia seu namorado gerar uma criança de um estranho?_

_Sabia que a gravidez masculina tinha época, conforme pessoa. Esse ciclo levava tempos específicos, como uma vez por ano, ou uma vez a cada cinco anos, conforme fosse o caso, mas sabia também que além de estar preparado para gerar uma criança, ambos os parceiros tinham que ter muito amor e um vínculo muito forte entre ambos para que a fecundação fosse satisfatória._

_Essa era a diferença entre a gravidez feminina e a masculina. Enquanto as mulheres, por capacidade natural são propensas a gerar filhos a cada mês e com qualquer parceiro fértil que as fecundem, nos homens é mais raro, mais complicado e muitas vezes não se tem resultado._

_Passou a olhar ao filho e ver um estranho. E o sentimento de rejeição foi crescendo conforme Leonard crescia._

_E aquela voz em sua cabeça, dizendo que Harry sabia quem era o pai do garoto, que ele havia lhe traído com algum conhecido e que certamente, já despertava durante algum tempo o interesse do moreno, começou a afastá-lo cada vez mais dos dois._

_Então Harry não quis mais continuar o curso de auror, desistindo de um sonho pelo menino. E passou a ver isso como que ele se apegava aquele moleque por lhe lembrar do pai verdadeiro._

_Sim, ainda havia a dúvida do filho ser seu, no fundo tinha essa esperança de que o garoto era de fato seu sangue, mas as evidências provavam o contrário, e a forma com que Harry se dedicava ao menino era perturbador._

_Então cruelmente começou a ignorar ao pequeno, sem se importar que Leonard sentia quando não lhe dirigia a atenção, ou quando o largava de lado, com coisas mais importantes para fazer._

_E veio as ofensas... Sempre que discutia com o moreno, não perdia a chance de atirar-lhe o quanto era culpado, o quanto o havia traído e que aquele menino não era seu..._

_Nessas horas, consumido pelo ciúme e pela desconfiança, esquecia-se de que havia errado primeiro, e que havia prometido que amaria e cuidaria daquele menino como sendo seu._

_Tinha horas que ao vê-lo brincar distraidamente, se confortava, sorria e até o chamava de filho, mas quando o via junto de Harry, sendo abraçado, beijado e mimado pelo moreno, sentia raiva, desgosto e ciúmes, por lembrar que era fruto de um estranho mais importante a Harry do que um dia havia sido._

_E como tudo há um limite... Harry Potter cansou-se e foi embora, levando novamente sua alegria e agora, sua família, para deixar o vazio e a solidão..._

_Sentia-se infeliz..._

* * *

O som de gelo batendo contra o vidro do copo se fez alto pelo silêncio da sala. Seamus bebeu o restante do firewisky num único gole, sentindo a garganta arder e sua visão se turvar levemente pelo álcool.

Largou o copo sobre a mesinha ao lado da poltrona que estava afundado e olhou para uma caixa de madeira, posicionada ao lado do sofá onde Harry costumava ficar deitado quando lia algum livro.

Era a caixa de brinquedos de Leonard.

De onde estava, podia ver o cabo de uma mini vassoura saída pra fora, junto com uma manta de tonalidade azul claro, que o menino brincava como se fosse uma capa de invisibilidade igual ao que o pai possuía.

Sorriu, vendo o menino retirar brinquedo por brinquedo de dentro da caixa e espalhar ao redor, pelo chão, enquanto procurava seu brinquedo favorito – uma bola de vidro com uma serpente esverdeada dentro, que se movia como viva.

Lembrava-se que Léo havia visto aquele artefato numa tenda mística lá no Beco Diagonal. Era uma legítima bola de cristal e que segundo a proprietária da loja, mais louca que a própria Trelawney havia sido em tempo de escola, a serpente possuía propriedades curativas.

Ninguém deu importância para o que a mulher dizia, Harry apenas comprou a bola para agradar ao filho, e ele não ligou, pois achou inofensivo ao garoto.

Ironicamente, o menino passou a chamar aquele brinquedo de Snape, uma forma mais fácil do pequeno pronunciar Snake.

Seus olhos correram pela extensão do sofá, e era como se ali estava a Harry, deitado, a cabeça apoiada num dos braços do móvel, os fios negros de seu cabelo espalhados ao redor de sua cabeça. Seu peito subindo e descendo conforme a respiração, o livro aberto na página lida caída sobre seu estômago enquanto um dos braços descansava sobre a capa e o outro pendendo, os dedos a tocarem superficialmente o tapete...

Dormindo confortável com o calor da lareira...

Mas essas lembranças logo se dissolveram e a sala voltou a ser silenciosa, escura e fria...

Não podia ouvir os risos de Léo, nem sentir o perfume de Harry...

Tampou o rosto com as mãos e não conteve um soluço.

Sabia que o moreno não voltaria mais... Ele tinha lhe dado uma chance de se acertarem, de fazerem correto dessa vez, mas...

Falhara...

Destampou as faces e cruzou os dedos juntando as mãos com força, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e fitou a lareira apagada com determinação.

Estava obstinado, não voltaria atrás, e faria Harry ver que seria um bom pai, que seria um ótimo marido...

Não perderia sua família para alguém como Malfoy...

Levantou-se e foi diretamente para a lareira, atirou pó de flú e sumiu em direção ao Ministério.

* * *

Um homem caminhava pela noite deserta até uma cabine telefônica na parte muggle de Londres. Entrou, dando uma espiada ao redor, certificando-se de que não haveria ninguém por perto que pudesse ouvir sua conversa.

Dedos tensos discaram o número correspondente e aguardou três toques até ser atendido.

- É o DeLara... Sim, pode mandar o mandato... Não, não. Se tardar além de hoje, estaremos perdidos... Depois que for feito, acertaremos o pagamento, tenha certeza. Metade do valor está em sua mesa, numa maleta preta, o restante, enviarei depois que eu tiver a comprovação de que não falhou – assim dizendo, desligou.

Sorriu, buscando um cigarro em seu casaco e o acendeu, quando saiu da cabine e tomou o rumo para a rua principal.

Quando se aproximava da esquina de uma das quadras, a silhueta de uma mulher lhe chamou a atenção. As curvas dos ombros e dos quadris eram salientados pela fraca iluminação de um poste ao fundo.

- Olá querido...

- Bella, Bella... – o homem sorriu ainda mais ao se aproximar e a envolver pela cintura.

- Como anda o seu trabalho?

- Perfeitamente bem, até agora... E não tardará em ter o resultado almejado, dentro em breve...

- Nosso patrão ficará contente por saber disso...

Ambos riram e aparataram no meio de uma encruzilhada, para o assombro de um mendigo que dormitava ali num canto, baixo jornais e papelões.

ooo

Harry deixou os padrinhos na sala, assistindo a um filme enquanto foi ao quarto, colocar Mett na cama.

Já eram quase dez e meia da noite e com o consentimento de Sírius, convenceria a Draco a ficar essa noite.

Havia tido uma gostosa conversa com os dois e Remus lhe aconselhou a ir ao St. Mungus amanhã pela manhã para fazer o exame de DNA confirmando em papel a paternidade de Léo e logo assim, fazer a documentação exata no Ministério, para que não haja qualquer problema futuro, nem com Malfoy, nem com Finnigan.

E era exatamente isso que faria, só precisava inteirar a Draco sobre esses detalhes, mas sabia que ele estava mais ansioso do que qualquer outra pessoa a ter Léo como autentico filho.

Empurrou a porta e sorriu ainda mais ao ver o loiro dormindo abraçado ao pequeno. Leonard havia se movido durante o sono e agora estava com uma das pernas jogadas sobre a barriga de Draco, a cabecinha caída para trás e uma mãozinha descansando sobre o pescoço de Malfoy. Tudo isso sem sair do envoltório que o loiro fazia com os braços, confortando o corpinho miúdo do filho dentro de uma proteção paterna.

Se aproximou dos dois e observou um pouco mais, antes de deitar Mett encostado em Léo. O loirinho logo abraçou ao irmãozinho, escondendo o rostinho em suas costas.

Ver Draco com os dois era realmente a imagem mais maravilhosa e impressionante que existia. O loiro ficava parecendo tão meigo e fofo que nem parecia ser um herdeiro aristocrático, sangue-puro e _muito_ sonserino.

Curvou sobre os meninos e beijou o rosto de cada um, afagando carinhosamente os cabelos deles antes de dar atenção ao seu menino maior.

Curvou-se sobre Draco e beijou-lhe os lábios com doçura, igualmente lhe afagando o cabelo platinado. Fechou os olhos e encostou o nariz nesse pescoço branco, aspirando seu cheiro antes de se afastar.

Quando por fim abriu os olhos, para contemplar mais um pouco esse exótico homem, foi surpreendido por um par de orbes prateados, que brilhavam intensamente fixados aos seus.

- Olá... – Draco sorriu, levando uma das mãos à nuca do moreno e o puxando de volta, para um beijo mais profundo.

Sentiu ser tragado com lentidão e volúpia até que sem fôlego, se separaram. Malfoy beijava tão bem, que chegava a deixar sua mente em branco e esquecido do mundo. Era como entrar em frenesi a cada vez que suas bocas se conectavam e se amavam.

- Como se sente? – Harry lhe sorriu, deitando a seu lado e o abraçando pela cintura.

- Como se Merlin me concebeu uma dádiva divina e inigualável... Não sei como explicar... – o loiro suspirou de modo sonhador, vendo-se aconchegado ao meio de tanto calor e vida. – Léo é tão maravilhoso... Maravilhoso como Mett... – e afagou os cabelos dos meninos antes de virar-se para Harry – Maravilhoso como você...

Sorriram cúmplices e se aproximaram para mais um beijo quando um toque na porta chamou suas atenções.

- Harry... Tem umas pessoas que precisam falar com o Draco... – ouviu-se a voz de Remus do outro lado da porta – Agora...

Ambos se olharam preocupados, até que o moreno respondeu relutante. – Ele já vai Rem...

Se afastou da cama para que o loiro pudesse se levantar e o acompanhou até a sala, onde Sírius travava uma luta de olhares contra dois altos aurores.

Remus estava ao lado da lareira, olhando a cena com preocupação até que viu os dois entrarem pela porta.

- O que desejam? – Malfoy se aproximou para falar com um outro homem mais baixo que os aurores, o qual mantinha um pergaminho em mãos.

Mal se aproximou, quando os dois maiores empurraram Sírius de lado e o prenderam bruscamente pelos braços, lançando um feitiço de trava que mantinham seus pulsos unidos e incapazes de se defender.

- Ei! – Harry tentou se aproximar de Draco, mas foi barrado pelo representante do Ministério que lhe estendeu frente ao rosto o pergaminho aberto.

- Temos o direito de levar ao senhor Draco Lucius Malfoy com a gente, sob a acusação de forjar o suicídio de sua esposa Carmélia Malfoy.

- Que? – Draco quis avançar ao homem, mas foi detido e arrastado porta afora pelos aurores – Isso é um absurdo! – ainda tentou protestar.

O homem sorriu de lado, entregando o pergaminho a Harry.

- Draco Malfoy será encaminhado para a França onde o crime aconteceu e ali permanecerá sem o direito de deixar o solo francês até que o caso seja totalmente esclarecido. E se ele for condenado por homicídio, será exilado do meio bruxo sob pena de morte.

Dizendo, o representante do Ministério deu meia volta e deixou o estabelecimento.

Harry largou o pergaminho com Sírius e correu para fora a tempo de ver Malfoy pela última vez.

- Draco... Te amo... – sussurrou, encostando as mãos no vidro da carruagem onde haviam forçado ao loiro entrar.

- Também te amo... – leu nos lábios que há pouco havia beijado, e sentiu que seu mundo saia fora do eixo. – Cuide do Mett por mim...

Olhos azuis prateados tão tristes...

A carruagem partiu a toda velocidade, quase derrubando ao moreno e sumiu pela neblina da noite.

Harry ficou parado no meio da rua, o coração parecia que deixava de bater e os olhos voltavam a embargarem de lágrimas e desilusões...

Quando finalmente achou seu cantinho nesse mundo, e a felicidade invadindo sua vida... Era arrancada por garras cruéis, levando embora o pouco que conquistou...

O que mais faltava acontecer?

* * *

**Considerações do capítulo:**

Escrevi o necessário para um melhor encaixe nos acontecimentos, então, algumas coisas ficaram pendentes nesse capítulo, inclusive o trecho do passado.

Harry estava na tenda da Madame Malkin esperando o enxoval do bebê, já que estava próximo a dar a luz.

Nos primeiros capítulos eu dou a entender que eles nunca havia se separado, pois era assim que eles consideraram, mas era uma mentira a qual Harry vivia, enganando a todos que eles sempre estiveram juntos. Era um meio mais fácil para que Léo tivesse uma família, sem ser apontado como bastardo.

Essa forma de contar os fatos é um método que empreguei nessa estória - passar a vocês o que os personagens vêem ou sabem, para aos poucos ir aclarando devidamente. Espero que não seja muito confusa essa forma de escrita, caso sim, podem me cobrar um melhor desenvolvimento, mais limpo e sem muitos suspenses que assim o farei, sem contestar, afinal, vocês fazem essa fic ir adiante.

Como deu para perceber (ou assim espero), Seamus realmente estava disposto a ter essa família, mas como sempre, o começo parece fácil, o decorrer que é o difícil. Ele acreditava tanto que o filho era dele, tanto, que quando propôs essa reconciliação, não lhe pareceu tão complicado, muito pelo contrário, era maravilhoso. A partir do momento em que suas ilusões foram caindo, e a cruel realidade sobressaindo ao sonho, ele viu como era difícil aceitar. Finnigan não estava preparado para aceitar uma criança que não era geneticamente sua.

Harry tentou o máximo manter sua parte nessa promessa de reconciliação. Mesmo estando sentindo-se só, ele esteve firme, pois é de seu caráter ser leal até o fim. Mas a partir do momento em que a suposta família não existia mais, não pensou duas vezes em abandonar a farsa e encarar as conseqüências que ele próprio criou.

Espero que tenha esclarecido os trechos que ficaram pendentes no capítulo acima.

**Nota da Autora:**

Tive problemas com o computador e atrasei mais que o planejado, como sempre... ¬¬

Bem, queria me desculpar mais uma vez pela longa demora, e não tenho previsões para a próxima atualização (sendo que minhas previsões sempre falham), então digo apenas que me esforçarei para não tardar muito no próximo capítulo.

Outro motivo de minhas tardanças são minhas outras fics em andamento. Não consigo escrever uma só, pois as idéias me embolam o cérebro se eu não as passo em linhas e quando eu não tenho inspiração em uma, sempre tenho em outra, o que me acaba trazendo a inspiração perdida de volta.

É complicado entender? Bem, é mais ou menos assim que minha cabeça funciona, infelizmente não consigo escrever uma estória por vez ¬¬.

O capítulo ficou um pouco longo, como a anterior, espero que tenha agradado e compensado a espera. E a quem gosta de capítulos longos, espero que tenham gostado desse. Talvez o próximo fique longo também, não tenho certeza.

Queria pedir desculpas pelos erros gramaticais, palavras faltando letras ou trocadas pelo Word, ainda continuo sem beta e eu mesma releio, mas fica meio difícil corrigir, pois como sou eu quem escreve, sei o que está escrito e acabo passando batido.

Mas chega de falação e vamos às reviews.

**Agradecimentos a:**

**Drika **- olá, espero que esse cap também esteja a altura. Bjs!

**Scheila Potter** – olá, que bom que vc gostou da surpresa nem tão surpresa assim do pai do Léo (risos), mas agora as coisas começam a mudar e a ter mais ação. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Bjs!

**Isabelle Malfoy** – olá, sim, o Draco ficou muito triste, mas o que poderia fazer? Os dois não estavam passando por momentos felizes e eles são muitos orgulhosos, acabaram sofrendo por orgulho e rivalidade, o que agora está mudando :) Já deu para saber como o Sírius reagiu, mas quanto a imprensa e o Seamus, só no próximo chap :P Bjs!

**Nicolle Snape** – olá, epa… (esconde debaixo da mesa), bem... já comecei a judiar deles... mas é em favor da estória! E sinto informar, que ainda vão sofrer mais ainda (corre e se esconde da Nicolle). Espero que tenha gostado desse chap e desculpe essa demora toda! Bjs!

**Srta Black** – olá, adoro suas reviews! São tão engraçadas e me levanta o astral! Bem, nesse chap, como pôde acompanhar, pena que o Draco não conseguiu legalizar pra todo mundo sua paternidade.. nem o Léo soube! O.O vou judiar só mais um pouquinho deles... coisinha mínima (riso macabro). Bjs!

**Thaís** – olá, a reação do Sírius já foi nesse chap, a do Seamus vai ser no próximo. Bjs!

**Ma-chan2** – olá, oba, vc gostou do chap longo? Nesse eu tentei caprichar também, espero que tenha gostado. Se vc detestou o Seamus, acho que no próximo chap vai odiá-lo ainda mais O.O Bjs!

**Lady My** – olá, que bom que gostou do chap anterior! Sobre a investigação, deu pra saber o que vai ser do nosso loirão sexy neh? E sim, o próximo chap o Seamus vai atrapalhar muito a vida deles, agora começa o sofrimento do casal (Sanae se escondendo da Nicolle), e bem, mais detalhes só lendo o próximo chap mesmo, senão perde a graça :) O poder do Léo é bem simples, ele é imune à magia, praticamente muggle mesmo, mas isso vou explicar mais pra frente. Vc fez eu confidenciar um detalhe importantíssimo da fic, mas não tem problema, há coisas mais surpreendentes que acontecerão. Não tenho uma previsão para os capítulos, se a fic for sendo aceita nessas mesmas quantidades de leitores, acho que sim, poderei estender até os meninos irem à Hogwarts, mas não tenho certeza ainda, é tudo muito improvável (e talvez eu não a mantenho tantos capítulos assim), mas quem sabe? Desculpe a demora, fiquei todos esses dias intermináveis sem meu computador que deu pane e conseqüentemente fiquei sem escrever as fics :( Mas finalmente, chap postado! Bjs linda!

**Tety Potter-Malfoy** – olá, só teve uma palhinha dos meninos nesse chap, mas deu pra ver como o Mett é (risos) tal pai tal filho. Desculpe a demora, meu computador pifou e fiquei sem escrever e sem net até agora, vou ver se consigo atualizar em breve o próximo chap. Bjs!

**Hanna Snape** – olá, nhai, eu fico sem palavras por agradecer! Eu escrevi a fala do Draco daquele jeito pra vcs sentirem e entenderem da forma que o Harry estava entendendo – absolutamente nada! – por isso ele rejeitou o Draco. Bjinhos!

**Bibis Black** – olá, eu é quem amo suas reviews:) Sim, o Léo é desse jeito por ser sangue Malfoy-Potter, então ele nasceu imune a feitiços. Eu expliquei o fato do Harry reatar com o Seamus nesse chap, espero que não tenha ficado confuso e o Harry canalha? Sim, pode ser, mas o Harry avisou o Seamus que era provável ele não ser o pai do Léo e a reatação foi praticamente pelo filho mesmo, pois eu fiz a sociedade bruxa igual que o Draco comenta (sangue-puro, aristocracia e status financeiro), ou seja, o pobrezinho do Léo ia ser tachado de bastardo pelos sangues-puros quando entrasse em Hogwarts e outros nomes pejorativos igual ao que Harry sofreu por ser mestiço bruxo-muggle e órfão. Então eu fiz o Harry não desejar o mesmo ao filho entende? Espero que deu para aclarar mais as dúvidas. Bjs!

**Dark Wolf 03** – olá, verdade o Harry estava uma completa besta… Poderia ter sido diferente se eles tivessem ficado juntos desde Hogwarts, mas convenhamos que eles se detestavam, eram orgulhosos e faziam de tudo para se ferirem. E o Harry não gostava tanto assim do Draco naquela época... Bem, esse chap também está mais longo que o costume e desculpe o atraso na atualização. Bjs!

**Fabi** – olá, infelizmente o Finnigan vai aparecer bastante nos próximos chaps, mas não tanto, apesar que ele fará das suas. Pois é, graças ao Finnigan o Harry está hoje com o Draco! Ou seria melhor dizer – estava? Agora nesse chap levaram o Draco neh? Bem, vou fazer suspense para o próximo chap! Bjinhos!

**Mathew Potter-Malfoy** – olá, desculpe a longa demora, mas finalmente e graças a Merlin, meu computador voltou! E o chap foi atualizado! Bjs!

**Inu **– olá, nossa, muito obrigada pelos milhares de reviews postados! Eu não vou parar de escrever essa fic, fique tranqüila! O problema é que não tenho tempo para escrever e postar direto, e minha inspiração é turista (vem de vez em quando, depois some, depois reaparece) e pra escrever capítulos correndo, perde muito na qualidade. Quanto a matar alguém... Fica difícil, talvez eu mate o Mett? Ou o Harry? Ou o Sírius? (suspense! Suspense!), vou fazer o possível, mas se for a favor da trama, infelizmente terei que matar alguém... Gostou da dedicatória? Que bom:) Eu leio também a Me Chame de Senhor Potter, acho linda essa fic e verdade, pena que demora para ser atualizada (olha quem fala né? Eu, que demoro também para atualizar! ¬¬) Também leio Atração Magnética (ou seja, quando tenho tempo de ler) e vi que ela começou a ser traduzida novamente, que bom! Assim que eu puder, tentarei ler os novos capítulos tbm. Eu conheço por cima Naruto, não sou muito fã desse anime, mas mesmo assim, valeu pelas dicas! ;) Voltando ao assunto de Caminho do Coração, é uma das prioridades dessa fic fazer o Mett voltar a enxergar e será algo bem chocante, apenas posso adiantar isso senão perde a graça da estória. Obrigada pelos comentários gigantes! Eu adoro mesmo e os seus não seria diferente! Amo todos! O capítulo 12 finalmente vc pôde ler e ver a reação do Sírius, mesmo eu não me atendo muito nisso, pena que os meninos não souberam a tempo. Sobre o Seamus, no próximo chap ele aparecerá. Desculpe não poder atualizar pra vc ler depois das provas, mas tenha um pouquinho mais de paciência, pois terão mais chaps sim, pois muita coisa virá pela frente ok? Não demoro de propósito! Juro que tento escrever o mais rápido que consigo, mas não tem como... (eu até invejo esses autores que escrevem tão rápido e tão bem!). Bjaum fofinha!

**Nandda** – olá, muito obrigada pela review! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo 11! Espero que desse chap também! Bjaum! ;)

**Julia Cohn** – olá, vc me faz chorar de tanto rir! Fiquei aqui imaginando a Lula Gigante com seus tentáculos e possuindo perversamente ao Harry! O.O (imagem e tanto! OMG digo eu!) nossa, cada pensamento pervertido me veio agora (risos). Pois é, fiquei com dor de cabeça no dia seguinte depois de ficar até as 4 da matina escrevendo! E acho que já estou slashmaníaca altamente dependente... Culpa da Ana-chan e sua fic Parceiros, a primeira que li e a primeira que me fez afundar nesse fantástico mundo, até hoje me emociono ao lembrar de cada capítulo! Mas tomarei cuidado sim! Voltando à fic, acho que a maioria ficou com pena do Draco e nesse chap eu expliquei pq o Harry ficou com o Seamus, espero que deu para esclarecer mais dúvidas sobre o assunto. Adoro suas reviews! Bjs!

**Cin **– olá, acho que já li e respondi uma revew sua, só não me recordo se foi nessa ou em outra fic. Obrigada pelo comentário, é bom saber que está gostando e acompanhando! Bjaum!

**Naj** – olá, eles estão de olho no Léo, pois é filho do Potter, mas muita água pra rolar ainda! Mais gente pra dar as caras e espero que continue lendo! Desculpe a demora na atualização. Bjs!

**Mira-chan** – olá, pois é, o Draco sempre será um legítimo sonserino, mesmo sendo dócil com o Harry e os meninos :) Farei o possível para torturar o Seamus, apesar que ele está só e mal amado, acho que isso já é um começo neh? Verdade... Acho que essa é a única fic que eu fiz o Harry sendo o passivo (é que eu sou viciada num Draco por baixo), ainda bem que estou te agradando com esse Malfoy conquistador, sexy, paterno e caliente! (risos). Não sei exatamente quantos capítulos terá a fic, mas ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer, a Lady My me perguntou se eu escreverei até quando o Mett e o Léo entrarem em Hogwarts, talvez, ou talvez eu termine muito antes disso, dependerá da aceitação dos leitores até aí, então fica meio difícil dizer a exatidão dos capítulos. Bjaum linda! ;)

**Srta Potter Malfoy** – olá, desculpe essa demora, mas como disse mais acima, tive problemas com o computador e fiquei sem ele durante todo esse tempo. Tentarei não demorar muito nos próximos chaps. Obrigada pelo review, bjinhos!

**Luna Pietra** – olá, obrigada por dedicar um tempinho para me deixar review! Fico muito contente em ler o que está achando! E agradeço de coração suas palavras de incentivo! Elas me fazem um grande bem e tenha certeza, me dão inspiração para escrever, tanto, que se não fossem por esses reviews todos, esse capítulo nunca teria saído! Grande beijo!

**Watashinomori** – olá, pois é, eu dei mó bandeira no início na? (risos), mas na realidade, eu estava em dúvida se o Draco seria o pai do Léo mesmo, mas como muitas pessoas pediram que sim, e acabei deixando a dúvida de lado e o Draco é o pai do Leonard. Obrigada pelo comentário! Bjaum!

**Gê-Black** – olá, nossa, adorei sua review, muito descontraída e divertida de se ler! Amei saber que ela te prendeu a ponto de não conseguir parar de ler, apesar que isso é prejudicial à saúde, mas eu simplesmente amei:) Desculpe a demora, mas sem computador, sem escrita e sem net. Espero que continue lendo mesmo com minhas inevitáveis tardanças! E mais uma vez, adorei sua review! Bjs!

**Monique **– olá, nem sei o que dizer :) obrigada! Demorei, desculpe (-.-) e como pôde ler, o Draco não teve tempo de provar que o filho é dele! E o Seamus vai aparecer no próximo chap! Espero que acompanhe sempre! Bjinhos! ;)

**Anne** – olá, obrigada pelos 4 reviews! E gigantescos! O coment do cap 10 o cap 11 respondeu suas dúvidas, agora vou responder do cap 11. Gostou mesmo como o Léo foi gerado? O Draco é bom de gol neh? Na primeira deles e pimba, o Léozinho nasceu! (risos). Ainda bem que não decepcionei no cap 11, mas confesso que fiquei morrendo de medo de decepcionar! Eu pensava, escrevia, lia, corrigia, pensava mais um pouco e parecia que não ia conseguir acabar o capítulo! Mas suas reviews e de toda essa gente maravilhosa que me escreveram, me compensaram mais do que eu poderia querer! E nossa, certeza de capítulos melhores que esse? Assim vc me deixa com uma baita responsabilidade! Tentarei superar esse cap, mas não garanto... . foi dureza escrever... Seamus vai aparecerno próximo chap e se vc ficou com noje e ódio dele, talvez no próximo vc ache que a morte é pouco pra ele... Ou quem sabe fica com pena dele, ou sei lá... Melhor vc esperar e ler pra conferir o que ele vai fazer. Ah, queria descrições da noite deles! XP Só que como sou má, deixei mesmo na vontade, mas quem sabe eu faça uma cena beeeem detalhada deles? Se o Draco voltar na... (assobiando como quem não sabe nada) XD. Estou vendo que o Draco está sendo bastante cobiçado pelas fãs dele, daqui há pouco ele será leiloado (risos). Já estou começando a judiar deles nesse chap e nos próximos, espero que realmente a fic fique emocionante!  Ui... sorry pela longa demora, mas já esclareci o que me aconteceu, então, espero que eu esteja perdoada! Tentarei não demorar no próximo! Bjaum e adoro suas reviews! Acho que já disse isso? O.o Bjs mais uma vez ;)

**Bella Potter Malfoy** – olá, obrigada pelas palavras! É bom saber que vc acompanha não apenas essa, mas outras fics minhas! Espero que tenha curtido bastante esse chap. Bjaum! ;)

**Artikus Tonks** – olá, desculpe pela tardança, mas como já disse, fiquei sem computador, vou tentar agilizar ok? Obrigada por esse review que me deixou muito feliz por saber que vc gosta dessa fic! Grande bjo! ;)

**Gê-Black** – olá mais uma vez! Nossa 2 reviews! Vc faz direito? Que massa! Sempre achei as pessoas que se formam em Advocacia super inteligentes e dinâmicas, para encarar a profissão! Desejo tudo de bom no seu estudo e uma carreira de sucesso! Voltando ao merecido puxão de orelha... Ai ai... Demorei, mas espero que esse chap tenha valido, farei o impossível para não demorar nos demais capítulos! Apesar que eu adoro os coments da Anne, da Inu e adoraria os teus tbm! XD Mas sério, não faço de propósito, logo tentarei empenhar em escrever o cap 13 mais rápido e postar semana que vem, não prometo nada, mas farei o possível! Bjs!

Meu Salazar! Nunca tinha recebido tantas reviews num único capítulo como recebi no capítulo 11! Nem tenho palavras para descrever a emoção que estou sentindo! É inacreditável! Já disseram que eu não escrevo muito bem, que eu estou longe (e concordo muito com isso) de chegar à altura das escritoras famosas aqui do FF, e em Caminho do Coração... Ao todo até agora, 164 reviews, 7708 hits e 26 pessoas adicionaram aos favoritos! Isso é um feito pra mim, como vocês nem podem imaginar! Muito obrigada de coração a todos que me enviaram comentários nesse capítulo 11 e em todos os capítulos até aqui. Um hiper mega beijo de gratidão nos corações daqueles que fizeram dessa fic uma de suas favoritas (incluindo quem não tem conta no FF, como sei que são muitos, pelos reviews que me deixam). Estou passando por muitos aborrecimentos, problemas e decepções, mas vcs me fazem rir, me fazem chorar de alegria e me enriquecem a alma! Um grande e estalado beijo a todos! Até o próximo capítulo!


	13. Interlúdio

**Título: Caminho do Coração**

**Nota:** este é um interlúdio, ou seja, não é bem um capítulo e não estava nos planos, mas eu criei em comemoração ao Natal. Mesmo não sendo propriamente um capítulo, ele segue com o enredo da trama como vocês perceberão ao final.

Dedicado a todos os leitores de Caminho do Coração. Boas Festas!

* * *

**Interlúdio**

A noite estava linda e a neve caía lentamente do céu, recobrindo aos poucos as ruas e as fachadas das moradas.

Mesmo estando frio, o interior da creche Magia dos Pimpolhos estava aquecida e aconchegante.

Burburinhos de vozes felizes tomavam o interior do pátio e na grande sala, onde as pessoas riam e conversavam animadamente, tratando a todos com harmonia e dedicação.

Os filhos de Sírius e Remus brincavam alegremente no carrossel, junto com os trigêmeos de Rony e Hermione.

Numa vitrola encantada tocava uma música instrumental típica dessa data do ano, assim como diversos pratos flutuavam sozinhos pelas pessoas, incitando-as a comerem.

Crabbe servia o champagne e o vinho enquanto Sírius racionava o firewisky e a cerveja amanteigada, evitando que qualquer pessoa mais propensa a beber além da conta se embriagassem num ambiente onde haviam crianças, fora que era uma creche e tanto ele como Lupin, eram contra os maus exemplos inconseqüentes de uns e outros.

Harry estava em um dos quartos, vestindo a Léo com um macacão jeans azul sobre uma camisa de linho branca. O menino estava disposto de pé sobre a cama e deixava que lhe virasse as mangas para que não atrapalhasse suas pequenas mãozinhas e colocasse em seus pés meias brancas, para aquecer-lhe do frio. Passou os dedos pelos fios do cabelo do filho e borrifou seu perfume no corpinho do menino, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha e aproveitando para aspirar seu pescocinho.

- Cheiroso que dá vontade de morder! – brincou, abraçando ao pequeno e o rodando nos braços, fingindo que mordia sua bochecha.

Léo riu gostoso, abraçando ao papai e o beijando no rosto, para retribuir o beijo que ganhara.

- Estou bonito papai? – o garoto perguntou, assim que calçara as botinas de cadarços jeans como seu macacão.

- Está uma graça! – Harry confirmou, o admirando dos pés a cabeça e via como o filho sorria pelo elogio.

- Então podemos ir ver o Mett agora?

- Mais é claro! – Harry segurou a mão de Léo e o levou até o quarto ao lado. Empurrou a porta sem bater e entrou.

Encontraram a Draco enxugando o cabelo do loirinho que ainda só estava de cuequinha branca, sentado sobre a cama.

Léo esticou os olhos para o outro menino e sorriu, querendo se sentar ao lado dele. Soltou a mão do papai e subiu na cama, quedando-se onde desejava.

Mett sorriu-lhe, o acompanhando com os olhos brilhantes e as bochechas coradas de vergonha. Beijou o rosto de Léo quando este se sentara a seu lado para em seguida olhar em direção a Harry, lhe sorrindo também.

- Deixe que eu o apronto – Harry se prontificou a vestir o pequeno, com medo que pegasse um resfriado, apesar do quarto estar bem aquecido com a lareira ardendo em fogo. – Pedi para ir banhando o Mett enquanto eu banhava o Léo para não atrasarmos ainda mais para a ceia e o encontro ainda enxugando o cabelo dele. – ralhou ao loiro, com um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios.

- Não tenho prática como certo grifinório extremamente dedicado, carinhoso e lindo – retrucou num sussurro colado ao ouvido direito de Harry, depositando um beijo na parte de pele que encontrou mais abaixo.

O moreno se arrepiou inteiro e tivera de dar um leve tapa no braço de Draco, para afastá-lo de si. – Bajulador...

Malfoy riu divertido, dispensando um olhar ao filho moreno, dando-lhe um beijo na testa e piscando-lhe um olho, foi se aprontar devidamente, penteando o cabelo e alinhando as vestes negras e prata que vestia para hoje.

Harry terminou por apurar os trajes do loirinho e lhe estendeu as mãos para que se apoiasse e ficasse de pé sobre o colchão. Deu uma vistoria na roupinha do menino e sorriu satisfeito.

Mett vestia um conjunto igual ao de Léo, mas diferente nas cores. O macacão era jeans branco com camisa salmão, o que lhe dava um ar bem mais delicado.

- Perfeito! – Harry lhe borrifou o perfume preferido de Draco e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, como fizera antes, com Leonard.

Mett riu retribuindo o beijo e pulou para o chão abrindo os braços e girando o corpo para ficar frente ao outro menino, que ainda se mantinha sentado na cama, o olhando.

- Como estou? – perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.

As bochechas de Léo tomaram uma cor mais rosada antes de responder baixinho – Bonito...

- Só bonito? – o menino insistiu, pendendo suavemente a cabeça para um lado para que suas mechas platinadas caíssem sobre a testa.

Léo voltou a corar. – _Muito_ bonito.

Mett sorriu satisfeito indo calçar seus sapatos.

Harry e Draco não puderam deixar de rir da cena. Enquanto os dois meninos se interagiam, o moreno fazia um nó na gravata de Draco que por sua vez, acariciava as mechas negras, introduzindo os dedos entre esses fios macios.

A tentação foi tanta, que não resistiu e puxou a cabeça de Harry para unir seus lábios num beijo demorado.

Léo sorriu ao ver seus dois pais juntos e se amando, mas foi interrompido por uma mão que lhe surgiu bem em frente ao rosto. Era Mett que lhe chamava a atenção.

- Vem – o loirinho girou a palma da mão estendida para cima num convite e depois de ser aceito, ambos os garotos deixaram o quarto de mãos dadas.

Foram em direção aos tios e receberam um caloroso abraço e vários elogios.

- E onde estão seus pais? – Rony perguntou, estranhando nenhum deles estar perto dos meninos, como o costume.

- Beijando no quarto – Mett respondeu, com os olhos fitos no rosto de Weasley, que se avermelhou rapidamente fazendo com que risse divertido.

- Não precisava de uma informação tão detalhada. Era só dizer que eles ainda não viriam – o ruivo se queixou, deixando a todos e seguindo para a sala, onde Hermione estava.

Sírius e Remus acharam graça e Mett apenas deu de ombros, sendo puxado por Léo em direção ao carrossel.

- Onde você quer sentar? – Leonard perguntou, deixando que o outro escolhesse.

- No Unicórnio – Mett fez questão de apontar para o qual Phillip, um garoto da mesma idade que eles e filho de Blaise Zabini estava sentado.

- Phill está nele – Léo torceu o nariz em desagrado.

O menino mencionado olhou, reparando que Mett queria brincar naquele Unicórnio. Como era filho do melhor amigo do pai de Mett, o pequeno sorriu amplamente.

- Vem Mett, senta aqui comigo – convidou animadamente.

O loirinho deu uma olhada em Léo, esperando uma resposta.

- Ele vai sentar comigo – declarou, puxando o irmãozinho pela mão e o ajudando a subir num Hipogrifo.

- Eu quero no Unicórnio! Não gosto desse bicho – Mett reclamou enquanto era obrigado a sentar e logo sendo seguido por Léo, que o abraçou pela cintura.

- Unicórnio não voa igual a esse que tem asas brancas.

O carrossel que estava parado para que os dois pudessem subir sem perigo voltou a girar, para a felicidade das crianças.

Mett fez bico, olhando aos demais e percebendo que não havia diferença alguma entre um dragão, uma vassoura, um unicórnio e um hipogrifo, todos eles movimentavam da mesma forma, subindo e descendo girando em círculo. Na sua opinião, o unicórnio era mais bonito.

- Mentiroso! Não voa nada e eu quero ir no Unicórnio com Phill.

Léo estreitou os olhos enquanto o menino mencionado abria um largo sorriso, concordando em levar Mett consigo.

- Eu deixo você ficar na frente – Phill propôs. Sabia que Malfoy gostava de liderar.

Mett por sua vez, adorou a idéia, pois poderia tocar à crina do animal e seria como se o guiasse, assim como vira seu pai uma vez. Para ele, era simplesmente majestoso fingir que cavalgava um ser tão gracioso como aquele.

- Você é mau Mett! Prefere ele do que eu! – Léo gritou, zangado.

Mett não entendeu, afinal, era um menino de seis anos e não sabia porque o outro estava tão nervoso por preferir um unicórnio que um Hipogrifo. Nem chegou a imaginar que Léo sentia ciúmes em relação ao outro garoto e não às réplicas em miniatura desses animais.

- Se voar você vai preferir eu? – o menino moreno inquiriu, os olhos brilhando determinação como um grifinório.

- Faria isso por mim? – o loirinho sorriu fascinado, gostando da bajulação de ambos os garotos para chamar-lhe a atenção.

Leonard ergueu o dedo indicador e o tocou no topo da cabeça do Hipogrifo de madeira. Assim que desejou com todas as forças, o antes objeto de madeira começou a tomar vida. No lugar da madeira dura surgiu carne e pêlos, as asas rudes e previamente esculpidas em forma de penas se suavizaram e se transformaram em penas legítimas, macias ao toque. Os olhos de vidro inanimado recobraram uma substância própria gelatinosa e brilhou em vida. O antes brinquedo agora se movia e deixava seu lugar no carrossel, e o som de suas asas chamou a atenção de todos, quando alçou vôo, levando consigo os dois garotos. Era um Hipogrifo em miniatura, bem menor do que seu tamanho original, mas mesmo assim, era incrível.

Mett soltou um gritinho de excitação e vislumbre ao sentir aquele característico friozinho na barriga quando a criatura subiu alguns metros. Se recostou trêmulo ao irmão, agarrando firmemente os braços de Léo que envolviam sua cintura, como se assim nunca cairia.

O Hipogrifo deu uma volta sobre as cabeças das pessoas, sem sair do terreno da creche e sendo controlado pela mente do garoto.

- Leonard desça agora! – Sírius ordenou, preocupado com a segurança dos meninos.

- Por Merlin! Ele transfigurou aquilo? – Rony estava chocado. Sabia que nem mesmo Harry Potter conseguiu usar um feitiço de transfiguração avançado aos oito anos de idade.

- Está além de uma transfiguração – Hermione que estava ao lado do marido se intrometeu. – Ele deu vida a um objeto inanimado!

- Leonard desça já! Isso é uma ordem seus diabinhos! – Sírius ignorou o assombro e a surpresa no rosto de todos, queria apenas que os dois garotos acabassem com essa brincadeira perigosa, mas a única coisa que recebeu foram risadas divertidas dos dois mencionados.

Harry apareceu no meio do tumulto ao lado de Draco. Ambos olharam horrorizados ao que acontecia e mesmo com a surpresa e admiração à magia de Léo, o instinto paterno falou mais alto.

Malfoy pegou a varinha e conjurou um feitiço certeiro para que eles não fugissem e continuassem com a arte. – Petrificus Totalus!

Pegados pela magia, os dois garotos mais o Hipogrifo se endureceram, mas antes mesmo que começassem a cair, Harry conjurou um outro feitiço, como numa sincronia com Malfoy.

- Mobillis Corpus! – e os levitou suavemente até si, dando um Finnite Incantatem para que voltassem ao normal. – Seus pestinhas! Querem matar a gente de susto?

Mett começou a rir e se abraçou ao pescoço de Harry. – Foi divertido! Eu quero voar de novo!

- Nada disso mocinho – Draco tratava de carregar a Léo, afim de dar-lhe uma bronca.

- Viu pai? Eu consegui fazer magia e levar o Mett pra passear um pouquinho! – Leonard estava exultante, os olhos brilhando. – Acha que os vovôs Lucius e James e as vovós Lilly e Cissa ficariam orgulhosos de mim?

Leonard sempre lembrava de seus familiares, uma das muitas coisas que herdara do caráter de Harry. Mesmo sabendo que Lucius Malfoy havia sido uma pessoa muito má e que não era sinônimo de boas recordações, o menino ignorava tudo de ruim que ele poderia ter feito o considerando o que era - seu avô.

Draco suspirou. Não conseguia brigar com ele e sabia que mesmo que tentasse, não lograria efeito algum. Sorriu perante a emotividade desse garotinho, dando-lhe um beijo na cabeça.

- Garanto que eles estão muito orgulhosos, onde quer que eles se encontrem agora... E eu estou orgulhoso por você, assim como o seu papai também está, mesmo que ele te dê uma bronca daquelas e o deixe de castigo depois. – Draco riu, vendo o semblante contrariado se formar no rosto de Potter. – Fora isso, foi um ato muito inconseqüente de sua parte e você sabe que fez errado.

- Desculpa... Prometo não fazer mais – o garoto dedicou aos seus dois pais o melhor e mais encantador sorriso, como sempre fizera.

- Bom... – Draco concordou.

Léo olhou aos olhos prateados de seu pai e corando, encostou em seu ouvido e sussurrou bem baixinho – Te amo pai.

- Eu também te amo Léo... – o loiro sussurrou com satisfação.

Harry não estava longe deles e ouviu a declaração de amor que o filho dedicara ao pai e viu como o rosto de Malfoy se iluminava de felicidade e seus olhos brilhavam de emoção. Sorriu perante esse carinho imenso que eles tinham, como uma legítima e unida família.

Léo olhou ao seu papai. – Também te amo papai.

Harry encostou a testa na testa do filho, ficando mais próximos já que ele se encontrava nos braços de Draco e lhe retribuiu como sempre, com carinho e dedicação. – Também te amo meu pequeno...

- Eu também amo vocês! – Mett se pronunciou, se sentindo excluído. – Amo papai Harry e papai Draco!

Harry riu, vendo o desespero mal disfarçado no rostinho aristocrático do menino. Lançou um discreto olhar significativo a Draco que captando suas intenções, não se sabia como, mas no fundo pressentia o que o moreno iria fazer ou falar, ambos os adultos deram um beijo gostoso em cada lado de seu rostinho fazendo sanduíche de Merriett.

- Também amamos você Mett – Harry lhe garantiu – Não é amor?

Draco sorriu. – Com todo nosso coração.

- Agora que estão seguros no chão e que não aprontarão mais nada – Harry continuou, descendo Mett de seu colo enquanto o loiro fazia o mesmo com Léo – Vão brincar comportados.

Os dois garotos concordaram e novamente de mãos dadas, partiram rumo ao refeitório para comerem algo. As pessoas aos poucos foram se distraindo, mas uns e outros ainda os olhavam com espanto.

No caminho, Mett sorriu perversamente para Léo.

- Você me ama também? – perguntou.

- Claro.

- Então porque não diz? – Mett parou de andar e aguardou, impaciente.

- Dizer o que? – Léo ficou sem jeito.

- Que me ama! – se indignou fazendo beicinho.

- Não sei... – deu de ombros.

- Eu gosto – Mett declarou simplesmente, voltando a caminhar e o puxando pela mão. – E você disse que cuidaria de mim.

- Estou cuidando porque te amo – Léo murmurou.

Mett sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça – E vai cuidar quando entrarmos na escola e ficar em Casas diferentes?

- Sim... – o outro reafirmou.

- Porque você me ama – Mett concluiu feliz da vida dando um beijo na bochecha de Léo. – Obrigado.

- Não vai dizer que me ama também? – Léo interrogou, não gostando muito que só ele tinha que ficar se expondo.

- Não – o outro se negou – Pra dizer isso, você terá que andar um caminho até o meu coração, seguindo uma linha invisível que nos une pelo mindinho – ergueu o dedo mínimo para enfatizar o que dizia. – Então eu direi.

Léo franziu o cenho sem compreender. Eram irmãos e viviam felizes. O que mais faltava?

Sírius se compadeceu do pobre menino de olhos verdes esfregando sua cabeleira revoltada – Não ligue Léo, Mett é um Malfoy puro sem um pingo de sangue Potter como você. Entenda essas palavras dessa forma, tio Sírius traduzirá a linguagem Malfoy pra você; Ele não abrirá suas emoções até que esteja encurralado, caso contrário, manterá só para si e te dirá isso apenas em pensamento.

Mett chutou a canela de Sírius, arrancando do animago um grunhido de dor. – Não gosto de você! Eu gosto do tio Remus.

- Diabinho... – Black sibilou antes que Lupin entrasse em ação e o arrastasse para longe dos dois meninos.

- Eu gosto do tio Sirius – Léo sorriu ao mencionado dando tchauzinho e sendo retribuído por uma piscadela divertida de Black.

* * *

Harry sorria, vendo como os dois meninos se davam tão bem. Desviou por fim os olhos para pousa-los sobre o rosto de Draco, deparando-se com um maravilhoso sorriso.

Draco se aproximou alguns passos e o enlaçou pela cintura. Sentiu como o corpo do moreno se moldava perfeitamente no seu e sorriu ainda mais, quando Harry repousou sua cabeça em seu ombro.

Caminharam assim para a parte de fora da creche, onde ninguém se aventurava devido ao frio que se fazia.

Para evitar que Harry se congelasse, Malfoy fez questão de cobrir-lhe com sua capa, o envolvendo mais apertado.

A neve fina que caía do céu logo começou a adornar-lhes o cabelo e as vestes, mas nada que desagradasse, muito pelo contrário, era ainda mais romântico.

Pararam sob a fraca iluminação de uma lamparina pendurada na ponta do telhado e se olharam nos olhos com intensidade, ficando ali abraçados e se contemplando por um longo tempo.

Para Harry, sempre foi difícil ter em sua vida, momentos como esses em que passava apenas sentindo a companhia da pessoa amada, trocando carinhos e se entendendo perfeitamente bem sem uma única palavra a ser dita.

Descobriu que essa empatia sempre existira entre eles, desde quando brigavam em Hogwarts. Sabia quando o loiro o insultava apenas por um olhar, ou quando o provocava da mesma forma e sabia que Malfoy também sabia o que queria passar no simples fato de se olharem.

O olhar...

Via tudo naquele olhar prateado... E quando esses orbes estavam sobre si, se sentia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

Encostou-se mais ao corpo de Malfoy, querendo compartilhar o máximo de calor que conseguisse e lhe sussurrou com doçura...

- Te amo Draco...

Draco sorriu, acariciando suas mechas negras e o observando com prazer. Inclinou-se para frente e uniu seus lábios num terno beijo.

Harry era sua luz, sua esperança quando tudo parecia perdido... Não importava o quanto sofreria, sabia que nada estaria perdido enquanto esse maravilhoso homem de olhos verdes continuasse respirando e sorrindo, ainda haveria um recomeço, um novo amanhecer...

- Também te amo Harry... – retribuiu as palavras outrora absorvidas com deleite – Você é como um sonho divino que adentra em nosso mundo terreno e percorre o caminho que nos leva a felicidade, deixando seu rastro em forma de risos e emoções, levando embora a tristeza e a angustia, fazendo da vida um motivo além de acordar cada manhã... E quando chega ao coração, é como se os minutos congelassem e o universo explodisse dentro das batidas de meu peito...

Dedos pálidos traçaram uma linha imaginária ao rosto de seu amado, acariciando com cuidado e intensidade, descendo do rosto ao pescoço e lhe tocando ousado por um dos ombros, fazendo com que o tecido da túnica deixasse seu lugar e caísse pelo braço, desvendando ao toque o calor e a maciez de uma pele levemente morena que logo se arrepiou com o ar gelado da noite, sendo salpicado por pequenos flocos de neve que ao contato com essa superfície calorosa se convertessem em simples e tentadoras gotas.

Draco se curvou e beijou cada uma dessas gotas, sorvendo e amando ainda mais esse moreno. Sorriu quando Harry lhe dedicou suaves gemidos e se envolveu mais apertado em seus braços.

- Mostre-me o quanto me ama... – pediu num murmúrio, serrando as pálpebras e corando profundamente. Mesmo sua voz tendo saída baixa e tímida, Malfoy pôde apreciar um quê de desejo e ansiedade.

Então o conduziu de volta ao interior da creche, ignorando as pessoas que se reuniam animadamente em torno da grande e enfeitada árvore natalina. Seguindo em direção ao quarto e se fechando ali dentro.

Afastou-se de seu amado para poder aprecia-lo melhor. Sua grossa capa foi deixada num canto qualquer enquanto seus olhos se deliciavam com a visão maravilhosa de Harry em trajes de tonalidade clara, como o branco, o azul e o dourado.

- Você está lindo, mas é uma pena que não levará essas roupas por muito tempo – disse com malícia, para maior timidez do moreno. – Dispa-se.

Harry corou ainda mais. – Você faz isso de propósito...

- Adoro te ver assim, corado e cheio de desejo...

Mesmo contrariado, Harry passou as mãos pelo tecido de sua túnica, passando a desabotoar os poucos botões que se mantinham fechados. Não desviou a mirada desses orbes prateados que o devorava até que esteve livre do tecido. Sabia que Draco não resistiria e logo estaria com as mãos mais ocupadas do que ele próprio estava, para se quitar da calça. Lentamente abriu a braguilha e mordeu o lábio inferior, escondendo um sorriso.

De fato, Malfoy não resistiu e já avançava o espaço entre eles. Com cuidado fez Harry se sentar na cama e o livrou dos sapatos e das meias, para em seguida puxar lentamente a calça, sendo ajudado quando o moreno erguera o quadril para que lhe despisse sem problemas.

Suas mãos percorreram a lateral das pernas de Harry até os pés e voltou trêmulas até a base da peça íntima, enterrando os dedos de forma insegura no cós da boxer.

Harry prontamente pousou as mãos sobre as de Draco, acariciando suavemente para dar-lhe apoio. Sorriu com carinho, mostrando que desejava tanto quanto ele desejava.

- Está nervoso? – achava graça que o maior conquistador da Inglaterra estivesse inseguro frente ao maior tapado da história bruxa.

- Por mais que fazemos amor... É como se sempre será a primeira vez... – sorriu tomando coragem e baixando o tecido de algodão para deixa-lo livre de qualquer barreira. – E sua beleza me ofusca os pensamentos... Agora eu sei como os guerreiros mais valentes e invencíveis da Grécia Antiga sentiam-se perante Apolo e sua graciosidade e virilidade...

Harry voltou a sorrir. Somente Draco Malfoy para compara-lo a um deus, e o mais importante daquela época. Enquanto livrava seu amado das roupas, foi sua vez de agradar com palavras ao seu sonserino.

- Você sim é como Apolo, loiro, irresistível, poderoso e perfeito... E se você for Apolo, eu serei Jacinto, aquele que se entrega aos seus braços, aceita seus mimos com alegria e deita em seu leito com prazer...

Quando a última peça que cobria o corpo pálido foi se juntar com as demais, esquecidas pelo chão, Harry o puxou pela mão, arrastando-se pelo colchão até o centro da cama e o trazendo sobre si, para um longo e demorado beijo. Não pôde deixar de estremece quando suas peles se chocaram e teve o peso e o calor de Draco contra si, o envolvendo de todas as formas.

Suas bocas se juntaram e seus lábios se acariciaram com maestria e intensidade. A língua de Draco em sua boca, tocando e amando a sua era um delírio a mais, um complemento irresistível para todas as outras sensações que seu corpo usufruía naquele momento. As mãos que percorriam com doçura sua cintura e os dedos que tateavam cobiçosos até sua nádega, passando a fazer círculos em sua pele ainda mais sensível. A respiração que de encontro a sua fazia o peito desse loiro embalar seus inevitáveis ofegos...

Se separaram e ao abrir os olhos, deparou-se com a mirada prateada carregada de amor.

- Mesmo quando eu não estiver... Eu o amarei da mesma forma, você sentirá meu corpo sobre o seu... Meus carinhos sobre sua pele e meus beijos sobre sua boca... Apreciarei cada pedacinho de seu corpo através de minha memória, assim como estou fazendo agora... E você sentirá aqui dentro – espalmou a mão direita sobre o coração de Harry – Que eu estarei com você aonde quer que esteja... Pois aonde quer que estejamos, estaremos sempre juntos, pois a distância entre o seu coração e o meu coração já foi percorrido há muito tempo, assim como guardo no meu coração o seu coração...

Harry não conteve um soluço de emoção, seus olhos se turvaram de lágrimas e sorriu antes de repetir. - Eu guardo no meu coração o seu coração... Pois o caminho que separava o meu coração do seu coração já foi percorrido...

Draco também sorriu, os olhos lacrimosos com a mesma emoção, antes de começar a esvaecer lentamente como uma névoa.

Harry estendeu o braço, como se assim pudesse traze-lo de volta, mas apenas conseguiu tocar o ar e suas lágrimas se converteram em tristeza e solidão.

* * *

Harry abriu os olhos, despertado pela terrível sensação do sonho. Levou a mão ao rosto e tocou com dedos trêmulos sua bochecha, constatando uma umidade já conhecida. Respirou fundo várias vezes até que mais calmo, olhou aos dois garotinhos a seu lado, na cama de casal.

Léo e Mett dormiam encostado um no outro e protegidos pelo seu corpo. Ver esses dois lhe trouxe um sorriso aos lábios.

O sonho era tão nítido e as sensações tão presente que não parecia ter sido um sonho, por mais que a realidade agora lhe comprovasse que foi. Ver Léo e Mett um pouco maiores e este loirinho enxergando... Como desejava que tornasse realidade...

Estava tudo tão perfeito, tão harmonioso e carregado de amor...

Então focou a janela, lembrando-se das últimas palavras de Draco em seu sonho. Fechou os olhos e sentiu seu corpo sobre si, a ternura de seus beijos em sua boca e o peso de seu olhar em seu corpo... E estremeceu quando a sensação de um toque sobre a pele sensível de seu abdômen, traçando lentamente uma letra lhe fez gemer baixinho.

- Draco...

Longe dali, um loiro de olhos prateado sentado num precário banco de pedra fitava o céu através de uma estreita janela. Com a mão livre traçava no ar uma única letra, visualizando mentalmente cada detalhe de quem amava...

Sorriu, quando o "H" pairou alguns instantes no espaço, como uma fumaça branca antes de desaparecer lentamente.

Seu outro braço latejava pelo grilhão atado em seu pulso com a barra de ferro que o encarcerava, mas era pouco quando se lembrava dele e das crianças...

- Harry...

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** como o capítulo 13 não seria tão romântico e fluffly para comemorar o Natal e o Ano Novo, resolvi por escrever este capítulo à parte. Obrigada a todos que comentaram no capítulo 12 e que irei responder devidamente no capítulo 13, sem falta.

Para **Scheila Potter** e **Bella Potter Malfoy**, queria agradecer em especial por terem se oferecido a betar minhas fics. Como a **Bibis Black** foi a primeira a se oferecer e aceitou esse ofício difícil (pois betar é um trabalho custoso na minha opinião), ela começará a betar em Janeiro. À vocês três, esse capítulo é dedicado em especial, espero que tenham gostado!

Atualizações dessa e das demais fics somente em Janeiro de 2007.

Boas Festas a todos!

**Sobre Apolo e Jacinto:**

Como todos sabem, Apolo (irmão gêmeo de Diana) era o deus mais venerado na Antiguidade, tanto por guerreiros, poetas e sacerdotes. Ele era considerado um homem muito belo, um poeta inigualável, amante das belas artes e da música, fora que era um exímio combatente.

Jacinto era humano de uma beleza exemplar que cativou o grande deus. Tinha cabelos negros e tocava instrumentos musicais. Passava a maior parte do tempo na companhia de Apolo que o ensinava arco e flecha.

Cabe dizer apenas que Jacinto morre nos braços de Apolo quando o deus do vento, inconformado que o rapaz amasse mais a Apolo do que a ele, fez a flecha que o próprio rapaz atirara, voltar em sua direção e o perfurar na fronte. De seu sangue Apolo fez surgir uma flor rubra que deu o nome de seu amado, o qual ele leva atado em sua cintura, em memória aqueles momentos de felicidade.


	14. Novos Rumos

**Título: Caminho do Coração**

**Beta: **Bibis Black

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Novos Rumos**

Draco tentou mais uma vez se livrar do grilhão, mas este estava muito justo ao pulso e começava a machuca-lo. Xingou por baixo enquanto dava um puxão na grossa corrente, frustrado por não poder fazer nada.

Estava preocupado com Harry e as crianças.

E quando Mett acordasse para não acha-lo ali consigo, como sempre costumava ser, desde que ele nascera?

Vagou os olhos pelo cárcere tentando, novamente, encontrar alguma saída. Fazia umas seis horas, pelo que podia deduzir do tempo que permaneceu ali. Foi preso quando ainda era noite e agora se via uma fraca claridade provinda de uma janela de ventilação rente ao teto, constatando ser do sol.

Não reconhecia aquele lugar, e mesmo nunca tendo visitado os porões do Ministério, duvidava que estivesse ali. Também não era Azkaban, já que conhecia suas singelas estalagens quando visitava seu pai, anos atrás.

Olhou novamente ao grilhão, sentindo-se impotente.

- Não adianta, só magia conseguirá abrir este lindo e confortante ornamento.

Draco ergueu a vista para se deparar com uma mulher elegante, de louros cabelos compridos que caía sobre os ombros em cachos perfeitos. Ela lhe sorria com cinismo, apoiando uma mão na grade.

- Bellatrix... – estreitou os olhos. Agora tinha certeza de que não estava no Ministério e que ao menos foi preso por ordem deles.

- Ora, ora... Não me olhe assim, querido sobrinho... Você tem sorte de ainda estar vivo.

- O que você quer? Pra quem está servindo agora?

Uma outra pessoa se assomou atrás de Bellatrix.

- Quem faz as perguntas aqui, somos nós.

Draco arregalou os olhos, sem acreditar no que via. Engoliu em seco e reteve as malditas lágrimas que inundaram seus olhos ao reconhecer aquele homem.

* * *

Quando a manhã surgiu, Harry ainda estava acordado, sem condições de voltar a pegar no sono depois do sonho que tivera.

Ficou velando o sono das crianças até que o primeiro movimento de Léo lhe chamou a atenção.

O garotinho girou o corpinho que se encostou ao seu. Acariciou o cabelo do filho, sentindo-se um pouco melhor por ser inconscientemente reconfortado por ele.

Decidira-se ir ao Ministério e exigir que liberassem a Draco. Era um absurdo prende-lo sem provas, mas tivera que esquecer disso por hora, ao ouvir a voz de Mett.

- Papai? – o loirinho se estirou pela cama, tentando sentir o corpo do pai. Levou as mãozinhas para o travesseiro e apalpou para todos os lados, começando a se desesperar. – Papai?

- Mett... – Harry sussurrou e estendeu a mão para tocar às costas do menino. – Seu pai... – inspirou um pouco para acalmar as sensações e não demonstrar que estava preocupado e triste – Ele me pediu que te esperasse acordar.

Merriett girou em direção a sua voz, segurou sua mão e sorriu com inocência, sem saber o que acontecia.

- O papai vai demorar?

- Ele teve que viajar às pressas... – explicou sem realmente saber o que dizer. Não era bom enganar uma criança, ela perdia confiança e corria o risco de se tornar um adulto falso e enganador, mas... Como dizer coisas horríveis e estragar sua inocente mente? Resolveu por dizer a verdade de forma vaga e suave. – Para resolver problemas que não podem ser adiados...

- Por que não me levou? – Mett parou de sorrir, franzindo o cenho.

- Porque é assunto de adultos e ele vai demorar pra voltar, não sei quanto tempo – acariciou os dedinhos que lhe seguravam a mão, como forma de conforto.

Então o garoto começou a soluçar. – Eu quero o papai...

Quando Harry se incorporou e o carregou, Merriett era apenas um corpinho mole em prantos que se tombava sem forças em seus braços. Ficou com dó do menino, sabendo que uma criança sofria mil vezes mais a ausência de quem amava, ainda mais se era do único ente querido que vivia consigo e lhe dava amor.

Embalou por um tempo ao menino, sentindo-se incapaz. Mal notou um par de olhos atentos em si e em Mett.

Leonard tinha despertado pelo choro do loirinho, mas não demonstrou que estava ali acordado. Ficou observando o amiguinho, com vontade de chorar também. Então viu a porta encostada.

Deslizou da cama enquanto Harry sussurrava palavras de conforto ao garotinho em seus braços, alheio ao próprio filho que sem esforço algum rompeu o feitiço de proteção da cama e já saia pela porta.

O menino caminhou até a cozinha onde estava Remus e Sírius, calados como num funeral, igualmente sem saberem o que fazer.

- Olá Léo – Remus lhe sorriu ao nota-lo entrar pela porta.

- Olá... – olhou aos dois enquanto Sírius lhe afagava o cabelo.

- Onde está Harry? – o animago inquiriu, lançando uma olhada para a porta.

- Papai está com Mett. – o pequeno esclareceu. – Eu quero dois pão e dois leite.

Remus preparou dois sanduíches de patê com alface e duas caneca de plástico cheias de leite frio com chocolate derretido, dando ao garoto que ao invés de se sentar aonde Sírius ia lhe colocar, apenas pegou uma das refeições, derramando leite pelas bordas da caneca e se foi por onde viera, sendo acompanhado a distancia pelos dois adultos.

Sem muito cuidado e deixando um rastro de leite com chocolate pelo caminho, o menino entrou no quarto e parando frente a Harry, estendeu o singelo café da manhã.

- Esse é do Mett – disse com um sorriso. – Eu vou buscar o teu papai – assim, saiu correndo, se desviando dos outros dois que estavam na porta, olhando a cena.

Minutos depois Léo reapareceu e entregou para Harry seu café da manhã.

O moreno olhou ao sanduíche faltando parte da salada de alface e a caneca contendo a metade do líquido que Remus havia colocado.

Não agüentou e sorriu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, atraindo o corpinho do filho de encontro a si e lhe dando vários beijos pelo rosto.

- Obrigado por estar cuidando do papai e do Mett... – murmurou antes de voltar a enche-lo de beijos.

Sírius fechou os olhos com pesar, apoiando o corpo contra a parede do corredor e evitando olhar aos três enquanto Remus se encostou ao seu corpo, enterrando o rosto contra seu peito.

Envolveu seu esposo num abraço apertado, ouvindo de fundo os soluços de Merriett.

- Deve ter sido difícil pro Harry dizer ao pequeno Mett... – Lupin murmurou contra seu pescoço.

- Quero saber quem é o desgraçado que concedeu a ordem de prisão do Draco. Espanca-lo não será suficiente para pagar o sofrimento que está causando na pobre criança... – Black sibilou enraivecido.

Toda a revolta que sentiam tiveram de deixar de lado quando o sino da porta soou, indicando que Hermione chegara.

- Bom dia – a castanha falou alto, procurando alguém.

Sírius deixou Remus recostado na parede onde estava, e foi de encontro a medimaga, para conversarem em particular.

Após entrar ao salão de recepções notou Ginny e Vincent. Este último se encaminhava para a cozinha lhe dando bom dia.

Depois de cumprimentar a ruiva e o cozinheiro, Black lançou um olhar preocupado para Granger.

- Crianças. Vão com tia Ginny para a sala de brinquedos – ordenou ao notar que alguma coisa estava muito errada.

Assim que ficaram a sós, Black meneou a cabeça começando a esclarecer o que acontecia em voz baixa, para ninguém saber.

- As coisas andam tensas... – o animago começou. – Remus está com Harry e os meninos.

- O que houve?

- O pessoal do Ministério levou o Draco... Sobre a morte da esposa... – Hermione fechou os olhos, sentida. – Eu irei com Harry até lá pra ver se conseguimos um advogado para abrir uma liminar. Poderia cuidar das crianças e auxiliar a Remus?

- Claro – ela pensou por um momento. – Porém tem algo estranho... Não sou ninguém para dizer isso, apenas uma médica, mas... Eles não podem prende-lo dessa forma, somente por causa de um inquérito reaberto.

- Concordo e é exatamente por isso que irei com Harry. Não pudemos fazer nada para impedi-los. Eles apresentaram um mandato assinado.

Hermione guardou as perguntas para depois, pois estava perto do horário de receberem as crianças que freqüentavam a creche. Só esperava que não fosse nada grave.

* * *

Harry tentou fazer Mett comer, mas o garoto não quis, então teve que deixa-lo em paz, passando a alimentar a Léo.

Depois de chorar bastante, o loirinho acabou por adormecer de exaustão.

Com cuidado beijou-lhe o rosto e o deitou sobre a cama, cuidando para não incomodá-lo. Acariciou o cabelo platinado e as sobrancelhas claras.

Estavam tão felizes... Ainda mantinha viva na memória o sorriso de satisfação que Draco lhe dedicara ao saber que Léo era seu. A expectativa de fazer o exame para ter a prova legal da paternidade e poder chamá-lo de filho era imensa...

Confessava que no fundo, passou a sentir que estavam quase sendo uma família, e o desejo de tornar realidade era grande...

Pousou os olhos sobre Leonard. Ele mal chegou a saber quem era seu verdadeiro pai.

Estendeu as mãos ao filho, dando mais atenção ao garoto que até então ficou apenas vendo seu papai cuidar do amiguinho, sem reclamar uma única vez.

- Vamos buscar o papai do Mett – pediu, assim que Harry o carregou.

- Papai fará o possível, meu anjo... - uma batida de leve na porta interrompeu a conversa – Entre.

Ginny apareceu no vão entreaberto. – Olá Harry. Hermione pediu para que eu viesse buscar os meninos para o banho e leva-los para a sala de livros.

- Mett está dormindo agora. – olhou ao filho, o colocando de volta ao chão. – Vá com a tia Ginny e seja bonzinho pelo papai.

- Eu quero ir junto – fez carinha de anjinho, para tentar conseguir.

- Não posso te levar comigo... E Mett vai ficar. Não quer ficar com o Mett? – Leonard olhou ao loirinho e depois de volta ao pai, concordando com a cabeça. – Ótimo. Prometo não demorar muito.

Assim que Ginny levou Léo, Harry enfeitiçou a cama para proteger Merriett e seguiu para o banheiro. Depois de um banho, voltou até a cama para confirmar o estado do garotinho que ainda dormia com os olhos e o nariz vermelho.

- Harry... – Sírius o chamou da porta. – Vamos.

Com um longo suspiro, o moreno sorriu vagamente ao padrinho, deixando o quarto. Na saída da creche encontraram Hermione.

- Não se preocupem, Remus é um ótimo administrador e sabe cuidar desse lugar mais do que você, Sírius. Não me leve a mal.

- Não sabe como me alivia – Black retorquiu entre dentes.

Hermione o ignorou, olhando agora para o melhor amigo. – E não se preocupe, eu mesma cuidarei de Merriett enquanto você não estiver. Ginny se encarregará de Leonard, mas do filho do Draco, cuido eu. Mett me conhece desde quando eu trabalhava no St. Mungus. Sou praticamente sua medimaga oficial.

- Obrigado Mione... – o moreno lhe dedicou um sorriso.

Ambos entraram numa carruagem e partiram para o Ministério.

O caminho até o prédio governamental estava sendo o mais longo que se lembrava.

Sírius via como o afilhado apertava uma mão na outra, lançando olhares preocupados pela janela, sem realmente estar apreciando a paisagem urbana. Então pousou a sua mão sobre as de Harry, fazendo com que lhe desse atenção.

- Acalme-se Harry, não vai adiantar nada ficar nervoso.

- Não confio no pessoal do Ministério. Lembro perfeitamente bem que Lucius os comprava para manter seu status em alta com os poderosos da sociedade... – passou os dedos pelo cabelo, desviando a mirada para a janela – Tenho um mau pressentimento sobre tudo isso...

Sírius também conhecia a laia que trabalhava ali dentro. Haviam muitos de boa índole e tão inocentes e direitos que eram facilmente enganados pelos corruptos, pra não dizer ameaçados quando descobriam algo.

Quando por fim chegaram ao Ministério, a primeira coisa que foram fazer foi procurar Ron.

O ruivo os atendeu com um largo sorriso, mas preocupou-se em seguida, pois nada parecia estar bem.

- O que aconteceu?

- Prenderam Malfoy – Black quem se manifestou, visto que Harry estava distraído consigo mesmo – E viemos aqui saber por qual motivo exatamente.

Ron franziu o cenho, confuso. – Não estou sabendo de nada. Mas aguardem um momento em minha sala, eu irei verificar isso.

Os dois obedeceram e esperaram uma meia hora até que o ruivo voltou, se sentando em seu lugar na mesa.

- Então?

- Não consta nada nos arquivos e nos inquéritos – negou com a cabeça.

Então Sírius colocou sobre a mesa o documento que o representante do Ministério havia entregado a Harry, na noite anterior.

Ron o analisou e com um feitiço de comprovação, notou que o documento não era legítimo. Confirmou a assinatura e ficou preocupado.

- O papel e o representante realmente são do Ministério, porém, ele foi transferido para a Hungria faz dois meses. O documento seria legítimo se fosse registrado devidamente aqui na sede, mas nunca chegou a ser feito e sua cópia original não existe, o que a torna falsa.

- O que quer dizer? – Sírius estava ficando tenso.

- Draco Malfoy não foi preso pelo Ministério, nem sequer o caso de Carmélia DeLara Malfoy foi reaberto. Não aqui na Inglaterra, mas pode ter sido na França, local onde ela veio a falecer.

- Oh não... – Harry levou uma mão à testa e com a outra segurou ao braço do padrinho, apertando um pouco – Sírius... Lembra da matéria do Profeta?

- Certamente.

- Foi depois da exposição do Draco, do Mett e do Léo que essas coisas vieram a acontecer... Acha que tem algo a ver com...

- Ainda é cedo para tomarmos conclusões precipitadas. Vou investigar esse assunto, não se preocupe. – Ron o cortou, sabendo o que se passava na mente do amigo.

Harry Potter estava se culpando novamente...

O moreno confiava na rapidez e competência de seu melhor amigo, entretanto, estava desesperado. E se nesse tempo Draco estivesse sofrendo nas mãos de alguém conhecido? Sabia que nunca conseguiram prender Bellatrix Lestrange.

- E Harry, acho que deveria saber – Ron encolheu os ombros, nada feliz pelo que ia dizer – Ontem o Seamus apareceu aqui no Ministério e foi ter umas palavrinhas com o Conselho Tutelar.

- Que? – o moreno ficou pálido e se levantou da cadeira.

* * *

Finnigan havia chegado cedo frente à creche Magia dos Pimpolhos. Quando tomou coragem para entrar, notou Harry e Sírius deixando o estabelecimento e entrando numa carruagem ali a espera. Ficou escondido do outro lado da rua, agradecendo a sorte que estava a seu lado.

Estava tenso e com receio de enfrentar a Harry ou ao seu padrinho mais cabeçudo e estourado, e vê-los partirem lhe renovou as esperanças.

Assim que a carruagem desapareceu de vista, atravessou a rua e empurrou a porta ouvindo o sino tocar anunciando que alguém entrava.

- Bem vindo – Ginny foi recebe-lo e ao notar quem era, sorriu abertamente – Seamus! Quanto tempo!

Ambos se abraçaram como nos velhos tempos de escola.

- Olá Ginny, você está ótima, muito linda – o irlandês lhe sorriu.

- Se você tivesse chegado um pouco antes ainda se encontraria com Harry, ele acabou de sair – ela lhe avisou.

- Tudo bem, eu converso com ele depois. Estou aqui pra ver o _meu filho_ – enfatizou – Vim leva-lo.

Ginny piscou algumas vezes, confusa. – Como?

- Harry me proibiu de ver o garoto e isso não foi justo da parte dele – mentiu, mas era preciso para que ela cedesse. – Então tive que buscar uma autorização legal no Ministério para ter meu filho comigo. Nunca prejudicaria a Harry, pois eu ainda o amo muito, mas sinto falta de Léo.

- Que coisa horrível... – a ruiva ficou indignada. – Você sofrendo e o Harry se divertindo com o Draco...

Esse comentário indiretamente ciumento por parte da garota fez Seamus pensar rápido. – Você gosta mesmo do Malfoy né?

Ginny corou. – Desde o tempo de escola...

- Me ajude Ginny – segurou as mãos da ruiva e implorou – Por favor, me deixe levar o Léo. Eu deixarei meu endereço para que Harry nos encontre. Quero minha família de volta e isso acabará por tirar o Harry de seu caminho. Ficarei feliz, o Harry ficará feliz por refazer nossa família e você terá uma chance de ser feliz com o Malfoy.

- Por que vocês terminaram? – perguntou um pouco duvidosa de atender o pedido do amigo.

- Meus ataques de ciúme... Eu perdi a cabeça e acabei brigando com Harry naquela noite. Ele se enfadou e saiu de casa. Estou tentando mudar, ser mais confiante, deixar de ser muito ciumento e ser mais pai. Me dedicarei a minha família, isso se... Eu conseguir ela de volta...

Ginny ficou um tempo pensativa, refletindo no que seria melhor. Lembrou-se de Draco na sorveteria e cuidando dos garotos. Ele era perfeito... E ele apenas prestava atenção em Harry...

Havia ficado ressentida com o moreno e com ciúmes também. Nesse aspecto, entendia perfeitamente a Seamus.

- Ok! – ela consentiu, para felicidade do irlandês. – Acho que Leonard ficará feliz em ver o pai depois de tanto tempo.

Nisso, ela deixou a sala e foi buscar o garoto no quarto de brinquedos, onde estava se divertindo com as outras crianças de sua idade.

* * *

Remus não estava presente, pois ficara de cuidar das crianças que cabiam a Hermione (que ficara de cuidar exclusivamente de Mett, já que era a medimaga da creche) e Ginny, sendo que a ruiva havia se encarregado da turminha que cabia a Harry cuidar.

Assim como ele, Hermione estava longe de saber o que acontecia, porque nesse momento estava no quarto do moreno, cuidando de Merriet que havia acabado de despertar.

O loirinho estava com febre alta que chegava a transpirar. No caso da fragilidade do menino isso era muito preocupante.

- Vamos Mett... Beba a poção – ela sussurrou maternalmente ao pequeno, levando o copo na boquinha do garoto e vertendo poucas doses para que não engasgasse. – Se a febre não abaixar, terei que leva-lo ao St. Mungus...

Os trigêmeos estavam ao pé da cama, a ajudando com os frascos e a compressa de água fria.

Eles eram terríveis, mas quando se tratava de auxiliar a mamãe, eles eram práticos e prestativos.

John lhe entregava as poções, Jonny cuidava de molhar os panos que eram constantemente trocados na testa de Merriett e Johnan lhe trazia mais água para trocar o recipiente e toalhas limpas para enxugar o corpinho trêmulo do loirinho.

- Ele vai ficar bem mamãe? – John perguntou por todos, em tom baixo para não molestar o amiguinho.

- Vai... Ele vai ficar bem ou o pai dele vai fazer sair bolhas fedidas e grotescos tentáculos verdes pelo cabelo da mamãe.

Os três deram risada e Hermione também sorriu, pois conseguiu amenizar o clima ruim. Eles eram crianças e preocupações só cabiam para os adultos, não pra eles.

Então lembrou-se de Malfoy e realmente desejou que ele aparecesse e a azarasse naquele exato momento. Seria melhor para Merriett, para Léo e para Harry... Seria o melhor para todos...

- Mamãe – Johnan a tirou de suas preocupações, mostrando um macacão branco de flanela com coelhinhos amarelos. Era um pijaminha em estilo antigo, com os pés fechados, uma abertura na parte do bumbum que era fechado com dois botões em forma de mãozinha e um capuz. – Vamos trocar o Mett.

- Que gracinha – Hermione sorriu novamente. – Jonny vá encher a banheira, mas bem pouco e cuidado para não se molhar – o garoto saiu correndo para o banheiro – E não corra! – repreendeu, mas era tarde. Carregou Mett e olhou aos outros dois – Tirem o lençol pra mamãe?

John e Johnan confirmaram com a cabeça e foram arrancar as roupas de cama.

Hermione entrou no banheiro e conferiu seu outro filho, que tinha aberto a torneira e jogava óleo perfumado dentro da água que enchia a banheira.

- Está bom assim? - o menino perguntou com um sorriso.

- Está ótimo! Obrigada, ajudou muito a mamãe. Agora vá pro quarto esperar com seus dois irmãos que logo levarei Mett.

Assim que Jonny sumiu pela porta, Hermione verificou a temperatura da água e tratou de despir o loirinho, o submergindo até o pescoço dentro da água aromática, tratando de banha-lo e aproveitando para diminuir a temperatura de seu corpo.

- Papai... – Merriett choramingou, mantendo os olhos fechados.

- Calma meu querido... Seu pai ficará bem... – tentou conforta-lo, mesmo sendo em vão.

Lembrou-se de quando viu Mett pela primeira vez, tão miudinho, encolhido nos braços de Malfoy e de encontro a seu peito. Único lugar que o menino se sentia bem e protegido. Nunca se separaram mais que algumas poucas horas, e isso raramente, pois, por mais que Draco insistisse que trabalhava todos os dias, ele não ficava longe de casa durante o tempo normal de serviço. E como todo Malfoy, sempre tinha privilégios de sair a hora que quisesse, de não comparecer às empresas e de ficar o dia inteiro mimando seu único filho.

E agora essa separação forçada foi realmente um trauma para a criança...

Depois de enxuga-lo, levou Mett de volta ao quarto e o vestiu com o pijama que seu filho deixou separado sobre a cama, esta já com lençol limpo que um deles havia vasculhado nas gavetas do guarda-roupa.

Os trigêmeos estavam sentadinhos um ao lado do outro, observando o trabalho da mãe e aguardando mais tarefas para ajuda-la.

* * *

Seamus olhava para as ilustrações nas paredes que se moviam alegremente. Estava ansioso em rever Léo e esperar que Ginny lhe trouxesse o menino era uma tarefa quase impossível.

- Desculpe a demora, mas tive que agasalha-lo para não ficar doente.

Finnigan olhou para a ruiva que vinha trazendo Léo pela mão. Seus olhos pousaram ao menino que lhe mirava seriamente, sem muita alegria em vê-lo de novo.

Se aproximou com um sorriso e agachou-se para ficar da altura do garotinho. – Olá Léo, como você está?

- Bem... – disse baixo.

- Vim busca-lo pra gente se divertir hoje.

Léo negou com a cabeça, mas mesmo assim, Seamus o carregou, arrancando um protesto do menino.

- Tome – o irlandês entregou um bilhete para Ginny – Aí está o endereço onde ficaremos. Entregue ao Harry quando ele voltar.

- Entrego sim – a ruiva lhe sorriu dando um beijo em seu rosto e no rosto de Leonard para se despedir – Tchau Léo, se comporte.

- Foi bom revê-la Ginny – acenou enquanto saia pela porta para depois desaparecer pelas pessoas que ali andavam apressadas.

Foi nesse instante que Hermione deixou o quarto de Harry depois de aprontar Mett e o carregando, foi em direção à cozinha, acompanhada dos trigêmeos.

- Com quem falava Ginny?

- Seamus Finnigan – ela sorriu para a castanha – Ele veio ver o filho.

- Finalmente tomou vergonha na cara e se dignou a ver como está o garoto – ela deu pouco caso – Falando no Léo, chame ele pra vir ver o Mett que já acordou.

- Seamus o levou...

Hermione estancou no lugar sem acreditar nos próprios ouvidos.

- Ele o que? – evitou gritar com Ginny para não assustar as crianças.

* * *

Harry estava nervoso, sem conseguir ficar parado no banco da carruagem.

- Essa porcaria não dá pra ir mais rápido? – reclamou, fazendo com que Sírius se surpreendesse. Harry só xingava ou soltava palavrões quando estava realmente revoltado. – Justo agora que deixei Léo sozinho...

Quando a carruagem estacionou, o moreno saltou dela e correu para dentro da creche.

- Léo? – chamou em aflição.

E ficou pior quando o filho não veio correndo em sua direção, com os bracinhos estendidos para que o carregasse, como sempre fazia.

No lugar disso quem apareceu saída da cozinha foi Hermione, extremamente séria e logo atrás uma chorosa Ginny que assoava o nariz num lenço de papel.

Harry ficou pálido e seu corpo estremeceu, sem forças, foi parar sentado no chão, tampando o rosto com as mãos.

- Não... Diga que ele não levou o meu Léo... – implorou.

Sírius se aproximou e sentando ao lado do afilhado, lhe passou um braço pelos ombros, o confortando.

- Podemos dar queixa Harry... Ele não pode vir aqui e tira-lo de você sem sua permissão...

Hermione mostrou o bilhete. - Seamus deixou um endereço, e disse pra Ginny que era para te entregar Harry... Apenas vamos torcer para que não seja falso...

Nesse momento Remus veio com as crianças em trenzinho, para a hora do almoço. Parou no meio do caminho ao notar a cena e se retesou inteiro.

- Vincent, você poderia levar as crianças para o pátio e servi-las? – chamou em voz alta para o ex-sonserino que prontamente deixou seu posto na cozinha para atender suas ordens. Segurou nas mãos das duas primeiras crianças que encabeçavam as filas e as direcionou para o pátio.

Harry se encolheu quando a cantoria divertida dos pequenos que imitavam um trem e cantavam "piuí piuí" lhe chegou aos ouvidos, fazendo com que se angustiasse ainda mais por saber que Léo não estava entre eles.

- Por que está acontecendo tudo ao mesmo tempo? E justo comigo? – Harry soluçou, estava arrasado, mas não ficaria de braços cruzados. Levantou-se do chão, para assombro de Hermione que sempre admirou essa bravura do amigo, sem descanso e superando tudo, pois se vacilasse, era como se todos a sua volta também cairiam...

Remus olhou a Sírius quem negou com a cabeça e foi em seu socorro, abraçando o animago e o afilhado.

- O que vai fazer Harry? – perguntou num sussurro.

- Irei no endereço, se for falso, darei queixa.

- Acho que as duas precisam saber de uma coisa – Sírius encarou as mencionadas, depois a Harry – Saber quem é o pai de Léo...

Harry consentiu e disse num sopro de voz – Draco é o verdadeiro pai do Léo...

Ginny voltou a chorar mais compulsivamente enquanto Hermione fechava os olhos e balançava a cabeça.

- Oh Harry... – ela murmurou perdida em si mesma.

O moreno não esperou por questionamentos, pegou o bilhete e seguiu para a porta. Iria atrás de Seamus e o socaria até sentir-se satisfeito.

Como ousou a tirar-lhe sua preciosa vida?

Mas uma vozinha triste e suplicante lhe fez parar abruptamente.

- Harry! – Mett estava encostado na parede do corredor, tateando enquanto tentava avançar lentamente em direção a voz de Harry, mas como este havia parado de falar, ficou perdido.

Retornando até o garotinho, Harry o carregou e o beijou no rosto. – Estou aqui...

O loirinho se agarrou forte em seu pescoço, escondendo o rostinho em seu cabelo. Havia deixado os dois por não poder entrar no Ministério com crianças, mas dessa vez não faria o mesmo.

A voz de Draco vagou por sua cabeça, quando pediu que cuidasse de Merriett para si. Iria em busca de Léo, mas levaria consigo o pequeno loirinho, nem que fosse ao fim do mundo, não se separaria de nenhum deles.

- Mett está com febre e passa mal. É arriscado leva-lo com você – Hermione teve a obrigação de alerta-lo.

- Não se preocupe, cuidarei dele e caso precise, eu o levarei ao St. Mungus sem esperar um minuto a mais – garantiu com convicção, tudo para não se separar do pequeno.

- Quer que eu vá com você? – Remus se ofereceu.

- Não, eu preciso que você, que era um membro importante da antiga Ordem da Fênix, junto com Sírius, ajudem a Ron a achar o paradeiro do Draco – olhou com receio ao garotinho em seus braços, depois murmurou para consola-lo – Não se preocupe Mett. Traremos seu pai o quanto antes...

Os dois homens suspiraram e juntos com Hermione e Ginny, viram a Harry deixar a creche, sem antes agasalhar o pequeno Mett que não parecia disposto a larga-lo nunca.

* * *

**N/A:** não ficou tão longo esse capítulo, mas espero que tenham apreciado.

**Agradecimentos aos reviews do capítulo 12:**

Como prometido, vou responder os comentários do capítulo 12 e do Interlúdio nesse capítulo.

**Nicolle Snape** (sim, pretendo fazer um Happy End depois de massacra-los até lá Ò.Ó brincadeira, não serei tão má assim. Pretendo fazer um final feliz, mas não tenho certeza, creio que sim). **Lady My** (o Draco ficaria escandalizado caso o Mett fosse parar na Griffyndor. Posso até imaginar ele berrando "para tudo! Só poder ter sido praga do falecido Dumbledore!" risos obrigada pelas palavras!). **Tety Potter-Malfoy**, **Bibis Black** e **Artikus Tonks** (obrigada por dedicarem um tempinho para comentarem, e com palavras maravilhosas, adorei). **Mira-chan** (não se preocupe, eles não vão ficar juntos só depois de velhos e caso eu estenda a fic, não será para enrolar até lá). **Scheila Potter** e **Hanna Snape** (obrigada pelas palavras, ainda bem que gostaram desse chap!). **Luna Pietra** (pretendo não faze-los sofrer muito, só um pouco bastante :P). **Watashinomori** (infelizmente desde o começo tudo levou para o Léo ser filho do Draco, se eu mudasse isso seria muito estranho e completamente confuso os caps. Mesmo assim, obrigada por dar sua opinião, pena que não pude satisfazer sua vontade'). **Maah**, **Nandda** e **Fabi** (nhai, valeu pelos reviews! Me alegram o dia!). **Gê-Black** (eu dou tanta risada com suas reviews! Adoro como vc comenta e se expressa, muito 10! Obrigada de coração por além de me dar apoio, me renovar o ego, me alegra a vida!!! Bjs linda!;). **Li Morgan**, **Monique**, **DW03** e **Mathew Potter Malfoy** (adoro saber o que estão achando e saber que apreciam cada vez mais é um grito de vitória! Valeu pelos coments!). **Bella Potter Malfoy** (confesso que ando sem dormir direito, mas por tentar aprontar rolo novo nessa fic, sem maldade devo salientar "ou senão a Bella aqui me mata O.O". não se preocupe, muita água pra correr e muitas coisas pra acontecer! Como pôde perceber nesse chap 13). **Julia Cohn** (acho que agora sua piedade para o Seamus se foi né? Adorei seu comet, me fez rir muito!). **Srta Potter Malfoy** (acho que esse cap responde sua pergunta sobre o que Seamus fará para ter o Harry e o Léo de volta. E a Bella apareceu um pouquinho, no próximo ela aparecerá mais). **Mione03** (não foi bem o Seamus como pôde notar nesse chap, mas ele tbm estragará algumas coisinhas na vida dos 4 . Obrigada pelas palavras!). **Anne** (como dizer que eu AMO suas reviews? Uma review sua dá pra 15!!! Ai, sinto não poder comentar e responder essa enorme, da mesma forma enorme! Mas saiba que de coração, eu adoro quando vc comenta, nem que seja uma única palavrinha Depois do feito nesse chap, vc ainda ama o Finnigan?? o.O, mas fico aqui nesse coment pq falta responder do ultimo chap bjinhos!). **Inu**, **Estrela Polar**, **Jeniffer Malfoy**, **Isabelle Malfoy**, **Anne** (novamente!), **Inu** (novamente) e **ikaikaikaika** (muito obrigada pelas palavras, por cada letrinha que vcs colocaram nesses reviews! São minhas fontes de inspiração!). **Aleera Black** (vc chata? De forma alguma! Adoro seus coments! Obrigada pelas maravilhosas e divertidas palavras!). **Ikaikaikaika** e **Anne** (novamente). Obrigada a todos que me deixaram coment no chap 12! Um grande bjo!

**Agradecendo as reviews do Interlúdio:**

**Nicolle Snape** – olá, só farei sofrer um bocadinho assim ó "abre os braços beeem grande" brincadeira mas eles vão ficar juntos sim, só não garanto quanto tempo ¬¬ "Sanae má, Sanae muito má". Bjs! **Bella Potter Malfoy** – olá, que bom que está gostando Eu agradeço muito suas palavras e que tenha se oferecido a betar, aind mais que está se oferecendo a nos ajudar com as fics! Nem sei o que dizer! Obrigada de coração! Bjs! **Scheila Potter** – olá, assim como a Bella, eu queria agradecer por ter se oferecido em betar e ainda agora, em nos auxiliary nas fics! Nem sei o que dizer, vcs são o máximo! Obrigada de coração! Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Bjs! **Sarih** – olá, ainda bem que consegui deixar o Interlúdio bem fofo Obrigada pelas palavras! Bjs! **Jeniffer Malfoy** – olá, mais um review seu! Isso sim que é maravilhoso! Bjs! **Rafael9692** – olá, mais um review seu! Fico emocionada quando leio seus coments! Mesmo este sendo seu primeiro nessa fic, tenho várias nas outras e sabendo q curte essa junto, melhor ainda! Bjs! **Inu** – olá, obrigada pelo coment e pela mensagem em mail! Desculpe a demora, mas enfim saiu o chap 13, espero que tenha gostado! Bjs! **Mione03** – olá, bem, foi um sonho futurístico, o Draco mal foi levado preso, então, o Harry sonhou com um futuro que ele almeja e deseja com todo o coração Uma família, passando o Natal juntos, o Draco lhe amando, o Léo feliz por saber que o Draco é pai dele e o Mett enxergando. Tudo que o Harry mais anseia nessa vida, pena que ficou só em sonho mesmo Bjs! **Fabi** – olá, obrigada! Um ótimo ano pra vc com muito slash, Draco, Harry, e infinitos Léos e Metts de chocolate Bjs! **Srta Potter Malfoy** – olá, obrigada! E desejo a ti um ano repleto de Drarrys picantes, Léos de caramelos e Metts de algodão-doces! Só de receber seus coments e de todos que se dedicam um tempinho pra me alegrar a vida, a inspiração sempre ressurge, tenha certeza! E obrigada pelo segundo review, demorei, sei... desculpe, mas finalmente consegui atualizar, espero que tenha gostado! Bjs! **DW03** – olá, isso mesmo, foi tudo um sonho, um futuro que o Harry deseja de coração, mas infelizmente não passou disso – um sonho – não se procupe, não é um spoiler do final, os acontecimentos serão bem distintos a isso, tenha certeza, muita coisa ainda vai acontecer Oh, o Léo e o Mett eu quis fazer beeeem amorosos um com o outro Se vai dar em namoro não sei, pois seria algo como incesto né? Mas eles realmente gostam de brincar e se divertir juntinhos, cheios de amor pra dar :P. bjs! **Bibis Black** – olá, ficou mesmo como um final adiantado, mas o final que eu pretendo desenvolver será meio diferente disso "suspense!" Obrigada pelas palavras! Bjs! **Gê-Black** – olá, adoro o seu jeitinho todo especial de escrever e se expressar! Me alegra o dia, me diverte muito! Confesso que estava sentindo falta de ler seu review Nhá! Que bom que gostou desse interlúdio e nossa, eu fiz tu xorar? Ui... Que emoção a minha! Obrigada pelas palavras! Bjs! **Anne** – olá! Que isso minina! Acha que fiquei com raiva do cê? Com suas enormes, gigantescas, insanamente imensas reviews? O que aconteceu é que eu realmente senti saudades de tu! Apesar de que não posso dizer nada, já que andei sumida dessa fic e sim, sem dar explicações, só postei antes do Natal e agora quase no fim de Fevereiro... Mas não se preocupe, quando eu for de fato abandonar Caminho do Coração (que não acontecerá, assim rogo a Salazar Slytherin!), eu deixarei avisado, pois seria uma completa falta de respeito aos leitores eu sumir sem dar satisfações. Mas vamos à sua review: obrigada pelas palavras! Fico feliz que esteja gostando muito e que ainda não desistiu de ler essa fic sem muitas atualizações e da mente maluca dessa doida aqui Desculpe a demora! E espero que esteja melhor, de coração, espero que esteja sorrindo e se divertindo, se afogando em slash! Qualquer coisa, me envia um mail quando quiser tcl comigo no msn, farei o possível pra conseguir entrar Bjs! **Cissy M. B.** – olá, nhai, obrigada pelas palavras! Então essa fic tbm te agrada? Que ótimo! Não esqueço dela não, é que ando empacada na hora de passar pra escrita e costuma não sair muito do jeito que eu quero, mas eis o chap 13. Espero que não tenha ficado com mais raiva do Seamus (apesar dele já ter um fã clube de pessoas que o odeiam, que desejem sua morte, tortura, entre outras coisas macabras ). Bjs!

Obrigada a todos que comentaram, um grande abraço e até o próximo capítulo! Err... Que espero não demorar muito...

E por último, mas não menos importante, queria agradecer a minha beta Bibis Black por me ajudar tanto!


	15. Algo Inesperado

* * *

**Capítulo 14 – Algo Inesperado**

Remus Lupin olhava tristemente para seus filhos, que dormiam juntos com as demais crianças que freqüentavam a creche. Era horário da soneca. Estava preocupado por Harry e por Draco.

Como prometido a seu amado afilhado, pensava incansavelmente em algo para encontrar o loiro, mas seu coração oscilava de preocupação ao imaginar como estaria Harry ao encontrar-se com Seamus – arrasado e magoado, de fato.

Observou mais uma vez os rostinhos dos seis pequenos que eram seu e de Sírius. Inocentes, com um futuro imenso pela frente e aquela amorosa sensação de serem parte de si...

Só de pensar em perder algum deles, conseguia sentir o que Harry estava sentindo nesse momento, e isso era mais que cruel.

Então lembrou-se de seus dois amigos, pais de Harry. Não dava por menos o sacrifício de ambos para salvarem a vida do filho... E um medo se alastrou pelo seu corpo ao imaginar Harry fazendo o mesmo por Léo e isso o fez se erguer do sofá que se mantinha sentado à espera de Sírius, quem ficou de contatar com Ron para a procura de Malfoy.

Sabia que Harry daria sua vida por algum dos garotos, sem vacilar. E o pensamento de James finalmente o fez recordar do mapa que este criara para cuidar do filho e de todos aqueles que ele amava.

Como puderam esquecer?

A passos apressados deixou o quarto da soneca e adentrou ao quarto de hóspede que ficara oficialmente sendo o quarto de Harry e Léo. Com a varinha em punho evocou o tão ansiado papel.

- _Accio_ Mapa do Coração – disse em tom alto, com esperança renovada.

A gaveta da cômoda se abriu lentamente para em seguida, saído de debaixo de algumas peças de roupas, um pergaminho cuidadosamente dobrado viera em sua direção.

Apanhou com um sorriso no rosto e abriu às pressas, buscando em seguida o nome de Harry.

Bastou pensar no afilhado para que o mapa traçasse em tinta preta as ruas de onde ele se encontrava, perto do Beco Diagonal. O nome de Harry e Mett estavam juntos, em tom vermelho-sangue, a cor do amor.

Suspirou e pensou em Léo, logo as linhas mudaram para lhe mostrar o nome de Finnigan em tom marrom, junto com o nome de Leonard em tom vermelho. Eles estavam já percorrendo o Beco Diagonal.

Voltou a suspirar, imaginando o confronto desses dois. Harry não deixaria barato, tinha certeza, e por mais que ele fosse educado, carinhoso e extremamente bom, ele era firme, racional e frio ao mesmo tempo, quase sendo cruel, algumas vezes. Talvez lembrança de Voldemort.

Uma mão em seu ombro o fez sobre-saltar de susto e girar o corpo, para ser abraçado por um corpo mais que familiar. Afundou o rosto ao peito de Sírius, aceitando seu conforto e apoio nessa hora difícil.

- O mapa – mostrou ao animago o que estava vendo ali, sem deixar a proteção que necessitava agora – Tínhamos esquecido dele.

- Encontrou o Draco?

Remus corou e enterrou ainda mais o rosto ao peito de Sírius.

- Estava vendo a Harry e Léo...

- Não se envergonhe por isso, Harry é como nosso filho também e é natural seu instinto paterno de lobo o cobrar que verifique se está bem.

Com suavidade, Sírius pegou o mapa da mão de Remus e o olhou, pensando em Draco. As linhas logo se desenharam, mostrando nomes de ruas desconhecidas ao Mundo Mágico e onde se encontrava, mas o que o alarmou foi que junto com o nome de Malfoy, em vermelho, havia uma cruz piscando, o que significava 'risco de vida'.

- Não sei onde fica isso – comentou bruscamente.

Remus se afastou de seus braços pelo tom desesperado com que pronunciou. Olhou aos nomes das ruas e verificou, alarmado, onde mantinham ao loiro em cativeiro.

- É Londres Muggle...

O pior foi ler o nome em tom cinza de Bellatrix Lestrange junto com o de Draco, e de uma outra pessoa que eles julgaram morta.

* * *

Draco tragou a estranha sensação que o fazia querer se emocionar ao mesmo tempo em que queria xingar e esbravejar.

Viu em silencio como ele abria a cela e entrava com elegância, arrastando consigo uma velha cadeira de madeira, deixada para esses fins de interrogatório e tortura, supôs.

Lucius se acomodou bem a sua frente e o analisou de cima a baixo com interesse, vendo cada traço que havia mudado, nesses anos que nunca mais se encontraram.

Draco ficara um homem bonito e viril, feições suaves, mas masculinas. Corpo perfeito e bem proporcional. Ombros largos e peito firme e demarcado, quadril estreito e pernas grossas, firmes.

Havia pensado que Draco seria como uma cópia sua, mas como havia se enganado. Não se pareciam em quase nada além do cabelo platinado, extremamente liso e suave e a pele pálida. Tirando a cor dos olhos, que também eram iguais, o formato se diferenciava em muito. Era a mirada de um Black em azul-prateado de um Malfoy. Olhar feroz, assim como todos da genética Black, mas quando queria, essa mesma mirada se tornava suave e terna, mansa por natureza. E lembrou-se que foi por causa desse olhar que se apaixonou por sua Cissa...

A todos, ela dedicava um olhar carregado de fereza e desprezo, mas a ele, ela o olhava com doçura e afeto, mostrando que era sua submissa por vontade própria. Nunca conseguiu levantar um dedo contra ela e era ele o submisso na realidade, cumprindo todos seus caprichos, no final das contas.

E sabia que Draco era da mesma forma que ele próprio... E não estranhava que o famoso e politicamente correto Harry Potter caiu em seu encanto. Draco era a completa entrega e proteção demasiada num único homem. Quando necessitava era mais perigoso do que sua beleza poderia transparecer, e quando queria, se tornava a pessoa mais amorosa e dedicada que existe na face da terra – característica do gene Black; e poderia ser extremamente frio e calculista e às vezes, dava o sangue para conseguir a felicidade de quem se ama, se assim fosse preciso – característica do gene Malfoy.

Olhando ao filho, se perguntava se ele sabia que um Malfoy alcançaria as estrelas, caso a pessoa amada lhe pedisse uma de presente. E que lograria fazer chover no deserto, se ela estivesse lá com sede.

- Deixe-nos a sós – ordenou a Bellatrix, sem fitá-la.

Um pouco contrariada, a mulher deu um de seus desprezíveis sorrisos a Draco, antes de desaparecer pela única porta que dava acesso ao porão.

- Não irei machuca-lo. Só quero que fique do nosso lado.

- Nosso? – Draco finalmente conseguiu que suas palavras saíssem, com rancor e raiva mal contidos, mas firme e mortal – Já imaginava que se juntaria com Bellatrix.

- Não digo apenas ela, falo de outras pessoas envolvidas.

- Nunca me uniria a vocês – cuspiu cada palavra, com desdém. – Aliás, como conseguiu enganar a morte? Ou foi aos tolos dos guardas de Azkaban?

Lucius sorriu de canto ignorando a sarcástica pergunta. Mesmo negando, Draco sempre seria um arrogante Malfoy. Levantou a mão direita ao notar que o filho ia voltar a agredi-lo verbalmente.

- Você tem um prazo para pensar. Amanhã voltarei aqui para ver se está bem e qual a sua decisão. E quanto a sua pergunta, temos muito tempo para conversar.

- É você o novo Voldemort agora? – ironizou quase em deboche, mas lá no fundo, algo chamado amor paternal não permitiu que surtisse tanto efeito. Sabia que o pai iria embora a qualquer momento e até agora, não havia conseguido arrancar dele nada que o fizesse ter alguma noção de onde estava e quantos eram os inimigos.

- Não percebeu que um Malfoy nunca foi e nunca será o pilar do universo? – percebendo a ligeira confusão do filho, que não esperava por essa resposta, esclareceu de forma peculiar – Você nunca passará de uma sombra ao lado de Potter, pois ele é mais importante que a si mesmo... Eu nunca passarei de um subalterno, pois sua mãe sempre será mais importante que a mim mesmo...

Essas palavras flutuaram entre eles por um curto e pesado momento, até Bellatrix entrar e anunciar, com um largo sorriso:

- Vamos Lucius, o _jogador_ conseguiu tirar o moleque da guarda de Potter e seus padrinhos. Finalmente poderemos usar o pentelho para trazer Voldemort de volta à vida – anunciou, mandando um beijo pelo ar em direção a Draco, antes de aparatar.

Draco arregalou os olhos e se levantou desesperado, ocasionando em uma preocupante contusão em seu punho preso.

Ignorou a dor e fitou o pai aos olhos gritando de ódio. – Deixe o menino fora disso!

Lucius sorriu com superioridade e aparatou, deixando a Draco sozinho, sentindo-se incapaz, tentando em vão se livrar do grilhão e com uma grande dúvida na cabeça.

As palavras de Lucius não condiziam com o anunciado por Bellatrix. Por que ele diria algo tão raro em relação a Narcissa e depois ajudaria a reviver o principal causador de sua morte?

O som da porta se abrindo atraiu sua atenção. Quem entrava era um homem robusto que reconheceu prontamente – MacNair.

- Não se preocupe, eu cuidarei de você até seu papai voltar – ironizou.

No mesmo instante Draco tomou uma postura rígida e atenta. Sabia que esse homem era cruel, e não perderia a oportunidade de dar sua famosa hospitalidade a um traidor.

* * *

Remus olhou no mapa de Londres uma localidade em que conhecia e que poderiam aparatar sem risco. Deveria ser uma rua próxima de onde Draco estava.

Sírius havia avisado a Ron e este, solícito, tratou de enviar alguns aurores para prender suspeitos e os próprios Comensais foragidos, se tivessem sorte.

- Achei – avisou a Black, que prontamente passou um braço por sua cintura, para ser levado junto com a magia de aparatação de Remus, já que não conhecia nada do mundo Muggle.

No instante seguinte, Sírius se sobre-saltou com os sons perturbadores do trânsito londrino.

- O que – olhou a todos os lados, empunhando a varinha.

Remus sorriu de leve e com a mão sobre a do marido, o fez se tranqüilizar. – Não tem perigo, são apenas os carros na avenida logo ali – e indicou com os olhos.

Black deu uma espiada, ainda desconfiado. – Certo então...

- Venha, não podemos perder tempo. Draco corre risco estando nas mãos daqueles dois – o puxou pelo braço e seguiram afastados das pessoas, percorrendo pelos becos, entre prédios e áreas comerciais – O lugar fica a duas quadras daqui.

Não foi difícil achar o casarão abandonado em uma das áreas residenciais mais pobres e perigosas do subúrbio de Londres, mas se não fosse pelo mapa, certamente varariam meses para saber sua localização, sendo que estava fora do limite abrangido pelo Mundo Mágico.

Olharam atentamente ao estado deplorável do lugar e os poucos passantes que se arriscavam a transitar ali, mesmo em pleno dia, nunca desconfiariam que em seu interior mantinham um bruxo em cativeiro e era palco de algumas magias das trevas.

Lupin voltou a abrir o Mapa do Coração, para se horrorizar ainda mais.

Os nomes de Bellatrix e Lucius não se encontravam mais no lugar, porém, o de McNair e um outro bruxo que desconheciam, sim. Era preciso agir depressa e aproveitar que os piores e mais fortes seguidores de Voldemort não estavam, evitariam mais contra-tempo e corriam menos risco.

Quando iam invadir o local sem serem notados, Ron apareceu no meio deles, os assustando.

- Acalmem-se – o ruivo ergueu ambas as mãos ao ser apontado por duas poderosas varinhas.

- Nunca mais faça isso – Sírius rugiu entre dentes. – E vamos logo, quero quebrar a cara daquele traste imundo que está com Draco nesse momento, e tenho certeza que não estão tomando chá e colocando os assuntos em dia.

- Vim ajuda-los – Ron esclareceu em voz baixa – O Ministério não acreditou em mim e tão pouco deram importância ao que acontece com Malfoy. Para eles, Draco está tão envolvido com a morte de Carmélia do que acharam na época.

- Desgraçados – Black praguejou, largando os dois para trás e invadindo o casarão de surpresa.

Remus e Ron apenas tiveram tempo de o seguir para se depararem com vários feitiços e, ao que parecia, uma enorme magia vinda do subsolo, que estremeceu toda a estrutura precária do imóvel.

Vigas de madeiras corroídas pelo tempo e tijolos soltos começaram a cair das paredes mais velhas.

O mago que lutava com Black acabou por ser atingido por um dos escombros e desmaiando.

- A magia veio de lá de baixo – Remus avisou, e os três aparataram para o plano inferior, onde a situação não era nada melhor. Toda a base da casa estava para desmoronar.

- Ali – Ron apontou a uma improvisada cela onde encarceravam a um muito esgotado Draco Malfoy e a um corpo que não puderam identificar.

Draco sorriu ao vê-los ali, sem acreditar, mas como havia usado todo seu poder em uma explosão de magia natural, já que se encontrava sem varinha e que atingiu em cheio ao seu agressor, não conseguia se levantar do chão. Seu estado era lamentável, com sinais de tortura e feridas que sangravam.

MacNair não perdera tempo, foi o que Ron constatou, ao arrebentar as grades com sua varinha.

- Remus – Sírius o chamou às pressas e abriu os braços.

Compreendendo, o castanho de olhos âmbar se abraçou ao corpo que o chamava e fechou os olhos para concentrar sua magia junto com a do ser amado. Black então conjurou um poderoso feitiço para estabilizar a casa enquanto Ron se apressava em soltar a Draco e o tirar dali.

- Mais rápido – Sírius pediu, sabendo que ele e Remus não agüentariam muito tempo.

Ron começou a ficar nervoso. Era auror, mas trabalhava em uma sala entulhada de documentos, pois não era bom em feitiços complexos e agilidade.

- Acalme-se e concentre-se – Draco o olhava bem diretamente em seus olhos, mostrando que confiava plenamente em sua capacidade – Sei que você sabe fazer isso mais que qualquer um, afinal – sorriu um pouco – Você é amigo de Harry Potter e sempre o ajudou em todas as batalhas.

Isso pareceu trazer a velha e esquecida confiança a que Ron estava acostumado, na época de Hogwarts e da Segunda Grande Guerra. Com um pouco mais de firmeza ao empunhar a varinha para mais um feitiço em direção ao grilhão, pronunciou algo que Draco não conseguiu ouvir, mas que transformou a algema em pedaços. Também sentiu que agora podia aparatar, coisa que o feitiço que o prendia através daquele incômodo objeto, não lhe deixava.

Não pensou duas vezes e aparatou dali, para desconcerto de Ron e dos dois padrinhos de Harry, que tomando sua iniciativa, também aparataram.

Os três voltaram para o local mais provável, a creche Magia dos Pimpolhos, mas qual não foi a surpresa, ao constatarem que o loiro não estava ali.

Draco tinha aparatado com um único objetivo em mente e que se chamava Leonard Potter. Não precisou saber o local onde estava, pois seu coração o levou diretamente ao menino, seu filho. E ao vê-lo em perigo, sentiu que tinha forças para continuar uma guerra, se assim precisasse, e recuando os passos sem ser visto, tratou de entrar na primeira loja que havia no Beco Diagonal e tomar emprestado – à força – uma varinha do primeiro que cruzou seu caminho.

* * *

Harry havia carregado a Mett que se aninhou em seus braços, escondendo o rostinho em seu pescoço. Sentiu seu coração diminuir ao senti-lo mais miudinho do que ele já era, e em como tremia inteiro.

Enquanto percorria as calçadas da movimentada cidade, seus olhos fulguravam determinação e raiva indescritíveis.

Estava tão alterado, que sentia sua própria magia se revolver em cada parte de seu corpo. E estava ciente de que talvez, poderia até matar Finnigan, se este estivesse maltratando seu pequeno anjo.

Suspirando profundamente ao alcançar o Beco Diagonal, Harry baixou os olhos para se ater na figura pequenina de Mett, encolhidinho de encontro a seu peito. Nesse momento precisava de uma paz que não possuía, mas ao fitar-se em criatura mais encantadora e pura, não deixou de sorrir, sentindo-se mais tranqüilo e menos revoltado.

Merriett por sua vez, sentia-se seguro aos braços de Harry que o medo e o desespero haviam ido embora, assim como a febre que lhe assaltou durante a manhã. Respirar já não era tarefa difícil aos seus delicados pulmões.

Com tristeza, o moreno deslizou os dedos pelo rosto do menino, afastando assim algumas mechas platinadas que lhe caíam aos olhos fechados. Foi então que soube que, se houvessem levado Mett ao invés de Léo, viraria o mundo para encontrá-lo, assim como fazia agora. Não por ser filho de Draco, mas por amá-lo da mesma forma que amava seu filho, como se fosse parte de si, como se fosse gerado de seu corpo...

Como se Merriett também fosse fruto de seu amor por Draco...

E como não amar uma criatura tão meiga como essa? Sorriu ainda mais, apertando os braços ao redor do corpinho miúdo e beijando a bochecha redonda e rosada do menino. Em retorno, Mett também sorriu, se aconchegando mais ao calor de Harry.

Esse pequeno sorriso foi um bálsamo para o coração angustiado de Potter. O primeiro sorriso após Mett saber que seu pai não estaria junto de si.

- Deus... Eu daria minha vida por vocês três – murmurou emocionado.

Ao erguer os olhos para a multidão que o rodeava, o olhando como se fosse impossível de vê-lo ali, avistou ao longe, caminhando em direção ao beco perto de Floreios e Borrões, Seamus Finnigan, que carregava um menino de gorro vermelho na cabeça.

Seu coração disparou e foi como se houvesse levado um choque elétrico que lhe despertou os sentidos. E notou o que não havia notado até então.

As pessoas paravam de andar e o acusavam, tumultuando seu caminho. As vozes, antes ignoradas pelo seu aturdimento ao ter o filho tomado, faziam sentido agora.

- Desgraçado! Como o salvador do mundo mágico pode ser tão vulgar a ponto de ser amante! – berrava uma mulher de mediana idade.

Um dedo acusador foi apontado em seu rosto por um homem. – Não tem vergonha de ter acabado com uma família? Não sente nada por matar Carmélia DeLara?

- Asqueroso! Harry Potter se juntando com Comensais da Morte! – dizia um coro mais ao fundo.

Harry apertou os lábios para não descontar sua raiva nas pessoas injustas que o recriminavam, apontando, empurrando e barrando seu caminho com palavras cruéis. _Maldito Profeta_. Era como se aquela matéria publicada há alguns dias atrás fosse exatamente para isso - impedir que alcançasse Seamus e Léo.

Seus olhos não perdiam um movimento do irlandês e com força, abria caminho, ignorando as acusações e a palpável decepção das pessoas. Mett se agarrava em seu pescoço um pouco assustado pelo burburinho de vozes enraivecidas, ninguém teve o bom senso de respeitar a criança.

- Finnigan! – chamou, o olhar fulminando em verde esmeralda.

* * *

- Eu quero ir pra casa do tio Sírius – Léo resmungou, quando Seamus parou de caminhar e o colocou ao chão para que pudesse pôr um gorro em sua cabeça.

- Vamos pra nossa casa e logo seu papai vai estar lá com a gente.

- Não quero ficar com você – choramingou, forcejando para se livrar dos braços que voltaram a carregá-lo – Draco vai levar papai e eu. Eu quero ir com eles.

Draco, sempre Draco Malfoy. Seamus estreitou os olhos. Odiava aquele desgraçado desde quando estudavam. Não entendia por que Harry dentre todas as pessoas, foi se amigar com aquele loiro arrogante e insuportável. Será que esqueceu de tudo que Malfoy lhe fez?

Léo aproveitou a distração de Finnigan para tentar escapar, o que ocasionou que quase caísse de cabeça.

- Leonard! – Seamus berrou o sacudindo pelo braço – Não faça mais isso moleque malcriado!

Harry nunca brigava dessa forma, sempre que fazia coisa errada, ele o recriminava de forma séria e olhar severo, sem aumentar a voz, sem agredi-lo ou sacudi-lo. E Finnigan era ausente demais para se importar com o que fazia, mas ao sentir o braço doendo e o coração disparado pelo tom nervoso do irlandês, lembrou-se que Finnigan batia.

Já havia apanhado duas vezes por ele, uma na mão e a outra que lhe fez um alarmante tom roxo salpicar a região da coxa direita. Foi a partir desse dia que nunca mais chegou perto dele e também foi nesse dia que descobriu como papai Harry era poderoso assim que seus olhos viram a marca em sua pele e as lágrimas em seu rostinho. Ironicamente, também havia sido a primeira vez que os viu brigar de forma assustadora.

Não demorou muito para começar a sentir a inevitável vontade de chorar. No começo apenas soluçava por dentro, mas depois, começou a soluçar alto e lágrimas derramaram de seus olhos, atraindo a atenção de alguns.

- Quieto! – Seamus o repreendeu de modo baixo, mas ameaçador, ao notar uma velhinha o olhando em desaprovação. Isso apenas fez com que Léo chorasse com mais força.

- Finnigan! – a voz de Harry causou um horrível calafrio pelo corpo do irlandês, que girou rapidamente para vê-lo se aproximar empurrando as pessoas.

Já para Léo, a voz paterna lhe envolveu como um manto protetor, fazendo com que estendesse os bracinhos em sua direção.

A imagem de Leonard chorando e desesperado a lhe pedir colo o fez quase sair fora de si. Sua magia tomou níveis oscilantes o que fez as pessoas a sua volta se afastarem assustadas.

Seamus sabia que não resultaria em nada bom então, fez a primeira coisa que passou pela sua cabeça – dar no pé.

Léo gritou quando o irlandês se pôs em marcha apressada para alcançar o beco que ligava o Beco Diagonal com a Londres Muggle, estando uma vez fora do mundo mágico, Potter não poderia usar sua inigualável e poderosa magia aos olhos de humanos simples que desconheciam totalmente os feitiços.

- Finnigan seu desgraçado! – Harry passou a se apressar, tomando um tremendo cuidado com Mett, para não machucá-lo, o que lhe atrasava consideravelmente. Ponderou em usar a varinha e lançar algum feitiço de prisão, que não danasse em nada a Léo, mas as pessoas que cruzavam seu caminho, incluindo mais crianças inocentes, faziam descartar essa idéia.

Seamus sorriu quando avistou o muro enfeitiçado logo ao final do caminho.

- Finalmente! – olhou para Léo que tratava de espernear querendo descer de seu agarre – Tranqüilo, logo seremos uma família como antes.

- Acho que não exatamente – Bellatrix aparatou bem a sua frente, bloqueando a passagem. Levava ao rosto um sorriso de sarcasmo e vitória.

- Você! – Finnigan afastou alguns passos, protegendo Léo com os braços – O que faz aqui sua demente?

Bella gargalhou mais alto. – Lembra disso jogador? – com maestria tomou os inconfundíveis modos da mais intrometida das jornalistas - Harry Potter sempre trazendo matérias exclusivas em primeira página – caçoou imitando a voz de Rita Skeeter de forma séria e profissional – Por favor, poderia dar uma entrevista para o Profeta Diário?

Seamus não teve tempo de refletir o quão fora enganado, quando um feitiço o atingiu, lançado traiçoeiramente pela mulher. _Rictussempra_.

Léo caiu no chão quando Finnigan o soltou, tendo o corpo todo retalhado. Assustado, se afugentou para perto do muro, tampando os ouvidos para tentar abafar os gritos de dor que o irlandês soltava.

Bella o observou com maldade. – Que gracinha... - a passos elegantes se aproximou do menino, parando a centímetros até agachar para ficar mais próxima – Não é maravilhoso esse som?

Léo se afastou tremendo de medo, os olhos esverdeados brilhando pelas lágrimas, e quando ela fez menção em segurá-lo, suas costas se chocou contra a parede que separava os dois mundos, a abrindo e o derrubando numa calçada pouco movimentada.

- Bellatrix! – Harry a advertiu antes que pudesse erguer um dedo contra seu filho.

Girando o corpo sensualmente, a loira mulher sorriu ao tão famoso mago.

- Ora, ora... Se não é Harry Potter – ironizou, mostrando a varinha – Não o pouparei por estar com uma criança no colo, sabe disso.

Harry se retesou, pois tinha certeza que ela era cruel o suficiente para matá-lo junto com Mett. Seus olhos estavam cravados aos dela, mas viu quando Leonard se levantou e saiu correndo em direção à movimentada Londres Muggle.

Ficou aliviado que seu filho notou o perigo e correu para se esconder, mas infelizmente Bellatrix também percebeu e foi questão de segundos para que um poderoso feitiço saísse em sua direção.

Não tinha como amenizar o impacto tendo Merriett consigo, o que fez foi elevar ao máximo sua magia natural e concentrando, conjurou uma barreira parecida com o _Impedimenta_ misturado com _Finnite Incantatem_. Girou o corpo para proteger o do loirinho.

A dor do golpe, _Avada Kedrava_, logo pôde ser sentido pelo seu corpo. Gritou um pouco e a todo custo abriu os olhos, se deparando com o rostinho lívido de medo de Mett.

- Louco – Bellatrix não acreditava que Harry Potter, por mais poderoso, fosse capaz de reter a mais letal das Imperdoáveis.

Mas Harry tinha que resistir, não por si mesmo, mas pelo filho de Draco e por Léo. Se concentrou aos olhos azuis-prateados do menino, quando a magia parecia que ia derrubá-lo, foi então que a retina de Mett se contraiu e pareceu, em um lapso de instantes, que ele estava o olhando também, dentro de suas íris verdes.

E tudo foi escuridão.

* * *

Léo correu pela calçada em direção ao barulho do trânsito movimentado naquela hora em uma das avenidas de Londres. Seu instinto mandava que se escondesse até que papai viesse buscá-lo, mas antes que conseguisse deixar o beco imundo e deserto, Bellatrix aparatou bem a sua frente.

- Nem pense em fugir pirralho – sorriu de lado – Agora que tenho você, não vou deixar que escape. – apontou a varinha bem no meio da testa do menino – _Petrificus Totalis_ - quando Léo piscou confuso, mostrando que o feitiço não funcionara, Bella franziu o cenho, confundida. – Mas... O que... – então arregalou os olhos, horrorizada – Você é um... O filho do mago mais poderoso do mundo e que derrotou Voldemort é um... Squib!

- _Expelliarmus_! – distraída como estava, o feitiço a atingiu em cheio fazendo com que seu corpo fosse lançado contra a parede, deixando-a desacordada.

Léo olhou para trás, e sorriu radiante. Draco estava parado com ar superior e varinha na mão. Apesar de conter alguns machucados e sua roupa estar em péssimo estado, continuava com porte altivo e insuperável.

Malfoy suspirou aliviado e também sorriu ao menino, para confortá-lo, mas ao dar um passo em direção ao filho, Radulfus saiu das sombras agarrando Léo pela roupa e o erguendo do chão.

- Mais um passo e eu quebro o pescoço do moleque – o comparsa de Bellatrix advertiu, vendo como Malfoy estreitava os olhos de forma perigosa e parava no mesmo lugar, punhos apertado ao lado do corpo.

Observou com ódio a Radulfus se afastar sem despregar os olhos de si em direção ao movimento da avenida. Apertou mais firme a varinha, estava sem forças para lançar um simples _Lumus_, sabia, e se maldizia por ter lançado seu ultimo feitiço contra Bellatrix. Agora mesmo lançaria, se pudesse, um Avada bem nas fuças desse desgraçado que fazia Leonard voltar a chorar, o olhando nos olhos a pedido de socorro.

Seu coração falhava a cada batida e se punia cruelmente por não poder fazer muito pelo filho, sem magia como estava.

Léo estendeu a mãozinha em sua direção.

- Papai!

Olhos prateados se abriram de golpe enquanto um trecho fundamental do passado irrompia por sua mente, aplacada pela palavra que mais queria ouvir desse menino.

"_Detenção com a professora McGonagall. Harry e Draco limpavam a aula de Transfiguração sem varinhas, o que não impedia de discutirem verbalmente._

_- Se você não calar a boca Malfoy, tenha certeza de que te farei calar a força – Harry já estava enfadado._

_- Sem varinha? – caçoou. Queria ferir-lhe porque sentia-se rejeitado ao vê-lo agarrado ao irlandês._

_- Não preciso de magia para conseguir o que quero, nem tudo gira em torno de feitiços e posso fazer as coisas sem um pingo dela._

_- Só se for como você vem calando a Finnigan ultimamente – zombou com uma careta de repulsa – Por Merlin, odiaria ter sua boca grudada na minha, seria repug- _

_Uma mão trêmula foi posta em seus lábios. Harry não fez muito para calá-lo, tinha que admitir, apenas o feito de sua mão e a mágoa em seus olhos verdes bastaram para deixá-lo sem fala._

_- Pelo menos alguém não me acha repugnante – o moreno sussurrara antes de soltá-lo e dar-lhe as costas._

_Depois desse dia, nunca mais zombou sobre o relacionamento que Harry mantinha e aquelas palavras fizeram um tremendo sentido._

_Não precisava de magia para mudar o rumo de uma vida"._

Sem pensar duas vezes, se lançou em direção ao outro, que pego de surpresa, soltou Léo para se proteger do punho certeiro do loiro.

Acaso era louco? Enfrentar um mago no braço sendo que podia levar uma imperdoável?

Um safanão de Draco fez com que a varinha do inimigo voasse longe. Como se encontravam na entrada do beco, alguns passantes começaram a parar para ver a briga dos dois.

Malfoy o derrubou no chão e montado sobre seu corpo, passou a descontar toda a raiva que lhe comia por dentro. Queria descontar cada gota de lágrima que fizera Léo, Mett e Harry derramar.

- Canalha, nunca mais rele um dedo no meu filho! – Malfoy lhe desferia mais e mais golpes.

Quando notou que o outro não tinha condições de se levantar, Draco buscou com os olhos a Léo, o vendo sentado na calçada e o olhando assustado. Ia sorrir-lhe para mostrar que estava tudo bem, quando notou que atrás de Léo estava parado Lucius.

- Corre Leonard! – gritou.

O garoto o obedeceu, mas o patriarca Malfoy foi mais rápido e o agarrou pelo casaco.

- Nem pense pirralho – sorriu com escárnio.

Só que Léo se debateu até se livrar da blusa e cair no meio da rua. Buzinas, gritos e o som de pneus no asfalto.

Tudo passou tão rápido até mesmo para Lucius, que chocado, presenciou como em câmera lenta, o filho ser atingido por um dos automóveis, seu corpo ser lançado ao ar e se chocar contra o vidro dianteiro do veiculo. Estilhaços e sangue manchando a lataria.

Lucius abriu a boca e tragou ar como se não lembrasse como se respirava. Então notou que os olhos levemente abertos de Draco fitavam a Léo caído na guia onde o filho o empurrou para não ser atingido pelo carro. E um ligeiro e incerto sorriso se formava em seus lábios, inundados de sangue, ao ver que o menino estava são e salvo.

A sirene do resgate e o tumulto o despertaram para a realidade. Atravessou a rua congestionada, contornando o sangue e os estilhaços que tomavam o chão até alcançar Leonard e o carregar no colo. No minuto seguinte havia desaparecido dali.

* * *

Assim que deixou o tumulto na avenida, Lucius caminhou a passos rápidos pelo beco até parar frente ao muro de acesso ao Beco Diagonal. Bateu nos tijolos certos com o bastão de serpente que sempre carregava e passou para o lado bruxo, deparando-se com um inconsciente Harry Potter.

Se Voldemort fosse mais inteligente, usaria criancinhas para derrotar o seu inimigo. Meneou a cabeça em desaprovação.

Mett ainda estava abraçado a Harry e o chamava baixinho, salpicando o rosto do moreno com alguns beijos.

Ver aquele cabelo platinado e o rostinho pálido e aristocrático do neto o fez recordar o próprio filho. E lembrou-se que Draco havia chamado o filho de Potter de filho.

Seus olhos prateados se fitaram ao menino que tinha nos braços para o encontrar o analisando com interesse, sem medo, muito pelo contrário, Léo parecia estar bem acomodado em seu colo e mexia uma mecha de seu longo cabelo.

Percebendo que estava sendo encarado, o garotinho ergueu os olhos para os seus e sorriu timidamente.

Aquilo o desconcertou em absoluto. Franziu o cenho e dedicou mais uma olhada ao muro, às suas costas, como se ponderasse alguma decisão. Enfim, voltou a vista para Potter e Mett com determinação.

- O que está esperando? – Bellatrix apareceu ao seu lado, ainda baqueada pelo feitiço recebido. – Vamos, mate logo a Potter e ao outro moleque e cairemos fora daqui. Logo alguém pode vir ou até mesmo aurores constataram nossa magia.

- Tenho cúmplices no Ministério, não se preocupe – remediu, o olhar ainda cravado em Mett.

- E? – já estava ficando impaciente. Tinham o menino, Potter estava caído e era só mata-lo.

- Mudança de plano, cara Bella – e sorriu com superioridade ou receber um olhar confuso da mulher.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** queria me desculpar a todos que acompanham essa e minhas outras fics. Demorei muito para atualizar eu sei, e espero que não tenham desistido de ler. Queria também mandar um beijo à Bibiss, minha beta (assim ainda espero, pois faz um tempão que não escrevo nada!) e que não enviei esse capítulo para não atrasar ainda mais na postagem, mas pretendo enviar os próximos. Bibiss, querida, estou voltando para tomar seu tempo :) . sendo assim, se teve erros gramaticais, peço desculpas.

**Agradecendo aos reviews de:** Nicolle Snape, Nanda Pretáh, Scheila Potter Malfoy, Tety Potter-Malfoy, Fabi, Srta Potter Malfoy, Hanna Snape, Inu, Black.Alexa, jeniffer malfoy, Lady My, Isabelle Malfoy, Rafael9692, Dark Wolf 03, Miyu Amamyia, Seihi L, SOPHIE BLACK30, Cissy M.B., Ge Black, Aleera Black, Carolzita Malfoy, TONKS BLACK2, Anne, Ana Loks, MalukaChan, Mira-chan e Gabri Chaplin. Caso eu tenha esquecido de citar alguém, peço desculpas.

A vocês que mandaram reviews, queria agradecer de coração pelas palavras, incentivo, apoio e cobranças em verem uma atualização. E principalmente a quem me mandou review apenas para saber como eu estava (isso me emocionou Mira-chan! Brigada linda!) e que não pude responder um por um como sempre faço, mas nos próximos, responderei sem falta.

E agradecendo a quem não comenta, mas segue sempre comigo, lendo cada novo capítulo. Beijos a todos!


	16. Grimmaud Place

**Caminho do Coração**

**Nota:** este capítulo tbm não foi revisado. Erros? Sorry!

* * *

**Capítulo 15 – Grimmaud Place**

- Pegue a Potter e ao outro menino – Lucius ordenou de forma ríspida.

Bellatrix lhe dedicou uma mirada estreita, mas resolveu por obedece-lo. Empunhou a varinha, mas esta foi atingida por um _Expeliarmus_ e voou longe de seu alcance. Surpresa, ela olhou ao outro lado do beco, para se deparar com Sírius, Remus e Ron.

Três varinhas eram dirigidas aos dois inimigos, sendo que Bella estava desarmada.

- Você não disse que tinha influencias no Ministério? – ela cutucou de forma enojada, dando uma mirada nada satisfeita ao patriarca Malfoy – Creio que o ruivo é do Ministério.

- Então é por isso que muitos se negaram a tomar o caso – Ron se irritou.

- E não estamos aqui pelo Ministério – Sírius cuspiu sarcasticamente, um modo que rivalizava em muito ao de Bellatrix.

- Mate a Potter! – Bellatrix ordenou ao loiro. – Agora!

- Se erguer a varinha, não mediremos esforços para que você cruze o mundo dos mortos – Lupin advertiu, mostrando o quanto poderia ser agressivo se precisasse.

- E deixe Leonard no chão! – Black ordenou entre dentes.

- O que está esperando – Bella sussurrou de modo impaciente. – Lucius...

- Já disse, mudança de plano – com tranqüilidade, o loiro enfrentou a Sírius, o olhando bem dentro dos olhos – Meu filho está nesse momento, entre a vida e a morte em algum hospital trouxa da cidade.

Remus estreitou os olhos e com cuidado carregou Mett, dizendo baixinho que era ele, para não assusta-lo. Ron tratou de ficar entre Bellatrix, apontando ameaçadoramente a varinha em sua direção, e Harry, ainda desacordado.

- Acha que acreditarei? – Sírius sibilou, perdendo a pouca paciência que possuía.

- Não posso provar nada, mas é a verdade – o patriarca disse com convicção.

Remus buscou o mapa para constatar se o que dizia era verdade, e para sua tristeza e preocupação, assim o era.

- Merlin... – murmurou.

No mesmo instante que Sírius ouviu a voz de Remus, seu coração falhou. Agora compreendia onde Draco havia ido e para salvar a vida de quem. Seus olhos azuis logo se dirigiram a Léo, que se mantinha recostado ao peito de Lucius de forma viciante.

Mett foi passado ao colo de Ron, enquanto Remus tratava de aparatar dali, diretamente ao hospital onde Draco estava sendo socorrido. Se o levasse para o Mundo Bruxo, teriam mais chances de salvá-lo.

- O que pretende? – Black abaixou a varinha, disposto a ouvir Malfoy.

- O que está fazendo? – Ron sussurrou ao animago, vendo-o baixar a guarda. – Ele está tentando nos enganar!

Bellatrix aproveitou a confusão para aparatar dali, largando Lucius à própria sorte. Notando que fora traído pela mulher, o loiro apenas sorriu de canto. Já esperava por isso.

- Que tal primeiramente conversar? Em um lugar menos... Público... – e voltou a dedicar seu mais esnobe sorriso.

* * *

Ron andava de um lado a outro da sala de Grimmaud Place, fazendo o chão de madeira ranger sob seus passos duros e agitados.

- Eu não acredito que está fazendo isso! – disse pela enésima vez.

Lucius se mantinha sentado em uma poltrona com Léo em seu colo e Sírius em outra, o olhando e apontando com a varinha. Mesmo que o traiçoeiro Comensal estava sem varinha, por livre e espontânea vontade, e esta se encontrava em domínio de Lupin, que estava no andar superior com Draco, Harry e Mett, Ron não confiava.

Como Sírius não lhe dava ouvidos, o ruivo tratou de subir a escada para se encerrar no quarto e ver como estava seu melhor amigo.

Assim que ficaram a sós, o animago quebrou o silêncio.

O que pretende, Malfoy? – voltou a questionar.

- Negociar – foi a curta resposta que obteve, vendo como o elegante homem colocava dois torrões de açúcar em seu chá, antes de bebê-lo.

- Com você tudo é negócios? – ironizou as palavras – Desembucha de uma vez.

Lucius o fitou com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Vocês Black são sempre rudes... – ao notar a furiosa mirada de seu anfitrião, resolveu por ir diretamente ao que interessava, não por teme-lo, mas por não querer ver a fina porcelana da falecida Valburga Black cruzar o ar por uma patada de Sírius, nem ter as vestes manchadas pelo creme que se encontrava ao seu lado, na mesinha que ficava entre as duas poltronas ocupadas – Sabe que Carmélia DeLara não morreu, eu suponho.

- Que?

- Vejo que não sabia – Lucius sorriu com suficiência – Carmélia DeLara era fiel a Voldemort mesmo antes de se casar com meu filho.

- Como ela pode estar viva se a enterraram? Viram o corpo dela e fizeram autópsia!

- Correção – um longo e pálido dedo se ergueu no ar, calando ao homem moreno – Ninguém viu, pois em toda família antiga, os funerais são restritos. Ela não tinha mais parentes vivos, fora alguns deserdados que os detestavam para comparecer em seu funeral.

- Mas Draco...

- Draco estava praticamente vivendo no hospital em Paris, preocupado com a vida do filho. Ela foi enterrada sem homenagem alguma. Como disse – fez uma pausa para tomar de seu chá – Temos influencias no Ministério e o caso logo foi abafado. Um pouco de ouro aos pobres e eles se deixam vender facilmente...

Black apertou os lábios. Conhecia essa classe de pessoas. – E o que queriam com Léo? – olhou ao menino, que ainda se mantinha aferrado à túnica do patriarca.

- Carmélia quer ressuscitar a Voldemort. Os DeLara idolatravam a Tom Riddle desde a Primeira Guerra – com o dedo indicador, Lucius traçou uma linha imaginaria sobre a mesa – A linha que separa o mundo dos vivos ao mundo dos mortos é a única barreira para que não se cruzem entre si.

- Rompendo essa barreira ao menos um segundo, certamente conseguiriam trazer a Voldemort – o animago concluiu por si mesmo – Mas ele não teria um corpo físico aqui.

- Seria apenas um fantasma – Lucius concordou com a cabeça – E é por isso que ela pediu o garoto. Existe um ritual na magia das trevas que lida com a necromancia. Nela, é preciso o sacrifício humano. A carne, o sangue, a alma e a magia de alguém puro. Leonard – olhou ao menino em seu colo – Seria o ideal para dar um corpo físico ao Lorde e sendo filho de Harry Potter, seu sangue é o elo mais sólido e poderoso que precisava. O sangue daquele que o matou.

Sírius ficou possesso. Ergueu-se de golpe e apoiou ambas as mãos sobre a mesa, se curvando ameaçadoramente sobre Malfoy.

- Bando de dementes sem coração! Como podem ao menos pensar nessa atrocidade! – segurou Léo, que até então tolerava que ficasse no colo desse louco por ver que o menino assim queria, e o carregou.

Quando Leonard se viu arrancado dos braços de Lucius, começou a se desesperar e a todo custo se jogava para o loiro, quase chorando.

Essa atitude surpreendeu a ambos os homens.

- O que fez com ele? – Black estava mais que impressionado, tendo que em contra-vontade, devolver o menino ao arrogante patriarca. – Se você ousou a lançar qualquer feitiço...

- Não fiz nada. Mas creio que sei o que aconteceu – observou incomodado como Léo voltava a se aferrar em sua túnica e a encostar o corpinho ao seu. Os fios longos e platinados caíam como uma cascata a encobrir parte do menino – Está traumatizado.

Sírius arregalou os olhos ao deduzir o pior. – Ele viu a Draco ser...

- Sim – Lucius soltou um imperceptível suspiro de tristeza ao se recordar da cena – E quando o carreguei ele simplesmente se agarrou em meu cabelo, talvez pela semelhança, não sei dizer – quitando o peso em seu peito, voltou os olhos a Sírius, com determinação – Como disse, quero negociar.

O moreno voltou a se sentar e o observou criteriosamente. – Acho que você não está em condições para negócios.

- Dá para salvar a Draco... Suponho que Potter, se ele estivesse acordado e realmente sente algo por meu filho, quereria isso – e as cartas estavam na mesa.

- E como faria isso?

- Carmélia realmente havia se envenenado, num rompante de desespero. Mas Bellatrix, que também quer trazer a Voldemort de volta, esperou que ela estivesse no limiar da morte para dar a graça de sua presença e a fazer remediar.

- E como ela conseguiu?

- Ela sacrificou parte importante de sua vida... – deixou em evasiva, observando como Sírius processava até que ele arregalou os olhos. – Você às vezes é mais astuto que seu tolo parceiro – debochou – Deveria estar na Sonserina ao invés da Grifinória quando estudou em Hogwards.

- Cale a boca! – corou um pouco, o que fez o outro sorrir ainda mais.

- Meu neto sobreviveria ao veneno, pois Draco a socorreu com rapidez. Ele não morreu, por uma jogada do destino, pois esse foi o trato que ela fez. A vida do filho que ia nascer pela própria vida.

- Em compensação... Mett ficou cego... – Sírius estava mais que indignado. Como uma criatura dessas podia ser mãe?

Os olhos prateados se apagaram um pouco enquanto focava um ponto vago, mostrando o quanto Lucius estava submerso em si mesmo. – Escapei de Azkaban na noite em que Voldemort ordenou o massacre. Um dos guardas me encobriu e fez com que todos acreditassem que eu estava entre os mortos. Cissa não teve a mesma sorte e eu descobri, ao me arriscar a voltar à mansão para busca-la, de que estava morta fazia três dias. Os elfos a enterraram na cripta por si mesmos, sem saberem a quem recorrer em plena guerra e sem o herdeiro para dar as ordens. – Sírius estreitou os olhos enquanto o ouvia calado – Então Bellatrix me encontrou cerca de dois anos e comentou sobre o ritual de necromancia para trazer a Voldemort de volta e sobre Leonard Potter. Então lembrei de minha Cissa... – seus olhos caíram sobre o animago, que o observava sem acreditar no que ouvia – Então pensei em minha família. Draco estava vivo e meu neto também, a única pessoa que faltava era minha esposa...

- Você ia trair Carmélia e Bellatrix?

- Sem duvidar uma única vez – e sorriu com arrogância.

- Como quer que eu acredite? Vocês são falsos até a última gota de sangue.

- Não preciso que acredite em mim, só preciso de um acordo – voltou a tomar uma postura arrogante e imperturbável – Eu os ajudo a acabar com Carmélia e os comensais que se uniram, enquanto que em troca, você me entrega o livro dos mortos.

- Não sei de que livro fala.

- Não tente negar. Bellatrix é uma Black, você é um Black e sua família, tanto como a minha, são adeptos às Artes das Trevas. O Necromantis é um relicário antigo e não pertenceu à minha linhagem, mas à sua sim. Não é à toa que Bellatrix tem conhecimento desse ritual. – fez uma pausa significativa - Eu cumpro minha parte primeiro, depois você cumpre a sua. O que me diz?

- Não tenho porque aceitar. Você está nas minhas mãos, Léo está a salvo e tomaremos cuidado em dobro.

- Devo lembra-lo de que não precisa ser um sacrifício de uma vítima específica, logo Voldemort estará de volta entre os vivos e a quem ele virá atrás primeiro?

- Está fazendo tudo isso por Narcissa?

Malfoy apenas sorriu com arrogância.

* * *

Remus estava ao lado da cama onde se encontrava Draco. Havia invadido o hospital muggle sem ser notado e o trasladou com uma chave de portal que levava sempre consigo em forma de anel, para alguma emergência. A guerra sempre deixava manias por toda uma vida. Foi visto desaparecendo com o paciente por uma das enfermeiras que o preparava para a cirurgia, mas nada que prejudicasse o mundo bruxo.

Repassou os feitiços de cura e o acariciou no cabelo, com carinho. Depois de todos esses anos, passou a amá-lo como se fosse seu filho também e essa não era a primeira vez que cuidava dele.

- A guerra só trás tristezas e perdas irreparáveis... – disse a si mesmo, vendo algumas finas cicatrizes que sobressaia pelo pálido dorso do loiro. Imaginou como deveria ter sido duro encarar o pai, depois de tanto tempo e que julgava morto, sendo um dos que seqüestraram ao próprio filho.

E se perguntou se Lucius soube que Leonard tinha sangue Malfoy e que ele estava prestes a machucar o próprio neto.

Uma leve batida na porta atraiu sua atenção.

- Entre.

Ron apareceu pelo vão entreaberto. – Como ele está?

- Nada bem... – suspirou, voltando a vista ao semblante adormecido de Draco – foi um golpe violento e as poções regenerativas levam seu tempo para reparar os danos.

- Não podemos levá-lo ao St. Mungus, pois ele está sendo considerado culpado pela morte da esposa. O mandato que nos apresentaram era falso, mas a abertura do caso está em andamento – Ron apertou os punhos – Se Draco desaparecer do nada, ou der entrada no St. Mungus estranhamente ferido poderão levar isso a favor do assassinato, e não do suicídio. Malfoy acabou de nos confirmar que possui gente dentro do Ministério, e retorcer os fatos em favor deles não será nada difícil.

- Tem razão... – o castanho pensou consigo – Precisamos de um medimago de alto nível para cuidar dele.

- Hermione?

- Ela não fez o curso avançado na área de cura – negou com a cabeça – E preciso dela na creche de todas as formas.

- Quem então? Eu posso tentar trazê-lo se preciso.

- Só tem um medimago que não diria nada e faria o impossível para salvar a vida de Draco... – Remus voltou a afagar o cabelo platinado – Medimago e pocionista...

- Severus Snape? – Ron ficou branco. Nunca mais soube do velho professor de poções e da última vez que o viu, foi nas homenagens aos heróis de guerra, e estava mais azedo que um limão.

Com uma palmadinha ao ombro do ruivo, Lupin lhe sorriu com satisfação. – Obrigado por oferecer em trazer quem quer que seja para cuidar de Draco. Seria muito importante se fosse o quanto antes.

- Droga... – grunhiu, antes de concordar com a cabeça e aparatar.

* * *

Sírius retirou do próprio pescoço um colar e o encantou com um feitiço de acorrentamento.

- Por que não me entrega para as autoridades de uma vez? – o patriarca inquiriu, percebendo para quem seria aquele _presente_.

- Acha que sou tolo Malfoy? Você bem disse que tem comparsas por todos os lados. – sem se importar em ser rude, o moreno prendeu o colar ao pescoço do loiro, logo, a magia natural que pudesse usar, estava bloqueada. Sem varinha e sem o domínio da magia elementar, era quase inofensivo, ou melhor, poderia ser controlado e mantido dócil – A casa está toda protegida e repleta de encantamentos. Nada que faça, vai adiantar. Não conseguirá sair do terreno de Grimmaud Place até que eu queira isso.

Lucius nada disse, apenas bufou de modo pertinente e enfadado.

* * *

Harry abriu os olhos e se sentou bruscamente, com um aperto no peito. Levou a mão ao coração e o comprimiu inconscientemente.

- Draco? – chamou, olhando ao redor.

Aos poucos, foi reconhecendo o quarto e um estranho calafrio percorreu sua espinha. Estava no quarto em que dormia na época da Ordem da Fênix, um quarto pertencente à casa dos Black. Então começou a se lembrar do que havia acontecido, e mais desesperado que nunca, procurou por Merriett e Leonard.

- Tranqüilo Harry. Léo está com Sírius. – Remus acabava de entrar no quarto trazendo Mett no colo.

- Graças a Merlin que eles estão bem! – se aliviou a ponto de chorar.

Mas o que mais o surpreendeu foi ver Mett girar a cabeça e o fitar no rosto, e não em um ponto vago qualquer.

- Harry! – o loirinho sorriu e estendeu os braços para que o carregasse.

- Mett? – já com o menino em seu colo, o olhava sem acreditar.

Merriett apoiou as mãozinhas a cada lado do seu rosto e o analisou atentamente. Harry havia sido a primeira pessoa que viu na vida e o reconheceu assim que o viu de novo.

- Gosto do seu olho. Que cor é o seu olho? – perguntou com curiosidade, o olhando bem dentro de seus olhos. As íris azuis-prateadas do menino foi a última coisa que Harry havia visto antes de cair na inconsciência, e agora as via novamente.

- São verdes – respondeu com a voz embargada, antes de o abraçar apertado e beijar as pálpebras do menino, obrigando que fechasse os olhos para receber seus beijos.

Mett apenas ria baixinho.

Então olhou ao padrinho pedindo um abraço também. Remus lhe atendeu com gosto e o abraçou carinhosamente, deixando Mett exprimido entre os dois.

- Sabe Harry, eu vi meu papai! Ele é tão bonito! – Mett lhe contou radiante, por isso estava tão feliz e nem se lembrava que ficara doente nessa mesma manhã.

- Acharam o Draco? – Harry também sentiu a onda de felicidade o invadir, mas ao pousar os olhos em Remus, para confirmar o que Mett lhe dizia, seu sorriso morreu no mesmo instante. Conhecia esse olhar de Lupin, e pressagiava nada de bom. – Rem?

O padrinho negou com a cabeça antes de carregar Mett. – Ele está no quarto ao lado, mas... – ponderou por um momento – Apenas se controle.

- Também quero ir ver meu papai. Eu gosto de ver ele dormir – Mett pediu.

- Que tal ir ver Léo? Você já viu quem é o Harry, quem sou eu e quem é o tio Ron. Falta ver o Léo e o tio Sírius.

Merriett concordou entusiasmado. – Eu vou conhecer o Léo?

- Sim – Remus sorriu e foi em direção à porta. Antes de deixar o quarto, deu uma olhada para o afilhado, que se mantinha sentado na cama, olhar focados na manta e os punhos apertados.

Sabia que Harry estava se controlando e tentando manter-se calmo para enfrentar o que o esperava no quarto ao lado.

Voltou a se entristecer, _mas o pior_, disse a si mesmo, _havia passado_.

* * *

Seus passos eram insertos enquanto avançava aposento adentro. A cortina estava aberta e a fraca luminosidade da lua adentrava timidamente através do vidro empoeirado.

Quanto mais se aproximava da cama de dossel, mais o ar parecia escasso. Esticou a mão para afastar o tecido pesado que encobria o interior do leito e observou, trêmulo, a pessoa ali repousada.

Seus olhos percorreram a pálida feição de Draco, e em como a luz lhe dava um aspecto sobrenatural. Parecia estar apenas dormindo. O cabelo platinado, solto e suave, deslizava pelo travesseiro como uma coroa de luz.

À primeira vista julgaria que ele estava tento um sonho confortante e que pronto despertaria para brindá-lo com seu olhar irresistivelmente sedutor, mas sentia que essa paz que enxergava era mais grave do que pensava.

Sentou-se com cuidado à beirada da cama e com carinho percorreu os dedos pelo rosto que tanto amava. Estava frio e mal percebia que respirava.

Aos seus olhos, de dormindo, Draco parecia... Morto.

O desespero e a aflição voltaram em dobro em seu coração, o levando às lagrimas. Não resistiu ao impulso de se comprimir ao lado do corpo imóvel que até pouco tempo atrás estava o abraçando e confortando. Enterrou o rosto ao pescoço pálido, fazendo com que ficassem ainda mais próximos, e passou a tocar ao peito firme, sobre o coração de Draco, e suas lágrimas molharam o cabelo platinado.

- Por favor, não me deixe... – implorou entre os inevitáveis soluços de dor.

Apenas o silencio lhe retornou, mais pesado e frio do que nunca.

* * *

**Nota:** capítulo curto, mas o próximo já está saindo. Como eu disse, estou voltando a ativa, mas por enquanto, só em Caminho do Coração. Pretendo pegar Olhar e Tocar essa semana que vem, portanto, pra quem tbm o lê, aguardem.

**Agradecendo aos reviews: Fabi** – olá, meu primeiro review depois dessa longa ausência! Obrigada pelas palavras! Não demorei dessa vez :) bjin; **Inu **– olá, desculpe a demora, não foi intencional. O acidente foi necessário para encaixar o verdadeiro "X" da trama, e sim, ela é amorosa, agora sim vem a parte que dá jus ao ao título, espero que goste. Bjs; **DW03** – olá, Lucius está mau, mas eu não consigo fazer ele tão mau como a maioria... Deve ser pq gosto dele... Enfim, não sei como chamaram aqui no Brasil, mas usei o termo que leio em fics de fora. Seria o oposto dos bruxos nascidos trouxas, seriam bruxos sem magia como os muggles. Claro que um Squib não pode conjurar feitiços, mas não quer dizer que é imune a eles, como eu fiz a Bella dizer. Quanto ao cabelo dela, eu sempre a vejo loira, ela e a Andrômeda, afinal, são irmãs da Narcissa, se o cabelo dela fosse preto, na minha opinião, a mãe do Draco seria morena (loira falsa não cairia bem) e o Draco teria menos probabilidade de nascer tão híbrido como é, mas tbm não entendo muito o conceito de genética... Agora indo direto ao que interessa, obrigada pelas palavras, eu adoro seus reviews! Bjo; **Mira-chan**, olá! Como dizer? Bem acho que deu para perceber que ninguém está forçando o Lucius a fazer o que fez, mas ele não será tão malvado assim (quem disse que eu consigo fazer ele mau?), ahaha gostou de ver o Seamus sofrer? Eu tbm:P Espere que agora vem conflitos amorosos! Bjm; Sy.P – olá, as coisas caminharão mais para o emocional agora, espero que continue acompanhando! Bjs! ;) . **Sy.P **– olá, depois dessa virada, agora sim vem o que interessa! Espero que continue acompanhando! Bjs :) ; **Aleera Black** – olá querida! Depois dessa atualização acho que não sumirei tão já hihihi, o Lucius chegou e não sairá tão fácil da fic, quanto ao desfecho, agora que começa a caminhada rumo ao que interessa! Bjs; **Scheila Potter Malfoy** – olá! Nah, como adoro seus coments! Obrigada por ter me enviado aquela mensagem pelo mail, não sei como agradecer e dizer o quanto me fez bem! Mistérios, suspenses! O que acontecerá agora? Vc acertou sobre o Lucius e nesse chap suas expectativas foram satisfeitas, os três chegaram a tempo! Agora o que acontecerá com o nosso loiro mais sexy e maravilhoso... Só no próximo cap. :P Bjks!; **May Malfoy Snape** - olá, que bom que está gostando de CC, espero que os próximos chaps tbm seja de seu agrado. Quanto ao fluffy e Happy End... Acho que este é meu estilo: suspense, mistério, um pouco de drama e muito romance. Todas as minhas fics saem assim, não tem jeito... É um prazer tão grande tê-la conosco, Léo e Mett mandam bjnhos de bem vinda:); **Cin Infante **- olá, obrigada pelo review! Aclarei um pouco sobre o que Lucius afinal está fazendo nessa fic, logo virá o resto, espero que acompanhe sempre. bjs! e **Srta Potter Malfoy** - olá! Sem os seus reviews, eu me sentiria em falta! O que acontecerá só lendo mesmo, ou estraga a surpresa neh? hehe. Sobre Squib, leia a resposta da DW03, ela fez a mesma pergunta. Bjks moça!

Obrigada de coração a todos que comentaram e que ainda continuam a ler fielmente essa fic que ficou meses sem atualização. E isso é o que mais me emociona! cada comentário achei que ia chorar, pois eu confesso que achei que ninguém mais acompanhava, com excessão de umas 3 ou 4 pessoas! E agradecendo tbm a quem não comenta, mas estão sempre acompanhando! Bjo enorme!


	17. Velhos Conhecidos

**Título: Caminho do Coração**

**Beta:** Bibiss

**Nota:** Bibiss ainda é minha beta oficial (ai que bom!), mas ela está bastante ocupada e ainda assim sé gentil de continuar me aturando, e como eu queria postar esse capítulo nesse fim de semana pra vocês se deliciarem pela semana inteira, eu postei também sem ser revisado por ela. O próximo (que está começado), vai demorar mais pra ser colocado online, pois irá para ela sem falta. Então, erros gramaticais e palavras faltando letras ou trocadas, peço sinceras desculpas.

* * *

**Capítulo 16 – Velhos Conhecidos**

Assim que Remus desceu as escadas, sentiu como Mett se empolgava e balançava os pés de contentamento.

- Léo!- o loirinho chamou ao ver o outro menino no colo de Malfoy.

Lucius observou como o garotinho sorria idêntico a Draco, e se fosse compará-lo com algo, o compararia com aquelas imagens de anjos que os trouxas adornam as capelas e os berços dos recém-nascidos. Pequeno, rechonchudo, cabelo louro e bochechas rosadas.

Havia passado esses anos apenas observando ao filho e ao neto à distância e nas sombras. Se orgulhou sozinho quando soube que Draco levava as empresas e o status financeiro da família com maestria e competência que rivalizava com o avô e tinha certeza, que Abraxas igualmente estava orgulhoso de ter um neto tão bem sucedido.

Agora podia ver o próprio neto de perto e bastava estender um braço para tocá-lo. Isso, claro, se esses dois permitissem.

Sírius notou o incômodo e a vontade oculta no olhar prateado do patriarca, ao pousá-los em Mett.

Remus por sua vez, nada notou, era como se o loiro nunca mudasse de expressão ou sentimentos.

- Léo! – o menino chamou novamente, assim que chegaram mais perto de Malfoy. O outro garoto não respondeu, nem ao menos olhou – Léo não gosta mais de mim? – Mett franziu o cenho e choramingou. Seus olhos deixaram o amiguinho para se dirigir aos de Lupin.

- O que ele fez? – Remus tratou de inquirir o marido.

- Nada – Sírius suspirou com pesar, vendo como Léo ainda se agarrava às vestes do loiro – Leonard viu o acidente...

- E vocês ficam aí? – agora sim, Remus estava inconformado – Vocês dois só são mais sensíveis que uma pedra! Vocês deveriam deixar que as emoções transparecessem mais, assim aprenderiam a pensar com o coração ao invés da mentalidade dura que tem.

Sem esperar por indignações de ambos os homens, deixou Mett ao colo de Black, avisando ao loirinho que este era tio Sírius e carregou Léo, ignorando que o menino começou a espernear, o levou ao andar superior.

- Mas o que eu fiz? – o animago estava muito contrariado.

- E você me pergunta? Ele está com você e não comigo – retrucou mal-humorado. Se estivesse com a varinha o faria remediar as palavras na hora em que as pronunciou.

Sirius ia responder algo, quando o peso de um olhar o fez abaixar a mirada para se deparar com Merriett o olhando de cenho franzido, boquinha apertada e todo tenso. Então lembrou-se que o menino não se dava muito consigo.

- Ok, lá vamos nós outra vez – resmungou baixinho, erguendo uma sobrancelha escura e enfrentando o olhar do garoto.

Mett se encolheu e seu nariz começou a se tingir de rosa, sinal que iria chorar a qualquer momento, mas se mantinha firme.

- Quero Harry ou tio Rem – o menino resmungou fazendo bico.

Uma curta risada, mais bem seria uma bufada de divertimento mal contida por parte de Malfoy atraiu a atenção de Sírius.

- Que?

- Ele realmente é um Malfoy – o loiro respondeu com arrogância.

E lá estava o brilho nos olhos do patriarca, quando era pousado na cabecinha loura de Mett. Black sabia que esse arrogante e prepotente homem nunca admitiria a vontade de querer carregar o neto pela primeira vez.

- Por que não pede Malfoy? É tão difícil assim?

Lucius estreitou os olhos. – Do que está falando?

- Eu _vejo_ que está louco por carregar Merriett – sorriu com divertimento, vendo o semblante do outro se tornar furioso.

- Não seja convencido Black – sibilou cada palavra – Você _não_ me conhece.

Oh, sim. Sírius Black seria uma das poucas pessoas que poderia dizer que realmente conhecia Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

_Era primavera e Grimmaud Place não era tão sinistra assim, nessa época do ano. Era apenas "o lugar mais assustador da família Black" e nenhuma criança gostava de visitar Valburga Black, bruxa rabugenta e muito má._

_Como acontecia uma vez por ano, todos se reuniam para um fim de semana em família. E nesse ano foi a vez de se reunirem em Grimmaud Place._

_Uma enorme mesa foi posta ao fundo da casa e Kroacher estava praticamente atolado em serviços, junto com os demais elfos domésticos._

_Sírius, com apenas oito anos de idade, torcia o nariz por ser obrigado a portar uma roupa social, igual que seu irmão._

_Enquanto percorria o jardim avistou as primas. Andrômeda, a mais velha, estava sentada em um banco e observava Bellatrix atirar pedras na velha fonte que ninguém cuidava. Narcissa estava mais afastada, chutando as escassas flores do jardim._

_Recorreu à ela para brincar, afinal, tinham pouca diferença de idade, mas ela estava chateada, ou melhor, irritada com algo._

_- Que te passa?_

_A garota o olhou com os lábios apertados. – Mamãe vai me apresentar ao menino mais chato, feio e burro que existe no mundo inteiro._

_- E pra que? – ficou interessado. Passaram a caminhar lado a lado enquanto via que Narcissa mutilava as poucas flores que tinham o azar de cair em suas mãos._

_- Porque ele será meu futuro marido – ela desdenhou imitando a mãe – Um desqualificado vai ser meu marido. Queria ser um garoto, assim não precisaria ser a prometida de ninguém._

_Sírius sorriu interiormente. Adorava perturbar a paz dos outros, e se fosse de um menino pertinente que entraria para a família Black, melhor ainda. Agora queria conhecer esse menino mais que nunca._

_Passaram umas duas horas para que finalmente o garoto desqualificado chegasse e que começasse de fato sua diversão. Viu satisfeito como a prima ficava nervosa por ter de conhecer o futuro marido._

_A primeira coisa que Sírius notou foi que ela errou no conceito "feio". A família Malfoy possuía beleza rara e havia vindo em grande estilo e requinte, o que rivalizava em muito os próprios Black. E ele era tão loiro, que nunca se perderia pelos cantos escuros de Grimmaud Place, mesmo usando roupas negras._

_A segunda coisa que notou foi que o conceito "burro" também estava descartado. Lucius Malfoy, assim que o garoto se chamava, logo percebeu que não podia confiar em uma única palavra de Sírius, o que só aumentou o desafio e a diversão do outro garoto._

_Pregar peças em Malfoy era quase impossível, mas quando conseguia, a satisfação era em dobro._

_A terceira coisa que notou, foi que o conceito "chato" era uma fachada bem elaborada, pois quando conseguia convencer ao loiro se unir a ele para atazanar a vida das pessoas, era o paraíso pra eles e o inferno para as vítimas. Os dois possuíam mentes astutas e engenhosas. Sírius era corajoso e estourado, fora a insuperável criatividade e a força de vontade. Lucius era calculista e calmo, extremamente observador, fora o instinto inato de estrategista. E ambos estavam longe de serem bonzinhos._

_Conviveu a infância com Malfoy, pois sempre que havia reuniões, festas ou jantares familiares, os Malfoy compareciam._

_Percebeu que Narcissa, quando passou a se tornar moça, havia se esquecido completamente do garoto desqualificado que era seu futuro marido, para no lugar dar espaço ao inigualável noivo que possuía._

_Em seu conceito, quando fizera onze anos, era a de que Lucius havia estragado sua prima. Ela não brincava mais com ele porque era uma mulher, só tinha cabeça para estar bela e bem vestida. E ficou absurdamente mimada, delicada e vaidosa._

_Quando tinha oportunidade, observava os dois e era chocante ver o desdenhoso Lucius-ninguém-me-supera-Malfoy ser romântico. Seus presentes eram sempre flores, bombons e jóias. Vestidos e túnicas de estilistas famosos... Sua arrogância passava a ser atenção e cuidado, levando ela onde queria e fazendo de suas vontades. A tratava como uma peça de cristal frágil, que ao simples toque podia se romper._

_E percebeu que isso tomava o coração de Narcissa, cada dia mais dependente do noivo._

_Não entendia essa dedicação toda para com outra pessoa, e quanto mais os via, menos entendia. A única coisa que passou a entender era as mudanças que Malfoy sofria._

_Seus olhos brilhavam quando estava perto da prima, sua atenção era sempre para algo que a agradasse. E via como a ânsia de vê-la sorrir lhe transpassava pelas retinas prateadas... E quando lograva o que queria, o contentamento explodia em um tímido sorriso verdadeiro._

_Depois que entraram em Hogwarts, se afastaram completamente e mal pareciam lembrar que se conheciam e que logo seriam parentes, devido ao matrimônio que uniria Black e Malfoy._

* * *

Sírius via esse brilho agora, direcionado à Merriett.

- Vou preparar chocolate quente para os garotos – disse do nada e se ergueu, deixando Mett ao colo de Malfoy – Fique com ele até eu voltar.

Quando entrou na cozinha, deu meia volta e espiou a sala. Lucius estava como uma estátua, olhando para Mett. O menino tinha uma expressão confusa e o observava com curiosidade, sem aquela careta de quando o carregava.

- Menino mimado – maldisse pra si mesmo, percebendo que Mett preferia estar no colo do patriarca que no seu – É um Malfoy, queria o quê?

Merriett pendeu a cabeça para um lado e ensaiou um sorrisinho. Esse cabelo era igual ao do papai.

- Quem é você?

- Não me conhece? – Lucius ergueu uma sobrancelha e Mett levou o dedinho aos lábios e pensou um pouco, logo negou com a cabeça.

- Nunca ouvi sua voz...

- Sou Lucius Malfoy – seus olhos estavam brilhando enquanto Mett sorria mais abertamente, o que o levou a curvar um pouco os cantos da boca.

- Vovô? – Mett arregalou os olhos – Papai disse sobre você.

De repente já não estava tão tranqüilo. Não sabia o que o filho disse a seu respeito, talvez coisas que de fato era verdade, mas seu incômodo foi substituído por surpresa ao que o menino o abraçou com carinho.

- Papai disse que o vovô que ensinou a nadar – contou com entusiasmo – Também me ensina a nadar? Eu e o Léo? Ensina?

Lucius abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, sem saber o que dizer e sem acreditar que Draco, depois de tudo que passou, o poupou de ser um monstro aos olhos do neto.

Percorreu a mirada a este rostinho inocente e concluiu que não... Draco não havia o poupado, e sim a Merriett, de ter um avô tão cruel e sem coração. Percebia como o menino estava imerso em uma nuvem de sonhos e faz de conta. Seria arrancá-lo da doce e perfeita fantasia para jogá-lo à imundice e podridão da realidade.

Acariciou a bochecha rosada do menino com o polegar enquanto o via se agarrar numa mecha de seu cabelo.

- Que cor é seu cabelo?

- Loiro, como o seu e de seu pai.

Mett riu ainda mais, mexendo no próprio cabelo. – E seu olho?

- Azul... – voltou a responder, compadecido.

- Igual ao meu? – Lucius confirmou com a cabeça – E do papai? Não sei que cor é o olho do papai.

- Igual ao meu e ao seu.

Nessa hora Sírius entrou na sala com duas mamadeiras. Ao vê-las, Malfoy desaprovou com um grunhido.

- Quantos anos acha que eles tem? Três meses?

- Eles vão dormir, então tomam deitados. Vê se cala a boca e dá a mamadeira pro seu neto – forçou uma na mão de Lucius antes de se dirigir à escada – Vou levar a do Léo.

O patriarca Malfoy ficou horrorizado com _aquilo_ na mão, mas teve que aturar, pois Mett olhava a mamadeira com ansiedade.

Sem saber o que fazia, deitou Mett no colo e lhe colocou a mamadeira na boca, vendo como ele tomava tranquilamente, os olhos fechados e as mãozinhas segurando junto com a sua.

Sentiu algo lá dentro pulsar mais forte e sabia que era culpa desse pingo de vida, que não tinha medo de si, nem raiva, nem vergonha...

Apenas se mantinha em seu colo, confiante como se nada pudesse fazer, como se acreditava que nada faria...

E sentiu o que há muito tempo não sentia...

Aceitação.

Enquanto subia a escada muito lentamente, Sírius sorriu ao ver essa cena tão esquisita e fofa. Tinha que admitir que Lucius dando mamadeira a Mett é fofo, e pensou como seria ver o patriarca arrogante, esnobe e convencido, dando aulas de nado à Mett e - pasmem, nem acreditaria se isso acontecesse de verdade - à Léo, filho de Harry Potter.

* * *

Remus ainda estava indignado com os dois babuínos que achavam que se resolve tudo a socos e dinheiro.

Entrou ao quarto de Draco com cuidado. Queria mostrar ao menino que estava tudo bem com o pai, e se deparou com a cena mais linda e ao mesmo tempo triste que já viu.

Harry abraçava a Draco com uma dedicação infinita. Não precisava ver para saber que o afilhado estava chorando.

Caminhou cuidadoso, mas o forcejo e a inquietação de Léo atraiu a atenção de Harry, quem se sentou e enxugou as lágrimas.

- Léo! – o coração de Harry ficou ainda mais pequeno ao ver como o filho estava diferente – O que aconteceu?

Prontamente Harry carregou o filho e passou a mão pelo cabelo negro do garoto, quitando de seu rostinho. Sentiu que ele estava mais quente que o normal e isso o preocupou ainda mais.

Quando os olhos de Leonard pousaram em Draco, o reconhecível semblante sereno, o formato do nariz e a boca... Foi então que se rompeu em choro e se acalmou prontamente. Percebendo, Harry encostou o filho ao corpo de Draco, o vendo se aninhar ainda soluçando.

- Papai... – o sussurro da voz do menino fez Remus conter a própria emoção.

Harry beijou as costas do filho e o ouviu suspirar mais aliviado.

- Léo? – o moreno tentou, voltando a afagar o cabelo revolto do menino.

Leonard o fitou, os olhos avermelhados pelas lágrimas. – Papai!

Finalmente um sorriso na boquinha do filho. Harry o abraçou junto a Draco, deixando-o protegido pelos seus corpos. Sabia que o filho passou medo e susto quando foi levado, agora era seu dever, como pai, resgatar a confiança e a paz de volta ao pequeno.

- Está tudo bem agora, meu anjo... Vamos sempre cuidar de você e do Mett... – sussurrou com carinho – Sempre...

Remus sorriu debilmente ao ouvir essas palavras, vendo como Léo acreditava e se deixava mimar pelo pai, ainda aferrado à camisa de Draco.

O menino beijou o rosto de Harry, depois o rosto de Draco. – Fiquei com medo...

- Eu sei querido... – Harry voltou a afagar o cabelo do filho, mostrando que ele estava ali – Também fiquei com medo...

O silencio logo reinou por alguns minutos, Remus sem coragem de se retirar, para não quebrar o clima criado por pai e filho. Esse amor todo parecia, de alguma forma, ser benéfica até para o loiro, sua coloração havia deixado de ser tão doentia.

Remus só foi se mover quando Sírius entrou e parou a seu lado, vendo como estavam. O animago deixou a mamadeira sobre a cômoda e afagou o cabelo do afilhado, levando o dedo aos lábios em sinal de silêncio, pois Léo finalmente parecia ter adormecido. Harry compreendeu e ficou quieto, deixando que o confortasse. Sírius afagou também a cabeça do garoto, depois a de Draco, com pesar indisfarçável.

As palavras do Malfoy maior ainda perambulavam pela sua mente. E se realmente Draco não resistiria? Não queria ver Harry sofrendo novamente, nem Léo e Mett.

O moreno de olhos verdes sorriu em agradecimento ao padrinho, fechando os olhos e se deixando entregue ao cansaço.

Vendo o semblante tão abatido do afilhado e as mãozinhas de Léo, agarrado ao pai loiro, jurou a si mesmo que aceitaria o acordo com Lucius para que Draco sobrevivesse.

Faria de tudo para que James e Lilly descansassem em paz, sabendo que o filho tão amado estava feliz.

Remus o tocou no ombro, passando os braços ao redor de seu corpo e o conduzindo dali.

Uma vez fora do aposento, Lupin ousou a pronunciar palavra.

- Ron vai trazer Snape para cuidar de Draco – avisou, observando se Sírius aceitaria ou não.

- Não importa quem ele traga, contando que faça Draco se recuperar – afirmou com firmeza e fazendo Remus se orgulhar de si.

- E... Onde está Mett? – Remus finalmente deu pela falta do menino, percebendo que o marido estava ali sem ele.

- Tranqüilo, ele está com o _avô_ – riu em deboche – Precisa ver Malfoy dando mamadeira pra ele, é hilário!

Remus não se conteve e também sorriu, negando com a cabeça. – Você não tem jeito...

- Só consigo o que quero – se defendeu, modestamente convencido.

- Assim como Harry – Remus voltou a negar com a cabeça, indo em direção à sala. Não confiava nesse loiro arrogante, de todas as formas.

* * *

Ron estava em seu escritório, todo Ministério estava fechado por já passar do horário de expediente. Apenas a área restrita e a dos aurores em ativa estava funcionando.

Com cautela e precisão buscou nos arquivos o paradeiro do ex-professor de poções. Nenhum arquivo foi encontrado.

Raspou a nuca em frustração, voltando a se empenhar. Ele não podia estar fora da mira do Ministério, ninguém estava, muito menos os que lutaram na guerra, quem dirá espiões com dupla identidade?

- Certo Ronald Weasley, Snape não tinha dupla identidade, ele apenas tinha duas caras. – resmungou consigo mesmo.

O que faria Hermione nessas horas? Sabia que Harry ergueria os ombros e negaria com a cabeça, sem saber o que fazer, assim como ele, mas Mione era Mione...

Pensou por um momento. Vivia com ela, ela era sua esposa, mãe de seus três filhos, estava ali quando acordava e quando ia dormir. E vive dizendo o que é certo de se fazer...

Ron abriu os olhos ao se lembrar de quando tiveram que encontrar as Horcruxes. Hermione havia citado que o lugar mais improvável era o mais provável a não falhar.

Com uma nova determinação, buscou nos arquivos de bruxos nascidos de muggles. De vez em quando dava uma olhada para a porta, cuidando para não ser descoberto.

E lá estava, para seu próprio espanto.

Severus Snape vivia em uma pacata cidade no interior da Escócia, região não bruxa.

Sorriu com vitória e anotou o endereço antes de deixar o Ministério às escondidas, assim como havia entrado. Estando do lado de fora do prédio, aparatou diretamente à casa.

Assim que apareceu no meio da sala de jantar, se viu de frente com Hermione, que o aguardava calmamente lendo um livro.

- Boa noite amor – lhe deu um selinho aos lábios.

- Já passa das quatro da manhã – ela observou no relógio sobre a lareira.

- Eu estava-

- Eu sei – ela o cortou, tocando gentilmente à boca do marido e lhe sorrindo com carinho – Sei que estava ajudando Remus e Sírius, e sei que foi atrás de Harry, Draco e as crianças... – o ruivo relaxou o corpo e confirmou com um aceno de cabeça – Fiz sua mala e separei algumas guloseimas para que leve na viagem.

- Como sabe que eu preciso viajar? – estava impressionado.

- Você demorou pra voltar, coisa que você nunca fez nesses anos de casados e conheço essa sua expressão. Seu olhar me diz que vai ir para algum lugar longe de mim e dos meninos – ela segurou a mão do marido e o levou para o quarto das crianças, sempre sorrindo.

Ron beijou a testa dos trigêmeos, que dormiam tranqüilamente ocupando uma cama grande o suficiente para os três. Depois se virou para sua Mione, lhe abraçando e lhe beijando com carinho.

- Sabia que eu te amo? – sussurrou após o beijo, testa contra testa.

- Nunca duvidei – ela respondeu no mesmo tom suave e amoroso – E tenho certeza que Harry se orgulha de tê-lo como amigo, assim como eu me orgulho de tê-lo como esposo – se afastaram, mas não soltaram as mãos – E como nosso Harry está?

Ron suspirou. – Remus disse que ele vai ficar bem, Mett e Léo também estão a salvo, o que preocupa é Draco...

- Você está tentando ajuda-lo?

O ruivo confirmou com a cabeça, sua expressão ficando dura e decidida. – Arrastarei Severus Snape até Grimmaud Place nem que seja amarrado, enfeitiçado e desmaiado.

Hermione riu baixinho, levando o marido a rir também. – Acho que deveria tentar conversar com ele primeiro, antes de tentar algo à força.

- Lembrarei disso – voltou a selar os lábios que tanto amava, convocou sua mala com um _Accio_ de varinha e se despediu – Preciso ir. O quanto antes, melhor.

Hermione apenas teve tempo de dizer "se cuida", antes de vê-lo aparatar. Sozinha, se abraçou a si mesma com preocupação, mas esperanças, e observou seus filhos dormindo.

Os três tinham suaves pecas na linha a baixo dos olhos e na ponte que formava o nariz. Idênticos ao pai. Voltou a sorrir e tratou de ajeitar a coberta e renovar o feitiço na lareira para que o quarto ficasse sempre quente.

* * *

Severus Snape estava ajoelhado entre verduras e legumes. Com extremo cuidado retirava as ervas daninhas que brotavam entre os vegetais. Algumas crianças o observavam de longe, vendo como o senhor S., como era conhecido pelos habitantes da pequena cidade, perdia o tempo arrancando com as mãos o mato para em seguida colocar em uma cesta.

A horta do senhor S. era a maior e mais bem cuidada da região, e muitos vinham comprar alfaces frescos ou abóboras grandes e saudáveis. Havia também em seu quintal algumas árvores frutíferas, como maçã e pêra, fora uma parreira que ficava encostada numa das paredes da casa.

Esse dia era como outro qualquer, e as ervas-daninhas haviam aumentado bastante, assim como estavam mais resistentes, o que era um bom sinal, o professor observou satisfeito.

Na realidade, não se interessava pelo cultivo das verduras ou legumes, isso era apenas uma camuflagem para sua verdadeira criação. Entre esses vegetais comestíveis, haviam ervas, raízes e outros tipos de plantas que utilizava em suas poções. A erva-daninha era uma delas, por isso as recolhia cuidadosamente para não danar nenhuma folha e alterar sua propriedade útil.

Assim que encheu a cesta com as plantas, lançou seu mais gélido olhar de desprezo às crianças, que prontamente saíram correndo para suas casas.

- Bando de pentelhos – resmungou ao se erguer e bater a terra dos joelhos.

Mesmo estando entre muggles, não deixou de usar sua tão conhecida túnica preta e muitos juravam que o senhor S. era um padre, pelas vestes e por estar sempre sozinho, sem filhos, sem ninguém, mas poucos eram os que tinham coragem de lhe perguntar algo de seu passado.

Ia se confinar em seu laboratório, como fazia a maior parte do tempo, quando alguém pisou em seu terreno, ativando o imperceptível feitiço de proteção. Olhou para trás, para erguer uma sobrancelha escura ao divisar um jovem homem ruivo que conhecia muito bem.

Ronald Weasley.

- Bom dia professor – Ron tentou um sorriso, mas falhou.

- Vejo que não mudou muito – Snape retrucou tomando seu caminho – Por que tenho o desprazer de receber sua detestável visita?

- Pensei que essa frase seria direcionado a Harry, se ele aparecesse por aqui.

- Correção. Para Potter eu diria – o olhou com a velha conhecida carranca – Tenho certeza que está bem ferrado por estar precisando de minha indubitável ajuda, me causando um imensurável dano cerebral por me brindar com sua desprezível e trágica presença – deu-lhe as costas novamente e caminhou até a porta – Agora, tenha a gentileza de sumir por onde viera.

Ron nem teve tempo de abrir a boca quando a porta foi fechada em sua cara. Resmungou por baixo, mas estava decidido.

- Professor Snape! Podemos ao menos conversar? – ficou encarando a tintura de um marrom desbotado da porta durante alguns minutos, sem obter respostas. Irritado, tomou fôlego e disse mais alto – É sobre Draco Malfoy! Te soa familiar?

Mal terminou de dizer quando a porta se abriu para que entrasse.

- Passe logo antes que eu reconsidere.

Ron entrou com receio, agora que conseguiu ao menos conversar com Snape, se sentia coagido por sua presença antipática e sinistra.

O professor indicou uma poltrona frente a lareira acesa e se sentou em outra. Sem muita escolha, o ruivo se sentou e tossiu, aclarando a garganta.

- Bem... – respirou fundo sentindo os olhos escuros do mais velho cravado em si – Prefere que eu comece do início?

- Seria a melhor opção. Se não deu conta, estou longe do meio bruxo por anos – retrucou acidamente.

Durante as próximas horas, entre refeições e bebidas quentes para anima-los nesse inverno rigoroso, eles tiveram uma conversa tensa e pesada. Weasley explicava algumas questões que seu ex-professor de poções pedia detalhes, e em nenhum momento o viu mudar sua expressão.

Nem quando contou do suposto romance entre Malfoy e Potter, o que de fato deu a entender que Snape já esperava por isso fazia décadas e estava inconformado que só agora eles resolveram acertar as diferenças, e nem quando havia falado sobre a aparição de Lucius Malfoy, como se o ex-professor já desconfiasse sobre isso.

Porém, quando disse sobre o acidente e sobre a crítica situação em que Draco se encontrava, viu como seu semblante se obscurecia ainda mais, pela preocupação.

- Remus disse que o senhor é medimago – o ruivo voltou a se pronunciar depois que ficaram em silencio, cada qual em seus pensamentos.

- Sim – confirmou – E posso ir nesse instante para cuidar de Draco.

Com decisão, Ron viu Snape se erguer e ir por suas coisas. Não demorou muito para o professor fazer as malas e enfeitiçar o lugar para quando voltasse.

A conversa havia sido longa e o sol já sumia no horizonte.

- O que espera? – Snape cutucou, vendo que Weasley ainda estava sentado e o olhar preso nas chamas da lareira.

Ron se arrepiou ao ouvir a voz do professor. Agora vinha a pior parte de todas.

- Precisamos ir em segredo, pois o lugar não consta mais pelo Ministério. O lugar mais seguro para proteger a todos... - Snape estreitou os olhos já sentindo que não iria gostar desse tal lugar – Grimmaud Place.

O ruivo apertou os lábios enquanto via Snape soltar a mala, olhar para a lareira e torcer a boca numa careta de completo desgosto. Só havia uma pessoa que desprezava mais que a Potter e este alguém era Sírius Black.

- Traga Draco aqui e eu me responsabilizarei por ele – foi mais uma ordem que qualquer outra coisa.

- É arriscado. Já disse que o Ministério está contra o Draco. Além do mais, Harry com certeza viria atrás dele e junto, Mett e Léo. Depois Sírius e Remus também invadiriam a casa por preocupação – foi enumerando, para mais irritação do ex-professor de poções.

- Ache outro lugar então, mas na casa de Black eu não entro! – explodiu, depois respirou fundo para se acalmar e voltou a pegar a mala – Ande logo Weasley! Não temos tempo para discussões inúteis! – quando estavam na porta, voltou a sibilar ameaçadoramente – Se não fosse por Draco, nunca botaria um pé naquele canil pulguento.

- Certamente professor – o ruivo sorriu aliviado.

* * *

Remus mantinha a mirada na noite, vendo como alguns flocos de neve caíam no jardim. Passara vinte e quatro horas e o estado de Draco não melhorava e vez ou outra decaía.

Havia dormido três horas até então, preocupado demais com Harry e os meninos. Na parte da manhã foi para a creche cuidar das obrigações com a ajuda de Hermione e Vincent enquanto Sírius ficava cuidando de Draco.

Harry também não havia dormido muito, mas estava esgotado por usar tanta magia que tivera de repousar para se recuperar melhor. O afilhado exigiu que o deixassem junto com Draco o que foi prontamente atendido, pois ninguém ali desejava separa-los. Uma poltrona foi tranfigurada para um berço grande e posicionado ao lado da cama em que eles estavam, e onde Mett e Léo passaram a dormir.

O loirinho ficou radiante quando Leonard lhe sorriu pela manhã, assim que acordaram. Ficaram juntos a maior parte do tempo, sempre abraçadinhos por causa do frio natural que era a casa dos Black mesmo com as lareiras acesas e agora dormiam embolados em cobertas e mantas.

Quando a noite caiu Remus retornou para Grimmaud Place a fim de substituir o marido, mas este havia se negado a deixar que ficasse mais um minuto acordado. Sírius o obrigou a beber uma poção do sono para descansar devidamente e era por isso que estava ali, no antigo quarto de Black.

Olhou para o frasco de poção em sua mão e não pôde evitar se lembrar em Snape. Logo o pocionista viria para cuidar de Draco e reencontra-lo era algo perturbador.

Girou o vidro em seus dedos, lembrando-se que quando Sírius estava preso, quem cuidara de si fora ninguém menos que Severus Snape. Havia passado treze anos sob os cuidados desse estranho e recluso homem, sem uma única palavra de desprezo nem de explicações. Não sabia a causa de Snape tomar seus problemas e ajuda-lo, como a esconde-lo quando estava sendo procurado ou quando era época de lua cheia e as poções que bebia para não se tornar agressivo, sempre foram feitas por ele, sem esquecer um detalhe. Depois do martírio das noites de lua, Snape aparecia com a poção vitalícia ou de energia, para ajuda-lo a se recuperar das crises pós-transformações.

Nesse meio, encontros e desencontros, quando dera por si, estavam em um relacionamento mútuo, onde nenhum deu a iniciativa e ninguém a aceitação. Apenas estavam juntos...

Sentia remorso ao se lembrar dos primeiros anos, quando ainda estava chocado com tantas perdas irreparáveis e Sírius preso. O tratara muito mal e ele apenas ficou ali, _fazendo o que se deve fazer_, dizia ele como resposta à sua grosseria e insultos.

Destampou o frasco e bebeu o líquido de sabor tão familiar.

Da mesma forma que começaram o relacionamento foi como terminaram. Sírius escapara de Azkaban, estava de volta a seu mundo e ao seu lado. Snape se afastou como havia se aproximado – silencioso e inesperadamente – sem conversas, sem términos ou adeus... E estava de volta aos cuidados de Sírius.

Sentiu como os efeitos eram imediatos, logo seus olhos começaram a pesar. Caminhou até a cama e se deitou, adormecendo em seguida.

No fundo, sempre quis saber os motivos que levaram a Severus Snape fazer o que fez, e sua vinda se tornava ainda mais perturbadora.

* * *

Sírius estava sentado em sua poltrona favorita da mansão Black e lia um dos livros de Remus. Não que gostasse, mas era a única coisa que podia fazer para não ficar zanzando pela casa, preocupado.

Ia entrar em outra página quando ouviu alguém descer as escadas ruidosamente. Ergueu os olhos e se assustou ao ver que era Harry.

- O que faz de pé há essa hora? – recriminou prontamente deixando o livro na mesinha e indo de encontro ao afilhado, ainda muito fraco para andar por aí.

- Por que não me disse que o senhor Malfoy está aqui? – foi inquirido pela dura mirada de Harry.

Sírius e Remus concordaram em não dizer nada para não desestabilizar ainda mais o moreno, preferindo contar quando este já estivesse melhor.

- Não queríamos que se preocupasse ainda mais. Está passando por momentos difíceis Harry, e os meninos, principalmente o Draco, precisam de você firme e concentrado apenas neles. De Malfoy cuidamos Rem e eu.

Harry observou por alguns segundos aos olhos do padrinho, vendo que ele tinha plena confiança e certeza do que fazia. Com um longo suspiro, foi se sentar no primeiro degrau.

- Confio em você – disse suavemente para comoção de Sírius – Sei que sabe o que faz, mas... Ele vivo? – e sorriu ao amado padrinho.

Black também se sentou no degrau e passou um braço pelos ombros do afilhado, num meio abraço carinhoso e paternal.

- Sei que confia e isso é o que mais importa. Depois teremos tempo para conversar sobre outras coisas – dizendo, beijou o topo da cabeça de negros e revoltos fios – Agora não é melhor ir descansar?

- Não posso... – disse meio constrangido, e isso fez Black erguer as sobrancelhas.

- Quer uma poção do sono?

- Não é isso... É que... O senhor Malfoy está no quarto...

Sírius apertou os lábios e se levantou apontando um dedo a Harry. – Não saia daí que eu já resolvo esse _problema_.

Nervoso com a atitude do patriarca, afinal, era um Malfoy e como todo Malfoy, ignorou quando _ordenou_ que ficasse longe do quarto de Harry e Draco e mais longe ainda das vistas do afilhado, subiu a escada e foi diretamente atrás do loiro.

Ao abrir a porta com uma bronca bem na ponta da língua, estancou no batente.

Harry havia conjurado um feitiço de proteção ao redor do berço onde Léo e Mett dormiam, mas esse não foi o motivo que o levou a estancar no lugar.

Lucius estava sentado na cama, as costas repousadas contra a cabeceira. Abraçava a Draco que repousava confortavelmente em seu colo com a cabeça em seu peito. Dedos longos acariciavam o cabelo platinado do filho com uma delicadeza que parecia impossível para alguém como ele. E cantava sem palavras uma cantiga de ninar.

Sua voz, seus movimentos e até a pouca claridade do quarto parecia estranhamente mais suave que o natural. Era como se ele conseguisse criar uma magia, sem magia.

Ficou na dúvida se o tirava dali ou não e o ver tão arrasado e _pai_... Não tinha idéia do que fazer. Se viu no lugar dele e Harry no lugar de Draco e isso bastou para se emocionar além do permitido.

Teve vontade de apoiar a mão ao ombro do patriarca e dizer palavras de consolo, mas ele era Sírius Black e estava longe de expressar qualquer tipo de emoção.

Sentiu Harry apoiar a mão em seu braço.

- Viu o por quê de ter descido a procura-lo? Não tenho coragem de tira-lo daí... – sussurrou ao padrinho, dando uma olhada em Léo e Mett - De priva-lo do filho...

Por mais cruel que Malfoy pode ser ou poderia ter sido, sabia como era estar longe do filho, não poder toca-lo, abraça-lo e beija-lo. Conhecia a sensação de desespero por imaginar que nunca mais o teria a seu lado e seu _Complexo de_ _Herói_ como Draco costumava a taxa-lo em Hogwarts, superava qualquer outra coisa.

Não era _justo_ tirar de um pai o direito de ver o próprio filho.

Justiça...

Qual era o conceito exato dessa palavra? O Bem e o Mal sempre seriam justos e injustos ao mesmo tempo. Nenhum ser humano era perfeito o suficiente para poder dizer com convicção que estava sendo justo, pois o que era justo para uns, era injusto para outros.

A última nota entoou pelo quarto e se apagou como um sopro. O som que dominou agora foi o crepitar do fogo na lareira.

Harry havia voltado a se afastar, e quando Lucius abriu os olhos para fitar em branco, só sentiu a presença dos dois meninos e a de Sírius, parado na porta.

Com cuidado se arrastou para o lado, descendo do colchão para dar lugar ao filho, o deitando da melhor forma possível. Acariciou uma última vez o rosto pálido de Draco e se afastou tomando seu conhecido ar esnobe e arrogante.

De cabeça erguida e olhar distante, passou pelo lado de Black e sumiu pelo corredor, sem pronunciar uma única palavra.

Ali parado na porta, Sírius recordou do passado novamente.

* * *

_Seria a primeira vez que veria a mansão Malfoy e mesmo não querendo admitir, estava ansioso por conhece-la. Todos viviam elogiando e suspirando pelo quão magnífica era e queria comprovar por si mesmo se era verdade._

_Era uma festa tradicional e muitos foram convidados, pessoas influentes e da alta sociedade. Famílias antigas e tradicionalistas como a sua, sempre estavam na lista._

_De fato a Mansão Malfoy era estonteante com seus incontáveis números de galerias e habitações. O detalhe das paredes, do marco das portas e janelas e até o ladrilho da passarela do jardim era minimamente medido e projetado._

_Depois do vislumbre inicial, as crianças foram liberadas para se divertirem em um dos jardins de inverno, pois eram meados de novembro._

_Juntou-se com outros garotos e adentrou pelo labirinto rupestre para brincar de esconder. E nessa brincadeira foi que o viu, sentado num canto sob as sombras da parede formada pelas plantas entrelaçadas._

_Lucius tinha nos braços um filhote da raça Malamute do Alaska, preto com manchas cinza, mas o que o fez ficar ali parado foi por vê-lo balançar o corpo para frente e para trás como se o ninasse e cantava baixinho alguma canção que desconhecia._

_Se aproximou e parando frente ao outro garoto se agachou, curioso para ver o animal._

_Lucius cessou a música e abriu os olhos para encara-lo com olhos vermelhos._

_- O que ele tem? – perguntou baixinho, como se sua voz pudesse incomodar._

_- Está morto – veio a resposta, mais baixa que a sua._

_Olhando mais uma vez ao cachorrinho, notou que ele estava praticamente mutilado, coisa que não viu ao estar ao longe e as sombras encobriam a mancha de sangue na camisa azul de Malfoy._

_Ficou chocado, sem saber o que dizer. Então Lucius sorriu com desprezo erguendo o queixo com arrogância, mas seus olhos estavam lacrimejantes pelas lágrimas contidas._

_- Tudo bem. É apenas um cachorro tolo – soltou com raiva._

_- Você não teve culpa – tentou algo. Parecia que precisava dizer qualquer coisa para consolar._

_- Eu deixei ele escapar e uma das carruagens o atropelou – o loiro comentou com amargura na voz – Não fiz nada para salvá-lo – frisou os lábios com desgosto - A culpa foi minha, eu não soube cuidar dele._

_Os braços que envolviam protetoramente ao animal se abriram para derrubar o corpo sem vida na terra. Lucius apenas se levantou, limpou a roupa como se não estivesse empapada de sangue e de cabeça erguida se pôs a caminho da casa._

_- É apenas um cachorro tolo – repetiu antes de desaparecer._

_Sírius voltou a observar o animalzinho e sabia que não era um cão qualquer. Com cuidado o enterrou onde Lucius estava sentado e marcou o lugar com uma pedra. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer._

* * *

"Não fiz nada para salva-lo. A culpa foi minha, eu não soube cuidar dele".

Essa frase vagou pela mente de Sírius enquanto via Draco deitado na cama. Apertou a mão à maçaneta da porta que, todavia, ainda segurava e a fechou com cuidado para ir em busca de Malfoy.

Cruzou com Harry pelo corredor e com um olhar de "vá direto pra cama" o enxotou dali.

Foi encontrar Malfoy na sala, sentado na poltrona que outrora estava sentado e, por sinal, lendo o livro de Remus.

Em poucas passadas s aproximou e arrancou o livro das mãos do patriarca, quem apenas o enfrentou com uma mirada cansada.

- Deveria ter pedido permissão? – arrastou as palavras de modo provocativo.

- Não é pelo livro Malfoy, é pelo que acabo de ver lá em cima – apontou para a escada, enfatizando o que dizia.

- Vejamos... – o loiro tomou um semblante pensativo – Oh, claro. Não deveria ter assustado seu afilhado.

- Não deboche da minha cara Malfoy... – avisou, pousando uma pesada mão ao ombro do patriarca e o forçando contra o encosto da poltrona – Estou falando de se culpar! – abaixou a voz, quase sussurrando - Você acha que não fez nada para salva-lo quando deveria. Acha que não soube cuidar dele...

Lucius manteve os olhos cravados aos de Black durante um minuto para em seguida o afastar com um empurrão, se erguendo da poltrona e o enfrentando ao mesmo nível.

- Não ouse a me tocar Black – sibilou perigosamente – E não pense que me conhece porque você está longe, muito longe, de me conhecer.

- Posso não conhecer o que você se tornou, mas eu posso dizer que conheço o que você é. Por mais duro que você tenta ser, você não é!

- Eu fiz Leonard cair no meio da rua! – gritou irado, os olhos estreitos e com um brilho obscuro – Eu fiz meu filho se atirar na frente daquela coisa para poder salvar meu neto! – deu um passo à frete, ficando cara a cara – Eu o larguei ali, sem ver se ele estava vivo ou morto... – sua voz ficou baixa e fria – Eu ia matar meu neto para reviver minha esposa, Black.

- As pessoas morrem Malfoy, e temos que aceitar isso queira ou não... Revive-la nessas condições seria...

- Um delito à natureza da vida – o loiro concluiu – Mas eu não me importo.

Sírius rompeu o contato visual para caminhar exasperado pelo meio da sala.

- Isso sim é algo que não te entendo.

- Por mais astuto que você seja, Black, você ainda é um Grifinório e pensa como tal. O Chapéu Seletor não poderia ter te colocado em uma casa melhor. Você é correto demais, tudo tem que ser ali, na linha e como se deve ser, para o bem de todos. Eu sou um Sonserino e eu vejo o que é melhor pra mim e se o melhor for fazer a noite virar dia e a cachoeira subir ao invés de cair, assim eu o farei, porque pra mim, destino sou eu quem faz.

- Farei você enxergar que trazer Narcissa de volta à vida sob a custa da vida de outra pessoa inocente não vale a pena.

Ficaram em silencio apenas se enfrentando com as miradas e foi nesse clima pesado e agressivo que Ron e Snape os encontraram ao saírem pela lareira.

Ron tivera de levar o ex-professor às escondidas para a creche de onde podiam usar a rede flú com maior segurança, mesmo sabendo que esse meio de transporte não era totalmente seguro, até Grimmaud Place que estava baixo o feitiço _Fidelius_.

- Acho que chegamos em má hora – o ruivo comentou, encarando estreitamente a Malfoy.

Foi então que os dois homens deram conta dos visitantes. Lucius se sentou novamente na poltrona e com os olhos ainda fitos aos de Sírius, estendeu a mão de forma imperiosa.

O animago o fuzilou ainda mais com o olhar, mas de todas as formas, acabou por entregar o livro para o patriarca e voltar sua atenção para Snape.

- Finalmente – resmungou com raiva mal-controlada. Com a varinha desconectou a lareira para que ninguém mais pudesse saber de Grimmaud Place e voltou a olhar ao professor – Draco está no penúltimo quarto.

Snape o observou um tanto surpreso por não ser recebido por nenhuma outra grosseria que não fosse a comum em Black, depois olhou a Malfoy, o cumprimentando com a cabeça. Se soubesse que o loiro deixava o animago mais fulo que qualquer um, teria aderido a ele para ter um pouco de paz naquela época de Hogwarts.

Com firmeza subiu a escada e foi diretamente ao quarto mencionado. Por enquanto, Draco agora era sua principal prioridade.

* * *

**Nota:** mais um capítulo, longo por sinal. Não teve muito HarryxDraco e os meninos, mas no próximo eles aparecerão como se deve. O cap 17 já está sendo começado e é só aguardarem.

**Respondendo aos reviews:** **Srta. Kinomoto** – olá, o loiraço veio pra ficar hehehe :) Com a vinda de Severus tbm, talvez o Draco tenha mais chances, quem sabe? Bjim; **Inu** - olá, imagina se eu ficaria ofendida ou chateada! às vezes cometemos alguns erros q se não são por vcs, leitores, nem damos conta e é sempre bom saber a opinião de quem está acompanhando e gostando da estória! Eu tbm amo romance, mas quanto ao incesto, depende, tem tanta gente acompanhando q eu teria q fazer uma enquete pra saber se ninguém se ofenderia com a idéia. Desculpe pelo meu sumiço, foi muita falta de consideração com vcs, mas agora estou tentando remediar, deu pra perceber não? Bjs!; **Fabi** - olá! se vc quase chorou por ver outro cap, com esse em mnos de uma semana então hehehe. Nha, agora eu não sou tão má assim né rsrrss falando sério, com tanta tragédia, eu teria que ao menos fazer algo de bom nesses caps! E o Mett foi a quebra para que não ficasse tudo tão angst. Ainda tem mais Lucius pela frente e mais facetas dele, como a desse cap, aguarde! bjk; **Ana Paula** - olá, acho q vc é nova por aqui não? Bem vinda! Fico feliz que esteja gostando e nem tenho palavas para dizer o quanto me emocionou que esta fic seja uma das que vc mais gostou! Bjs!; **Fernando **- olá, vc tbm é novo por essas bandas? Bem-vindo! Fico feliz que goste muito de acompanhar a fic! bjs!; **Anne** - olá querida! Agradecendo de coração os seus 3 (eu disse T-R-Ê-S reviews) e enormes como sempre! E que eu adoro ler seus gigantescos reviews!!! Hehehe. Não se preocupe em não ter lido antes, isso acontece, eu mesma não desapareci durante séculos? Teve gente q pensou q eu desisti de escrever, o q é de se pensar, pelo meu descaso (Gente, desculpem mesmo!). Voltando aos seus reviews, vou responder a todos então essa resposta aqui será imensa tbm! Nha! nem precisa pedir desculpas! não se sinta mal! Eu q devo sinceras desculpas por ter me ausentado! Mas sério msm eu fico muitissimo feliz q vc não me esqueceu e nem dessa singela fic! Resp. do cap. 14: Ah, que bom que gostou desse cap. eu fico feliz q voltei conseguindo manter a qualidade da trama, estava preocupada de decair e acabar estragando essa estória! Mas ufa! Vc está me dizendo q amou, assim como outros reviews q recebi, então me sinto mais tranquila! Tava nervosa minina, sem saber se as pessoas ainda iam acompanhar, se iam gostar ou reclamar (ai ai ai ai...). Bem, o Mapa do Coração só existe e que foi criado por James e agora pertence ao Harry, que dará para o Léo e o Léo quem sabe dará algum dia para o filho e etc. Se não fosse relíquia de família acho que o Harry não importaria em te dar rsrss. Vc tbm gosta do Lucius?? Eu amor o Lucius! Ele não poderia estar de fora, eu tinha q colocar ele para assombrar por aqui. Eu ainda sou má? Talves depois do cap. 15 eu não seja tão malvada assim. Viu só a magia em conjunta do Sírius e Remus? Um dia, caso o Draco sobreviva claro, o Harry e o Draco poderão fazer o mesmo. Não foi suficiente ter retalhado ele de tanta dor? Lembre-se, como diria o Draco, a longa e lenta tortura é mais prazeirosa do que a curta e rápida morte! Quem sabe eu mate ele mais pra frente, mas agora ele vai desaparecer um pouco da fic. A Bella ainda vai dar suas aparições. Lamento, mas eu tinha q realmente ter atropelado ele, para entrar na verdadeira trama da estória. Sim! O Mett está fofo! E o Harry, como bem disse, daria a vida pelos três. Gostou do Léo chamando o Draco de papai? Acho q nem o Léo percebeu isso! Resp. do Cap. 15: Ahaha, o Lucius está deixando todo mundo na dúvida, ninguém sabe qual é a dele, mas acho q com esse cap. deu pra ter uma idéia do que ele tá fazendo aqui não? Achei q depois de presenciar um atropelamento o bichinho ia ficar traumatizado, mas não se preocupe, não deixarei ele assim. A Carmélia está vivíssima e vai dar as caras por aqui e fazendo das suas maldades. Pode ficar com muita raiva dela q ela tá pedindo isso rsrss. (Seiya dos Cavaleiros do Zodiaco? Eu adoro o Kamus de Aquário e o Shaka de Virgem, eles são bem Slytherins hehehe, mas ok, abafando). Eu tbm amo o Sevie ele é o complemento q não poderia faltar. Só não sei se a entrada dele foi triunfal, mas deixa quieto... ¬¬ Calma! Calma! Tem muita água pra rolar pela frente ainda e como já disse, agora que começa a verdadeira trama de Caminho do Coração. Não se preocupe, essa fic é um romance e não terá mais coisas trágicas, nem sangue... Só um pouquinho... Viu? Não demorei muito pra postar esse cap 16, e já estou no 17, quem sabe sai pra próxima semana. E não se preocupe, eu não estou chateada contigo, nem cheguei se quer a pensar em estar chateada com alguém! Adoro vc de coração, gosto muito mesmo e se pudesse ficaria tclndo contigo por horas, pra pôr a conversa em dia e nos divertir muito! Não estou entrando no MSN por falta de tempo mesmo, ou eu descanso, ou eu escrevo as fics ou eu leio as fics q eu gosto, então fica meio difícil. Quanto a ficar chateada, isso passa longe! Não precisa se sentir tão mal assim, quero que se sinta bem ok? Que seja muito feliz e que se divirta com essa fic! (mesmo ela estando dramática ultimamente), mas enfim, o quanto te adoro e saber q vc está aí, lendo, comentando e sendo uma amiga assim, divertidíssima, está mais que ótimo pra mim! Sumir é normal, contando q dê um sinal de vida de vez enquando (olha quem fala, a sumida aqui ¬¬). Obrigada mais uma vez pelo imenso e gigantesco e maravilhoso comentário, os 3, eu amei mesmo e fica com Deus! Bjaum!.

Obrigada pelos comentários e muitos beijos!

**Agradecendo aos reviews cadastrados: ****DW03****Cin Infante****Scheila Potter Malfoy****MalukaChan****May Malfoy Snape****Gabri Chaplin****Paula-Chan****Ge Black**** (2 reviews), ****milinha-potter****Sy.P**** e ****SOPHIE BLACK30**

Obrigada pelos comentários e as respostas foram por _reply_ diretamente aos seus emails. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	18. Por Amor

**Título: Caminho do Coração**

**Beta:** Bibiss (este capítulo foi inteiramente pra ti querida, Feliz Niver!).

* * *

**Capítulo 17 – Por Amor**

Snape estava sentado em uma poltrona, posicionado num canto do quarto onde a claridade da janela não lhe atingia. O sol já havia despontado no horizonte e não tardaria em iluminar ainda mais, com seus raios incertos nessa época do ano.

Quando entrou na habitação, viu como Harry estava debruçado sobre o corpo branco de Draco, e em como ele o acariciava com ternura, sussurrando palavras de conforto.

O jovem moreno ficou um pouco surpreso por sua chegada, mas no fundo sabia o motivo que o levou até ali. Afastou-se e deixou que examinasse ao afilhado.

Não trocaram palavras, apenas um curto e frio cumprimento de cabeça.

Ministrou os devidos medicamentos e poções e quando dera por si, viu Potter adormecido naquela mesma poltrona.

Com um feitiço fez com que levitasse e o depositou na cama, logo o moreno de olhos verdes se arrastou em busca do baixo calor de Draco, se aninhando confortavelmente moldado ao corpo do loiro.

Ficou observando os dois com um misto de pesar e divertimento. Em tempos atrás, essa imagem seria absurda até para os mais fantasiosos.

Seus olhos deixaram a cama para se fitar na vidraça empoeirada da janela e sua mente correu longe...

* * *

_Seus passos sobre a grama eram firmes e decididos enquanto se aproximava da Casa dos Gritos._

_Dumbledore havia dito onde o encontrar, e foi diretamente ao local._

_Durante aquela semana todos os periódicos informavam a mesma tragédia e o mesmo culpado. Não precisava ler, pois sabia de antemão o que havia se passado._

_Ao se aproximar da velha casa, ouviu sons de coisas sendo quebradas e um desesperado grito de dor._

_A lua pairava no firmamento, mostrando apenas um quarto de si enquanto os grilos tocavam alto pela mata._

_Empurrou a porta e observou o interior da morada._

_Poucos objetos estavam jogados pelo chão, nenhum inteiro. Marcas de unhas nas paredes e no piso denunciavam seu morador mais freqüente, mas não era lua-cheia, então não precisava se preocupar._

_Foi por acaso que descobriu o segredo dos Marotos e quase perdera a vida se não fosse por James Potter. Sua dívida seria quitada nem que para isso precisasse salvar a vida do filho dele, Harry Potter._

_Não acreditava que estava ali justamente para socorrer quem chegou perto de matá-lo._

_Lupin estava sentado no chão, as costas apoiadas contra a parede e se abraçava a si mesmo, chorando. Manchas de sangue se arrastavam ao seu redor e em suas vestes._

_Ficou um tempo parado, vendo o estado lamentável que se encontrava, justo ele, quem era sempre carismático e gentil, agora tão acabado e sofrido._

_Os Marotos haviam se rompido... James Potter estava morto, Peter Pettigrew desaparecido e Sírius Black preso em Azkaban. Não restara ninguém além desse rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhar âmbar..._

_Suspirou, se perguntando por que justo com ele? Será que a vida não estava satisfeita em brindá-lo com uma eterna maldição? Também tivera que privá-lo dos únicos amigos que possuía?_

_Quando estudavam em Hogwarts, Lupin era o único mais educado, tranqüilo e risonho de todos. Fazia das suas, mas nunca exagerava._

_Não precisava conhecê-lo para saber que ele certamente perdoaria seus inimigos sem se arrepender depois._

_Saltou alguns pedaços de cadeira e garrafas até que ficou ao alcance do outro._

_Seus dedos percorreram o cabelo desgrenhado e sujo de sangue num toque quase superficial. Lupin apenas se encolheu como querendo se fundir com a parede._

_- Me deixe em paz – a voz do castanho saiu embargada e rouca._

_- Venha. Aqui não é lugar pra você – pronunciou calmo e sem emoção._

_- Vá embora! – o outro se afastou bruscamente – Não quero ver você! Quero que morra, desapareça! Apenas me deixe em paz serpente asquerosa!_

_Nesse dia não conseguiu muito, apenas algumas coisas atiradas em sua direção e xingamentos._

_Voltou no dia seguinte e foi recebido da mesma forma, senão um pouco pior. Também não dera resultado, mas passou a voltar todas as noites e Lupin, ainda arrasado e histérico passou a diminuir os ataques._

_Sabia que estava ficando fraco e depressivo, mas só poderia ajudá-lo se ele quisesse e permitisse isso._

_Numa noite, quando voltou à Casa dos Gritos, o encontrou encolhido debaixo de uma mesa. Seus olhos estavam perdidos em algum lugar de si mesmo._

_Remus possuía um rosto suave de traços delicados. O cabelo vivia num corte simples, mas perfeito para si e seu sorriso, sempre em seu rosto, o tornava ainda mais jovial. De todos os Marotos, Lupin era o que parecia ser o caçula._

_Agora esses traços estavam mais pesados em seu rosto machucado, as linhas da dor já tomavam seus contornos e o sorriso havia morrido em sua boca ressecada, assim como James havia morrido... E seus olhos não brilhavam como antes, aprisionados em algum lugar de suas retinas apagadas, assim como Sírius havia sido aprisionado..._

_Snape negou com a cabeça e usando alguns feitiços de cura, sanou os ferimentos mais leves que o próprio rapaz havia feito em si mesmo. Conjurou ataduras e retirou do bolso da túnica um frasco de poção._

_Sem dizer uma palavra ajudou Lupin a sair dali e o deitou no sofá rasgado, perto da janela. Ficou o observando por um tempo, até que resolveu tentar comunicação._

_- Sei que não dorme desde que... – parou a frase no ar, ao ver como o rapaz, mais delgado que si, se retesou visivelmente. Ao menos sabia que ele estava ouvindo – Tome – lhe estendeu o frasco já aberto. Era uma poção para dormir._

_Lupin focou o vidro nas mãos de Snape antes de pegá-lo. Ergueu os olhos para encarar ao rapaz moreno e com movimentos mecânicos derramou o conteúdo no piso de madeira._

_- Não quero nada de você... Apenas me deixe em paz – sussurrou._

_Como já esperava por alguma reação do tipo, talvez até mais agressiva do que isso, Snape retirou outro frasco da túnica, o abriu e olhando ao de olhos âmbar, sorriu com arrogância._

_Teria que ser à força._

* * *

Um movimento no berço fez Snape sair de suas recordações. Observou um pouco perturbado aos dois meninos, mas eles continuaram dormindo profundamente.

Não gostava de crianças e só a menção de cuidar de uma era de enfartar.

Mais aliviado deixou o quarto em completo silêncio e seguiu pelos corredores sombrios de Grimmald Place. Foi até a cozinha, onde um velho e mal-encarado elfo doméstico estava acabando de arrumar a mesa.

- Pode deixar – ordenou de forma tão imperiosa e rude, que o elfo o obedeceu mesmo que não fosse o dono da casa.

Sozinho novamente, Snape preparou café, chá e algumas torradas de modo sistemático, como se preparasse uma de suas tão conhecidas poções.

Foi quando estava terminando de picar algumas frutas que Remus o encontrou ali e parou no batente, sem coragem de entrar.

* * *

_Lupin abriu os olhos ao sentir a claridade do sol a incomodá-lo. Piscou algumas vezes e se espreguiçou, sentindo o corpo estalar pelas noites mal dormidas._

_Estava em uma confortável cama, mesmo o quarto sendo escuro e mal-conservado. Tudo parecia não ver um espanador e uma vassoura fazia décadas e o cheiro de bolor era um pouco forte._

_Encontrou ao lado da cama, sobre uma mesinha de cabeceira, uma poção rotulada. Já havia se acostumado tanto com elas que nem precisava ler para saber que Severus deixou a poção vitalícia para que bebesse assim que acordasse. Estava na semana de lua-cheia e sempre amanhecia como se tivesse sido surrado._

_Após se lavar e se aprontar devidamente, bebeu a poção e seguiu para a cozinha. Ao pisar no azulejo frio, pois estava descalço, não conteve a permanecer em silêncio observando em como Snape preparava a refeição._

_Enquanto picava algumas maçãs com a mão direita, com a esquerda folheava um livro ao qual lia atentamente e de vez em quando parava o que fazia para apanhar a varinha que sempre deixava ao seu lado na mesa e com um feitiço, sem olhar, renovava as chamas do fogão, que fervia água para o chá._

_Riu um pouco com essa simetria estranha e fascinante._

_- Tome seu lugar que o chá logo estará pronto – o moreno avisou, quitando uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos._

_Remus se sentou bem à sua frente e foi ajudá-lo, mas estava tão fraco que acabou por derrubar o açucareiro sobre a mesa. Quando se prontificou a reparar seu desastre, uma mão tomou a sua. Ergueu os olhos para se perder em um negro intenso._

_Snape girou sua mão com cuidado e sentiu as batidas de seu coração através do pulso._

_- Beba e coma alguma coisa, depois ministrarei outra poção para fraqueza. E durma um pouco, caso contrário, não resistirá a mais uma noite de lua – foi um tanto ríspido nessa última ordem._

_Remus escondeu a mão debaixo da mesa quando esta foi solta. – Por que está fazendo isso por mim?_

_Snape parou de passar requeijão em sua torrada, o observou por um momento antes de voltar ao que fazia._

_- Apenas estou fazendo o que se tem que fazer._

* * *

Remus caminhou a distancia que separava a porta da mesa e se sentou, ainda observando Snape.

Ele era o mesmo de sempre, quando dava aulas em Hogwarts. Parecia não ter envelhecido um ano sequer.

- Bom dia – disse suavemente e sentiu aquela estranha sensação, quando os olhos escuros do ex-professor pousaram em si.

- Ainda é cedo para saber se hoje será um dia bom – retrucou como sempre fazia, desde aquela época.

Remus não resistiu e sorriu. – Ainda está tão impossível como antes.

- Há coisas que o tempo não muda – essa frase fez Lupin se questionar interiormente se era uma indireta ou se era apenas um dito casual.

Um pouco perturbado, tentou mudar de assunto.

- Você sempre consegue acordar primeiro que eu, e olha que sou o madrugador – observou a mesa e continuou, sem esperar por resposta – Fez café?

Remus sabia que Snape não gostava de café, ambos eram adeptos ao chá, assim como Harry. Sírius não dava importância para o que bebia, acabando por aderir ao gosto da maioria.

- Lucius gosta de café, ele só bebe o chá das cinco.

Lupin ficou o olhando durante um tempo, como se tomasse coragem de entrar no assunto que queria.

- Sempre gostei desse seu lado preocupado, fazendo aquilo que as pessoas gostam de uma forma discreta que passaria batido para um distraído... – fez uma pausa, vendo como Snape terminava de colocar um jarro de suco sobre a mesa e o olhava sem expressão – Por que faz tudo isso?

- Draco gosta de suco pelas manhãs.

Remus negou com a cabeça, camuflando um sorriso. – Sabe a quê me referi.

Nesse momento Sírius adentrou a cozinha e os olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- O que estava se referindo, amor? – inquiriu, os olhos ainda cravados em Snape.

Remus ficou um pouco coagido, vendo como os olhos de Black eram quase ameaçadores. Tratou de pegar uma xícara para encher de chá. Não queria que esses dois brigassem logo pela manhã.

- Severus acordou cedo e fez questão de preparar o café da manhã, se atendo ao detalhe de preparar o que cada um de nós preferimos beber e comer. Queria saber o por quê – explicou de modo natural.

Sírius ainda se manteve encarando ao outro de modo desconfiado, para depois ir se sentar ao lado do marido, passando um braço possessivamente por sua cintura.

- Dormiu bem? – dessa vez o animago baixou a voz e se concentrou aos olhos âmbar.

Remus sorriu-lhe com carinho e confirmou sem palavras para em seguida selar os lábios do marido.

O ex-professor apenas rolou os olhos e se entreteve em seu chá.

Não demorou muito para que Lucius aparecesse também trazendo a pergunta que ninguém ali queria tocar, por receio do pior.

Assim que o patriarca tomou acento, pousou os olhos em Snape.

- Bom dia – ignorou ambos os outros, para enfado de Black.

- Bom dia Lucius. Faz alguns meses que não o via.

Remus estreitou os olhos, desconfiado. – Você sabia que ele estava vivo e mantinham contato?

- Certamente – o homem moreno nem se alterou, dando uma mordida em sua torrada.

- Chega de falar sobre mim – o loiro cortou, irritado – Quero saber de algo mais importante – seus olhos voltaram a fitar o amigo – Como está a situação de Draco?

Snape apoiou a xícara de volta à mesa. – Nada bem... Os ferimentos na pele estão se curando e não ficará cicatrizes, mas as internas são preocupantes. A maioria dos órgãos foram rompidos pelo impacto e só agora, a poção regenerativa dos ossos está terminando de sanar suas costelas. - Remus fechou os olhos ao ouvir essas palavras, enquanto Sírius apertava os lábios, inconformado – Como sabem – continuou, vendo que nenhum ali na mesa quis pronunciar nada – Essa reconstituição é bem dolorida e Draco, não se move, nem ao menos altera um milímetro de seu rosto. Apesar de inconsciente, ele deveria ter reações pela dor. O que não tem...

- Ele vai morrer, se é que já não amanheceu morto – Lucius comentou em voz baixa, para Remus lhe lançar um olhar horrorizado.

- Como pode dizer isso? Ele é seu filho! – o de olhos âmbar ficou indignado, sua mão logo se uniu a de Sírius, em busca de apoio mudo.

- Draco ainda se mantém vivo, mas não sei por quanto tempo. Confesso que já era para estar morto, mas algo em seu interior lhe dá forças para continuar... – o professor chamou a atenção de volta a si – Não preciso dizer que esse algo possui três nomes distintos.

- Harry, Léo e Mett – Lupin compreendeu e sorriu tristemente.

- Não tem nada que possamos fazer? Alguma poção? Algum feitiço? – Sírius inquiriu, os olhos cravados aos de Snape.

- Lamento... – o professor respondeu, para trazer o peso de volta aos corações dos dois grifinórios – As melhores poções e os melhores feitiços de cura eu já me utilizei essa noite. Só resta esperar.

- Tem outra forma – Lucius finalmente voltou a falar, para moléstia de Snape.

- Não sei se eles aprovariam essa tática Lucius.

- Que forma? – Remus intercalou o olhar entre o loiro e o moreno enquanto Sírius analisava o semblante pensativo de Malfoy.

- Magia das Trevas – o patriarca sussurrou e sorriu com sarcasmo pelo estremecimento de Lupin.

- Carmélia está viva porque usou essa magia para sobreviver – Sírius se meteu no assunto, os olhos ainda postos em Malfoy.

O loiro o olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada. – Noto que está concordando comigo ou estou equivocado?

- A mãe de Mett está viva? – Remus ficou surpreso.

- Existe uma magia natural considerada das Trevas que é tão simples de se fazer, que não há necessidade de se usar um conjuro nem uma varinha. Até um muggle com uma porção medíocre de magia em seu corpo pode conjurar esse feitiço – Malfoy se pôs a explicar, os olhos ainda fitos aos de Sírius – Apesar de ser uma legítima Arte das Trevas, ela não é proibida. Os trouxas que não tem conhecimento de nosso mundo e que conseguem usar esse feitiço a chama vulgarmente de "Vender a alma ao diabo" – Snape observou como um sorriso cínico surgia nos lábios de Malfoy – Você consegue o que quer, porém, algo é levado em troca, algo importante e você fica manchado, como se uma chaga lhe espalhasse pelo sangue.

- É o preço que se paga por alterar a natureza da vida – Black completou, ainda perdido na mirada prateada.

Remus ficou um pouco perturbado com os dois, dando um chute na canela do marido. Sírius fez uma careta e o olhou com interrogação para receber como resposta um olhar atravessado.

- E como Draco a conjuraria se ele está praticamente em coma? – Snape inquiriu o amigo, tentando esconder seu contentamento ao presenciar essa ceninha de ciúmes.

- No caso de Carmélia, ela mesma foi o diabo, assim por dizer. Ela conseguiu e perdeu o que queria. Acha que ela não estava ansiosa pelo filho que ia nascer? Ela ama a Draco com todas as suas forças, mesmo não demonstrando isso, e com o filho, seria mais um motivo para ele voltar pra ela todas as noites.

- Então por que ela iria suicidar? – Remus não entendia a cabeça desses sonserinos.

Snape fez questão de responder. – Já imaginou estar do lado da pessoa que você mais ama para ver que ele não te enxerga? Que ele está dormindo do seu lado, mas frio como uma estátua e distante?

- É... Horrível... – Lupin concordou, sentindo uma leve compaixão pela mulher.

- Carmélia voltou à vida, mas perdeu quem amava e quem indubitavelmente iria amá-la, como mãe. Agora sim eu a consideraria morta em vida, sozinha e mal-amada – Black jogou como uma indireta para Malfoy.

O loiro apertou os lábios. – O caso de Draco seria distinto. Outra pessoa pode conjurar o feitiço para salvá-lo, mas teria de ser alguém com magia de cura muito alta. Em troca, o curandeiro perderia algo. Eu só não fiz esse feitiço até agora por não possuir magia de cura.

- Somente pouquíssimos magos possuem magia voltada totalmente à cura – Snape negou com a cabeça – Eu sou medimago, mas não tenho esse dom.

Remus negou também. – Não possuo essa qualidade e Sírius também não.

Dessa vez o loiro sorriu de canto. – Potter curou Merriett sem ao menos saber o que fazia. Para conseguir que alguém volte a enxergar de uma cegueira como a de Merriett, de nascença, teria que ter um alto nível de cura regenerativa em seu poder.

- Potter curou uma cegueira natural? – Snape se mostrou um pouco impressionado.

- Eu estava lá e vi Bellatrix lançar um _Avada Kedavra_ neles. Potter simplesmente bloqueou o feitiço sem varinha e sem conjuro por estar com Merriett nos braços. Depois da explosão de seu poder, o garoto estava enxergando.

- Certamente ele conjurou sem saber o feitiço por desejar fervorosamente salvar o menino e vê-lo enxergar... – Snape ponderou consigo – Ele pode conseguir salvar a Draco.

Enquanto Snape aprovava com a cabeça, Sírius e Remus trocaram um sorriso de felicidade, apenas Malfoy estava sério, observando sua xícara de café.

- Lucius? – o professor estendeu a mão e tocou a do loiro.

Remus acompanhou os movimentos para se lembrar de si mesmo e das vezes que Severus lhe tocava dessa forma, preocupado com seus momentos de distancia.

O patriarca ergueu os olhos para fitá-lo. – Lembra que disse que é um feitiço de troca? Nem o próprio Merlin tinha poder o bastante para mudar os acontecimentos e ficar por isso mesmo, sem conseqüências. Potter não seria diferente, por mais poderoso que possa ser.

- Mas ele está normal como sempre – Sírius garantiu.

- Tem certeza? – a voz de Lucius o fez duvidar – Talvez a gravidade da cegueira de Merriett não acarretou danos em si tão visíveis, mas acarretou algo que nem ele mesmo tenha se dado conta. No caso de Draco seria mais... Explícito.

Remus se ergueu de repente. – Eu me nego aceitar isso. Estamos falando sobre Magia das Trevas e feitiços perigosos. Não quero que Harry ou os meninos sofram alguma seqüela por nossa imprudência, por mais que eu ame a Draco como um filho e me doa vê-lo naquela cama.

- Nada acontecerá com os garotos, isso eu garanto – o patriarca lhe desafiou com o olhar – Merriett sofreu no caso de Carmélia porque ele estava dentro dela.

- Assim mesmo me nego a aceitar isso – insistiu, buscando o apoio de Sírius, que não veio – Amor?

- Eu não sei... – o animago passou a mão pelo cabelo em frustração – Sinceramente não sei qual seria pior. Eles ficarem sem o Draco ou o Harry acabar perdendo algo... – suspirou – Eu não sei o que pensar. Estamos falando de duas pessoas que sinceramente amamos!

- Concordo com Remus – Snape se intrometeu – Seria arriscado por não sabermos em que acarretaria esse feitiço.

- Por que não deixamos que Potter decida? – todos olharam a Malfoy, para em seguida girarem a cabeça na direção onde ele olhava.

Um moreno de olhos verdes estava parado no marco da porta, ouvindo tudo.

- Harry? – Sírius ficou preocupado – Você estava aí há quanto tempo?

- Muito tempo... – o afilhado não desgrudava os olhos do patriarca – O senhor Malfoy não estava explicando pra vocês. Ele me viu aqui e resolveu me colocar por dentro de suas idéias.

- Agora que você já sabe. O que decide? – o loiro ergueu o queixo em desafio.

Harry encurtou a distancia até o patriarca e com olhar firme e decidido, respondeu.

- Quero que me ensine esse feitiço. Quero que Draco sobreviva, não apenas por mim, mas principalmente por Mett e por Léo. Farei qualquer coisa para vê-lo abrir os olhos novamente.

- Tem certeza? Sabe dos riscos que corre – Malfoy voltou a questionar.

- Absoluta.

Remus fechou os olhos com pesar. Era óbvio que Harry aceitaria qualquer coisa por Draco.

* * *

Mett abriu os olhos e ficou um pouco assustado por não ter se acostumado a enxergar. A luz e as cores ainda o incomodavam um pouco. Depois de esfregar as pálpebras e se situar, viu que Léo dormia ao seu lado. Deu beijinho na bochecha do outro menino e se sentou, quase rolando novamente deitado por estar tão empacotado de roupas. Usava um pijama em forma de macacão soft com desenhos de unicórnios. Léo vestia um igual com desenhos de hipogrifos.

Se agarrou nas grades do berço e observou a cama onde seu papai estava dormindo. Fez bico. Nunca conseguia estar acordado quando seu pai também estava.

Harry havia lhe dito que não podia acordar ao pai porque ele estava cansado, mas Harry não estava ali agora. Deu uma olhada pelo quarto, confirmando que ele era o único acordado e nenhum sinal do moreno.

Decidiu que desobedeceria a Harry para ser mimado pelo papai. Queria acima de tudo mostrar pra ele que estava vendo.

Tentou escalar a grade, mas esta estava muito alta para pular. Precisaria de um apoio.

Foi então que observou Léo dormindo encostado no cercado. Não pensou duas vezes para pisar sobre o corpo do outro menino usando-o como degrau para jogar a outra perna sobre a incômoda proteção do berço.

Seu pé não alcançou e acabou por fazer Leonard acordar com um grito e começar a chorar por causa do seu peso que estava machucando, nesse meio, acabou por cair de costa e bater a cabeça na proteção acolchoada do outro lado do berço. No susto, acabou chorando também.

Harry adentrou o quarto com o choro dos dois e foi correndo ver o que havia acontecido. Assim que encostou ao berço, dois pares de bracinhos se ergueram em sua direção. Como não queria dar privilégio a nenhum, acabou por carregar a ambos, cada um em um braço e se viu quase estrangulado quando os meninos se abraçaram em seu pescoço.

Depois de verificar que estavam bem, sem nenhum ferimento e mais calmos, foi a vez do interrogatório.

- Que aconteceu? – perguntou, com os dois sentados em seu colo.

Como nenhum respondeu, analisou os rostinhos deles e viu que Léo estava confuso e sonolento, mas Mett...

Não conseguiu segurar uma risada ao se lembrar que Draco fazia o mesmo quando aprontava em Hogwarts e era inquirido pelos professores. Na época, ficava inconformado em como ele o ferrava e _quase_ conseguia sair ileso das detenções. Essa expressão inocente nesse rostinho angelical não o enganava.

- Mett? – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Queria acordar o papai... – respondeu baixinho, escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço – Por que papai não acorda?

Isso compadeceu a Harry, que lhe confortou afagando-lhe as costas.

Léo observava quietinho, mas quando Mett começou a chorar novamente, o abraçou apertado.

- Eu deixo você ficar com o meu papai enquanto seu papai ta dormindo.

- Harry pode ser meu papai também? – perguntou entre os soluços. Léo confirmou com a cabeça, ainda agarradinhos. Mett sorriu um pouquinho – Quando meu papai acordar, eu te empresto ele também – dessa vez, quem abriu um sorriso foi Léo.

Harry achou graça e os envolveu num abraço e beijou o topo das duas cabecinhas. Via como o filho era bonzinho e carinhoso e isso o enchia de orgulho. Não errara na forma que o criara. Mesmo sem os pais e sendo criado de forma tão cruel pelos tios, soube como cuidar do filho e isso era um alivio muito grande. Se sentia incapaz desse feito, e muitas foram as vezes que se perguntou se estava indo pelo caminho correto.

Não saber cuidar...

Essa frase lhe fez lembrar da briga entre Malfoy e o padrinho, na noite passada. Eles estavam tão alterados que discutiam em voz alta e conseguiu ouvir tudo mesmo estando no andar de cima. Queria conversar com o patriarca e logo teria a chance de saber mais sobre as coisas que tinha curiosidade. Eram tantos acontecimentos ao mesmo tempo, descobertas e surpresas...

O som da porta chamou sua atenção. Ao olhar, viu Sírius entrar no quarto com um vago sorriso.

- Harry – o animago se aproximou e puxou sua cabeça para um abraço como quando ainda era criança, sem se importar que Mett e Léo estavam em seu colo.

- Se é sobre o feitiço, eu já me decidi – Harry lhe sorriu com carinho – É o que eu quero.

- Se você tem tanta certeza... – Black suspirou, derrotado. Sabia que quando o afilhado metia algo na cabeça, não tinha quem o fizesse voltar atrás – Remus já foi para a creche, Malfoy te espera na biblioteca, Snape está no corredor, esperando que você desapareça do quarto para que ele possa desinfetar apropriadamente e ficar cuidando do Draco e eu vim aqui levar os meninos para tomarem café da manhã.

- Snape é sempre tão carismático não? – Harry riu assim que o padrinho fez uma careta de repulsa.

O mais velho sorriu aos garotos e viu como Léo lhe sorria de volta, estendendo os braços para ir em seu colo. Mett já ficou agarrado em Harry.

- Papai... Eu quero comer com você – o loirinho olhou todo meigo ao de olhos verdes.

Harry não soube o que sentiu ao ouvir essa palavra tão importante sendo pronunciada pela boquinha de Merriett e direcionada a si. Sabia que o menino só ficava com Draco e tudo era voltado para o pai. Ter ele lhe olhando, pedindo tão carinhosamente e lhe chamando de papai era uma satisfação imensa. Léo também lhe sorria, esperando que viesse com eles para a refeição.

Seria completamente feliz se Draco também estivesse nessa cena, lhe dedicando sua atenção e lhe abraçando com ternura cuidadosa.

Seus olhos se pousaram ao semblante inexpressivo do loiro e jurou a si mesmo que não passaria de hoje. Que veria o olhar azul-prateado de Draco a reluzir com vida novamente.

Acompanhou Sírius que estava com Léo até a sala de jantar. Se sentou acomodando Mett em seu colo e passou a lhe dar leite com sanduíches de frango enquanto o padrinho fazia o mesmo com Leonard.

* * *

Lucius observava as paredes da biblioteca, repletas de livros. Fazia muito tempo que não entrava em Grimmaud Place, mas a casa parecia ser a mesma desde aquela época.

Seus olhos vagaram por cada capa de livro, mas sabia que o que mais desejava ter em mãos, não estaria entre aqueles.

Estendeu a mão e tocou com cuidado, passando os dedos pelos relevos dos títulos.

E lembrou-se de sua infância, quando soube que havia uma mulher que nascera para ser sua. Que ela o amaria não importando em quais circunstancias... E na adolescência, quando a tinha caminhando a seu lado, a tratara como sua donzela e incorporou o cavalheiro dentro de si... E quando tornou-se um homem feito, viera a guerra, e seu nome já era marcado por gerações dentre os magos obscuros. Não tivera escolha em que lado apoiar, muito menos não apoiar nenhum lado... Tornara-se guerreiro para protegê-la, mas falhara em sua missão e sentia-se, ali, nesse exato momento, um miserável.

- Pretende usar o Necromantis, relíquia dos Black?

Lucius girou o corpo para ver, parado na porta, Severus Snape.

- Se o ultimo descendente Black colaborar... – voltou sua atenção aos livros daquela prateleira.

- Esqueça a Narcissa, Lucius – o professor apenas sussurrou, vendo como o patriarca parava o que fazia para lançar-lhe um olhar estreito – Deixe-a descansar em paz. Ela deve estar satisfeita consigo mesma. Foi uma fabulosa esposa, incomparável matriarca e maravilhosa mãe... – susteve o olhar prateado enquanto concluía – Ela cumpriu seu papel aqui.

- Não sabe o que diz... – o loiro deu-lhe as costas, voltando a observar os livros – Ela morreu muito jovem, ainda tinha sonhos pela frente.

- O único sonho dela era ver o Draco feliz, e ele estará feliz assim que o desmiolado Potter fizer o feitiço de troca. Para quê mexer com os mortos?

- Ela era a única pessoa que me amou... – Lucius sussurrou, os olhos fitos em um ponto vago – Minha mãe faleceu moça, nem me recordo dela... E meu pai vivia em suas aventuras. Fui criado por elfos, Severus, e quando ele estava em casa, nunca tinha tempo para mim – então um vago sorriso se formou em sua boca – Narcissa era linda e perfeita... Ela odiava a cor preta, por parecer ir a um funeral, mas como eu gostava, ela sempre vestia um de seus maravilhosos vestidos nessa cor, para as grandes recepções que fazíamos. Quando Abraxas morreu e eu tomei seu lugar nos negócios ela estava ali, me apoiando, dizendo que por mais que meu pai dizia que eu não tinha potencial para os negócios, eu manteria o status e o nome Malfoy à altura... – o sorriso morreu e seus olhos ficaram mais duros – Então veio a guerra... Cissa me apoiou o tempo todo e quando eu voltava pra casa... – sua voz se cortou, para em seguida retomar as palavras – Ela me recebia com um abraço e murmurava o quanto me amava e continuaria me amando, até o fim da vida... E quando fui preso ela me jurou que usaria todas suas forças para salvar nosso filho e quando sua hora chegasse e por eventualidade do destino estivéssemos distantes, seu último suspiro seria meu nome – os olhos do loiro se focaram aos do amigo – Cissa era meu mundo... Sem ela, não tenho chão onde pisar.

- E se você não conseguir revivê-la? – Snape suspirou, vendo como Malfoy, antes arrogante e imponente, se abandonava em uma poltrona, ombros caídos e tampando o rosto com as mãos.

- Então não precisarei continuar desse lado...

- Deixaria Draco e seu neto?

Lucius destampou o rosto e sorriu sem vontade. – Draco não gosta de mim Severus, você sabe muito bem. Nunca tive tempo pra ele e vivíamos mais separados do que qualquer um. Quando nos encontrávamos eu mais cobrava que ele fosse forte e firme do que o tinha frágil e carinhoso em meus braços, me chamando de pai. Eu nunca soube cuidar de nada nem ninguém... – riu em deboche – Por mais lamentável e patético que possa ser era a Cissa que cuidava de mim.

- Por mais que o Draco insista que não te ama, ele sim o ama, pois você é pai dele. Um pai ausente e distante, mas ainda assim, é o pai dele – Snape caminhou até a mesa e se apoiou nela, o observando – Somos amigos desde Hogwarts, mas eu nunca cheguei a lhe fazer essa pergunta. Não me interprete mal, mas... – fez uma pausa significativa, estreitando os olhos e se inclinando para perto do loiro como se fosse uma pergunta sigilosa, o que de fato era – Quantos foram os relacionamentos que já teve até agora? Por quantas pessoas já se apaixonou? – um longo silencio se fez e a resposta nunca vinha. Snape então se endireitou e arregalou os olhos sem acreditar – Narcissa foi a única?

- Como disse, ela foi a única pessoa que me amou, não importando como nem onde. Ela me aceitava como eu sou.

- E você a amava?

- Se eu não a amasse, acha que eu estaria querendo revivê-la? – retrucou, se erguendo e caminhando até a janela, onde foi se apoiar contra o parapeito.

- E como sabe que a amava de fato? – dessa vez o professor recebeu um olhar confuso por parte do patriarca – Oh, por Merlin, Lucius! – Snape bufou com divertimento – Você estava carente, nunca foi amado na vida, nem sabe como é isso. A diferença entre você e o Salvador do Mundo é que você cresceu em uma mansão absurdamente enorme, mas solitária e ele num cubículo debaixo da escada, sufocado. O de se esperar é que você se afeiçoara na primeira pessoa que te demonstre algo além do que você teve até então. Narcissa te demonstrou amor, pois não duvido que ela tenha o amado verdadeiramente, e você só retribuiu da mesma forma, mas... Como você tem certeza que não foi pura gratidão ao invés de amor?

- E o que _você_ sabe sobre esse sentimento? – ficou irritado.

- Mais que você, eu garanto.

- Como tem tanta certeza disso? Acaso já amou alguém? – se desencostou do parapeito para estar frente a frente com o professor.

- Já imaginou amar alguém que está vivo e que nunca vai ficar ao seu lado porque ama outra pessoa? Que todas as noites, enquanto você deita em uma cama fria, sabe que essa pessoa está dormindo nos braços de outra? Que quando a solidão te corta as entranhas naqueles dias mais deprimidos, você sabe que nunca terá um sorriso ou um abraço de conforto, mas que outra pessoa em seu lugar está se deliciando com isso? Que outra pessoa e não você, nunca estará sozinho? – se desencostou da mesa para dar um passo na direção do loiro – Você diz que ama Narcissa, e se a ama sabe que foi até o fim e que ela te amava até o último segundo, que te pertencia, que era parte sua e que certamente, a última pessoa que ela pensou antes de partir, foi em você. Qual é o pior Lucius? Perder a pessoa que você quer para a morte ou porque nunca vai te amar?

Um pesado silencio caiu sobre ambos, essas palavras perambulando entre eles, para ser cortado por um arrasado loiro.

- Eu não sou como você Severus – o loiro fechou os olhos que lhe ardiam – Não consigo viver longe de quem eu quero... Não sei por que não consigo recomeçar e tentar sobreviver.

- Porque você e Draco são mais parecidos do que imaginam – o moreno observava como as maçãs do rosto de Lucius tomavam um matiz rosado e suas pálpebras tremiam – Vivem para uma única pessoa, e sem ela, perde o rumo. Por mais duros e cruéis que pareçam, necessitam de um porto seguro e de um cantinho protetor...

Lucius ainda mantinha o mesmo semblante de anos atrás, nem parecia ser pai de Draco, parecia mais irmão mais velho se os comparavam lado a lado. O filho havia se encorpado e se transformado em um belo e desejado homem viril, o pai, garboso e bem cuidado, não perdera a forma e os traços sedutores, ainda mais com o cabelo longo. O mundo bruxo tinha uma longevidade entre cento e oitenta a duzentos anos de vida graças à magia que corre pelo corpo de cada um, renovando e reparando as células. Snape sabia que se quisesse, poderia parecer ter trinta ao invés da idade que possuía, assim como o outro a sua frente. Não foi à toa que Malfoy disse que Narcissa morreu jovem, ainda tinha muito pela frente e poderiam até ter outro filho, caso quisessem.

- Você ainda tem muito pela frente Lucius... Deixe Narcissa em paz e se permita viver uma nova vida, com novas escolhas e, quem sabe, com alguém...

- Sei que nunca terei esse privilégio pela segunda vez na vida... Sei que ninguém me amaria – o loiro negou com a cabeça e silenciou o amigo que estava pronto para afrontá-lo, levando um dedo de encontro aos lábios deste – Nosso assunto termina aqui, pois tem alguém que quer falar comigo – ambos olharam para a porta – Entre Potter.

Harry, que estava encostado ao lado da porta e carregava Léo e Mett, ficou branco. Os meninos tampavam as bocas para não rirem alto, achando que o moreno estava ali para pregar uma peça nos dois mais velhos. Como é que esse loiro sabia onde estava? Com uma insuperável vergonha, Harry empurrou a porta e entrou, deixando o pálido de seu rosto ficar avermelhado de constrangimento.

- Desculpe... Atrapalhar... – murmurou, sem olhar a nenhum deles.

- Não tem problema, você esperou nosso assunto acabar com tremenda paciência não? – o patriarca sorriu com arrogância.

Harry corou ainda mais.

Snape negou com a cabeça e ao passar por si, não deixou de alfinetar. – Ainda com essa mania ridícula de ouvir conversas atrás da porta? – e sem esperar por resposta, que sabia por experiência que nunca viria, deixou a biblioteca.

- Vovô! – Mett gritou feliz ao ver Lucius ali, o que assustou em muito a Harry, que quase deu um pulo.

Léo fez beicinho, olhando para o papai. – Eu tenho vovô também?

O moreno ficou com remorso de não dizer nada ao filho, mas queria revelar para Leonard quem era seu outro pai junto com Draco. Na realidade queria que Draco lhe dissesse e fosse o primeiro a ver a reação do menino. Era mais que justo e seria imensamente gratificante para ele, tinha certeza. Então não podia dizer que o patriarca também era seu avô.

Não sabia o que responder e Léo continuava cobrando uma resposta. Foi então que, para seu assombro, Malfoy se aproximou e carregou os dois garotos.

- Posso ser seu avô também – o loiro se ofereceu, vendo como os olhos de Harry se arregalavam e em como um sorriso se formava no rostinho do garoto.

- Posso te chamar de vovô também? – Léo perguntou todo radiante.

- Claro... – Lucius os colocou sobre o tapete no centro da biblioteca e transfigurou algumas cadeiras em unicórnios de balanço. Viu como os meninos ficaram fascinados pelos brinquedos e ajudou a colocá-los sobre um dos balanços. Léo na frente e Mett atrás, agarradinho ao amiguinho. Assim que o feitiço de segurança para não caírem foi posto, o unicórnio passou a balançar suavemente, levando os dois a rirem muito – Draco sempre gostava disso – comentou por acaso – Narcissa quem vivia transfigurando os móveis para vê-lo se divertir.

Harry ficou observando o patriarca, depois olhou ao filho.

- Ouvi o senhor e meu padrinho brigando ontem à noite e... – fez uma pausa, ainda vendo as feições do loiro – O senhor se referiu a Léo como neto. Ouvi sua voz e em como pronunciava 'meu neto'.

Lucius tomou uma das poltronas e acendeu a lareira à sua frente. Harry foi se sentar na do lado.

- Ouvi Draco dizer 'filho' aquele dia e quando o vi de perto, reconheci os olhos do garoto – voltou a olhar ao rosto de Léo – Ele tem os olhos iguais aos de Narcissa – e voltou a olhar para Harry – Olhos de um Black. A boca é puramente genética Potter, e o nariz... – pensou um pouco - Talvez pareça com sua mãe, não a tenho muito bem em memória.

- Verdade... – Harry sorriu em nostalgia – O nariz é como o de minha mãe... – voltou a prestar atenção ao patriarca – Por que quer tanto esse livro? Sírius me contou algo quando estávamos dando lanches aos meninos.

- Sei que ouviu minha conversa com Severus, então não preciso responder.

- Tudo por amor?

- Existem várias formas de se amar. O meu é egoísta, o de Snape é altruísta e o seu é sacrifício. Enquanto que por Narcissa eu não importaria de acabar com a vida de outra pessoa, você escolheu que por Draco, você acabaria com a própria vida. No caso de Snape, ele escolheu abrir mão sem lutar ou sem se sacrificar por quem ama, apenas fez com que a decisão dos outros fosse tomada como a certa, independente do que ele sente.

- Ia realmente matar meu filho? – sua voz saiu baixa e um pouco tremida. Só de pensar em perder o filho, lhe causava um tremendo desespero.

- Sim... Mas porque ele era apenas seu. Agora que sei que é de Draco também... – deixou em evasiva. Sabia que nunca mataria sangue do próprio sangue.

Harry frisou os lábios com desgosto. Não poderia esperar nada diferente, vindo de quem vinha. Lucius sempre foi cruel e a família em primeiro lugar. Certamente não se importaria com a tragédia e o sofrimento de outra pessoa. Pelo menos tinha a garantia que esse homem não relaria um dedo em Léo.

- Eu não deixaria a vida levar o Draco, porque pra mim... – Harry disse com firmeza na voz.

- ...Destino, somos nós quem fazemos – Lucius completou por si.

Potter concordou e se manteve pensativo enquanto observava Léo e Mett se divertirem juntos, para depois fazer sua principal pergunta.

- Eu vou morrer no lugar do Draco?

- Tem medo de morrer no lugar dele? – o patriarca rebateu, curioso pela resposta.

- Não... Eu sinceramente abriria mão da minha vida pela de quem mais amo. Ainda mais sabendo que ele cuidará muito bem de meu Léo.

- Se é assim, seu amor por Leonard não é suficiente para que viva?

- Não é bem assim... – negou com a cabeça – Eu amo muito a Léo e a Mett e é exatamente por isso que farei esse feitiço. Não gostaria de ver Merriett pior do que eu o vi, quando soube que o pai tinha se distanciado de si. Ele sem o pai seria horrível... É por esse amor e pelo amor que eu sinto por Draco e por Léo, que eu não tenho medo de morrer.

- Então... Pra quê quer saber?

- Para me despedir...

* * *

**N/B: **A Sanae está de volta!!! Pra todo mundo que esperou tanto pela continuação como eu, e eu sei que não foram poucas, espero que gostem desse capítulo como eu gostei!!! Beijos da Bibiss

**Agradecimentos a: Sy.P**, **Anne** - olá querida! Que bom que gostou do capítulo e da resposta enorme hehehe. Bem, quem está feliz sou eu, por saber que vc está bem. Quanto as suas reviews, são maravilhosas! Obrigada por comentar em cada atualização, isso me deixa muito feliz! Espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo tbm. Até a próxima, bjs!; **Miyu Amamyia**; **DW03** - olá, quem sabe eu não faça algo acontecer com o Lucius? Quis deixá-lo humano, mas ainda assim egoísta e cruel ao mesmo tempo, alguém que não sabe o que é sentir, pois não aprendeu isso. Espero que eu tenha conseguido chegar perto dessa qualificação. Eu que agradeço pelos seus comentários! Bjaum; **Isabella Malfoy** - olá, uma mudança de pars? Oh, quem sabe? Talvez sim, talvez não... Mas daqui pra frente será mais romance e tudo pode acontecer :) O Lucius ia matar o Léo pq não sabia da verdade, mas depois desse capítulo, deu pra perceber que ele remediu suas ações. Também espero continuar assim e não deixar vcs esperando tanto tempo pelas minhas escassas atualizações. Bjs; **Mira-chan** - olá, seus reviews são sempre confortantes e inspiradores! Severus apareceu justamente para isso, para botar juízo no Lucius e ver se ele pára com essa obsessão em fazer maldades. Digamos que o Sevie é o freio e a razão no nosso amado loiraço! ;) Infelizmente não dá pra remediar o que escrevi até aqui... O Mett é filho do Draco, ainda mais que tem todas as suas características físicas. Muita gente tá pedindo pra mim deixar o Léo e o Mett juntos, mas aí é com os leitores, não sei se vão gostar de um incesto em Caminho do Coração... Obrigada pelas palavras e apoio, isso faz meu dia muito mais feliz! Bjks!; **Fabi **- olá moça! Epa! Vc está pensando em reconsiderar? Acho que depois desse capítulo vc tem certeza absoluta que eu sou cruel não? Mas é para o bem da fic! acredite! (fazendo carinha de cachorrinho abandonado) Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! E eu adorei a sua review! Bjs; **love roxa kingdom hearts**; **Aleera Black** (2 reviews!); **MalukaChan**; **Ana Paula** - olá, estou conseguindo manter uma atualização regular então, eis esse capítulo. Espero de coração que tenha gostado, bjm; **Inu **- olá, estou tentando manter o ritmo de atualizações, estou me esforçando para não acabar sumindo novamente. Squib é um "aborto" como foi chamado aqui, segundo a Ge Black me esclareceu. É um bruxo nascido de bruxos só que não possui magia. O Seamus deve estar em algum lugar do St. Mungus, mas eu não pretendo escrever sobre ele por enquanto, mas quem sabe ele não apareça? Bjs; **Scheila Potter Malfoy**; **milinha-potter** e **Ana Loks**.

Obrigada a todos que comentaram e aqueles que tem conta, as respostas foram pelo "reply". Beijos! Agradeço também à minha beta Bibiss por mais este trabalho!


	19. O Amor não distingue Certo e Errado

**Título: Caminho do Coração**

**Beta:** Bibiss

**Capítulo dedicado a ****TONKS BLACK2** (queria agradecer de coração as maravilhosas palavras, o carinho e a dedicação com que me descreveu o que sente ao ler minhas fics. Esse capítulo vai especialmente a ti, grande beijo!), e ao meu querido **Rafael9692** por ser tão amável em dedicar um tempinho não apenas para ler minhas fics, mas para me enviar aqueles votos de felicidades. (Esse capítulo também vai pra você, com muito carinho e gratidão. Sinto sua falta minino! Bijo!).

* * *

**Capítulo 18 – O Amor não Distingue Certo e Errado**

Léo e Mett andavam de mãos dadas pelos corredores sombrios de Grimmaud Place.

- Eu to com medo – o loirinho se agarrou ainda mais ao amiguinho. Era assustador ver as sombras que se formavam pelas paredes então fechou os olhos e escondeu o rosto no pescoço do outro menino.

Quem teve a idéia de buscar uma aventura pela desconhecida e sombria casa dos Black foi Leonard. Mett no começo achou a idéia legal, mas agora se arrependia.

- Eu te protejo – o menino moreno abraçou o corpinho miúdo do loirinho – Olha, eu tenho uma varinha – e sacudiu uma legítima varinha na mão.

- E se aparecer o Bicho Papão? – Mett pareceu mais calmo, já que Léo iria protegê-lo.

- Temos a varinha – disse confiante.

Mett concordou e apontou com o dedinho para uma porta debaixo da escada. – Olha.

- Vamos ver o que tem ali – ainda de mãos dadas pararam frente a enorme porta e com uma coragem de dar inveja até para o Trio Dourado, Léo empurrou.

Como a porta estava mal fechada, ela se abriu com um clic e rangendo. No mesmo instante um vulto negro saiu de dentro e encobriu os dois garotos que começaram a gritar enquanto berros e xingamentos eram soltos com vulgaridade.

Nessa gritaria toda, o pano preto que cobria o quadro de Valburga escondido debaixo da escada para não incomodar ninguém e que foi a causa do susto dos meninos, foi puxado para Léo e Mett se depararem com... Snape.

Os meninos gritaram com mais empenho, se abraçando e se encolhendo contra o minúsculo armário, preferindo a rabugenta pintura ao professor de poções.

- Pentelhos – Snape estreitou os olhos e fez uma careta ainda mais horripilante.

Léo encobriu Mett que começava a soluçar e ameaçou ao homem com a varinha.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha frente esse menino, que embora apavorado, tinha coragem de enfrentá-lo. Levou a mão para tomar-lhe a varinha, pois se via perfeitamente que era uma original, talvez do desmiolado e relaxado pai do garoto e que por coincidência se chamava Harry Potter, quando um rugido se fez bem às suas costas.

- Snape!

O professor nem teve tempo de ver, quando Sírius entrou na sua frente protegendo os dois garotos e lhe ameaçando com o olhar.

Valburga ainda berrava uma infinidade de maldições e pragas às suas costas.

- O que pensa que estava fazendo? – deu um passo a frente, quase invadindo o espaço de Severus – Como tem coragem de assustar as crianças?

- Está insinuando que fui eu?

- Estou dizendo o que vi – Black empunhou a varinha o que levou ao outro estreitar ainda mais os olhos – Ouse encostar num único fio de cabelo deles que eu te converto em algo bem humilhante. E convenhamos que estou louco para fazer isso.

Snape também empunhou a sua varinha e se desafiaram com o olhar.

- Experimente... – provocou erguendo o nariz – Quer me atacar por causa dos diabinhos aí ou por causa de _Remus_?

Os olhos azuis de Sírius se incendiaram ao ouvir o nome de seu marido ser pronunciado com tanta insinuação.

- _Expeliarmus_! – gritou com raiva crescente.

- _Finnite Incantatem_! – e o bloqueio foi perfeito – _Remus_ é ótimo em _tudo_... Devo concordar que você possui um excelente gosto para parceiros.

- Eu vou te golpear tanto, _Snivellus_, que você nem mais vai se lembrar do próprio nome! – nisso, lançou uma série de imperdoáveis, para espanto do seboso moreno – _Crucius_! _Crucius_!

Snape tivera de se proteger, desviar dos feitiços que lhe escapavam do bloqueio e retroceder os passos ao mesmo tempo.

Lucius apareceu pelo corredor atraído pelos constantes xingamentos de Valburga e em como ela torcia para que Snape desse um _Avada_ na cabeça do próprio filho. Massageou as têmporas e se aproximou do armário ignorando redondamente o confronto de Imperdoáveis dos outros dois homens.

- Minha enxaqueca voltou a atacar e esse estúpido quadro não para de berrar – reclamou por baixo – Venham meninos.

Os garotos deixaram o cantinho do armário e foram se agarrar em suas pernas. Com cansaço pegou o pano preto do chão e voltou a cobrir a irritante pintura e fechar a porta.

Seus olhos pousaram na varinha que Léo levava e ergueu uma delineada sobrancelha.

- Leonard querido dê isso ao vovô – estendeu a mão falando suavemente para não assustar ainda mais o garoto.

Léo lhe entregou a varinha prontamente.

Lucius então apontou para a porta com a varinha e a lacrou com um simples feitiço de cadeado e o silenciou para não ouvir o detestável retrato.

- Quero colo – Mett estendeu os braços.

- Eu também vovô – Léo fez igual.

- Só um instante, garotos – girando o corpo, balançou a cabeça em desaprovação, vendo como os dois morenos brigavam como adolescentes na escola.

Snape trombou as costas na parede e agachou a cabeça para não levar um raio. O feitiço acertou um dos quadros que enfeitavam ali e o chamuscou inteiro. Para revidar, lançou um _Waddiwasi_ múltiplo que se Sírius não houvesse se lançado para o lado e caído no chão, acabaria com algum osso quebrado. Em compensação os adornos da parede foram ao piso, danificados.

Lucius apontou a varinha para ambos, antes que mais algum feitiço fosse lançado.

- _Accio_ varinhas – pronunciou entediado e segurou as varinhas assim que estas voaram em sua direção.

Pra quem não tinha nenhuma, agora estava armado com três.

Os dois morenos ficaram bestificados e olharam ao patriarca com expressões cômicas. Nem ao menos o notaram ali.

- Vocês poderiam parar com essa briguinha infantil de ciúmes? – se queixou irritado – Não consegui dormir direito e essa maldita enxaqueca está me matando.

- Como conseguiu essa varinha? – Black apontou ao que o patriarca usava.

- Estava com Leonard – esclareceu franzindo o cenho – Tudo bem que ele não consegue usar magia, mas deixar uma varinha largada em qualquer lugar já é desleixo. Aliás... – observou a varinha atentamente – É a minha varinha que eu fiz questão de entregar a Lupin.

- Léo deve ter conseguido abrir o baú de Remus e o pegou dali – Sírius olhou ao menino, que se mantinha abraçado a perna de Lucius. Ninguém conseguiria abrir aquele baú, pois Lupin usava um feitiço de poder elevado, mas Léo a conseguiu sem esforço.

- Não entendo como esse moleque consegue romper feitiços e não dá mostras de magia alguma, nem a elementar – Snape apertou os lábios ao pronunciar. Só podia ser filho de Potter.

Lucius carregou aos meninos. – Bellatrix o chamou de Squib, mas um Squib não consegue quebrar feitiços e muito menos anulá-los. Eles são como muggles e morreriam caso fossem atingidos por um feitiço mais perigoso.

Com uma falsa calma, o patriarca seguiu para a sala, onde deixou os dois meninos aconchegados em um sofá o qual aumentou de tamanho com um _Engordio_, para que não houvesse perigo de caírem e ficassem mais confortáveis.

- Ahn... Lucius... – o animago se aproximou do loiro com timidez.

- O que quer agora Black? – Snape retrucou pelo loiro.

- Não estou falando com você cara de morcego! – rebateu com irritação – E não esquecerei tão cedo da sua afronta em relação ao MEU marido e companheiro!

- Mesmo assim fica todo derretido pra cima do Lucius? O que dirá SEU marido e companheiro quando souber? – o moreno sorriu com cinismo.

- Eu não fico assim não! – se ofendeu.

- Vocês dois poderiam fazer a gentileza de CALAREM A BOCA! – o loiro berrou, encarando os dois.

Léo e Mett estavam tranqüilos brincando com seus ursos de pelúcia que ontem Remus fizera questão de trazer com alguns brinquedos da creche para que se divertissem. Pareciam já acostumados com as brigas dos mais velhos.

- Então poderia devolver a minha varinha? – Sírius pediu com gentileza. Não era tolo e sabia que uma varinha na mão de um Malfoy raivoso era muito perigoso à sua saúde.

- Não faça isso Lucius, é como dar uma arma a um Trasgo e ficar sinalizando aonde ele tem que golpear – Snape cruzou os braços e sorriu de lado ao ser fulminado pelo animago.

- Pelo menos sou um Trasgo feliz com uma família, e não um projétil mal feito de poções que não tem ninguém, mesmo que soubesse como manejar mil varinhas ao mesmo tempo – retrucou ferino.

- Merlin... Eles são piores que Leonard e Merriett – o patriarca rolou os olhos. A irritante dor se fazia mais insuportável à medida que os ouvia brigar, chegando a doer-lhe a vista.

Remus então apareceu no meio da sala, com duas grandes sacolas.

- Olá meninos! Eu trouxe o almoço, está quentinho – sua voz saiu confortante e animada.

- Graças a Salazar! Alguém que tem um pouco de razão apareceu – o loiro entregou a Sírius e Severus suas respectivas varinhas e jogou a sua para Remus, quem tivera de soltar as sacolas para pegá-la.

- Mas... O quê? – o de olhos âmbar ficou surpreso ao reconhecer a varinha.

- Vê se a prega no teto dessa vez, onde Leonard não possa tocá-la – Lucius resmungou com cansaço.

Snape olhou de esguelha ao animago que estava para pegar as sacolas do chão e com sua mente maliciosa, foi em direção de Lupin.

- Deixe que eu te ajude com essas coisas, _Remus_ – exagerou na gentileza da voz, o que fez até mesmo Lucius franzir o cenho.

Sírius ficou revoltado e empurrou a Snape com grosseria. – Eu sempre ajudo ao Rem com as coisas! Ele não precisa de você seboso!

O castanho sorriu um pouco e se meteu no meio dos dois. – Não briguem. Deixe que eu mesmo faço isso.

- Não! – foi a rude resposta que recebeu de ambos.

- Ok, então Malfoy me ajudará a levar as coisas – começou a se enfadar.

- Nem morto – o loiro disse simplesmente, sentado numa poltrona e massageando as têmporas.

Snape ficou um pouco preocupado em vê-lo daquele jeito. Deixou de lado a brincadeira de mal-gosto e foi até a poltrona tocando na testa do loiro.

- Ainda tem essas enxaquecas?

- Elas nunca deram trégua... Me afetam sempre nessa época do ano...

- Talvez isso aconteça com a queda de temperatura – ponderou consigo - Posso te ministrar uma poção para amenizá-la.

- Você está pior porque usou magia com o colar de acorrentamento que lhe coloquei – o animago disse simplesmente – Só permite que se faça magia com a varinha, e feitiços simples como acender velas, atrair objetos leves, essas coisas, mas causa uma extrema exaustão depois.

- Você o aprisionou com um acorrentamento mesmo ele estando sem varinha? – Snape desaprovou redondamente.

- Conheço as habilidades de Malfoy e não seria tolo de subestimá-lo. Aliás, devo colocar em você também.

- Severus precisa de sua magia ativa – Remus entrou no assunto antes que algo muito desagradável saísse da boca do ex-professor de poções, mas recebeu um injuriado olhar por parte do marido o que o fez acrescentar rapidamente – Ele está cuidando do Draco e do Harry.

- Claro... – Sírius notou o imperceptível sorrisinho de sarcasmo surgir no canto da boca do seboso e concluiu mentalmente – _Por enquanto você escapa Snivellus... Só por enquanto..._

Remus e Sírius deixaram a sala e foram para a sala de jantar, onde arrumaram tudo para o almoço.

Lupin mordeu o lábio inferior para conter o sorriso que queria aparecer. Fazia muito tempo que não via essas crises de ciúmes em Sírius e isso lhe deixava com aquela gostosa sensação de quem é cobiçado. Por outro lado, lhe deixava ainda mais confuso em relação a Snape.

Teria que saber os motivos que levaram ao ex-professor de poções a ajudá-lo e no final, se afastar sem uma única explicação. Mas não poderia ter essa conversa com Sírius ali presente. Sabia que o marido ficaria revoltado e agressivo.

- Pad, amor... – chamou carinhosamente.

Sírius deu-lhe total atenção, o puxando pela cintura e unindo seus lábios. – O que quer amor?

- Poderia voltar pra creche enquanto eu fico aqui? A gente reveza um pouco, o que acha?

Mesmo desconfiado, Black concordou. Confiava em Remus e sabia que ele não iria traí-lo, só não confiava em Snape e em seu jogo sujo para conseguir o que quer, mas para isso tinha Kreacher, o velho e fiel elfo doméstico dos Black.

* * *

Com o grito dos meninos Harry havia deixado o quarto de Draco para ver o que aconteceu, mas ao cruzar no corredor com o patriarca Malfoy, foi impedido.

- Vá se deitar e dormir um pouco, eu vejo o que está acontecendo.

- Mas...

- Já disse que precisa recuperar energia para fazer o feitiço – cortou com aspereza – Além do quê, estou ouvindo a voz de Black e Snape.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, mas ao invés de voltar ao quarto, apoiou-se no corrimão da escada e se curvou para ver o que acontecia.

Seu padrinho e seu ex-professor de poções discutiam entre si e logo partiram para azarações. Sorriu um pouco ao se recordar que Sírius nunca se deu bem com Snape.

O animago havia garantido que cuidaria direitinho dos meninos, mas pelo visto, ele nunca seria como Remus e seu dom natural com as crianças. Negou com a cabeça, isso que dava confiar na capacidade de atenção e paciência de um Black.

Na primeira oportunidade os garotos escaparam da vigilância do padrinho e estavam aprontando das suas. Agora com Snape no rolo, quem disse que não ia dar em briga?

Também sorriu quando viu Lucius dar um jeito no retrato de Valburga com uma total calma e desarmar os dois morenos que ainda brigavam seriamente.

E se perguntou se na época de seu pai, Sírius e Remus já estavam juntos e o motivo do padrinho detestar tanto ao ex-professor, era por este também ter se interessado pelo gentil e sorridente lobo.

Assim que o clima havia esfriado e a paz parecia ter voltado entre os mais velhos, Harry deixou a escada para ficar um tempo com os meninos.

Aproximou-se do sofá e os observou brincando com os ursos que havia dado de presente.

- Papai! – Léo sorriu largando seu panda e se agarrando às roupas de Harry.

Não demorou até Mett fazer o mesmo.

- Andaram aprontando novamente? – Harry riu quando as bochechas dos dois coraram e eles ficaram tímidos de repente.

- A gente tava descobrindo o lugar – Mett disse baixinho – E Léo me protegeu com uma varinha.

- Psiu! – Leonard cutucou a cabeça do loirinho levando o dedinho à boca.

- Ai! – Mett fez biquinho e franziu o cenho enquanto massageava o lugar atingido deixando seus fios platinados levemente arrepiados.

- Leonard... – Harry viu como o filho se encolheu todo. O menino sabia que não podia brincar com as varinhas, mas sempre desobedecia – Papai já disse que é perigoso.

- Dicupa papai... – com doçura, beijou o rosto do pai para garantir que ele não estava bravo.

- Léo cuida de mim – Mett sorriu amplamente para Harry.

O moreno observou ambos os meninos e beijou o topo da cabeça de cada um. Seu coração se apertou ao se imaginar longe deles.

Lucius os olhava de sua poltrona, vendo como os meninos explicavam o mistério do armário debaixo da escada e Harry os ouvia com atenção, sorrindo e se assustando enquanto eles contavam essa aventura.

Os três formavam um belo quadro... E em sua mente surgiu a figura de Draco, junto a eles, passando um braço pelos ombros de Potter enquanto sorria para os garotos daquele jeito que só o filho sabia sorrir... Um sorriso que convidava a todos a rirem também...

E reconsiderou.

Os quatro formavam uma bela família...

Depois do almoço e de brincar durante um tempo com os filhos até eles adormecerem tranquilamente, Harry estava ao lado de Draco, o observando com esperança brilhando nos olhos. Tocou com cuidado a pele macia desse rosto tão conhecido e contornou as feições suaves, passando pela curva do maxilar até o queixo.

Seus dedos então se aventuraram pelos lábios, passando com lentidão, e lembrou-se que adorava vê-lo sorrindo... Lembrou-se que flutuava ao sentir essa boca contra a sua...

Inclinou como que hipnotizado e uniu seus lábios com os dele para não receber nada em troca...

Voltou a se afastar minimamente, ainda o apreciando e o sentindo com toques cada vez mais incertos.

Draco havia conseguido sobreviver à guerra, à sociedade, ao preconceito... Não seria agora que o veria perecer, deixando Mett sem aquele que ele mais amava, ainda mais quando estava enxergando novamente, nem poderia largar a Léo sem saber da verdade, sem saber como é ter uma família completa.

Então estava ali, observando a Draco e esperando que sua magia se estabilizasse para poder usar o feitiço.

Não passaria dessa noite, como havia garantido o patriarca, e amanhã aqueles olhos azuis prateados se abririam novamente.

Só não sabia se estaria ali para vê-los se abrindo...

* * *

Uma bela mulher de cabelos longos e dourados observava pensativa ao entardecer através da janela de uma casa na parte Muggle de Londres.

Girava em seu dedo anular esquerdo uma aliança de ouro maciço cravejado de brilhantes. Única recordação que lhe restou de sua vida. Agora já não possuía mais nada além de raiva e decepção.

Draco seria o marido excepcional que sua família desejava e um amante perfeito para sua realização ser ainda mais completa. Porém, ele nunca veio a amá-la...

Malfoy sempre foi sincero nesse ponto, desde a primeira vez que se viram para tratar do enlace.

Por sua parte havia sido amor à primeira vista, mas por parte de seu esposo, a indiferença e a apatia.

Os olhos de Draco buscavam outra pessoa, assim como seus sorrisos nunca apareceram para animá-la. E não tinham muito contato, apenas um beijo recato no rosto ou os braços enlaçados em alguma festa ou reunião de negócios.

Ela só tivera a oportunidade de se satisfazer nos braços de quem mais amava uma única vez na vida, porque para sua tristeza, resultou em engravidar.

No começo odiou aquela criança que crescia em seu ventre, pois se não houvesse se fecundado tão prontamente, teria mais noites de amor com ele... Ao menos isso sabia que teria, pois era fundamental um herdeiro legítimo para o nome Malfoy.

Draco nunca mais encostou em seu corpo quando soube da gravidez. Passou a lhe dar mais atenção, mas nada daquilo que tanto ansiava.

Então passou a enxergar a criança como o elo que os uniria. Desejou ter esse filho, pois dessa forma, garantiria o casamento e sua atenção o resto da vida.

Mas na prática era bem diferente do sonho...

Draco saía cedo e voltava tarde. Dormiam na mesma cama, mais pela tradição do que por gostar de dividir o espaço consigo e isso era doloroso.

Quando tentava uma aproximação, ele a rechaçava delicadamente e as vezes que conversavam era para falar sobre o futuro herdeiro, nada mais.

Odiava os muggles, mas passou a odiar pior ainda quando Draco defendeu a Harry Potter numa de suas infinitas discussões. Defendeu aquele que lutou para que essa gente inferior dominasse o mundo que só pertenciam aos de raça pura. Fora que Potter era um mestiço.

Foi exatamente isso que disse – "Potter é um mestiço imundo que merece o beijo de um Dementador pelo mero fato de existir".

Nunca havia visto o olhar de gelo de um Malfoy carregado de tanto ódio como o que foi dirigido a si naquele dia.

Realmente sentiu medo e a indiferença ficou mais insuportável quando nem ao menos conversavam quando estavam no mesmo aposento.

Tinha um medimago particular cuidando de sua gravidez vinte e quatro horas por dia, tinha uma mansão como havia sonhado, fazia compras todas as semanas e comia do mais caro com fartura, mas faltava carinho, companhia e amor...

Faltava a presença de Draco em sua vida...

- Carmélia? – a moça saiu de seus pensamentos para ver Bellatrix a seu lado – Você tinha razão para não confiar em Malfoy. Ele nos traiu.

- Um Malfoy sempre foi individualista e trapaceiro – ela sorriu de canto – Só enxergam a si mesmos. Conseguiu o Necromantis?

- Busquei em todas as propriedades Black, mas creio que se encontra guardado exatamente em Grimmaud Place.

- E não consegue localizá-la?

- Depois que Valburga Black e seu filho primogênito faleceram, Grimmaud Place foi considerada destruída na guerra, mas acho que ela está sob o feitiço _Fidelius_ criado pelo único herdeiro que restou. Meu amado primo Sírius Black.

Carmélia passou os dedos sobre a foto no jornal aberto ao seu lado. Nele havia a imagem sorridente de Harry e Draco saindo da creche com os dois meninos.

Frisou os lábios com rancor se atendo na figura de Harry Potter. Agora sabia quem dominava a mente e o coração de Draco.

- Trarei Voldemort de volta para continuar a ser o pior pesadelo de Potter, nem que nosso Lorde elimine milhares de vidas, nem que destrua toda Londres Bruxa, Harry Potter não terá uma vida, nem descanso e muito menos a felicidade – ela amassou o jornal com revolta mal contida – Quero vê-lo presenciar a morte do filho para depois continuar vivendo por longos anos com essa imagem cravada na memória. Da mesma forma que ele fez com que minha felicidade nunca fosse suprida por quem amo...

Bellatrix sorriu com maldade, observando Carmélia se consumir pouco a pouco pelo ódio. Caminhou até a moça e a abraçou com lentidão, puxando o rosto para fitá-la nos olhos.

- Não se preocupe minha querida. Seu desejo será realizado dentro em breve... Planejo atacar a creche Magia dos Pimpolhos e obrigar ao meu querido primo a me entregar o livro e tudo estará acabado... – com sensualidade beijou os lábios de Camélia, selando essa promessa.

No fundo, Bellatrix só desejava rever seu mestre e amado Tom Riddle, a quem serviu com fidelidade e daria sua vida pela dele mil vezes se preciso fosse. Não ligava pra guerra, nem para poderio ou glória, a única coisa que tinha em mente era permanecer ao lado dele por toda eternidade, porque o amava acima de tudo.

* * *

Snape lia um exemplar de medimagia na biblioteca dos Black, quando foi surpreendido pela presença de Remus.

Com calma fechou o livro e o pôs de lado, sobre o escritório, passando a fitar o de olhos âmbar a se aproximar com um discreto sorriso.

- Podemos conversar? – Lupin se atreveu a perguntar, lançando um olhar preocupado ao redor, certamente procurando o patriarca Malfoy.

- Não se preocupe, Lucius está num dos quartos, dormindo. Tive que lhe ministrar uma dose um pouco forte de poção para dormir – indicou a poltrona que ficava ao lado da sua – Do que gostaria de conversar?

Remus mordeu o canto da boca, agora com um crescente incômodo em tocar nesse assunto.

- É sobre o que passamos...

Snape analisou o semblante levemente corado de Lupin. Sabia que essa conversa teria que acontecer algum dia, por mais que tenha a adiado, mas não gostava de se expor para ninguém, guardando o que sentia apenas para si mesmo.

- Por que não esquecemos o passado e vivamos o presente?

- Porque preciso saber... É constrangedor estarmos juntos na mesma sala que Sírius. Levando em consideração que nunca consegui entender o que aconteceu entre a gente.

- A quem você ama Remus?

Essa pergunta inesperada fez Remus arregalar os olhos e se retesar inteiro. Sentia-se culpado em nunca mais ter falado com Snape como costumava ser quando estavam juntos. Também sentia-se culpado de nunca ter ido atrás do ex-professor para dizer ao menos um adeus, ou alguma palavra que demonstrasse que o que viveram não foi esquecido e nunca seria. E responder essa pergunta não sabia se o feriria ainda mais.

- Você sabe... – sussurrou sem fitá-lo.

- Não, não sei – o ex-professor apoiou os braços nos joelhos ficando um pouco inclinado para frente, para poder ver ao outro nos olhos – Não precisa ter medo de dizer, apenas diga. A quem você ama Remus?

- Sírius... – o castanho finalmente o olhou nos olhos, com aquele conhecido sentimento de culpa.

Snape sorriu um pouco. – É isso que importa. Você o ama e está feliz com ele.

- Mas ainda assim não esclarece o que passamos – franziu o cenho, chateado – Tenho o direito de saber Severus.

- Não precisa se sentir culpado. Vejo culpa em seus olhos toda vez que você me olha – Snape apontou a varinha para as bebidas dispostas em um bar ao canto do escritório – _Accio_ Firewisky – assim que a garrafa foi pega com precisão, convocou dois copos e os encheu com a bebida, entregando uma para Lupin que ainda esperava ser esclarecido – Desde a adolescência meu coração bate por uma pessoa que nunca terei e estou conformado com isso faz muitos anos... E essa pessoa não é você.

Remus arregalou os olhos. – Posso saber quem é?

- Primeiramente direi o motivo de ter feito o que fiz – o moreno bebeu um gole de seu copo – A tragédia era irreversível e você estava se perdendo. Eu sempre soube o que você sentia por Black mesmo antes do próprio saber. Eu vejo através do olhar e foi o mesmo que eu via nos olhos de Draco e nos de Potter quando eles estudavam em Hogwarts. Quando você perdeu a Black, eu sabia o que estava sentindo e sabia que era um sofrimento muito mais ruim do que o meu, pois ele havia lhe correspondido e resolvi por ajudá-lo a não se perder na tristeza.

- Está me dizendo que você me resgatou por vontade própria? Por ter meramente se identificado com o meu sofrimento?

- Sim... – Snape sorriu de canto – Sei o que é a solidão e te usei para não ficar tão só assim. Foi algo como uma troca. Ambos estávamos sozinhos e sofrendo, por que não juntarmos forças para ir adiante?

- Mesmo sabendo que você me usou, ainda sou grato pelo que fez por mim... – Remus sorriu com sinceridade ao moreno – E queria agradecer por tudo que me fez...

- Não precipite as coisas – o professor o olhou com uma expressão tranqüila que poucas vezes mostrava em público – Com a convivência peguei carinho e simpatia por ti. Você fez parte de minha vida naqueles anos que estivemos juntos. Da mesma forma que supri um pouco o vazio que o dominava, você estava fazendo o mesmo por mim, mas como você bem disse; meu coração ainda está preso à outra pessoa.

- Assim como meu coração pertence à Sírius... – o castanho entendia perfeitamente bem. Olhar para Snape já não seria tão doloroso assim.

O moreno concordou com a cabeça, ainda imerso no olhar âmbar do lobo.

- Black tem sorte em ter alguém como você – a voz de Severus era apenas um sussurro e fez com que o outro corasse profundamente.

Remus abriu os lábios para dizer algo, mas foi interrompido por Sírius, que adentrou a biblioteca sem bater. Junto consigo vinham seus seis filhos, que ao verem o papai Rem, correram para abraçá-lo e beijá-lo.

- Papai! – os pequenos gritaram felizes.

- Olha quem vieram para vê-lo – o animago se pronunciou com divertimento – Nossos filhos estavam com saudade de nos ter por perto.

Remus sorriu com carinho e tratou de atender a todos, sem exceção, e mal se deu conta que Snape se erguera do sofá e deixava a biblioteca camuflando um sorriso. Ver ao lupino tão paternal era uma imagem gratificante, mesmo detestando crianças.

Kreacher estava atento aos passos de Snape assim como Black havia ordenado. Quando os viu conversando, o elfo doméstico não perdeu tempo em aparecer na creche e avisar ao amo sobre os dois. Não demorou muito para aprontar as crianças e voltar a Grimmaud Place com elas.

Ao passar ao lado do animago, que se mantinha de pé perto da porta, Snape não deixou de adverti-lo.

- Cuide muito bem dele Black, recompensando os treze anos que eu cuidei dele em seu lugar...

Sírius não respondeu, pois essa foi uma indireta que merecia ouvir. Seus olhos sustiveram os de Severus por um curto momento, antes de confirmar com a cabeça.

- Ele é minha vida Snape... Nunca deixaria nada acontecer a ele, tenha certeza.

O ex-professor aprovou com um curto aceno e ia deixar a biblioteca, quando algo surgiu em sua cabeça.

- Mais uma coisa, Black – o animago apenas aguardou o que viria agora, contando que Snape era um maldito sonserino – Sei que Remus não pode gerar filhos porque o Ministério o deixou infértil por causa de sua licantropia.

Sírius franziu o cenho e apertou os punhos ao se lembrar de como trataram ao seu amado Moony. Desejou matar todos aqueles que estiveram envolvidos nessa sentença desumana. Remus nunca mereceu passar por tudo que havia passado.

Resolveu adotar os seis órfãos ao ver como Remus ficava observando as crianças dos outros quando tinha oportunidade e via em seus olhos a tristeza de que nunca teria uma.

Se sobre-saltou quando Snape pousou uma mão em seu ombro.

- Não estou dizendo isso para feri-lo, apenas queria negociar.

- Que tipo de negócio? – ficou desconfiado se lembrando vagamente que já passara por isso antes, mas com um certo loiro.

- Durante dez anos, criei uma poção que pode fecundar a qualquer ser vivo que a ingere, mesmo que este tenha sido esterilizado magicamente. É uma poção ilegal e que me pode levar a Azkaban, caso alguém venha a ter conhecimento – fez uma pausa, mostrando o quanto era sério esse assunto.

Snape praticamente se entregou de bandeja nas mãos do animago, só para conseguir algo em troca, algo, segundo Sírius tinha certeza, também era de suma importância para o ex-professor.

Sírius tinha tudo que queria ter ao estar ao lado de Remus e das crianças, mas colocar sua semente no corpo do parceiro e o ver gerar uma criatura originária do amor de ambos era um sonho distante e inatingível.

- E o que quer em troca da poção? – a ansiedade já era grande demais para camuflar.

Snape sorriu ao notar isso.

- Quero que use sua magia e sua excepcional habilidade com o Obliviate e apague Narcissa da mente de Lucius. Quero que ele esqueça que ela existiu um dia.

Sírius ficou chocado. – Isso é ilegal!

- A poção também é – retrucou com um olhar cínico – Você dará a Remus a oportunidade de ter um filho de seu próprio ventre. A felicidade que verá em cada parte do seu parceiro compensará o que fará com Lucius.

- Lucius nunca chegou a fazer algo contra mim – o animago ficou na dúvida – Ele foi meu primeiro amigo... Não poderia fazer algo tão baixo como arrancar de sua memória a pessoa que ele mais amou.

- Leve em consideração que o estaria poupando de sofrer por ela, que está morta. Sei que ele quer o Necromantis e isso também não será mais um problema.

- Amor? – Remus estava com os filhos no tapete, mostrando alguns livros interessantes, mas os dois ali parados e de feições carregadas atraiu sua atenção. Não conseguia ouvir o que diziam, pois certamente estavam envoltos em um Silenciador – Vocês não estão brigando, estão?

Sírius se perdeu nesse sorriso carinhoso de Remus e em seus olhos âmbar. Como queria poder vê-lo carregando um filho seu... Apertou os punhos voltando a ser dominado pelo egoísmo, então voltou os olhos para Snape, que esperava uma resposta.

- Aceito a troca.

- Dá sua palavra?

- Tem minha palavra.

- E eu dou a minha palavra de honra que será uma troca justa - Severus sorriu vitorioso antes de murmurar _Finnite Incantatem_ e quebrar o bloqueio que os emergiram nessa conversação sigilosa – Trarei a poção agora.

Remus franziu o cenho enquanto via Snape deixar o lugar com a capa farfalhando atrás de si.

- Que poção amor? – inquiriu o marido, que estava estranhamente preocupado com o que acabara de fazer – Você não foi louco de negociar com ele, foi?

Sírius fitou o semblante de Remus e sorriu com carinho. Por ele, valia qualquer coisa.

- Não se preocupe Lual, sei o que estou fazendo.

Remus não ficou muito crente, mas aceitou um beijo quando Sírius se curvou de encontro a sua boca.

* * *

**Nota:** o próximo capítulo terá mais Draco e Harry, para compensar esses capítulos que eles ficaram um pouco esquecidos. Até lá.

Obrigada a Bibiss por betar!

**Agradecimentos a:** **Ana Loks**; **Mirachan** - olá, bem, acho que estou judiando mesmo do pobre Harry... Não se preocupe, ele só irá sofrer mais um pouco hehehe. Acho que a maioria não curte muito incesto, e pra essa fic ficaria mei pesado esse tema. Se muitos pedirem os dois juntos, até posso pensar no assunto, mas por enquanto, fica fora de cogitação. Bjs; **Black.Alexa**; **Ana Paula-Mitos**; **MalukaChan**; **Scheila Potter Malfoy**; **May Malfoy Snape**; **Inu** - olá, nossa que drama! Harry cego e paralítico? Acha que sou tão má assim? Acho que muitos estão achando que minha crueldade nessa fic supera as expectativas! Demorei na atualização, mas espero não sumir como ants. Bjs; **Tety Potter-Malfoy**; **Aleera Black**; **Isabella Malfoy** - olá, que bom que está gostando da fic, e calma, calma, o que o Harry vai passar só no próximo capítulo, estão sofrendo, mas é inevitável... E sim, vai ser bem romance, pois vai envolver mais os relacionamentos, os sentimentos das personagens. Demorei nessa atualização, mas foi só um tiquinho, até a próxima, bjm; **DW03**; **Fabi **- olá, desculpe essa pequena demora, mas cap online. Ainda bem que vc gosta do Luc e Sev que escrevo, fico reticente de estar fazendo eles muito noncon. Até a próxima atualização e sim, já me convenci que sou má com eles, todo mundo tá me dizendo isso, mas vou ser boazinha, eu juro! Bjaum e **Ge Black**.


	20. O Preço de uma Vida

**Título: Caminho do Coração**

**Beta: **Bibiss

* * *

**Capítulo 19 – O Preço de uma Vida**

Harry se curvou sobre o rostinho de Mett e o beijou na testa. Afagou seus cabelos platinados gravando cada curvinha daquele rostinho. Sorriu tristemente e passou sua atenção agora a Léo. O filho também dormia abraçadinho ao loirinho. Afagou os cabelos revoltos do menino, beijou sua testa e aspirou o cheirinho que era Leonard.

Seus olhos se embargaram de lágrimas, mas não as derramou.

- Amo vocês dois... – sussurrou, antes de deixar o quarto de Sírius, onde transportou o berço para os meninos dormirem tranqüilamente.

Assim que apagou as velas e se encostou à parede do corredor, não evitou sentir-se cruel com o filho.

- Venha, está na hora – Snape o avisou.

Com muito custo tivera de se recompor e caminhar atrás do ex-professor até o quarto de Draco.

Lucius estava ali, terminando de ajeitar os últimos preparativos.

Passou os olhos ao redor e notou várias velas formando um círculo ao redor de um tapete onde era a cama na qual Draco estava deitado vestindo uma túnica branca. Também havia um cheiro forte, de aroma gostoso, mas inebriante. Percebeu que esse cheiro saía de quatro pequenos caldeirões em cada canto do quarto. Nas paredes e em volta do círculo de velas havia inscrições em runas, que não entendia o que significavam.

Snape lhe estendeu um frasco com uma substancia vermelha.

- Essa poção fará com que seu corpo agüente a onda de magia e o cheiro que está sentindo é uma espécie de droga, para que libere seu poder de forma natural.

Harry confirmou e bebeu todo o líquido de gosto amargo.

- Tenha sempre em mente o que você mais deseja, assim, o feitiço será feito com precisão e terminará mais rápido – Lucius o avisou, antes de deixar o quarto atrás de Severus.

Quando a porta se fechou, Harry se ateve ao corpo de Draco e se aproximou com um vago sorriso.

Teria que fazer os procedimentos exatos, assim como o patriarca lhe havia ensinado.

Livrou-se das roupas e entrou no círculo, sentindo que o ritual teve início, agora não podia voltar atrás. Posicionou-se sobre o corpo de Draco e o abraçou, deixando seus corpos unidos e alinhados.

Corou um pouco, mas se concentrou no que desejava.

Salvar a vida de Draco.

A fumaça dispersa pelos caldeirões começou a impregnar o quarto e nublar sua mente, fazendo com que se esquecesse de tudo, só restando seu desejo como se batucasse em sua mente junto com as batidas de seu coração.

_Salvar a vida de Draco._

Sua magia aumentava gradativamente e passou a envolvê-los aos poucos. Sentia uma leve pressão os unindo ainda mais, como se de um laço que se apertava ao redor de seus corpos se tratasse, mas nada que ferisse.

E quanto mais se sentia caindo na escuridão de sua própria mente, mais seu poder se liberava, podendo ser visto perfeitamente em ondas de ventos que rodopiavam como redemoinho dentro do círculo.

Seus dedos se encresparam na túnica de Draco quando começou a sentir que sua pele queimava.

Abriu os olhos num grito de dor e sentiu horrorizado que sua pulsação diminuía perigosamente ao mesmo tempo em que o coração de Draco começou a pulsar mais forte abaixo de seu corpo.

Seus olhos se turvaram, perdeu os movimentos do corpo e tombou inconsciente sobre esse peito que respirava com agitação.

Draco abriu os olhos num sobressalto. Seu coração disparado e a sensação de perda e dor a lhe dominar inteiro.

- Leonard! – escapou de sua boca assim que recobrou a consciência.

Focou ao redor, ainda perdido em onde estava e o que acontecia, a tempo de ver o resquício de uma magia se esvaindo lentamente. Velas apagadas estavam tombadas pelo quarto, como se ali houvesse passado um vendaval. Então ergueu os braços envolvendo o corpo sobre o seu para poder girar para o lado.

Com cuidado acomodou o corpo ao seu lado e o fitou sem entender.

- Harry? – ficou surpreso que ele estivesse ali, daquele jeito e em meio àquelas coisas.

Mas o moreno estava tão pálido que lhe preocupou. Tocou-lhe ao rosto para sentir que estava frio.

- Harry!

Com sua voz, Snape adentrou no quarto seguido de Lucius e Sírius.

Apenas Remus se manteve no outro quarto, observando os meninos dormirem. O castanho fechou os olhos com tristeza, sentindo-se incapaz frente ao que poderia ter acontecido com seu amado afilhado.

- Harry! – Sírius tentou alcançar o afilhado, mas foi impedido por Lucius.

O patriarca o puxou pelo braço e o arrastou para o corredor onde tivera que o abraçar para que não se descontrolasse e acabasse por atrapalhar o socorro que Snape prestaria.

Sírius lutou consigo durante alguns segundo para logo se render e se soltar nos braços do loiro, completamente arrasado.

- Diz que ele continua vivo... Por favor... – implorou.

Lucius franziu o cenho e fechou os olhos sem dizer nada, apenas se manteve assim, esperando que Severus se inteirasse do que aconteceu.

O ex-professor prontamente foi ver o que havia sucedido, empurrando Draco de lado para sair de seu caminho.

Segurou o pulso de Potter tentando sentir seu coração.

- Muito fraco... – com rapidez pegou sua varinha e conjurou um feitiço para arrumar o quarto e transfigurar a cama ao normal, logo levitou o corpo de Potter e o colocou nela cobrindo-o com um lençol e passando a vasculhar em suas coisas alguma poção eficaz.

- Ele vai ficar bem? – Draco estava parado ao lado da cama, onde não atrapalhave ao padrinho e observava a Harry com preocupação.

- Não sei – o homem disse a verdade – Apenas tentarei o que estiver ao meu alcance.

- O que aconteceu?

Severus terminou de ministrar uma forte dose de poção vitalícia e feitiços de cura como _enervate_ e o fitou com pesar.

- Ele salvou sua vida Draco... Você ia morrer se não fosse por essa decisão de Potter e por ele possuir magia curativa – retirou de sua maleta uma outra poção – Beba isso para se recuperar da fraqueza que deve estar sentindo – estendeu o frasco ao afilhado que o pegou ainda assustado pelo que aconteceu.

- E Leonard? Ele está bem? Conseguiram salvá-lo?

- Acalme-se. O filho de Potter está dormindo junto com seu filho.

Draco suspirou em alívio, então olhou para Harry pousando uma mão ao braço do moreno.

- Tenho uma dívida de vida com Harry... E nunca me esquecerei disso – então olhou ao padrinho, que observava suas reações com um pouco de desconfiança – Por favor, tio Sev, cuide dele como se fosse eu. Não quero que ele morra.

Snape apenas confirmou com a cabeça e esperou que o loiro deixasse o quarto para ver como estavam os meninos. Então voltou os olhos para Potter e negou com a cabeça.

* * *

Assim que pisou fora do quarto, Draco se assustou ao ser puxado para um abraço apertado.

Se deixou abraçar e olhou aos olhos azuis de Sírius, que estava parado ao seu lado.

- Que bom que voltou Draco... – o animago esfregou sua cabeça com carinho, assim como fazia com Harry e deu tapinhas em seu ombro. O loiro apenas conseguiu sorrir em resposta, ainda sufocado pelo abraço.

Sírius então se aventurou no quarto, parando ao lado de Snape que estava estranhamente pensativo.

- O que aconteceu com meu Harry? – sua voz saiu baixa e preocupada.

- Está fraco, mas não corre risco de vida, eu garanto. Apenas ficará desacordado para recuperar energia e magia, durante uns três dias, eu suponho.

- Pensei que ia perdê-lo... – Sírius se mostrou imensamente aliviado.

Draco ficou sem saber o que fazer enquanto essa pessoa ainda o mantinha apertado, então sentiu o familiar cheiro que desprendia das roupas que estava sufocando.

Dedos longos afagaram seu cabelo e se recordou de quem era o perfume, o calor e os gestos.

Fechou os olhos e conteve a vontade de chorar. Seu corpo conhecia essa sensação, mesmo tendo recebido esse carinho poucas vezes na vida.

Também retribuiu o abraço, mas por pouco tempo, como sempre acontecia. Seu pai nunca conseguia manter seu lado paterno e emotivo por muito tempo.

Sorriu um pouco ao ver Lucius ajeitando a túnica como se fosse mais importante que olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Eu sempre questionei o que você sentia por mim... – Draco se pronunciou.

- Nunca o feriria... Apenas queria que ficasse longe do que está para se desencadear. Que não ficasse no lado oposto e se machucasse como aconteceu da última vez.

- Mas feriria a Leonard – Draco estreitou os olhos.

- Por não saber que era seu filho. Creia-me Draco, não farei mais nada contra ele, pois é sangue Malfoy.

Draco virou o rosto para o lado, sem acreditar.

- É tão difícil pedir perdão? Dizer que me ama e que ama aos seus netos?

- Perdoe-me filho... – Draco o olhou assustado, lágrimas já escorrendo por seus olhos, finalmente seu pai estava reconhecendo? – Errei e fui cruel eu sei... – ponderou consigo mesmo, sem olhar aos olhos do filho – Mas quanto ao amor... Às vezes me pergunto se sou capaz de sentir isso...

Draco apertou os lábios e focou o piso, decepcionado. Lucius havia se redimido e pedido perdão, mas a palavra que mais desejava ouvir, ele se negou a pronunciar...

- Pelo menos você amava a mamãe...

- Eu a venerava por ela ser meu porto seguro... Não me recordo quando foi a última vez que eu disse que a... – parou a frase no ar, percebendo isso pela primeira vez. Fazia muito tempo que não dizia que a amava e ela mesmo assim permaneceu ao seu lado até o fim, agora estava morta. Esse era outro motivo para revivê-la.

Seus olhos então pousaram no filho. Também nunca disse essa palavra pra ele, e ele quase morrera...

Mesmo negando a si mesmo e se mostrando indiferente, sentiu quando o viu sendo atropelado e depois, prostrado naquela cama.

_- Não sirvo para cuidar de nada, nem de mim mesmo..._ – pensava com desgosto – _Abraxas estava certo quando me atirou na cara que sou um fracasso e que afundaria com o nome Malfoy..._

Viu como Draco se afastava, procurando onde os meninos estavam dormindo.

Mordeu o canto da boca, lutando contra a repentina vontade de dizer algo, qualquer coisa.

- Parte de mim estava indo embora... – começou em tom baixo, o que fez Draco parar de andar, mas não olhá-lo – Eu estava ficando com um vazio dentro do peito a cada dia que passava e você não abria os olhos... – fechou os olhos sentindo-se derrotado – Agora eu soube, pois me sinto mais inteiro ao te ver vivo... – Draco o olhou e viu um homem cansado, confuso e principalmente, humano, ali parado no corredor de olhos fechados e ombros caídos.

- Está me dizendo que faço parte de sua vida?

Lucius voltou a abrir os olhos e focou diretamente as pupilas idênticas as suas.

- Você sempre foi parte da minha vida Draco, e foi por você e por sua mãe que eu me humilhei sendo serviçal. Por vocês que traguei meu orgulho, para ao menos tentar deixá-los longe de tudo, mas nada é como planejamos – fez uma pausa, os olhos agora em um ponto vago – Perdi os dois...

- Você perdeu apenas a mamãe, e não por culpa sua, mas porque tinha que acontecer, senão você teria me perdido no lugar dela. A perda da mamãe não foi em vão, ela fez Merriett e Leonard nascerem e incrementar nossa escassa família e que certamente está feliz com isso – Draco segurou a mão do pai e o puxou consigo – Meu amor por você sempre existiu, por mais que tenha feito coisas para odiá-lo, nunca consegui. Você não morreu por talvez ter uma chance de se corrigir do que fizera... E ganhou dois netos que o amarão, se você não for um avô cruel, chato e ausente.

Ficaram por um tempo se olhando, sentindo uma vaga conexão de pai e filho, o que nunca tiveram na vida.

Lucius agradeceu interiormente e sorriu um pouco, um sorriso distorcido, mas que Draco sabia que era um sorriso verdadeiro.

Caminharam juntos até o quarto onde estavam os garotos. Lucius indicou a porta e viu como o filho estremecia.

- Merlin... Meu coração dispara só de pensar em vê-los... – sorriu um pouco envergonhado – Parece que foi ontem que eu os vi, mas ao mesmo tempo parece que durou anos.

- Eles estão dormindo Draco, isso te dá tempo de vê-los até acalmar as emoções sem que eles te encham de beijos, abraços e perguntas constrangedoras.

Draco fez que sim com a cabeça e entrou no quarto, decidido. Encontrou primeiro a Remus, parado frente à janela.

O lobo lhe sorriu com carinho e o abraçou apertado.

- Finalmente o vejo acordado – sussurrou, para não despertar os meninos – Não sabe o susto que nos deu, principalmente a Harry.

Essas palavras fizeram Draco se sentir culpado. – Lamento por isso...

- Não lamente, o importante é que está bem – o homem o analisou minuciosamente e franziu o cenho achando algo diferente – Harry está bem?

- Desacordado, mas Snape garantiu que fará de tudo para que ele se recupere o quanto antes.

- Vou ir vê-lo e aproveitar para deixá-lo à vontade com os meninos.

Nisso, Remus deixou o quarto e se encontrou com Lucius no corredor. Ambos seguiram dali para o quarto onde estava Harry, Sírius e Severus.

Draco conteve a respiração ao ver os dois garotinhos dormindo juntinhos no berço, se aproximou devagar e sorriu ainda mais.

Estendeu a mão e tocou superficialmente sobre o cabelo de Mett, depois de Léo.

Como teve medo de perder algum deles...

Nem soube o que sentiu ao ver aquele carro vindo na direção de seu pequenino menino. Também não soube como conseguiu chegar até Leonard e o tirar dali, nem sabia ao certo se o carregou, o puxou ou o empurrou, só sabia que teria que salvá-lo.

Abaixou a grade de proteção para poder tocá-los sentado no tapete e encostou a cabeça nesses corpinhos que respiravam com tranqüilidade.

Eles estavam respirando porque estavam vivos...

E tinham calor... Contornou a bochecha de Léo com os olhos brilhando, depois fez o mesmo contornando o narizinho de Mett.

Leonard se moveu um pouco derrubando o bracinho perto de seu rosto. Beijou essa mãozinha com carinho enquanto pousava a mão sobre o peito de Merriett e o sentia respirar.

Sentiu-se culpado por ter ficado tanto tempo ausente, como lhe informou seu padrinho. Mett deveria ter sofrido nesses dias.

E como que sentindo que estava sendo observado, Merriett abriu os olhos com sonolência e piscou algumas vezes.

Draco não agüentou em admirar a boquinha do filho se abrindo num bocejo, era gracioso, mas o que não acreditou, foi quando os olhos da mesma tonalidade dos seus, o fitaram diretamente.

Mett ficou o olhando durante alguns segundos, para depois estender a mãozinha e o tocar no rosto, depois no nariz e no queixo.

- Papai! – o loirinho abriu um gigantesco sorriso ao mesmo tempo em que uma lágrima escorria pelos olhos de Draco, ainda sem acreditar.

- Merlin... – murmurou tremendo inteiro. Sem esperar mais, carregou a Mett que lhe estendia os braços e o encheu de beijos pelo rostinho, cabelo e braços – Você está vendo? Pode me ver?

Segurou o rostinho do filho ainda sem acreditar o analisando minuciosamente. Passou o polegar pelas pálpebras do menino e voltou a beijar sua bochecha, tamanha felicidade.

- Papai, você demorou pra acordar! – fez beicinho – Queria mostrar pra você que eu posso ver e que eu sei algumas cores que Harry e o tio Rem me ensinaram.

- Desculpe meu pequeno... – respirou fundo, tentando acalmar suas emoções – Mas eu não pude acordar antes... Sinto muito...

- Queria dizer também que você é tão bonito papai – Mett lhe sorriu meigamente.

Draco riu em meio às incontroláveis lágrimas. Voltou a abraçar o corpinho do filho, o sentindo se agarrar em seu pescoço como sempre fazia, se aninhando em seu peito.

Só Merriett sabia o quanto sentiu falta de ficar apertadinho nos braços do pai.

Draco voltou a depositar um beijo no cabelo do menino. – Te amo muito e estou feliz que está vendo... – então seus olhos pousaram no rostinho do outro menino. Leonard estava de olhos abertos e os observando com um tímido sorriso – Léo...

Com cuidado passou o peso de Mett num braço e estendeu o outro para Léo. Prontamente teve o corpinho do outro menino contra o peito, dividindo o espaço com o loirinho.

- Senti sua falta... – Léo disse baixinho, abraçado em seu pescoço.

- Também senti sua falta, meu pequeno... – apertou os dois e beijou a testa do garoto, afagando seu cabelo negro – Senti medo de te perder... – ficou em silencio para sentir profundamente essa felicidade que os envolvia. Sentir a presença dos meninos e em como seu íntimo voltava a ter paz, mas a felicidade poderia ficar ainda maior – Seu pai te contou algo sobre mim?

Léo negou com a cabeça. - Papai disse que não era para tentar acordá-lo, porque precisava descansar...

Draco segurou delicadamente ao rostinho do menino, para que ficassem frente a frente se olhando nos olhos.

- Você sabe quem é seu outro pai?

- Seam disse que não era meu pai, por isso não gostava de mim... – o menino disse baixinho, sentido pelas cruéis palavras que ouvira.

O coração de Draco se apertou ao ouvir isso. Como podia ser tão insensível com um garotinho tão fofo e carinhoso como era Leonard?

- Ele não é seu pai Léo... Nunca foi e nunca será, porque seu outro pai, sou eu – disse com suavidade, ainda olhando dentro desses olhos verdes, quase tão esmeraldas como os olhos de Harry, mas que dispensava uma tonalidade metálica, quase prata – Sou seu verdadeiro pai, e no seu corpo – segurou o bracinho do menino, depositando um beijo na pele branca – Bem aqui, corre o mesmo sangue que o meu – viu como o garoto ficou olhando desconfiado seu braço, depois voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos – E você é meu filho, principalmente por causa disso aqui – puxou a cabeça de Léo e o encostou sobre seu coração – Está ouvindo? – Léo confirmou, escutando as batidas do coração de Draco – Por que você está dentro do meu coração, amo você igual que eu amo a Mett.

Ficou em silencio vendo como o menino se mantinha quieto, então Leonard fechou os olhos se agarrando em sua roupa e passou a chorar com o rostinho de encontro a seu peito.

- Papai...

Draco sorriu ainda mais feliz, envolvendo os dois meninos e passando a niná-los com carinho, sentindo os soluços de Léo e se vendo refletido nos olhos de Mett.

* * *

Haviam se passado três dias após acordar, e como que uma troca, nesse tempo, quem cuidava dos meninos era Draco, fazendo valer todo sacrifício que o moreno de olhos verdes tivera de passar.

Suas coisas foram trazidas por Snape, pois não sabiam quanto tempo ainda teriam que ficar ali e também corria o risco de serem atacados por Bellatrix. Também ficou por dentro do que acontecia e que sua esposa ainda estava viva.

Sua dedicação e imenso carinho com as crianças eram até surpreendentes para Severus, Lucius e Sírius, quem não tinham muito contato com o loiro e nem imaginavam que aquele mimado e arrogante rapaz que estudava em Hogwarts, fosse virar um homem tão especial e admirável.

Nessa noite estava na banheira com os meninos, brincando e lavando-os ao mesmo tempo.

Enquanto estava levemente deitado na água, com a cabeça apoiada na beirada, Léo estava a seu lado de pé, a água batendo perto de seu peito e brincando com alguns patos de borracha que faziam bolhas de sabão e Mett estava sentadinho em seu estômago, brincando com um peixe encantado, que quando solto na água parecia ter vida própria.

- Ah Léo! – o loirinho reclamou, buscando o peixe que lhe escapara das mãos – Pega pra mim.

O outro menino bem que tentou pegar, mas o peixe se esquivava e não deixava ser pego.

- Não consigo – desistiu, observando o rostinho de Mett ficar triste – Eu te dou o meu – estendeu ao amiguinho seu pato favorito de cor vermelha.

Mett prontamente sorriu, pegando o pato e o apertando para ver sair as bolhas pelo bico. Léo pegou outro e fez o mesmo, enchendo o banheiro de bolas de vários tamanhos.

Draco sorriu, observando a interação dos dois. Encharcou uma macia esponja, levou sobre os ombros de Mett e a apertou, molhando o corpinho ensaboado do filho, e logo fazendo o mesmo em Léo.

- Hora de sair. – avisou, molhando uma última vez aos dois.

- Ah não papai! – Léo fez beicinho.

- Deixa a gente brincar mais papai – Mett pediu.

- Estamos há muito tempo na água e vocês estão começando a murcharem – segurou uma mãozinha de cada um olhando os dedinhos que estavam ficando enrugados – E se vocês ficarem mais um minuto dentro da água, vou ter que mordê-los porque já vão virar um delicioso ensopado! – brincou, mordendo os dedinhos dos dois que gritavam e riam muito tentando escapar.

Abraçou a ambos os tirando da banheira e os vendo correrem peladinhos para o quarto. Negou com a cabeça saindo também e se enrolando numa toalha sem quase ter se enxugado direito, pois a prioridade era os meninos, ou ficariam doentes. Apanhou mais duas macias toalhas do armário e foi para o quarto.

- O primeiro que eu pegar vai levar uma mordida bem dolorosa – advertiu os vendo correr por todo aposento – E o último que eu pegar vai levar duas mordidas!

Os garotos gritaram e começaram a fugir, mas ao invés de separados, corriam juntos e de mãos dadas, um puxando o outro para ninguém ser o primeiro a ser pego, nem o último.

Isso fez Draco rir ainda mais. Com uma habilidade de dar inveja, agarrou aos dois e os carregou.

- Peguei! – e os três riram muito enquanto mordidinhas que davam cócegas eram espalhadas pelas barriguinhas dos meninos.

Draco os colocou na cama e os enxugou devidamente para logo em seguida apanhar sua varinha na cômoda ao lado da cama e apontar para o armário.

- _Accio_ cuecas – e duas cuequinhas de bichinhos saíram das gavetas. Torceu o nariz ao ver que em uma tinha ovelhinhas e em outra havia lobinhos – Ai... Mas que cuecas mais horrorosas que vocês usam – brincou, mostrando para os meninos – Quem usa essas ovelhinhas tão fofuchas?

- Essa é do Mett – Léo sorriu ao loirinho.

- Eu acho bonitinho – Mett sorriu ao pai.

- E de quem é esses lobos tão dengosos?

- É meu – Léo levantou o dedo enquanto Mett ria às suas costas.

- Não, não... – Draco negou com a cabeça – Vou jogar fora, isso não é permitido. Ou melhor, vou transformar as ovelhas em Bicho Papão e os lobos em Basiliscos. O que acham?

- Não! – gritaram os dois, pulando sobre Draco e o enchendo de beijos.

- Certo! Certo! Vocês venceram! – sorriu aos garotos enquanto vestia a ambos e apontou novamente com a varinha ao armário – _Accio_ pijamas - pronunciou e apanhou dois pijamas em forma de macacão. Um verde e o outro vermelho. O verde colocou em Mett e o vermelho em Léo.

Depois de vestidos, deixou que os meninos brincassem no tapete enquanto foi se enxugar direito e se vestir também.

Saiu do closet com um pijama verde escuro de tecido frio que se moldava perfeitamente em seu corpo, conforme se movimentava. Levava na mão uma toalha que usava para enxugar o cabelo.

Assim que se sentou frente ao espelho, chamou os meninos.

Léo e Mett se acomodaram em seu colo e esperaram que penteasse seus cabelos. Depois de deixá-los devidamente arrumados, principalmente no caso de Leonard, passou a escovar seu próprio cabelo, observando as crianças pelo espelho.

- Vocês querem leite ou suco?

- Leite –Mett quem respondeu.

- E eu quero biscoito também – Léo completou.

- Então vamos assaltar a geladeira – Draco deixou a escova sobre a cômoda e estendeu as mãos. Léo se segurou em sua mão direita e Mett em sua mão esquerda.

Assim, deixaram o quarto e caminharam pelo corredor.

- Eu posso dar beijinho agora no papai? – Léo pediu quando passavam pela porta onde Harry estava.

- Eu também quero dar beijinho – Mett puxou a mão do pai, chamando sua atenção também para si.

- Mais é claro.

Draco carregou os dois e entrou no quarto. Estava escuro, mas a fraca claridade provinda da janela era o suficiente.

Ficou um pouco perturbado em ver o corpo do moreno imóvel naquela cama, mas afastou essa sensação pra longe, encurtando a distância até o leito e encostando os meninos sobre o corpo de Harry, para que dessem beijinhos.

- Acorda logo papai – Léo pediu, voltando a dar beijos na bochecha do pai.

Draco ficou observando esse rosto tão familiar e se sentiu ainda mais culpado pela situação em que Harry se encontrava, e ver Leonard sentindo a falta do pai era ainda mais cruel.

Quando os garotos estiveram satisfeitos, deixou o quarto em silencio, como se qualquer ruído pudesse acordar ao moreno e desceu a escada para irem à cozinha.

Encontrou Remus tirando biscoitos de amanteigado de chocolate do forno e Sírius que estava terminando de fazer chocolate quente para as crianças e chá, para os mais velhos.

- Olá – sorriu aos dois.

- Draco... – Black apenas pronunciou, entretido em encher oito mamadeiras com o leite.

Lupin lhe sorriu e observou os meninos, quem queriam avançar sobre os biscoitos se não estivessem no colo do loiro.

- Pode deixar que eu cuido deles.

- Acho que Mett não vai gostar muito – Draco observou como Léo ia tranqüilamente ao colo de Remus, mas Mett não dava mostras de querer sair do seu colo.

Para resolver a situação, Lucius resolveu entrar na cozinha nesse momento.

- Não tem problema, ele vai com seu pai – Sírius lhe garantiu, entregando uma mamadeira ao patriarca, que sem entender nada ficou encarando aquela coisa de volta em sua mão como se fosse do outro mundo.

A ficha só foi cair, quando Draco, com um amplo e divertido sorriso, lhe colocou Mett ao colo.

- Vovô – Mett sorriu – Também quero biscoito – apontou, vendo que Léo já comia, sentado no colo de Remus.

Lucius apenas suspirou de mau-humor, passando a dar biscoito para Merriett.

- Até que você leva jeito com crianças Lucius... Deveria reconsiderar e ter mais filhos – o animago brincou, levando como resposta um olhar atravessado.

- E quem o engravidaria? Você por acaso? – Remus espetou disfarçando um olhar de raiva para o marido. Sírius nunca teve tanta intimidade assim que não fosse com James, que havia sido seu melhor amigo, e vê-lo brincando com esse loiro pertinente e arrogante lhe dava aquela conhecida pontada de ciúmes.

Com essa frase, Lucius não conseguiu manter a pose e ficou horrorizado.

- Eu nunca engravidaria! – soltou indignado.

- Bem... Eu só disse que ele poderia ter mais filhos, mas de quem e se era ele o que ia carregar a criança, isso não é comigo – Black sorriu carinhosamente ao lupino – Se eu fosse engravidar alguém, certamente seria ao meu esposo, do que a outro qualquer.

Essas palavras e da forma que Sírius a pronunciou, fizeram com que Remus sentisse um imenso desejo de poder gerar uma criança, mas ao mesmo tempo em que se enternecia com o moreno, se entristecia, pois nunca poderia realizar esse desejo de Sírius.

O animago fez um suave carinho ao pescoço de Remus antes de deixar a cozinha levando consigo as seis mamadeiras restantes.

Enquanto subia a escada sorria interiormente.

- _Não se preocupe amor... Verei seus sorrisos de felicidade quando nosso sonho se realizar..._

* * *

Harry abriu os olhos e observou o quarto em que estava. Levou uma mão à testa e pressionou um pouco, tentando aliviar a dor de cabeça.

Respirou fundo, sentindo-se fraco e puxou na memória o que havia acontecido.

Lembrou-se do acidente, dos dias de agonia e do feitiço.

Então, assustado, abriu os olhos, buscando Draco pela cama.

Estava ali sozinho.

Será que funcionou?

Ergueu as mãos frente o rosto e as observou com incredulidade.

Ainda estava vivo...

Mas então... Será que não funcionou?

No desespero se levantou para sentir uma leve tontura que o obrigou a ficar imóvel com os olhos fechados durante alguns segundos. Quando percebeu que não sentiria nenhuma vertigem, se ergueu da cama, cuidadosamente.

Assim que ficou de pé, notou que o vestiram com uma túnica branca, menos mal, não precisaria perder tempo procurando algo para vestir.

Deixou o quarto largando a porta aberta e caminhou pelo corredor, apoiando na parede.

Assim que se aproximava da escada, ouviu vozes que vinham da sala. Reconheceu prontamente e seu peito se encheu de alegria, assim como sua boca se enchia de um maravilhoso sorriso.

Era a voz de Snape e de Draco.

Apoiou no corrimão para não perder o equilíbrio e pisou no primeiro degrau. Seus pés descalços estavam loucos por levá-lo correndo até Draco, e queria abraçá-lo, beijá-lo e se perder naqueles olhos, quando a conversa o fez parar como se não tivesse mais domínio dos próprios membros.

- Posso saber por que fica afastado de Potter? Quando eu cheguei aqui, ele não saia do seu lado e sofria a cada segundo ao vê-lo naquele estado, isso me fez deduzir que estavam juntos.

Draco olhou ao seu padrinho que estava sentado numa poltrona frente à lareira.

- Não sei o que aconteceu... – a voz do loiro saía baixa e insegura – Mas não sinto mais nada por ele... Não sinto mais amor...

Nesse instante os joelhos de Harry fraquejaram e o levaram ao chão. Encolheu em si mesmo tampando a boca com as mãos para que seus soluços não fossem ouvidos. Fechou os olhos derramando lágrimas quentes que travaram um caminho lento por seu rosto até pingar em sua roupa.

- Sabe... É horrível sentir isso... – Draco voltou a se pronunciar, agora com um triste sorriso no rosto – É como se alguém me arrancou os sentimentos... Me sinto vazio, como se eu estivesse oco por dentro. Sinto amor por meus filhos, sinto amor por meu pai, por você e por meus amigos, como sempre havia sido, mas o amor incondicional, mágico e que eu julguei infinito que eu tinha por Harry... Morreu...

Harry se arrastou pelo chão, afastando da escada e se encostando contra a parede.

- Merlin... Não... – soluçou negando com a cabeça – Poderia levar minha vida, mas nunca o amor do Draco... – e seu choro começou a se tornar mais amargo – Por que me levou o amor dele?

Abraçou os joelhos e escondeu o rosto tentando abafar seus soluços. O feitiço realmente levou embora o que lhe era mais importante em relação à Draco. Agora não sabia o que fazer.

Estava voltando a se sentir perdido, sem rumo e sem coragem de enfrentar ao loiro sabendo que ele estaria o olhando com pena de dizer a verdade, ou com aquele sentimento de obrigação, por tê-lo salvado a vida.

Snape olhou para a porta, onde se via o início da escada. Estreitou os olhos, mas logo voltou a fitar ao afilhado, quem não parava de caminhar pelo cômodo.

- O feitiço realmente é cruel... – viu como Draco parava de andar para prestar atenção ao que dizia – Harry sabia das conseqüências e decidiu que lhe salvaria mesmo assim... O feitiço deu a Harry o que ele mais desejava, que era vê-lo vivo, entretanto, levou embora o que lhe era mais importante em relação à pessoa envolvida nessa situação.

Draco passou os dedos pelo cabelo, completamente perdido.

- O que eu faço tio Sev? – murmurou, os olhos se avermelhando.

- Não se pode fazer muito Draco... – o ex-professor pensou por um tempo – Se você já não sente nada por ele... Garanto que ele não iria gostar se você mantivesse um relacionamento por obrigação, pena ou porque acha que seria a coisa certa. Ele é um grifinório e acima de tudo, ele é Harry Potter, e nunca aceitaria que você estivesse com ele sem amor, perdendo sua vida.

- Será difícil vê-lo, sem me sentir culpado... Sem pensar que ele está sofrendo...

- Então afaste-se dele até que te esqueça – sugeriu.

- Como? – sussurrou, se largando numa poltrona e enterrando o rosto contra as mãos – Se Léo é nosso filho? Eu não ficaria longe do menino e também não o privaria do próprio filho...

Snape pousou uma mão ao ombro do afilhado e lançou um olhar à escada.

O preço que Harry Potter pagaria por salvar a vida de Draco seria alto...

Dolorosamente e insuportavelmente alto...

- Quer um conselho melhor? – Draco confirmou com a cabeça, o rosto ainda encoberto pelas mãos – Converse com Remus.

Snape apertou com firmeza o ombro do afilhado antes de retirar a mão. Deixou a sala e foi ver se suas suspeitas estavam certas.

Suspirou ao comprovar que sim.

Harry estava arrasado encolhido num canto escuro do corredor. Se aproximou e se sentou ao lado do moreno, observando atentamente a parede do outro lado.

- Lucius te avisou dos riscos...

Harry limpou as lágrimas com a manga da roupa. – Não me arrependo... Faria novamente se tivesse a chance de voltar atrás...

- Típico grifinório altruísta... – o ex-professor negou com a cabeça - Mas sofrerá de agora em diante.

- Conviver com alguém que eu desejo ardentemente e nunca poder tê-lo... – lágrimas voltaram a deslizar de seus olhos – Mas a felicidade de Léo e Mett compensará minha tristeza... Eles são mais importantes...

E lá estava o mesmo Harry Potter que conhecia. Vendo a felicidade dos outros e se contentando com isso, sendo que sua felicidade nunca chegava, e quando vinha, era ceifada de sua vida com extrema rapidez.

Observando a suja parede frente a si e ouvindo os soluços de Potter ao seu lado, Snape chegou à conclusão de que o verdadeiro martírio para o moreno de olhos verdes, começaria agora...

* * *

**Nota da Bibis: **Ok. Podem me bater, me xingar e jogar pedras se quiserem, mas eu admito, a culpa é todinha minha. Esse capítulo já está comigo faz um bom tempinho, mas é que foram semanas agitadas essas últimas. Mas esse capítulo com certeza compensa toda a demora.

**Nota da autora:** é com o coração apertado que eu aviso que desse capítulo em diante, começa a contagem regressiva de Caminho do Coração... Não pensei que passaria por isso mais uma vez, pois foi o mesmo em Incógnito, mas tudo tem seu começo, meio e fim.

Obrigada à Bibiss por betar.

**Agradecimentos a: Ana Paula** - olá, espero que tenha gostado do retorno do Draco e em como ele reagiu ao ver os meninos. Como ele estava sumido nos últimos capítulos, eu não poderia deixar de recompensar os leitores e fiz essa cena dos três na banheira. Bjaum; **Nanda Lilo**; **Aleera Black**; **Srta Potter Malfoy**; **Fabi** - olá, acho que a maioria achou que o Sev fosse querer roubar o Rem do Sírius. Pois é, os dois inimigos do tempo dos Marotos se aliaram para fazer o lindo e meigo Moony engravidar hehehe, quanto se o Sírius vai ter coragem de borrar a mente do patriarca-gostosão-Malfoy, só esperando pra saber, ou perde a graça :P E... (esconde debaixo da mesa) fiz o Harry sofrer mais um tiquinho, aiaiai, não vai me lançar uma imperdoável vai Fabi? Só fiz ele sofrer mais um tantinho de nada e que vai se estender nos próximos capítulos, mas é em favor à trama! Adoro seus reviews e queria agradecer o review em Tão Simples como Sorrir. Bjs; **DW03** - olá, ce viu, o Sírius adora fazer isso ainda mais se o Sev está no meio e detesta crianças, quanto mais 6 de uma vez! Acho que responde sua pergunta esse capítulo. Nem o Harry nem o Draco morreram. Bjk; **Ana Loks**; **Inu** - olá, acho que vou fazer o Remus ter esse filho, todo mundo parece que gostou dessa idéia. Já imaginou o Sírius e o Remus com 7 filhos? Nossa! Demorou um pouquinho em atualizar, mas espero que tenha valido a espera. Bjs enormes; **Scheila Potter Malfoy**; **Ge Black**; **Ninaa-chan**; **May Malfoy Snape** e **TONKS BLACK2**.

Obrigada a todos que comentaram e até o próximo capítulo, que já está quase concluído!


	21. Interlúdio 2

**Título: Caminho do Coração**

**Nota:** um interlúdio com os sentimentos de Harry depois dessa trágica perda. Não estava nos planos e é bem curta, mas é feita com todo carinho.

* * *

**Interlúdio**

Draco deve estar lá embaixo, observando os meninos brincarem. Sei que ele deve estar sorrindo, aquele sorriso provocante, com um toque de malícia e sensualidade.

Seus olhos nesse momento devem estar brilhando também, vivos, como se quisesse mostrar ao mundo seu fogo interno, chama que lhe incendeia a alma e faz retumbar em seu coração...

E é como se eu ouvisse cada pulsar, como se esse pulsar provocasse minhas próprias batidas do coração...

É uma necessidade sem fim, uma ansiedade que me corroem por dentro, que me faz apenas pensar nele...

Draco deve estar falando com alguém, calmo, de voz rouca e suave, aquela mesma voz que sussurrava em meu ouvido, que me dizia palavras de amor...

Voz que dá margem às segundas intenções, que me leva ao proibido, me faz esquecer de ser o tímido e recatado bom grifinório para querer ser ousado, provocante e insaciável mau sonserino...

Seus lábios são finos e úmidos, como se lhe invitasse a explorá-los, querendo que você descubra seu doce sabor, e quando você cai em tentação, e se embriaga na aventura estonteante de um beijo, já é tarde demais para tomar consciência, e quando se dá por si, está totalmente rendido e entregue, viciado demais nessa boca para querer se distanciar...

Suas mãos são suaves e firmes, que te pega de um jeito que te faz estremecer inteiro... Agora ele pode estar acariciando com carinho e suavidade a Mett, ou a Léo, mostrando que elas podem te levar à loucura e ao mesmo tempo te proteger e mimar...

Queria que elas estivessem em mim por um momento... Um curto momento sentindo deslizar por minha pele...

Elas me fazem arrepiar e é como se me queimasse inteiro, um fogo que te envolve, te acolhe e te excita...

Ouço as risadas dos meninos e isso me faz sorrir também, um sorriso contendo tristeza, mas um sorriso verdadeiro...

Olho pela janela e miro as estrelas...

Se existe alguém lá em cima, talvez ouça minhas preces... Atenda meu desejo...

Sei que é um desejo egoísta, mas é um desejo puro e que vem lá da alma...

Desejo que ele esteja do meu lado, que o amor que outrora existia entre a gente, e que fazia a ligação entre nossos corações, renasça mais forte e mais intenso...

Quero que ele esteja do meu lado, me dando calor, me dando vida e que seja um pai em toda sua essência...

Desejo que ele me ajude a formar uma família, que ele acorde do meu lado e durma do meu lado, que ele esteja sempre ali, para sorrir a Leonard e que eu esteja sempre ali, para beijar a Merriett...

Desejo que ele me tome como esposo, e que eu lhe dê tudo o que ele mais necessita...

Desejo ser seu companheiro, seu amigo, seu amante...

Desejo senti-lo por inteiro junto a mim, e que nosso amor se torne único novamente, e que nos presenteie com mais uma dádiva divina...

Desejo que ele me veja mudando, que esteja sempre ao meu lado quando esse fruto começar a crescer...

E que me abrace apertado quando eu não me sentir bem... E que ria de mim, xingando de gordo...

E eu não sentirei tão culpado nessa nova gestação, e ele poderá acompanhar de perto, sabendo que também é parte seu...

Sim... Existe um ser lá em cima, dentre as estrelas...

E que me dará o meu único desejo egoísta... Pois sou um grifinório, persistente e otimista... Sou aquele que faz acontecer, e se o que eu mais desejo é Draco...

Aquele que sorri enquanto seus olhos brilham de vida, que sussurra palavras bonitas e acaricia com ternura, e que me dará a honra de ter um novo filho...

Nosso filho, nossa família...

Assim conseguirei, pois eu vivo minha vida por amor...

Pois eu o amo incondicionalmente...

Eu amo acima de tudo...

E quando nosso filho nascer, será àquele que marcará com sua preciosa vida, esse sonho... Que será o início de tudo aquilo que buscamos...

E eu poderei ver a imensurável felicidade em Draco... E poderei sorrir sentindo minha própria e imensurável felicidade...

E essas lágrimas derramadas não serão mais de tristeza. Serão de esperança...

Serão lágrimas de completo e inigualável amor...

* * *

**Nota da autora:** este trecho vai especialmente com muito amor e carinho para minha querida **Scheila Potter Malfoy **e seu **Matheus**... Muitas felicidades para ti e para seu bebê...

Queria agradecer também a **Tonks Black2** pela gentileza de me dar essa maravilhosa notícia, também dedico esse trechinho para ti, querida.

Eu não estarei respondendo as reviews, mas farei isso no próximo capítulo. Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando e principalmente a quem me deixa seus maravilhosos comentários. Beijos!

07-09-2007


	22. Sem Trégua

**Título: Caminho do Coração**

**Beta:** Bibiss

* * *

**Capítulo 20 – Sem Trégua**

Snape havia obrigado Harry a voltar para o quarto e agora o via debruçado sobre a cama, ainda em prantos.

- Quer que eu avise alguém? Remus ou Black?

- Não! – o moreno negou rapidamente. Não queria que eles o vissem assim e ficassem tristes e preocupados. Depois era capaz de Draco também se inteirar e tudo ficaria ainda mais difícil – Por favor, não diga nada disso a ninguém, muito menos ao Draco.

- Uma hora ou outra você terá que enfrentar isso – disse baixo. Sabia que estava sendo seco, mas era preciso ser realista.

- Eu sei... Já estou enfrentando, mas... – soluçou um pouco desviando a mirada para o chão – Preciso me controlar e não ficar arrasado quando esteja frente a ele e das crianças... Não quero que os meninos me vejam assim, eu quero que seja um dia perfeito e feliz – sorriu tristemente, voltando a encarar ao ex-professor – Todos estamos bem, no final das contas...

Snape franziu o cenho imperceptivelmente. Onde estava a felicidade nesse rapaz que sofria por perder a única coisa que veio lutando e buscando durante toda a vida? Sabia perfeitamente bem que Potter sempre sonhou em ter alguém, sentir esse amor que todos falavam, mas que nunca viu.

O único que podia dar esse amor todo, dissera quase há pouco que já não sentia nada, que esse sentimento havia morrido.

Suspirou passando uma mão na cabeça de negros cabelos revoltos, para espanto de Harry.

- Não sei se isso acalmará seu sofrimento – começou, os olhos fitos na lareira – Draco o amava desde Hogwarts, eu sempre soube disso quando o via te olhando. Amor é uma palavra estúpida de um sentimento igualmente estúpido, mas essencial. Por mais que você tente ignorá-lo, mais ele se crava em seu coração. Era isso que Draco fazia quando adolescente, ele ignorava, negava e maldizia o que sentia. No final, acabou totalmente afogado nesse sentimento.

- Se eu soubesse que ele sentia isso por mim naquela época, talvez eu o aceitaria muito antes...

- Sem sombra de dúvida – Snape torceu o grande nariz – Eu via que você também estava pendente por ele. Por Merlin, Potter! Você aceitava todo e qualquer tipo de provocação! – bufou com indignação, o que causou num sorriso em Harry – Por mais que soubesse que ele ia te irritar, você o ouvia e ficava ali, esperando que ele fizesse o previsto. Se isso não for sentir-se atraído, você é masoquista ao extremo.

Mas o momento de diversão durou pouco ao se lembrar que agora nem mais isso teria. Seu sorriso sumiu aos poucos.

- Ele me deu o mundo nesse pouco tempo em que durou... Eu via as estrelas quando ele sorria pra mim, sentia-me no paraíso pelo mero fato dele me abraçar... – fechou os olhos, voltando a derramar lágrimas de dor – Agora tudo se acabou, mais rápido do que pensei... – tampou o rosto tendo o corpo sacudido pelos novos soluços – E isso dói tanto...

- O que eu queria dizer, é para ser apenas você mesmo – Snape voltou a afagar o cabelo de Harry – Se for para se entristecer na frente dele, faça isso. Se for para abandonar a sala quando não conseguir ficar perto dele, faça isso. Seja você mesmo como sempre foi. Alguém que mostra o que sente. Confie em mim e faça isso.

Harry controlou os espasmos e fitou ao ex-professor.

- Por quê? – sua voz saiu embargada e triste.

- Apenas confie em mim, se você puder.

- Você salvou minha vida na guerra... A partir daquele momento, eu sempre confiei em você, Severus...

Snape não esperava por essas palavras. De certa forma, não conhecia muito bem até onde ia a bondade e a inocência desse rapaz.

A guerra endurecia as pessoas, mas a Harry Potter, nunca aconteceu.

- Então limpe essas lágrimas, troque-se e vá lá ver dois pirralhos bagunceiros que estão loucos por vê-lo acordado – ordenou como se mandasse fazer alguma poção em aula.

Harry sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, passando a limpar as lágrimas que lhe escapavam sem que pudesse impedir.

* * *

Remus havia descido Léo no chão e recolhia as coisas da mesa. 

- Desde quando você conhece o Sírius?

Lucius deixou de dar biscoito a Mett e olhou para Lupin, um pouco estranhado pelo repentino assunto.

- Desde criança. Praticamente vivi perto dele por ser noivo de Narcissa.

- Eram amigos?

- Brincávamos juntos quando nossos pais se reuniam – deu de ombros, sem dar muita importância ao passado – Por quê?

- É que ele parece te conhecer bastante, mas em Hogwarts vocês nunca conversavam, pelo que me lembre.

- Em Hogwarts eu cumpria meu papel de noivo e fazia companhia a Narcissa. Sírius conheceu James Potter desde o primeiro ano e tornaram-se amigos – sorriu um pouco, vendo como Lupin se sentava e enchia duas xícaras, uma com chá e a outra com café – Ainda está ciumento? – o outro o fitou em choque.

- Eu não estou ciumento – negou calmamente socando na mesa a xícara de café, frente ao patriarca.

- Black não gosta de mim dessa forma. Ele apenas é um estúpido grifinório que tem consideração pelas amizades, mesmo estas tendo sido a milhões de anos atrás.

Enquanto conversavam, nem notaram que Léo tentava subir em uma cadeira para ficar na mesma altura de Mett. Só foram perceber quando o garotinho escorregou do acento e se pendurou na toalha da mesa.

O bule de chá tombou e seu líquido foi direto contra o menino. Remus ficou assustado, mas nada aconteceu, pois o loiro havia esfriado o líquido quente através da magia e o pouco que atingiu a Léo, não o queimou. O patriarca também havia segurado o garoto, para que não caísse da cadeira.

- Não consegue parar quieto? – Lucius perguntou em tom entediado, vendo como Léo ainda tentava alcançar Mett que estava em seu colo. Em sua mãozinha trazia um biscoito que era para dar ao loirinho.

Lupin ficou observando como Malfoy sentava o menino inquieto em seu colo, ao lado de Mett e sorriu um pouco.

- Sírius nem imagina que o feitiço de acorrentamento não funcionou em você. Como consegue superar o encantamento?

- Acha que direi meu truque? – o olhou estreitamente.

- Se me contar, eu não direi nada ao Sírius para que ele não aumente o poder e você fique de vez sem magia.

- Quando ele ia me colocar o colar enfeitiçado, bastou diminuir ao máximo minha magia. Os feitiços de acorrentamento se trancam quando sentem o nível da magia do prisioneiro e a mantém estável na medida exata.

- Então você fez o feitiço medir seu nível como muito baixo e se concluir numa tranca de poder baixo – Remus sorriu ao refletir consigo. Era uma ótima forma de enganar os inimigos.

- Exato. Dessa forma, o acorrentamento ficou fraco em comparação ao meu poder mágico. Então eu posso usar feitiços simples como levitação de objetos leves, transfigurações básicas e outras coisinhas insignificantes mesmo sem varinha.

- Agora está explicado porque encontrei dois balanços de madeira em forma de unicórnio lá na biblioteca e ninguém sabia me dizer quem foi que fez aquilo.

- Eu gosto do balanço que o vovô fez – Léo sorriu para Lucius. A boquinha suja de biscoito.

- Eu quero brincar – Mett pediu, encostando a cabeça ao peito do patriarca e sorrindo para Léo.

Lucius desceu os dois enquanto Remus estendia as mãos para levá-los à sala. Ficou vendo-os deixar a cozinha até que sozinho, voltou os olhos para sua xícara.

Quando Draco era criança nem sequer tinha tempo de vê-lo brincando ou de vê-lo crescendo. Não se lembrava quando ele sorriu pela primeira vez, qual foi sua primeira palavra, nem seu primeiro dente. Também havia perdido seus primeiros passos...

Apertou as mãos, sentindo-se desencaixado naquele lugar e entre àquelas pessoas. Não era seu lugar onde tudo era carinhoso, quente e aconchegante, não servia para viver em família, como era Sírius, Remus, Draco e Harry.

- Está preocupado com algo?

Ergueu os olhos e deparou-se com Snape. O ex-professor tomava um acento e se servia de chá colocando um torrão de açúcar, mas ao perceber que estava frio, tivera de esquentá-la para poder beber.

- Nada de importante... – disse com cansaço – E o que faz aqui? Não era para estar na sala, conversando com Draco?

- Dentro de instantes ocorrerá uma cena pitoresca e muito melodramática para o meu gosto. Por minha sanidade mental, prefiro ficar longe de lá ou o mel e o açúcar poderão ser lançados contra minha cara e eu entrarei em estado terminal agonizando até à morte.

Lucius sorriu frente esse comentário, e para ajudar, empurrou a bandeja frente ao amigo. - Biscoitos? –ofereceu, mas quando Snape pousou os olhos nos biscoitos, fez uma careta e negou.

- Não obrigado – eles tinham formatos de bichinhos com olhos feitos de açúcar. Pegou sua xícara e a levou à boca, mas antes de beber, perguntou – Você anda muito pensativo. Posso saber o que tem em mente?

- Acha que seria estranho na minha idade ter outro filho?

O chá simplesmente voou pela mesa, sujando o cabelo e as roupas de Lucius enquanto o moreno tinha uma crise de tosse.

* * *

Harry terminou de se arrumar frente ao espelho e passou os dedos pelos olhos inchados e avermelhados. Sentia a vista levemente embaçada. 

Com um largo suspiro, para tomar coragem em estar frente a frente com Draco, tomou seu caminho rumo à sala.

Assim que alcançou a escada, pôde ouvir vozes e crianças brincando. Sua mão logo tremeu, mas para se controlar, segurou firme no corrimão e passou a descer degrau por degrau.

Seu coração estava disparado quando terminou de descer o último degrau e cruzou o espaço até a porta.

E parou, cabeça baixa e respiração suspensa quando tudo se silenciou.

Seus olhos verdes buscaram primeiro Leonard e Merriett entre os filhos dos padrinhos.

- Papai! – gritaram os garotos, correndo em sua direção com os braços estendidos.

- Léo! Mett! – sorriu abraçando aos dois juntinhos e os carregando para enchê-los de beijos.

Logo os seis filhos de Sírius e Remus se abraçaram em suas pernas gritando "tio Harry". Desceu os meninos e passou a abraçar a todos.

Depois seus olhos se fitaram nos padrinhos que o abraçaram apertados e carregados de amor.

- Oh Harry, não sabe como estou feliz em vê-lo bem! – Remus não se atrevia a soltá-lo. Havia se preocupado tanto.

- Eu estou bem... – sorriu.

- Tem certeza que está bem? – o padrinho lhe esfregou a cabeça, arrepiando seu cabelo – Não precisa de nada? Está com fome?

- Estou bem, é sério. Não se preocupem – sorriu ao animago, tentando assim, mostrar que estava perfeitamente bem.

Mas seus sorrisos, por mais que sorria de verdade, ainda estava apagado em comparação aos seus sorrisos deslumbrantes e verdadeiramente felizes.

Remus notou que o sorriso de Harry havia voltado a ser simples, como quando o reviu depois de ter voltado à Inglaterra, dividindo um relacionamento desgastado com Finnigan, e isso o preocupou.

Draco estava de pé, observando a Harry com um pouco de tristeza. Notou que o moreno evitou olhá-lo e nem ao menos chegou perto de si. Esperou que todos o assediassem primeiro, para enfim, ter sua chance de agradecer.

Também estava um pouco nervoso por ter que enfrentá-lo sem saber exatamente como faria, pois sua prioridade era não machucá-lo em hipótese alguma.

Tinha apreço por Harry e reconhecia tudo que ele veio fazendo por si e por seu filho. Despedaçá-lo, jamais...

Olhos verdes se ergueram para enfrentar olhos prateados. Ficaram num mudo confronto, mais duelando com seus próprios sentimentos do que contra o outro.

- Harry... – Draco sorriu, se aproximando, ia abraçá-lo, mas nem chegou a uma distância curta quando o moreno estendeu o braço entre ambos, o detendo. Viu que ele tremia visivelmente.

- Olá Malfoy. Que bom que está bem agora... – disse rapidamente.

- Eu queria agradecer pelo que me fez... – sussurrou, sentindo como a dor era palpável em Harry – E pedir perdão...

Sírius e Remus viam a tudo com surpresa, sem saberem o que acontecia entre eles.

- Eu sei o que o feitiço me levou... – Harry virou o rosto para o outro lado, evitando que vissem seus olhos marejados – Está tudo bem... O importante é que estamos todos bem.

- Harry...

- Por favor – pediu, fechando os olhos – Não me chame assim. É difícil ouvi-lo pronunciar meu nome dessa forma.

Draco levou a mão à testa e também fechou os olhos. Não queria que isso acontecesse. Não queria que tudo ficasse dessa forma horrível.

- Por favor, Harry... Me perdoe... – implorou, a voz ficando baixa e falha.

- Você não teve culpa... – finalmente Harry voltou a abrir os olhos e o encarou – Somos amigos e isso está bem. Você já contou ao Léo? – mudou de assunto, passando a se afastar do loiro e ir se juntar aos meninos.

Mas Draco percebeu claramente, assim como os padrinhos de Harry, que não estava nada bem. Que era uma convivência sofrida, mas que o moreno estava disposto a aturar, pelo filho.

- Sim... – disse baixo, sentindo-se inútil e cruel.

Sírius queria dizer algo, mas Remus lhe pôs uma mão ao braço e negou com a cabeça. Era melhor deixar que os dois se resolvessem da forma que era mais fácil pra eles, sem interferência de ninguém.

Seu instinto de lobo sabia que algo não sairia bem, por isso negou em aceitar aquela loucura de feitiço. O preço que Harry estava pagando era muito caro para agüentar.

Os dois não trocaram mais palavras no decorrer da noite, nem um olhar, mas Harry sentia que estava sendo observado, que Draco o olhava e ainda se culpava como se fosse sua culpa deixar de amá-lo.

Quando Sírius e Remus se retiraram para levar os filhos à cama e apenas ficaram Harry, Draco e os meninos, foi que tomou coragem para conversar com o loiro.

Acariciava os garotos que dormiam no sofá e não se atreveu a olhar a nenhum lado, apenas admirando os filhos.

- Podemos ir ao Ministério registrar o Léo no seu nome, se você quiser.

Draco ficou observando a Harry com pesar. Por que ele tinha que ser assim?

- Eu adoraria... – observou como o moreno sorriu um pouco, passando o dedo pelo narizinho arrebitado de Mett.

- Não se importa que meu sobrenome continue? Não queria que Léo ficasse sem o nome Potter...

- Nunca sequer pensei em tirar seu nome, nem mudar nada do que você tenha escolhido. Léo é seu filho, talvez mais que meu, pois ele foi gerado por seu amor, cresceu dentro de você...

O coração de Harry estava desesperado dentro do peito. Oh, por Deus! Como amava esse homem! Como amava esse cuidado todo! Como amava ouvir sua voz, sentir seu perfume e o peso de seu olhar...

E isso era o que mais lhe sangrava a alma...

Porque ele nunca mais seria seu... Não seria para si esse cuidado todo, nem o carinho e o afeto... Ele não estaria lá, quando fosse dormir, nem o receberia com um sorriso quando acordasse. Não estaria ao seu lado, cuidando de Léo e não poderia ficar ao lado dele, ajudando-o a cuidar de Mett...

Mordeu o lábio inferior para reter o soluço que se formava na garganta, mas não conseguiu segurar uma lágrima, que lhe escorreu pelo rosto.

- Desculpe, mas preciso dormir – limpou o vestígio de seu sofrimento acrescentando rapidamente – Não importa se eu levar Mett junto de Léo pra eles dormirem no meu quarto? Se for difícil pra você, eu vou entender, afinal, eles são seus filhos também... É que eu queria muito ficar perto deles e... E eu nunca fiquei tão longe de Léo... E gosto tanto de Mett...

- Harry acalme-se! – a mão de Draco pousou na sua, o que o fez se afastar assustado, como se fosse uma agressão.

Malfoy apertou o punho, se lembrando que quanto mais tentava ser gentil para que ele entendesse que não iria ficar distante, muito menos privá-lo dos meninos, isso machucava o que Harry sentia por si.

- Pode levá-los pro seu quarto – disse em tom suave – Não me importo. Sei que eles querem dormir juntos e acho que vão gostar de dormir com você.

- Obrigado... – se sentiu aliviado por ouvir isso.

Draco concordou com a cabeça e se adiantou para carregar os garotos.

- Venha, eu os levo pra você. Sei que ainda está fraco.

Harry apenas o acompanhou, vendo como o loiro tomava cuidado em não acordá-los e os acomodando tranqüilamente em seu peito. Quando alcançaram o quarto e Draco deitava os meninos num outro berço que transfiguraram, Harry desviou seus olhos ao piso.

Quanto mais olhava a Draco, mais sentia vontade de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo... Mas isso já não podia mais fazer.

- Boa noite, Harry... – Draco se despediu antes de fechar a porta sem esperar por resposta. Havia notado como o outro se perturbava por estar ao seu lado e não quis prolongar essa angustia.

Harry ficou ali parado por alguns segundos, tentando fazer seu coração voltar a bater. Sentiu-se perdido na solidão quando a porta se fechou.

Com um olhar aos meninos, voltou a sorrir, indo até eles e depositando um beijo em cada testa, afagando-lhes os cabelos com muito carinho.

- Vai ficar tudo bem agora, meus anjinhos... – sussurrou, vendo como eles dormiam mais calmos.

Incorporou e foi se deitar também. Assim que estava acomodado debaixo da coberta, seus olhos vagaram pelo espaço vazio ao seu lado. Correu a mão nessa parte e imaginou sentindo a Draco ali, do seu lado. Sorriu vagamente e seus olhos voltaram a embargar de lágrimas.

Quando sua mão tocou ao travesseiro se fixou nela e a trouxe da altura do rosto olhando com tristeza os formatos de seus dedos trêmulos. Era a mão que Draco havia tocado...

Fechou a mão em punho e levou de encontro à boca se encolhendo em si mesmo, ocupando um cantinho da enorme cama e tentando em vão adormecer.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte Harry havia se levantado cedo, como de costume. Os meninos logo acordaram e estavam agitados no berço. 

- Papai – Léo chamou e estendeu os braços.

Harry sorriu aos dois e os levou até o banheiro, passando a ajudá-los a fazer xixi, escovar os dentes e se trocarem.

Harry terminava de calçar os sapatinhos em Mett e Léo e logo eles já estavam prontos aguardando para tomarem café, o loirinho olhou a todos os lados.

- Cadê o papai?

Harry não conseguiu deixar de entristecer. Ajeitou as mechas platinadas do menino e ia responder, quando alguém bateu de leve na porta, a abrindo em seguida.

Draco encostou ao batente e sorriu um pouco.

- Olá...

- Papai! – Léo correu para o loiro o carregar.

Draco ergueu o menino nos braços, levantando acima da cabeça para depois enchê-lo de beijos.

Harry sorria vendo como o filho se acabava em rir.

- Também quero beijo! – Merriett exigiu.

- E acha que ia deixar meu pequeno Mett sem beijos? – Draco estendeu o braço livre.

Prontamente Mett se abraçou ao pai para receber vários beijos também.

- Desse jeito quem vai ficar triste sou eu – Harry fingiu estar ciumento – Ninguém quer meus beijos, só querem os beijos do Draco.

- Ah papai! – Léo lhe sorriu se impulsionando contra seu corpo e fazendo com que Draco se aproximasse do moreno para atender sua vontade.

- Eu também quero beijinho – Mett também abraçou ao pescoço de Harry.

No final, Draco acabou ficando carregado aos meninos, que abraçavam a Harry que os enchia de beijos.

Seus olhos não desviaram dos olhos esmeraldas lendo cada emoção que corria por essas retinas.

Não entendia como existia tanto amor dentro de uma única pessoa.

Harry estendeu a vista a esses olhos prateados, depois abaixou a mirada com receio e um quê de tristeza antes de carregar a Mett e sorrir como se nada havia passado.

- Vamos tomar leite e comer sanduíches do tio Rem?

- Oba! – os meninos ficaram eufóricos, pois adoravam os sanduíches que Remus fazia.

Draco o acompanhou carregando a Léo e sentindo-se ligeiramente perturbado.

Na cozinha encontraram a todos já na mesa e os olhando com preocupação mal-disfarçada. Apenas Snape parecia realmente sem dar importância a eles.

- Bom dia meninos! – Remus tratou de dissipar esse ambiente abrindo um gentil e compreensivo sorriso e foi como se tudo voltasse ao normal.

Conversaram animadamente enquanto comiam, Harry dando lanche aos meninos e sendo ajudado por Draco. Remus cuidando dos seis filhos enquanto Malfoy mantinha uma conversa fútil com Sírius e nem percebia que uma das crianças estava brincando com uma mecha de seu longo cabelo.

Apenas Snape, isolado e longe de qualquer ser com menos de onze anos, se mantinha calado e observando ao moreno de olhos verdes. Harry estava dando tudo de si para não se derrubar pelos sentimentos. Léo e Mett nem percebiam como os pais estavam distantes ao mesmo tempo em que se mantinham lado a lado como agora.

Seus olhos se desviaram para Sírius e Remus quando o animago colocou na frente do esposo um frasquinho preto de poção.

- Snape lhe fez uma poção para que recupere do estresse – Black esclareceu ao perceber que Lupin pegava o frasco e o analisava sem entender.

- Eu não preciso disso – negou, lançando um olhar à Severus.

- Sim necessita, pois passou por dias difíceis. É melhor tomar – o ex-professor pronunciou calmamente, vendo como Sírius lhe dedicava um olhar preocupado e quase ameaçador, caso não colaborasse – Eu digo isso como um medimago – então se recordou da conversa que teve com Black.

"_Sírius aguardava que Snape lhe trouxesse a poção milagrosa e que seria a maior felicidade deles, e ao contrário de um frasco, como julgou, o seboso havia trazido uma caixa com trinta vidros idênticos._

_- O que... – ficou surpreso._

_- Essa poção funciona como um tratamento e como tal, necessita de uma dose contínua durante um período relativamente longo, caso contrário, não haverá efeito. Durante trinta dias ele terá que beber esse antídoto, que eliminará os organismos nocivos ao desenvolvimento da placenta e da bolsa mágica que se forma no lugar do útero feminino – explicou, vendo como o outro mago arregalava os olhos – Quando começar o tratamento, não pode em hipótese alguma, pular um dia sem tomar, ou não haverá resultado e tudo será em vão. Entendeu? – Black apenas confirmou com a cabeça levando tudo ao pé da letra, pois não queria que desse errado – Depois desses trinta dias, ele tomará uma outra poção, que fortalecerá suas células e a produção de hormônios essenciais para o desenvolvimento de um feto. Isso acontecerá durante mais trinta dias. Finalmente, ele tomará a poção de fertilidade, que formará o óvulo sadio para que você o fecunde com cem por cento de chances._

_- Você disse que criou uma poção ilegal, mas pelo que noto, são várias poções._

_- Se eu dissesse sem resumir ao básico, ou seja, ao que você queria ouvir, certamente sua parca mentalidade não entenderia nada._

_Sírius resolveu deixar esse comentário passar sem retrucar. Voltou os olhos à caixa e repassou tudo que Snape acabara de lhe dizer._

_- Então são sessenta dias de tratamento?_

_- Até ele engravidar sim, depois, eu lhe darei outra leva de poções, que servirá para que ele não perca o feto e este se desenvolva normalmente e que você terá que cuidar para que ele tome todos os dias durante os nove meses de gestação._

_- Era mais complicado do que pensei... – ficou aturdido tentando memorizar tudo – Mais alguma coisa que necessito saber?_

_- A poção de fertilidade demora para formar o óvulo conforme pessoa. O parceiro pode estar em estado fértil entre um a cinco dias depois de ingerir a poção e esse óvulo só dura seis horas dentro do corpo. Vocês terão que ter relação nesse período, caso contrário, não o fecundará._

_- E como saberei que ele está pronto?_

_- Isso também varia de pessoa para pessoa, mas é praticamente a mesma coisa. Você notará uma mudança de rotina, por exemplo: deixar de comer algum tipo de comida, sentir enjôos, hipersensibilidade, sentir muito frio ou muito calor quando não deveria, ter muito sono ou passar insônia, enxaquecas que começam sem motivo e não desaparecem mesmo com medicamentos..."_

Ao se recordar disso Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha, fitando dessa vez ao patriarca.

- Ainda está com enxaqueca Lucius?

- Sim... – o loiro pousou sua xícara na mesa e o encarou nada satisfeito – Sua poção não me serviu de muito, ela apenas ameniza o excesso de dor, mas me deixa com aquele peso na cabeça e logo volta.

- E isso ocorre de quanto em quanto tempo?

- Nessa época do ano, como já lhe disse antes – suspirou, voltando a beber de seu café.

- Uma vez ao ano então... – o moreno refletiu. O corpo masculino leva mais tempo a cada período fértil. Existem pessoas mais férteis que estão preparadas a cada ano, mas existem aqueles que o organismo leva muito mais tempo, como um período de cinco em cinco anos. Mas soube de casos que esse intervalo durou cerca de dez a quinze anos e existiam aqueles que não tinham essa capacidade e a magia era puramente estéril de hormônios de reprodução e nunca gerariam uma criança, o que era seu caso e se não se enganava, o caso de Black.

Remus se ergueu da mesa e aprontou seus filhos. Havia bebido a poção, mesmo achando que esses dois morenos estavam exagerando no cuidado.

- Vou levar as crianças pra creche e ficar por lá – avisou.

- Também irei, já que todos estão bem por aqui – Sírius também se levantou e ajudou a Remus com as crianças.

- Também quero ir brincar no carrossel – Mett pediu. Fazia tempo que não brincava na creche.

- Você também quer Léo? – Harry perguntou, vendo como o filho sorria e assentia com a cabeça – Não se importa que eu os leve Malfoy?

- Confio em você – o loiro garantiu, dando seu melhor sorriso enquanto passava Léo ao colo do moreno.

Harry tratou de seguir os padrinhos, levando os dois meninos consigo. Precisava se distrair para não sentir falta do que perdeu, e cuidar das crianças da creche era uma ótima alternativa de se sentir vivo e alegre novamente.

Ficaram apenas os três sonserinos na mesa.

- O que você acha se seu pai tivesse outro filho, Draco?

Ambos os loiros encararam estranhados ao ex-professor de poções.

- Bem... – Draco pensou um pouco. Não ligaria de ter um irmão, apesar dessa imensa diferença de idade e de já ter seus filhos. Olhou ao pai e o viu tão jovem como sempre havia sido. E sozinho... O pai talvez se animaria mais se tivesse uma nova família, sendo que ele já formava a sua e com a morte da mãe... – Acho que seria ótimo – sorriu com sinceridade.

Lucius apenas conseguiu franzir o cenho e voltar os olhos ao amigo, sem entender aquela conversa surgida do nada.

* * *

Mett e Léo riam muito assim que deixaram a carruagem. Como haviam muitas crianças, Sírius optou pelo transporte ao arriscar alguns deles numa viagem mais mágica. 

O loirinho estava deslumbrado com tanto movimento. Como nunca viu, olhar a toda essa rápida e intensa informação que seus olhos captavam era muito divertido. Seus olhinhos logo caíram sobre os desenhos da creche.

- O que é isso? – apontou para as fadas que voavam deixando rastros de luz pelas paredes.

Harry sorriu com carinho. – Elas se chamam fadas e esses são dragões – apontou para os mencionados.

- Também quero um dragão – pediu, fascinado.

- Posso te dar um de pelúcia, pois o verdadeiro é bem assustador e perigoso – Harry riu – Que tal ver como é o carrossel?

- Oba! – Mett ficou entusiasmado.

Harry olhou a Léo ao não senti-lo segurar sua outra mão, que lhe havia oferecido. Então ficou preocupado.

Leonard olhava para a porta da creche com medo visível e não se movia do lugar, parecendo não querer entrar ali.

- Léo? – chamou, sem entender.

- To com medo papai... – disse baixo, se agarrando na barra da camisa do moreno e se escondendo.

Os filhos de Remus já haviam corrido para dentro da creche assim como os padrinhos.

Olhou para a entrada e não havia nada, mas Léo nunca agira assim e isso era o que fazia com que se preocupasse consideravelmente.

- Do que está com medo meu querido? – tentou perguntar com calma, para não assustá-lo ainda mais.

- Dela... – o garotinho sussurrou, os olhos cravados na entrada.

Isso fez um calafrio passar pelo corpo de Harry, que olhou novamente à entrada para não ver nada. Ia dizer que não havia ninguém ali e perguntar ao filho quem era ela, quando notou um lampejo verde fluorescente.

- Oh não! – adentrou ao lugar, com receio que tivesse acontecido algo com os amigos ou com alguma das crianças, quando tudo passou por seus olhos.

* * *

- Não corram! – Remus avisou assim que os filhos entraram correndo. Quando entrou na creche logo atrás, a notou vazia e estranhamente fria. 

- Que estranho... - Sírius olhou ao redor, procurando Hermione.

- Cuidado! – Lupin empurrou o moreno antes que fosse atingido por um Avada.

Bellatrix apareceu nesse momento, rindo sadicamente como forma de dar as boas-vindas ao primo. O castanho agiu rápido, abraçando as crianças e as envolvendo numa magia de proteção, para que nada lhes acontecesse.

Para Harry foi questão de segundos para processar tudo que viu depois. Hermione, Ron e seus filhos estavam num canto. O ruivo os abraçava com toda sua vida, para que nada acontecesse com sua família. Ginny estava caída na parte do refeitório assim como Vincent na cozinha e não tinha como saber se eles estavam vivos ou mortos. Três homens saíram do corredor e barraram as portas para que ninguém escapasse, mantinham as varinhas em punho para lançar qualquer feitiço se fosse preciso. Os reconheceu sendo aqueles que haviam prendido a Draco, os que trabalhavam no Ministério.

Sírius havia entrado na frente de sua família, olhar fulminando de ódio.

- Finalmente apareceu – Bella sorriu a Harry – Tem uma pessoa que está louca para te conhecer.

O moreno estreitou os olhos puxando os meninos para trás de si. Sua raiva e seu desgosto cresciam rapidamente. Por culpa deles perdia sua maior felicidade e agora via seus sonhos se perdendo dolorosamente diante de si, sem poder fazer nada para impedir.

Uma moça extremamente bela saiu da cozinha e parou bem ao lado de Bellatrix. Seus olhos azuis não desviavam dos verdes de Harry demonstrando puro ódio e ciúmes.

- Harry Potter... – ela soletrou com desprezo. Então notou o garotinho loiro abraçado a perna de Harry e com medo, a olhando como se fosse um monstro. Isso lhe causou mais ódio ainda – Não basta roubar o meu marido, roubou meu filho também?

Os olhos de Harry se abriram mais. Então esta era Carmélia? A esposa de Draco e mãe de Mett?

Via uma moça tão perfeita e bela que era até impossível existir. Sua pele era pálida como a genética Malfoy, possuía o cabelo de um louro suave, não platinado, mas claro e sedoso, lisos como uma cascata de ouro e os olhos, tão azuis como o céu, mas apagados como a névoa.

Se fosse um pintor a compararia à Vênus e se perguntou como Draco não a amava, sendo que certamente ela derrubava corações por onde passava.

E lá no fundo teve sua resposta. Apesar de ser extremamente bela e perfeita, era apenas isso.

Seu amor por Draco tornava a todos insignificantes para seus olhos... Nem o ser mais honrado e glorioso, com todas as virtudes que o mundo poderia lhe conceber, não chegaria aos pés de Draco. Para Harry, Draco era magnânimo em toda sua palavra...

Talvez, para o loiro, fosse a mesma coisa. O amor que ele sentia por si sobrepujava qualquer outro sentimento que poderia se interpor em seus caminhos.

Então sentiu um aperto no peito, pois esse amor já não existia mais...

E teve medo...

Medo de Draco se apaixonar por ela quando a revisse... Medo de não poder fazer nada para que eles não voltassem a ficar juntos, como uma verdadeira família... Medo de ver Draco com outra pessoa...

- Está vendo isso? – Carmélia mostrou sua aliança e sorriu com prazer, ao notar a perturbação nos olhos verdes – Draco me deu o símbolo mais perfeito que existe entre duas pessoas que se amam... A aliança que as unem.

- Nunca vi o Draco com a dele. Provavelmente a tenha jogado fora – Harry disse mecanicamente, o olhar mais frio do que quando lançara a imperdoável em Voldemort. Até sua voz era isenta de emoção.

Ron sorriu junto com Hermione e Sírius ao ver a raiva transbordar por todo corpo de Carmélia.

- Eu ia ser complacente com vocês, mas pelo visto, terei que ser mais dura – a moça olhou para os homens – Matem as crianças primeiro, depois o resto, só deixem vivos Black, o menino – olhou cinicamente à Leonard mostrando que do garoto, quem cuidaria era ela, para em seguida fitar as esferas verdes, agora mais fria e obscura do que nunca – E a Potter.

Uma avalanche de maldições cruzou o ar, mas foram bloqueadas quando Lucius, Snape e Draco saíram pela lareira.

Nesse ataque, Harry tratou de pegar sua varinha, mas tivera que se distrair para levar os meninos a algum lugar seguro, quando foi atingido por Carmélia.

Gritou de dor, tombando ao chão enquanto a cruciatus lhe atravessava impiedosamente o corpo. Ainda estava fraco de sua ultima explosão de magia e por ter salvado a Draco.

- Quero que sofra! – ela sorria de prazer.

- Papai! - Léo gritou, vendo como o pai sofria. Seus olhos se obscureceram ficando de um tom prata fulminante, direcionado com raiva à Carmélia e no instante seguinte, todos os feitiços foram interrompidos, como se o lugar estivesse tomado por um bloqueio mágico.

Quando a surpresa ainda tomava a todos, Draco viu como Harry estava caído e gemendo de dor e Mett se abraçava à ele, chorando, apavorado com a própria mãe. Seu corpo tomou uma calma que surpreendia até a si mesmo, e foi como se não tivesse controle do próprio corpo, estendeu o braço apontando a varinha em direção à Carmélia, o olhar tão prata como o de Leonard.

- Nunca te perdoarei pelo que fez ao meu filho, nem ao que está fazendo com Harry e com Léo, fruto do meu amor por ele... – disse com frialdade e foi como se sua voz retumbasse contra as paredes, tamanho silencio que os envolviam – Te odeio com toda minha alma e nunca te amaria...

- Eu fiz isso porque te amo! – ela berrou, tomada pelo desespero. Seu coração sangrava por cada palavra pronunciada pela boca da pessoa que mais desejava na vida.

Bellatrix tentou conjurar algum feitiço, mas não teve resultado. Sírius, Ron, Snape e Malfoy haviam partido para uma luta corporal, quando notaram que os inimigos tentavam escapar.

Os olhos da mulher pousaram sobre Leonard e notou, horrorizada, que era o garoto que bloqueava qualquer feitiço conjurado.

- Ele não pode te afetar – ela avisou Carmélia – Pegue o seu filho e poderemos escapar!

Mett estava abraçado à Harry, portanto, próximo à mulher. Bastava estender o braço para agarrar ao pescoço do garoto.

- Se der um passo, te mato – Draco sibilou, o ódio sendo destilado por cada letra – Um passo em direção aos meus amores e eu não me importo em ir a Azkaban por matá-la.

Carmélia apertou os punhos. Até quando ficaria ouvindo Draco dizer que amava a Harry Potter? Preferia ver seu filho morto, ver seu marido morto, do que junto com esse mestiço.

Não pensou duas vezes em agarrar a Merriett pelo pescoço, mas o raio verde lhe atingiu muito antes de estender o braço e seu corpo caiu aos pés de Bellatrix, sem vida.

A mulher afastou, sem entender. Por que todos não conseguiam conjurar feitiços, mas Draco sim? Seria que o garoto controlava sua magia conforme suas vontades?

Lucius caminhou até a aturdida e confusa Lestrange e lhe deu um bofetão ao rosto a fazendo desmaiar.

- Durma um pouco querida... Você está precisando – pronunciou com calma e cinismo, como todo bom Malfoy.

Ron havia chamado aos aurores e estes já chegavam para prender os traidores.

Sírius se ajoelhou ao lado de Harry, vendo como ele estava, enquanto Remus e Hermione tentavam acalmar as crianças.

Draco se aproximou de Léo e o olhou aos olhos.

- Está tudo bem agora, meu pequeno... – lhe acariciou a bochecha.

Os olhos do menino voltaram ao tom esverdeado e se abraçou apertado ao pai loiro. Draco então puxou a Mett pela cabeça, lhe atraindo para um abraço confortante.

Seus olhos então pousaram em Harry, que sorria ao padrinho dizendo que estava bem. De vez em quando o moreno olhava aos meninos, tentando ter certeza de que não estavam feridos, então voltava a prestar atenção ao que Sírius e Snape lhe diziam.

Quando conversava com o pai e o padrinho em Grimmaud Place, sentiu que algo não estava bem. Era como se seu coração avisasse que se não aparecesse o quanto antes na creche, se arrependeria pelo resto da vida.

Seu desespero em ir atrás de Harry e dos meninos fizeram seu pai e Severus o acompanhar, também achando o pior. Bastou saírem pela lareira para comprovarem que não estava enganado.

Viu como Harry apertava as mãozinhas dos garotos, dando apoio e proteção, em como seu corpo estava firme, altivo e belo. Seu olhar era ameaçador e carregado de poder e frieza que chegou a se assustar um pouco, mas também notou que por trás disso, havia um amor tão grande por todos ali, que o fazia ser inabalável e forte, até cruel, para salvá-los. Seu olhar tinha um quê de fascinante, como o olhar de um felino predador, e sua boca levemente aberta, lhe deu vontade de aprisionar com a sua.

Agora o via novamente gentil e tímido, sorrindo por ver Sírius e Severus discutir talvez por alguma bobagem enquanto era dominado pelo alívio enquanto os aurores saíam escoltando à Bellatrix e os demais envolvidos.

Os olhos verdes refletiam a mesma paz e emoções que antes, de muito tempo, de quando ainda estudavam em Hogwarts, de quando Harry Potter ainda era o garoto-que-sobreviveu e não o salvador-do-mundo...

E lá no fundo seu coração pulsou incerto, vendo como ele ficava gracioso ao tentar se levantar do chão só para voltar a tombar, desengonçado e com os cabelos mais desordenados do que antes...

E sorriu, quando Harry girou os olhos se deparando consigo e corando impressionantemente por se ver sendo encarado.

Aproximou-se com Léo e Mett e se agachou ao lado do moreno.

- Tudo bem Harry?

- Acho que as coisas ainda estão todas no lugar – sorriu um pouco levando uma mão à cabeça para mostrar que falava sobre seus neurônios.

Draco riu abertamente. – Então não preciso me preocupar, você ainda será o mesmo desmiolado de sempre, sem nada mais grave.

Harry também riu, se sentando e observando sua varinha. – Reparou que nunca consigo usar minha varinha?

- Talvez porque você seja um mago que não precise de uma varinha para entrar em enrascadas e muito menos para sair delas. A varinha é apenas um complemento, pois sua magia se faz em todo o seu ser...

Harry voltou a corar e se negando a encarar ao loiro desse jeito, pousou os olhos ao filho. – Léo me salvou... – acariciou a cabeça do menino com carinho e gratidão.

- Magia branca – Draco lhe sorriu, vendo como esses olhos verdes pousavam em si – Ele possui a famosa magia branca, a mesma que alguns dizem que Merlin possuía. É a magia que converte qualquer outra em magia natural e inofensiva. Leonard é o oposto de Voldemort, que possuía magia negra e que tinha a capacidade de converter tudo em magia nociva.

- Por isso ele nunca demonstrou poder? Por isso ele consegue anular qualquer feitiço?

- Eu não compreendia isso, mas depois de vê-lo atuando agora, eu compreendi. A magia de Leonard não pode ser sentida porque é uma magia neutra que se mistura com as energias da vida. É a magia mais pura que existe e que poucos magos possuem.

- Oh! – Harry ficou assombrado, olhando ao rostinho redondo do filho, depois ao de Mett.

Draco sorriu, vendo como ele era expressivo.

- Acho que estamos bem agora...

Harry voltou a pousar os olhos aos olhos de Draco e também sorriu. Sim... Agora estavam todos bem...

* * *

Snape se aproximou de Lucius e o observou com cautela. 

- Que? – o loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você teve uma ótima atuação, mesmo sem varinha... – comentou casualmente, vendo o estado em que ficou a creche.

- Eu sempre tenho uma ótima atuação, com ou sem varinha. Além do quê... – o patriarca sorriu afetado – Eu disse a Black que o ajudaria a prender Bellatrix e Carmélia, em troca, ele me daria o Necromantis.

- Você fez um acordo com ele? – Snape estreitou os olhos.

- Sim... Minha parte eu já cumpri, só falta ele cumprir a dele, e como todo grifinório certinho, que honra sua palavra, logo poderei reviver Narcissa.

Snape suspirou, retirando uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto.

- Lucius...

- Hum? – Malfoy girou para olhá-lo, quando teve o braço segurado com firmeza.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando foi puxado de encontro ao corpo do moreno, sentiu seu rosto ser tomado pela outra mão livre de Severus, mantendo-o no lugar para ter os lábios tomados por um curto e fugaz instante. Nem percebeu que havia derrubado seu bastão.

No instante seguinte Severus já havia se afastado e foi como se ao mesmo tempo, nunca houvesse acontecido esse beijo.

O ex-professor o ignorou, passando pelo seu lado e indo na direção de Sírius, que ao lado de Remus, viam a tudo com assombro.

- Preciso ter uma palavrinha com você – direcionou seu mais gélido olhar ao animago.

Black o acompanhou para um canto e cruzou os braços.

- O que foi agora?

- Você combinou em entregar o Necromantis a ele?

- Não foi bem um acordo, mas eu ponderei na proposta.

- E quanto ao _nosso_ acordo?

- Eu vou cumprir! – grunhiu, se sentindo pressionado. Odiava ser pressionado – Me dê um tempo, preciso pensar como farei isso sem afetar a sanidade dele.

- Apresse-se e faça logo – Snape quase rugiu – Eu o quero o quanto antes! Antes do ciclo terminar!

- Que ciclo? – Black ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Snape ia deixá-lo sem respostas, mas como era Sírius Black, não conseguiu. O animago o segurou pelo braço e lhe deu seu mais pertinente sorriso.

- Nem pense em me deixar por fora, ou eu farei questão de fazer de sua vida, o mesmo inferno que em Hogwarts.

- Se ousar a fazer algo, eu posso muito bem suspender as poções.

- Não pode, pois você deu sua palavra de honra – sorriu em triunfo quando o desgosto pintou no rosto do seboso – Eu cumprirei a minha parte, deixando-o livre do pensamento de reviver Narcissa e completamente disposto à sua conquista. Mas quero saber como vai prendê-lo ao seu lado, visto que de conquistador, você não se enquadra na categoria.

Snape apertou os lábios, mas não tinha como revidar, afinal, sabia perfeitamente que não era do tipo conquistador.

- Lucius está pensando em ter um filho, começar uma vida nova – viu como Black se alegrou com isso – Se eu conseguir me aproximar dele, posso fazê-lo engravidar sem que saiba e quando souber, será tarde. Ele se encontra no período fértil e com essa criança, posso convencê-lo a viver comigo. Com ele ao meu lado, será mais fácil tomar-lhe o coração.

- Pelo que eu saiba, para gerar uma criança precisa que ambos os parceiros estejam ligados por um sentimento especial e mútuo.

- Tenho um modo bem trapaceiro, sujo e vil de conseguir que sua magia entre em conexão com a minha no ato sexual. É uma espécie de estímulo para que ele se abra pra mim e permita que eu o fecunde. Do resto, é questão de tempo para que ele se abandone em meus braços.

Lucius os via conversando envoltos em um silenciador e desconfiou. Não podia baixar a guarda e ficaria de olho nesses dois.

- Não acha estranho que eles estejam se comunicando tão sigilosamente para um Black e um Snape? – perguntou a Remus.

- Estão tramando, mas ainda não sei o quê... – respondeu calmamente, seguindo com as crianças para o carrossel, na tentativa de fazê-las se esquecerem do susto que passaram.

* * *

Harry pousou os olhos sobre Carmélia, quando esta estava sendo levada pelos aurores e sentiu pena. 

Sentia na pele o que ela sentiu. Amar alguém que não te amava...

Então olhou a Draco, que distraía os filhos para que eles esquecessem o medo e o susto, sempre tão amável e dedicado...

E se pegou pensando que não se importaria morrer pelas mãos de quem amava... No final, Draco acabou por dar essa dádiva à esposa. Sabia que ela preferia ser morta por ele ao invés de ser morta por qualquer outra pessoa.

- Papai! – Léo que segurava à mão do pai loiro o chamou – Papai Draco vai levar pra tomar sorvete de chocolate! – disse feliz.

Mett lhe estendeu os bracinhos pedindo colo. – Eu também quero de chocolate!

Harry sorriu o carregando, então olhou a Draco, que não desviava os olhos de si.

- E eu quero de leite condensado, baunilha, creme, chocolate e morango!

Malfoy sorriu ainda mais. – Harry, você parece mais criança que os meninos.

- Preciso aproveitar já que é você quem vai pagar – o moreno lhe mostrou a língua antes de passar pela porta, ao qual o loiro fazia questão de segurar aberta.

Léo e Mett riram alto, querendo um monte de sorvete também, passando a uma gostosa discussão sobre os sabores e que Harry fazia questão de participar enquanto Draco apenas sorria, vendo como eles se divertiam esquecidos de todos os problemas.

* * *

**Nota:** mais um capítulo e eu já estou escrevendo o próximo, apenas tenham um pouquinho de paciência. 

Obrigada a Bibiss por betar!

**Agradecimentos do capítulo 19: Maga do 4**; **Fabi** - olá, bronca merecida e eu admito! Eu judio mesmo do Harry! Não faço por maldade pura, só um pouco Slytherin sabe hehehe. Mas estou fazendo algo, espero que tenha compensado nesse cap. Bjs; **Isabella Malfoy** - olá, oh... Desculpe, judiei mesmo do Harry, mas se não fizesse isso não ia ter trama na fic. Espero que esse cap. tenha pelo menos melhorado um pouquinho. Bjs; **Ge Black**; **love roxa kingdom hearts**; **Nanda Lilo**; **Scheila Potter Malfoy**; **Allexa Black** - olá, obrigada pelas encantadoras e inspiradoras palavras. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. não foi tudo, mas foi o começo de alguma coisa mais "feliz" para o nosso Harry ;) Bjs; **Belly Maltter** - olá, primeiramente queria me desculpar imensamente por não ter te respondido! Eu vi e revi todos os reviews do capítulo anterior e deve ter me escapado sem intenção. Lamento por isso! Fico imensamente feliz que esteja acompanhando e curtindo essa fic e eu tbm amo os dois juntos! hehehe XD A fic já está no fim, talvez tenha mais dois ou três capítulos (dois eu acho), e finish! Estou demorando um pouco pra escrever, mas não estou parando de trabalhar a cuca nessa fic, tanto que as outras estão mais largadas. Adorei seu coment, bjs; **Inu** - olá, bem, eu aprecio o drama e a angústia numa fic e nessa foi inevitável, mas enfim, espero que tenha gostado do cap. Bjs; **Bruh Malfoy**; **Simca-chan**; **Nandda**; **Paulinhakawaii**; **Ninaa-chan**; **Mira.chan2004**; **Anne** - olá minha linda! Oh por favor, não se odeie! Te adoro tanto e não queria que vc morresse! Deus me livre! Por Salazar, vire essa boca pra lá! Mas falando sobre seu comentário lindo, maravilhoso e gigantesco! Adoro seus reviews! Não tenho entrado no msn por falta de tempo mesmo ÇÇ quem sabe algum dia eu tome tempo e passe umas horinhas tcl não? Ahahaha gostou do Lucius? E ficou surpresa do Rem e do Sev? Mas calma, o bonde já andou e acho que agora o rolo mudou de rumo! Mas enfim, fico feliz que tenha gostado e que esteja acompanhando mesmo que demore a ler e eu a atualizar. Também estou morrendo de saudades de tu minha linda e espero que nos vemos em breve, pois a fic tá acabando e eu não queria postar o último capítulo sem você ter alcançado sabe? Mas a gente entende e que esteja tudo de bom em sua vida! Muitos beijos!; **TATA C. EVANS** - olá, oh desculpe, mas era para o bem da fic! E eu já estou arrumando o que eu fiz (depois de tanta bronca que levei, só me faltaram avada na cabeça!). Espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo. Bjs; **DW03** - olá, o conselho do Sev pro Draco falar com o Rem não esteve nesse cap. mas está no próximo que já está com a Bibiss pra betagem. Seria legal o Lucius engravidar o Sev ahahaha morri de rir imaginando isso! Mas infelizmente essa fic o Luc que é Uke, mas seria uma ótima isso, quem sabe eu não escreva em uma outra fic? Adorei a sugestão, eu me realizaria junto com o Sírius! Bjs; **Ana Paula** - olá, nossa estou me superando então! Conseguindo fazer leitores que dificilmente choram chorar! Que bom que gosta de um drama :) Espero que tenha gostado desse novo capítulo e o próximo já está em betagem. Bjs e **May Malfoy Snape**.

Obrigada a todos que comentaram e um mega beijos!

**Agradecimentos do Interlúdio2: Ninaa-chan**; **Fabi** - olá, obrigada pelo review e que bom que gostou mesmo sendo curtinho! Bjs; **Lo** - olá, obrigada por dedicar um tempinho para acompanhar a fic e me deixar um review! Adorei! Amei mais ainda por saber que já vem acompanhando de longas datas! Bjs; **Sy.P**; **DW03** - olá, obrigada pelo review e acho que esse cap responde sua pergunta em relação ao encontro dos dois e a convivência. Bjs; **Ge Black**; **Bruh Malfoy**; **Nanda Lilo**; **Isabella Malfoy** - olá, obrigada pelo review. O cap está curtinho, mas foi feito de coração. Acho que nesse capítulo já saciou sua curiosidade da reação do Draco e do Harry. Quanto a Olhar e Tocar, já terminei o cap 10, mas ainda não vou postar agora, pois tenho que arrumar alguns trechos que deixaram a desejar, mas logo estará online. Bjs; **Belly Maltter** - olá, obrigada pelo review e sorry, mas era essencial açoitar o Harry dessa forma. E como o feitiço tirava o mais importante, o mais importante para o Harry era sem dúvida o amor do Draco, o único que o amava incondicionalmente e que era um amor sem cobranças de pura entrega, como Harry nunca havia tido antes. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. A fic está terminando, só irão faltar uns três capítulos para encerrar. Acho que a resposta de quem fica com quem do Rem Siri Luc e Sev já deu pra saber nesse chap e sim, seria crueldade separar o Moony e o Pad, não faria isso. Desculpe, mas é que eu curto esse shipper então... Mas espero que isso não atrapalhe em relação a toda fic. Bjs!; **Srta Potter Malfoy**; **TONKS BLACK2** e **Scheila Potter Malfoy**.

Obrigada a todos que comentaram e se por eventualidade eu esqueci de responder a alguém peço sinceras desculpas e pode me cobrar respostas. Beijos a todos e até o próximo capítulo!


	23. O Amor

**Título: Caminho do Coração**

**Beta: **Bibiss

* * *

**Capítulo 21 – O Amor**

Os dias logo correram para os freqüentadores da creche.

Depois que tudo já fora resolvido, de dar depoimento, ter certeza de que o caso de Carmélia foi encerrado e que Draco não era suspeito, muito menos culpado, tudo começou a voltar ao eixo.

Carmélia estava realmente morta e não causaria dor de cabeça a mais ninguém, assim como Draco, como todo sonserino, conseguiu se vingar e agora não sentia mais o peso da culpa quando olhava a Merriett.

Bellatrix foi condenada à Azkaban, assim como muitos aurores e trabalhadores foram condenados ou afastados de seus cargos, por colaborarem com ex-comensais.

Lucius ficou em Grimmaud Place porque estava praticamente morto para o mundo. Snape, por motivos obscuros que ninguém sabia ao certo, também ficou residindo na casa de Black, para espanto da maioria quando souberam.

Ginny e Vincent foram internados ao St. Mungus com algumas seqüelas não muito graves, apenas ficariam ali em tratamento e repouso durante alguns meses.

Hermione se negou a tomar alguns dias de folga, alegando que passara por coisas piores na guerra, mesmo estando ciente de que dessa vez sofreu em triplo, pois a vida de seus trigêmeos estava em jogo.

Ron foi promovido no Ministério e deixou sua antiga e detestável sala de papéis para atuar como um verdadeiro auror e tendo suas primeiras missões. O ruivo sempre tinha em mente o que Draco havia lhe dito naquele dia em que o tirou do cárcere e se sentia mais confiante em si mesmo.

Remus ainda mantinha-se bebendo as poções, mesmo sem saber o motivo, só sabia que tinha que cumprir esse ritual, por ver o brilho de alegria surgir aos olhos de seu marido, e isso lhe apaziguavam o coração.

* * *

Certa noite, Black entrou ao quarto onde o patriarca dormia e tentou apagar suas lembranças, mas primeiro tivera que usar Legilimencia para saber o que exatamente iria apagar e o que não esperava, era que o loiro ainda tinha um pouco de magia e o bloqueou e repeliu a duras penas.

O pouco que puxou das lembranças de Malfoy, bastou para que soubesse que Narcissa sempre esteve ao seu lado, mas igualmente estava Snape. Quando a esposa não podia ou não tinha capacidade de ajudá-lo e acompanhá-lo, quem estava lá todo o tempo, era o ex-professor. Principalmente no covil dos Comensais da Morte. Quando achava que não agüentaria mais, o amigo era seu apoio, a mão que o levantava.

Lucius se encolheu contra a cabeceira da cama, a dor de cabeça ainda mais latente pelo feitiço e por repelir o invasor sem quase magia.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – exigiu, sua postura nem um pouco autoritário, muito pelo contrário, ele estava assustado.

- Sinto muito Malfoy, mas eu precisava.

- Usar Legilimencia? – ficou indignado.

- Deixe-me bloquear algumas recordações suas, para o seu próprio bem – pediu de modo baixo – Não é bom pra você nem para Draco... Seu filho deseja que fique e que veja Mett e Léo crescerem.

- Está fazendo isso para que eu não a reviva não é? – estreitou os olhos.

- Em parte sim... Cissy era minha prima e a que mais eu conheço. Garanto que ela nunca o perdoaria se você a revivesse nessas circunstâncias. Tudo o que ela fez seria em vão e ela se decepcionaria contigo. Entenda dessa forma Lucius, ela deu a vida por quem ela amava acima de tudo e não se arrependeu por isso até o último segundo. Se você a ressuscitar à custa da vida de alguém inocente, você estaria se condenando, seria o pai desprezível que Draco sempre temeu e seria um avô vergonhoso para os meninos. Ela não ia querer dessa forma e poderá preferir estar morta.

Malfoy abriu a boca para retrucar, mas nada saiu. Voltou a fechar a boca e susteve a mirada azul de Sírius até que desistiu e baixou os olhos para a coberta.

Black estava certo, seria uma decepção para sua esposa...

Snape entrou no quarto e indicou para que o animago saísse. Sem contestação, Black deixou o aposento para retornar ao lado de seu esposo e de seus filhos.

- Foi você? – a voz de Lucius saiu triste.

- Sim.

- Por quê? – olhos prateados se ergueram para mirar olhos negros.

Severus encurtou a distancia e enfiou os dedos pelos fios longos e platinados, puxando a cabeça do loiro até que estivesse a milímetros de distancia.

- Porque agora que tenho a chance de tê-lo, não a desperdiçaria. Passei minha vida inteira cuidando de sua família, de sua esposa quando você estava em missão, de seu filho quando este foi para Hogwarts e na guerra tirei sangue para que nada acontecesse a nenhum deles. Tudo para te ver feliz e tranqüilo – Lucius arregalou os olhos e estremeceu ao sentir a outra mão de Severus a deslizar pra dentro de sua camisa e lhe acariciar com dedos rudes – Nunca quis tomar o lugar de Narcissa por respeitá-la como mulher, como uma verdadeira sangue-puro de fibra e determinação, mas agora que está só, quero uma oportunidade para te mostrar um outro lado, uma nova vida e um novo começo.

Lucius se retesou ao sentir essa mão deslizar por sua pele. Muito diferente de um toque feminino. O protesto estava na ponta da língua, mas não conseguia deferi-lo. As lembranças puxadas por Sírius o faziam duvidar. Snape realmente sempre esteve ao seu lado, sempre esteve nos momentos mais obscuros e deprimentes, quando não estava no aconchego do lar e nos braços da esposa. E ele foi mais pai para Draco do que havia sido.

Seu corpo foi deitado na cama, sentiu o peso de um corpo quase tão maior quanto o seu. Nunca fez isso, nunca sentiu ninguém além de sua Cissy...

- Sev... – murmurou de encontro à orelha do moreno.

Severus lhe apertou mais em seus braços, mas depois o soltou e se afastou, deixando o loiro completamente perdido.

- Não posso fazer isso... – evitou olhar a quem sempre desejou, ali, disposto e entregue.

Lucius tampou os olhos com o braço e sorriu com amargura. – Não sou aquilo que idealizava...

- O que sinto por você é muito maior do que isso. Nunca o forçaria, nunca o prenderia dessa forma vil – se debruçou sobre o loiro e o forçou a olhá-lo nos olhos – Só farei se você permitir e me aceitar. Então te demonstrarei o que nunca ouvirá de minha boca.

E o dilema estava exposto, e as palavras de Severus vagaram por sua mente...

"_Já imaginou amar alguém que está vivo e que nunca vai ficar ao seu lado porque ama outra pessoa? Que todas as noites, enquanto você deita em uma cama fria, sabe que essa pessoa está dormindo nos braços de outra? Que quando a solidão te corta as entranhas naqueles dias mais deprimidos, você sabe que nunca terá um sorriso ou um abraço de conforto, mas que outra pessoa em seu lugar está se deliciando com isso? Que outra pessoa e não você, nunca estará sozinho? Qual é o pior Lucius? Perder a pessoa que você quer para a morte ou porque nunca vai te amar?"._

Qual é o pior?

Seus olhos pousaram sobre o moreno.

Queria uma oportunidade, queria sentir novamente...

_- Je serai son pour cette nuit... __Severus...¹_ – murmurou com seu inconfundível sotaque francês.

Olhar negro buscou olhar azul. Não acreditando nas palavras que ouviu e principalmente em como foram ditas.

Então ele estava ali, o olhando nos olhos e esperando...

* * *

Harry estava parado ao lado do carrossel e observava com um sorriso, aos meninos se divertirem.

Era gratificante vê-los brincando.

Draco se aproximou da cozinha e notou que Remus estava ali sozinho. A creche ficaria fechada por dois meses pelo ocorrido.

- Olá... – o loiro sorriu ao castanho.

- Precisa de alguma coisa Draco? – Lupin lhe puxou uma cadeira para que se sentasse.

O loiro aceitou o convite e se acomodou na cadeira.

- Acho que sabe o motivo que... Harry e eu não estamos tão próximos... – começou de forma insegura.

- Sim, eu percebi e sinto muito por vocês – Remus pousou uma mão sobre a de Draco e a apertou como forma de apoio – Mas sei que não está aqui só para me dizer isso.

- Severus me disse para conversar com você a respeito...

O de olhos âmbar analisou o loiro com atenção. – O que você deseja realmente?

- Voltar a amá-lo... – esta resposta saiu com firmeza e decisão e isso fez com que Remus sorrisse.

- O amor surge em nosso coração, quando percorremos um longo caminho até o coração da pessoa amada. Na maioria das vezes, nem sabemos que estamos trilhando pelo caminho do amor, apenas nos damos conta quando ele nos envolve e você simplesmente se vê aprisionado nesse sentimento. – sorriu um pouco mais – Harry nesse momento deve estar tentando alcançar seu coração, mas para que ele consiga isso, você tem que estar receptivo para recebê-lo e deixar que ele te invada e essa tortuosa distancia que os separam desaparecerá.

- Nunca pensei dessa forma. O que eu tinha em mente era me afastar para que ele não sofresse.

- Isso faria com que ele sofresse ainda mais. Lembra o que fez você reparar nele e passar a vê-lo um pouco além do garoto chato e bajulado por todos?

- De tanto observá-lo, passei a... – Draco arregalou os olhos ao perceber – Ele praticamente não fez nada para que eu o amasse. Apenas precisou ser ele mesmo...

- Sempre temos a oportunidade de amar novamente Draco... Nem tudo está perdido e quem sabe, se você passar o tempo com ele, assim como em Hogwarts, você não volta a se interessar um pouquinho por ele?

O loiro sorriu com gratidão. Esses acontecimentos fizeram sua cabeça se sobrecarregar e a angústia de ver Harry sofrendo por culpa sua era um tormento.

Harry parou na porta da cozinha segurado as mãos de Léo e Mett.

- Desculpe. Interrompi vocês?

- Não Harry, apenas estávamos conversando sobre as crianças e sobre a vida – Remus piscou um olho a Draco antes de deixar os dois às sós.

- Malfoy... – Harry ficou levemente corado quando esses olhos azuis-prateados pousaram em si. Estar ao lado de Draco era realmente difícil – Poderia ficar com os meninos enquanto vou ao St. Mungus?

O loiro se ergueu de repente que chegou a assustar ao moreno. – Está doente? Que aconteceu? – estava realmente preocupado.

- Não é nada, apenas um exame que fiquei de fazer – sorriu um pouco.

- Não seja por isso Harry. Vamos todos com você, afinal, tenho que levar Mett também para os exames de rotina, porque Hermione vai me matar se eu não cumprir com a tabela que ela criou para Mett.

- E quando ela dá de passar o sermão é realmente insuportável... – Harry fez uma careta ao se lembrar das broncas que ouvia junto com Ron.

Ambos sorriram e deixaram a creche levando os garotos.

* * *

No St. Mungus Harry entrou em um consultório enquanto Draco e os meninos em outro.

Mett passou pelos exames de rotina e foi constatado que sua saúde havia melhorado bastante, assim como o medimago responsável pelo garotinho ficou surpreso pelo fato do menino estar enxergando perfeitamente bem.

Draco aproveitou para fazer alguns exames gerais em Leonard, para ter certeza que ele igualmente estava bem. O menino moreno estava ótimo, como sempre.

Na sala onde Harry estava, o medimado que lhe atendia começou com suas perguntas.

- O que o traz aqui hoje senhor Potter?

- Queria fazer uma revisão no feitiço de correção de retina.

O medimago olhou atentamente para os pergaminhos da última revisão feita.

- Isso seria apenas no ano que vem.

- É que estou com a vista embaçada faz alguns dias.

O homem estranhou. – Começou como? – perguntou antes de se erguer e tomar sua varinha para conjurar alguns feitiços.

- Meus olhos começaram a ficar irritados e um pouco vermelhos, mas nada de mais. Com o passar dos dias comecei a sentir que embaçavam até que agora, está piorando e ao longe só consigo divisar alguns borrões.

O medimago apontou para um quadro situado na parede. – Consegue ler as letras que estão na quarta fileira de cima para baixo senhor Potter?

Harry observou e soletrou as cinco letras correspondentes.

- Certo... – franziu o cenho. Harry havia errado todas – Farei os exames através de alguns feitiços. Não doerá nada.

Harry teve que se deitar em uma maca e aguardou. Os feitiços foram direcionados em sua retina e apenas sentiu um leve incômodo.

O medimago observou atentamente os números que surgiram no ar, sobre os olhos de Potter e os marcou em papel, conjurando novos feitiços os anotando. Assim que terminou, usou seu alto conhecimento em aritmancia e calculou a gravidade e a extensão da miopia do moreno.

- Sua visão voltou ao que era. Pelo que noto, não piorou além do normal.

- Tem como fazer uma nova cirurgia mágica? – perguntou esperançoso.

O velho homem soltou um longo suspiro. – Não posso, sinto muito – viu como seu paciente ficou desolado – Conforme fazia seus exames, foi constatado um bloqueio em suas retinas. Se eu tentar removê-lo, poderá ficar praticamente cego. É a única coisa que _apareceu _em seus olhos, sem que tivesse antes. Não sei como esse bloqueio surgiu no canal interno de seu globo ocular, mas ele está ali e anula qualquer tipo de feitiço que possamos usar para reverter a miopia.

- É como se um conjuro poderoso a tenha criado? – quis saber, fitando tristemente a mesa.

- Sim... Lamento senhor Potter.

Harry sorriu então, para surpresa do medimago. Era um sorriso carinhoso e gratificante.

- Tudo bem – voltou a erguer os olhos para o homem, que ainda estava confuso por sua reação – Poderia me passar uma receita para que eu possa comprar os óculos?

- Certamente – e rabiscou num pergaminho.

Harry se despediu e deixou o consultório. Estava bem e não se importou, pois havia se lembrado de Mett. Em troca de curar o menino seus olhos voltaram a perder metade da visão. Retornaria à sua costumeira armação. Sabia que a usaria pelo resto da vida, mas realmente não era nada comparado à felicidade do loirinho ao poder ver o mundo e a todos aqueles que amava.

Draco o esperava no corredor, carregando aos garotos e lhe sorriu.

- Tudo bem?

- Sim, mas preciso passar no Beco Diagonal para fazer algumas compras. Não se importa?

- De forma alguma.

Caminharam tranquilamente pelo meio das pessoas quando chegaram ao Beco Diagonal. Mett andava do seu lado segurado em sua mão enquanto Léo do outro lado de Harry, também segurado na mão do pai.

Draco observava como Harry olhava atentamente às lojas, e nessa atenção toda, acabou por tropeçar e se não houvesse lhe enlaçado pela cintura para segurá-lo, estaria estatelado no chão.

O rosto do moreno foi de encontro ao seu pescoço e o sentiu estremecer inteiro dispersando um calor envolvente e sentiu seu cheiro a talco.

- Desculpe Malfoy! – tentou se separar, mas o loiro não permitiu, ficando abraçado.

- Sempre atrapalhado Potter? – riu quando o viu corar.

Harry ficava gracioso dessa forma.

- Não vi onde pisava – murmurou constrangido. Reparava que as pessoas os olhavam, interessadas.

O Profeta havia publicado o desenrolar do caso de Carmélia, agora não havia mais olhares de raiva e acusações pra cima deles. Mesmo que alguns jornalistas tenham tentado especular a fundo o caso de Leonard e se o salvador do mundo estava tendo um relacionamento amoroso com Malfoy, acabou por dissipar aquele desagradável boato de outrora.

- Aonde gostaria de ir primeiro? – Draco perguntou amavelmente.

- Numa loja que vende óculos – fez bico e ergueu os olhos para ver a reação do loiro.

Malfoy estava com o cenho franzido. – Algo que eu deveria saber?

- Nada de muito espetacular – e sorriu um pouco quando o outro aprovou com a cabeça e caminharam até uma loja específica.

Harry sentia como se seu chão sumisse a cada passo, pois Draco ainda se mantinha envolvendo sua cintura. Praticamente estavam andando abraçados cada qual levando pela mão seu filho e era um retrato encantador na opinião dos que tinham o privilégio de vê-los.

Quando adentraram pela porta do estabelecimento comercial uma moça veio atendê-los.

- Boa tarde. Em que posso ajudá-los? – ela corou um pouco ao se precatar quem eram e em como estavam juntos.

- Ahn... – Harry mostrou a receita médica para a moça que logo lhe indicou as prateleiras repletas de armações e lentes de contatos.

- Pode escolher à vontade enquanto chamarei o medimago responsável da loja para conjurar devidamente o feitiço de grau.

Assim que a moça sumiu por uma porta atrás do balcão e voltaram a ficarem sozinhos, Harry soltou um suspiro cansado ao ver aqueles montes de armações, formas, tamanhos e cores variadas.

- Foi por causa de Merriett? – Draco perguntou baixo.

- Está tudo bem. Eu amo o Mett que não me importaria de ficar cego em seu lugar – olhou para o garotinho loiro que nesse momento andava de mãos dadas com Léo e miravam, curiosos, as coisas que estavam dispostas pela loja. Ali também vendiam onióculos, lunetas, câmeras fotográficas entre outras coisas mais.

- Obrigado Harry...

Então seus olhos pousaram aos braços de Draco ao senti-lo apertar sua cintura e se deu conta de sua situação. Como estava de frente para as vitrines, o loiro havia se deslocado para suas costas e agora o abraçava por trás, com os dois braços ao redor de seu corpo já que não estavam mais segurando as mãos dos meninos.

Corou profundamente e mesmo não querendo, pôde sentir o coração de Draco batendo e seu peito se movendo suavemente conforme respirava.

De repente o ambiente ficou excessivamente quente.

- Não vão para perto da porta – a voz rouca lhe deu um forte arrepio que chegou a eriçar os fios da nuca.

Draco dizia aos meninos que distraídos com tantas coisas que não conheciam, estavam muito perto da porta. Depois do que aconteceu, era inevitável esse sentimento de que a qualquer momento alguém poderia raptá-los ou machucá-los.

- Ta papai.

Léo o olhou e obedecendo, puxou Mett consigo para perto dos pais, onde ficaram olhando alguns relógios de bolso.

- Bom... – Draco sorriu aos pequenos e apoiou o queixo no ombro de Harry, desviando sua atenção agora ao moreno – Achou o que queria?

Harry voltou a se arrepiar inteiro e para disfarçar, afinal, não queria sair desse abraço e estava realmente se derretendo com essa atitude imprevisível de Malfoy, tentou pegar a primeira coisa ao seu alcance e no processo, acabou por derrubar quase tudo.

O loiro foi rápido em pegar a varinha e conjurar um feitiço para que as coisas voltassem ao seu lugar antes de acabarem se perdendo contra o piso. Guardou a varinha e segurou a mão do moreno, sentindo como estava trêmula.

- Tudo bem Harry? Quer que eu me afaste?

Harry por um momento quis esmurrar Malfoy com toda força. O loiro desgraçado estava convertendo-o em uma massa mole e fervente que mais um pouco acabaria grotescamente esparramado no chão. E ainda por cima ficava fazendo perguntas pertinentes só para vê-lo se engasgar nas palavras.

- Seu cinismo ainda continua o mesmo Draco... – grunhiu, virando o rosto para o lado em que o loiro não estava apoiado o queixo.

- Apenas te fiz uma inocente pergunta Harry – sorriu um pouco, pois conseguia ver as bochechas coradas e os olhos verdes extremamente brilhantes do moreno através do espelho que se situava no fundo da vitrine em que estavam – Quer que eu me sente ali no sofá e me comporte?

- Apenas fique onde está e cale a boca Malfoy! – soltou furioso, tentando encravar sua atenção em algo útil que não fosse o corpo perfeito que estava colado em suas costas – Que situação difícil você me coloca... – resmungou em tom mais baixo. O que estava fazendo ali mesmo?

Draco não agüentou e começou a rir. Era divertido ver o rosto de Potter se retorcer numa careta de enfado, vergonha e ficar amuado ao mesmo tempo, com um ligeiro bico.

_- Malfoy_... Isso não tem graça... – Harry o fulminou com a mirada através do espelho, as bochechas ficando um pouco mais coradas.

- Desculpe – tentou abafar seu riso da pior forma possível, na opinião de Harry, o único que estava sofrendo ali.

Sentiu os lábios de Draco se enfiar em sua pele contra sua nuca e entre os fios negros ainda mais eriçados. Não agüentou o choque desse contato e da respiração tremida que lhe acariciava essa parte sensível. Seu corpo praticamente se contorceu e gemeu baixinho.

Draco fechou os olhos quando seus ouvidos captaram esse gemido. Sentiu que lá dentro do peito, algo vibrou, como se seu coração fosse feito de delicados cristais que ressonavam com o mais baixo tom da voz de Harry.

Seu coração estava lembrando dos sentimentos que haviam desaparecido e sentia que estava se enchendo novamente. Aquele vazio que o dominava estava sendo ocupado por desejos e alegrias que esse moreno de olhos verdes tinha o dom de despertar do mais profundo de sua alma.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – Harry perguntou tristemente. Seus olhos desviaram de Draco para se firmar em Léo e Mett. Os meninos haviam encontrado uma caixa repleta de artigos de brinquedos e esqueceram de tudo ao redor.

- Gosto de te provocar para ver sua reação graciosa de quando está contrariado ou amuado. Gosto de sentir seu corpo, seu calor, suas reações. Gosto de sentir seu perfume, a maciez de seu cabelo... – Draco ergueu o rosto de Harry com delicadeza, fazendo com que o mirasse pelo espelho – Gosto quando seus olhos verdes, infinitos e incrivelmente emotivos se fitam em mim, confrontando os meus...

Os olhos de Harry brilharam mais intensos por essas palavras. Sentiu o corpo entre seus braços se relaxar ao seu toque.

- Remus havia me dito algo que não havia cogitado antes... Eu não nasci te amando, comecei a te amar depois, por algo que você tem e que me atrai... – sorriu, deslizando os dedos pela pele macia do pescoço de Harry – Igual que você está me fazendo agora... Não vou te perder Harry... Mesmo que demore, resgatarei o que senti por você e lhe darei tudo que mais necessita...

O moreno entreabriu os lábios e suspirou, como que buscasse forças para controlar seu coração agitado. Era tudo tão surreal...

- Papai, o que vocês estão fazendo?

Os dois olharam para Leonard, quem os observava atentamente. Draco sorriu enquanto Harry corava.

- Estou ajudando seu papai Harry a escolher o que vai comprar – esclareceu ao menino.

- Seria melhor dizer me atrapalhando – Harry lhe sorriu antes de voltar sua atenção à vitrine – Por que não vai ajudar aos meninos a escolherem algum brinquedo?

O loiro se fez de ofendido. – Está me dando um fora?

- Não, apenas quero que me deixe escolher algo tranquilamente. Quando terminar de ajudar os meninos você pode voltar pra me ajudar, se quiser. Apesar de que é capaz de eu já ter escolhido sozinho.

Draco estreitou os olhos e sorriu afetado. Puxou Harry pela cintura o levando consigo até onde estavam os garotos.

- Draco! – tentou protestar.

- Tive uma idéia melhor. Nós ajudaremos nossos filhos e depois trataremos de escolher algo pra você.

O moreno suspirou, desistindo. No fundo estava feliz com essa estranha convivência com Malfoy. Pararam frente à caixa onde Mett estava apoiado e observando as coisas. Léo tratava de fuçar pelos brinquedos algo que agradasse ao loirinho.

- O que foi Mett? Não gostou de nenhum? – Harry perguntou com suavidade.

- Eu não sei pra que é isso – o menino se explicou. Não era de se estranhar sendo que nunca viu aqueles brinquedos.

- Hum... Vejamos... – Harry olhou a caixa e constatou haver muitos óculos infantis de várias cores e formatos. Conhecia aqueles brinquedos já que os gêmeos Weasley haviam feito uma versão adulta daquelas coisas.

Os óculos mostravam imagens divertidas e variadas, dependendo de cada pessoa. Ela transpassava a imaginação das crianças em uma espécie de filme que poderiam assistir através dos óculos.

- Aqui, experimente este – Harry pegou um de cor branca e colocou no loirinho. Mett soltou um gritinho de surpresa e sorriu amplamente – Gostou dele?

- Eu quero esse – o menino se decidiu, entusiasmado.

- Que bom... Não quer ver algum outro brinquedo? Seu pai disse que pagaria três pra cada um – olhou a Léo também e riu, quando Draco lhe apertou pela cintura.

- Eu disse? – sussurrou no ouvido do moreno, o fazendo rir ainda mais.

O loiro ainda se mantinha abraçado a Harry pelas costas e apenas os olhava com carinho.

Léo escolheu uma máquina fotográfica de brinquedo e cochichando com Mett, os dois garotos decidiram levar apenas aquilo, os outros brinquedos comprariam em outras lojas.

Deixaram os pequenos brincando no sofá de espera e Harry retornou com Draco à vitrine. Malfoy voltou a apoiar o queixo em seu ombro e observou em como ficava indeciso.

- Não sei qual que eu compro. Acha melhor óculos ou lentes de contato?

Draco pensou um pouco e percorreu a vista em todos os artigos antes de se decidir e pegar um em particular. Girou a Harry para que ficasse de frente a si e lhe colocou a armação.

- Este está perfeito – sorriu amplamente.

- Certeza? – Harry franziu o cenho e mordeu o canto da boca ainda indeciso – Não acha melhor que eu use lentes?

- Este está perfeito – Draco voltou a afirmar.

O medimago e a vendedora estavam ali fazia tempo, os olhando e sorrindo pelo modo que se tratavam e em como cuidavam das crianças. Assim que o moreno concordou, o bruxo lançou um feitiço nas lentes para colocar o grau ideal e um outro de impermeabilizar água.

Harry agora podia ver perfeitamente bem. Se olhou no espelho e se surpreendeu um pouco.

Ali estava o mesmo Harry Potter de óculos redondo que todos conheceram quando tinha completado onze anos, o mesmo que passou sete anos em Hogwarts e venceu a guerra.

- Não disse que estava perfeito? – Draco apareceu atrás de si, o olhando pelo reflexo – O perfeito quatro-olhos mais cafona e sexy que já conheci – e piscou-lhe um olho de forma provocante.

Harry também sorriu, mas lhe deu uma cotovelada antes de ir pagar os óculos. Draco já havia pagado os brinquedos das crianças e agora os pegava do sofá.

Deixaram a loja da mesma forma que entraram e voltaram a percorrer o Beco Diagonal em busca de outras coisas para comprar.

Deixaram o Beco quando encontraram mais dois brinquedos para os meninos, um livro para Hermione e guloseimas e brinquedos para levar aos filhos do padrinho de Harry.

No final da tarde estavam sentados em um quiosque voador que nesse momento flutuava sobre um calmo lago do bosque perto da creche.

Draco admirava como Harry era cuidadoso em dar aos meninos pedacinho por pedacinho de seus lanches e os ajudava a beber suco mesmo os copos sendo apropriados para crianças de três anos.

Pegou guardanapos e tratou de ajudá-lo, limpando as boquinhas e as mãos dos pequenos.

Harry lhe sorriu em agradecimento.

E percebeu que Harry Potter viciava...

Que nunca se cansaria de observá-lo, de provocá-lo e de tê-lo perto...

Sua mente aos poucos buscou tudo que gostava nesse moreno de olhos verdes, em cada momento que se fascinou por ele, que sofreu e que se deixou perder nessas íris...

Recordou da angustia de vê-lo nos braços de Finnigan, de vê-lo beijando outros lábios que não fossem os seus... De cada noite que se lamentava por ter certeza de que alguém tão puro e tão nobre, nunca o amaria...

E quando esses olhos verdes passaram a evitá-lo, e sua voz já não era mais de provocação e sim de indiferença...

Era como se sentia novamente cada sofrimento de seu coração...

A pressão no peito quando ele quase morreu nas mãos de Voldemort...

A extrema felicidade de possuí-lo, absorvê-lo e amá-lo pela primeira vez, em seu corpo entregue, em seus olhos intensos, em cada suspiro que escapava de seus lábios causados por seus toques, beijos e carícias...

Aquele dia Harry Potter era seu, somente e inteiramente seu...

Não havia passado, presente e futuro...

Só existia seu coração batendo forte tomado pelo amor imenso que sentia... E sentir o coração de Harry bater junto ao seu era fabuloso!

E lembrou-se das lágrimas que viu escorrerem dolorosamente por esse rosto tão belo e inocente... E do ódio por estarem lhe ferindo, lhe apunhalando a alma...

Então foi como se o desespero daquele momento voltasse a percorrer por seu corpo. Precisava fazer algo, precisava mostrar-lhe que estava ali, que nunca iria deixá-lo...

E seus olhos prateados tomaram um matiz de mercúrio líquido ao precatar-se que seu coração irrompia dentro do peito e que o amava com toda sua vida...

- Te amo Harry... Te amo e nunca deixaria de te amar... – sua voz soou cheia de emoção, aprisionando a mirada esverdeada – Te amo com todo meu coração... Com toda minha alma... E não há feitiço algum capaz de arrancar esse amor que sinto por você...

Harry derrubou seu copo tomado de surpresa, seus olhos se turvaram de lágrimas mesmo sem conseguir processar o que Draco acabava de lhe dizer. E não teve tempo de mais nada, nem de sorrir, nem de chorar, nem de gritar ou sumir do mundo.

Draco tomou-lhe pelo rosto e uniu seus lábios com tanta doçura e amor que foi como se todas as palavras que não havia assimilado direito lhe passasse através desse beijo, demarcando forte em sua carne, percorrendo seu sangue e inundando seu coração.

Agarrou-se nas vestes de Draco e o puxou para mais perto, como se quisesse se unir a ele, como se dissesse o quanto sentiu sua falta, o quanto foi sofrido esse tempo sem se tocarem, sem se amarem...

Mas que agora estava voltando a respirar... Seu coração estava pulsando vida novamente...

Separaram para se perderem no olhar. E um sorriso maravilhoso se formou aos lábios de Harry ao ver que dentro dessas pupilas prateadas havia o mesmo brilho de antes, o mesmo fogo...

- Draco... – murmurou com a voz quebrada, o corpo tremendo. Não entendia o que havia acontecido, só entendia que o amor estava ali dentro, habitando o intimo do loiro – Deus... Como te amo...

Dedos pálidos limparam as lágrimas que lhe escaparam dos olhos sem que notasse. Com tanto carinho e cuidado que até doía. Lábios finos e macios voltaram a se embeber em sua boca, e nunca se cansaria de beijá-lo... Seus braços se envolvendo como numa prisão aconchegante que jamais se soltariam.

E risadas divertidas finalmente foram ouvidas pelos dois. Eles tiveram que romper o beijo e olhar pra baixo.

Léo e Mett estavam apertadinhos entre seus corpos e riam divertidos por terem sujado as roupas dos pais com o molho de seus lanches.

A magia de amor que os envolviam era tão protetora e indescritível, que fazia um bem gigantesco para os meninos, como nem poderiam imaginar.

Era como se plumas fizessem cócegas em seus corpinhos e ao mesmo tempo como se seus papais lhe acariciassem com ternura e afeto que aos poucos os medos, os traumas e as feridas iam desaparecendo, restando apenas coisas boas.

Harry sorriu e buscou os olhos de Draco. O viu o olhando com um brilho diferente nos olhos e de seus lábios surgiu um sorriso travesso. Quis perguntar o que estava tramando, mas Draco foi mais rápido, voltando a aprisionar sua boca num novo beijo.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** bem, espero que com este capítulo eu tenha acertado as coisas e cumprido com os pedidos de vocês. Espero que tenham gostado.

Obrigada à Bibiss por betar!

**Agradecimentos a: Nandda**; **Allexa Black**; **Simca-chan**; **May Malfoy Snape**; **Ninaa-chan**; **Fabi** - olá, espero que com este capítulo eu tenha melhorado e remediado o que fiz com o Harry. Ainda está brava comigo? (fazendo olhinhos de cachorrinho abandonado). Eu pensei em fazer a Carmélia sofrer, mas não combinaria muito com o fufly da fic principalmente que tem crianças olhando, então achei melhor um curto e preciso Avada, sem sangue, sem gritos para não traumatizar os pequenos que estavam ali. Acho que agora é certeza sobre o que o Draco está sentindo em relação ao Harry não? rsrrsss :) E quanto ao SevxLuc eu já dei um jeitinho neles tbm! E eu adorei seu coment! Bjks; **Anne** - olá minha linda! Nossa, 2 reviews gigantescos! Eu amo, adoro, vibro com seus comentários! E que bom que está conseguindo alcançar os últimos caps, sabe, seria realmente triste postar o último sem vc estar a par dos acontecimentos. Olha, eu queria muito responder suas duas reviews ao pé da letra, uma resposta bem enorme também, mas infelizmente estou com pouco tempo e vou apenas me resumir ao OBRIGADA DE CORAÇÃO PELAS GENTIS, MARAVILHOSAS E INSPIRADORAS PALAVRAS ANNE! E queria pedir que vc me deixasse seu mail, pois eu lembro q vc tinha trocado de endereço eletrônico e no meu mail só tem o seu antigo. A fic está no fim, mas eu queria muito manter essa gostosa amizade que a gente criou graças a Caminho do Coração. Bjs enormes!; **Srta Potter Malfoy**; **Cristal Black **- olá, espero que tenha gostado desse novo capítulo e curtido os momentos DxH que eu fiz questão de colocar pra vcs. Bjs; **Nanda Lilo**; **Bruh Malfoy**; **DW03** - olá, queria primeiramente agradecer seus reviews em minhas outras fics, inclusive em Tão Simples como Sorrir e Aprender a Amar! O relacionamento e o amor do Draco e do Harry já esclareci nesse capítulo e espero que tenha gostado. O Sev e Luc tbm está nesse capítulo, mesmo que tenha sido um trechinho muito curto, mas eles infelizmente não são os personagens com maior ênfase na fic, mas no outro capítulo eles aparecerão tbm. Quem agradece sou eu! Obrigada por ler e comentar! Adoro seus reviews ;) Bjks; **Ana Paula** - olá, nesse capítulo deu pra perceber que o Harry não precisou de muito para reconquistar o Draco, como disse o Snape, apenas basta ser ele mesmo já que o Draco o amava desde muito antes dele descobrir que sentia algo a mais pelo loiro sexy :) Nhai... desse jeito eu vou ficar convencida! Não tenho como agradecer seu carinho e suas inspiradoras palavras! Bjs! e **Sy.P**.

Obrigada a todos que comentaram e caso eu tenha me esquecido de citar alguém, peço desculpas. Beijos a todos e até o próximo capítulo!

Queria agradecer também ao **DM-HPfan** (fico lisonjeada por saber que adora minhas fics! Bjks!) e **Paulinhakawaii** (não se preocupe, eu farei sim esse extra e com certeza será principalmente por suas palavras e seus pedidos, apenas aguarde um pouquinho até terminar a fic, bjks!) pelo comentário direcionado ao meu email.

**Nota de rodapé:**

_**¹**__ Serei seu por esta noite... Severus..._


	24. Alma de Minha Alma

**Título: Caminho do Coração**

**Beta:** Bibiss

**Nota:** capítulo dedicado a **Nanda W. Malfoy** pelos inúmeros comentários não somente nessa fic, mas em todas as outras tbm. Obrigada!

* * *

**Capítulo 22 – Alma de Minha Alma**

Remus terminou de cobrir seus filhos e depositar um suave beijo em cada rostinho. Depois escureceu o quarto deixando apenas uma fraca luz provinda de um feitiço e ativou as proteções para que nenhum deles se machucasse.

Quando deixou o quarto das crianças, ouviu Sírius na cozinha. Foi até ali e sorriu ao vê-lo preparar o chá alegremente, esquecido de tudo e apenas imerso em si mesmo.

Sobre a mesa, como se o esperasse, estava o frasco de poção que tomava todos os dias.

Sorrateiramente, se aproximou do marido e assim que Sírius deixou a chaleira de água quente sobre a pia, Remus lhe abraçou pelas costas, passando a depositar alguns beijos em seu pescoço.

O animago se sobressaltou de leve, pois não o havia notado chegar, mas com tanto carinho, logo relaxou o corpo e aproveitou.

Girou o corpo habilmente e aprisionou o corpo menor em seus braços, exigindo um beijo mais ousado.

Remus sorriu e retribuiu o beijo com a mesma ânsia e desejo.

- Lual... Desse jeito vou querer mais que ir pra cama e dormir...

- Hum... – deslizou os dedos com extrema suavidade pelas costas do marido, sabendo exatamente onde o tocar para que ele se derretesse inteiro – Posso abrir uma exceção hoje e brincar com você antes de dormir...

Sírius quase se desmanchou ao ouvir essas palavras sendo sedutoramente sussurradas em seu ouvido pelo seu amado Moony.

- Posso brincar com você da forma que eu quiser? – perguntou com malícia e um sorriso safado.

- Se você me disser pra que serve essa poção... – e Remus lhe retribuiu o sorriso com doçura enquanto seus olhos âmbar brilhavam travessos – Pode brincar comigo de _todas_ as formas que quiser...

Sírius grunhiu e gemeu ao mesmo tempo. Era sacanagem! Remus sempre tinha que fazer esse jogo duplo... Mordeu o canto da boca em aflição, olhando desesperadamente para o frasco de poção. Seu esposo não queria mais noites de amor desde que teve que beber essa poção e isso já fazia muito tempo!

Deveria saber que Remus estava fazendo isso de propósito só para que abrisse o jogo e confessasse o que veio aprontando com ajuda de Snape.

- Moony... – implorou de forma irresistível e se aferrou ao corpo do lupino que quase conseguiu que este cedesse. Quase.

- Que pena... – Remus se desvencilhou do abraço e pegou o frasco – Estou bebendo isso sem saber o motivo e só faço isso por você – disse suavemente.

Sírius observou como seu esposo bebia a poção e se sentiu cruel. Odiava esconder as coisas de seu Moony, mas não queria que ele deixasse de beber por ser poções ilegais. Remus era certo demais para fazer algo de errado, mesmo que isso não prejudicasse ninguém.

Voltou a se aferrar ao corpo amado enterrando o rosto na nuca branca de seu esposo. Gostava de sentir o perfume que desprendia do cabelo castanho.

- Por favor, Lual... Não se zangue comigo... – pediu baixinho – Snape criou essas poções para que possa engravidar... Será um filho nosso, gerado por seu ventre e surgido por nosso amor... – sentiu como Remus se retesou e tentou se soltar de seu abraço, mas não permitiu – Nosso maior sonho era ter um filho... O seu único e maior sonho era ter esse bebê e você teve que se esquecer desse desejo por culpa dos outros... Sei que quis em várias ocasiões que eu tivesse um filho de sangue para continuar legalmente a descendência Black, mesmo que para isso fosse doloroso me ver com outra pessoa... – fez uma pausa, sentindo agora que o corpo entre seus braços estremecia. Deslizou a mão direita a espalmando sobre a barriga plana e macia de Remus – Agora podemos ter um Lupin e Black como sonhávamos antigamente... – sussurrou com carinho – Você poderá carregar um filho meu... Um filho nosso... E isso vai ser maravilhoso...

Remus permaneceu olhando para o frasco vazio sobre a mesa. O polegar de Sírius acariciava seu ventre enquanto o calor de seu corpo lhe envolvia inteiro. Então seus olhos embargaram de lágrimas que não tardaram em escapar de seus olhos.

Seu coração bombeava tão rápido que parecia que nem batia. Sempre desejou carregar um filho de Sírius, senti-lo crescer dentro de seu corpo e esse desejo nunca de fato desapareceu. Todas as noites, enquanto observava seu amado marido dormindo a seu lado, sentia a dor e a frustração por não poder realizar esse desejo, um desejo tanto seu quanto de Sírius.

Teve o corpo girado com cuidado e recebeu beijos pelo rosto. – Amor... Por favor, seja egoísta uma única vez nessa vida... Você merece esse sonho mais que qualquer um... Não estou fazendo isso só por mim, mas principalmente por ver seus sorrisos de felicidades, por te ver completo novamente...

Então Remus se agarrou desesperadamente em seu corpo, ainda entre soluços. – Te amo Pad...

- Também te amo Moony...

* * *

Sírius e Remus estavam mudando tudo na creche, trocando as cores das paredes, os desenhos animados, os móveis, tudo. Não queriam que as crianças voltassem a freqüentar a creche da mesma forma quando esta havia sido invadida.

Do lado de fora havia agora gnomos alegres e saltitantes que brincavam pelo bosque. Hipogrifos bebês voavam pelas paredes enquanto as fadas e os dragões só apareciam ao anoitecer, iluminando as paredes com suas luzes próprias.

O nome Magia dos Pimpolhos ainda permaneceu, porém, suas letras viravam cambalhotas ao invés de piscarem coloridas.

Harry deixou seu quarto trazendo Léo pela mão e foi se encontrar com os padrinhos na sala.

Os pufes não eram mais redondos. Black estava transformando-os em peixes coloridos para as crianças se animarem mais.

- Acha que elas gostarão de sentarem em peixes, Harry?

O moreno olhou ao trabalho do padrinho e sorriu. Nem precisou responder, já que Léo fez questão de se soltar de sua mão e correr em direção de um pufe, abraçando alegremente.

- Olha papai! Que bonito! – o menino sorria feliz sentadinho em um deles.

- Sou um gênio! – Sírius sorriu convencido enquanto Harry negava com a cabeça achando graça.

Remus estava na parte do pátio tratando de mudar a cor do piso, deixando com desenhos de folhas e flores, para melhor alegrar as crianças na hora das refeições.

Seus olhos âmbar se pousaram no rosto sorridente de Harry e se sentiu imensamente feliz por ele.

Fazia três semanas que Draco e Harry voltaram do passeio com os meninos, Harry de óculos como antigamente e Draco tão agarrado ao corpo do afilhado que até surpreendeu a Sírius.

E ambos deram a notícia de que haviam reatado o compromisso que nem haviam chegado a romper.

E lá estava o sorriso deslumbrante de Harry...

Até Sírius se esqueceu de seu conceito distorcido em relação aos Malfoy e abraçou as cabeças dos dois dizendo que já era tempo de voltarem a serem felizes.

- Eu vou ver o pai e o Mett hoje, papai? – Leonard perguntou cheio de ansiedade, afinal, ontem não viu a Draco, apenas a Mett por freqüentar sempre a creche.

- Hoje vocês vão brincar na casa do tio Sírius e Draco vai estar lá também – Harry lhe abraçou apertado, sentindo uma leve tristeza pela carência do filho.

Harry e Léo continuaram morando no fundo da creche com Remus e Sírius e Draco havia voltado para sua empresa e sua mansão, junto com Mett. Leonard sentia muita falta deles, principalmente depois de passar aqueles dias em Grimmauld Place dormindo juntinho ao loirinho e acordando para ver os dois pais o esperando.

Harry não sabia o porquê, mas Sírius avisou que hoje teriam um grande almoço, como nos velhos tempos dos Black.

Talvez pela "família" de amigos terem aumentado, contando com o patriarca Malfoy e Snape, ele, Draco, Ron e sua família. Soube por Remus que Blaise Zabini também iria nesse almoço por ter voltado da França fazia poucos dias e era o melhor amigo do loiro.

A manhã correu tranqüila e quando o relógio marcava dez horas, Harry carregou o filho para lhe banhar e trocar. Fez o mesmo e se vestiu casualmente. Quando estava listo, foi para sala e se surpreendeu ao encontrar uma multidão ali.

Hermione estava de braço dado com Ron e os trigêmeos agarrados em sua saia. Os cumprimentou animadamente.

- Vocês são o retrato vivo da palavra família perfeita – Harry elogiou, pois de fato, eles eram tão perfeitos como uma família que daria inveja a qualquer um.

- Não seja por isso Harry, você tem tudo para ter uma família perfeita como nós – Hermione lhe sorriu com superioridade, sabendo muito bem que o amigo estava completamente pendente de Malfoy.

Seus olhos então pousaram em Ginny, quem lhe dedicou um tímido sorriso.

- Olá Ginny... – a abraçou apertado. A garota era tão ingênua quanto um dia havia sido. A guerra também não a modificou muito e sabia que ela confiava nos amigos.

- Harry... Eu queria me desculpar pelo ocorrido. Não foi minha intenção causar aqueles problemas todos...

- Tudo bem. Não foi tudo culpa sua, também tenho minha porcentagem de culpa nessa história – sorriu complacente.

A garota sorriu de volta sentindo-se mais leve e tranqüila. Amava a Harry como a um irmão e saber que havia o machucado foi muito doloroso. Por mais que ainda sentisse algo por Malfoy, estava feliz em ver que eles se amavam e estariam felizes juntos.

Vincent também estava ali com sua esposa, uma moça muito sorridente e que foi descobrir que era Millicent Brulstod e o que lhe fez sorrir ainda mais, ela estava grávida de sete meses.

- Parabéns! – Harry abraçou a ex-sonserina como se sempre tivessem mantido contato.

Millicent torceu os lábios de modo divertido. – Draco me disse que estava namorando o perfeitinho de Hogwarts e que tinha um filho com ele. Nunca imaginei que ele falava de você – e riu alto quando Harry corou. Ela se abaixou o máximo que sua grande barriga permitia e esfregou a cabeça de Léo.

Ao lado do cozinheiro da creche estava Blaise Zabini, sempre alto e marcante de mãos dadas a ninguém menos que Pansy Parkinson. Essa descoberta foi um choque!

Pansy lhe sorriu pertinente e lhe apresentou seu filho Phillip. Pansy também estava esperando seu segundo filho.

- Eu sempre achei que o Draco acabaria ficando com você, mas depois que ele se casou cheguei a duvidar um pouco.

Harry sorriu. – Há alguns meses atrás eu nunca me imaginaria tendo um relacionamento com Draco, mas agora... – corou – Não consigo imaginar uma vida sem ele e Mett.

- Grifinórios como sempre... – ela bufou divertida, levando a Blaise entrar no assunto.

Enquanto eles conversavam, Léo que estava segurado a mão de Harry observava Phillip com desconfiança. O outro menino olhava a todos os lados.

- Onde está o Mett?

- Ainda não veio – Léo respondeu.

Nesse momento mais pessoas entraram pela porta. Todas as atenções se voltaram para os que acabavam de chegar e Harry sorriu amplamente indo se abraçar a todos eles e levando Leonard consigo.

- Oh Harry querido! Por que não foi ver a gente ao invés de só mandar lembranças, beijos e abraços por Ron ou por correspondência? – choramingou a senhora Weasley o apertando fortemente num abraço materno e caloroso.

- Desculpe, mas vieram acontecendo uma coisa atrás da outra e... – tentou se desculpar, mas não teve tempo. Quando se dera conta, estava sendo abraçado agora pelo senhor Weasley, depois sendo massacrado pelos gêmeos e conhecendo as esposas deles, Bill e Fleur e seus quatro filhos também vieram para lhe cumprimentar.

Leonard começou a se assustar, pois passava pelo mesmo processo de "conhecer, apertar, mimar e elogiar ao filho do Harry" e todos eles faziam questão disso. Foi passado por tantos colos que acabou quase chorando querendo o conforto do colo do papai.

Quando Harry o carregou, se aferrou em seu pescoço pra ninguém mais o carregar.

- Não estavam querendo matar meu filho com tantos beijos e abraços não é? – veio a voz de Draco um pouco abafada pelas vozes que enchiam a creche.

O loiro se aproximou carregado a Mett e sorrindo para a família Weasley.

Assim que viu o pai loiro Léo lhe sorriu amplamente e estendeu o braço querendo estar em seu colo pra matar a saudade.

Draco o carregou passando Mett para Harry, como uma troca de filhos. Quando o moreno carregou a um sorridente loirinho que lhe beijou o rosto e afundou o rostinho em seu pescoço, por não gostar muito que estranhos que não fossem os papais lhe tocassem, teve a boca tomada pela boca de Draco.

Instintivamente se agarrou na camisa do loiro e retribuiu o beijo totalmente entregue.

Aplausos e assobios encheram o ar e eles nem ao menos se deram conta.

- Senti sua falta... – Draco sussurrou quando o beijo terminou.

- Eu também... – Harry lhe sorriu com ternura.

Draco então olhou a Léo e lhe depositou um beijo na ponta do nariz. – Senti falta do meu danadinho também.

Leonard lhe sorriu dando um monte de beijinhos em seu rosto.

- Acho que estão todos aqui – Sírius se fez ouvir mostrando a todos uma tira comprida de cetim – Isto aqui é uma chave de portal extremamente precisa que apenas os que trabalham para o Ministério podem ter acesso. Como hoje haverá muitas crianças, eu pedi para Ron nos emprestar para a segurança dos nossos pequenos e de nossas futuras mamães – enfatizou, olhando para Millicent e Pansy.

- Iremos para a casa Black através dela e quem nos conduzirá é Sírius – Remus esclareceu.

O animago tratou de amarrar a fita ao redor da cintura de todos e permaneceu com as duas pontas unindo o círculo.

- Preparados?

Todos afirmaram e fecharam os olhos.

Não houve aquele puxão no umbigo, nem o estômago sendo golfado por um impulso de magia. Era como se seu corpo perdesse os movimentos por alguns segundos e que quase caísse na inconsciência, mas assim que estavam no jardim de Grimmauld Place e Sírius soltou as pontas da fita rompendo o círculo, tudo voltou ao normal.

Todos foram soltos e olharam ao redor.

Harry ficou surpreso por constatar que a casa estava toda arrumada e que numa parte do jardim se erguia uma formosa tenda de tecido branco onde se viam cinco grandes mesas repletas de comidas e ao redor, várias outras menores, com cadeiras igualmente enfeitadas para que pudessem sentar.

Era tudo muito bonito pela sua simplicidade, sem ostentar luxo ou essas coisas. Era tudo alegre e natural. Os arranjos todos feitos com flores originais e nada de ouro e jóias.

Seus olhos se pousaram a todos que estavam ali, notando finalmente que suas roupas eram brancas, como se houvessem combinado se vestirem quase iguais para uma harmonia perfeita.

Até ele próprio e Léo estavam com roupas brancas, as que Remus lhe escolheu para que vestisse hoje.

Lucius e Severus deixaram a casa para se unir a eles. Então realmente ficou surpreso ao notar que o ex-professor vestia uma capa branca sobre a costumeira túnica preta de sempre.

- Tudo bem... O que está acontecendo? – perguntou assim que notou como só ele estava impressionado.

Draco havia descido o filho no chão e tratou de tirar Mett de seu colo, o colocando ao lado de Léo.

Harry franziu o cenho ainda sem entender. E viu como Lucius colocava uma pequena e delicada almofada nas mãozinhas de cada um deles e Draco descansava sobre elas um par de alianças.

Todos formaram um círculo ao redor deles e mantiveram um respeitoso silêncio.

O loiro tomou-lhe as mãos e lhe sorriu, olhando bem dentro de seus olhos.

- Harry James Potter... – começou, falando suavemente – Eu, Draco Lucius Malfoy, estou aqui, frente às testemunhas, para lhe pedir em casamento e que se torne meu esposo legítimo e parte da família Malfoy... Aceitaria confiar a mim sua vida, seu coração, seus filhos e sua felicidade?

Harry arregalou os olhos sem acreditar. Estava ali, frente a todos os amigos, padrinhos e principalmente, sendo observado atentamente por Leonard e Merriett quem lhe sorriam alegremente, e estavam tão lindinhos vestidos iguais e guardando as alianças, que por um momento se esqueceu como se falava.

Seus olhos se voltaram para Draco, turvos de lágrimas e com o coração na garganta tamanha felicidade que sentia.

- Aceita logo papai! – Léo foi o único que teve coragem de se pronunciar no meio desse evento tão importante, seguido pela risadinha divertida de Mett.

- Papai está com vergonha – o loirinho ainda ria.

Todos riram incluindo Harry, quem pareceu se controlar e tomar o domínio das palavras.

Os olhos esverdeados se pousaram sobre o rosto de Draco e com um maravilhoso sorriso, se fez ouvir.

- Eu, Harry James Potter, aceito casar com você, Draco Lucius Malfoy, e ser seu esposo, confiando a você minha vida, meu coração, meus filhos e minha felicidade...

- Este enlace eu desejo e aceito com todo o meu amor, pelo resto de nossas vidas e além... – Draco lhe apertou as mãos com firmeza, estava tremendo mesmo aparentando tranqüilidade.

- Este enlace eu desejo e aceito com todo o meu amor, pelo resto de nossas vidas e além... – Harry repetiu, como se os olhos prateados lhe hipnotizassem.

- Serás sangue do meu sangue, alma de minha alma... Aqui, perante o sol e sobre a terra, peço à sagrada Grande Mãe que nos una e nos abençoe, e que esse vínculo seja mantido eternamente, assim como eternamente será o meu amor por ti...

Os olhos de Draco eram um completo mar de prata e os de Harry intensas chamas esmeralda.

Léo ergueu a almofada para Draco pegar a aliança ao qual levou ao dedo de Harry e a colocou com cuidado. Mett então estendeu à Harry a almofada e este pegou a aliança sobre ela, para em seguida colocar ao dedo anular de Draco, fechando assim o enlace.

As antes simples rodelas de prata que eram as alianças se transformaram quando uma forte magia os envolveu.

Quando Harry voltou a si, estava preso num forte abraço e tinha os lábios aos lábios de Draco, num longo e intenso beijo.

Todos aplaudiam felizes.

Separaram-se ainda se olhando nos olhos, antes de voltar sua atenção à algema que lhe cingia o dedo anular esquerdo.

O anel havia se transformado em uma serpente cravejada de diamantes, o que foi uma surpresa.

Draco lhe tomou a mão e a levou à boca, depositando um beijo sobre sua aliança. Seguiu o movimento com os olhos e corou perante o gesto. Então pôde ver que a aliança de Draco havia se tornado uma serpente também, mas rústica com apenas dois diamantes que destacavam os olhos.

- Vocês foram vinculados através de um ritual pagão celta de eras primordiais. Os bruxos de hoje em dia não usam mais este ritual para se unirem, mas Draco quis fazer como no início da era, quando os bruxos eram livres pelo mundo.

Harry olhou a Lucius, quem lhe explicava.

- No casamento tradicional é preciso um mago centenário para unir os noivos em um enlace mágico, o qual conjura o feitiço apropriado, mas neste, os próprios noivos conjuram o enlace entre si, com todo o poder e amor que possuem, o tornando muito mais poderoso... – abraçou a Harry e a Draco por um curto momento e logo os soltou, dando-lhes as costas e se isolando de todos.

Harry sorriu feliz. Então passou a receber os cumprimentos de todos.

Após abraçá-lo e lhe encher de palavras de afeto e felicidades, Remus tratou de acionar uma música suave enquanto servia aos convidados. Sírius se aproximou do afilhado e o olhou com admiração.

- Meus parabéns Harry... Tenho certeza que seus pais estão presentes e se orgulham de ti.

Harry não agüentou e se abraçou forte ao padrinho.

- Nunca pensei que um dia eu fosse passar por isso, que um dia Léo teria uma família que gostasse... Que alguém fosse me amar a ponto de querer compartilhar os momentos comigo...

- Ei... – Sírius ergueu seu rosto e lhe quitou as lágrimas que escorreram – Se Malfoy te machucar já sabe a quem recorrer certo? – brincou, levando assim um sorriso ao rosto de Harry – E ele que intente ousar a te ferir.

- Garanto que se isso acontecer eu próprio me penalizarei gravemente, pois nunca se fere ou rompe o coração de seu parceiro eterno, o enlace não permite essa falta imperdoável – Draco se meteu na conversa tomando a Harry pela mão e o puxando para ficarem abraçados.

- Você fez o vínculo completo? – Black sorriu ao loiro lhe abraçando também.

- Sim. Até à morte e além... – então olhou para Harry, lhe selando os lábios com doçura.

- O que é o vinculo completo? – o moreno quis saber, um pouco constrangido por não entender nada sobre essas tradições e rituais.

- A maioria não se casa com um enlace de vida e morte, pois se um dos parceiros morrer o outro morre também. Minha mãe quis se unir através desse enlace, mas meu pai se negou, apenas se casando através da união básica de direitos civis. Meu pai era comensal e poderia morrer a qualquer momento, ele nunca quis que minha mãe morresse junto com ele caso isso viesse a acontecer.

Harry pousou os olhos ao patriarca Malfoy e sorriu um pouco. Ele era cruel, arrogante e insensível, mas lá no fundo, se tratando de sua família, ele era cuidadoso e dedicado.

Seus olhos então se pousaram em Draco e sorriu mais feliz. Estavam enlaçados eternamente e isso era maravilhoso. Apertou-se mais ao corpo do loiro e suspirou de alegria.

Sua atenção se dirigiu então aos meninos, que brincavam alegremente perto onde estavam. Ouvir as risadas deles era um bálsamo. Ver como Leonard se deixava levar pelo loirinho, o acompanhando por todos os lados, lhe mostrando as coisas e o protegendo para que as demais crianças, maiores ou mais agitadas, não lhe machucassem nas brincadeiras.

Léo então o olhou e lhe dedicou seu mais brilhante sorriso, seguido por Mett quem lhe mandou beijinho com uma mãozinha e arrastava a Léo com a outra. Sorriu mandando beijos aos dois.

Harry não podia estar mais feliz.

Seus olhos então caíram novamente sobre Draco, que lhe abraçava pela cintura enquanto conversava animadamente com Snape.

Não resistiu e se agarrou apertado ao corpo do loiro, enterrando o rosto no pescoço pálido. Draco o abraçou de volta e ficou apenas assim, sentindo como o coração do moreno retumbava forte dentro do peito, levando o seu coração ao mesmo compasso.

Snape se retirou com uma careta de repulsa, detestando tanto melodrama.

- Somos uma família agora? – ainda era difícil acreditar.

- Sim Harry... Somos uma família completa. Sendo assim, é inevitável que você e Léo venham morar comigo e com Mett a partir de agora.

- Vamos morar com você em sua casa? – Harry se afastou um pouco para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Não. A Mansão Malfoy eu deixarei para meu pai, pois ali é o lugar dele e de sua nova família, quando ele quiser formar uma. Mesmo sendo minha por direito, por ser o primogênito, eu resolvi abrir mão de herdar a mansão, pois temos um outro lugar muito mais especial para viver.

- E onde seria? – Harry estava curioso.

- Eu demorei quase um mês para te pedir em casamento porque estava resolvendo esse assunto. E você o conhecerá em breve, quando nossa festa terminar.

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior completamente curioso, mas olhou a todos e se tranqüilizou. Havia esperado esse momento por toda sua vida, porque não esperar mais um pouco?

Léo e Mett vieram correndo e se abraçarem em Harry.

Draco sorriu vendo como os meninos se divertiam felizes.

- Quero bolo papai – Mett pediu num sorriso.

- Eu também! – Léo apontou para o fascinante bolo no centro da principal mesa. Parecia delicioso.

- Acho que teremos que adiantar um pouco as coisas e cortar o bolo para as crianças – Harry sorriu a Draco dando em seu colo a Mett e carregando a Léo.

Seguiram abraçados até o bolo, atraindo assim a atenção de todos.

- Já vai cortar a principal sobremesa Harry? – Sírius sorriu debochado – Os convidados vão pensar que está querendo ir logo para sua lua-de-mel.

- Ah! Sírius! – Harry corou instantaneamente.

- Tranqüilo Harry era brincadeira – o padrinho sorriu ainda mais – Ou é verdade?

Harry ficou ainda mais vermelho, levando todos a rirem muito. Então Draco lhe segurou a mão junto com a espátula e cortaram o bolo.

- Até que não é uma má idéia, seguirmos para nossa lua-de-mel – o loiro sussurrou ao ouvido do moreno e se gabou interiormente ao vê-lo fatiar o bolo tão torto que Hermione tivera que lhe tomar a espátula antes que estragasse tudo.

- Ok Harry, chega pra lá que eu faço isso – ela negou com a cabeça, vendo como o amigo ainda estava vermelho e constrangido o que significava que ele realmente chegou a desejar ir direto para sua lua-de-mel.

Os dois primeiros pedaços foram para Leonard e Merriett.

* * *

Quando a noite cobria o firmamento, e todos já haviam ido embora deixando palavras de felicidades e presentes como lembranças dessa data especial e só restaram os mais íntimos ao casal, Lucius se aproximou apoiando as mãos aos largos ombros do filho.

- Foi uma excelente escolha Draco. Espero que finalmente encontre a felicidade no aconchego e no calor de seu esposo...

- Assim será até o fim meu pai... – Draco lhe sorriu enquanto Harry se envergonhava, talvez pela forma que o patriarca falava, essa frase lhe pareceu ser mais física que emotiva.

Lucius então passou sua atenção a Potter. Parou frente ao moreno e lhe quitou algumas mechas negras de seus olhos, colocando para trás da orelha.

- Não direi palavras rudes nem ofensivas, como é de meu feitio, mas também não direi palavras como as que ouviram durante todo o dia. Apenas espero que se cuide e não faça nenhuma estupidez, pois você faz parte do coração de Draco e tem filhos para cuidar – olhou de esguelha para o filho, quando este começou a rir – Voltarei para a mansão onde residirei, caso queiram passar um tempo ali, serão sempre bem-vindos.

Ia se afastar quando Harry lhe abraçou, o tomando de surpresa.

- Posso chamá-lo de papai também? – Potter sorriu maroto ao ver como o patriarca ficava quase descomposto.

Todos começaram a rir, principalmente Sírius e exceto Snape, quem estava sério como de costume.

- É óbvio que nunca permitiria isso – retrucou estreitando os olhos, mas antes que dissesse mais alguma coisa, Black o arrastou para longe, o empurrando contra Severus.

- Eu sei que está constrangido e que adoraria que Harry lhe chamasse de pai também, não precisa ficar encabulado – Lucius apenas teve tempo de grunhir irritado, pois Black já estava tomando a atenção para si quando abraçou o afilhado – Não se preocupem, Moony e eu cuidaremos bem dos meninos enquanto vocês curtem a tão esperada lua-de-mel.

- Sabemos que sim – Draco lhe sorriu com carinho, depois enlaçou a mão de Harry – Vamos amor?

Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça e acompanhou Draco até onde estavam os garotos, sentadinhos e bem comportados frente à lareira.

- Vocês vão ficar bem? – Harry abraçou os dois e os encheu de beijos.

- Tio Rem disse que temos que ficar aqui... – Léo fez beicinho.

Mett nada disse, apenas ficou os olhando com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Oh meus amores... Não vamos ficar longe por muito tempo... – Harry estava ficando mole e de coração apertado vendo essas carinhas tão tristes.

Draco acariciou a cabeça dos dois depois depositou um beijo em cada testa. – Serão apenas três dias, está bem?

Harry sorriu, vendo como Malfoy mimava os pequenos. Era para ser uma lua-de-mel de no mínimo uma semana, mas pelo visto, os meninos conseguiram amolecer o coração do loiro também e estava difícil se separar deles.

Os garotos concordaram ainda tristes e fazendo beicinho.

- Eu quero que se comportem com tio Rem e tio Sírius – Harry voltou a beijar o rostinho deles e se incorporou para partirem.

Draco pegou um punhado de pó de flú, envolveu a cintura do moreno e com um último aceno e vendo como Mett escondia o rostinho no ombro de Léo e este lhes dava tchauzinho com a mão, entraram na lareira.

Draco jogou o pó e pronunciou o endereço: Godric's Hollows.

Harry quase caiu, mas foi prontamente segurado por Draco. Ficou um tempo de olhos fechados e repousando a cabeça ao peito do loiro até que o mareio lhe passasse. Ainda detestava essas viagens via flú.

Quando abriu os olhos se surpreendeu e não soube o que dizer. Apenas conseguia admirar a mansão em que se encontravam.

- Merlin... – balbuciou por fim.

Estavam numa ampla sala de visitas em tons pasteis. As paredes mediam aproximadamente sete metros de altura repletas de janelas e cortinas de seda creme. Do outro lado da lareira se via a entrada e o que parecia o hall de serviço e além, a entrada do que seria a sala de jantar, pois se divisava o início de uma mesa de mármore com base em vidro e cadeiras de espaldar alto e estofado vermelho.

- Achei que ia gostar de passar nossa lua-de-mel em nossa casa... – Draco quebrou o silencio depois de deixar que Harry admirasse o lugar – Em sua verdadeira casa, a Mansão Potter.

Harry o olhou ainda mais impressionado. – Como disse?

- Sua casa Harry – Draco lhe sorriu – A casa de seus pais em Godric's Hollows.

- Mas... – seus olhos começaram a embargar de lágrimas novamente – A Mansão Potter foi destruída...

- Eu demorei em te pedir em casamento porque estava reconstruindo a mansão tal como ela foi projetada desde o primeiro descendente Potter... – disse com suavidade, acariciando a bochecha de seu esposo – Pra você...

- Draco... – Harry agarrou os fios platinados e o puxou para um beijo repleto de alegria e paixão. Seus lábios exigiram entrega total e foi o que Draco fez, se entregou completamente nesse beijo, acariciando com a língua os lábios do moreno e se fundindo ainda mais. Quando se separaram, Harry tratou de permanecer com a testa repousada em sua testa, olhos fechados e um deslumbrante sorriso nos lábios avermelhados – Te amo tanto... Você é o único capaz de me deixar nesse estado... De me fazer alcançar o céu sem deixar a terra... Sem deixar seus braços...

Malfoy sorriu maliciosamente e sussurrou. – Sei que está louco pra conhecer o lugar, mas eu estou louco por te levar ao paraíso...

Harry soltou um suspiro de susto quando Draco o carregou. Seus braços logo envolveram o pescoço do loiro enquanto seus rostos se tocavam suavemente. Foi levado através do hall a uma ampla escadaria de madeira nobre em tom escuro com tapete em estilo imperial.

Depositou um suave beijo na face de Draco enquanto este subia os degraus até um comprido corredor. Mal notou em que quarto entraram, apenas tinha olhos para esse loiro. Então sentiu ser recostado em uma macia cama de cinzel, cujo dossel era em tom marfim e estava aberto.

Sua cabeça repousou aos inúmeros travesseiros enquanto o colchão se moldava conforme seu corpo. Seu coração batia cada vez mais rápido antecipando esse momento, um momento que nunca tiveram depois que estavam juntos, compartindo um relacionamento sério.

No fundo se sentia triste por não se recordar da primeira vez com Draco. E a culpa lhe fez empurrar as sensações prazerosas daquele dia para um canto remoto de suas lembranças. Agora seria diferente, estava sóbrio, feliz e desejando essa consumação.

E sorriu quando algo lhe veio em mente.

- Draco...

- Sim amor? – afagou o cabelo negro com cuidado, ainda perdido na vastidão esverdeada desse olhar.

- Você estava se controlando para não passar dos limites comigo, antes de casarmos?

- Dolorosamente... – e sorriu também, ao notar um brilho de satisfação nesse olhar esmeralda.

- Como se eu fosse uma moça casta e de família? – fez uma careta de falso enfado, mas no fundo estava se divertindo.

Draco riu abertamente. – Não Harry... Apenas preferi assim, para que tivesse certeza de que não sou um segundo canalha em sua vida e que eu realmente te amo a ponto de te esperar o quanto for preciso, para te ter baixo meu corpo e suspirando de prazer.

O coração de Harry voltou a bater mais forte. Draco sabia o quanto estava machucado por dentro, o quanto não confiava nas pessoas e na própria capacidade de amar e ser feliz.

E quis se entregar ainda mais a esse homem...

Draco o respeitava e o amava a tal ponto, que talvez nunca saberia ao certo a vastidão desse amor... Talvez o amava muito mais do que pensava que o amava...

Talvez o amor de Draco era muito maior do que o possível, chegando ao infinito e ao insano.

Então soube que o salvador do Salvador do Mundo Mágico era Draco Malfoy, que não existia ninguém que se comparava a ele, que não existia magia alguma que ultrapassava a magia do amor que Draco possuía dentro do coração...

E estar ao lado dele o fazia se sentir a criatura mais insignificante e feliz que existe nesse universo...

Porque Draco o amava...

Porque Draco era seu e estavam vinculados eternamente...

- Faz amor comigo... – pediu num murmúrio, os olhos brilhando, os lábios entreabertos...

E Draco susteve a respiração, tomado pela beleza desse moreno de olhos verdes... Em como ele implorava por beijos, seus olhos inflamados de desejos e paixão...

Fundiu-se novamente nessa boca que lhe tragava a razão, que lhe puxava para um mundo repleto de alegrias e sensações...

Suas mãos deslizaram pelo corpo quente, dispensando toques cuidadosos, mas carregados de vontade...

E quando seus dedos acharam uma brecha no tecido incômodo, e vagaram errantes pela pele macia, suspirou dentre o beijo.

Esse toque fez com que Harry envergasse as costas, colando ainda mais o corpo contra o corpo de Draco, desejoso por mais toques, por mais carícias, por mais contato...

Seus lábios se movendo, suas línguas se enroscando... Cada ofego era embebido pela boca amante e sentiu como os dedos frios buscaram mais pele para ser explorada, avançando por sob sua camisa e lhe brindando com carícias mais ousadas, deslizando por suas costas, vagando até o peito e lhe assaltando um dos sensíveis mamilos.

Gemeu sôfrego com o toque e voltou a se vergar, suas mãos se agarrando aos fios platinados.

Então Draco se afastou lentamente, abriu os olhos para se perder nesse mar de prata incandescente, tomado pelo prazer e pela luxúria.

Os dedos que brincavam travessos em seu corpo passaram a desabotoar sua camisa lentamente, provocando, tornando a espera cada vez mais insuportável.

Quando o último botão foi solto, mãos pálidas percorreram a extensão de pele levemente bronzeada até que o tecido estivesse fora do caminho e pudesse ver com perfeição cada parte exposta. Distribuiu beijos por esses contornos, sentindo como o músculo baixo à derme fervente se arrepiava e convulsionava. Espalhou beijos até alcançar a boca de Harry, a qual fez questão de deixar mais vermelha e inchada enquanto lhe quitava os óculos largando em qualquer lugar.

Sorriu dentre o beijo quando sentiu dedos deslizarem por seus ombros até o colarinho de sua camisa e passar a abrir os dois primeiros e irritantes botões. Afastou quando Harry lhe empurrou gentilmente.

- Sou um grifinório e nessas horas paciência não é o meu forte – Harry retribuiu o sorriso deslizando as mãos pelas costas largas de Draco até se agarrar na barra da camisa e puxar para livrar-lhe da peça por cima da cabeça.

Fios longos e platinados se soltaram da coleta que a prendiam e deslizaram sobre o corpo levemente suado do moreno, quem se deliciou com as suaves carícias que recebeu através desse toque, mas o prazer foi maior, quando Draco se debruçou sobre si, colando seus corpos. Tórax contra tórax, peles sem barreiras sendo friccionadas com inocência enquanto o loiro exigia mais um beijo dos lábios saborosos de seu esposo.

Passou um braço por baixo desse corpo e o suspendeu com delicadeza tratando de livrar-lhe da calça e da boxer. Tudo tão cuidadoso que Harry ao menos se deu conta que estava completamente exposto, só sentiu quando seu corpo nu sentiu a textura suave e fria do lençol.

Suspirou quando Draco se afastou para apreciá-lo com devoção, acompanhando com o olhar e com as mãos cada parte, cada músculo e cada curva. E corou quando um sorriso de contemplação se formou aos lábios do loiro.

- Você é tão lindo que me tira fôlego... – murmurou depositando leves e provocantes beijos ao ventre macio, trilhando um gostoso e tentador caminho até a virilidade amante.

Harry se contorceu num gemido, suas mãos se aferrando aos fios platinados enquanto fechava os olhos e jogava a cabeça contra os travesseiros.

- Drac... Draco... – sussurrou em meio aos gemidos incontroláveis. Sentir a língua lhe percorrer inteiro, o fogo que lhe atormentava, como se seu sangue houvesse se convertido em magma, o arrepio quando o loiro parecia querer tragá-lo até a alma...

Sua respiração logo se tornou errática e superficial, mordeu o lábio inferior tentando se conter quando foi cuidadosamente preparado, a cada fibra de seu corpo sendo tocado, acariciado e massageado...

Seus dedos deslizaram pelo cabelo platinado até os ombros pálidos, percorreu com a unha cada músculo, seus gestos sendo ditados pela boca amante, os sons de prazer tomando o ar conforme ofegava.

E choramingou desejando mais quando Draco se afastou, olhos prateados que hipnotizavam os seus, e um sorriso brincando nessa boca molhada e avermelhada que há pouco lhe arrastava ao paraíso, ao mundo proibido de prazer e luxuria.

O viu levar os dedos ao cós da calça e desatar com languidez. Voltou a morder o lábio inferior lhe chamando, lhe atraindo... Percorreu os lábios com o dedo antes de introduzir na boca e suga-los com sensualidade, fazendo essas íris tomarem um matiz mais escuro, condensando na paixão, se perdendo em cada gesto seu.

Não demorou muito para o corpo pálido e perfeito estar como o seu. Totalmente à mostra para seu deleite, para que pudesse apreciá-lo da mesma forma como era apreciado...

- Vem... – chamou baixinho num tímido sorriso.

Seus dedos voltaram à maciez platinada quando Draco se debruçou sobre si, o envolvendo, o dominando e o protegendo com seu corpo, com seus músculos e seu calor, encaixando perfeitamente, suas pernas logo rodearam o estreito quadril e cada parte de seu corpo se relaxou. O único que se mantinha agitado, irrefreável e louco era seu coração, pulsando cada vez mais forte, mais entregue.

Draco sorriu quando beijos foram distribuídos pelo seu pescoço, trilhando um caminho invisível até o ombro, deixando um rastro de saliva e terminando numa pequena mordida. Deslizou suas mãos por essas pernas, seus dedos acariciando com carinho para que assim se relaxasse, se entregasse completamente...

Então buscou esses olhos verdes, passando todo amor e cuidado que necessitava passar naquele fantástico momento e leu nessas íris entrega pura e confiança cega.

Harry queria e estava pronto para recebê-lo...

- Tu serás alma de minha alma... Corpo do mesmo corpo... – suas mãos se firmaram ao corpo baixo o seu e fez o primeiro e lento movimento.

Harry fechou os olhos e gemeu. Seus braços envolvendo o corpo sobre si, se aferrando para não se perder nas sensações.

- Unidos em um só coração... – se moveu mais uma vez, agora estando completamente acolhido, seu coração tornou-se errante assim como sentia o coração de Harry e suas respirações ofegaram unidas, lábios contra lábios.

Harry se arqueou num grito sem som, sentindo o prazer irromper por seu corpo. Agora se sentia verdadeiramente completo. Seu sangue logo se agitou em suas veias, seu mundo irrompendo como o amanhecer sem nuvens e as batidas de seus corações como tambores a reinar pelo silêncio desse abstrato espaço formado pelas emoções, tal qual música como a dança que seus corpos engajaram sem pudor... Pulsando no mesmo espaço e compasso...

E Draco o amou incansavelmente como há muito sonhou em amá-lo...

E Harry o amou infinitamente como jamais havia amado antes...

- Te amo... – foi o máximo que Harry conseguiu pronunciar quando o mundo se desfez em um turbilhão de emoções e seu corpo logo se exauriu pelo orgasmo que arrebatava seu coração.

- Je t'aime... – foi sussurrado em resposta, mesmo sabendo que seu esposo poderia não ouvir, tão submerso nas recentes sensações compartilhadas.

Draco se acomodou preguiçosamente ao lado de Harry e o puxou com delicadeza para que ficasse recostado em seu peito com a varinha conjurou um feitiço de limpeza os deixando limpos. Logo passou a uma lenta e gostosa carícia às costas úmidas de seu esposo enquanto esperavam que suas respirações normalizassem.

Depois de alguns minutos em silencio, apenas se sentindo, Harry enroscou a perna entre as de Draco e acomodou melhor a cabeça em seu peito, ouvindo as batidas de seu coração.

- Tudo bem amor? – perguntou com suavidade, seus dedos ainda fazendo círculos invisíveis sobre a pele macia do moreno.

- Foi a melhor noite que eu já tive... – Harry se debruçou sobre o corpo de Draco, sentindo toda sua masculinidade ao fazê-lo. Olhos verdes buscaram o azul prateado e sorriu quando um sorriso de prazer se formou na boca amante – Mas essa lua-de-mel estaria melhor com dois pequenos detalhes...

Draco ergueu uma delineada sobrancelha. - -E o que seria?

- Leonard e Merriett? – jogou como uma pergunta e acabou por arrancar uma gostosa risada de Draco.

- Concordo... Irei tomar uma ducha e os trarei – disse por fim, recebendo como agradecimento uma leve e sensual mordida no mamilo esquerdo que Harry estava de olho desde que se debruçou sobre seu peito.

Tomaram um banho e depois de se vestirem adequadamente com os pijamas que Draco disponibilizou no armário junto com algumas outras peças que utilizariam na lua-de-mel, o loiro foi buscar os meninos que felizes, se lançaram sobre Harry quem os esperava sentado na cama.

Assim, a primeira noite sendo uma família completa se encontrava em Godric's Hollows dormindo em uma cama king size de cinzel, sendo abraçado carinhosamente por seu marido Draco Malfoy e entre eles, os dois pequenos anjinhos de suas vidas Leonard e Merriett.

Harry não poderia estar mais satisfeito com a vida...

* * *

**Nota da autora:** este é o penúltimo capítulo e o final já está sendo escrito. Desculpem pela demora, mas eu realmente estou sem tempo para escrever. Os reviews eu responderei no último capítulo, mas já agradeço a todos de coração!

**Nota da Bibis:** Eu tive que comentar esse capítulo PERFEITO, nem que seja para dizer que ele está perfeito, porque ele está realmente perfeito.

**Nota intrometida da Cissy:** Alguém achou esse lemon o mais 'tudo de bom' de todos? sorri, feliz, ao ver várias cabecinhas se movimentando para cima e para baixo Pois é, realmente foi.

Obrigada a Bibiss por betar mais este capítulo!


	25. Família

**Título: Caminho do Coração**

**Beta: **Bibiss

**Nota:** Presente de Fim de Ano a todos que acompanham essa fic. Tenham um 2008 repleto de sonhos, pois sem eles, não existiria vida, e sem vida, não existiria amor e sem o amor não haveria felicidade!

* * *

**Capítulo Final - Família**

Cerca de dois meses depois...

Harry se espreguiçou sentindo seu corpo totalmente relaxado sobre a aconchegante cama e baixo o calor das cobertas e do corpo de seu marido. Esse pensamento lhe fez sorrir e girar o corpo para apreciar seu companheiro que ainda dormia.

Seus olhos percorreram as feições suaves de Draco. Ele era tão lindo e perfeito que logo seus dedos juntaram nessa contemplação, contornando com suavidade a curva do maxilar até o pescoço, onde foram se perder entre os fios platinados.

Ficaria horas contemplando esse homem maravilhoso, se o dever não o chamasse. Inclinou para depositar um beijo nos lábios amados e se incorporou com cuidado para descer da cama.

Antes que seus pés tocassem o tapete, braços fortes o envolveram pela cintura e o atraíram para aprisiona-lo num possessivo abraço.

- Draco!

- Não me contento com um selinho sendo que hoje é o dia em que retoma seu trabalho na creche... – disse com preguiça, depositando beijos pela nuca de seu esposo.

Harry corou quando seus corpos se enroscaram e sentiu o peso de Draco sobre si. Estavam nus e pelo visto, o loiro não o deixaria levantar sem antes lhe dar a merecida atenção.

Deslizou as mãos pelo cabelo platinado e sorriu-lhe com carinho.

- Te amo... – e seus lábios se encontraram com lábios ansiosos por se embebedar em seu sabor.

* * *

- Bom dia! – Harry entrou à creche trazendo Léo e Mett pelas mãos.

- Olá Harry – Hermione lhe saudou indo a caminho da enfermaria – Chegou em cima da hora.

Esse comentário o fez corar indevidamente, o que tratou de camuflar indo cumprimentar a todos. Ginny apenas lhe deu um beijo no rosto e Vincent um aceno da cozinha.

Leonard e Merriett logo correram para se sentarem em um grande puff e passaram a conversar animadamente coisas de crianças, foi o que Harry deduziu num sorriso.

Finalmente a creche estava abrindo as portas novamente.

- Olá Harry, como passou esse fim de semana? – Remus apareceu na sala e o abraçou apertado enquanto Sírius, que o acompanhava, tratava de esfregar a cabeça dos meninos.

- Ahn... Tudo bem Remus? – Harry estava confuso, vendo como o padrinho vestia apenas uma camisa de manga curta sendo que estavam em pleno meados de Dezembro e mesmo a creche estando aquecida com a lareira acesa, não era pra tanto.

- Oh sim... É que hoje amanheci com calor – deu de ombros indo para o pátio, vendo se estava tudo em ordem.

Sírius simplesmente sorria cheio de alegria.

- Harry... – o moreno o olhou – Poderia cuidar de tudo enquanto eu e Rem temos que tratar de um assunto importante?

- Claro! – sorriu.

- Ótimo! – Sírius foi em busca de seu aluado e tratou de arrasta-lo dali à força e impedindo qualquer tipo de protesto enquanto o beijava nos lábios sem vergonha alguma.

Harry sorriu. Vê-los assim era muito bom. Finalmente a paz voltava em suas vidas... Suspirou sentindo essa gostosa sensação de tranqüilidade e conforto que agora o dominava dia e noite.

Não teve tempo de pensar em mais nada, pois como havia dito Hermione, chegara bem encima da hora e nesse momento, crianças e mais crianças começavam a chegar, felizes por voltarem à creche.

Harry sorriu aos pequenos e passou a chamar os nomes de sua turminha e logo o trenzinho estava formado, com Mett encabeçando e seguido por Léo. Estendeu a mão ao loirinho e os conduziu para o quarto dos brinquedos onde os deixou desenhando e pintando enquanto tomava um puff e os observava enquanto folheava um livro de decoração.

Sua mansão era enorme e apenas os cômodos principais foram mobiliados tradicionalmente, o restante da casa estava vazio, incluindo os quartos e as demais galerias de visitas e descanso.

Draco havia dito que era para que decorasse conforme achasse melhor, pois a casa era sua. Sorriu quando avistou numa das páginas um maravilhoso quarto de bebê em estilo de época. Apesar de serem móveis antigos, eram extremamente delicados e com motivos infantis que tornavam o quarto um sonho.

Seus olhos se dirigiram então para Léo e Mett, quem desenhavam alegremente sentados juntos em uma mesinha redonda. Semana passada havia terminado de mobiliar o quarto deles. O de Mett era todo claro e ficava próximo ao quarto principal que era onde dormia com Draco, ao lado era o quarto de Léo, com cores mais vivas e sem um padrão específico.

Do outro lado de seu quarto era um cômodo vazio, onde poderia transforma-lo em um quarto ou em uma sala de descanso. Seria perfeito para um quarto de bebê.

Ficou um tempo olhando aqueles móveis, então sentiu seu estômago encolher. E se Draco não quisesse mais ter filhos? Evitando pensar nisso, fechou o livro e o pôs de lado, passando a dar atenção às crianças, assim logrando esquecer por enquanto esses pensamentos.

* * *

Remus era impiedosamente atacado por beijos ao pescoço enquanto era conduzido à cama. Suas mãos se agarraram firme à camisa de Sírius, ainda confuso por essa reação.

Quando em fim caiu deitado no colchão, tivera chances de protesta.

- O que... – Sírius tomou-lhe os lábios num apaixonado beijo. Sentiu o corpo maior o cobrir com cuidado e a essência pós-barba que o animago usava lhe invadiu os sentidos.

Tragou ar assim que tiveram as bocas separadas.

Sírius sorriu ainda mais, acariciando a bochecha corada de Remus. Ele ficava lindo e gracioso com esse semblante de entrega e levemente envergonhado. O corpo delgado e suave já estava levemente úmido de suor. O calor que o lupino sentia havia aumentado em proporções gigantescas depois desse assédio.

Sírius continuava com um caloroso sorriso e suas mãos passaram a carícias mais ousadas. - Vou fazer amor com você de forma intensa e delicada... Quero que você sinta apenas prazer e satisfação...

Remus corou ainda mais, perdido nos olhos azuis de seu marido. Fazia tempo que não via Sírius assim, tão apaixonadamente sexy e extremamente romântico, talvez ele só tenha ficado assim uma única vez na vida, e foi quando tiveram sua primeira noite de amor, quando ainda eram adolescentes.

Viu em êxtase o moreno se curvar de encontro a si e se arrepiou inteiro quando a respiração quente lhe tocou ao ouvido.

- Moony... – foi sussurrado com sensualidade, o levando ao estágio mais alto da loucura.

Abraçou o corpo forte sobre si e num leve mover de seu corpo flexível, uniu seus lábios aos de seu amante, aceitando numa sedutora entrega e ansiedade, ser amado.

* * *

No final do dia Sírius e Remus ainda não haviam aparecido, para indignação de Hermione, quem tivera trabalho em dobro. Sorriu, pois seu instinto dizia que eles estavam completamente esquecidos de deveres e horários, apenas curtindo um ao outro, o que era ótimo em sua opinião. Mas sua opinião era tudo o que menos Mione queria saber nesse momento.

- Como podem ser tão irresponsáveis? – ela se queixava, enquanto terminava de limpar a enfermaria.

- Garanto que tem uma ótima explicação pra isso, mesmo sendo um tanto embaraçoso para dizer-lhe. – Harry riu quando a cabeça da amiga se assomou pela porta, mostrando que assim mesmo eles não deveriam ter sumido assim, sem prévio aviso.

Hermione não sabia o que eles estavam a ponto de alcançar. Harry por outro lado ficou sabendo pelos padrinhos sobre a poção de Snape e em como estavam ansiosos para que desse resultado. Sírius principalmente parecia o mais emocionado e nervoso, sendo que quem ia carregar a criança era Remus.

Ficou feliz por eles e realmente agradeceu a Snape por isso... Sabia que Sírius também agradecia, mesmo este frisando que foi através de uma troca justa e era mais que um dever o seboso Snivellus cumprir com sua parte.

Pensando agora em Snape, como será que estava a relação dele com o patriarca Malfoy? Conversaria sobre isso com Draco e veria se iam até a Mansão para saber no que deu. A única coisa que soube sobre os dois foi quando Lucius se mudou definitivamente para sua verdadeira casa e junto estava indo Snape. O patriarca não estava lá tão feliz com isso, mas ao mesmo tempo estava bem passivo em relação ao ex-professor.

- Já estamos indo – Hermione cortou sua linha de raciocínio, ao aparecer na sala com os trigêmeos.

- Já acabei também – Ginny terminava de colocar o casaco.

- Ron ainda não chegou – olhou o horário e viu que o ruivo estava bem atrasado.

- Ele é auror agora Harry – Hermione sorria com orgulho enquanto dizia – E está de serviço em uma missão.

- Então esperem que logo Draco virá me buscar e podemos leva-las em casa sem problema. É perigoso duas mulheres e três crianças andarem sozinhas a esse horário.

- Não sou tão indefesa assim... – Hermione reclamou, mas notou o olhar zangado de Harry. Sabia que no inverno as ruas ficavam mais desertas, pois ninguém gostava de enfrentar o frio e o amigo tinha razão, era perigoso.

- Não se preocupe Potter, Weasley me avisou e pediu que eu as levasse em casa, caso Sírius não pudesse – avisou Vincent, que deixava a cozinha e vestia uma capa de frio.

- Certo então... – se despediu resignado e viu como deixavam a creche.

Com um longo suspiro seus olhos buscaram aos filhos que fazia pouco tinha os deixado no tapete brincando, masnãoosencontrou. Olhou nos quartos e na cozinha, também não os encontrando. Então o desespero começou a falar mais alto.

- Léo! Mett! – chamou assustado e prestes a ir pra fora, quando a voz de Leonard o deteve.

- Papai! Mett achou uma flor bem bonita no meio da neve. – Harry olhou para o pátio e viu o filho perto do carrossel. Levou a mão ao peito, sentindo seu coração voltar a bater ao normal.

- Que susto vocês me deram... – sorriu mais aliviado – E o que estão fazendo na neve? Vão ficar doentes.

Reprovou esse comportamento indo busca-los para que os filhos não ficassem nem mais um minuto ali fora, quando foi agarrado pelas costas. Gritou e quase agrediu quem o havia agarrado, quando ouviu a voz de Draco.

- Sou eu amor... Não quis te assustar – Draco o olhava preocupado. Seus olhos prateados logo buscaram ao redor algo que indicasse a alteração em Harry, vendo que o moreno estava sozinho na creche e os filhos no pátio, brincando na neve.

- Estamos bem... – Harry puxou o rosto de Malfoy para olha-lo nos olhos – É que eu tinha me assustado quando não vi as crianças onde as deixei e... Pensei que houvesse acontecido algo com elas...

Draco então relaxou o corpo e o puxou com delicadeza para um confortante abraço. Acariciou os fios negros enquanto depositava beijos em seu pescoço. Sabia muito bem como era essa sensação e isso lhe entristecia. Harry não estava recuperado do susto que passaram e certamente levaria um bom tempo para que todos realmente vivessem com tranqüilidade.

- Estou aqui agora... – Draco sorriu com carinho antes de pegar a varinha e apontar para os meninos – _Mobillis Corpus_ - Léo e Mett gritaram para em seguida começarem a rir, adorando voar – _Accio_ Léo e Mett.

Os meninos vieram voando em suas direções, de braços abertos e rindo alegremente. Harry prontamente os segurou, sentindo como estavam geladinhos por brincarem na neve.

- Oh Merlin... Agora será minha culpa se vocês ficarem doentes... – o moreno reclamou baixo, tratando de limpar as roupas e aquecer ambos os garotos.

- Ta bravo com a gente papai? – Léo e Mett ficaram quietinhos dentro do abraço caloroso de Harry.

- Não meus anjinhos, mas sabe que não podem brincar na neve nesse inverno, isso faz mal... – franziu o cenho ao comprovar que o narizinho de Mett estava vermelho e ele parecia querer espirrar.

Draco cobriu os ombros de Harry com seu casaco, o deixando confortavelmente aquecido, assim como aquecia ainda mais aos meninos.

- Vamos pra casa... – Harry lhe sorriu em resposta e abraçados, deixaram a creche seguramente trancada e com feitiços de proteção.

Acomodaram-se na carruagem num monte de braços e pernas para não se separarem e deixaram os filhos em seus colos, ainda envoltos num abraço. Enquanto repousava a cabeça no peito de Draco, lembrava de seu passado e das vezes que se via sozinho, sentado em sua cama em Hogwarts, ou na beira do lago, vendo como a chuva salpicava a água.

Nunca havia imaginado que sua vida seria assim, que quem lhe faria companhia fosse justamente Draco Malfoy.

E se sentia verdadeiramente realizado...

* * *

Lucius terminou de tirar as roupas e entrou debaixo da água quente. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo tentando se recuperar do forte mareio que o assaltou assim que se levantou. Depois franziu o cenho com repulsa ao se recordar dos trinta minutos que tivera que ficar abraçado indignamente a privada enquanto liberava qualquer coisa que ainda tivesse no estômago.

Definitivamente estava doente. Sentia-se enfermo.

- Lucius? – Snape abriu de leve a porta e notou a silhueta através do vidro embaçado que dividia o chuveiro do resto do banheiro.

- Acho que vou morrer... – veio a voz abafada e triste do loiro.

Severus não conteve o sorriso que brotou em sua boca. Somente um Malfoy para exagerar dessa forma. Caminhou até o patriarca e abriu o vidro para vê-lo melhor.

Gotas deslizavam pelo corpo pálido, ainda com suas belas formas de músculos e suavidade. Os fios platinados estavam mais escuros por estarem molhados. Notou algumas gotinhas adornando os cílios e os lábios desse homem que lhe dava uma irresistível vontade de traga-los com a boca, mas antes que pudesse ao menos se mover, olhos prateados se abriram e o fitaram com pesar.

- É sério Sev, estou morrendo... Me sinto fraco, mareado, passo a manhã vomitando, tenho calor repentino e tem vez que parece realmente que vou desfalecer e nunca mais abrir os olhos.

- Desde quando está tendo esses enjôos? – perguntou tranqüilamente.

- Duas semanas...

- E não me disse nada? Eu posso te ministrar uma poção fraca para que esse mal-estar diminua consideravelmente – passou a mão pelo rosto do loiro, quitando uma mecha molhada – Você não está morrendo.

Malfoy finalmente reparou que Severus estava com apenas a roupa íntima e corou um pouco recordando que desde que passaram a morar na mansão, dormiam juntos.

Por respeito a Narcissa, não utilizou sua suíte no terceiro piso, esta foi previamente passada à suíte do segundo piso onde passou a dormir com o moreno. Era o quarto onde seu bisavô ocupava.

Viu como Severus se desfazia da única peça que o cobria e o envolvia num abraço. Suspirou quando o corpo masculino se pressionou em suas costas. No mesmo instante o mareio desapareceu aos poucos e a pressão em seu estômago, que ameaçava leva-lo por mais um par de minutos a se fundir com a detestável privada finalmente se suavizou até se tornar quase imperceptível.

- Como fez isso? – perguntou curioso. Nunca soube de magias de cura instantâneas como essa.

- O que passa, Luc... – sussurrou de encontro à orelha – É que você está grávido... E pelos seus enjôos, de uns dois meses e meio.

- Quê? – quase berrou, só não o fez, porque era um refinado aristocrata Malfoy. Foi tentar se virar, mas Snape impediu, lhe empurrando contra o azulejo de mármore negro.

Apoiou os braços contra a parede fria e corou, sentindo como as mãos do moreno deslizavam suaves por seu ventre e leves beijos eram depositados em seus ombros e costas.

- Por isso minha presença, assim como minha magia, afastou seu mal-estar, sinal de que o bebê já está exigindo uma quantidade de magia maior do que você pode oferecer sozinho. Portanto, passaremos o tempo mais juntos, para que eu possa suprir com minha magia, a falta da sua.

Lucius fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. – Mentira... Você está mentindo.

- Você sabe que não... Te vi em certas noites, confuso, sentado na cama e olhando para o próprio ventre. Nessa altura da gestação já pode senti-lo...

Lucius ia reclamar, mas Severus não deixou, o calando da melhor forma que poderia... Com um profundo e exigente beijo...

* * *

Draco olhou as horas e constatou ser quase onze da manhã.

- Prontos meninos? – chamou da sala de recepções, onde a lareira era conectada a rede flú.

Léo e Mett vieram correndo e se abraçaram em si. Os dois estavam bem vestidos, com casacos e gorros que cobriam os cabelos de ambos, só deixando as pontinhas de fora, e nas mãos luvas coloridas. Harry veio logo em seguida com dois cachecóis, um verde e o outro vermelho.

- Venham, deixem o papai colocar isso em vocês – ajoelhou no chão enquanto os meninos paravam frente a si com lindos sorrisos no rosto. Enrolou o vermelho no pescoço de Léo e o verde no pescoço de Mett.

Quando terminou de prender o cachecol no loirinho, tratou de passar a mão pela testa do garoto, verificando se a febre realmente cedeu. Havia passado uma semana depois de se descuidar deles quando brincavam na neve, o que realmente resultou em um resfriado em ambos. Como Merriett era mais sensível, demorou mais para se curar.

- Prontinho... – sorriu, dando um beijo em cada um.

Draco via a tudo com carinho e assim que sua família já estava pronta, ajudou Léo a entrar na lareira, depois Mett. Então estendeu a mão para Harry.

- Vamos amor? – Harry lhe sorriu largamente tomando sua mão estendida e ambos entraram na lareira segurando firme nas mãozinhas dos meninos sem se soltarem – Léo?

Leonard ergueu a mão com pó de flú que Draco lhe deixou pegar para ser ele quem iniciaria a viagem. Quando soltou o pó, Harry deu a indicação.

- Mansão Malfoy – e tudo girou.

Assim que saíram pela lareira, Harry teve que usar seus reflexos e rapidez de apanhador para segurar a um mareado Mett que quase caiu sentado. Leonard estava com os olhos bem apertados e agarrava firmemente a perna de Draco.

Os dois riram quando Mett tentou caminhar, mas ainda tonto pelos giros que deram através da rede, cada passo que dava era mais torto que o outro. Com dó, Harry o carregou para que se recuperasse, assim como Draco carregou a Léo, quem evitava qualquer movimento.

- Eu disse que eles eram muito pequenos para viajarem via flú – Harry reprovou o marido.

- Eu não gosto da lareira – Léo reclamou, chateado.

- Nem eu – Mett esfregava os olhos e fazia bico.

- Sinto muito, da próxima vez só usaremos a carruagem – Draco só teve que agüentar as reclamações pra cima de si. Não entendia porque sua família era tão complicada, visto que Blaise garantiu que seu filho de quatro anos viajava tranqüilamente via flú, sendo que Pansy ia toda semana com ele para o Beco Diagonal fazer comprar.

Harry lhe beijou o canto da boca. – É normal que fiquem tontos, até eu fico. Só preferimos algo não tão psicodélico e giratório.

Dessa vez Draco sorriu, percebendo que não trocaria sua complicada família por nenhuma outra no mundo. Ela era perfeita do jeito que era e por isso que os amava tanto.

Essa contemplação foi interrompida quando um desesperado e rabugento Severus Snape era praticamente enxotado pela escadaria por um revoltado patriarca Malfoy.

Snape ainda tratava de abotoar sua túnica enquanto Lucius vestia um roupão de seda com os cabelos pingando água.

- Apenas aceite e pronto! – reclamou o professor.

- Como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo, seu imbecil! – o loiro tratou de agarrar a primeira coisa que estava ao alcance e lançou contra o outro homem, que tivera que se desviar precipitadamente.

Draco e Harry se encolheram quando o som do mais caro vaso chinês que enfeitava o final da escada se estilhaçou contra o piso de mármore.

- Vamos Lucius, não seja histérico e dramático – espetou Snape, para lástima da família que presenciava a cena sem ao menos ser notada ali – Podemos com isso.

O patriarca estreitou os olhos perigosamente. – Não ser histérico e dramático? Podemos com isso? – sibilou carregado de ira – Por acaso inalou muito gazes de poções mal elaboradas _Snape_? – cuspiu o nome com desprezo – Como acha que faremos isso? Nem você e nem eu sabemos como cuidar de uma criança! Você nunca teve família! Eu nunca fiquei mais de meia hora perto da minha! Você nem gosta de criança pra início de conversa! – passou a mão pelo longo cabelo mostrando inteira frustração – Estamos ferrados!

- Tudo há uma primeira vez... – foi a resposta, bem calma e isenta de emoção por parte de Snape.

Harry sorriu um pouco, vendo esse lado do patriarca, o cabelo desgrenhado o roupão de seda caindo por um dos ombros e o semblante frustrado com um leve toque de preocupação e desespero, lhe parecia bem mais jovem do que era.

- Desculpem. Chegamos em má hora? – Draco aclarou, olhando para o pai e para o padrinho.

Lucius dedicou uma mirada perigosa a Snape antes de subir a escada e se enfiar no quarto, largando as inquisições dos jovens para que esclarecesse sozinho. Com cansaço e recuperando sua carranca de sempre, o professor passou os dedos pelo cabelo, também úmidos, o acomodando da melhor forma.

- O que vieram fazer aqui? – perguntou secamente.

- Bem... Meu pai nos convidou para almoçar e logo depois ir para as compras de Natal. Como hoje é sábado e os padrinhos de Harry permitiram que tomasse o dia livre, aqui estamos...

- Claro... Logo o almoço será servido, fiquem à vontade – então deu uma olhada para a escadaria – Vou ver se acalmo o seu pai.

- Hum... Melhor deixa-lo se acalmar sozinho, visto que ele está realmente zangado com você... – Harry não evitou sorrir um pouco ao receber uma mirada estreita por parte de Snape.

Léo e Mett nem ligaram com a briga, simplesmente se deram as mãos, quando foram postos no chão, e correram para a cozinha a fim de molestar o elfo doméstico para que lhes dessem bolo ou pudim antes do almoço.

Snape acompanhou os garotos com o olhar, fazendo uma careta de desagrado.

- É bom ir se acostumando através deles, já que vocês terão um... – Harry murmurou com divertimento, obtendo a atenção do professor – Assim que o senhor Malfoy desceu a escada, eu senti que ele levava algo especial – esclareceu, para a confusão de Draco e moléstia de Snape.

- Meu pai?

Harry abraçou o loiro nitidamente alegre. – Acho que seu pai te contará a novidade, ou o seu padrinho.

Ninguém mais tocou no assunto até o horário do almoço. Lucius se juntou a eles na mesa e permaneceu estranhamente quieto, perdido em si mesmo. Seus olhos pousaram sobre os dois garotinhos, que comiam animadamente sozinhos, apenas sendo ajudados por Harry quando este notava que era realmente preciso.

Em volta do prato deles parecia que tinha sido cuidadosamente regado de alimentos, como arroz, purê de batatas, alguns pedacinhos de carne previamente picadas por Harry e algo de refogado à francesa.

Mett tentava pegar com sua colher um pouco de estrogonofe e quanto mais empurrava o talher de encontro à comida, esta ficava perigosamente à beira do prato. Léo analisava minuciosamente seu champignon ao molho branco e decidiu, com uma careta, que não gostava daquilo e não ia comer, começando a empurra-los para fora do prato de propósito.

Lucius franziu o cenho e perdeu o apetite, passando a ponderar sua situação. Teria que lidar com _isso_ sem a imprescindível ajuda de uma mulher e com o apoio de um zero à esquerda que se chama Severus Snape. Certamente não saberiam o que fazer, como agir, como educar...

Fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente tentando controlar o impulso de chorar. Era estranho, mas passou a ter que batalhar para se manter à margem das emoções, como sempre conseguia fazer. Era como se ficou altamente sensível nesses últimos dias passando da raiva para a indiferença, da alegria à tristeza... Seu autocontrole havia desaparecido.

- Está tudo bem pai? – Draco observava a repentina falta de apetite em Lucius.

- Acho melhor dizer agora... – começou, de forma vaga e penosa – Você terá um irmão dentro em breve...

Draco arregalou os olhos, para em seguida sorrir abertamente. Ia parabenizar os dois, assim como Harry, mas foram prontamente cortados.

- Nenhuma palavra de elogio – Lucius abriu os olhos para fitar a mesa – Ainda estou no processo de aceitação.

Todos concordaram em silêncio, inclusive Snape, quem não contava que lidar com esse loiro seria mais difícil do que parecia. E a preocupação de Lucius só fez com que se preocupasse também. Tinha que admitir que seria uma experiência revolucionária em suas vidas.

* * *

Remus olhava uma das inúmeras vitrines enfeitadas com motivos natalinos no Beco Diagonal. Ao seu lado, tomando-o gentilmente pela cintura, estava Sírius, mais interessado em si do que nas coisas dispostas para venda.

Sorriu timidamente empurrando levemente o corpo do animago com o seu.

- Deixe disso Pad... Estamos no meio de uma multidão – sussurrou, vendo através do vidro como o marido lhe admirava.

- Eu li no Coração de Bruxa que quando os homens engravidam, eles tendem a ficar cada vez mais bonitos, atraentes e irresistíveis, pois o corpo passa a produzir uma restrita e fundamental quantidade de hormônios femininos. Hoje eu notei que suas bochechas estão graciosas com um leve tom rosado e seus olhos estão mais brilhantes...

Remus girou o rosto em sua direção e lhe beijou na boca. – Pronto, já me bajulou e eu já lhe agradeci os elogios com um beijo, agora... Poderia prestar atenção na vitrine?

- Pra quê olhar essas coisas se eu posso te olhar? – foi a resposta, junto com um irresistível sorriso.

- Vocês realmente são românticos – a voz de Draco atraiu a atenção dos dois.

- Chegamos... – Harry sorriu para os padrinhos.

Assim que deixaram a Mansão Malfoy, foram diretamente ao Beco Diagonal para se encontrarem com os padrinhos no horário marcado.

Draco e Harry vinham abraçados enquanto cada um levava um dos garotos pela mão. Snape vinha logo atrás com vestimentas negras ao lado de um homem de longo cabelo negro e olhos caramelos que prontamente deduziram se tratar de Lucius Malfoy disfarçado, já que este era tido como morto pelo Mundo Mágico.

- Você me parece diferente... – Draco analisou a Remus – Está mais radiante e gracioso, se me permite dizer, com todo respeito.

- Segundo Sírius é efeito de meu estado "gestativo" – riu um pouco.

- Oh, então é por isso que seu pai me pareceu diferente essa manhã? – Harry deu uma olhadinha ao mencionado, que observava as lojas muito distraído para ser o patriarca Malfoy. Realmente estar em "fase gestativa" alterava todo o organismo, incluindo o emocional. Como já havia passado por isso, sabia de antemão.

Olhou para o padrinho e teve pena dele. Logo Remus passaria por essas alterações de humor o que agradecia não estar na pele de Sírius caso o lobo incorporasse numa fase não muito amigável.

- Onde estão seus filhos? – Draco reparou que eles vieram sós.

- Como eram muitos, deixamos com a senhora Weasley, que fez questão de cuidar deles enquanto fazíamos as compras de Natal – Black esclareceu, para alegria de Snape, quem não era muito fã da idéia de ter que andar com tantos pentelhos endiabrados.

Passaram a caminhar até um Café, onde se acomodaram numa mesa ao fundo para esperar Rony e Hermione.

Enquanto conversavam de trivialidades, não demorou muito para que o casal aparecesse, sem os trigêmeos. Segundo Hermione seria impossível comprar os presentes deles com eles perto, xeretando e aprontando nas lojas, preferiram deixa-los com os avós.

Harry sorriu, imaginando o estado da Toca nesse momento, repleta de crianças bagunceiras.

Foi uma tarde maravilhosa para todos, entre risos e cappuchinos para os adultos e chocolate quente para as crianças, nem acreditava que ali na roda o patriarca Malfoy e o ex-professor de poções faziam parte, mesmo sem participarem muito das conversas, foi bom tê-los presente.

Quando a noite tomava o firmamento e as ruas se iluminaram magicamente, resolveram tomarem o calçadão para as compras, se consumindo nas belezas que cada loja podiam oferecer como presentes de Natal.

A alegria e o entusiasmo nos rostinhos dos meninos era o que mais iluminava a noite. Suas risadas enchiam os corações dos adultos enquanto apontavam ansiosos às mais singelas mostras de luzes e canções.

Harry não cabia em si, vendo sua família tão unida e tão deslumbrante. Os olhinhos brilhantes de Mett, a agitação em Léo, o sorriso nos lábios de Draco...

Nem imaginava que quem mais irradiava essa noite era ele próprio, tomado pelas emoções que transbordavam de seu coração, seus olhos iluminando seu semblante como flamas de um fogo interno envolvente, e na boca um sorriso tão mais arrebatador do que os demais...

Viu como Draco carregava os meninos para que pudessem ver as vitrines, o tom amarelado das luzes mágicas lhe dando um aspecto mais irreal, como se fosse feito de milhares de estrelas. E quando seus olhos se focaram em si, azul-prateado expressando tudo o que palavras jamais alcançariam, só soube que finalmente sua meta havia sido cumprida, que seus esforços não foram em vão e que seus sonhos, semeados durante tantos anos, finalmente floresciam...

Draco murmurou algo aos garotos, os olhos ainda presos aos seus, então seu coração estremeceu carregado de alegria, assim que Léo e Mett lhe dedicaram atenção e sorrindo felizes gritaram alegremente.

- Papai, nós amamos você!

E o que sentiu foi sublime e único, e que apenas seu marido pôde saber o quanto foi gratificante, através do resplendor esverdeado de seus olhos...

Agora entendia o significado da palavra Amor em toda sua essência... Agora acreditava que esse mar de sentimentos abstratos e altamente viciantes existia...

Pois o amor era o caminho que seus corações unidos percorriam nessa estrada chamada vida...

oOo

Fim

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Espero que tenham gostado do final. Pra quem pediu ler sobre os filhos de SíriusxRemus e SeverusxLucius, aguarde o capítulo Extra.

Pra quem pediu ler sobre LéoxMett juntos, subirei um Shortfic separado de Caminho do Coração intitulado Petit Amour. Com respeito a quem não é fã de incesto.

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando e até o capítulo Extra.

**Agradecimento à minha beta: Bibiss.**

**Agradecimentos do capítulo 21: MalukaChan; May Malfoy Snape; Dark Wolf 03; Ninaa-chan (2 reviews); Ana Loks; Nanda Lilo; Cristal Black; Allexa Black; Scheila Potter Malfoy; Buh Malfoy; Srta Potter Malfoy; Nandda; HannaSnape (pelos vários comentários!); Fabi; Mira.chan2004; Ana Paula; Anne (pelos imensos comentários!); Belly Maltter; Nanda W. Malfoy e Vivvi Prince Snape.**

**Agradecimentos do capítulo 22: Ana Paula** - olá, espero que tenha compensado nesse capítulo a falta de intimidade entre Sev e Luc. Bjs; **Scheila Potter Malfoy**; **Miyu Amamyia**; **Nanda Lilo**; **DW03**; **Srta Potter Malfoy**; **Nanda W. Malfoy** - olá, fico feliz que tenha gostado da dedicatória, afinal, quem ficou super emocionada fui eu, com tantos comentários que recebi de vc, nossa! Bjs; **Vivvi Prince Snape**; **Nandda**; **Ninaa-chan** (2 reviews); **May Malfoy Snape**; **Sophia.DiLUA**; **Ploc**; **Buh Malfoy**; **Paula-Chan**; **SOPHIE BLACK30**; **Fabi** - olá, que bom que gostou do lemon, não foi tão lemon quanto Olhar e Tocar, mas acho que era melhor assim, visto que Caminho é mais suave. Bjim; **Mira.chan2004**; **Ge Black**; **HannaSnape**; **morjii malfoy**; **Anne** - olá miga! Fico feliz que tenha conseguido nos alcançar. Já estava ficando triste que eu ia postar o último capítulo sem ti! Acho que você foi uma das mais entusiasmadas leitoras de Caminho do Coração, com seus enormes-gigantesgos-e-maravilhosos reviews! Sentirei saudades de seus comentários! TT , enfim, podemos nos comunicar por mail V. mas confesso que não será a mesma emoção quanto aos seus emocionantes comentários! Bjks minha linda, tbm te adoro!; **Srta. Depp** e **Cynthia Malfoy** – olá, demorou pra ficar listo o capítulo, mas espero que a espera tenha valido ao menos em parte! Bjs!

Acho que só tenho que agradecer tanto carinho de todos vocês, principalmente daqueles que acompanharam essa fic durante tanto tempo, desde os primeiros capítulos, e àqueles que me deixaram palavras tão lindas e emotivas dizendo o que sentiram, como reagiram e o quanto Caminho do Coração ficou na memória!

O carinho de todos vocês é muito importante pra mim, acho que pra qualquer pessoa, é a coisa mais gratificante do mundo!

Nunca na minha vida pensei que fosse receber tanto carinho de tantas pessoas, os elogios que foi muito além dessa fic e passou a ser sobre minha pessoa, nossa, foi incrível! O carinho de tantos que me fizeram sorrir, até gargalhar até chorar com os comentários humorísticos, as idéias e imaginações de cada leitor, e aqueles que foram fiéis em me dedicar sempre um pouco mais de emoção e inspiração em cada capítulo, sem faltar um.

Aqueles que pegaram o bonde andando e já no finalzinho, perto da última estação, mas que me passaram tanto afeto como se veio dentro dessa trama romântica desde o ponto de partida!

Aqueles que me acompanharam, mas que por algum motivo não puderam mais deixar reviews, não sei se continuam lendo essa fic até aqui, ou se desistiram dela, mas que eu ainda tenho guardado na memória e estou feliz que ao menos tenham acompanhado em parte. Àqueles que me deixaram reviews regulares, como quem diz "olha, não deixo em todos os capítulos, mas estou deixando nesse para que saiba que continuo lendo" e isso me emocionava e eu pensava "nossa, fico feliz que não tenha deixado de acompanhar!". E aqueles que nunca deixaram comentários, mas que acompanharam cada desfecho do início ao fim!

A todos vocês eu agradeço de coração cheio de entusiasmo e saudade! Obrigada!

Mas hei! Ainda tem o **capítulo Extra**! Estou chorando desde agora, mas tem o meu presente a todos que acompanharam Caminho do Coração!

Beijos enormes e abraços apertados!

Sanae.


	26. Extra

**Título: Caminho do Coração**

**Beta: **Bibis

* * *

**Capítulo Extra**

Harry podia dizer com certeza que não havia momentos mais felizes do que na gravidez de Remus. Era gratificante ver seu padrinho, tão dono de si mesmo, mandão, estourado, ficar todo derretido a cada pedido de seu esposo.

Sentiu quase como em si mesmo, quando a barriga de Remus começou a crescer. No começo era quase imperceptível, mas a partir do quarto mês de gestação, ela estava lá, se mostrando e adorando ver as reações de Sirius.

O animago abraçava com cuidado a cintura de seu esposo e com devoção beijava a proeminência com tanto amor que parecia impossível vir desse homem, de um Black.

E não havia um dia em que um sorriso não assomava pelos lábios do lupino. Mesmo sendo sufocado por tantos cuidados dedicados a si.

Suas atividades haviam sido cortadas pela metade quando estava em seu quinto mês, por ordens diretas de Sirius. A creche passou a ser administrada por Harry, o que Remus agradeceu imensamente ao afilhado, pois ir contra Sirius era impossível.

De má vontade tivera que ficar em repouso, sempre sendo atendido por Snape.

Harry não pôde deixar de rir, certa vez, quando soube que Sirius havia arrastado ao ex-professor no meio da madrugada para atender a Remus, por causa de uma simples indisposição causada por muitos chocolates, o que era um desejo por parte do castanho e sua gravidez.

Com um grunhido de moléstia, o descabelado professor tivera de explicar a Black, com pauzinhos e desenhos, que Remus estava sem sono por causa dos chocolates em excesso e aproveitou para ralhar com o animago, por ele ter concedido que o outro comece tanto doce assim.

- Vai ficar aqui até ele conseguir dormir e realmente se mostrar bem! – exigiu a Snape.

- Escuta Black... – começou, de forma lenta e ameaçante – Tenho um esposo também e que se encontra em seu sétimo mês de gestação. E creia-me maldito cachorro, que Lucius é um milhão de vezes mais insuportável estando nesse estado do que qualquer outra pessoa grávida...

Remus sorriu ao ouvir. – Estou bem, amor... Melhor deixar Severus ir cuidar de Lucius.

O que Hary não soube, foi o que fizeram para que Remus pudesse dormir tranqüilamente e Sirius deixar a Snape em paz. E muito menos de quem foi o conselho.

Snape arrastou a Black para longe de Remus e sussurrou discretamente.

- Experimente relaxa-lo numa banheira bem aquecida e com essência de alfazema. Seu instinto de lobo se acalmará quando aspirar ao aroma e aproveite para deixá-lo bem exausto com uma intensa seção de intimidade. Acredite, isso ajuda muito.

Sirius arregalou os olhos e a boca, sem acreditar. – Não me diga que você e... Fazem isso?

- Não espere que eu afirme nada, pulguento – voltou a grunhir – Agora vê se atende seu esposo que eu estou morrendo de sono...

Nisso, o ex-professor deixou o quarto e se dirigiu diretamente à lareira.

Conforme os meses passavam, os desejos de Remus iam ficando cada vez mais estranhos, mas nada que Sirius não pudesse resolver e atende-lo com muitos mimos.

Às únicas vezes que foram um martírio nessa gestação, foram as épocas de lua-cheia.

A poção wolfbane estava descartada e Snape tivera que preparar outra poção similar, mas que não causaria reações com a gravidez. Mesmo assim, não tiveram o mesmo resultado e um lobo grávido era muito mais agressivo que o normal.

Então Sirius teve que entrar em ação e passar as noites de lua-cheia em sua forma animaga para fazer companhia ao lobo.

Ambos se mantinham no porão da creche, que ninguém sabia que existia, deitados em um canto sobre uma pilha de colchões e cobertas velhas para não terem contato direto com o frio e a umidade do piso de pedra e das paredes.

Era nesses momentos que mostravam o quanto se amavam e se dedicavam ao outro, mesmo nessa faze tão cruel e perigosa, onde Sirius se arriscava para que Remus não ficasse sozinho e frustrado. Depois do martírio, Remus passava o dia todo aconchegado nos braços do marido e dormindo tranqüilamente para recuperar energia e descansar da tortuosa transformação.

E os meses praticamente correram depressa demais, ou foram tão bem aproveitados que quando o bebê chegou, Harry pôde notar uma certa nostalgia em Sirius, afinal, Remus não iria mais ter filhos, e essa amargura só era superada pela felicidade de ver a pequena criatura perfeita que Snape lhe dera nos braços assim que nasceu.

- Olha amor... – o moreno encostou ao lado de seu esposo, para que pudesse se maravilhar também com o pequeno.

Remus apenas conseguiu sorrir, exausto, mas com o coração transbordando de alegria... Procurou nos olhos de Sirius o quanto ele estava feliz para se sentir ainda mais realizado ao constatar esse brilho distinto na mirada azulada e o sorriso tolo nesses lábios que nunca cansava de beijar...

- Um menino... – Sirius sussurrou – Um Remus e Black... – encheu a boca ao pronunciar os nomes – Como quer chamá-lo?

- Claudius? – perguntou, sem saber ao certo se era um bom nome.

- Claudius é um nome bonito... – Sirius concordou, ampliando o sorriso. Mirou ao filho beijando suavemente a pequena fronte ainda inchada – Bem-vindo ao mundo Claudius...

Harry os deixou sozinhos para que ambos curtissem esse momento o máximo que podiam. Fechou a porta com cuidado e suspirou emocionado.

Lembrou-se que quando teve Léo não foi nem a metade dessa forma. Praticamente vivenciou e sentiu tudo que podia pelo filho, sozinho...

Um afago em suas costas o fez erguer a cabeça e fitar a Draco que agora deslizava a mão por sua cintura o atraindo para um abraço.

- Está bem? – o loiro perguntou próximo à orelha.

- Estou feliz por eles...

- Eu também...

Ficaram alguns minutos assim, abraçados e de rostos colados.

- Oh, por favor! – Snape reclamou com moléstia – Não são nem vocês que acabaram de ter um filho...

Draco riu junto a Harry e ergueu o rosto para enfrentar seu padrinho.

- E quanto a você Severus? Não me diga que não sentiu nada quando o teu filho nasceu e você pôde segura-lo pela primeira vez em seus braços? – elevou uma delineada sobrancelha.

Harry riu mais alto, vendo como o ex-professor emburrava.

Lucius não quis que ninguém além de Snape estivesse no quarto, então só foram ver o bebê depois que este já estava trocado e dormindo no berço.

Pra falar a verdade, poucas vezes viu o patriarca na época da gestação. Quando ele aparecia não estava em seus melhores dias e ficava pior quando notava que tinha platéia para vê-lo barrigudo.

Quem pagava o pato era Snape, certamente...

Lembrava que o pocionista vivia reclamando do gênio insuportável que Lucius possuía, mas sabia que lá no fundo valeria cada segundo tolerado...

Sellys era o nome do menino e ninguém soube quem foi que escolheu esse nome. Se Lucius ou se Severus.

- Deve ter sido ambos – foi a opinião de Remus.

Não importava quem havia sido, só bastava olhar para o rostinho pacífico do garotinho que todos achavam que foi um nome perfeito... Com exceção de Sirius, claro.

Esse ano foi, sem dúvida, o melhor, já que dois meses depois do nascimento de Sellys foi o nascimento de Claudius...

* * *

Quatro anos depois...

O tempo passou rapidamente, tão rápido que aquela manhã quando o destino levou a Harry e Draco no mesmo lugar e na mesma hora no Ministério da Magia, parecia que foi há séculos atrás, porém, eles não esqueceram o que sentiram quando seus olhares se cruzaram, quando sorriram para o outro pela primeira vez depois da guerra...

Para Harry foi como o marco para uma nova vida, um novo começo que há muito aguardava. Foi como se o passado finalmente havia encerrado, a guerra era apenas uma amarga lembrança e as feridas finalmente puderam ser cicatrizadas...

Harry viu em Draco muito além do que um velho conhecido, ele tinha certeza de que quando seus olhos pousaram sobre a imponente e bela figura desse loiro, as portas invisíveis das emoções se abriram, revelando o que nunca poderia imaginar sentir, apreciar, dar e viver...

E para Draco, quando seus olhos se conectaram com os olhos esverdeados de Harry, foi como se houvesse ganhado uma nova oportunidade a qual não poderia deixar passar. Seu coração disparou como se rever esse moreno fosse uma engrenagem que trazia tudo o que sentia por ele de volta à tona, o envolvendo, o dominando...

Draco sabia que esse reencontro tão inesperado não era um simples acaso, que a presença marcante e irresistível de Harry, bem diante de si, era a prova de que finalmente seus caminhos voltavam a se encontrar, e que a distancia que separava seus corações finalmente poderia ser extinta para que unidos chegassem até o fim, se apoiando e se amando mutuamente...

E nesse instante, enquanto o apreciava juntamente com esses pensamentos, Harry resolveu erguer os olhos para brindá-lo com esse mar de verde que jamais cansaria de apreciar e elogiar.

E sorriu...

Este sorriso o fez instantaneamente sorrir-lhe de volta.

- Adivinha... – os olhos de Harry brilhavam desafiantes, demonstrando uma felicidade gigantesca.

- Hum... – pensou consigo. Pelo brilho fulgurante era algo que o moreno queria muito, talvez durante muito tempo e finalmente havia conseguido. E esse sorriso travesso indicava que ele nem imaginava o que seria, o que lhe dava uma tremenda desvantagem em acertar – Não sei...

- Vamos, amor. Adivinha! Chuta qualquer coisa – e o sorriso aumentou de proporção e intensidade.

Malfoy suspirou de forma pensativa. Agarrou a Harry pela cintura e o puxou para seu colo ficando abraçados e de rostos colados.

- Seus olhos me dizem que finalmente conseguiu algo que ansiava muito. E pelo modo de falar, me parece que eu estou envolvido nesse algo, mas pelo seu sorriso não faço a menor idéia do que seja... – encostou a testa contra a testa do moreno ainda se olhando nos olhos – Sei que não vou acertar então, por que não me diz de uma vez para que eu também possa ficar feliz com você?

- Oh, certo... – Harry suspirou e cerrou os olhos antes de começar – Ontem eu tive que deixar as crianças serem supervisionadas por Sirius bem no meio da aula, por não agüentar a dor de cabeça causada pelos barulhos dos brinquedos e delas gritando e rindo tão alto...

- Isso é preocupante. Nunca aconteceu antes?

Harry negou com a cabeça, mas voltou a sorrir alegremente. – Quando anoiteceu e você estava preparando o jantar enquanto eu estava com os meninos, tive uma crise do nada e quase desabei em prantos na frente de Mett, vendo como ele cresceu e recordando quando eu penteava seu cabelo e o ajudava a dar o laço no sapato deixando perfeitamente as duas orelhinhas para cima e as pontas pendendo sem se embolarem... – fez uma pausa respirando profundamente, o que fez Draco ficar ainda mais preocupado.

- Hei amor... Está tudo bem... – sussurrou, afagando o cabelo revolto de seu esposo.

- Hoje de manhã o sol quase me cegou e passei duas horas vendo borrado por causa disso. Ainda agora as luzes das velas me irritam os olhos... Isso não é maravilhoso? – seu entusiasmo era desconcertante, na opinião de Draco.

- Harry, você acaba de me dizer que passa mal desde ontem e acha que é maravilhoso? – sem esperar por resposta, o carregou nos braços o surpreendendo, a caminho da porta – Vamos para o St. Mungus agora – disse decidido e extremamente preocupado.

- Draco espera! – Harry lhe envolveu o pescoço e colou os lábios contra os seus para dizer num murmúrio – Quer ter outro filho comigo?

Um sussurro cheio de verdades, ansiedade e um pouquinho de receio pela resposta que receberia, mas estava ali o convite e o esclarecimento de tudo que passou nesses dias...

Harry estava pronto para gerar uma criança...

O loiro estancou no lugar, sem saber o que fazer, como reagir. Seu coração havia disparado no peito e ver a Harry dessa forma... Saber que eles poderiam ter outro filho...

- Oh Merlin! – soltou a respiração que retinha pela surpresa. Então sorriu amplamente, compartilhando da felicidade do moreno, espalhando beijos por seu rosto e apertando o abraço – Te amo tanto... E é lógico que quero ter outro filho com você... Quero ter uma família imensa... Quero ter todos os filhos que você quiser... Porque você é tudo pra mim... E eu irei amá-los cada vez mais... Sempre... Sempre Harry...

Ambos desabaram no sofá enquanto se perdiam um no outro, sentindo tantas coisas que era até difícil descrever todas elas.

Harry admitia que tinha ficado com medo de Draco negar ou simplesmente der pouca atenção, mas receber essa alegria toda e as palavras carinhosas que o loiro fazia questão de sussurrar entre cada beijo era maravilhoso.

Depois da euforia, Draco se afastou minimamente para poder olhá-lo nos olhos. Acariciou o cabelo negro, deslizando os dedos pela bochecha corada de Harry até envolver o pescoço com a mão, sentindo a maciez e o pomo de adão, lugar que amava beijar.

- Hoje será um dia inesquecível, tenha certeza... – sorriu malicioso.

Harry retribuiu o sorriso provocador, como quem antecipa uma noite memorável. – Pra mim ou pra você?

- Para ambos...

E certamente, não havia dúvida...

Naquela noite, não eram apenas duas metades que se uniam e completavam, eram três vidas que se entrelaçavam e se desejavam fervorosamente...

* * *

- Vamos logo papai! – Léo chamou pela terceira vez. Esperava frente à lareira segurando a mão de Mett.

O loirinho apenas sorria enquanto aguardava. Estavam vestidos elegantemente com trajes negros com detalhes prateados.

Harry veio um minuto depois levando no corpo um elegante conjunto da mesma cor dos filhos enquanto Draco o seguia de perto com um terno clássico que daria inveja a qualquer um.

- Ahn... Como estou? – o moreno perguntou aos meninos, tentando arrumar o cabelo.

- Você está lindo papai – Mett garantiu.

- Sim papai, você já é bonito e se ficar se arrumando tanto assim, vai ficar ainda mais bonito e o pai vai morrer de ciúmes depois – Léo sorriu divertido para o pai loiro.

Draco passou o braço pela cintura de Harry. – Viu? Agora terei que ficar praticamente grudado em você para que ninguém ouse te flertar.

- Pai, você já fica grudado no papai sem ter ninguém por perto! – Mett negou com a cabeça.

Harry riu. Estava sofrendo de enjôos e sua hipersensibilidade não ajudava em nada. Havia se esquecido como era sofrida sua gestação, mas na gravidez de Leonard havia sido muito pior, por não ter o outro pai lhe dando apoio, como tinha de Draco agora.

E ver esses três reclamarem entre si só fazia com que se sentisse ainda mais feliz, apesar do mal-estar.

Viu como Léo e Mett saíam na frente e em como Draco o puxava pela cintura. Ele brincava e ria para animá-lo, mas via em seus olhos a indiscutível preocupação.

- Estou bem... – lhe sorriu com amor – É normal isso, como Severus havia nos dito. Lembra?

Draco se inclinou contra seu rosto o fitando nos olhos. – Sim, mas sabe que é inevitável me preocupar por você...

E quando Draco fazia isso, Harry sempre acabava por esquecer o mal-estar, apenas perdido nesses olhos azul-prateados.

- Vamos! – Léo e Mett gritaram de dentro da carruagem e estragando o clima.

- Nós vemos vocês se beijando e se encarando toda hora! Poderiam fazer isso a caminho da creche? – Léo reclamou.

Mett apenas rolou os olhos vendo tanto melodrama entre seus pais. Era a primeira festa de Halloween que a creche proporcionava e estavam ansiosos.

Draco sorriu seguido de Harry, para então desviarem a mirada para os garotos.

- Oh certo! – o loiro ajudou o esposo a entrar para entrar em seguida – Como queiram senhores apressadinhos! - quando a carruagem tomou caminho, Draco aproveitou para agarrar a Harry – Agora não reclamem, pois foram vocês que permitiram.

- Draco!

Harry só conseguiu exclamar o nome antes de ter a boca tomada apaixonadamente pela boca de seu marido. Resistiu um pouco, ficando vermelho de vergonha por estarem se beijando dessa forma na frente dos meninos, mas aos poucos foi cedendo e o abraçando de volta retribuiu o beijo completamente entregue.

Léo e Mett se olharam cúmplices e riram divertidos, adorando esse amor todo por parte de seus pais.

Quando chegaram à creche, já havia muitas pessoas. Os garotos saltaram da carruagem e correram para abraçarem Sirius e Remus para logo em seguida se perderem na multidão de crianças.

Harry e Draco foram mais calmos e se aproximaram dos padrinhos de mãos dadas e com amplos sorrisos nos rosto.

- Como você está Harry? – Sirius o abraçou com receio para não apertar demasiado sua barriga de três meses de gestação. Ele e Remus haviam ficado felizes ao saberem que o afilhado teria outro filho.

- Fora o enjôo e o cansaço. Estou ótimo!

Remus carregava ao pequeno Claudius que com seus grandes olhos âmbar observava a tudo. O cabelo do menino havia escurecido conforme crescia se tornando escuros como os de um Black.

O garotinho sorriu quando avistou a Harry e estendeu os bracinhos.

- Tio Harry!

Harry o carregou na mesma hora enchendo o pequeno de beijos. Sirius e Remus haviam pedido que fosse o padrinho do menino o que aceitou com um enorme orgulho.

Depois de mimar um pouco seu afilhado, tivera de voltá-lo aos braços do papai, pois era véspera de lua-cheia e mesmo Remus não demonstrando, sabia que seu instinto de lobo ficava mais evidente e se tratando de suas crias, era ainda mais ciumento.

Talvez fosse por isso que hoje a atenção do lupino estava voltada para seus filhos, sem exceção, não importando se não possuíam seu sangue. Ele cuidava discretamente de todos eles.

Nesse momento Severus chegou com as mesmas roupas e a mesma carranca de sempre. E foi uma surpresa para todos quando avistaram, caminhando atrás do professor de poções e, o que era ainda mais surpreendente, de mãos dadas, um pálido Lucius Malfoy que puxava pela mãozinha um pequeno anjo de pele tão pálida como um Malfoy, cabelos negros como os de Snape e olhar azulado.

Depois que Claudius nasceu, o patriarca e o ex-professor de poções haviam ido para a França, passar algum tempo longe de Londres e de tudo que trazia as más recordações. Foi bom também para que Malfoy desprendesse das lembranças da esposa...

Mantinham contato com Draco através de correspondências e apenas poucas vezes Severus viera fazer-lhes visita e contar pessoalmente as novidades.

Harry só teve oportunidade de ver o pequeno Sellys por fotos já que viajar enquanto trabalhava na creche não estava muito nos planos.

E agora, depois de quatro anos, era a primeira vez que Lucius dava a graça de sua presença e com o segundo filho firmemente colhido pela mão.

- Não pensei que viriam! – Black estava tão surpreso como todos.

- Não viemos por seu convite – Snape tratou de esclarecer, para moléstia do animago – Apenas achamos que já era hora de voltar para a Inglaterra.

- Quer dizer que ficarão aqui? – Draco estava encantado com a notícia, assim não precisaria ficar longe do pai, do padrinho e agora, do irmão mais novo. Acariciou o cabelo do garotinho que se apertou contra a perna do pai, um pouco tímido.

- Sim, se quiserem podem aparecer na Mansão... – Lucius tratou de abraçar a Draco sem se importar com as pessoas ao redor – Seria bom se viessem nos ver sempre que puderem...

Um pouco desconcertado Draco retribuiu o gesto se sentindo tremendamente bem. Logo ouviu as risadas de Harry às suas costas e não precisava vê-lo para saber que ele estava achando graça de suas reações e certamente, de sua expressão.

- Olá Sellys! – Harry se agachou para ficar da mesma altura do menino – Como você cresceu! Lembra de mim?

O garotinho fez que sim com a cabeça antes de sorrir timidamente e estender os braços para Lucius.

- Papai...Quero colo... – choramingou baixinho franzindo o cenho.

Lucius o carregou nos braços e depositou um beijo no rostinho do filho que se abraçou em seu pescoço. Dali, o menino pôde se encontrar com os olhos negros do pai moreno dedicando-lhe um amplo sorriso.

Severus não retribuiu o sorriso, em compensação, deslizou os dedos pelo cabelo do filho e acariciou a bochecha com o polegar...

Para Snape, era estranho sentir o que sentia quando todos os dias olhava para Lucius e Sellys, saber que seu coração se alterava... Era estranho ser pai...

Era estranho ter uma família...

Porém, era ao mesmo tempo a coisa mais maravilhosa que existia...

Harry suspirou emocionado. Voltavam a estar todos reunidos novamente...

Procurou com a mirada a Léo e Mett os achando entre os filhos de seus padrinhos e dos de Ron e Hermione. Brincavam perto do carrossel.

- Eles vão ficar bem, estão apenas se divertindo... – Draco lhe sussurrou ao ouvido, depositando um pequeno beijo em sua bochecha.

- É que me acostumei a olhá-los... – disse um pouco envergonhado.

- Eu sei o que sente... Mas por hoje, vamos deixá-los tranqüilos enquanto curtimos juntos este dia...

Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça. Sabia que era hora de se acostumar com a ausência dos filhos, pois dentro de poucos anos eles receberiam a carta para ingressarem em Hogwarts... Mas era difícil se desprender deles e ser egoísta lhe pareceu tão mais fácil que outrora...

* * *

A lua pairava no céu noturno com maestria e iluminava a terra com suavidade...

Seu corpo foi recostado com cuidado sobre uma manta macia e teve o corpo coberto pelo corpo de Draco que dispersava beijos por seu pescoço.

Levou os olhos para o céu, mirando as estrelas enquanto sentia a boca de seu esposo reverenciar cada parte de pele que alcançava...

Sorriu quando dedos ágeis se adentraram por sua camisa e lhe tocaram com carinho o ventre proeminente.

Estavam na parte de trás da creche entre o jardim enquanto as pessoas se divertiam na parte frontal da residência.

As árvores não lhes cobriam e era como se estivessem na Torre de Astronomia em Hogwarts, pois as estrelas nessa noite, pareciam mais próximas...

Suas mãos correram pelos ombros de Draco e foram se firmar na nuca, entre os fios platinados.

Isso foi como um chamado para o loiro, que ergueu o rosto para ver-lhe aos olhos antes de encurtar a distância e unir seus lábios...

Foi tragado num lento e profundo beijo enquanto era acariciado no ventre.

Draco se separou lentamente voltando a mirá-lo nos olhos, e Harry sentiu-se tragado por tanta emoção dentro desses olhos prateados...

O céu já não era tão vasto e deslumbrante quanto essas retinas...

E sorriu emocionado...

Não precisavam falar uma sílaba para dizerem o que sentiam, para se entenderem com perfeição...

Não precisavam dizer nada para se amarem...

E Harry saberia todas as vezes que Draco lhe dissesse "Eu Te Amo" através do olhar...

Até o dia em que esses olhos nunca mais se abrissem...

oOo

FIM

oOo

**Nota:** depois de uma eternidade, aqui termina esse pequeno Extra contando um pouco sobre o que aconteceu depois de Caminho do Coração e claro, um pouco sobre os filhos de Sirius x Remus e Severus x Lucius. Espero que tenham gostado desse encerramento. Um grande abraço a todos que me acompanharam!

Obrigada à Bibiss por betar!

**Agradecimentos a:** **Vivvi Prince Snape**; _**Dark Wolf 03**_; **Monique**; _**Dark_Angel**_; **Ana Paula**; _**Srta Depp**_; **Nanda W. Malfoy**; _**Ana Loks**_; **Mira-chan**; _**Paulinhakawaii**_; **Rafael9692**; _**HannaSnape**_; **Allexa Black**; _**Srta Potter Malfoy**_; **Bruh M.**; _**Isabely Maltter**_; **SOPHIE BLACK30**; _**tsuzuki yami**_; **Isah ;]**; _**Jéss//**_; **Rafaella Lima**.

A todos que me acompanharam e dedicaram um tempo para comentar nessa fic queria pedir sinceras desculpas pela longa tardança. O capítulo Extra não foi longo e talvez muito abaixo da estória, mas tenham certeza de que foi feito com muito carinho pra vocês.

Agora sim, Caminho do Coração está completa...

E eu estou feliz por chegar até aqui com todos vocês...

Beijos,

Sanae.

'_Uff... Bate aquele aperto no peito... Os olhos enchem de lágrimas...'_


End file.
